


Hidden in the shadows (Ezio Auditore)

by Anubissqueen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Arranged Marriage, Assassin's Creed II, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Paganism, Protective Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 63
Words: 243,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen
Summary: Adelina van den Sternberg is only a fifteen- going on sixteen- year old German woman, who's set to take the mantle of Grandmaster of the German Brotherhood when her father passes. Adelina is sent to Italy to hunt down the German Templar Grandmaster Ludwig Wesienbach and help the Auditore family rebuild the Italian Brotherhood and marry the Eldest son Federico. When Ezio catches wind of this beautiful black cloaked figure he makes it his mission to get to know her and see her smile, needless to say when he finds out shes marrying his brother he isn't to happy and is determined to win her over. What will happen when the two fall in love? Will their relationship last or will it fall apart? What happens when Adelina becomes Grandmaster at only sixteen?*Set a few months before the events of AC 2. I do not own any characters except for the OC's Adelina, Alaric, The Wesienbach family, Aunt Greta, Madeleine, and Milo*** This takes place before the events of An Assassins Heart Series, this is Nyx's past life**
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Federico Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Giovanni Auditore da Firenze/Maria Auditore da Firenze
Kudos: 7





	1. Wilkommen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you're new here welcome! if not, glad to see you came back, It means a lot to me that yall actually took time to read my work (Though I am going to go back and edit them cause lets face it when i'm sleepy I don't see the spelling errors ar all) and i'm glad to see you invested in the Assassins heart Series. This is before that series as this is one of Nyx's past lives- Adelina van den Sternberg. I will be doing all of Nyx's past lives though currently this ties more into Nyx and Ezio's connection as true mates. That being said I have been alternating publishing this one and An assassins Soul as I decided it was a perfect time to write them at the same time, but worth it. Anywho I am excited for yall to read Adelina's life, hers is one of my favorites aside from Ani's which I am working on just not publishing yet. If you're new I hope you enjoy and check out Nyx's story as well, but you get to see Adelina before Nyx and that's kinda special. Enough talk, ejoy the story and feel free to message, comment, etc. Once I finish the book as a whole I will then go back and republish the updated chapters only because doing these three books at the same time with school work isn't easy and it already gives me the layout I wanted. Enjoy!

I rode silently into Firenze, my back straight, as my black stallion rode forward, hooves clattering along the stone rode ways as the afternoon sun shined down on the stone city, I had to admit it was beautiful but it was nowhere near as beautiful as my home, I preferred the woods even if I had been raised in a city myself. People gasped and murmured quietly to each other, stepping out of the way so my horse wouldn't trample them, watching me cautiously. I was a stranger to them and their stares hadn't bothered me much but I know why it bothered them: I was a woman, I wasn't wearing a dress, and I wasn't riding with both legs on one side like a traditional woman. Instead of a dress I wore black leather pants that clung to my legs, gold chain belts holding up two strips of black knee length loin cloths as the belts rested along my waist, knee high black boots, and black hooded robe that fit my slender body perfectly as the silver sash tied around my waist held my robes up. My hood was down and my waste long blond hair had been pulled back while both sides of my skull had been pulled in braids and tied with feathers like the Norse warrior women. My skin was a light tan and my eyes a grayish blue that had seemed to match my skin well.

I was an assassin from the German brotherhood, daughter of Grandmaster Alaric van den Sternberg, and once he was gone I was to assume his mantle seeing I was already a high ranking member at only fifteen. I had spent my whole life training in the brotherhood and seeing my parents were the best assassins in the German Brotherhood I had learned rather quickly. I wanted to be an Assassin all my life, I practically begged my father once I could talk and walk to train me and he did so without hesitation. Father had sent me on a mission here in Firenze, Italy, to help out Giovanni Auditore and his family rebuild the brotherhood in Italy but to also track down the last few Templars who escaped from our grasp. I was to be going to my Aunt Greta's and her 'Orphanage' to help her seeing my 'parents' had died but I was also to be the fiancee to Giovanni's older son, that was my story anyway, but Aunt Greta had missions here and connections to Giovanni. Father thought it was also a good Idea for me and his son to marry to create stronger connections between the two brotherhoods. After a few long months of riding I was finally here, a small satchel filled with the necessities strapped to the saddle, as the bottom of my robes covered Equinox's back. Tucked inside both my boots were small throwing knives, strapped to my inner thighs were gold and green Egyptian daggers that I had been passed down to me, my hidden blade on my right arm hidden by my gloves and a few more blades tucked into hidden spaces in my robes and blouse.

I was never one for dresses or jewelry or ridiculous hairstyles, I preferred to be comfortable which is why I wore men's clothes. Girly things bored me, I wanted adventure, not a life stuck as a housewife waiting for a husband- no I ran wild, jumping from roof top to roof top, climbing churches, fighting, racing, anything that gave me a thrill but I also enjoyed reading and writing, learning new things as much as I could which is why I spoke several different languages: Italian, French, English, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, Turkish, Ancient Greek, and of course my mother tongue German. My thirst for new things had made it hard for me to stay settled for to long. I never fit in anywhere but that was ok with me. Back in the brotherhood I was treated as an equal and with respect, sometimes even awe from the novices, and they had opened up to me but now I was in Firenza, a whole new country and new setbacks. Up ahead I saw my Aunt Greta's home and orphanage, a huge three story gray stone mansion as a large garden sat in the front yard that was in full bloom. Kids from toddlers to teens were out in the garden, some playing, some talking and sitting with others, as laughs and giggles filled the air. I loved my Aunt Greta, she was a strong woman and very organized when it came to the assassins, how she balanced both made me admire her even more. I never knew my mother seeing she died in childbirth with me but Aunt Greta had stepped in to raise me before she moved here. The last time I saw her I was only five.

Right across from Aunt Greta's was another mansion, slightly bigger then her own, but nearly Identical except I was sure the garden was out behind their house. It looked like a nobles house and I knew it belonged to the Auditore family, seeing Aunt Greta had already told me, as I spotted three people outside the front gate. One was a young girl, around my age, with olive skin and black hair with some of it pulled up into an elaborate bun as she wore a beautiful red dress with long sleeves, next to her was one of her elder brothers but this one looked as it he were around eighteen or so with slightly long dark drown hair and the same olive skin and it looked as if he were giving a slightly stern talking to to a boy only a year older then me. The boy had dark brown hair that was pulled back and tied with a red ribbon, his skin slightly darker then his older brothers and from what I could see his eyes were a golden brown. My heart fluttered a bit at the sight of him, he was a handsome man, their was no denying that. All of them were dressed in fancy clothing which must have meant they were nobles or from nobility and if I was correct they were Giovanni Auditore's children.

The older boy looked at me first, his back straightening some, as a little look of recognition crossed his eyes. He was an Assassin and he knew I was as well. I gave him a slight nod that he returned that the other two seemed oblivious to. When the other boy looked at me his eyes widened some and his jaw seemed to drop open some, in shock and possibly surprise while the girl looked happy. I stopped Equinox in front of the Orphanage as I still felt their eyes on me as I slid off him and called out to my Aunt.

"(1)Tante Greta, ich habe es früh geschafft. Bist du überrascht, mich zu sehen?" I called out playfully. Instantly I saw a familiar blond head pop up within seconds.

"(2)Adelina" Aunt Greta called excitedly as her green eyes sparkled. She set the toddler in her hands down on the ground, quickly brushing her red blouse off, as she rushed towards me with a grin on her face. She looked exactly like mother, from what father told me anyways and some of the paintings I had seen. "Oh mein Gott, sieh dich an, du bist größer geworden, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Du warst nur bis zu meinen Hüften, jetzt bist du größer als ich. Du siehst wunderschön aus, genau wie deine Mutter"

"(3)Es ist zehn Jahre her" I said, chuckling a bit as Aunt Greta ran to me and gave me a bear hug. I hugged back, returning the grip.

"(4)Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist" She said as she broke the hug and smiled at me, brushing a stray hair out of my face "Ich bin so stolz auf dich"

"(5) Danke" I said, carefully glancing over my shoulder to see the two still looking at me, the third boy missing from the group. Aunt Greta noticed and smiled.

"Ahh, I see you have caught the attention of the Auditore children. We're going to join them for dinner tonight" 

"Are they assassins as well?"

"The eldest, Federico, is but Ezio will be soon and I'm not sure about Claudia. Petruccio has many years before he can even become one but it depends on his health. Anyways, come on in, I'm sure you're exhausted from your journey. Let's get you settled in and cleaned up"

"Of course Tante Greta" I said as I took off my satchel and petted Equinox's flank.

"I'm not expecting you to wear a dress but please dress nicely for dinner" Aunt Greta said as she motioned one of the maids to come forward, speaking in Italian "Take the Horse to the stables and make sure it's taken care of"

"Sì Lady Greta" The woman said as she took the reigns from me and led Equinox around the mansion. Aunt Greta smiled as she turned back to me and led me to the front steps of the mansion, passing the large pillars that lined the walk way what held up mini flags tied to rope, made to look like a canopy of some sort.

*Third Person POV*

Giovanni watched from the window of his balcony as he saw the black hooded girl ride up to Lady Greta's orphanage. Giovanni had been in touch with the master assassin Alaric van den Sternberg and sent multiple letters explaining that he would send his daughter and soon to be Grandmaster assassin but what he hadn't told Giovanni was that his daughter was no older then fifteen years old. He didn't doubt the man at all and he believed every word he said about Adelina but her age was what threw him off. Federico had came rushing in to tell his father about the mysterious girl that had just arrived, unaware that his father had already received the news.

"Father, their is another assassin here-" Federico started as he walked towards the window, looking to see the girl talk to their neighbor and exchange hugs.

"I know son, i've been awaiting her arrival for months" Giovanni said as he continued to watch the young girl with curiosity "She is the assassin we've been waiting for. Adelina van den Sternberg."

"How can that be? She's only fifteen, I've heard the stories of what she's accomplished and how she's supposed to become the new master assassin in Germany. That's a lot to accomplish at her age" Federico said in shock but slight amazement. He figured his fiancee would have been a good few years ahead of him but he was wrong and he hadn't expected her to be so beautiful either. Federico was never one to care for looks but when he heard of his arrangement with the foreigner he worried because he didn't want anyone in Firenza to judge her although he felt as though the city had passed their judgement seeing how she rode in. It was obvious that she didn't care of what the others thought, she was going to be fun to keep around. Firenze could use a change he thought knowingly.

"We do not know the customs of her country but her family line is different from traditional ones. From what I was told her family came from old germanic tribes back during the days of the Romans" Giovanni explained "It is almost dinner, go get cleaned up and make sure your brothers and sisters do as well, we have guests coming tonight. Make sure your German is good as well, I want you to help make her feel comfortable, she is going to be your wife soon"

"Yes, father" Federico said before he left his father alone, watching Greta and Adelina talk. Meanwhile Ezio was in awe of the fact that he had seen such a beautiful woman and he was immediately intrigued by the mysterious black robed figure. Who was she? What was her name? Why was such a gorgeous woman dressed in all black? Why did she have such an emotionless expression on her perfect face? Ezio couldn't help but stare as the two conversed in German, he was to enchanted with this woman and even though she dressed in men's clothes he could tell she had a perfect figure and that the clothes she wore even made her more perfect then some old stuffy dress. Ezio was determined to figure out who she was and all her secrets, he would find a way to get her to show some expression.

"Ezio, Claudia come inside. Father wants us to get cleaned up for dinner" Federico said as he ran back to the front of the house where he left the two originally. Ezio snapped out of his gaze to look at his brother.

"But I must go meet that Bella Donna" Ezio Insisted as he looked back over to see the Girl and Greta gone. They must have gone inside and he felt a little disappointed "I-"

"Come baby brother, you will have plenty of chances to see her around but now we have a dinner to attend to" Federico insisted as he led the two inside, trying not to let the guilt get to him, practically pulling Ezio away from his spot to drag him inside "Greta is coming"

"Oh I love when she comes to dinner" Claudia said happily as she practically rushed upstairs. She too was curious about the girl and she hoped that she and the girl could become friends seeing she didn't really have a lot of friends here. The ones she did have weren't the greatest to be around and they usually talked about her behind her back.

***Translations

1)Aunt Greta, I made it early, are you surprised to see me?

2)Adelina Oh my god, look at you, you've gotten taller last time I saw you you were just up to me hips, now you're taller then me. You look absolutely beautiful, just like your mother.

3)It's been ten years

4)I've missed you so much, i'm so glad you're here. I am so proud of you

5)Thank you


	2. The Auditore's

*Adelina POV*

After Aunt Greta had shown me around the Incredibly large mansion and got me settled into my own room on the top floor I instantly took a bath. I had lit a few candles and let the hot water sooth my slightly aching muscles. I sat in the bronze tub until the water got cold before I got out and dressed for dinner. I pulled on the same bottoms I had on earlier, seeing it was the only bottoms I wore and I practically lived in my robes, a red long sleeve linen mens blouse leaving the top open some to show a little bit of cleavage and a white corset over it that pushed up my breasts some. Personally I preferred to wear my corset on the outside and I personally didn't care that it made me look like the courtesans roaming the streets- at least I was wearing one. I kept the same hair except brush the loose parts and pulled them over my shoulders but I refrained from putting on any make up. I kept a couple of hidden knives on me, just in case. Aunt Greta had insisted I look a little appealing to Federico because not everyone in the house knew of the brotherhood: Namely Ezio, Claudia, and Petruccio. 

Aunt Greta had had pulled her blond hair into an elegant bun, her eyes sparkling, as she wore a silk dark purple dress, the sleeves flowing down her arms, as the black lace corset had pushed up her breast and made her already slim form seem even slimmer. Around her neck was a emerald necklace lined with diamonds that seemed to fall in place with her chest. Aunt Greta had looked absolutely beautiful, she could have easily been a princess or some sort of royalty. I followed Aunt Greta to the house next door, looking around curiously at the magnificent architecture. Aunt Greta knocked on the door and was greeted with a somewhat small house maid with black hair. 

"Lady Greta, Signor Giovanni and his family are waiting for you" The maid said as she let us inside the large entrance way.

"Thank you Annetta" Aunt Greta said as I admired the room. Paintings of all sorts lined the walls while a few house plants sat in between them. The home was cozy and invited a warm feeling, something I hadn't felt in a while. I followed Aunt Greta until we found the dining room, staying close by her side. as we entered a very large room with large arched windows along one wall, the velvet curtains shut, as a large table sat in the center filled roasted pig, grapes, breads, and all sorts of mouth watering food higher ups would eat. Vases of wine had graced the table along with a few golden goblets. At one end of the table was an older man with shoulder length brown hair who looked to be about his late thirties dressed in simple yet elegant robes. Next to him was a woman with ling black hair, half pulled up into a bun and hidden by a decorative veil. A little boy sat next to her and between the girl I saw earlier. The handsome man had sat next to his sister while the oldest boy had sat at the opposite end of the table leaving two very empty spots between the two men. Instantly the older man got up and hugged Aunt Greta.

"Greta i'm so glad you could make it, we were worried you wouldn't" The man said, his voice light and gentle.

"I told you I'd make it, I never hold back on my word but next time dinner is at my home" Greta said as she chuckled. The man laughed as I suddenly felt all eyes on me and I began to slightly shift uncomfortably in my shoes. I was used to being unseen "Giovanni, I would like to introduce you to my niece Adelina van den Sternberg"

"So you must be my soon to be daughter in law, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Giovanni Auditore" The man said as he gave me a warm smile and nodded his head. I could feel the attractive mans gaze shift from me to his father and to his brother, almost in shock. I nodded in return as the oldest boy had gotten up and gently grabbed my hand to place a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"(1)Willkommen in Florenz, Adelina, es ist eine Freude, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Federico Auditore" He said as he looked up to me, a gleam in his eyes that looked similar to admiraton . So this was my fiance. He wasn't what I pictured him to be although for some reason I pictured the attractive man staring at me while he sat down was Federico.

"(2)Danke Federico. Dein Deutsch ist perfekt" I answered. Greta looked at Giovanni in awe.

"I never knew your son spoke German so well" Greta praised. Giovanni smiled.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise until Adelina got here. Adelina this is my wife Maria, and our children Federico, Ezio, Claudia, and our little Petruccio " Giovanni said as he pointed them all out to me. I gave a small wave.

"(3)È un piacere conoscervi tutti, grazie per avermi dato il benvenuto a casa vostra" I said as I gave a small smile.

"You never told me she speaks Italian so well" Giovanni said, clearly impressed. Greta chuckled.

"Forgive me, I thought I did, Adelina speaks so many languages it's hard to remember what she doesn't speak. Adelina doesn't like dresses so please excuse her if she seems underdressed" Greta praised causing a surprised reaction from the family.

"It is more then fine, as long as she is comfortable. Please sit, tell us more about yourself" Giovanni said as he nodded at the two empty chairs in front of is as he sat back down himself. I sat between Aunt Greta and Federico, Ezio sitting right in front of me . Aunt Greta nodded at me, encouraging me to speak.

"Well I do speak many languages Including English, Italian, French, Spanish, Ancient Greek, Chinese, Latin and Turkish. Growing up I spent my life on a farm where I learned to tame horses, sew, fight. I taught myself how to read which is why I learned so many languages, That's all I can think of" I answered as everyone began to eat. Carefully I piled my plate up, avoiding the curious looks I was receiving.

"Adelina sells herself short she's a talented writer and a great musician she's got the voice of an angle. She's also an excellent hunter and fighter, she bested all the men in her city" Greta gushed as she began to drink some wine.

"I'm sure she does" Ezio mumbled quickly under his breath. Nobody heard except for me seeing nobody had said anything to him. I looked into his eyes as he kept his gaze down, flicking his eyes up to look at me from the top of his eyes. Something about him had caught my interest but I couldn't act upon it and that made me slightly upset. I wanted to know everything I could. I was going to find out somehow.

"I have an amazing fiancee then" Federico said happily "You wouldn't mind fighting with me then, would you?"

"I would like that " I answered with a small smirk. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"It looks like we're taking in an amazing girl" Maria complimented "You must be famished after that long journey"

"If I would have known you were here I would have come to greet you but I saw no carriage. The letter I received had implied you weren't going to be here for a while" Giovanni added.

"I didn't take a carriage here, I rode myself" I answered as I slowly began to eat.

"You rode here by yourself?" Maria questioned. I nodded "Where are you from?"

" I was born in and raised in Köln for a bit but I grew up in Nuremberg. The journey was long but nothing i'm not used to, even going through the alps wasn't to horrible. I'm just glad it wasn't snowing" I explained "I enjoyed the trek though, It gave me time to clear my head"

"You are a very brave girl to journey this far from your home all by yourself" Claudia said in equal awe as her family. It wasn't everyday a fifteen year old girl crossed three countries by herself and if I were in their places I would be as well.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Giovanni asked. I nodded.

"I try to be. I find carriage rides and guards tiring, I like to experience the world first hand"

"Mama, look at the feathers in her hair" I heard Petruccio whisper to Maria, who only chuckled and nodded. I chuckled to myself as I carefully untied one of the many feathers in my hair before handing it to him. Petruccio looked happily as he grabbed it "Thank you"

"That's a hawk feather, it's really special, it kept me safe for many nights and it'll do the same for you as long as you don't loose it" I told him.

"Oh I will hold onto this for forever" Petruccio cried happily as he ran his hands over the feathers silkiness. It was quite adorable to see him so happy despite how sickly he looked, it was heart warming really. Dinner had been a complete success seeing as everyone had talked and laughed, all asking questions about me or any of the topics that had come up. At some point, after at least three goblets of wine, I had been a little bit loosened up, we all moved out into the living room where Ezio played the lute while Federico, Claudia, Petruccio and I had somehow been convinced to dance around the living room while Aunt Greta, Giovanni, and Maria had all sat around and talked but joining in on the lively chatter. It felt good to be livened up, the journey here had been a bit to boring and it was nice to just enjoy the music and company of others. I remembered at one point playing the flute as I sat on the ground next to Ezio as Claudia and Petruccio skipped in circles, their laughter filing the air as a small fire crackled in the distance. As much as I despised the Idea of being married to someone I didn't love or yet know I was glad that I was put in this family.

Giovanni and Maria hadn't even known me and yet it seemed like they instantly took me in as one of their own, the Auditore family was a live, fun, family and seeing that they were a family of assassins I knew I wasn't going to be held down or treated like some common house wife. I seemed to get lucky and it seems like I had made quite the impression on them as well seeing Aunt Greta seemed to be smiling nonstop as she gently nodded at me. Despite engaging in conversations with Federico it seemed Ezio could not stop gazing at me no matter what I had been doing and yet nobody seemed to notice but me. 

After a while Aunt Greta and I had gone home, parting ways and Federico giving me a small kiss on the cheek, and once we had reached home I had gone straight up to my room and pulled on my robes. I wanted to see as much of Firenza as possible so that I could learn my way around and the best way to do that was to find a vantage point. I waited long enough to know that Aunt Greta was asleep when I opened the large glass windows to my room as they brushed up against the potted bushes under it. I stepped on the ledge and turned to face the stone before grabbing the orange tiled roof above me and pulled myself up, climbing onto the very top. Once I was up I brushed myself off a bit out of habit when I heard a noise. Cautiously I sank back lower to the roof as I peered over the edge, my hood hiding much of my face as possible. Ezio had been standing on the ground tossing small pebbles up at my window as he softly called out my name. I watched as waited curiously before I peered over the ledge more to removed my hood to look at him.

"Do you normally throw rocks at other girls windows or am I different?" I asked as I kept my voive somewhat down, causing Ezio to look up at me startled. Of course from Claudia I had heard how he was the cities flirt, I was going to make sure I hadn't fallen for any of those tricks because I didn't want to be used. I didn't have the time for games and now I was betrothed.

"Mia bella, you scared me" Ezio answered, chuckling a bit "I was not expecting you to be awake. What are you doing on the roof?"

"I wanted to look around Firenza. Is there a reason you're here?"

"I wanted to talk to you more. Do you mind if I join you on your exploration? I know this city like the back of my hand" Ezio offered. I shrugged.

"Then get up here"

"I'm coming, i'm coming" Ezio chuckled as he quickly climbed up the stone wall and joined me up on the roof as I pulled up my hood.

"I hope you can keep up" I said "I'm a fast runner"

"Maybe it's you who has to keep up with me Bella" Ezio teased. I rolled my eyes and began to run off, jumoing to the roof next to me with ease as I startled Ezio before he quickly followed behind me.


	3. time flies

It had been six months since I had left Nuremberg to come here, six months of slow progress. I was in and out of Firenza most of the time, sometimes gone for a couple months at a time, tracking down known associates of the Templars to find any leads on Ludwig Weisenbach but no such luck. Sometimes I would return home with some serious injuries but I had hid them so well no one had seemed to notice, that and I had noticed I had healed much quicker then most. Of course Father had sent me letters explaining the situation back home, how most of the city had turned on the governor and had been under trial for treason against the Church, and always gave me new information he had received about Ludwig. Of course when I returned back to Firenza I would help out Aunt Greta with smaller, home, missions or the Orphanage and most of my time I had spent with Federico, helping him fight or joining him on his new missions, and the Auditore family to get better acquainted with them. I helped Giovanni and Maria with anything I could, even held conversations with her sometimes, I taught Petruccio about all the birds and how to identify them and helped him add to his feather collection. Claudia had become one of my closest friends and whenever anyone gave her trouble or her 'so called friends' teased her I was their to beat their asses and defend her.

However, Ezio had become my best friend ever since we met. He was funny, sweet, protective, loyal, charming, and a huge flirt. There wasn't a day that went by that the girls here practically threw themselves on him in which he returned the favor but as soon as they even looked at me in the wrong light Ezio had quickly came to my defense and put them in their place. I had grown the closest to Ezio, he had known more about me then anyone else had: My thoughts and feelings towards something, my fears, likes and dislikes, he seemed to know exactly what set me off. Anytime I had a problem or had to cry- which was very rarely- he was always there to listen, talk to, and comfort me. It was like he knew everything about me without me saying a thing to me. It didn't help that he and I both loved to roam the city at night from the rooftops, leaping through the air, or running through the streets and occasionally getting into fights. In a way it was like Ezio was my partner in crime but it didn't help or stop the fact that Ezio tried his hardest everyday to get me to smile even a little bit, even trying flirting, but he wasn't so successful, and I brushed off his antics.

I was currently leaning up against the outside stone wall of the seamstress shop, waiting for Claudia to come out. I left my hood halfway up as my hair rested over my shoulders, casually twirling a small dagger in my hands. Everyone in town had come to know me- a sweet, gentle girl who knew how to defend herself and the fact that I was foreign had helped eased their minds, but they knew better then to mess with me. They even called me 'L'angelo nero di firenze', the black angel of Florence. Most of the men attempted to flirt but most were to scared to even approach me and women kept the gossip about me flowing. I hated nobility sometimes. Seeing the announcement of Federico and I being engaged had spread throughout the city like a wildfire and some girls even gossiped about either how lucky I was or how it should have been them.

"Ahhhhh la mia bella rosa" I heard a familiar voice purr, sending an uncomfortable feeling throughout my body as I held back the puke trying to rise up in my throat. Veiri de'pazzi. an annoying sixteen year old twat who happened to be the son of a Templar. "It's so good to see you again, I have missed seeing your beautiful face"

"Go away de'pazzi" I growled as I flashed the templar a look of disdain. Ever since I had arrived here and Veiri caught wind he decided to add me to the list of women he wanted to sleep with, constantly flirting with me or trying to corner me. Quite a few nights I had sent him home with a broken nose, swollen lip, or even black eyes and yet he was still persistent as ever- and even more annoying then I previously thought. Anytime Ezio was with me I had to keep them from attempting to fight one another. I knew Ezio had the moves to fight though he never really had any official training and Veiri, well he fought like a bitch. I had talked to and slowly been convincing Giovanni to let me teach Ezio how to fight. One thing I could admit though was that Ezio was very skilled with a sword. Given the chance he'd make an amazing assassin but due to the fact Ezio had been a Casanova and couldn't keep out of trouble he held off, wanting his son to mature first.

"Is that anyway to treat your one true love?" Veiri remarked as he walked closer to me, dodging some of the teen girls who threw themselves at him, as they cast me glares. I rolled my eyes as Veiri stood beside me, placing his arm by my head as he leaned in close to me.

"You forget I'm engaged" I hissed "Now, if you don't get away from me i'm going to have to hurt you again. We didn't forget the last time?"

"How could I ever forget, you gave me quite the black eye" Veiri chuckled as he leaned in closer as I felt his breath on my lips. I shuddered and shrank away as much as I could "It's unfortunate that a girl of your class and beauty was given to those filthy Auditore's- at least it isn't that bastardo Ezio. It's such a shame you weren't promised to me, we would live a loving and happy life." I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down as I rammed me knee into his crotch. Veiri groaned as his eyes widened and he bent over some, no longer leaning on the brick wall for support. I was furious.

"Let's get one thing straight de'pazzi, the Auditore's are not filthy they are good, honest, hardworking people with such a loving family. Ezio will be triple the man you are or ever will be. Insult my family again and it won't be a warning kick- it'll be my blade pressed to your throat" I hissed, low enough for only him to hear. He stood back up, trying to regain some of his composure, and gave me a sly smile. He was trying to forget that kick ever happened but I knew he'd be feeling it for a few days.

"My, you continue to surprise me bella. It's so hard to see that you were raised as a simple farm girl, though you can hurt me all you want, I don't mind pain~ I love a woman who's hard to get"

"you disgust me" I spat.

"Adelina when did you get back to Firenza? Why didn't you come find me bella" I head an all to familiar deep yet smooth Italian voice. I ignored the little flutter my heart did as a tingle rushed through my body. Instantly Veiri stood up straighter and I could feel the tension radiate between the two as Veiri's face twisted with disgust. I turned to look down the street as Ezio began to run this way, working his way through the crowd who made their way to the market place. I held my breath as I watched as he drew closer: His long silky brown hair pulled into its usual neat pony tail, his golden brown eyes sparkling with joy as usual, his loose white blouse being held to his well muscled chest by his black vest, his black leather pants perfectly fitting his strong legs. I bit my tongue, I had seen Ezio shirtless many times- more then I wished to see yet I couldn't deny he was very built and very attractive. It hadn't helped that I had a physical type- one that Ezio fit perfectly- and I was set to marry someone else. Federico was a very great man, he was a good assassin, and he was attractive but he wasn't my ideal type. Having a physical attraction to my soon to be brother in law? That was a big no no and I was trying my best to resist. Besides he was a very close and dear friend of mine and I didn't have many. I wasn't going to ruin that. "De'pazzi, I told you to stay away from Adelina otherwise (1)ti darei un calcio in culo"

"(2)Oh vaffanculo Ezio" Veiri snorted "She's marrying your brother, don't try to play the hero to impress her"

"I'm just defending her honor from the likes of you" Ezio snapped as he reached my side, instinctively grabbing my arm to pull me to him. I pulled away as Veiri and Ezio stood mere inches from one another, ready to tear out each others throats, as I stood by them forgotten about. Men. This reminded me of the time I had encouraged Ezio to talk to Christina, the first time we had run into Veiri. God I hated that night.

"(3)Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, ich brauche niemanden, der mich verteidigt" I said as I got between the two and pushed them apart before I cast a sinister glare at Veiri "Ich brauche keinen Mann, um meine Ehre zu verteidigen. Lass mich in Ruhe, Veiri, geh nach Hause"

"This isn't over Auditore" Veiri spat before he looked at me, his gaze softening as his eyes lingered on my face "I will see you later (4)La mia bellissima rosa." And with that Veiri turned back around and walked away, more like limping as he tried to keep his dignity together and earning looks from passerbyes. I sighed in relief that he was gone. I swore he was worse then Weisenbach and part of me wished I could take them down soon but Giovanni hadn't wanted to do anything yet at least until he had valid proof. Templar scum I thought bitterly as I turned to face Ezio, who's anger was now gone as he looked over me concerned.

"Are you alright cara mio" Ezio asked "Veiri didn't try anything on you did he? If he did I will personally-"

"Ezio I'm fine, you know me well enough to know that I would never let that (5)gut für nichts Hurensohn do anything to me" I chided as I stared him in the eyes. Ezio fidgeted a bit as he looked down at me, I silently cursed the slight height difference, and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The way he did it was cute and almost puppy like that almost made me forget about everything.

"MI dispiace bella it is a habit. I would hate myself if something bad happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it, especially if that Bastardo is involved" Ezio answered as a faint blush lingered on his cheeks. I brushed it off as he changed the topic, pulling me into a bone crushing. I couldn't stay upset for long and I hugged back, hiding my face in the crook of his neck and smiling softly- something I didn't want him to see- until he pulled back, unintentionally leaving his hands resting on my waist. I fought the feelings that stirred inside me as I put on my casual blank face before he noticed my smile. The most he got from me was a smirk and I was going to keep it that way. " I have missed your company bella, I have so much to tell you. I didn't think you'd be gone for so long you must tell me of your adventures"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ezio but the only adventure I've had is travelling from town to town running errands for Tante Greta and helping give the children new homes" I lied casually. Ezio rolled his eyes and gave me that look- the one where he knows something was up when someone didn't tell him something. It was a look I grew to learn. Ezio was far from stupid, he knew what he was doing and used it as a façade to figure out what was going on.

"You really expect me, your best and closest friend, to believe that you are dropping off deliveries or mail for Greta? Not to mention the fact I see you with no boxes or children or even mail on you when you leave" Ezio stated matter of factly as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Damn he was observant and I needed to be more careful. 

"Yes Ezio, because that's what I do for Tante Greta to help out. Besides, her birthday is coming soon and I went to Roma to pick something up for her. Something special."

"You could have at least invited me to come with you I've been in Firenza for far to long"

"One day you will, but now is not the time" I answered as I pulled out of his embrace, trying not to give off the wrong Ideas as I slowed my heart rate. Something flashed across Ezio's face quickly but I hadn't gotten the chance to fully analyze it due to Claudia walking out of the shop squealing excitedly as she held a huge bundle of dark purple silk in her arms no doubt for one of the two engagement parties I would be involved in soon. 

"Ahhh Ezio there you are!" Claudia exclaimed excitedly as she began to unfurl the silks and let the dress unfurl. The sleeves would reach her elbows and the neckline was somewhat low as a beautiful dark black lace pattern covered the bodice, the skirt flowy. I had to admit the dress was gorgeous. "Do you like my dress?"

"Its is beautiful just like you dear sister, " Ezio beamed "I may have to fight off some boys"

"Says the man who's slept with a majority of Firenza" I pointed out. Ezio gave me a side glare as Claudia laughed.

"This isnt an everyday dress, this is for Adelina and Federico's engagement party tomorrow night. Madre said almost half of Firenza will be there" Claudia grinned as she spun around. My eyes widened slightly at that, that many people were going to be here? I was under the assumption the party would be small. I could feel Ezio stiffen at the mention of the engagement party, almost as if he didnt want it to even happen "and don't go sneaking off with Cristina either, Padre wants you there so we can celebrate Federico"

"Cristina is coming?" I asked in shock, normally I had never asked such things but it genuinely surprised me even though I should have known better. Cristina Vespucci, the most beautiful girl in all of Firenza and whos family had been very influential around the city: Men worshipped the ground she walked on, artists begged her for her time to paint her, she was adored by all. Ezio had been one of those men and unfortunately that made my confidence in my appearance plummet.

"I would do no such thing" Ezio huffed and rolled his eyes though his sister eyed him suspiciously.

"That's what you said last night until you snuck out" Claudia snickered. I felt my heart break a little but I pushed it to the side as I cocked an eyebrow at Ezio. He just rolled his eyes- no blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Odd.

"I didn't sneak out to see her last night, I snuck out because I needed to clear my head and hopefully see if Adelina had returned safely" Ezio defended "and now that I see she has I have some things to talk to her about and they cannot wait"

"Adelina has her other engagement party tonight, remember. Greta wants her home now so she can get ready, it took everything in me to even convince Greta to let Adelina come with me to get my dress" Claudia reminded him. I nearly forgotten about tonight though in all honesty I had been under the assumption that it was to happen after the Auditore party. Ezio had seemed confused and slightly disappointed at the news "Greta has invited us though Mama and Papa aren't going"

"Why not, I could live for a party especially if this woman is going to be there, I have yet to see her at one" Ezio joked as he nudged me, quickly covering up that disappointed look. This wasn't going to be awkward at all, Father and Greta had told Giovanni about our peoples engagement parties and to ensure the marriage would go through the engaged couple would take their partners purity- not in front of everyone, but it would be around the guests that consisted of close family and the soon to be's. Knowing that Ezio and Claudia were going to be there just made it a bit weirder.

"Great, gosh I'm so excited. I'll let Greta know you're coming and she'll give you a special outfit to wear. Now let's go, we have to get you ready" Claudia said as she grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away, leaving Ezio behind us "The party is in a few hours, you need to prepare as well, we don't need you smelling like you came crawling out of the stables"

Translation 

1) I'd kick your ass

2) Oh fuck off

3)I can take care of myself I don't need anyone to defend me. I don't need a man to defend my honor I can do it myself. Leave me the fuck alone Veiri, go home

4) My beautiful rose

5) Good for nothing son of a bitch


	4. A party

Claudia had left her new dress with Anetta as she pulled me into the Orphanage and into my room, pulling the heavy red curtains closed so that nobody could try to peak through. Not long after Aunt Greta had come in behind me and began to draw a hot bath, filling it with herbs and lighting candles, muttering a small prayer to the gods and ancestors as she did. I could tell Claudia was confused as she began to undo the braids and feathers in my hair so that I could wash it. I stripped out of my robes and stepped into the tub as Claudia and Aunt Greta began to talk, Aunt Greta calling for one of the servants and informing them to get clothes for Claudia and Ezio. I knew exactly what my dress for the evening had been and I couldn't help but flush from embarrassment, could this night have gotten any worse? I let the water run over me as I scrubbed off all the dirt and washed my hair, feeling much better knowing I was clean. Eventually Claudia had left to get ready as I finished up with my bath, drying myself off as Aunt Greta sat me at the vanity and began to prepare me. I watched as she grabbed the black paint off the table next to her, dipping her fingers in the paint as she looked at me. I knew that with this ink, they'd never come off, just like the ones down my spine and along my ribs. These Runes would define me for the rest of my life and hopefully I would be able to channel their powers. I nodded and she began, feeling the cool substance on my skin. Aunt Greta never married, which was why she never had hers done, but she insisted it was better that way. Looking down I watched as she pained the runes on me, right above my heart and down my chest, right between my breasts: Gebo- for love and marriage, Inguz- for fertility and growth, and Uruz- for strength and courage.

Once she was finished she put up the paint and wiped off her hands on a small dirty cloth and began on my hair, running a brush through it to it would part easier. I stared at myself in the mirror as she put the braids back in, adding little flowers and my feathers, as she seemed to frame my face, letting my hair rest over my shoulders as waves fell from it. I could hardly recognize myself as she applied red paint over my lips and seemed to somehow darken up my eyes, placing a black line around my eyes. Once she was finished she got up and headed towards the trunk before pulling out my dress for the evening and handed it to me, leaving the room to get ready herself before she headed out of Firenza and into the woods behind us where we would be meeting. I knew some of the people there would have been family and family friends of my aunt, and though I hadn't known them well, they were like me and that made them close enough. I pulled on the dress, watching as the semi see through material outlined my body, the neckline low and the sleeves long reminding me of one of those fancy nightgowns people wore- at least for the noble class anyways. Sometimes I forgot my Aunt had climbed her way into nobility while my father and I remained farmers to keep people from suspecting who we truly were. I knelt in front of my bed and prayed to the Gods, seeing I had been so young I didn't have my patron yet, they would reveal themselves to me tonight, so I had always prayed to all the Gods to keep them close. My heart hammered in my chest at the thought of finding my Patron tonight, wondering who it could possibly be. Like tradition stated, I had prayed for an hour, asking for blessings, strength, and guidance for not only myself but for my soon to be husband as well hoping to unite the two families and continue on the Sternberg legacy and bloodline for future generations. Once my prayers were done I headed out to where the party was being held, walking the corridors barefoot as I slipped out of the Orphanage and made my way to the stables as I hopped on Equinox and rode out of Firenza. Once out of the cities massive walls I kept my eye out for the small trail that Aunt Greta had told me about. Once I found it I led Equinox down the small dirt path as the trees began to clump together more, the birds singing as the sun had began to set behind the trees in a beautiful orangish red glow. The path got narrower as I found myself in the thickest past of the forest, keeping my eyes out for any wild animals looking to attack, before the path began to get larger. I could hear the faint sound of drums and flutes and as I peered through the tree line I could see a large bonfire had been lit, sending away the inky darkness of the night. I hopped off Equinox as I looked at the large clearing that lay nestled on the bank of a large, calm river as the light of the full moon had been reflected in its smooth waters. Behind the fire stood Aunt Greta, wearing a simple loose white Nordic dress, her long hair undone, as no material wealth had been present on her. She was now simply natural beauty. Off too the side I could see Claudia, Ezio, and Federico as Claudia had been wearing something much similar to Aunt Greta only her made out of a silk red material while Federico and Ezio both wore large yet simple white tunics that exposed most of there chest and knee length black leather trousers. I had to bite my lip at seeing Ezio, something about seeing him dressed like that had stirred something within me. I changed my gaze to see a handful of women, young and old, dressed in the same manner as the drumbeats thrived, sending a good vibration through my body. Aunt Greta looked over as Equinox laid on the ground, Aunt Greta grinning before whistling really loudly causing everything to stop and everyone look at her. 

"Tonight is a special night my brothers and sisters, a very special night indeed" Aunt Greta started as she looked out over the crowd, before pointing to me, making everyone shift there attention on me. I stood still and remained my emotionless self as I tried to avoid their gazes. I could tell both Ezio and Federico stared lustfully as their jaws dropped. I blushed lightly as I slowly made my way to Aunt Greta, a path splitting apart so I could get to her, the heat of the fire on my back providing me comfort. "Today we celebrate a young girl, taking her first steps into womanhood, today we celebrate my niece, Adelina's, marriage and tonight we bless that holy Union with Friia and Wodin's blessing but that is not all we are celebrating. Today she will discover her patron as she makes a blood oath to serve her Gods, to honor us all. This is a new beginning as she will help further our bloodline, our heritage, for generations to come. We pass the flame to this young woman. Let us begin and party in her honor"

Everyone cheered as Aunt Greta lead me to the water and handed me a cup full of a strong liquid. I took it and without hesitation I downed the whole thing before handing the cup back to her, feeling a bit woozy as I felt a pull. Taking a deep breathe in I closed my eyes and began to meditate, focusing on calling out to my patron. Everything around me seemed to still as the noises had been blocked out and I fell into a trance. All around me I could feel a deathly presence yet it was calm and cool though it did not feel harmful or remotely familiar to my family and my peoples gods. This... This felt much ancient, much more powerful, and it was letting it's presence be known to me as if they were letting everyone know they had been claiming what was theirs. What I had also noticed was that it felt familiar, like I had been near this being before in not only an intimate way but for many lives as well. Who are you? I called out silently as the power seemed to flood through me, symbols and figures floating around me yet to blurry to see or distinguish as the past by. 

'It is a pleasure to see you again Adelina, you and I have been together for many, many years,' A deep yet soothing voice said, though I couldn't see him yet 'Your soul has always been with me since the beginning of time itself. My name is Anubis'

Why had that name seemed familiar? Every fiber in my being pulled towards him as it called for him, telling me that what he said was true. I had never heard of this god before but it was possible I knew it in other lives. I looked around as I noticed a tan, lean yet muscular man dressed in beautiful linens and jewels stepped forward though what caught me was his head: It was a jackal, with deep black fur and sparkling emerald green eyes. Though part of me told me to be scared or worried I wasn't, instead I felt safe and comfortable and in a weird way his look was very attractive. He smiled softly as he chuckled.

'I waited to show myself to you this time because I knew that this was how I was supposed to come to you again, the other times I have always appeared when you were a child. But that isn't to say I haven't kept my eye on you and guided you along the way, I always keep an eye out for my consort and high priestess. Make the oath, enjoy your night, I will speak with you later, their is much that I have to talk with you about' Anubis said, and with that he was gone. Slowly I came out of my trance as I gasped quietly for breath. Looking at Aunt Greta, I nodded and took the knife from her as I cut my palm. I walked further into the water as I held my hand out, the water slowly rising up my body and chilling me to my bones. I watched as my blood dripped into the water as I began to speak.

"(1)Anubis, mein Name ist Adelina van den Sternberg und ich suche deine Weisheit, deine Stärke und deine Führung. Ich versuche dir zu dienen und beanspruche dich als meinen Patron. Ich werde deine Bedürfnisse ehren und tun, was du fragst. Ich widme mein Leben, mein Sein dir, da ich dein treuester Diener sein werde. Ich lege diesen Eid im Blut, damit er niemals gebrochen wird und du meine Seele im nächsten Leben und im Leben danach findest. Ich ehre diese Worte, genauso wie mein Blut dasselbe tut." I said. With that I held my breath as I dunked myself under the water and stayed there for a minute before resurfacing. I heard cheers behind me as I made my way back to the bank, my dress clinging to me and showing off a lot more then before as Aunt Greta pulled Federico over and handed him the knife as I stood in front of him, shivering slightly.

"Federico Auditore, like Adelina, you too must make a blood oath to her. This oath is a powerful one, not meant to be broken, and is most honored and sacred as you join your two bloods together." Aunt Greta said as she looked at him. He only nodded as he looked me in the eyes before cutting his own hand and wincing slightly as he grabbed the hand I cut. He held it tight as our blood mixed together and the bond had formed. Aunt Greta grinned as she stood between us, clearing her throat. "With this bond, you have both agreed to honor each other, be faithful to each other, be there for each other. You have made a bond that now ties both the Auditore family and the Sternberg family together. Know that if this bond is broken the consequences may be dire, but you have pledged yourselves to one another in more then one way you can imagine. To seal this bond even further you two must spend the night with another and take one another's virtue, we will be here to celebrate more when you get back"

Federico looked surprised, a blush covering his face, as I still held his hand and led him into the woods, passing by Ezio who gave his brother an odd look as the music picked up again and Claudia joined in on the dancing. I led him further away from the fire until we could barely here the music as the only sound around us had been the crickets. I eventually stopped and turned around as I made sure we weren't alone. To be honest I was nervous, I had never been with anyone before and I didn't know what to expect. Federico looked at me with a soft smile, a little glimmer in his brown eyes. He looked cute in a slightly dopey since of the word. At first he didn't say anything, he just stared and admired me as he couldn't help but look down, my wet dress showing off everything though he seemed to be intrigued by the runes on my body. His fingers gently grazed my cheeks as he loomed over me only a bit seeing I reached up to Ezio's height, which was roughly up to his mouth. I could feel my heart in my throat as I reached up and kissed him, knowing I needed to do this and the faster it was done the less awkward it would be.

"Are you sure you want to do this bella? I don't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable-" Federico started as he whispered against my lips, his forehead resting on mine. I nodded.

"This is what has to be done. To honor my family and honor my word" I started.

Federico nodded as he leaned down and kissed me again as his hands went to my hips, holding tightly. I closed my eyes as I placed my hands on his chest, him slowly backing me into a tree. Carefully I pulled off his shirt as he kissed down my neck, lightly placing his lips along my skin to try and be gentle, no doubt thinking I would want more, though it didn't make me feel much of anything. My hands roamed his somewhat built body as be began to suck on my neck, one hand pulling the my dress over my shoulders as it slipped off and fell to the ground leaving me completely naked. Federico eyed me wistfully as he took everything in, his fingers slightly grazing down my chest and touching the now permanent ink on my skin. I could feel the bulge within his pants as he slipped them off, too eager, as he lined himself up with my entrance, sliding between my thighs. I had to admit, his size wasn't to bad but it hadn't been impressive.

Federico held me tightly as a soft moan escaped his lips, while I grabbed his shoulders and leaned my head back. I had always been told that your first time would hurt but this I could almost barely feel anything. I shifted a bit as Federico grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist though he held them tightly as he began to slowly move his hips up, thrusting in and out as he did. I moaned softly as he picked up his pace only a bit, feeling his body press against mine as my back had been scratched against the rough tree bark. Each thrust went through me as Federico panted, whispering sweet nothings into my ear in Italian. Unfortunately, I hadn't felt anything really, just the body between my legs and in me. Thats all this was, it lacked passion- most of it on my part.

Eventually Federico stopped and stepped back as he carried me to the small clearing next to us, still in me as he laid down and kept me on top of him, one hand gripping my thighs as the other gripped my hip tightly and looked at me, a soft smile on his face as his eyes shimmered. I began to rock my hips back and forth as I laid my hands on his chest, trying to create some sort of friction or sensation only to find none. As I rode him I heard the small snap of a twig and I looked over cautiously, Federico to wrapped up in pleasure to notice. Thats when I felt myself blush as my stomach tingled as my eyes met those golden brown ones. Ezio. Something inside me snapped as I rode Federico harder and moaned a bit louder.

*Ezio POV*

I hadn't been expecting this when I had snuck off to follow Federico and Adelina into the woods. I honestly thought that they would kiss, but never this. I had only found them due to hearing moans come from further within and I had frozen when I made eye contact with Adelina, my pants instantly becoming tight as I stepped slightly closer, watching Adelina ride my brother. I couldn't take my eyes off her baked form as it glowed in the moonlight, showing off her curves as her breasts bounced up and down, odd markings on her chest though that turned me on even more. Fuck. Adelina was absolutely stunning and Dio what would I give to be underneath her as she rode me right about now. Despite hearing her honey like heavenly moans I could tell they lacked passion, was Federico- the man who taught me how to please women- not able to please such a goddess as Adelina? How could he not do such a thing, not be passionate? He was where I wanted to be right now and he hadn't even been doing a good job, I could see that.

I knew, as soon as she and I locked eyes with one another, I knew I had to make her feel every bit of goddess she was. I couldn't let her be unsatisfied, especially since this had been her first time, oh no that wouldn't do. Ever since Adelina arrived in Firenza I hadn't been able to keep her off my mind, I couldn't help but stare in awe when I saw her as I always wanted to get her to smile at least once, I couldn't help but think of her and dream of her- though most dreams consisted of what I was watching but it would be me and her. I needed her in more ways then one, and nothing I had done to quench that thirst had gone away: not the brothels, not Cristina, not even myself. I needed her. I knew since the first time I had laid my eyes on Adelina I had been in love, sneaking off with her that first night to run the roof tops had made it even more clear that I wanted to be with her, my heart yearned for her. I needed to somehow split up their engagement, convince father to let me marry her instead and win her over, With time, I knew it would happen or so I thought. Returning to the moment I needed to fix myself so I turned back around and walked off towards home, Adelina's naked body not once leaving my mind. Oh I would make Adelina mine and I would please her more then Federico.

Translation  
1)Anubis, my name is Adelina van den Sternberg and I seek your wisdom, your strength, and your guidance. I seek to serve you and I claim you as my Patron. I will honor your needs and do as you ask, I dedicate my life, my being to you, as I will be your most faithful servant. I make this oath in blood so that it may never be broken and that you may find my soul in the next life and the life after. I honor these words, just as my blood does the same.


	5. Meeting with Anubis and birthday gifts

*Adelina POV*

After Federico and I had finished with honoring our deal we had joined the rest of the party, him slightly gushing as he kept our hands intertwined. I kept my usual face as I caught Aunt Greta give me a soft smile and nod as if saying she had been proud. Despite Federico, I still hadn't felt anything and when we got back I had instantly looked for where Ezio could have been, only I didnt find him. I felt a little disappointed but I had pushed it out of mind and sight. I was supposed to be with Federico, not him. Eventually I ended up dancing with Claudia as we joined in on the dance, the fire dancing around and keeping us warm well into the night. If anyone caught us here, doing this, we would have all been executed but it was a risk worth taking. We partied well into the night until eventually we all had gone home, Federico giving me one last kiss before he had gone into his home. I liked Federico just not in that way, he reminded me of a brother.

I had slipped out of my dress and into a loose blouse before I picked all the flowers out of my hair and laid down in my bed. Tonight had been eventful but it felt as if I had been missing something, something important. Slipping under the heavy silk covers as I pulled the black silk curtains closed I slipped into a deep and somewhat peaceful sleep.

I found myself in a large field of wheat that seemed to glow a beautiful gold color in the rising sunlight, its rays stretching far and wide and yet I was the only one here. Where was I? What was odd was that the sun hadn't moved and it stayed in the same spot, was this some sort of weird dream? Curiously I walked forwards as I let my hands run over the wheat. This place was gorgeous and it did remind me a lot of my old home. I may have descended from a long line of Assassins but I was raised on a farm like my father and his father before him.

"Adelina" I heard a familiar deep voice say from behind me. I stopped and turned around to see my patron, Anubis, a smile on his face "I swear with each time I see you your beauty radiates even more then the sun." I blushed.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously. I was never one to be awkward so at the first signs of it I moved to change it quickly. He chuckled.

"The field of reeds, this is where the souls of the afterlife go once they move on. There is more to this but those areas cannot be explored. The living arent supposed to be here but for you it is an exception"

"Its beautiful. Reminds me of home, I loved to run around the wheat fields all the time."

"I know. Like I said, I have watched over you for a very long time. You have a very important destiny ahead of you my love, though I cannot say what it is yet. You will know in time what it is though the signs will show. Do not fear them, accept them, they will make you stronger but do not tell anyone of them for your own safety" Anubis explained. I looked at him curiously, what did he mean by that?

"Why? What is it?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. I blushed a bit at out closeness, I couldn't deny the attraction I felt.

" Since you were born your life had been difficult, you have been faced with problem after problem to the point where it seems near impossible to move forwards. This was to help you grow into the woman you are now but your life will grow harder as you face difficult decisions, loose people you love and care about, the path ahead will be the toughest thing you've ever faced. It is important that you just face it, do not back down though I know you won't. You have an important destiny and this is the only way you will achieve it and grow. If you tell people of the gifts you will soon receive people will try to kill you and hunt you down for themselves: some of these people would be Templars. You are special Adelina and you must hone your gifts if you wish to succeed. I will be here to help you through the process and help you train and transition into your new life. If you refuse to accept this life, this duty, you will end up dying and killing everyone here with you." Well, that wasn't a lot to take in. If I had refused to do any part of this then millions of innocents would suffer at my hand. I couldn't do that, it was my job as an assassin to keep everyone safe. My head was spinning, this was certainly a lot to take in but deep down I felt as if I had this conversation a million times before and it felt right. I could feel something greater rise from within me, just shifting under the sands.

"What am I?" I asked. Anubis smiled.

"Someone important, someone unknown to few but loved dearly by those few, someone who's job is to protect the world. You are far more important then you realize and for this reason your true self must always remain hidden. You will learn of your true self yet you will not learn of it now, but you will, in a few days. If you tell anyone make sure you trust them with your life, this news can change everything within the blink of an eye"

"Then I'll keep it hidden, no reason for unnecessary risks when the world is at stake" I pointed out. Anubis nodded.

"Very well. You have had a long night, it is time for you to sleep. Remember I will always be here watching you and guiding you. You are this world's savior Adelina van den Sternberg, this Italian Renaissance is a defining moment in history that all will remember and admire as new doors open to the future." Renaissance? What did he mean by the Italian Renaissance? Was something in this era supposed to happen, was that what he meant by the future remembering these very moments?

"I will do my best. How else could I get ahold of you?"

"Use the tarot cards, they tell a story more then people think. It isn't a game, it is a way to talk to myself and other gods" Anubis said. I nodded as he and the world faded away. I wasn't sure how Tarot cards would help me talk to them exactly but I had a feeling it was much more then some popular game here.

I sat up, gasping for air, as I looked around and found myself in bed as the sunlight poured into my room. I let out a sigh as I laid back down and let the silks pull me in. I may not have done anything strenuous but I had been worn out like I always had. I just needed to push through the pain. Today was going to be a long day, that I was sure of, and tonight I knew was going to be even longer. Part of me knew I had to face Ezio and I wasn't so sure that was a good thing, it would be an awkward interaction though deep down something inside of me stirred. I hadn't expected him to see me or his brother like that and yet instead of turning away he kept his eyes on me the entire time, raking in my entire body. I blushed, I had to admit I did enjoy the way he looked at me, but I couldn't let that happen again. Honor my family, that was my duty. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door before it had been pushed open and I had looked over to see Aunt Greta pop her head in.

"Adelina, sweetheart, are you up?" Aunt Greta asked softly. Groaning slightly I climbed out of bed and made my way to Aunt Greta, a smile gracing her face as she stepped inside my room with two boxes in her hands, one small and the other big. I looked at her curiously as she grinned widely, Aunt Greta was known for her surprises after all she had loved to give everyone gifts, it would drive father crazy when she used to live with us "Happy birthday Adelina"

"You didn't" I said playfully as she held out the boxes to me. I grabbed them as I walked over to my bed and sat them down as she came to my side and brushed some of the hair out of my face as I looked back up at her, already dressed and ready for the day. I never knew why she didn't marry but then again most men wouldn't be able to handle her. She found pleasure and peace in her isolated life, something I had been used to since I was younger.

"Oh I did, I know you don't celebrate your birthday for reasons but tonight is a big night for you, you are becoming a woman after all and Federico may not spoil you enough" Aunt Greta said, teasing the last bit as I saw the sad shimmer in her eyes. I knew she missed mom as much as I had, even more so since she knew her "Your father and I are so proud of you, especially after last night, you did absolutely marvelous. The smaller box is from your father, he had plans to make it here for the party but unfortunately got tied up in Augsburg, the larger one is from me. I thought you deserved something nice and since it is an engagement party you can wear it tonight"

"I don't understand why I have to wear a dress when you know I hate them and everyone here knows I don't wear them" I said. Aunt Greta chuckled as I grabbed the smaller box, feeling the weight of it in my hands. It was somewhat heavy as I began to open it.

"You only have to wear one for tonight, then you'll never have to worry about it again. You will be the most beautiful girl in all of Italy tonight, trust me, though you are the most beautiful woman throughout Italy. Word has gotten around of your sudden appearances, it seems you captured Italy's heart because all they can talk about is the Gorgeous yet mysterious black robed girl. My contacts from all over have told me the city has given you titles: (1) la musa nera di Roma, la rosa nera di Venezia, la dea nera di forlì, la principessa vestita di nero di Monteriggioni, la ninfa nera di San Gimignano. Some even carry over to Germany as well." Aunt Greta explained. Yes, I had been aware of these titles but I didn't think they had stuck and frankly titles weren't my thing. I was an Assassin, a simple farmer, I hadn't grown used to Noble life until I had come here to live with Aunt Greta and now, soon, marry into the Auditore family. Opening the box I gasped slightly as my eyes wandered over the gorgeous gift in front of me, I was never one for jewelry, but this was perfect. It was beautiful gold chain choker, five smaller circular rubies lining the chain, as a larger ruby hung down off the front. My mouth fell open slightly as my fingers traced over the necklace lightly, the gold cool to the touch as Aunt Greta grabbed the necklace and placed it around my neck, clipping it, as she moved my hair out of the way. I felt the cool chain wrap around my throat as the heavy pendant rested right in the middle of my chest just slightly above my cleavage. I loved it so much and though father wasn't here I could feel his love radiate from it "This was your mother's old necklace. She wanted you to have it for your sixteenth birthday, your father honored those wishes. Your next gift was also your mothers but she never got the chance to where it"

Curiously I grabbed the second box and opened it, pulling out the dress inside. I watched it unfurl as my eyes widened, the dress just as gorgeous as the necklace. The dress was made out of black velvet, the front of the gown and bodice made out of gold silk as gold and red embroidery pulled the materials together and outlined the bodice all the way to the long yet loose skirt, a thin black cord tying the two sides together almost like a corset, as the form fitting sleeves turned into angel sleeves as it got longer as gold silk lined the inside of the sleeve. The neckline was low and attached to the top was a hood. This was the perfect dress for assassinations and by the Gods was it the most beautiful dress I laid my eyes on.

"It's beautiful..." I said in awe.

"Your mother would have loved to see you in it, that's why she added the hood. If only she could see you now, I know she would be proud" Aunt Greta said as she sniffled a bit. I laid the dress on the bed and gave Aunt Greta a hug. Instantly she hugged back as she kisse dthe top of my head.

"Danke Tante Greta, I love them both" I said. She only hummed in response.

"I'm glad. Now get dressed, I have a few errands for you to run today before the party tonight" Aunt Greta said as she broke the hug and looked at me, pulling out a few papers as she did and handed them to me. I took them as I looked at her "This first letter goes to Paola, the second one goes to La Volpe. Both need to get to them quickly, both of them may have information on the informant you are looking for. After that I need you to go to the bakers and inform them that they will be needing to take the cakes and treats to the Palazzo Auditore by this evening. I am also expecting a letter from Machiavelli as well so check the pigeon coup on your way back and stop by the market as well, pick up some more flour and grains while you're at it"

"Of course Tante, it will be done"

"Don't be late either, you need to be back here so that we can get you ready. We wouldn't want to keep your future husband waiting" Aunt Greta grinned. I only nodded my head as she left without a word. Shutting the door behind her I instantly changed out of my night gown and into my robes, tucking the letters inside my pockets, checking my blades as I walked out of my room and rushed down the halls as I pulled my hood up. I instantly made my way into the crowded streets of Firenza, the city surprisingly alive early in the morning and when the guards weren't looking I quickly fee climbed up the houses and onto the roof. It was my favorite way to travel and it was much faster then walking the crowded streets. I ran along the roof tops, leaping over gaps with ease, as I made my way to the pigeon coup. I would see La Volpe last seeing he usually hung around the Mercato Vecchio, that way I could bring back the goods Aunt Greta needed without having to. The wind wrapped around me as I ran, the cool air stinging my skin slightly, as the sun's golden rays stretched out far. I was considering going up to the Duomo to watch the sunrise but it had been to late and no doubt would I have been late to get ready. I loved this feeling, the feeling of freedom as I ran, it made me forget all my worries as nothing could chain me or hold me down. Once I made it up to the coup I had seen one pigeon on it as I carefully opened the door and grabbed the pigeon as I took the note off its leg before putting it back in its cage. I tucked the letter into my pocket and made my way towards La Rosa Colta. I had met Madam Paola quite a few times, even letting me stay for a couple of nights to lie low from Weisnbachs men and the occasional wounds. She was a good woman, strong to, and wasn't afraid to offer help. In a way she reminded me of an older version of myself minus the brothel and amount of partners I had though it didnt bother me to much. Paola's courtesans had been able to get me some much needed info on Wesienbach and his movements but also keeping me informed on not only the De'pazzi's but any Templar coming in through Firenza as well. Once I neared the brothel I quickly jumped down and joined the crowds as the guards looked up to make sure they hadn't seen anything as I cut my way through and entered the court full of women dressed in thin simple silk dresses, breasts out and skirts reaching their knees as their hair had been pulled up. Most of the girls here knew me, only one or two liking me, while the others seemed to just glare at me with some sort of envy or jealousy. Much to my surprise I had come here a lot which is why all the girls here knew me. I nodded my head slightly at one of the girls who waved as I pushed open the door and walked up the stairs to Paola's office. Knocking on the door I waited until I heard her tell me to enter.

Paola smiled brightly as I walked in, standing up from behind the desk as she walked over and gave me a hug in which I returned. I may not have liked showing affection but Paola was a dear friend and an exception.

"Adelina, its so good to see you again and look no injuries, I take it your trip to Roma went well" She asked as she broke the hug, her long black hair that was always in a braid pulled over her shoulders. I nodded.

"I ran into a few complications but nothing I couldn't handle. The man in hunting is very tricky" I answered. She only chuckled.

"If there is one thing I know about you is that you're a great hunter, he wont be hiding for long. So, what brings the great Adelina to my brothel? With the amount of times you come here the men think their angelo nero di Firenze works here and hope to get a chance with you"

"And that will never happen. Tante Greta has a letter for you" I said as I pulled the letter out pf my pocket and handed it to her. She nodded as she opened it and began to read it, a serious look crossing over her features.

"I see. Tell her I will get right on it"

"I will. Any news yet?"

"The streets have beem oddly quiet recently which leads me to believe the templars are planning something big. You will be the first person I tell"

"Thank you" I said as I nodded my head again and turned, shutting the door behind me as she finished up the rest of the letter. Men and women looked at me as I walked out back into the streets and headed towards the market as I slipped into a group of robed monks. Let's just say the guards hadn't been to keen on me since I refused their advances and knocked them on their asses but since I was marrying Federico they didnt even bother trying to put me on trial. By the time I got to the market it had already been buzzing and go of life. I spotted La Volpe leaning on one of the walls along the perimeter of the market, his cautious eyes watching everything around him. I slipped my way through the crowd and stood next to him as I had already pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to him. La Volpe, now noticing I had been by his side, grabbed the letter from me and smiled softly at me. He was like an uncle to me, especially because he and Aunt Greta had some sort of romance going on: that being Aunt Greta teasing amd flirting with both La Volpe and Machiavelli.

"Grazie Adelina" La Volpe said kindly "and enjoy tonight hmm, this is a big event for you"

"I will try but we both know parties are boring" I said, giving a faint smirk. La Volpe laughed a bit.

"That I can agree with. I wish you and Federico the best of luck, and tell Greta I said hello"

"I will, auf weidersehen" I said quickly as I headed back into the bustling market and made my way towards some of the stands. I reached for the bag of florins in my pouch and paid one the merchant as I grabbed a large back of flour and a large bag of wheat, slinging them over my shoulders with ease before I began to walk off, stopping by another merchant and grabbing a deck of tarot cards. I was sure Anubis would teach me how to use them but I felt that they would also be self explanatory for someone like me. Most people seemed to have forgotten I was raised on a farm as they moved out of my way so I could walk, some looking at me while the younger girls giggled and gossiped, 'farm girl' leaving their lips as I made my way to the bakers. Unlike Ezio I left their petty insults alone because they really didnt bother me much and it wasn't anything I had heard before. By the time I got to the bakers it was already afternoon and the bakers seemed a little annoyed by my message but nodded and assured me it would be there in time for tonight. I couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen tonight, maybe it had been nerves but I highly doubted it. I made my way back to Aunt Greta's orphanage, keeping my eye out on the mysterious shadow following me from the roof tops.

Translations:  
1)The black muse of Rome, the black rose of Venice, the black goddess of Forli, the black princess of Monteriggioni, the black nymph of San Gimignino


	6. Old friends and Engagements

By the time I had gotten back to the Orphanage it was mid afternoon and I had taken both the wheat and flour into the kitchen before finding Aunt Greta and giving her the letter from Machiavelli. Currently I was standing in front of a large mirror wearing mother's dress. It had fit me perfectly, defining my curves and pushing up my breasts enough to catch men's attention, as the silks and velvet felt soft against my skin. As much as I hated dresses I had to admit I loved this one, the skirt having a slight roundness to it though no petticoat had been underneath and had a slight train to it as I kept the hood down. The only make up I had on way a very thin layer of silver eyeshadow and my lips had been painted a deep red color. I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror, I had looked like a completely different person.

"Oh my gosh" I heard a familiar female French accent say from behind me, causing me to turn around. I grinned instantly as I walked over snf pulled her into a hug "I never thought I'd see the day the great master assassin Adelina van den Sternberg in a dress. Its a miracle, really, but you look absolutely gorgeous"

"Madeleine" I said as I slipped into English "it is so good to see you again (1) Mon amie. What are you doing here? I thought father sent you to Leipzig"

"Ahhh he did, but then I joined him in Augsburg. Now he's sent me here to help you" Madeleine answered as she hugged back. I was ecstatic, Madeleine was one of my only friends before I arrived here in Firenza, her father was an English baker while her mother had been a French seamstress. She grew up speaking English and French and when she was five years old she and her family had moved to Köln. When Madeleine was fifteen she got into a fight with a few lower ranking Templars to defend a poor old man living in the streets and that was when I recruited her to join the creed in which she accepted as she wanted to get away from her parents and help people. That was a year ago. She and I had become close, damn near inseparable, and she had the makings of a great assassin. Madeleine tried her hardest to learn German- she could understand what we were saying but had the hardest time trying to answer to speak it back.

"I am so glad to see you here. And you're wearing a dress as well" I said, eyeing her dress which was in place of her robes. She wore a beautiful light blue silk dress with floral designs on it, her embroidery done in solver thread, as the corset she had on also pushed up her breasts, the sleeves and bodice clinging to her as her skirt fell loose and flat, no petticoat underneath it, as the dress suited her pale skin. Her short pixie cut brown hair had been left down as her brown eyes shimmered with hope. Madeleine was an image of perfection and seeing her like this proved it.

"You don't think I would miss my best friends engagement party, would you? Greta invited us" Madeleine said simply as she parted my hair and pulled it over my shoulders before straightening up some of the feathers tied in my hair and tightening the braids in the sides of my head. Us? Who had she meant by us? She seemed to notice my slight confusion as she said that before smirking to herself slightly as she fought back a small blush.

"Us?"

"Yes us, did you really think Milo wouldn't be coming with me?" Madeleine asked teasingly. I grinned. Milo was here? This was surely going to be a fun night, Milo had reminded me of Ezio just German, Less reckless and more responsible, and not a Casanova. Milo and I grew up together, worked the same farm, trained together, bled and fought together. He was the only other friend I had besides Madeleine in Germany. Madeleine gave me a soft somewhat sad smile "He's down stairs with Greta, he's been excited to see you again he wouldn't stop talking about you the whole ride here. "

"Let's not keep them waiting, Tante Greta wouldn't be so happy if we were late" I said as she grinned and looped her arms through mine. I shut the door behind me as we walked down the stairs and into the large living room as two distinct voices were heard, Aunt Greta and Milo. Those two had been catching up after all Milo and Aunt Greta did know each other, Madeleine hadn't met Greta yet but she heard stories of the great Greta Jäger van den Rohe. By the time we reached them the two stopped talking as Aunt Greta instantly gushed and Milo's mouth dropped in shock. Aunt Greta had worn a beautiful silk red gown with a low neckline and long loose angel sleeves, her corset covered in a beautiful black lace, rubies and diamonds dripping from her ears and neck, as her had had been let down in loose waves. Milo wore a red blouse and a black sleeveless vest with gold embroidery, black pants clinging to his somewhat large legs, as his clothes clung to his lean yet slightly pale body. His light blue eyes seemed to compliment his dirty blond hair as he wore a black bards hat, a simple yet large white feather sticking out of the side. Milo always loved hats, and since he was of Nobility as well he grew accustomed to them. I didn't think it was necessarily the right hat but I couldn't stop him. His features were much more prominent and aggressive, most people took him for a guard or even some kind of farmer it blacksmith but that was not the case at all.

"Mein Gott" Aunt Greta said as she gushed, both of them taking me in as they looked me up and down "You look... Their arent any words to describe how absolutely Gorgeous you look. You are definitely the envy of all of Italy tonight and I'm not saying that as your Aunt"

"That is an understatement" Milo said as a light blush covered his cheeks "(2)Du bist himmlischer als Gott selbst"

"Danke, both of you. But this is the only time you will see me in one, I much prefer my robes" I said playfully. Aunt Greta only laughed as Milo straightened up and cleared his throat as he averted his gaze just a bit.

"Well lets get going, we cant keep Federico waiting" Aunt Greta said in a cheerful tune as she walked towards the front door, bringing a couple of servants with her as they held a flute, lyre, and small leather skinned drums. That could have meant only one thing as I eyed them cautiously and I wasn't so sure I liked that Idea. Madeleine and I looked at one another as we walked out, Milo joining my right side as we made our way into the streets and to the Auditore home, the sun close to setting as the sky was a beautiful reddish purple color, stars already starting to form. Already I could feel eyes on me as we stepped through the door, the chatter stopping and instantly silencing the Palazzo as gasps had been heard. I held my head high as I followed Aunt Greta down through the path that had already been forming as people had immediately stepped out of the way to let us get through, afraid to even get caught in our path as I heard the faint whispers of the women around me. All eyes had been glued to me and straight forward I could see the Auditore family all at the front. Maria and Claudia had flushed profoundly, a gin on their face, as Giovanni held a brilliant smile, though Ezio and Federico had stared in awe as their jaws dropped. I could feel Ezio's eyes burn into me as they both eyed me, I could have sworn they were drooling like most of the men here. The smell of roasted meats, breads, cakes, tartes, pies, flans, custards, rice puddings, rissoles, jellies, and sabayons all filled the air and made my mouth water, the sweet smells almost intoxicating as we made our way to them. I kept my poker face on as I we got closer, ignoring their stares as Giovanni held out his hand. I broke the loop I had with Madeleine and grabbed Giovanni's hand as we stopped walking, him kissing my knuckled softly before letting my hand go.

"Our guest of honor has finally arrived" Giovanni said as he smiled and looked around to the hundreds, even thousands, of guests that surrounded us all dressed in silks and fancy garments of various colors though the most common being a deep lush violet purple, most women here covered in make up as they hung off their men and held gold goblets of wine as others tried to catch men's attention. All these eyes on me, I felt awkward, I didn't like it. I may have been here six months but I hadn't quite adjusted to the duality of living a public life as a noble and assassin, my whole childhood was staying out of the public eye under any circumstance. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as our servants had set up along the side with a couple of other musicians "I am so pleased to know that Adelina is joining our family and marrying my son Federico, since we have known Adelina she has proved to be the perfect wife, and a perfect woman for Federico and she has cared for our family more then I have seen any other woman care for us. It is truly a blessing to have her here with us and join us. With this marriage the ties between the Auditore family and the Sternberg family will grow strong and lead to a prosperous alliance. I want to thank you all for joining us on this night as we celebrate Federico and Adelina, it truly means a lot that you would share this moment with us. To Federico and Adelina, may they have a long and happy life and a wonderful marriage." Giovanni picked up a goblet and held it up in the air, nodding his head.

"To Federico and Adelina," The crowd added as they lifted up their goblets "Salute"

"I expect grandchildren soon" Maria added, a few laughs running through the crowd as I flushed slightly, Aunt Greta turning to face the crowd as a semi large clearing had been at the center to make a slight dance floor as Aunt Greta made sure they made some room. Aunt Greta smiled as she cleared her throat.

"And as a Sternberg family tradition, we have decided to share our dance and custom with you" Greta said as she nodded, Federico snapping out of his gaze as he came forward and took my hand, Milo taking Madeleine's, as Machiavelli came out of the crowd and grabbed Aunt Greta's hand, a few shocked gasps coming from the crowd as he did. I didn't think Machiavelli or anyone here had expected him to show up seeing as he was hard to come by and rarely went to events like this. No doubt rumors would now start between Aunt Greta and Machiavelli about being possible lovers and La Volpe would definitely hear. In my opinion, La Volpe and Aunt Greta would have been a better pair seeing as La Volpe had truly did care for her. I knew of Machiavelli but I didn't know him personally- at least not yet anyways. I placed my hand against Federico's as we walked to the floor and took our places, locking eyes with each other, as the music began to play. We were following tradition, which now meant it was my turn to sing the song. Federico smiled as I cleared my throat. This was the first time anyone would hear me sing and I didn't like it.

"(3) Ach komm du Schöne bring den Wein zu mir,  
Bring den Wein zu mir, ich verdurste hier  
Ach komm du Schöne bring den Wein zu mir,  
Denn mir ist nach Wein und Weib" I sang, slipping into my native tongue as we began to skip forwards in a circle, as everyone stared even more. Federico grinned. "Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir, Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir, Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir, Dann bekommst du Wein und Weib." The circle stopped as we switched hands and went the other way, Greta Madeleine and I skipping our feet like tribal people.

"Oh, komm du Schöne auf den Tisch hinauf,  
Auf den Tisch hinauf, komm wir tanzen drauf  
Oh komm du schöne auf den Tisch hinauf,  
Denn es soll uns jeder sehen" I sang as we stopped the circle and grabbed the other hands, both intertwined as we pulled our partners in and kissed both their cheeks, kicking our feet up a bit as we did. "Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir, Einen Kuss von dir, ja den wünsch' ich mir, Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir, Will ich oben bei dir stehen"

"Die Sünde lockt  
Und das Fleisch ist schwach  
So wird es immer sein  
Die Nacht ist jung  
Und der Teufel lacht  
Komm wir schenken uns jetzt ein." and with that the men spun us outwards, our skirts spiraling out around us. My heart leapt in my chest as I curtied before standing back up and was spun back into Federico's arms, his chest pressed against my back as he laid his hands on my waist "Und später Schöne teil das Bett mit mir,  
Teil das Bett mit mir, das ich nicht so frier'  
Und später Schöne teil das Bett mit mir,  
Es soll nicht dein Schaden sein"

"Doch nur wenn du heut' keine andre küsst,  
Keine andere küsst, wenn du treu mir bist  
Doch nur wenn du heut' keine andere küsst,  
Sonst schläfst du wohl allein" I spun back out as we mover our hands up, our arms intertwining and fingers locking as we did so, before being pulled back in, kissing each others cheeks again.

"Die Sünde lockt  
Und das Fleisch ist schwach  
So wird es immer sein  
Die Nacht ist jung  
Und der Teufel lacht  
Komm wir schenken uns jetzt ein" Federico's free hand went to the small of my back as he quickly dipped me down, my hair grazing the floor as it did. Looking forwards I had see Ezio, still sitting in his chair, as he stared at me and bit his lip, eyes somewhat peering down the front of my dress. All the sudden I was pulled back up and into Federico's arms once more.

"Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Wenn du tanzt mit mir, und zwar jetzt und hier  
Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Ich will tanzen Leib an Leib" Federico took my hand and spun me around as I watched the room spin around me, before he stopped and grabbed my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around before setting me down and leaned forward, almost as if he were bowing.

"Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir  
Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Dann bekommst du Wein und Weib" We broke off as Aunt Greta, Madeleine, and I headed to the center and stuck out hands out, laying them on top of one another as we began to skip in a circle again.

"Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Wenn du tanzt mit mir, und zwar jetzt und hier  
Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Ich will tanzen Leib an Leib" Eventually the men joined in as they added their hands to the pile, their other hands softly touching our midsections as us girls kicked up our legs once more, careful not to hit anyone in front of us.

"Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir  
Ich schenk' dir ein nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,  
Dann bekommst du Wein und Weib" I sang once again, the words dying on my lips as we all broke up, Federico grabbing my hips once more to lift me up and spin me around again before setting me down, our foreheads pressed together, as his hands rested on the small of my back. All around us the crowd cheered and I instantly broke out of Federico's grip as the party turned to normal. I nodded my head slightly just as Maria and Giovanni came up to us, Aunt Greta and Machiavelli already slipping off as Claudia and Petruccio joined the party. That was when I noticed Ezio had been gone so I pushed aside the sorrow in my heart as I stood up straighter.

"That was marvelous dancing, and your voice, mio dio, that gave me chills" Maria beamed as she gave me the most heart warming grin I had ever seen. I shook my head.

"You are too kind" I said politely as Giovanni gave me a playful grin. Despite his seriousness I had warmed up to him enough to know he had a playful side, one he usually kept hidden from his children.

"We mean it Adelina, that was amazing. It does bring us great joy that we are taking you in. I have also given thought to what you told me and you're right Ezio does need to be trained and there is no one better to teach him our ways then you. Just don't tell him about our order yet, that will be left for me when the time is right" Giovanni said. I bit back a grin as I nodded, this was good news and now Ezio would be ready to join the brotherhood when the time came. Progress, sure it was slow but this was a start "And who are your friends? I don't believe that we've met before"

"Giovanni, these are my friends Madeleine Bouchée and Milo Däumler van der Ahe, they are both from the German brotherhood. Madeleine, Milo, This is Giovanni Auditore da Firenza and his wife Maria, both Assassins as well" I said as I introduced them all. Giovanni grinned as he began to talk to the two as Federico excused himself to go grab some wine when all of the sudden I felt someone walk up behind me and tap my shoulder. I turned to see Anetta as she leaned in close to me ear, keeping her voice low.

"Signore Ezio has requested your presence" Anetta said. I looked at her curiously, why would he have Anetta come get me? Why didn't he just come to me himself? I looked around, I hadn't seen Ezio anywhere, where was he? All around the room I saw some of the most Influential families of Firenza: The Medici family, The Botticelli family, Michelangelo di lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, the Vespucci family and so forth. My heart nearly froze in my chest when I saw Cristina as she mingled with the crowd though she kept her eyes out, no doubt looking for Ezio. I growled under my breath slightly. I don't know why I did, but I did.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His room" Anette said before she slipped off. Why would he be in his room when his parents wanted him at the party? Puzzled I slipped out of the conversation unseen and headed up the stairs to the hallway to find Ezio, dodging people as they tried to reach put and grab my sleeve or my arm. I sighed in annoyance, pulling away seeing as I hated most physical unwanted touches, as I made my way to his door.

Translations:  
1) My Friend  
2)You are more heavenly then God himself  
3) Oh come on beautiful bring the wine to me

Bring the wine to me, I'm dying of thirst here

Oh come on beautiful bring the wine to me

For I feel like wine and woman

I only give you one when you dance with me

If you dance with me, then I'll come to you

I only give you one when you dance with me

Then you will have wine and wife

Oh, you beautiful come up on the table

Up on the table, let's dance on it

Oh you come up on the table,

Because everyone should see us

I come up for a kiss from you

A kiss from you, yes I want that

I come up for a kiss from you

I want to stand upstairs with you

Sin beckons

And the flesh is weak

It always will be

The night is young

And the devil laughs

Come on let's pour each other now

And later beautiful share the bed with me

Share the bed with me that I'm not so cold

And later beautiful share the bed with me

It shouldn't be your harm

But only if you don't kiss anyone else today

Don't kiss another when you're true to me

But only if you don't kiss anyone today

Otherwise you will sleep alone

Sin beckons

And the flesh is weak

It always will be

The night is young

And the devil laughs

Come on let's pour each other now

I only give you one when you dance with me

If you dance with me, now and here

I only give you one when you dance with me

I want to dance body to body

I only give you one when you dance with me

If you dance with me, then I'll come to you

I only give you one when you dance with me

Then you will have wine and wife

I only give you one when you dance with me

If you dance with me, now and here

I only give you one when you dance with me

I want to dance body to body

I only give you one when you dance with me

If you dance with me, then I'll come to you

I only give you one when you dance with me

Then you will get wine and wife


	7. Our Entanglement

*SMUT WARNING AHEAD- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*

*Ezio POV*

I stared out the window as the moonlight shone in through the window as I leaned against the wall. My heart was racing in my chest with each passing second, hoping Anetta wouldn't take to long. I could barely contain myself when Adelina had walked into the party, she looked so fucking gorgeous I could barely take my eyes off of her, that dress had hugged her body in all the right ways as it showed off her curves and pushed up her breasts. I bit my tongue as I thought of her, flashing images of her last night filled my mind as I got even more aroused. I wanted to wait, to make it perfect so I could fix Federico's mistake but seeing her tonight... I couldn't wait. I could hear the music and talking from downstairs, the lively party doing nothing to distract me or bring me any happiness. In all honesty I didn't want to be at this party, I loved my brother and I wanted to support him but I couldn't do this, not when Adelina was involved. It wasn't until Adelina's last unexpected trip to Roma did I realize that I had really fallen in love with her, it was why I couldn't take enjoyment in this party, I couldn't watch the woman I had fallen in love with marry my brother. I needed to separate them. Not to long after I heard a knock on my door, and I jumped up quickly as my heart now pounded in my chest, was I really going to do this? 

"Come in" I said as I got up off the wall and walked over to the door, pulling it open as the slender body of a black and gold dressed woman entered. Adelina. One look at her in that body and I felt myself get excited, all those things I had imagined rushing through me and getting me going. Oh I was going to do this. I grinned as I shut the door "Mia bella, I am so glad you came"

"What did you need to see me for Ezio?" Adelina asked as she looked up at me with those big beautiful grayish blue eyes of hers, that noticeable but singsong like German accent of hers making me weak as my name rolled off my tongue. I smirked as I walked over to her and laid my hands on her waist, slowly backing her up to the wall behind her as she looked up at me confused though I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. Oh that was just to cute, if I hadn't have seen what I had last night I would have taken this look for Innocence.

"Why, I can't spend time with my favorite person?" I hummed playfully as I placed my hips on hers, keeping her pinned as one of my hands slowly traced up her body and skimmed the top of her breasts. Adelina gasped slightly, so low I almost didn't catch it as my eyes raked her body. She was over blessed with beauty. "Besides, I wanted to give you a gift bella"

"Ezio..." She said softly as she looked me in the eyes "You called me up here for a gift instead of waiting like the others?"

"Oh this one can't wait cara mia" I growled lowly as I rolled my hips a bit. Adelina squirmed just a bit as I could feel her body get a bit antsy "This is a very special one, something no one can know about"

"And what is it?" She asked curiously. I smirked again as my fingers traced her jaw line, briefly running my thumb along her ruby red lips. I eyed her hungrily as her necklace hung around her neck perfectly.

"I think you know tesoro. My big brother did a horrible job at pleasing such a goddess as yourself and that, well, it doesn't sit right with me. A woman like you needs to be worshipped, I know he didn't do anything to satisfy your needs, you need to experience pleasure the proper way"

"And you think you can do that?" Adelina asked as I leaned forwards my lips skimming her neck. I could hear the slight hitch in her voice as she spoke, grinning, as I pressed a kiss along her collarbone.

"(1)Oh lo so che posso bambino." I felt her shudder underneath me as I said that, I knew she loved to hear people speak Italian but I didn't think she liked it this much. I continued to kiss along her neck, stopping and sucking on her skin just between her neck and collarbone as she let out a louder gasp, her hands grabbing onto my shoulders as if she were trying to push me off but didn't have the strength to push me off- more like she didn't want to.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." She breathed out as I made my way further down to the top of her breasts. I smirked, she was slowly crumbling under me "(2)Teufel noch mal"

"(3)Ma tu vuoi questo, non vuoi che mi fermi" I pointed out as I let my other hand wander down, grabbing a handful of her skirt as it bunched up in my hand before I slipped my hand underneath it and grabbed her thigh, squeezing it tightly as I looked back at Adelina. She bit her lip as she caved into my touch, I watched as those walls break in her eyes.

"Don't be gentle with me" Adelina said. I grinned.

"(4)Oh bella, mi propongo di accontentare" I answered before I slammed my lips to hers. Adelina's eyes widened in shock as I felt her soft lips press against mine, before she relaxed and kissed back as her hands rested on my chest, moaning softly into the kiss. I growled as I pressed up against her even more, my hand on her thigh slowly going up only to find she had no undergarments on. I grinned into the kiss as I licked her bottom lip, begging for her to open her mouth as my fingers grazed her entrance. I could hear the visible gasp come from her as her mouth opened and I slipped my tongue in, fighting for dominance as I found her clit and began to roll it between my fingers. I could feel my pants tighten even more as I kissed her passionately until I ran out of breath. I broke the kiss as I slipped a couple of fingers inside her, watching has her eyes widened a bit and her mouth fall open as she leaned her head back. Something about that face she made had turned me on and I wanted to see more of it "Non ti ha toccato in questo modo, vero? Dimmi, non essere timido"

"Nein..." Adelina moaned as she looked at me, a slight whimper in her voice. I may not have known German but I heard her say that enough to know what it meant, especially with angry. I smirked as I felt her tight, warm walls around my fingers as I began to thrust them in and out, stretching her out slowly as I watched her face contort. If she had felt this good around my fingers then I could only imagine what she felt like around my dick. I bit my lip as I kept myself controlled, tonight was about her and her pleasure though this was proving to be a difficult task seeing as I could hardly keep myself contained. I smirked as I added another finger as she cried out again, those honey like moans dripping from her mouth with ease as I picked up my pace, already feeling her thighs get soaked with how wet she was already as she used me to hold her up. "uhhhhhhhhhhhh~ mmmmmmmmm"

"(5)Se pensi che le mie dita si sentano bene, aspetta finché non sarò sepolto nel tuo amore" I growled lowly as I nipped her ear lobe.

"Ezioooooo" Adelina moaned out, clinging to me as I felt her walls tighten around me. I smirked as I stopped and pulled my fingers out, letting her skirt fall to the ground as I licked my fingers clean, making eye contact with her as she whimpered again. I only moaned as I got on my knees, not once breaking eye contact as I grinned. Lifting up her skirt again I ducked my head under as I spread her thighs apart before slowly kissing up her thighs, teasingly nipping at her clit as her hands instantly went to my hair. Chuckling lowly I slipped my tongue inside of her as I grabbed her thighs "(6)oh verdammttttt... Ezio~"

Hearing her cry out for me turned me on even more as I began to eat her out, feeling as her body slowly went from squirming to practically shaking the further I got, looking for one spot that would really make her lose it. I felt as her fingers got tangled up in my hair, yanking on it as I pressed on further until I found it, my tongue grazing over it as her thighs squeezed shut around my head. I smirked as I felt the waves of pleasure roll off her body, her legs shaking violently as she had arched her back and cried out in German, begging me not to stop as her grip tightened, I could feel that she was close and I wasn't going to deny her that. Not even five seconds later she came hard, riding out her orgasm as I kept going, Adelina begging at this point for me to continue. I hummed a little as I stood back up and licked my lips, a glazed look in her eyes as her lips had been parted. I smirked as I began to undo my pants, Adelina watching curiously as she bit her bottom lip. Mio dio, that was to teasing. I grabbed Adelina's hand and led it down, letting her grab me as her eyes widened a bit, her face flushing red.

"(7)Questo è quello che mi fai, questa bella, è come mi fai sentire ogni volta che penso a te" I purred as I dropped her hands and pulled the string of her dress off as it loosened, her breasts falling out as I continued to fix my pants and drop them. As soon as Adelina looked down the red on her face go darker as her eyes widened even more, her jaw falling open some giving me just the exact answer I needed. I walked closer as I lifted up her skirt again and kept her already soaked thighs spread as my tip teased her entrance, causing her to gasp as she looked at me "non preoccuparti, per quanto mi piacerebbe vedere e avere la tua graziosa boccuccia avvolta intorno a me questo riguarda te, e preferirei essere in te in questo momento." I growled as I pushed myself inside of her.

"EZIO" Adelina moaned out loudly, her eyes getting even bigger as her mouth dropped in shock, she was unable to form any words or even speak causing me to smirk. I moaned out in pleasure as I buried my face in her breasts, feeling her tight warm wet walls all around me as I slid all the way in, Adelina moaning and gasping in pleasure despite not even starting yet as I completely buried myself inside of her, stretching out her even more then I previously had. I nearly crumbled as I slipped inside, never had someone felt this damn good, this had been absolute bliss and I nearly came as soon as I had. I wrapped my hand around her neck, holding her chin up as I made her look at me, clearly seeing the arousal in her eye, pleading for me to do something. She may not have said a lot of words but her eyes and body language told me everything I needed to know as she pressed her body to mine. 

"(8)Ti senti così fottutamente bene..." I growled out darkly, snapping my hips up quickly causing Adelina to let out another quick gasp, clearly not expecting me to do something like that as I began to thrust in and out of her "Così caldo, così umido, mmm così fottutamente stretto. Mio fratello non ti ha riempito abbastanza?"

"Nein... fuckkkkkk" Adelina moaned in my ear, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and neck as she clung to me like her life depended on it "he didn't.... Ezioo, pleaseee..."

"(9)Posso dire, ti senti così intatto, così non reclamato, merda ... Dio, ti senti così fottutamente bene. Onestamente amore, ti senti ancora vergine" I said darkly, a smirk forming on my lips as I looked up at her, taking one of her breasts in my hands as I squeezed it, watching her wither underneath me as I picked up my pace, my hips slamming into hers as my thrusts went through her and her breasts bounched with it "Cazzo ... ho voluto farlo per molto tempo. Sai da quanto tempo ho voluto sentirti intorno a me, sento che mi cavalchi, mi fai arrabbiare così tanto che non riesco a contenermi"

"Uhhhhhhhhh~ Please Ezio.... shit mmmmmmm bitteeeee" Adelina cried. I could hear the desperation in her voice, I knew what she wanted, she didn't have to say anything at all. I went further, stretching herself out even more as her mouth dropped again, her breath hitching in her throat as I grabbed her waist and squeezed it tightly. I was in heaven, this was more then I could ask for as I felt myself get carried away, enjoying the feeling of her around me. I grunted as my lips skimmed her jaw lines, enjoying her moan, knowing that I had been able to make her like this to make her call out and beg and plead for me.

"(10)Ecco bella, supplica per me, grida per me.." I moaned out as her body shook "Voglio sentirti chiamare per me mentre ti distruggo e ti faccio mio, cazzoooo, scommetto che non ti ha accontentato come me. Non ti ha nemmeno fatto urlare il suo nome, vero?"

"H-he di-idn't-t" She gasped out as her eyes widened as I hit that one spot she loved, her body instantly going limp as she rolled her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. I grinned.

"(11)mmmm, è quello che pensavo" I hummed as my lips traced hers, grabbing her chin again as I brought her head back up to mine "Merda... mi stai perfettamente bene, ho voluto vederti così per così tanto tempo, ti ho voluto. Dimmi, quanto ti fa sentire questo? Ti senti molto meglio di quello che ha fatto per te? Questo è fottutamente fantastico per me"

"y-you, fuck you Ezio, youuuuu" Adelina moaned out as I felt her walls tighten around me. I could have sworn I say black lining my eyes as I buried my face in her chest again, squeezing my eyes shut as I held myself off, I couldn't cum yet, not until she had the best orgasm of her life. I lifted my head back up, putting my head on the side of hers just as my door opened with a loud squeak. Adelina gasped and shifted a bit but I kept going, pounding into her relentlessly as I did. I looked over and smirked as soon as I saw who it was, them stopping completely in their tracks as they shielded their eyes.

"Ezio have you seen Adelina anywh- (12)oh per amore di dio, Ezio what are you doing? The party hasn't even started and you're already buried in some poor girl" Federico said, slightly horrified. I huffed a bit.

"I haven't seen Adelina brother but when I see her i'll be sure to tell her that you were looking for her" I said as I continued to smirk as I watched Federico avoid all eye contact as I kept Adelina hidden from his view, I couldn't have him mess up this moment, after all I was fixing his mess and I was enjoying it to much. I watched as an embarrassed Federico slipped away, shutting the door behind him. I couldn't ignore the thrill that rushed through me as I went even harder.

"M-maybe we s-should stop" Adelina said, her voice barely a whisper. 

"I promised you pleasure, and that is exactly what I'm going to do" I growled. Adelina didn't say anything after that, just kept moaning as her walls continued to tighten. I slowly began to unravel, to wrapped up in her to think "Bellaaaaa"

"Eziooo~" She cried.

"(13)ecco, canta per me, vieni su di me amore" I growled as I rested my forehead against hers "sborrami addosso, voglio sentire che cavalchi il tuo orgasmo intorno a me"

"AHHHHHH EZIO~" Adelina cried as he eyes suddenly widened and she let go, her body literally shaking as her Orgasm hit her hard. I watched as she rode it out, screaming my name like a mantra as I kept thrusting, slowly loosing the control I had over myself "UUUHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK"

"BELLAAA" I moaned loudly as I let go and came, my thrusts slowing as I did, riding off my high as we both became a panting mess. We stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes as I looked at Adelina, a flush on her cheeks as there was this new gleam in her eyes, I could even see the faintest smile on her face though she quickly pushed it aside, had she been smiling this whole time I knew her and I had yet to see it? Did she want me to see it? Eventually I let go and pulled out, quickly fixing myself as Adelina did the same as she pulled the top of her dress back up and retightened it, trying to steady herself as her legs had been shaking. I smirked as I brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face, a smile on my face. I no doubt had been grinning like a fool. "Well, I hope that was enjoyable for you as it was for me because that was the best sex i've had in my life. You don't understand how long i've wanted to do that"

"I will say, you know how to please a woman more then your brother" Adelina said with a smirk, winking as she fixed her skirt and went to head out the door. before she could I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss, I wanted to have the taste of her on my lips before anything else. God, I loved the way her soft lips fit mine, they fit perfectly. Adelina didn't fight back, instead she gave in and kissed back passionately before she broke the kiss and I grinned even more.

"And you know how to pleasure a man without lifting a finger" I purred "I look forwards to doing this again"

"That's if you get another turn" She said with a little sass before turning on her heels and slipped out of the room. I watched her in awe as she walked away, a little sway to her hips, as she held herself up high. That woman was going to be the death of me. I quickly straightened up my clothes and hair before rushing out behind her to keep up. I never thought that would have worked, or the fact that she would have even let herself give into me, not that I was complaining, that was like a dream come true and after feeling how great she was I was even more shocked about how Federico couldn't please her. By the I had reached down stairs and rejoined the party Adelina had already been locked into a conversation with a French woman I had never seen before and a Blond haired man. Adelina and I made eye contact and she quickly flushed before averting her gaze. Before I could do anything else Cristina had come up to me, a sly smile on her face as her hand grazed my chest. I looked at her oddly as she tried to give me a cute innocent smile, which didn't affect me a all, at least not in the way Adelina had done so.

"Ezio, there you are~" Cristina purred as she batted her eyes up at me. I groaned slightly as I looked at her, watching as she tried to keep her modesty but not doing a very good job at it "I was looking for you everywhere"

"I was... Busy" I lied as I scratched the back of my neck "Father wanted to talk to me about something important"

"Well at least you had some sort of entertainment" Cristina said as she stood next to me and looked around, I watched as her eyes landed on Adelina as they narrowed and a sour look came over her face "This is the most boring party i've ever been too. No offense to your brother, Federico is a great man"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her suspiciously, not liking the way she was staring at Adelina or whatever that message had implied.

"Oh, nothing, I just mean that this party would have been better suited for someone of nobility" Cristina said simply. I could feel my blood begin to boil the more she stood next to me while she was completely oblivious to me as I watched her eyes scrutinize Adelina. 

"Adelina is from nobility" I growled out

"I've heard from a few people that she isn't, she was actually raised on a farm, which would make sense, she does all the dirty work herself and just look at how she dresses everyday" Cristina said casually. Oh, I had enough of Cristina and her games. To think I actually liked her at one point in time was beyond me, I had only talked to her in the first place because Adelina had insisted I should. That was a big mistake but I did want to make her happy so I did.

"There is nothing wrong with doing things yourself, that just means she's reliable and responsible and second there is nothing wrong with the way she dresses, I quite like what she wears it suits her" I hissed. Cristina looked up at me completely stunned as her eyes went wide.

"Wait.. you don't actually like her, do you?" Cristina asked. I bit my tongue quickly, I couldn't say anything to rash or stupid at the moment, I needed to be careful though I regretted how I had said it. 

"Of course I like Adelina, she's family now, she's like another sister to me" I said as I began to walk off "I'm getting a drink, don't even come near me tonight or ever after a comment about Adelina like that." Cristina's mouth dropped in shock as her eyes watered a bit before I walked off, standing in her place like a woman who just had her heart ripped out. Oh tonight was going to be long but at least I had one great thing come of it. 

*Adelina POV*

This party had bored me and yet all I could think about was how sore Ezio had left me- in a very good way though- as I stood around and caught up with Milo and Madeleine. I had to admit, Ezio was a lot bigger then Federico was and Ezio definitely knew how to keep a woman pleased. Every second with Ezio I had felt non stop pleasure roll off of me, that was what intimacy was supposed to feel like and Ezio definitely had passion. Ezio had filled in that gap, satisfying me sexually more then Federico had. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell he Ezio wasnt to far off as he held a drink in his hands, completely uninterested in the conversations he joined as he kept his eyes on me the whole time. Despite the godly pleasure Ezio had given me I couldn't let it happen again, I don't know what happened to have me break and give in a while ago but it couldn't happen again, I wouldn't let it. I had my father and my duty to honor, Ezio was not my duty Federico was and no matter how bad my heart hurt I needed to do what I had promised, I couldn't believe I had let myself loose control like that. Multiple men had come up to me and asked me to dance but I kept politely declining up until Ezio decided to ask me to dance and though I had said no Ezio already had my hand and was pulling me to the floor as his eyes eased my fears. I had panicked when Federico had walked in on us, we had been so close to getting caught and yet we didn't and that did excite me. Ezio kept me close as we danced, not afraid to touch me sensually though he made it seem all innocent, this man was a damn trouble maker and yet he always seemed to get away with it. After a while the night had worn on and everyone seemed to get drunker by the moment, everyone getting louder as a few of the noblemen left gifts, two of the most notable ones being a portrait of me in my robes painted by the one and only Leonardo DaVinci- and a acquaintance of mine. The second one had been gifted by an Assassin woman I had yet to meet- A woman by the name of Juliet Lupo de Roma, a beautiful woman with olive tan skin, wide hazel eyes, and long black hair that had been pulled into a long braid. She had worn a dress similar to mine except hers had been made with blue silk and had silver embroidery.

I had been in awe when she had gifted me the sword and knives of the Great Altair Ibn la Ahad. As soon as I laid my hands on the blades I had instantly felt a strong connection to them as spun them in my hand. It felt ad if it were reflex, as if I held the swords before as something in me rang wildly and tried to break out to make itself known. How did she come by these? And as soon as the other Assassins had laid their eyes on it I could feel the awe that had gone through them though I could tell Federico was slightly scared and a bit jealous that the blades had been gifted to me. Oh they would get used and the first person I was going to use them on: Ludwig Weisenbach

Translations  
1)Oh I know I can baby  
2)Dammit  
3)But you want this, you don't want me to stop  
4)Oh bella, I aim to please; He didn't touch you like this, did he? Tell me, don't be shy  
5)If you think my fingers feel good, wait until I'm buried in you love  
6) Oh fuckkkkk... Ezio~  
7)This is what you do to me, this bella, is how you make me feel everytime I think of you; don't worry, as much as I would love to see and have your pretty little mouth wrapped around me this is about you, and I'd rather be in you at the moment  
8)You feel so fucking good....; So warm, so wet, mmm so fucking tight. Did my brother not fill you up enough?  
9)I can tell, you feel so untouched so unclaimed, shit.... God you feel so fucking good. Honestly love, you still feel like a virgin; Fuck... I've wanted to do this for a long time. You know how long i've wanted to feel you around me hmmm, feel you ride me, you get me so riled up that I can't contain myself  
10)That's it bella, beg for me, cry out for me; I want to hear you call out for me as I destroy you and make you mine, fuckkk, I bet you he didn't please you like I am. He didn't even get you to scream his name did he?  
11)that's what I thought; Shit... you fit my cock perfectly, i've wanted to see you like this for so long, i've wanted you. Tell me, how good does this feel to you? Does it feel much better then what he did for you? This feels fuckin great to me  
12)oh for the love of god  
13)that's it, sing for me, cum on me love; cum on me, I want to feel you ride out your orgasm around me


	8. Explosions at the Duomo

My whole body ached with each step I had taken walking around the cathedral, I hadn't expected Ezio to leave me this sore, and yet here we were the next day and it felt as if I could hardly move but I pushed through. I kept my mother's necklace on but I had been glad to be back in my assassin robes, hood up and the sword of Altair on my hip as his knives had been tucked along my corset. Giovanni had sent me out on a mission to find a man by the name of Enrico Docchi, a forger who had worked under templar orders and had possibly been forging documents for the De'Pazzi family. Last I had heard he hung around the Duomo a lot, so that was where Madeleine and I had been heading. Most of the city was asleep, no doubt due to getting drunk at my engagement party, but that meant less people to be around when I captured and retrieved Enrico. Once I got back I would start Ezio's training and the best way to avoid brining up last night was to simply keep fighting him so he'd be focused on the moves and I could safely avoid talking about it. It didn't help that I could still feel his touch and his lips on my skin, a burning feeling accompanying it, and I had to admit it was intoxicating. Pushing the thought aside I looked to Madeleine who had been admiring the city around her. She never got out much, spending most og her childhood in Paris before moving to Köln, she had never done missions outside of the city and if she did she was always with an Elder or myself. 

"(1)Wenn Sie sich in der Kathedrale umsehen, klettere ich auf den Duomo und sehe nach, ob ich ihn von dort aus finden kann" I said as I looked at Madeleine, now more comfortable in her robes as well- her colors black and embroidered with a light blue and white- who only nodded at me and joined a group of monks who were standing near. Pulling my hood up further I had checked to make sure no guards were around before I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge, pulling myself up quickly as I had began to scale the sides of the cathedral as fast as I could. The wind rushed by my as I got a bad feeling in my gut. I didnt like that at all and the further I climbed up the further the bad feeling had deepened. By the time I had reached the top I had noticed a man, an odd looking thing in his hands. Just as I took a step forwards the man shouted something and he threw the device down, next thing I knew the roof of the Cathedral had began to break and collapse, a large cracking sound echoing over the grounds around us as the ground seemed to shake violently. All I saw was a bright red flame come out of nowhere as the flame enveloped me, the heat wave hitting me hard, as it sent me flying backwards off the cathedral as my back slammed into the side of a house, hearing it crack as it crumpled. I fell down face first into an Iron balcony, pain erupting across my skull as I felt blood pour down my face, my vision went black as I felt my body roll to the side as gravity pulled me down. I felt the air wrap around me as I heard pieces of the stone wall crash into the ground below. I could hear screams all around me as I hit the ground hard with a thud, feeling as the rest of the falling debris came crashing down on my skin. I let out a scream as I felt my bones break and rip through my skin. Tears prickled my eyes as I felt the large blocks fall on my chest, breaking my ribs as I felt a few of the shards pierce my lungs. I gasped a little bit as I cried silently once the blocks had finished falling on top of me. My body ached as I felt the heavy weight on me, gritting my teeth I pushed the stone off me and forced myself to stand up. My muscles screamed in agony as I stepped through and too the clearing around me before falling to my knees, sending a jolt of pain through my body as I let out another cry in pain. Never in my life had I ever suffered an injury or an incident like this, pain hadn't bother me much, and yet this was the worse feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. My vision slowly faded back in and I had been horrified with what I saw, men and women were running in fear as bits of stone laid everywhere, a few bodies caught underneath them. So many lives... So many innocent lives lost and all because I hadn't expected for something to happen. I was looking for a forger, not someone who wanted to destroy a church, had this been some sort of plot? Accidently stumbling on a templars act of terror to try to force surrender Firenza into surrender? perfect.

"ADELINA" I heard Madeleine cry out. I looked up through my blurry vision to see her rushing forwards to me, a look of concern and fear in her face. I coughed, feeling a sharp pain in my chest as it tightened, blood pouring out of my mouth. I looked down and noticed a deep gash across my stomach, instantly holding my stomach as I felt my clothes begin to soak with blood. Along my skin I had noticed all sorts of cuts and burns on my skin, blood and ash smeared in. Madeleine carefully grabbed my arm as she helped me up "(2)oh mon dieu, regarde toi, nous devons t'amener chez un médecin"

"No..." I said, wincing a bit seeing as it hurt to speak, couching once more as I forced myself up off the ground, ignoring the pain that shot through me "no... Take me... Take me to Palazzo Auditore... Now"

"(3)si nous ne vous aidons pas, vous pourriez mourir" Madeleine said, worry lacing her voice as she looked into my eyes, filled with shock and horror. I don't think she expected me to me ok and to be honest neither did I. 

"JETZT!" I snapped, couching and wincing again as I tried to push myself forwards. Madeleine carefully held me up as she began to walk me through the streets of Firenza, alarm bells ringing as guards and doctors ran to the Cathedral as the city had began to fill with chatter. I could hear people gasp in shock as we passed by as Madeleine had tried to make it to the Auditore household as fast as she could. Aunt Greta had been out of the city for today, running her own errands, leaving Maria as the only other person to patch me up. I felt woozy as the world around me spun, the blurriness never fading as my skin burned like crazy, something that I wanted to scratch but couldn't. Something deep within me stirred, almost as if it were waking up and trying to get out after it had been caged so long. All the sudden I had felt someone grab my other side as the pace had been picked up. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't seeing as my neck had screamed in agony. Blood poured from my lips and eventually I had seen the front of the Auditore house before my vision faded and I couldn't walk anymore.

*Ezio POV*

I had just walked out of the house and towards Greta's orphanage hoping to find Adelina, I had planned on taking her out today after our training. I was quite surprised when Father had told me that Adelina was going to begin teaching me how to fight, he didn't exactly give me a reason but I was excited nonetheless. I knew Adelina could hold her own, I had seen it quite a few times, but to train with her like she had been training Federico- now that was some serious shit. I admit, I had snuck around and watched a few of their training session from the roofs and I always found it amusing that Adelina had kept knocking Federico on his ass, but they type of fighting they were doing... It was different, this was more serious, more combat like and meant to kill. The fun part though was the fact that they had also used swords and knives and that looked very intriguing to me. I had a smile on my face as I looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly, today couldn't be more perfect. Just as I went to step into the street the ground shook violently as something deep rumbled through the air as it knocked me on my ass. All the sudden I had seen a bright ball of fire explode in the sky, looking over to see the Duomo collapsing in on itself as the fire overtook the sky. What the hell? What was going on? What happened to the Duomo? As my instincts took over, wanting to rush over and help, when I was stopped dead in my tracks, my heart not only dropping in pure fear but shattering as well. Two woman I had briefly seen at the party last night had been carrying an injured Adelina and I instantly rushed over as my eyes filled with tears. Blood, cuts, and ash smeared into her skin as well as some burn marks, her clothes were soaked in blood as a large deep gash had cut along her stomach as pieces of her bone broke through the skin and out of her arms and legs. My gut twisted in horror as I rushed over and took her from the girls instantly before running inside the house screaming for Mother as my heart pounded inside my chest. 

"MOTHER" I cried, the two girls following me in. Just as I made it to the living room mother had come down the stairs confused before she looked down and saw Adelina in my arms. Her eyes widened as she gasped, Anetta following close behind her as she nearly doubled over and puked, keeping her eyes off of Adelina. I couldn't hide the panic in my voice as Mother rushed over and checked for a pulse, I could hear Adelina's ragged and forced breathing as she whimpered in pain slightly.

"Mio Dio, come Ezio, bring her up to the guest bedroom now, Juliet you go fetch Giovanni, Madeleine go fetch il dottore, Anetta fetch me a rag and some hot water as well as some needle and thread. Go, quickly, we may not have much time" Mother said quickly, pushing her worry aside, as the three women ran off. I instantly took off up the stairs and down the hall to the spare room as mother followed close behind me, I couldn't lose Adelina, I wasn't going to let her die. their was no way in hell I would let that happen. I kicked the door open and rushed to the bed as the doors smacked the walls before laying her down as mother walked over with a look of fear in her eyes "Ezio, help me get her undressed, we need to remove her clothes so I can clean the wound"

I would have blushed in embarrassment and hesitant to do so but seeing Adelina like this, in pain and hurt, I didn't even hesitate as I stripped off her robes and threw them to the side leaving her as naked as the night I had seen her with Federico only this time bruises lined her ribs and stomach leaving dark blueish black colors along her skin. Adelina couched again only to spit up more blood as Mother sat by her and gently placed her hands on Adelina's ribs only to have her cry out in pain as she sat up some, her eyes widening in shock, as mother looked at her sympathetically. The sound of Adelina's screams were enough to break me down on the inside.

"Her ribs have been broken, I fear she may have punctured her lungs. Il dottore will have to help her with that, I can only do so much" Mother said just as the bedroom doors had been slammed back open as Adelina continued to groan and whimper. Our heads snapped up only to see Juliet, Father, and Anetta as she rushed to the side with a pot full of water and a rag. Mother instantly grabbed the rag and dipped it at the water as she began to wipe away at the blood and dirt but Adelina only kept coughing up more. I could see the horror flash in fathers eyes as he turned away, something else in them to just as Madeleine and il dottore came rushing in.

"Oh my, we need to get started right away" Il dottore said as he rushed over by mother, putting his bag on the ground next to him as he looked at everyone in the room with urgency "I need to push her bones back in place, it will be very painful and I need her to be very still, all of you have to hold her down"

I cried slightly, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks as I carefully lifted her up and slid underneath her, her head in my lap as I reached down and held her shoulders, keeping them pinned as best I could without her as Juliet came to the other side and held her arms and hips while Father grabbed her feet and pinned her down, mother grabbing her other arm as she dropped the bloody rag into the water, her skin clean minus the large bleeding gash on her stomach and the fact she kept coughing up blood.

"Her ribs are broken as well, she has punctured her lungs" Mother said as she cast Adelina a worried glance. I tried my best to keep it in as il dottore nodded and grabbed Adelina's upper arm.

"I will get to it once I attend her other wounds, I cannot leave her bones out like this, I will need to do something much more advanced to help her lungs" He said, his voice muffled through the mask slightly as he looked at Adelina "I am going to help you but I need you to remain relaxed ok, Signore I need you to help soothe her"

"It'll be ok bella, il dottore will help you" I reassured her as I leaned down to her ear, whispering to her "You will be ok amore, everything is going to be fine you're a strong woman." Just as I had said that I had looked up as Il dottore had grabbed her upper arm and bottom arm before he pushed down and snapped the bone back in, a loud crunching like sound coming from it as Adelina instantly shot up, arching her back, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. I could hear her pain as she laid back down, her back now against mine as she rested her head in the crook of my neck, grunting and panting almost as if she had been trying to bite back the pain "Sh sh sh sh, you're doing great bella you're almost done. Just hold on for me ok" 

"(4)GOTT VERDAMMT" Adelina screamed again in agony, her voice breaking a bit as she coughed up more blood, squeezing her eyes shut as Il dottore pushed the bone in her thigh back in place. She struggled against our grips and we could barely hold her down, just how strong was she? "ICH WERDE DIESEN BASTARD TÖTEN, DER DAS GETAN HAT"

"Bella just breathe" I whispered, as I tried to hold her close without hurting her. This was the only time it would have been acceptable for me to hold her like this. "(5)finirà presto amore mio, lascia che ti aiutiamo, lascia che ti aiuti."

"(6)VERDAMMTES FINISH DIESES DANN! FÜR DIE LIEBE ALLER GÖTTER" Adelina screamed again. My heart broke with each one as another snap was heard, echoing off the walls. I looked up briefly to see another man walk in, the one that had been with Juliet, as he rushed over. Father said something to him and took his place as il dottore went to the last leg, mother already letting go and backing off. She struggled against his touch-this spot clearly morse sensitive then the others seeing as this was her thigh, as I watched Father pull Madeleine to the side. While still trying to soothe Adelina I could hear their hushed whispers.

"...what happened?" Father asked, feet shuffling just a bit.

"We went to the Duomo to look for Docchi" Madeleine answered almost instantly "Adelina told me to look around the square while she went up to the top of the Duomo to look for him. Next thing I knew the Duomo blew up and she was thrown into the side of a house, fell face first into an Iron balcony, fell down ten feet from the air and was crushed by the debris. What worries me is she got right up, threw those rocks off her and started walking..." What? Was that true? I looked back down at Adelina, she had been caught in that explosion and somehow she was still alive after that but in horrible condition.

"(7)GEH JETZT VON MIR WEG" Adelina screamed again as she kicked her leg up, breaking free of the man's grip and kicking him hard in the balls. The man let go instantly and fell to the ground with a thud as she suddenly shot up, grabbing Il dottore amd throwing him across the room, slamming into the wall behind him and falling to the floor, before doing the same to Juliet as she went hurtling into the man on the floor. I tightened my grip a bit as I began to rock her gently, stroking the sides of her hair softly.

"(8)calmati amore mio, hai solo bisogno di rilassarti. So che fa male, ma ne hai ancora uno da fare. è quasi finita, solo nudo con me. Ti voglio bene Adelina, quindi per favore, rilassati e resisti per me. lascia che ti aiutiamo, lascia che ti aiuti" I whispered. I wasn't sure if Adelina had heard me, I was praying no one else had either seeing my mother and father were in here as well as Federico who just burst through the door. One look at Adelina and he had instantly ran over only to receive the same fate as the man on the ground, before she shot up, fury and pain in her eyes as she grabbed her leg and pushed down, snapping the bone back into its place as she let out an even louder scream before falling back into me. I continued to rock her gently as I talked to her, watching as she instantly calmed down. Il dottore got up off the ground and groaned before walking over quickly, looking at the others as they looked at Adelina in horror, Juliet helping up the man as she limped a bit as mother rushed over to Federico and helped him up. Adelina bit her lip and cried out again, everyone seeing the veins in her neck pop as she coughed up blood again, blood gushing everywhere all over the front of her. I cried silently as he reached into his bag " I don't want to hurt you or cause you more pain then you're already in"

"Everyone out of the room now, what I am about to do is very disturbing seeing as I have to go in. Signore Ezio seeing as you are the only one able to keep her calm and haven't been thrown yet you will need to stay with me. I will have to make her go unconscious but she may fight back so I need you to hold her. I will not lie, what you will see will be very unpleasant." The dottore said as everyone rushed out, mother and father casting a sad gaze at Adelina before they shut the door. I nodded as I held her, kissing the top of her head lightly. He pressed a vial to her lips and tipped her head back so she drank and instantly I could feel her body relax only a tiny bit.

"(9)Ti amo Adelina, resta forte per me" I whispered as he asked me to help lay her down. I carefully got up and did so, her blood staining not only the sheets but my clothes as well, as I kneeled down next to her and held her hand, kissing her knuckles softly as I looked up at her with tear stained eyes, her gaze meeting mine as I looked up to see him bringing a scalpel to the top of her chest and beginning to cut. I winced and looked away, not wanting to see anything that had been happening, not wanting to hear her scream in pain anymore. Whoever did this was going to pay, I would hunt them down and storm every house until I found the Bastardo that had hurt Adelina and I would make them suffer for all the pain she was currently going through. I cried as I squeezed her hand, she needed to make it through this.

Translations  
1)you check around the Cathedral, I'll climb up to the top of the Duomo and see if I can find him from there  
2)oh my god, look at you, we need to get you to a doctor immediately  
3)if we don't get you help you could die  
4)GOD DAMMIT. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD WHO DID THIS  
5)it will be over soon my love, just let us help you, let me help you.  
6)FUCKING FINISH THIS THEN! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE GODS  
7)GET OFF OF ME NOW  
8)calm down my love, you just need to relax. I know this hurts but you have one more to go. it's almost over, just bare with me. I love you Adelina, so please, relax and hold on for me. let us help you, let me help you  
9)I love you Adelina, stay strong for me  



	9. Home of the bennu

*Adelina POV*

"Come my child," A soft voice said, almost a whisper as it wrapped around me. I looked around as I found myself standing in front of a large gleaming white stone temple, strange carvings along the wall, yet somehow I knew them- they were familiar to me, calling to me. The temple sat next to a giant glittering river as a cool breeze rushed past me, the reeds along the bank blowing gently as it did. I felt a strong pull as if something were urging me to go forwards. Standing in the doorway I saw the figure of a woman, dressed in a beautiful silk black dress that exposed her sides, her legs, all her back and arms, and and even her chest. Along her arms and legs were golden cuffs- a few being in the design of snakes- as a beautiful gold, turqouise, lapis, and tigers eye collar hung from around her neck. Her hair was long and black yet underneath I could see hints of blond as a gold circlet crown was on her head, gold beads hanging down, as black eyeliner lined her striking green emerald eyes. She was tall, slender, and by far she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on as her skin was a beautiful golden tan. She held herself up with so much dignity she screamed authority and power. She smiled as she held out her hand to me and waved her hands as if telling me to follow before she took off into the inner part of the temple. For some reason I followed, running straight into the temple as I past large trees, running into a large room, a huge golden alter in the center as a huge ray of sunlight poured through the roof and surrounded the alter as candles lined the room, the smell of incense heavy in the air as I saw the smoke float around. Looking around I saw three different doors that lined the room. 

All I heard was playful laughing all around me, echoing off the walls, as I could hear her whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the swish of a dress around the corner to my right and instantly I began to run after her, finding myself in a long hallway surrounded by those symbols. Along the walls I noticed depictions of a man with a dog head and I instantly knew who it was: Anubis. 

"Adelina" the voice said again, it was song like, as a soft chuckle followed it "follow me"

"Where are you?" I asked as I caught the dress again as it rounded another corner. I picked up my pace as I tried to get closer. For some reason these halls felt familiar and if I had already known where to go, a sense of home flooding through me.

"Im right here" She said. I looked up to see her cast me a glance, a smile still on her face before she disappeared behind the wall. I followed close behind as I past so many door ways, gold filling each one, as candles now light the hallways as each turn got darker as the light seemed to slowly fade. Where was she leading me? Who was she? How did she know my name? Questions spun around in my head as I passed large statues of Anubis, the halls slowly getting narrower as the did when another thing caught my eye- more like someone: A Syrian looking woman dressed in long assassin white robes, her long black hair tied up. Where did she come from? What was going on? She had looked just as beautiful as the woman in the dress.

"Why are you still standing there? Go, follow her" the woman said as she disappeared behind another wall. Now I was confused, who was I supposed to follow and who where these woman? Taking my chances I began to follow the Syrian woman only to now catch bits and pieces of their clothes or hair. I could hear the playful laughter of the woman in the jewels but the assassin in the white robes had been more insistent, urging me to hurry up "come quickly, stop wasting time. Keep up"

"Where are we going? Where am I?" I asked as I rounded another corner only to catch the both of them in the same hall before they split off in two different directions. I stopped in my tracks as I looked down each hall only to see them fade into darkness. What caught my eye this time though was the large door in front of me as it was pulled shut, the frame made of large fire like wings. On the door, engraved in the wood, were those same symbols. What shocked me though was I knew what it said. House of Bennu and creation. I felt a strong, overwhelming urge come over me as I stared at the door, something deep within me stirring as it rose within me and helped guide my hand to the door, making me walk forwards. There was just something about it that was... intriguing as it begged me to open it. I grabbed the heavy metal ring and pulled the heavy door open, hearing a slight creak as it gave way to the large room and my mouth slightly dropped in awe when I saw what was inside, still walking forwards though there was no resistance this time. In the center of the room was a large bed filled with pillows as a red silk blanket had laid over the top, the four posts around it having sheer black curtains wrapped around the posts. All around the room were tables piled with books and papers and inks, a few statues of Anubis on the tables as a huge circular chandelier hung from the ceiling, the candles sitting on top of it as the candle flame flickered gently, casting a nice shadow along the beautiful stone walls as pillars seemed to hold up the ceiling. Looking down at the floor I had seen it was a giant slab of stone, a five foot gap separating the wall from the floor as it had been filled with water as lilies and lotus's had floated on the waters surface, the edge of the floors supporting those same large pillars. The sweet smell of baking bread filled the air as I stepped further inside as the doors slowly shut behind me with a slight bang, this was the most beautiful room I had ever seen as I continued to look around, when something else interestingly caught my eye: All the flames that I had been surrounded by, even the ones in the halls, had been a blood red color outlined in black. Well that was interesting. As I looked around I heard the small creak of another door opening before I felt the cool air rush across my back. Turning around quickly I had seen a smaller door off to the side open and I instantly went to it as something called for me. I leapt over the water and stepped through the door, everything around me instantly changing as I looked around in shock finding myself in the field of reeds. All the sudden I saw a flash of silver fly towards me and I jumped back just in time as a dagger hit the ground in front of me: Small and very sharp, a brown cloth wrapped around the handle. Something about them felt familiar Mine, I thought instantly. Looking up I had seen both the Syrian woman and the beautiful woman standing besides me, the Syrian woman holding two other daggers in her hand as she had been bent forwards some, showing that she had just thrown it while the beautiful woman pointed towards the ever slowly setting sun.

"Follow Ra and the Solar Barge west, where the living world meets the gates of the duat" The woman said "Board the barge, sail through the gates, and when you reach the final gate find the key to lead where the source of creation sits. There you will find your true self"

"Go" The Syrian woman said hastily "Take the knife. We will hold them off, we don't have a lot of time. These demons don't like people going to the source of creation"

Demons? All the sudden I heard an inhuman growl come from all around me and I quickly grabbed the dagger from the ground as I looked around cautiously. I couldn't see where these beings were coming from but I could see dozens of rows coming in the reeds as they headed straight for me. Instantly I took off running towards the sun. The inhuman growls followed close behind as the air filled my lungs, whatever these things were they needed to go. I pushed forwards, running even faster then I ever had, as I focused straight ahead as the wheat brushed against me and grazed my skin as I began to loose the demons only a little. I don't know how long I had been running but eventually I hit a dead end as there was only a cliff, two large mountains on each side. Hearing the demons snarls get closer I looked back to see the fast approaching lines of the demons. I looked back over the cliff to see nothing but sky, how was that possible? I needed to make a decision and quick, I couldn't fight them especially because I couldn't see them and I was not going to die here. I stepped over the ledge and began to fall as the air wrapped around me. I watched as the land above me faded until I hit something hard and solid. I groaned a bit but got up quickly as I looked around, finding myself on a large boat filled with gold and statues as we passed through a large gate, being greeted by twelve underworld gods as Ra laid in the center of the boat as two other gods were there. I stayed back, closer to the railing to stay out of sight though they really didnt seem to notice my presence. I watched as the two deities began to speak some words as we sailed into the gate as the sky slowly seemed to get darker. Peering over the side of the railing only to find that we had been sailing on air, what was going on? My mind spun as I sank to the floor, keeping my legs in as I kept my eyes on the gods in front of me.

By the time we had sailed into the second gate more gods had come and I watched as Ra's head had slowly changed from falcon to ram as I picked up in the two gods with him uttering phrases and blessings. I watched curiously as the darkness seemed to get even darker, almost like a thick fog, as the deities began to sort people, some being put on the upper level as some were put in the middle and the last on the bottom. Were they sorting souls to prepare them for the afterlife? Something about that ringed true as I watched us approach the third gate: a large corridor that had large protruding spike that came off of its walls all the while I had seen snake heads sticking out from behind those- each one of them spitting out flame as a some kind of linen wrapped deity stood guard. Four new gods appeared as they pulled the barge through the gate and into the corridor. My eyes widened in awe as I had seen shrines embedded into the wall, the fire breathing snakes seeming to protect them as they spit the fire at Re who remained unharmed from the flame, now eight mummified like deities had began to pull the barge through as I kept my head low, careful not to get caught within the fire. As we approached the third corridor two more mummified deities had been standing guard as well as a large serpent who seemed to drape himself over the gate. As we sailed through I had peeked over the side of the rails to see a large lake and even more snakes as more shrines began to appear along the walls, twelve goddesses appearing on the boat as well as a green skinned man and a falcon headed man, each offering and uttering prayers to resurrect Ra when time comes. This time my focus on the fifth gate had been surrounded by black dogs: Jackals, as the gods seemed to surround him and four more gods lined the inside of this corridors.

My heart faced as we sailed inside as another snake has seemed to be present, this time those newer gods holding the large snake as we passed them, into a very large room. In the center of the room were large scales yet both sides sat empty while in front of it was a large throne, the walls of the room painted in those symbols once more as spears and ox and gazelle heads hung from the ceiling. On the throne was a man with green skin and a gold sceptre, an odd crown on his head, as I also saw Anubis in the room as he began to speak as the boat passed. What was he doing here? Did he live here?

"..hail, you who make to be maat the word of your little one, may thoth weigh the words, may he make to eat his father" Anubis said as his gaze shifter to ra before making his way to the scales "the god enters, he rises and restrains Am-am the bearer of the hatchet and the bearer of the scales protect the inhabitant of Amenti, rests in the underworld, and traverses the darkness and shadows, happiness is above and justice is below, the god rests and sheds light produced by truth which he has produced"

My eyes had been trained on Anubis as we entered the sixth gate and that was when I truly wasn't prepared to see what would happen. The area felt immensely hot as something bright seemed to fight back the darkness and when I looked over my eyes widened, a huge lake of fire sat down below. Some of the gods on the boat had began to pick up spears and tridents as a giant black scaled snake began to unwind from around this fire lake, much larger then the barge and the gods I was with. All the sudden the gods began to attack the snake as it lunged for us, the other gods trying to protect the body of Ra as a large glowing orb seemed to come down from the sky and towards his body. The snake screamed and cried as it tried to get to us but by the time we sailed through the seventh gate it was already to late. This corridor began to seem more normal as the glowing orb had slowly turned into a bird with a humans head, hovering over the body as the sorted people on the boat had began to get separated some getting scythes as some got feathers and bags of grain. I wasn't to sure what that was for but u had a feeling it had to do do with getting accepted to the afterlife. This carried on into the eight gate, still guarded by mummy like gods as the lowest level of souls didn't receive anything. At the end of it, two snakes had breathed out fire as they swept the corridor. Staying close to the ground I tried my best to avoid the flames, this may have been some otherworldly plane but I wasnt to sure how this fire would affect me.

The ninth corridor had now been water as the people on the boat had stepped in, the lowest people who received nothing had marched in chains straight towards a large snake with four deities and another Hawk headed god stood before them. The boat sailed forwards as another gate was opened, another snake lifting the gates as it lead us into the tenth corridor. All the sudden the large snake we had seen before appeared again only the human headed bird began to shift and form into the same shape as the body of Ra underneath it, him fighting back against the snake as the other grabbed the nets and began to help him. They all seemed to subdue the snake with ease as we sailed into the eleventh gate, the darkness that surrounded us was beginning to lighten up quickly and eventually we sailed into an eleventh corridor, the snake now caught and bound and badly wounded as it had been drug through and left to float in abyss of the eleventh corridor, the boat finally going through the twelfth gate. Four gods appeared besides the body holding stars as four more appeared holding a bright glowing disk, as man with a rams head appeared and stood before the body as they held out staffs and knifes, power radiating from them as they deemed to transfer it back to ra, breathing life into him as we approached a large door was at the end, a Scarab beetle above a large golden disc. The body of Ra became animated, alive once more as bright light had erupted around us. Keeping my eyes to the side I spotted something as the door opened slowly, a glowing golden Scarab off to the side, away from the others. The key! I thought. Instantly I shot up and jumped off the side of the barge, leaping over the waters below and hitting the ground before I reached out and grabbed the beetle, my hand erupting into a brilliant blood red flame outlined in black as everything around me seemed to fade.

Blinking, I looked around seeing nothing but water all around me, sparkling almost, as my feet hovered over the water. In the center of this water was a large mound of land, pyramidal like in nature as a beautiful blue lotus sat on top of it shining brightly. I swallowed my slight fear as I began to walk towards the lotus, as if the flower had been some sort of beacon for me to go forwards. Next to the flower I noticed a beautiful crane with blood red feathers and black tips laying on the ground next to the feather, covered in jewels. As soon as my feet hit the land I instantly felt connected as this raw energy flowed through me, it was like fire had filled my lungs, the bird now seeming to wake up as it picked up its head and looked at me, cawing softly before it stood up and slowly walked over to me. The feeling was overwhelming as I heard someone around me, a soothing presence really.

"Adelina, what are you doing here?" I heard Anubis ask. I turned around to see Anubis standing there with a very puzzled look on his face, obviously surprised I was here, whatever this place was.

"Where am I?" I asked. Anubis stepped closer to me as he laid his hand on my shoulder, looking at the lotus.

"This is where creation started, from that very flower, as it emerged from these Chaos waters. This is where Ra was born" Anubis answered before he looked at me "how did you get here?"

"Why am I here?" I asked. Anubis gave me somewhat of a grave look as the bird nuzzled into my side as if it knew me and for some reason I knew it.


	10. This is you

"You are not supposed to be here yet" Anubis said "it is to early for you to be here. Adelina, this is important, how did you get here?"

"I found myself in front of a temple, there was this woman and I chased her inside... Then there was another and they seemed to lead me to this large room. I stepped through another door and I found myself in the field of reeds, this woman told me to join ra through the gates and look for a key to find my true self. Next thing I knew demons were chasing me so I ran and jumped onto the boat and I found myself here" I answered as the bird seemed to nuzzle into my side, cawing in happiness just a bit. I smiled softly as I gently stoked its head.

"The demons are servants of ap/ep, they do not want you to reach your full potential. The women you saw were your past lives, the assassin ones anyways. If you joined Ra on his daily boat ride through the dust you are closer to death then you think, you weren't supposed to be on that boat, you are lucky the gods on the boat didn't notice you were there otherwise they would have sent you to Aaru " Anubis started "You aren't supposed to be here until your first trial... What happened before you were in front of the temple? What were you doing before you got here?" I tried to think but for some reason I couldn't think of anything, nothing coming to mind, as I looked at him "your first trial is supposed to demonstrate your strength which means you would have to be doing something that would allow you to do so, like fighting for something-" as soon as he said those words the memories hit me all at once: the cathedral, the explosion, the doctor as he tried to reset my bones. All I could feel was pain as I felt my body ache, horrible pain that would have brought me to my knees and yet here I was, still standing, and only feeling the briefest hints of where I had been injured. Was I going to be ok after this? Could I still do my job as an Assassin? I had to, I was next in line for Grandmaster because my rite had wanted me to take up his mantle. 

"I was on a mission... The cathedral blew up and I fell... I just remember hitting a few walls and getting crushed by rocks... I'm currently with the doctor, they don't think I'm going to make it..." I started, my voice only a whisper. Anubis growled a bit.

"This is too soon, you weren't supposed to start yet and as for why you aren't feeling the pain now, things are different in the spiritual realm, you won't feel much here as you are not connected to your physical body at the moment."

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at him. He shook his head before he looked at me softly, his gaze lingering a but as he looked at the bird next to me. I could tell something was bothering him, more like unsettling even, and I had some feeling that it wasn't necessarily good either. 

"I had hoped to ease you into your trails but I see now that it was meant to happen sooner. I told you that you had an important destiny, and I meant it- you are the Phoenix, meant to keep all humanity safe and decided the fate of the world once your time comes" 

"The mythical bird?" I asked curiously, not understanding what he was saying. He had to be joking, right? I mean, this was the famed bird of myth, one that men had sought after to claim immortality and make them king of the world, one people went in search for to heal their sick and wounded, even the churches in Köln and Nuremberg and even Düsseldorf and Dresden were looking though the Vatican had been pushing the issue of finding the firebird. My people had incorporated the bird as their symbol and Ironically, so had the family I had been marrying into. Nobody knew for sure what the Phoenix had but it was as close as one could come, I had believed that what we knew of it wasn't necessarily right as it used it as a cloak to remain hidden "No, no that isn't possible I'm a human not a bird"

"Yet you know you are one with the earth and it's animals, that you are connected to them" Anubis countered. I nodded.

"Of course, we are all living and share the same breath but their isn't anyway I could be this being... I'm just a human"

"The bird is used as a disguise to keep the true Identity secret, it's more like a game or thought to draw away any danger from the actual Phoenix. The Phoenix always has been, and always will be, a woman- just as it will always be a witch or a pagan, whichever you claim to to call yourself. Your birth was not a natural one, even your clan members knew you were special, and in turn to protect you they died to keep you safe"

"What?" I asked as I looked at him with wide eyes, I had never heard anything about this before, what did he mean by that? My heart raced in my chest as he sat me down on the bank, my feet skimming the water as he sat next to me. A soft splash had come from it as the bird climbed in my lap and seemed to nestle between my legs before it laid its head down and went to sleep. Anubis chuckled a bit at that.

"Your mother had spent three days trying to give birth to you and when you had finally arrived you were already gone, a stillborn. It was that final push that killed your mother, her insides had unfortunately melted, though no one knew of that. That day, your people had seen strange signs around your home: It had been the only home that had been untouched by snow, animals had began to show up though mostly birds as the dogs barked and wouldn't let anyone near, for those three days all of Köln had been under a violent thunderstorm. At first they thought the signs had been a bad omens seeing as both you and your mother had passed so they did what every honorable tribe would do and went to burn the bodies though discreetly as possible seeing as the church did not approve of that, the only bodies allowed to burn were the few lingering victims of the black plague, and as soon as your body was placed on the pyre the fire wrapped around you and you came back to life, kicking and screaming. That's when they knew you were special but the church had caught wind of the child who came back to life from the fire they immediately went to the people thinking that God had sent down another gift, trying to take the baby but your people fought them so you could stay out of the churches hands, some died as your father took you and ran like the people told him. Eventually he returned with you only a few months later where the people welcomed you both back home and that was where he solidified his position as Grandmaster, with the help of your Aunt Greta and what remained of their people. A great many people are still hunting you down, the child that was resurrected from the flames, the Borgia family being one of them. All of Europe knows of your story but not who you really are or even your name which is a good thing."

"How... how do you know that?.. that can't be possible..." I said, trying to hide my shock. I knew my mother had died giving birth to me and that father had to be on the run for a while, but I couldn't have caused that? There was no possible way I could have survived a fire and if that were the case father would have surely said something, right? I suddenly began to remember all the times my father had called me a miracle or a blessing, how I was his second chance and that I was destined for great things. I had always thought he was just saying that because I was his daughter and to make up for all the times I had been denied affection, especially since he went off of missions for days- even months- at a time. Could he have meant more behind those names then I thought?

"I am the god of the death and the afterlife, I would know of this. Especially since I was present at your birth, I needed to ensure your survival and when you came out a stillborn, well, lets just say I had to pull some strings to bring you back. Ra and the others weren't so happy but they gave me the permission I needed to do so"

"Why? Why did you bring me back, if I died I shouldn't be alive right now" I said with a slight edge to my voice as I fought back tears. It had been so long since I had thought about my mother that it stung to hear all of this, especially since I had always thought it was my fault and I had never known her. I was angry, If I had died then why did he have to bring me back? Why not my mother?

"Because you were needed, this era we are in- This Italian Renaissance- is very, very important, the churches are slowly loosing their hold on their powers as sciences and new arts and philosophies emerge. It is your job as the Phoenix to ensure and protect this so that no one can change it. That and you are to protect the artist Leonardo Da Vinci, he is a crucial person to this time. If you were to die before your time then the world would fall apart" Anubis explained "I did what had to be done, your mother couldn't stay, if she had you wouldn't be where you are today and you wouldn't have been able to keep this era safe"

"I understand..." I whispered as I shook my head. It stung but I also knew that a God was never wrong and that what needed to happen needed to happen, life wasn't always fair and I had come to learn that greatly. Anubis was my patron, someone I gave a blood oath to, and someone deep down I could feel I could trust. Something deep within me agreed with him, I needed to accept myself and stop denying whatever part of me existed. "What are these trials that I need to complete?"

" You are in the first one, it is a trial of strength: You must prove you are strong enough to carry the responsibilities of the Phoenix and by the looks of it in the outside world you have already passed. The second one is known as reliving, this is where you will experience and relive the most horrible and possibly regrettable yet defining moment of the past life before you so that you can regenerate yourself and move forwards. The last trial is one of truth, you must sit and watch the origin of who you are and how you came into being without resisting, you must accept it or you fail. accepting truth is not easy but this is what help guides you. These tasks may seem simple but they are much harder then you think"

"Since when is anything simple actually easy?" I asked sarcastically. Anubis laughed as he reached over and wiped the tears off my cheeks, kissing my forehead gently.

"You are right about that. After all these lives I am still glad you kept the same humor, it's entertaining" He said. I gave him a slight smirk. 

"I have to be original somehow, right" I teased. He just smiled.

"You will be ok, you will make it through. Every assassin that has been the Phoenix has successfully completed these trials. You are stronger then most though, probably one of the strongest out of them all, I have faith you will succeed. I just wished this would have happened sooner and not all at once" 

"Things happen for a reason, maybe I felt it was time"

"That is very possible" He said as he looked at the bord in my lap "it seems that you have also met the avatar of yourself" 

"Avatar?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Your body produces a large bird like avatar made of fire to keep you safe. When it surrounds you the bird in your lap is giving you that shield. You and the bird are connected to one another, it is you and you are it, part of your being has to remain here to keep you connected to the source of creation. This bird is the most vulnerable part of you which is why it always stay here, if anything were to happen to this bird as well it could cause chaos. The feathers represent the color of your flame" Anubis said. I nodded before he stood up. Feeling he wanted me to follow I carefully picked the bird up and set it down gently before standing up and taking his hand as the area began to shift, the darkness fading as I found myself back in the same room I had walked into before I had stepped into the field of reeds. "This is the House of Bennu, where the Phoenix resides for a but of sleep after they die and before they're reborn. Most of the time this is where I come to meet you as well if not in the field of reeds, this room is protected and only you and your true mate can enter here as well as myself. This is your sanctuary"

"its beautiful, " I started. He smiled as he lead me to the bed and I climbed up on it, the silk sheets pulling me in as I sighed in comfort. This was the most comfortable thing I had ever felt, even more so then the ones back in the physical world. "True mate?"

"that's because the room forms to suit your needs. Ani's was much like this one though more black and golds and blue which reminded me greatly of the temples. She- you- felt most comfortable there. Aisha had this room filled to the brim with blades, you aren't to off, you just added books minus a target dummy with Altair's face on it. yes, true mate, someone who will always be your significant other, they will always be faithful and loyal to you, someone who can love you for who you are for all eternity and accept you. They will always be reborn when you are reborn, they are your one and only mate for the rest of all your lives, your Husband Bayek was originally supposed to be your true mate but a few things happened which prevented him from being so. Your true mate may still be here, especially now in this Era, but it is up to you to bridge that gap." My heart stopped, I. had been married to the founder of the brotherhood? Now my head was spinning a million miles a minute, part of me thought this wasn't true and all a dream but deep within my I could feel that it was, it felt pure and radiant. True. 

"Oh haha" I said sarcastically as Anubis laid me down. I knew he was preparing me for the second trial, something about this had told me once initiated I had to finish immediately otherwise the consequences would be severe.

"As I have said before, this second trial is known as reliving and you will go through to see the memory of the life before you, but it will not be easy. You will see things, hear things, feel things that will all be very real. Remember to stay strong, as you will be watching from your own perspective, and that these events are in the past and have already happened. Once you go in you cannot come back out. I will be here to watch over you, normally you would complete these trials in the real world but since your body Is healing we will have to do it here. Good luck Adelina, "

"Who's memories am I going into?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him.

"Aisha Abadi, born 1165 August 29, into the Abadi family. They were a successful merchant family until before Aisha was born and the family was forced into a life of poverty and servitude. She fought alongside Altair Ibn La'Ahad and Malik Al-sayf "Anubis said. My eyes widened, I fought alongside the Great Altair and Malik? Was that why I had a connection to the sword of Altair when that woman, Juliet, gave them to me? "You will see all, it will take a day too process the memory, I will guide you into the memory and when you are done I will guide you back at so we can begin the third trial."

"How long will I be out? Out there I mean" I asked.

"A week. Time moves much faster in here then out in the physical world, your body has already begun to heal yourself. They think it will take you a couple of months to heal do to the injuries you sustained but you will have fully recovered within this week. Just try not to take anymore deathly falls like that, you still are human and can die just as easily as your kind. "

"No promises, I live a dangerous life" I teased only to receive a playful glare in the process, a small smile playing on his lips. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath in, letting the air fill my lungs as I let the calmness wash over me, the world going dark. I heard Anubis say something but it was already muffled and drowned out, as he laid his hands on my forehead. My body went cold and numb as I felt my consciousness shift and I was being taken somewhere else.


	11. Aisha Abadi- the ine before me

I stood on top of the churches steeple, just underneath the bell, as I waited for Altair. My cheeks flushed at the thought of the other night, we. may not have been lovers yet but I had been loving his attention all the same. Deep down something inside of me gave me hope that we would work out and all this awkward sexual tension would go away once we became more. I began to get a little anxious as I hadn't seen him show up, where could he have been? He was never late. I bit my lip, debating on if I should have left my post to go and find him, when all of. the sudden I. heard grunting as a hand reached up and grabbed the ledge, pulling. themselves up. and in, closer to the bell. In. the distance I could hear shouting and the clanking of armor as Altair pulled himself up, sword in hand and his robes bloodied. looking over the ledge I could see a three man group of crusader guards as they pushed their way through the crowds and shouted, splitting up to cover more ground. I looked at Altair as I grabbed his arm and helped pull him up. In those sharp eyes of his I could see the hurt, what was going on.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" I asked as he got on his feet and yanked his hand back casting me a glare. What the hell was his problem?

"What does it look like Aisha, I'm not ok, fucking templars are after me" Altair snapped, Oh hell no, he was not talking to me like that, not after all I did to help him. I narrowed my eyes at him as he straightened himself back up and put his sword away.

"What's gotten into you, I'm just trying to fucking help you, you came up here late" I snapped back. Altair just scoffed a bit as he somewhat caught his breath "Tell me what's going on"

"They have her" Altair said as he peered over the edge to look for the guards. Something was up, his attitude started to change- he was more worried, caring and sincere even- and I felt my gut twist, not in a good way either. I eyed him suspiciously as my heart raced in my chest "They have her and I need to get her back"

"Altair, who is her? and Who has her?" I asked as I stepped forwards some. I had never seen Altair like this, not even once, and to see him this way now did stun me.His eyes never once left the streets of guards below.

"Maria" He said, grunting a bit, almost as if he didn't want to say anything. If he wanted my help he was going to tell me whether he liked it or not "Her... Boss currently has her and is trying to find out about me"

"Maira Thorpe"

"The fucking Templar?" I snapped suddenly as a surge of anger had over taken me. He had to be kidding me, right? He couldn't seriously be worried about a templar, could he? Inside I felt my heart slowly breaking. Sure I had been his friend but I hadn't seen him get upset over me like this, and we had known each other since we were nine years old. I didn't like where this was going at all and I knew things were going to turn sour real quick. As soon as those words came out of my mouth Altair turned quickly, rage filling up his eyes, as he grabbed me by the neck of my robes and slammed me into one of the stone walls behind me. I grunted a bit in pain as I felt my back slam into the rough stone, Altair's body tense like a wire, and it wasn't so hard to figure out he was pissed. I had never seen him this way before and he had never, ever done anything like this to me ever. 

"You will not speak about her like that ever again, do you understand me" Altair hissed, his voice dangerously low. I stared up at him, beginning to match his anger, friend or not he wouldn't lay his hands on me like that.

"Why? I just said what she was," I snapped back "What about this templar makes her so special? and why are you defending her?"

"It's none of your business" He growled out, his voice low, as his eyes pierced through me like daggers. Hidden within his eyes I could see it and I almost didn't want to believe is. I felt my body slump down some as Altair kept his grip on me, holding me in place. Everything came crashing around me like a brick wall a my heart shattered in my chest, fitting back the tears that came rushing out into my eyes. He would not see me like this.

"You love her, don't you? You've been with her.." I asked, my voice barely. a whisper. Altair Sighed softly as he dropped his shoulders and looked at me, his grip loosening just a bit as he did. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that his answer was yes. Anger and hurt flashed through me as I felt my arms moving, punching Altair hard in the jaw as it cracked, watching as he stumbled back and his hand instantly reached for his jaw, his eyes now filled with shock and hurt.

"YOU BASTARD" I shouted, giving into the hurt I was feeling, both my fists clenched "YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

"Calm down Aisha" Altair snapped as he let go of his jaw. Did he seriously tell me to calm down? There was no way in hell I was and if he thought telling me what to do would help then he was a fool. How, how could he? I should have listened to my feelings before when they told me not to give into him but being the idiot I was I did and now I was suffering because of it. At the hands of my own idiocy I let myself fall into a position I never wanted to be in. 

"You don't get to fucking tell me to calm down, How could you do this to me Altair? How could you do what you did with me and not have the balls to say you love some fucking templar" I snapped. Thats when I saw something in his eyes snap, watching as he got in my face and stared me down. 

"Because you were an accident!" Altair snapped "You and I were never supposed to happen, you're like a fucking sister to me, but I fucking caved because it had been so long since I slept with someone I just took the closest person around and it happened to be you. You were nothing more than a once in a while lay. We need to go get her"

My eyes widened in shock as I stumbled back a bit, letting the words sink in as they hit like a hidden blade straight through the heart, more then rubbing salt into the wound. The world seemed to fade as sadness consumed me, wrapping around every part of me, as I struggled to keep myself together. I had fallen in love with Altair and yet he hadn't returned those feelings. How did he not see that I had loved him? For the love of the Gods I had given myself to him, something he knew I never did with anyone, and now he threw it back in my face as if it meant nothing at all- and apparently that was true. I needed to leave, to get out of here and go somewhere far away. Did he seriously expect me to help him look for her after this?

"Aisha.." Altair started, his eyes widening as he realized what he has said, guilt rushing across his face. he went to reach for me but I only stepped away, staring up at him with hurt in my eyes.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. You've made it very clear" I said, hiding the hurt in my voice, though it didn't help much as my voice cracked. I reached up to the the black velvet choker hanging around my neck, a beautiful red stone charm hanging off the front as it rested against my collar bone, I always pretended it was a ruby but truth be told neither of us knew what it was. I had never been one to wear jewelry but this was special, Altair had made it for me for my twelfth birthday, it was a symbol of our friendship. 

"Im sorry, Aisha-"

"Just stop" I warned as I yanked the necklace off and threw it on. the ground before I stomped on it, the stone shattering underneath my feet. Altair looked stunned as I had done so, the same amount of horror on his face. I could see the hurt. Good, after what he said he should have. "You used me Altair, you used me in a way no woman or friend should be used. No apology you can give me will ever take back what you just said. You ruined this so go off by your fucking self and fucking find her, I hope that she was fucking worth it"

"Don't go" Altair said as he went to grab my wrist. I glared at him as I yanked my hand back, stumbling backwards as I did seeing his grip was strong and he had been hurting my wrist. All the sudden my head hit something hard as a loud ringing. sound of a bell came out of nowhere. My vision went black as I felt the floor beneath me give out and I plummeted to the ground "AISHA!"

...........

Everything happened so quickly, I remembered hitting at haystack that had been placed near the church, slightly thankful that it was so the fall wasn't to bad. The fall didn't hurt nearly as bad as the bell to the face but it was nowhere near the hole I had in my heart, just this huge gaping, twisting hole that seemed to slowly eat away at me. Altair had come down to try and help me but I had already jumped up and took off towards the bureau, pushing past the pain and leaving him behind. Out of the two of us, I had always been the faster one. When I got to the infirmary I had been surprised to see Malik in there helping out one of the novices and when he saw me he instantly dropped what. he was doing and sent them out so he could tend to me, asking what the hell happened. I had currently sitting on one of the tables as Malik had just finished stitching up the large gash on the side of my face. Of course Malik was pissed, I had told him what happened- I couldn't lie to him- but what worried me was he had been silent the whole time despite me having to hold him back so he didn't go off searching for Altair. I picked at the edge of the table nervously before Malik finally said something.

"I swear to Allah I. am going to teach that Novice a lesson" Malik growled, an edge to his voice I had never heard before "Who does he think he is to say those. things to you? to treat you like that and leave you the way he did? He is an even bigger fool then I imagined. No woman should be treated like that yet alone you after all he's done"

"Just leave it be Malik, he will learn on his own. He won't change, he's to stubborn, and if he is in love then there is no point. It's not worth it, I should have known better and not been so foolish. If he wants a templar lover then so be it" I grumbled, the words butter on my tongue. Was I a bad friend for wanting his love? One I so thought had meant more between us with all those shared moments.

"I will not let that hot-headed, idiot, asshole of a novice get away with what he did to you, this is completely unforgivable. He will hear what I have to say about this. I never thought you should have given him any of you or what you did because he didn't deserve it but I wanted you to have a choice. I hate that it ended up this way." Malik countered, I looked up at him.

"Malik, leave it, please. I'd rather not talk about this anymore" I said. Malik quieted instantly though I could see in, his eyes that he wasn't happy with the decision. His eyes fell to my neck as he stared curiously.

"Where is your necklace?" He asked curiously

"I broke it in front of him" I answered, of course Malik had never know the real reason why I had that necklace "It was a gift from him from my twelfth birthday, it was a symbol of our friendship- or at least I thought so anyways."

"As much as I'd like to say good to that I know how much you loved it and how much it complimented your beauty" Malik said. I scoffed. I wasn't beautiful, and if I were maybe it would have been enough to keep Altair around, I guess that Templar was far better looking then I was. Malik looked at me with a slight disproving glare. Malik reached out and grabbed my chin, gently lifting it so that I had been looking in his eyes.

"Aisha you are one of the most beautiful women here, physically you are stunning and can outmatch any queen or goddess with ease, but you are more then just a pretty face: You are smart, strong, kind, compassionate, caring, dedicated... You have more heart than anyone I know here. Most people and novices here piss me off and annoy me but you are one of the only ones that I truly love to have around and care about. You have more heart and passion than anyone here. You are more then what you let people see and if he can't accept that then he is blind. You are so many things that even you don't see"

"Malik..." I said as I looked into his eyes as they poured into me. I knew Malik would never lie but I also knew that he was my friend and that if I had been feeling down he would try to cheer me up. I wasn't to sure of anything after what Altair said today, I had only felt an empty void deep within me. Rejection. Something I never thought would happen from one of the people I cared deeply about. Before I could say. anything Malik leaned in and kissed me, his softly lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock but deep down something inside longed for attention, some sort of affection. Out of reflex I kissed back, giving in completely, as his hand cupped the side of my cheek. At this point, I had already given myself to someone so why couldn't I do the same? Malik had deepened the kiss has he placed himself in front of me, standing between my thighs, as I placed my hands on his chest. What would one or more nights hurt? I was incapable of receiving love so why not have a few fun night here and there. "I don't want to ruin our friendship.." I said, whispering against his lips.

"Aisha, you aren't ruining anything at all," Malik replied as his lips skimmed mine "Let me ease your pain"

I began to pull my robes off, leaving me only in a loose tunic, as a soft smile played at his lips as he leaned in and kissed me again, this time with more of a hunger, I could feel it radiate through me. 

.......

I gasped, shooting up out of the bed as Anubis had been sitting next to me, tears covering my cheeks as I felt damp. I felt the pain rip right through me as if someone had stick my heart with a hit Iron, shoved it into my chest, and yanked it out. How could Altair do that? After all Aisha- after all I - Had done. Anubis placed his hand on my shoulder as he gave me a sympathetic smile. Aisha had given her heart fully only to have it destroyed, was I on the same path? I could hardly tell as that moment and mine had seemed to come to very clear similarities. Anubis let me cry, getting all those heavy and hopeless feelings flow through me and dissipate before he led me to the next trial. I could faintly feel the pain in my head and back as well as the slight arousal I had been feeling. It was an odd mix of emotions but unfortunately that was what I had relived. I could still feel slight resentment over what he had done but it wasn't as intense as it had once been and I could still feel the love she- I- once had for him. Feelings like that had been so hard to just forget about. Eventually I calmed down, unknowingly leaning into his side, causing a slight blush to cross my face. 

"As I said this trial is one of truth, you must embrace this one as it is the truth of your entire existence. You cannot refuse, only accept, because if you refuse you will never be able to reach your full potential. Now matter how much you hate it or wish to think it's not true the simple fact of the matter is that it is. It may seem easy but not everyone can accept such a truth" Anubis said. I nodded as I laid back down and closed my eyes, the smell of frankincense lingering around in the air. "Once this trial is over and you pass you will wake up back in the Physical world. Be sure to take some rest, this news will be a lot to bare"

"Lets continue, shall we?" I asked. Anubis chuckled and everything around me shifted again.


	12. Truths lead to cranky wake ups

I found myself in an odd looking laboratory, it's structure advanced and almost technological like though still in the Greek setting. Deep in my bones my body screamed Atlantis as something familiar rang through me. My attention focused in on Minerva as she bent over the table working on what looked like a mini human or some sort of small doll as the apples lay around her. I couldn't tell exactly what she did but the person came to life, it's essence looked like a ball of fire burning deep within, the doll thing slowly starting to look more human until eventually it grew to the size of a baby, crying and kicking.

"Finally" Minerva beamed as she smiled down at the creation "I've finished, the final piece of eden is complete. I shall leave you down with the humans in Egypt where it is safe for you. You have a great job my dear Phoenix, an important one"

"Minerva" I heard an all too familiar voice snap, making me shudder slightly "What are you doing with that human baby, hmm? I thought we all agreed that no humans were allowed in here"

"We did Juno, but one of the women here begged me to help save her child" Minerva lied as she turned to face Juno. Juno looked at the child and sneered a bit, not giving a care in the world.

"You've always taken pity on the humans. Are the pieces ready?"

"Almost, they can be put in place tomorrow night, I just have to finish up a few things. I am going to take a break and return this baby to her mother" Minerva said. Juno only scoffed again and left, Minerva picking up the baby and rushing out of the room as she began to talk to it "I know you are young and you won't remember any of this but you will one day, so pay attention: You are the Phoenix, a legendary beast made of fire, you will be a legend among men for generations to come. Your life will not be easy because it will be you who safe guards humanity and when the time is right you will destroy all the pieces of Eden, you will be the only surviving piece. You will protect the world from Juno, you will be the hope for all beings, Human and Isu alike. I have faith in you Phoenix, you will create miracles, Goodbye my creation we shall meet soon"

As soon as Minerva turned the corner I instantly recognized Ra though he was in human form. I could tell he felt slightly out of place as he kept low, almost as if he didnt want anyone to recognize him. My heart raced in my chest as realization hit me. I wanted to say something, ask, but I remembered Anubis' s warning about resistance and kept on going. 

"Thank you for doing this, I owe you" Minerva said as she handed off the child to Ra who took them acceptingly, already taken by the child. Ra smiled as he looked at Minerva.

"You do not owe me, I wish to keep the world intact as much as you do. I know the perfect God for her, Anubis will love this child"

"Oh I know. I have seen them, now hurry before Poseidon sees you" Minerva ushered. Eventually the city of Atlantis seemed to fade and I found myself watching my first ever past life play in the Nile sands: Princess meritanpu, daughter of Pharaoh Narmer, first pharaoh of Egypt.

I shot up, gasping for air, as I found myself in a spare room of the Auditore household. Looking down I was changed into a large white blouse that hung around my body loosely, the shirt reaching down to my thighs. I could faintly smell Ezio's scent on them, had this been his shirt? I blushed slightly at the thought. Nobody had been around me and I was slightly thankful for that seeing as what I had just seen shocked the hell out of me, filling me with all kinds of emotions. All this time the Assassins had tried to keep the pieces of eden out of templar hands, but to discover that I was one myself... I didn't know how to feel but I was angry, that was for sure, my whole life I had been hunted down, Templars killing to get there hands on each and any piece. If anyone had found out about me, I wouldn't know who my enemies were. Would my own order come after me? Would they lock me up in a vault somewhere and hide me away from the world? Would both orders torture me. I could feel angry tears line my eyes, I didn't know what to do, but I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone find out about me. My life hadn't been my own, it was made to ensure the worlds safety and finding out it wasn't my own life and that I was an object just added to all the pain and shock. All the things that happened to me, all the bad, a way to prep me, how would this affect everyone I had been close too. That led to another good question: If I were to come close to a piece of eden, what would happen? I felt frustrated, and when I felt frustrated I got angry. Looking down I saw no wounds on my body, no cuts, no stitches or breaks in the skin and when I moved I felt perfectly fine. I needed to leave her, I wasn't sitting in a damn bed when I could be out getting my work done and to be honest I felt like a sitting duck in here, and I didn't like that. Honestly, it felt as if my whole life had been turned upside down and I had to be careful with the ones I trusted. 

"...I get you're upset Ezio, but you can't just go running around the city causing terror for someone you haven't seen before. We don't know who's involved and we can't get our name pulled into anything if a trail comes up" I heard Giovanni say, his voice in a hushed whisper. I looked up to see the door to my room cracked open slightly. I could see a slightly disheveled Ezio with an annoyed look on his face as Giovanni stood before him, I could see from here that Ezio's eyes had been rimmed in a red puffiness, since when did I see things this sharply? Every detail of the room and everything around me had been sharper, all details coming into view as if I had been right there despite being rooms away.

"Do you not see what they did to Firenza? To Adelina? She nearly died! I am not letting that bastardo get away with it" Ezio snapped angrily, clearly not happy at all.

"I am just as devastated about what happened to Adelina as is your mother, sister, and brothers, especially Federico but there is not much we can do, nobody knows who did this" Giovanni countered, a hint of frustration in his voice. I knew how stubborn Ezio could be and sometimes it annoyed Giovanni to know end but he also understood this situation. As soon as he heard Federico's name his eye twitched and his jaw clenched. 

"(1)Questa è una stronzata assoluta. we should be out there looking, they need to face the punishment after what they did to her" Ezio said in disbelief "If you all want to sit on your asses then go ahead but I am not going to sit here and do nothing while I see Adelina in pain while I know this stronzo is out there somewhere"

"Ezio Auditore you will listen to me and you will do as I say, if you go out there and continue to be reckless to go off on a wild goose chase then you will not return to this house. Our name cannot be involved in this whatsoever because everything we've worked for could possibly be taken away" Giovanni snapped. I hated the fact that Giovanni hadn't told his son of the order yet, seeing as this would have made this situation a bit easier "I am your father and you will listen to me"

"Why are you so worried about our name, Adelina is currently on that bed dying"

"It isn't about our name and wealth, it's about keeping a roof over our heads so we don't end up on the streets"

"Both of you enough, Adelina is resting she does not need to hear this conversation. Ezio, you will listen to your father, you will not be reckless and that is final" Maria cut in. her voice sharp and quick which managed to stop the two from talking "Greta will be here in a few days. Unfortunately a thief stole her horse, so she is coming on foot"

I needed to get some air, I hadn't known what had been going on but I was going to find out myself, and I would hunt the asshole down for what he did to those poor, innocent people. I threw off the blankets and immediately walked out of the room with a scowl on my face. I needed to go back to the orphanage, where I kept a spare set of my robes in case something like this happened. My feet hit the cold stone floor as I swayed a but before regaining my balance. Once I was straight and the blood rushed back down from my head I began to walk forwards, throwing the doors wide open and walked straight down the halls and past the three who instantly stopped talking and stared at me wide eyed, Maria being the first one to chase after me as she quickly recovered from her shock. I guess none of them were expecting me to get up so quickly but at the moment that didn't matter, what mattered was bringing that man to justice. 

"Adelina, what are you doing?" Maria asked worriedly as two other sets of footsteps had followed close behind "You're still injured, you can't be walking around yet, you need to heal! That and you aren't dressed, you can't go out like that"

"I'm going to the Orphanage, I have business I need to take care of" I answered as I made it down the stairs and headed towards the front of the house. 

"At least put something in first" Maria said, knowing all to well I wasn't going to give in and do what I had to. I knew that the Duomo blowing up wasn't my fault but it felt like it and if I hadn't have hesitated then nobody would have died or gotten hurt, I wasn't to sure how many but I had a feeling it was a decent amount. 

"You're healing still, you need some rest, you took quite the fall" Giovanni said worriedly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, one thing I hated was people trying to tell me what to do when I woke up or was angry. I knew he was worried and was trying to help but unfortunately I was not in the mood to deal with any of this. Honestly I just wanted to be left alone, I needed to process all of this, and because I was angry I really needed to be left alone to think. When it came into fixing a wrong I may have done I didnt stop until it was fixed. 

"I'll be fine" I answered bluntly as I started through the door only to have someone grab my arm and try to stop me. 

"Adelina wait" Ezio said, his voice full of concern. My heart twisted a bit on the inside as I yanked my arm away and out of their grip. I continued moving forwards only to have Ezio and Giovanni step in front of me, blocking my path out of the door into the streets. I stopped and growled lowly, eyeing the two. There was a sparkle in his as he looked at me, almost as if the joy had slowly been coming back to him "please, stay in bed for a little while longer, at least until we get a doctor in to make sure you're ok"

"Get out of my way, bitte" I said, a warning edge to my voice. I was in no mood to play games or let anyone stop me. The Auditore's hadn't seen this side of me yet and I wasnt to sure if they were going to like it.

"We don't want you to stress yourself or open any of your wounds. Il doctore said it would be at least two months for you to fully heal.  
  
" I'll be fine, I feel fine" I said "and if you don't move then I'm going to have to make you and you won't like that. I'd rather not want to do that to you all but my patients is wearing thin and I have business to attend to"

"You nearly died" Ezio pointed out.

"But I didnt, im still here, now please move out of my way. This is your last warning"

"Giovanni, Ezio let her go. From where I am standing Adelina seems to be fine" Maria added though I could hear a slight disapproving tone in her voice, as if she didn't want me to go. Giovanni looked at his wife skeptically as Ezio made eye contact with me, his eyes not leaving me once. A huge wave of pure rage washed over my body, my already thin patience now gone as I subconsciously reached over and grabbed a small flower pot, hurtling it at the wall, hearing it shatter as Maria let out a small yelp, both men's eyes going wide as they looked at the shattered flower pot.

"(2)Bewege dich jetzt" I growled.

"Adelina, breathe, just relax" Giovanni said, trying to soothe my nerves. That was the wrong thing to do as I felt my temper flare up. Without even thinking, more like blacked out reflex, I had grabbed another vase and threw it, this one hurtling through the air at the two as both instantly ducked down just in the nick of time as it sailed through the air just as Federico came walking into the home. Maria shouted at her eldest son, warning him to duck, as the pot hit Federico on the head. 

"Oww," Federico groaned as he grabbed his head and looked around, before his eyes landed on me and his face dropped "what's going on- Adelina? You're awake? What are you doing up?" 

"(3)Geh mir jetzt aus dem Weg, ich möchte nach Hause gehen und wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt, werde ich dich dazu bringen" I snapped as I grabbed another vase, though this was much larger. I dont remember where I had thrown it but I heard it shatter as it hit someone else. All I could I feel was rage- pure, untapped anger- as it flooded through me.

"Calm down-" Federico started.

"Federico, I don't think telling her to calm down is a good idea" Ezio pointed out as his brother cast him a side glare.

"Well what else do you want me to do" Federico snapped before looking at me. My eye twitched slowly as I grabbed another vase as his face paled some "Please, Adelina, calm down-"

By the time Federico realized what was going on his eyes widened. My hand had already wrapped around the neck of the vase and I threw it again as it hit him hard in the groin before he doubled over, his face going somewhat red, as the vase shattered once it hit the ground.

"(4)Sag mir nicht, ich soll mich beruhigen" I snapped, grabbing the closest thing to me and threw it again, hearing it shatter as it hit a wall, followed by another womanly yelp though it wasnt Claudia or Maria's and Anetta wasnt around "Die nächste Person, die dies tut, wird ihre Eier entfernen lassen und sie werden in den Hals geschoben und in den Arsch geschoben"

"Federico, what is she saying? Talk to her" Giovanni said, his voice holding panic as they all began to duck. 

"She's saying to stop telling her to calm down or she'll rip our balls off and shove them down our throats" Federico gasped out as he held himself. Giovanni and Ezio looked terrified as they somewhat covered themself "thank you for insisting on me talking to her" 

"She's your fiance" Giovanni said.

"(5) Adelina, wos ist los?" Federico asked, trying to regain his strength and voice as he looked up at me with a pained look.

"(6)Ich gehe zurück ins Waisenhaus und ich werde diesen Bastard für das jagen, was er getan hat" I snapped as I grabbed one of the loose, empty chests laying around and tossed it just as Ezio was trying to dart past me. With wide eyes he ducked just ss the trunk smacked Juliet. When did she get here? My mind was too all over the place to even think as I continued to grab and throw things as they all ducked for their lives.

"They will find him Adelina" Federico interjected as he dodged another flower pot, this time keeping his hands over his groin to not get hit again "justice will be served"

"(7) Ich werde hier nicht wie eine verdammte Frau in Not sitzen, wenn ich da draußen sein kann und beim Schauen helfe. Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich nicht schnell genug war und ich weigere mich, darauf zu warten, dass mich jemand heilt. Ich bin jetzt vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie alle lassen mich einfach in Ruhe und geben mir meinen Platz, bevor ich etwas tue, was ich wirklich bereue. ich mache keine Witze. Ich habe Dinge, die ich tun muss" I snapped.

"Ezio, you calmed her down, calm her down again" Giovanni shouted as he and Ezio ducked. Ezio looked at his father wide eyed.

"That was because she was in pain, now shes just angry and wanting to throw things" Ezio countered, his voice wavering a bit. The fear that rang through them was evident. 

"Adelina, lets go" I heard a familiar voice say from in front of me. I looked up to see Madeleine and Milo standing at the entrance "it's alright, we'll help you find them alright, just come with us"

"(8)endlich ficken" I growled out as my anger soothed down some. Finally coming to my senses I looked around only to find the floor in shambles, covered in broken glass and wood. Instantly I felt guilt was over me, hating myself that I had slipped into a jealous rage, as I walked out the door, keeping my gaze down. Madeleine followed next to me, though excited and relieved I was ok, didn't say much but I could heat what Milo and the others were saying as the bright sun began to sink behind houses, off in the distance I could see the half exploded Duomo as large portion of it had collapsed. That felt like a stab to the gut.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Ezio ask, Milo immediately answering back.

"When Adelina gets angry, which is very rare, you can't tell her to calm down or no, you have to let het go out and do what she needs to, believe me she will get this done and figure it out. The last time an even happened like this she and into a burning building, pulling out so many kids and elderly, she barely made it out.... The last child she was rescuing was only a six month old, the place on fire was an Orphanage, but she didn't make it in time. The child died and she lived though her burn marks weren't as bad as they should have been. She feels guilty for not being able to save more lives and then she gets angry the best thing for you to do is to leave her be until she cools off, its the best for everyone, but things like these happen rarely" Milo explained. As they continued to talks Madeleine had taken me across the street, men whistling and eyeing me. I nearly gagged as we reached the Orphanage, once I was dressed I would head back to the Duomo and look at what happened, there was no place this man could hide from me.

Translations  
1) this is absolute bullshit  
2)move, now  
3)get out of my way now, I want to go home and if you don't let me leave I will make you  
4)don't tell me to calm down; the next person to do so will have their balls removed and they will be shoved down their throats and out their ass  
5)Adelina, what's wrong?  
6)Im going back to the Orphanage and I'm going to hunt this bastard down for what he did  
7).I will not sit here like some damn damsel in distress when I can be out there helping look. its my fault I wasn't fast enough and I refuse to wait around for someone to heal me. im perfectly fine right now. all of you just leave me alone and give me my space before I do something I really regret. im not joking. I have things I need to do  
8) fucking finally.


	13. We train

A few days had passed as I had fixed my robes and began hunting the bastard that had blew the cathedral up, only to find that it had been none other then Francesco De'Pazzi's eldest son. Unfortunately I couldnt kill him then and there as per Giovanni's request as he wanted to build a case but it didn't stop me from killing all of his associates- I was making sure he never got his hands on more gunpowder again. I may not have been able to attack Francesco directly but that didnt mean I didn't know how to make him hurt from the outside. I had nightmares about my true being for three nights afterwards- I wasn't sure if they were normal or not- but was the first time I had truly been scared, a paralyzing feeling rush through me at the things I had seen though I learned to accept this truth rather quickly and then completely tried to push it out of my mind. I did go back over to the Auditore home and helped clean up the mess I had made, I didn't even know I had picked up a flower pot twice my size and thrown it until I had actually seen the damage I caused. I apologized to everyone for my behavior, I truly hadn't meant to wreck havoc like I did but I was just so hurt and angry and the piece of Eden inside me had seemed to amplify my anger so much to the point where I couldn't control it. Giovanni had told me that it was ok and he understood where I was coming from and that the next time I asked to leave and said I was fine he would listen, seeing as I was obviously not hurt if I threw a giant flowerpot larger then me. Now I was currently waiting in the garden area of Palazzo Auditore for Ezio. I specifically told him to be here on time and where was he? Gods knows where but he was late and this was happening in his own house no less.

"I'm sorry I'm late bella I got held up at Mercato Vecchio" Ezio said with one hand behind his back as he gave me a big grin. I looked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, my heart racing at the sight, though I couldn't give in. Besides, he was probably flirting with some other girl.

"You're an hour late" I said bluntly. Ezio instantly gave me those puppy dog eyes as soon as I did. Oh those tricky little eyes of his, I wouldn't fall for it just like I hadn't the other times. "you're luck I waited, I don't have much to do today"

"Awww come on, give me a little break hmm I had to get a special flower for a special Bella Donna" Ezio said smoothly with a wink before he pulled his hand out and handed me a beautiful blood red rose. I looked at him in shock as I slowly reached out and grabbed the flower, my fingers barely grazing his as I felt my heart skip a beat. No one had ever given me flowers before. I was touched at the gesture as Ezio just beamed happily. Honestly I was in shock, I never thought Ezio would have been the one to get me a flower, Federico maybe, but never Ezio.

"Grazie Ezio, it's very beautiful" I said as I took it, tucking the rose into one of the front pocket of my robes, the petals ever so soft. My hood was down, the braids on the sides of my hair tightened as I fixed up the feathers, and only a small but of my cleavage was showing since I had left the top part undone. "I appreciate it. But this does not get you out of trouble anfänger(1)" 

"What did you just call me?" Ezio asked curiously, a puzzled expression on his face, as I turned my back towards him and walked towards the clearing. I could hear Ezio try to keep up as I smirked, oh how this would be fun.

"You were late, I don't have to answer to you. Now," I said as I stopped and turned around only to have Ezio walk into me, our bodies close together. I looked up at him as his golden brown eyes poured into me, feeling the heat rise to my skin at his closeness. Something between us felt alive and I honestly wanted to lean in closer. Clearing my throat I stepped back some as I kept my posture and usual face, remembering our time at the engagement party, I couldn't have a repeat of that again. "your father asked me to teach you to fight, for what reasons im not sure but seeing how reckless you can be I can only imagine why. I know you can fight but you need structure, you're erratic, a wild card or loose canon if you will and that cam lead you to getting hurt so I am here to help you not get hurt"

"And will we be using swords?" Ezio asked hopefully, his face lighting up. Honestly, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen and I had to bite my tongue to keep from smiling. I shook my head.

"Nein, you are not ready for swords or any pointy objects" I pointed out as his face fell, looking like a kicked puppy. I almost felt bad "once you master basics then we can start those." 

"But I have mastered Basics" Ezio groaned. I looked at him as I arched an eyebrow, did he really now? He was going to be a cocky one and something told me that he was going to be a fun one to break and remold. Without any hesitation I grabbed his arm and quickly twisted it behind his back, hearing him wince a bit as I lightly kicked the back of his knees in, letting go as he dropped to his knees. Ezio looked up at me in shock as I stood in front of him, arms crossed, with a slight smirk on my face as shock lingered in his eyes.

"But h-" Ezio started. 

"Rule one: Never let your guard down, rule two: always observe everyone around you at all times, rule three: be prepared for everything. You weren't prepared and you had your guard down" I pointed out as I helped him up, Ezio rubbing his wrist as he stared at me "and you were being cocky"

"Fine, fine, you're right cara mia I have been lacking a little in the basics" Ezio admitted. Nodding I lead him to the center of the clearing, noticing that this had been the most secluded area, as I stood in front of him, helping him plant his feet to the ground.

"Plant your feet firmly into the ground, no attacker can knock you down if your feet are planted, even if they hit you. Make sure your hips line up with your feet also, this way your body is aligned and you can also keep yourself upright" I said as I showed him the same, him nodding as he copied me. I planted my feet firmly to the ground as I eyed Ezio for any weak spots, seeing a couple open as he held his arms out some. "Listen to your body, let it guide you. Your body is your greatest weapon: It can take any punch or injury but you also have to make sure it doesn't get to badly hurt or you may end up dead. Many people underestimate the body, do not make that mistake"

"What now?" Ezio asked a bit eagerly. I smirked as I balled my hand into a fist, punching him quickly in the face. Ezio fell back as he cupped his jaw, once again looking up at me in shock.

"I told you to be prepared for anything" I said as I looked at him, watching him scramble up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he rubbed his jaw "oww, that really hurt"

"I am teaching you, I'm teaching you the way I've been taught by my father before he passed, just like the ways of my people, spending all day with you explaining how to do things will be slow and you won't remember half of it. The best teacher is experience so, as I said anfänger, be prepared for anything. We may be family now but that does not mean I will go easy on you just as I won't go easy on your brother. If you can successfully beat and block me then you have learned the basics. Keep your weak spots guarded but they need to be natural, not forced or awkward then you will have defeated the purpose of protecting yourself. keep moving, be ready to move unexpectedly at an point" I answered.

"I'm not going to hit you" Ezio said back as he looked at me, an odd gleam in his eyes. I stepped forwards quickly and punched him again, this time in the ribs, as he stumbled back and huffed a little bit, not even aware I had a fist coming towards him.

"Warum?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him "is it because because im a girl? If you want to learn Ezio then you will learn to hit me back. Trust me, I can handle punches, I've been hit a lot worse then what you can ever do to me. Get over it and hit me, grow some balls Ezio, I'm not a defenseless woman I can handle myself"

"I know you can, but I could never hit you bella" He said, his emphasis on the you in the sentence. I bit my inner lip to keep from blushing, I knew what he was implying. When did he start being like this to me? 

"If you want to continue training then get back in position. Align your hips, keep your feet planted, and be prepared for anything. And don't complain, I barely put anything into those punches, if I really wanted to hurt you then you would have been knocked unconscious now with a broken nose" I pointed out. Ezio sighed a bit but planted his feet and aligned his hips. I nodded as he eyed me curiously.

"(2) Gut" I said as I had done the same once more. Looking at him again he kept his main and most vital parts of his body protected which was really good. "Tauchen" I let out another first, Ezio grabbing the first punch as his large warm, slightly rough hand completely covering mine. I could see a slight smirk on his face as I quickly swung my other hand as it connected with his jaw once more "I told you to duck, you can't be slow"

"I don't speak German "Ezio exclaimed as he looked at me wildly.

"Then I suggest you pick up some quickly or use the sense in your head that I know you have. jetzt blockieren(3)" I said quickly as I went to punch him again, only for him to lean back some as his hand shot up and stopped me, his forearm holding up mine. I nodded. "Sehr gut, let's see if you can keep up"

I retracted my hand as I watched him stand up straighter, feet and hips aligned, as he kept his arms in front of his chest. He eyes me curiously as I stared straight forwards, not moving. Ezio rushed forwards, a bit to quickly, readying his fist. I could see the confusion and concern laced in his eyes, unsure of what he was doing. As he swung I ducked under, dropping down to the ground and swinging my leg out, knocking him on his feet as I had pulled them out underneath him before he hit the ground with a thud, groaning slightly. I sighed a bit as I stood back up and peered over him.

"Are you even trying?" I asked curiously "In order for this to work Ezio you need to let go of whatever is holding you back so stop being worried about me and focus on hitting me, Gods I can't believe i'm saying this but instead of thinking it's me, Imagine i'm Veiri. Do not hit if you are not sure of yourself, the minute they see you are hesitant or unsure then you are done for. You have to mean each swing, each punch you give having force behind it, there is no room for mistakes. You have to visualize your next move, you must see and plan where you make your next strike, and you make it with no hesitation."

"Of course I am" Ezio said as he got back up quickly, much faster then Federico had on his first trip down. He had a determined look in his eyes as I noticed the fire burning deep within him. I only nodded as I turned my back on him. I could hear him run up behind me as I turned quickly on my heels and swung, Ezio ducking quickly, as he lunged for my waist as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, grabbing my arms to keep them pinned. Smart. I quickly threw my head back and hit his jaw before I stomped on his foot. I could feel his grip loosen giving me enough time to pull myself out of his grasp and turn, kicking him in the chest as he was sent flying back. Ezio groaned as I stalked forwards, his eyes widening as he shot up quickly, his eyes on me. I could see he was looking for a way to get me down, I had to admit he was a fast learner, much faster then his brother. It took a good few weeks for Federico to finally take in my advice though not after he realized he wished to have his nuts intact. Some, I admit, were an accident but the rest? That was a mistake on his part for getting cocky. Ezio and I circled each other, him watching me cautiously to make sure I hadn't tried to hit him again. Ezio ran forward some and swung, going for my jaw, but I only slid back some as he stumbled forwards. Grabbing his hand I pulled him forwards and grabbed the nape of his neck before bringing my knee up and hitting him in in the stomach as I felt something soft. I heard him cough some as he stopped my knee for coming up again, reaching up. Seeing he was already leaned over I grabbed him by his waist- my arms already having a firm hold- as I picked him up. I heard a slight shout as I lifted Ezio up and over my shoulders, putting him into the ground. Ezio had looked up at me with wide eyes, the wind knocked out of him, as I loomed over him again. What shocked me though was Ezio had sat back up some, almost instantly, as he grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me down as he rolled over pinning me to the ground as he hovered over me, wrists help to the ground as he wound up between my thighs. I could feel a light blush on my cheeks and I prayed he didnt notice as a gleam shined in his eyes, a small smirk playing on his face as his eyes raked my body. I could feel my heart want to leap out of my chest. It suddenly felt as if I forgot how to breathe, all the air being forced out of my lungs. "Well, well, well look how the tables have turned. I must say, I love the view from here bella"

"Very funny Ezio, " I said as I looked up at him "I must admit, that was pretty smart for a banker in training, but not all your attackers will be women, I don't think you'd want to fall on a guard or Veiri like this"

"Eww, why would you make me think that" Ezio said as a sour look came over his face, I had to stifle a giggle

"I bet you weren't expecting this" I said. Ezio looked at me quizzically as I quickly pulled my legs up close to me and placed my feet on his chest before lifting him up and throwing him off me some. Ezio ended up falling into the bushes as I jumped back up to my feet. I couldn't help but laugh as I seen him trip over the small bench and faceplant into Maria's flowerbed. When he sat back up he had small little white daises and bits of grass sticking out of his hair, a bit of dirt smeared onto his face, as he looked up at me with a pout on his face.

"Really bella, I am wounded, how could you be so cruel" Ezio asked sarcastically as I continued to laugh, holding my sides "Oh go on, laugh at my pain"

"I am haha" I laughed out, Ezio now really curious as he looked at me. It was rare that I had laughed, but the last time I had a really good heartfelt laugh? That had been years ago. For some reason I couldn't stop laughing at this, I had found the whole situation entirely funny.

"This is the first time I heard you laugh like this " Ezio said in amazement as he got back up and walked towards me "You have such a beautiful laugh..."

"Oh h-hush" I laughed out again, trying to catch my breathe as I looked up at him, watching him pick the flowers and leaves out of his hair, tossing them to the ground though he couldn't his amazement "I told- I told you to keep your g-guard up"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by the most beautiful woman i've ever seen" Ezio said bluntly as he brushed off his shirt. I stopped laughing as I looked up at him with wide eyes, stunned he had said that bluntly and out in the open, he had never said anything like that before. I looked around quickly to check to see if anyone had been near as my chest tightened, thankful that no one had been around, as I looked back at him. What was he doing?

"Ezio, we both know that you think Cristina is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen" I pointed out as I calmed my breathing, a slight warning edge to my words "You need to be careful if anyone overheard this, especially Federico and your father, both of us would be skinned alive"

"Not to me no, she can't compare to your radiance" Ezio said, his voice soft and almost hushed, my heart racing even more as he slowly approached me, his fingers skimming my jaw as he stood only mere inches from me "Why are you worried bella? Is it about our time together because I haven't been able to get that out of mine for a while"

"Ezio- "I started before I heard two male voices coming our way, panic instantly setting in. My eyes widened and I quickly did the first thing I could think of, delivering a powerful uppercut to Ezio just as Giovanni and Federico walked into where we were. Ezio went stumbling back before falling on his ass and into the bushes once again, Giovanni chuckling as Federico just laughed like a fool "I will say this one more time, be prepared for anything. (4)Hör auf, ein Anfänger zu sein"

"Ezio getting beat up by a girl, this is a first, tell me Ezio how does it feel?" Federico asked as he laughed, amusement in his eyes as he looked at his brother who sat up, rubbing his jaw with a dazed look, as he gave Federico a glare.

"(5)Vaffanculo" Ezio said Federico laughed, Giovanni not sure whether to laugh or stop the two of them as he smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Federico.

"(6)Du solltest Federico kennen, du wirst die ganze Zeit wie er" I said with a smirk, Federico instantly stopping as a flush of embarrassment covered his face. Giovanni chuckled as he looked at me.

"I see training has began, how is my son so far?' Giovanni asked as he watched Ezio get up "Oh you know your mother will have a fit for destroying her flowers"

"I promise it wasn't my fault" Ezio exclaimed, trying to prove his innocents. I nodded, looking back at Giovanni.

"I have, he shows much promise. Despite getting put down and taking a few hits he did manage to knock me off me feet once" I answered. Both Giovanni and Federico's eyes widened in shock as Giovanni looked at his son impressed "He is a quick study, if he can keep this up then he'll be wielding swords and knives in no time."

"You knocked her off her feet?" Federico asked as he looked at Ezio "I've been trying to do that for months and I still can't"

"What can I say brother I am a man of many talents" Ezio said as he looked at Federico with a glare I had never see before.

"Enough you too, Ezio go help your mother" Giovanni said. Ezio went to protest but Giovanni had only held up his hand "You can finish your training later, your mother needs your help"

"Fine" Ezio said as he cast me another glance before walking out. Watching as he slipped around the corner I had turned my full attention to Giovanni, if he was cutting this training short then it must have been for an important reason.

"I have a mission for you, and I want Federico to accompany you. This will be his first mission out of Firenza, i'd like to have you there in case something happens, and so you two can spend more time together" Giovanni said. I nodded, slightly grateful, maybe this would give me the distraction I needed to recenter myself and honor my word, yet I took no pleasure in this "La Volpe has informed me that the man you were hunting in Roma, Burkhard Schafer, has resurfaced in San Gimignano. Apparently he has been running a few assignments for the Borgia's and the De'Pazzi's, it appears they may be trying to get into contact with your Weisenbach. Whatever they need him for will surely be no good, last he heard was that he was transporting some rather questionable things and a dottore, I highly doubt that's coincidence or that he even needs one"

"Weisenbach has a bad habit of getting doctors involved with his schemes, some sick experimentations he's been known to get in trouble for. I will take care of this" I said as I nodded and walked off, Federico following close behind as we headed for the stables, I needed to bring Milo and Madeleine as well. Weisenbach wasn't getting away again.

Translations:  
1)Novice

2)Good; duck

3)Now block  
4)Stop being a Novice  
5)Fuck off  
6 )You should know Federico, you end up like him all the time


	14. To San Gimignano

"(1)Wohin gehen wir genau? Ich dachte, Schäfer sei ein Theif auf niedrigem Niveau" Milo asked as we all rode down the streets of Firenza and towards the exit so we could head to San Gimignano. Federico rode next to me on a beautiful white mare as I rode Equinox, Madeleine and Milo on the other side of me as Madeleine rode with Milo on a beautiful gray stallion. Madeleine had still been learning to ride a horse, seeing she grew up in the city she never done so before. I smiled at her softly as I watched her hug Milo, looking up at him with wide eyes, she had the biggest crush on him I was kind of surprised he hadn't noticed. Though I did notice ever since the Engagement party and any time Federico was around Milo would give him the death glare which was odd- Milo got along with everyone. It was quite funny to see Milo's reaction when Federico spoke German, Federico quickly putting him in his place after making a sly comment. I closed my eyes as I felt the last few rays of the dying sunlight sink into my skin, the sheets slowly dying down as now only a few people lingered around- well fewer then a normal day- as some headed home. Nightfall was the better route, that way we had the dark to cover our entrance so we could slip by.

"(2)San Gimignano, Es ist nicht zu weit von hier" I started "Schäfer ist in letzter Zeit durch die Reihen geklettert, obwohl er sich den Templern nicht offiziell angeschlossen hat. Wenn er herumläuft und der Familie Borgia und De'pazzi hilft, bedeutet das, dass er sich hocharbeitet. Er tut nichts ohne Weisenbachs Aussage"

"(3)Also stufte er vom Dieb zum Templer-Abschaum herab, wunderbar" Milo said, a slight giddiness in his voice. Before I had made my journey to Firenza Milo had been taken off of hunting Templars for a while and had instead been sent to run our intelligence and reorganize our headquarters after rushing into soon and getting Madeleine hurt. I knew he was itching to get out in the field again, I wasn't to sure how long he had been doing librarian duty after I was gone.

"(4)qui est cet homme schäfer?" Madeleine asked. To the others our group would look weird, us speaking German and then a French question only to be answered in German, but I wasn't risking Schäfer again. 

"(5)Burkhard Schäfer war ein niedriger Diener der Familie Weisenbach, seine Familie hatte ihnen jahrelang gedient. Irgendwo in dieser Richtung hatte Burkhard Ludwig sein Leben versprochen, nachdem er ihn vor einem unserer gerettet hatte. Ludwig versprach ihm Reichtum, solange er ihm treu blieb. Er schickte Burkhard nach Rom, als ich hierher kam, damit Ludwig seine Verbindungen in Italien vertiefen konnte" I explained as we rounded a corner. This time Federico spoke up.

"(6)Ich habe noch nie von Ludwig Weisenbach gehört, wer ist er?" He asked. Milo's mouth dropped in shock as he looked at Federico dumbfounded.

"(7)Sie wissen ernsthaft nicht, wer Ludwig Weisenbach ist? und du nennst dich einen Assassinen" Milo said. Madeleine snacked him upside the head as I glared at him disapprovingly. Milo was never like this.

"(8)Genug Milo, Ludwig hat seine Präsenz außerhalb Deutschlands nie bekannt gemacht, das wissen Sie. Vater wollte es streng zwischen ihm und mir halten, damit es keine Kompromisse gab" I said. Milo stopped talking but I could tell he was a little upset at that before I looked at Federico as I pulled my hood up, Milo and Madeleine doing the same as Federico had pulled a cloth over his head. Unfortunately his robes hadn't necessarily come in in time for all of this, the seamstress making him a nee one after the last ripped. "Ludwig ist ein Monster, jeder, der sich gegen die Kirche stellte, die er gnadenlos geschlachtet hat, egal ob Kinder, Männer oder Frauen. Er ist einer der einflussreichsten Männer in Deutschland, der drittgrößte in Europa. Er ist absolut kalt und gnadenlos, ich habe gesehen, wie er ganze Städte verwüstet und nicht einmal ein Auge zugetan hat, die Kirche nennt ihn den Sohn des Erzengels Michael und ihren persönlichen Söldner. Der größte Teil seiner Unterstützung kommt von der Kirche, obwohl nur sehr wenige Priester mit ihm nicht einverstanden sind. Seine Lebensaufgabe ist es, wie Rodrigo Borgia, die Stücke von Eden zu finden und zu erreichen, aber er glaubt, dass sie sich in jemandem befinden könnten. Vor kurzem begann er hinter dem Rücken der Kirchen, Gräber zu entweihen und mit Menschen zu experimentieren, um fortgeschrittenere Soldaten zu erschaffen. Wie er das erreichen will, wissen wir nicht genau, aber deshalb hat er immer einen Arzt dabei" 

"That's just awful..." Federico said im horror, his face going slack as he looked sick. I didn't blame him. The Weisenbach and the Sternberg family never got along seeing that it was Weisenbach's father who ordered the attack in my people, it meant everything to my father and I to take down Ludwig, his reign of terror would last no longer. Ludwig was a sick man and what he did to the dead and to people was disgusting. All the sudden I heard shouting and horse hooves fast approaching from behind. Turning my head back to look my eyes widened, oh this was not good.

"(9)Geh, jetzt treffe ich dich auf dem Weg nach San Gimignano, warte nicht auf mich" I said. Federico and Milo looked at me confused as they both turned to look behind them, Milo's face falling though Federico was slightly confused as to what was going on.

"What is it?" Federico asked as his eyes grew.

"I will hold them off, you guys go now. They're after me not you" I snapped, making it more clear, as I watched as ten men came rushing towards us. Hessians. These were no ordinary German Templars or their soldiers, these were some of the deadliest mercenaries hired by Templars. These men were tall and broad, 200 pound men built like war horses. These men were instruments of war, of death, and they never missed their mark- usually. Madeleine and Federico I knew couldn't take on these men and though Milo could fight he didn't stand any chance at all against them. I was the only one here who stood a chance at fighting them off "Go!"

Equinox reared as he kicked his legs out, slowly turning around, Federico and Milo immediately took off running towards the gate, there horses barreling through the streets. Once Equinox's hooves hit the ground I jumped off and raced forwards, the men doing the same.

"(10)Du hast einen hohen Preis in deinem Kopf, kleines Mädchen" one of the men said as he twirled his axes "Ich werde die Ehre nach Hause bringen, die Adelina van den Sternberg zu töten"

"(11)viel Glück damit" I said, a smirk on my face as I quickly reached into my and pulled out my golden daggers. Instantly I rushed forwards as I threw my blade, watching as it pierced through the center of his head. He instantly dropped to the ground, his sword clattering to the ground, as two of the men looked up in shock before rushing forwards. I was thankful this street was clear for the moment being but it wouldn't be for long seeing as someone would stumble in and I couldnt blow my cover. One of the men swung their axes and I ducked just in time for it to miss my head. The other one went to reach for me but I quickly kicked my foot out and swiped his feet from underneath him, watching as he hit his ass hard as he came down. The axed man growled as he swung his blade at my midsection as soon as I popped back up, sliding back some as I leaned, his blades missing me by mere inches. I eyed him, checking for any weak spots, my eyes instantly latching onto his waist. His arms had been raised a little to high. Taking my chance I bent down some and lunged for his waist, the blades just missing me again as my arms wrapping around his muscular body as I picked him up and slammed him to the ground, hearing his neck snap as soon as it hit the ground while the man who had fallen had gotten up, a sneer on his face. I instantly reached over and grabbed one of the fallen axes, feeling the heavy blades of German steel in my hand, as I swung diagonally across the front of his thighs. Blood gushed out as I brought the axe down and turned the blade up as I swung it up and in between his legs- hitting his groin- as I successfully brought it up to his stomach before it got stuck. I could hear a few outraged cries and I quickly grabbed one of the other axes before throwing it as hard as I could, watching as it spun in the air before it hit something soft. I had looked up just in time to see it had completely taken off one of the Hessians heads, his body hitting the ground as it slowly rolled to one of his friends. Grabbing my daggers I shot up off the fallen Hessian I was on and ran towards the pile of crates tucked up against the wall, a large iron bar just above it. Quickly running up the crates I grabbed the bar and swung myself forwards, lunging, as I wrapped my legs tightly around one of the Hessians necks, their face mere inches from my crotch, as I tightened my grip and began to brace myself as I threw myself back into the ground wincing slightly as I threw the Hessian over me and slammed him into the ground. He groaned in pain as I jumped up and grabbed his head before snapping his neck with force.

"(12)du Schlampe" one of the men snarled as he readied his sword and charged towards me, the others lingering behind just a little to see what would happen, the fear evident in their eyes. I threw my dagger, hitting him dead in the chest as I jumped up and grabbed the bar again, swinging as I brought my legs up and kicked him hard in the chest as I plunged the blade further. As soon as I hit the ground all four Hessians that were left rushed straight for my, two of the closest ones already reaching for their blades. I held my hands out and just as they were close I had activated my hidden blades as I watched them pierce their throats as I spun around gracefully, cutting deeply across them. Both had reached for their throats as blood poured out and they slowly fell to the ground. I instantly lunged for the man in front of me, slamming him into the wall, as I punched him hard in the face, slamming my knee into his ribs three or four times before shoving my blade through his eye. I felt a heavy hand hit my shoulder and as I felt it I instantly grabbed it and brought him forwards over my shoulder, him getting slammed into the wall before he fell down on his head and his neck snapped. All the sudden I heard something behind me fall to the ground. Snapping my head back I had seen a silhouette of a person tucked up against the wall. Someone was here. Retracting my hidden blades I quickly jumped up on the crate, and began to scale the walls quickly before pulling myself onto the roof and leaping to the one across from me before I quietly walked along the edge of the alley, seeing two other men standing there peering out into the blood soaked ground littered with bodies. They weren't Hessians so who were they? Passerbys? I quickly and quietly dropped down behind them, activating my blades again as I placed them on there neck. The first, shorter man, letting out a slight shriek as both their bodies tensed- fear and terror radiating off them.

"(13)Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?" I asked as I kept my voice steady "Wer hat dich nach mir geschickt? war es Ingrid"

"Please don't kill me I didn't want to stay here and watch, it was his idea! I swear" A male voice said, slightly higher then most men, yet soothing all the same. Leonardo? Why was he here. The Second man snorted though he was very nervous.

"Oh thanks a lot" Ezio said sarcastically. My heart dropped as my eyes widened, what the hell was Ezio doing here? Shit, this wasn't good at all.

"both if you hands up, turn around slowly" I said as I removed my blades and retracted them, hearing a visible sigh in relief from the two, as the turned around. Shock had gone through their terror filled eyes, obviously not expecting it to be me as they instantly recognized me. Well this was going to fun trying to fix.

"Adelina?" Ezio asked in shock as Leonardo relaxed only a little bit. He and I got along great but we had only just recently begun a friendship as Greta had also introduced me to him.

"All I was doing was looking for you with help for one of my new inventions, I felt it would suit you perfectly, I swear I did not mean to intrude on anything" Leonardo said. I nodded.

"I will help you when I return, I won't be gone long. You saw nothing," I answered. Leonardo nodded as Ezio looked at me confused. 

"Seen what? I don't know what you're talking about. Please, come fetch me when you return. (14)Viaggi sicuri Adelina" Leonardo said before he scampered off quickly, nearly skipping away. Ezio was going be the tougher one to convince, he was stubborn as it was.

"What are you doing here Ezio? I thought you were supposed to be helping your mother" I said as I brushed past him and rounded the corner, grabbing my blades as I wiped the blood off, him following close behind me "Go home"

"I was, and I was on my way back when I saw all of this. Adelina, what is going on? Where are you really going?" He asked as worry laced his voice.

"An errand for Taunte Greta. Nothing is going on, just go home" I said as I felt him grab my arm, I yanked it back as I turned and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall behind him. I looked up still slightly terrified "That would be unwise"

"This doesn't look like nothing, You just killed ten grown men like nothing. Are you in some kind of trouble? I worry about you bella, I don't want want you to get hurt. Let me help you" Ezio said "I'm pretty sure running errands for you Aunt doesn't lead to this"

"Nothing happened here tonight, go home Ezio, (15)oder ich werde dich nach Hause ziehen. Es gibt Dinge im Spiel, die Sie nicht verstehen können. Vergiss alles was du gesehen hast" I said when I suddenly felt something hard brush up against my leg. I blushed furiously as I had figured out what it was. I let go of him and let out a sharp whistle, Equinox nighing in response as he trotted forwards, his black coat shining, as I grabbed part of his man and stepped up as I threw my leg over his back and settled down comfily. With a quick nudge forwards Equinox took off as I made my way down the winding streets, dodging people, as I accidently caught the attention of the Archers on the roof. I could hear them shouting as arrows had been fired. I dodged as best as I could as I saw the gate in view, I just needed a to get there. Just as I had made it through the gate an arrow had pierced through my skin and through my shoulder, the arrowhead sticking out the front side of my shoulder. I gritted my teeth at the pain erupted in my shoulder, ignoring the throb as I made it out of the gate, Equinox running like no tomorrow down the dirt road. Keeping steady I reached over and snapped the back of the arrow off, throwing it to the ground, as I had caught up with the others who waited a bit worriedly. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Federico asked concerned as Equinox came to a stop, shaking his mane. I nodded as I grabbed the arrowhead and pulled the rest of the arrow out before tossing it to the ground.

"I'm fine, I spooked the guards on the way out. They have been taken care of, by the time morning comes though Firenza will be looking for a murderer" I pointed out "Let's not linger any longer"

"Good, those bastards deserve it" Milo added as Madeleine leaned over and examined my wound, her fingers brushing over it lightly careful not to agitate it though it already hurt.

"When we get there I will patch you up" Madeleine said "If they were after you then their is more to come, we need to get behind a cities walls and fast"

"Who were those men?" Federico asked as he and Milo broke out of their odd, disdainful glare, as he looked at me with worry. 

"Hessians" I answered "Mercinaries, and brutal ones at that. German Templars hire them for hunting special things or hard to get people, you won't see many of them outside of Germany or Austria but they do sometimes travel out. They are brutes, very few can fight them off, which is why I had all of you leave. Someone has a contract on my head and I'm willing to bet it was made by Ingrid"

"I really hate her" Madeleine grumbled " But how she would know you is beyond me, you've never slipped up around her, unless Alaric accidently said something"

"My father may say things when he's drunk but he would never compromise me and he would have never done so anywhere near that family" I said. I nudged Equinox forwards as we all began to make out way to San Gimignano, my mind occupied. If Ingrid had set up a contract with the Hessians then she had gone behind Ludwig's back to do so, Ludwig not wanting to promise them anything in return, and if she had gone behind his back it would have been a good reason. She must have been scared for her brother's safety and nothing ever scared or worried Ingrid- she was a very strong and sure woman.

Translations  
1)Where exactly are we going? I thought Schafer was a low level theif

2)San Gimignano, it's not too far from here; Schafer has been climbing through ranks recently though he hasn't officially joined the Templars. If he's running around helping the Borgia and De'pazzi family then that means he's working his way up. He doesn't do anything without Weisenbach's say so,  
3)So he downgraded from thief to templar scum, wonderful  
4)who is this schäfer man?  
5)Burkhard Schäfer was a low level servant for the Weisenbach family, his family had served theirs for years. somewhere along the lines Burkhard had promised his life to Ludwig after he saved him from one of our own. Ludwig promised him wealth so long as he remained faithful to him. He sent Burkhard to Rome when I came here, that way Ludwig could deepen his connections in Italy

6)I've never heard about Ludwig Weisenbach before, who is he?

7)you seriously don't know who Ludwig Weisenbach is? and you call yourself an Assassin

8)Enough Milo, Ludwig has never made his presence known outside of Germany, you know this. Father wanted to keep it strictly between him and I so that there was no compromises; Ludwig is a monster, anyone who stood against the church he slaughtered mercilessly no matter if it were children, men, or women. He is one if the most influential men in Germany, third most influential man in Europe. He is absolutely cold and merciless, I have seen him lay waste to entire cities and not even blink an eye, the church calls him the son of the archangel Michael and their personal mercenary. Most of his backing comes from the church, though very few priests disagree with him. His lifes mission, like Rodrigo Borgia, is to find and attain the Pieces of Eden but he believes that they could be inside of someone Recently, behind the churches back, he began to desecrate graves and began experimenting on people to create more advanced soldiers. how he plans to accomplish this we aren't sure but that's why he always has a doctor with them

9)Go, now, I'll meet you on the way to San Gimignano, don't wait up for me

10)you have a high price in your head little girl; I will bring home the honor of killing the Adelina van den Sternberg

11)good luck with that

12)you bitch  
13)Who are you? What are you doing here?; Who sent you after me? was it Ingrid

14)Safe travels

15)or I will drag you home. There are things at play that are beyond your understanding. Forget everything you saw


	15. Burkhard and Broken hearts

By the time we reached San Gimignano the sun had just come up and we had left our horses in the stables at the front gate. I hated leaving Equinox alone and in his own area like this for fear of someone stealing him but he was quite temperamental and wasn't afraid to kick a few people that wasn't me if they tried to get on him. Entering the city Federico had lead us through and towards a small inn near the church, these streets much smaller and more crowded then Firenza. After settling into our rooms- two rooms, one for Milo and Madeleine and one for Federico and I- Milo and Federico had gone out to see if they could hear anything on Burkhard or where he could have been. I was currently sitting on the edge of a medium sized bed, my robes off leaving me only in my black leather pants, a white blouse- which was Ezio's seeing as he let me keep it after the whole incident- and the black corset I had around it, the top pulled down over my shoulders as Madeleine had cleaned my wound and wiped away the blood. 

"What's going on between you and Ezio?" Madeleine asked curiously as she grabbed a needles and stitches, pinching my wound closed, as she stuck the needle in my skin and began to close it up. I barely winced, this hadn't bothered me much, I grew used to the feeling of the needle. I looked at Madeleine curiously as parts of her hair fell in my face but I could see her eyes flick up to me with an curious gleam, a sly smirk on her face. I fought back a slight blush but I could feel it hadn't worked so well. 

"What are you talking about? He and I are friends" I lied, biting my tongue hoping I didn't slip. Was it lying? Technically all he and I were was just friends, my soon to be brother in law, and it was no further then that. Ezio was right though, I couldn't get the night of the engagement party out of my head- the night we shared. Ever since then my body ached, begged for his touch, and I couldn't help but crave it. His touch was gentle but rough, grabbing and holding and touching me in all the right places, it was as if he knew where to go at all the right moments. Each kiss and each touch he gave had been filled with passion and hunger and need and it had made me absolutely crazy. It was different the Federico's, with Ezio I felt so much more- I felt alive and wanted. Not to mention Ezio had been much, much bigger then his brother and had actually made me feel pleasure. Never had I known anything to feel that good and just the way he said thing... oh gods that made me stir, hell I even felt like some sort of absence between my thighs which was real. The need a craving was real and it took everything in me to force myself to fight against that need. I took in a sharp, quick breath as I remembered the thought of him being in me, how great it had felt. Madeleine snorted.

"Yea, ok" She said as she pulled the needle through again "No brother in law sits by your side for a week while your our to make sure you're ok and drives half of Florence mad to find the man who did this. That and I catch him start talking about you as if he were in some sort of dream- that's something family in laws dont do" 

"He's the closest friend i've had since since I arrived in Firenza. There is nothing between us but friendship" I said bluntly. Madeleine pushed the needle in a little harder making me jump up slightly in surprise as I glared at her. She gave me a sly smirk.

"Oops" She teased. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile softly, Madeleine had always been the playful jokester kind of woman, always keeping things light hearted and interesting. You never knew what would come out of her mouth next. Everything had usually been some kind of game outside of serious of matter such as relationships.

"Watch it" I warned playfully.

"Yea yea" Madeleine chirped as she finished up "I'm no blind fool Adelina, I can see their is something between the two of yall, I can see some sexual tension but there is also something more underneath that"

"Trust me, there is no sexual tension between us at all or anything else. Ezio is a Casanova, he's already been with half of Firenza what your seeing is his playboy tendencies to conquer everything in his path" No sooner did those words slip out if my mouth did I feel a slap come to my face as my heart clenched tightly in my chest. It was another reason I needed to forget about what happened and distance myself- I had specifically told myself not to cave in because I knew it wouldn't mean anything and I needed to honor my family, but I just had to cave. I was just another conquest but what he would gain from it? I didn't know. Ezio had beem my friend and noe because of that I not only felt used but I now may have ruined our friendship. What were we now? Why did he use me like that? My head was spinning with questions and I didn't know where to start.

"And that's where I think you're wrong" She said as I pulled my shirt back up and fixed it. Standing up I rolled my shoulder, only feeling a slight pain, before I reached for my robes.

"What do you think is going on between Milo and Federico? " I asked, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want to think or remember the topic anymore as I felt an odd tidal wave of emotions I had never felt before wash over me. Inside it felt cold and empty and sad, even a little bit guilty, but I couldn't place why. No I thought I am an assassin, not some love sick woman pining for attention, I was built to survive without it. I will not let this break me down I have a job to do. Madeleine looked at me skeptically as she still sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think they're competing to show off their dominance, trying to impress you not just flirting wise but you are soon to be grandmaster. They want to get a good footing in with you and you know Milo kisses your ass" Madeleine sighed "don't go changing the subject Adelina, you know I'm right, there is something happening between you two"

"Look, even if their were something going on, and i'm not saying there is, it could never work. I'm set to marry Federico and this is about doing as my father asks of me it's about doing whats right"

"And what about your happiness?" Madeleine questioned as she looked at me sincerely, concern all over her face.

"I must sacrifice my happiness to do what needs to be done. This isn't France Madeleine, not everyone gets happiness and love" I answered, the room falling in a slight awkward silence. I heard her sigh softly before she got up and walked over to me, hugging me. I hadn't realized I needed one until I hugged back, enjoying the comfort, she had some of the best hugs. Madeleine always knew when to comfort me even if we didn't say anything, she had always been the one person I could go to even if it was for something stupid.

"Speaking of Federico, how are things between you and him?"

"They seem fine, our missions get completed-"

"Outside of Missions Adelina, have you even gone on a proper date?" She asked as she broke the hug and eyed me curiously. I shook my head as her face seemed to drop as if saying are you serious right now "You're joking right?"

"What's the big deal, we'll be married anyways so what is the point"

"The big deal? Adelina for christs sake you're marrying the man this is your future husband, you need to keep it spontaneous and alive so that you're not bored and dull the rest of your life and have an affair with Ezio or someone else. On top of that you need to have children so your sex life needs to be amped up. I am not having my best friend be bored in their marriage for the rest of their life" Madeleine said as my heart dropped at what she just said. The door to our room opened as there were muffled voices that followed along with it, causing me to freeze just as Federico and Milo walked into the room. Madeleine turned to look as they did but when they both saw me they had stopped instantly, a light blush covering their faces as they had averted their gazes. I had completely forgotten the neckline on this shirt had been low which exposed most of my chest. 

"(1)Mi dispiace" Federico said as they both instantly covered their eyes, Milo wiping the side of his cheek a bit, "We didn't think you were changing"

"it's alright" I said as I pulled my robes back on, fastening the buttons and straps, as they fit around my body perfectly, tight yet comfortable "Madeleine just finished patching me up"

"Federico Auditore how dare you not take your fiancée out on a date" Madeleine said as her eyes immediately locked onto him. Federico instantly froze as he cowered only slightly, afraid to look Madeleine in the eye "You are supposed to be treating your future wife like a queen and taking her out, showing her around to everyone like a jewel, showering her with affection. What the hell is wrong with you? You better take her out and make her feel like a damn queen before I show you some French hospitality. I thought you were supposed to be the charming romantic one"

"It's kind of hard to when your always on missions" Federico defended as he hid behind Milo some. Milo only scoffed and rolled his eyes, moving towards the bed as he laid down on it, slightly exhausted, his now short hair tucked into his hat for the most part. Madeleine eyed him and turned her nose up a bit, albeit playfully though Federico didn't know that.

"Boy, I could do missions and take someone out all at once. You mister have no idea the boat you're in, you are the luckiest guy in the world right now"

"I know, I know" Federico said as he hung his head a bit "I'm going to, that's why I was hoping while doing this mission I could do it with her"

"Ahhhhh" Madeleine squealed as her face light up "This is perfect, let's go then, what are we waiting for. You and Adelina get a head start." All the sudden Madeleine appeared behind me and pushed my forwards straight into Federico's arms before shoving us out the room and slamming the door shut before I heard the lock click. Oh I was so going to kick her ass later. I sighed as I straightened up and looked at Federico, nodding my head as if to say lets go before walking down the hall.

"What did you find out?" I asked as we headed into a large tavern area below, already slap full despite it being mid day. Did that many men really feel it necessary to drink that much so early? Surely some of their lives weren't that miserable. I had looked down when I had felt someone's hand grab my hand and intertwined their fingers and I looked down to see it had been Federico, my worry easing slightly, as I looked at him curiously. Federico only gave me the sweetest smile in response which I had to admit was charming.

"So we don't get lost, and so people do actually believe that we are engaged." He answered. I nodded, it was smart actually. And I needed to get used to showing some sort of affection towards Federico, Madeleine was right we were getting married and nothing was worse then a stale and boring marriage. Joining the streets I stayed close to him as some people eyed us curiously, a few whispers arising. "Milo and I went to the piazza, there were whispers of Burkhard meeting a woman from the De'pazzi family later tonight- my guess its Viola- but he did seem to have a letter on him which is why he'll be meeting her"

"Do you know where?" I asked

"Torre del Diavolo"

"And the cart?"

"Hasn't made it into the city yet. They're waiting for nightfall so they can pull it in, they plan on using the north gate"

"Any sign of Burkhard?"

"None yet but he will show up,"

"You and Milo will go and destroy the carts before they get here- They can't come through the cities walls at any cost. I'll have Madeleine snag the letter before it gets to the girl, I'll get Burkhard, he and I have some unfinished business to attend to" I growled. Federico only nodded as he looped our arms together.

...............

Federico and I had spent the whole day wandering around the city, arms looped together, as we got to bond a little bit more. I couldn't lie, he was a great guy but I had come to see him more as a brother figure then anything. He had kept our hands intertwined and looped together, which to me felt awkward and forced, It felt like nothing. Was I Immune to feeling affection? was I the only one imagining that this didn't feel like much? Would I ever grow to love Federico in the romantic sense. Of course he had tried to charm me but his efforts hadn't accomplished much in fact he had done worse then Ezio had. My heart winced at the name, why has I all the sudden becoming distracted? Eventually night fell and both Milo and Federico had gone out to deal with the cart while I had accompanied Madeleine to Torre del Diavolo, where sure enough there was a cloaked man dressed in farmers clothes speed walked to the tower. Now, after the man had dropped the letter of too a young girl in a very noticeable silk dress he rushed off and I followed quickly behind. I knew it was Burkhard, the simple clothes and the limp in his left leg from where I had broken it a few years back was still evident. Unlike his other fellow friends he used the disguise of the streets to get away as where Ludwig would use the money he had to blend with the upper class.

I watched as he hobbled away quickly, his cloak pulled over him tightly as he ducked into a narrow and deserted ally way, the lamp lights flickering in the dark as the streets had been completely empty. I stuck to the roofs as he found himself at a dead end, a wall blocking off all his ways but the way he came as a large round well had sat in the center. I watched as he tried to size up the large wall but there was no way he was getting up it, especially with that leg of his. I silently jumped down as I activated my hidden blades, sneaking up on him, before he could even turn around I had slammed him to the wall and pressed my blade to the front of his throat. Burkhard's eyes widened in terror as he had seen me.

"Make one sound and I will cut out your vocal cords" I growled as I applied force, the blade nicking his neck as blood trickled down. For being only in his mid thirties he looked to be around fifty, his long brown hair had been matted and streaked with gray, his dark blue eyes now worn as wrinkles had lined underneath his eyes and his cheeks, a beard starting to form though it was mostly gray as well "Nice to see you again, I don't believe we got to finish our conversation in Roma. I must say running doesnt suit you, you seem a lot older then the last time I saw you" 

"I told you Hündin(1), I will never give Ludwig's location" Burkhard said, gasping slightly as I pressed the blade further into his neck.

"This will be so much easier if you tell me. Protecting him is petty, you mean nothing to him, so just give up and you can go back to your family. I dont let people walk away like this so choose wisely" I warned. Burkard spit in my eyes and I blinked back some before kneeing him where the sun didnt shine, listening as he groaned while I wiped the spit off of my face.

"I'll never tell, Ludwig is a hero he will change the world. Your people only get in the way and cause more death then anything. My loyalty is with Ludwig and i'd rather die before give him up. To bad I wont be alive to see the day he slits that pretty little neck of yours," Burkhard growled. 

"That can be arranged" I snapped angrily as I slit his throat "but your master will fall and answer for his crimes. (2)Ruhe in Frieden." I watched as his eyes widened before he gasped and gurgled, the blood staining the front of his clothes. His body fell limp and as I picked him up I threw him into the well, watching his body fall down for a long, long time before a splash was heard. Ludwig would no longer have his henchman and I was glad, I could feel I was getting closer. Burkhard was finally dead and thank the gods I didn't have to deal with him again. No one would find him now. Retracting my blade I had made it back to the inn where the others were waiting, Milo and Federico successfully getting rid of the cart and it's contents while Madeleine had handed me the letter, urging me to read it before she and Milo headed to there shared room. I unfolded the paper as I sat down and began to read.

'Francesco De'Pazzi,  
(2)Scrivo a nome del Gran Maestro Ludwig Weisenbach di rito tedesco. crediamo fortemente nella linea di condotta che tu e Rodrigo Borgia siete disposti a intraprendere e offriremo i nostri servizi a una condizione: che Ludwig abbia accesso a tutte le volte, catacombe, tombe e cimiteri per ragioni ancora sconosciute e che la sua presenza in Italia non deve essere conosciuto. abbiamo appreso che il Gran Maestro degli Assassini ha mandato la sua unica figlia in Italia per sposare una delle più importanti famiglie di assassini d'Italia. Potrebbe essere una bambina, ma è qualcuno con cui non vuoi scherzare, anche Ludwig sa che è qualcosa di più di un'assassina e una persona da non manomettere a meno che tu non abbia un desiderio di morte. Per aggiungere a questo Ludwig ha accettato di far sposare tua figlia a suo fratello minore Wolfgang in modo che le due linee di sangue possano fondersi in qualcosa di grande. Te lo assicuro, la linea di sangue di Weisenbach è pura e pura, è un'alleanza molto potente. Se vuoi colmare questa alleanza, allora dovrai parlare con Ludwig, tra pochi giorni sarà a Firenza per incontrare Bernardo Baroncelli, lì potrai discutere di questioni più urgenti, compreso questo. Fino ad allora, Lugwig Weisenbach.

I gritted my teeth, angry at the thought of running around only to have Ludwig appear in Firenza. I would have to show this letter to Giovanni, it didn't just mention me it mentioned them as well. There weren't many assassin families in Firenza and seeing as how De'Pazzi was practically trying to tear at the Auditore Family it would be a no brainer. At least this letter was out of his hands and he wouldn't know that and I sure as hell wouldn't allow any marriage between the De'Pazzi's and the Weisenbach's at all. I folded the letter and tucked it into my robes, before I pulled the top part of it off anc climbed into bed, two tired to even change and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

.....................

I moaned softly as his hands roamed my skin, a trail of fire following just has his touch had gone. I could feel my back scrape along the walls, heart leaping from my chest, as I could feel his powerful thrusts go through me, making me feel complete as my body felt as if it were on the clouds, pleasure coursing through me. I could feel his lips skim along my neck as he placed soft kisses, each one filled with need.

"Mmm Bella" Ezio moaned in pleasure "You feel so great around me... merda... I'd love to be in you all day..." As soon as I heard his voice panic had set in.

Instantly I shot up, panting slightly as I felt a bit hot, something between my legs stirring at rhe thought of the dream and it had felt really painful as if telling me to do something to get rid of it. Looking around I was still in the same small room of the inn, a heavy hand around my waist. Looking down I had seen it was Federico's as he had been curled up besides me, half asleep and half naked. I took a deep breath in as I called my heart rate, slowing it, as Federico stirred a bit. What was he doing? Why had been cuddled into my side?

"Are you alright?" Federico asked, half asleep, as his half lidded eyes looked up at me "you were panting and moaning in your sleep." Instantly I bit back a blush as I turned away and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a strange dream is all. I didn't mean to bother you" I said. He snorted softly as he reached up and pulled me down, wrapping his arms around my waist as I had been curled into his side. This was the most awkward thing I felt and this had been the first time I had been held like this.

"Then I will fight them off but come, let us sleep, we have a long ride back tomorrow" He pointed out. I nodded before slowly falling back asleep, hoping I didn't have another awkward dream like that whole sleeping next to Federico. This was going to be s long night.

Translation:  
1)bitch  
2)rest in peace  
3)I am writing on behalf of Grandmaster Ludwig Weisenbach of the German Rite. we do strongly believe in the course of action you and Rodrigo Borgia are willing to take and we will offer our services on one condition: that Ludwig gain access to all vaults, catacombs, tombs and graveyards for reasons still unknown and that his presence in Italy shall not be known. we have learned the Assassins Grandmaster her has sent his only daughter to Italy to marry one of the more prominent assassin families of Italy. She may be a child but she is someone you do not wish to mess with, even Ludwig knows she is something more then an assassin and one not to be tampered with unless you have a death wish. To add onto this Ludwig has agreed to have his younger brother Wolfgang marry your daughter so that way the two bloodlines can merge into something great. I assure you, the Weisenbach bloodline is a string and pure one, it is a very powerful alliance. If you wish to bridge this alliance then you will need to speak with Ludwig- he will be in Firenza in a few days to meet with Bernardo Baroncelli, there you can discuss more urgent matters, including this. Until then, Lugwig Weisenbach


	16. Welcome back again

As we rode back into Firenza, Milo and Madeleine had headed to the Orphanage while Federico and I had headed towards Giovanni's, I needed to get this letter to him. As soon as I had reached the front of the home I had jumped off Equinox and rushed inside, barreling past Claudia, Maria, and Petruccio who had been sitting in the living room talking with one another cheerfully. I had rushed down to Giovanni's secret office, letter in hand, when I had thrown open the door and started the two men insides. Giovanni had sat in a chair behind his desk as an older pudgy man draped in red robes and jewels had walked around the room but when his eyes landed on me, quickly recovering from shock, looked at me as if I were some Courtesan walking around the streets. I shivered as he stared me down but I had turned my attention to Giovanni who looked at me in concern.

"I'm sorry, I didnt interrupt anything did I?" I asked as I looked between the two men. Something in my gut told me something was off about the man and I made a mental note to make sure that had kept an eye on him. Giovanni stood up and shook his head.

"No, not at all me dear, in fact we were just talking about you. Come, it's about time you two met. Adelina this is Gonfaloniere Uberto Alberti a friend of mine. Uberto this is my daughter in law Adelina van den Sternberg," Giovanni said as he smiled, Uberto coming over as he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It is so good to finally meet you Signora Adelina. I have only heard rumors of your beauty but now I see they are all true, Federico is a lucky man" Uberto said as he stood back him, his voice a bit deeper. I kept my usually emotionless face as I nodded my head.

"A pleasure to meet you Gonfaloniere" I said as I looked back at Giovanni.

"You're German are you not? That accent... Its almost unmistakable " Ulberto asked as I nodded.

"I am. (1)in Deutschland geboren und aufgewachsen" I said, watching as he gave me an odd smile. That's when Giovanni beamed a bit.

"She is a Master assassin as well, her father a grandmaster" Giovanni said. Ulberto's eyes widened as he looked at me, almost not believing it, as I gave a slight nod, a slight bit of terror in his demeanor now.

"She is? But she's only fifteen" Uberto pointed out.

"Sixteen now, and I am a master" I pointed out as I turned back to Giovanni and handed him the letter. Giovanni took it as he looked at me curiously, opening the letter "Weisenbach is looking to build connections in Italy, he seems to be setting up a marriage between his youngest brother Wolfgang and Viola De'pazzi. Apparently he will be in Firenza soon and I won't let him slip away. The Templars may now be looking at us more carefully now seeing as it states your family but not explicitly. They know I have been sent here to marry but they don't know what family."

"Oh this is not good" Giovanni said as he shook his head, walking back to his seat and sitting down as he read the letter "I leave Weisenbach in your capable hands Adelina, I trust you know how to handle him. This marriage must be stopped immediately. If he is as you say then we are all doomed"

"I shall keep my ear out for his arrival if that helps, nobody will come in or go out of Firenza outside of my knowing" Ulberto added. I nodded at him in slight thanks. I didn't know this man yet and I was unsure if I could trust him but Giovanni seemed to so I trusted Giovanni though I was going to keep a close eye on the man.

"Danke"

"And what of Burkhard?"

"Dead, the cart destroyed also. Federico and Milo got to it before it could enter the city walls and as far as I know everything went smoothly"

"Well at least we have one thing takin care of" Giovanni said as Uberto cleared his throat and looked at his friend.

"I must get going now, I have a murderer to look for. I wish you both luck, I hope to see you again Signora Adelina" Uberto said before he left, eyeing me hungrily, as I shivered again and looked at Giovanni raising an eyebrow.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with, just a group of mercenaries were killed a few nights ago" Giovanni said. Oh no.

"That was me" I said. Instantly Giovanni looked at me in shock, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What? What happened? " he asked "and who were they?"

"Hessians. Very strong and brute soldiers hired mostly by German Templars though they rarely venture outside of Germany. They approached us as we were leaving Firenza I took care of them but then your son saw me and I tried to rush him off and get to the others before anything happened so I didn't necessarily have time to hide the bodies" I answered. Giovanni groaned as he placed his hands in his head.

"(2)Lo giuro, quel ragazzo è testardo come sua madre" Giovanni sighed out as he looked at me and rubbed his face "I do love him though. What did you tell him?"

"I told him to forget about it, that he didn't see anything" I answered as I watched him nod and lean forwards in his chair as he tossed the letter on the desk "You can't keep lying to him Giovanni, he's a lot smarter then he lets everyone else believe i've seen it. I'm telling you if you tell him and give him the chance he will be an amazing assassin"

"He is to reckless, it is something we cannot risk"

"That's why I am here Giovanni, to help you and your brother rebuild the Italian rite. I can easily take care of and deal with Ezio's recklessness but to not let him in yet after all this is stupid. He is valuable and not to show favoritism because i've only began training with Ezio but he shows more promise then Federico. Federico does have his skills but Ezio displays more. You can't keep lying to your son anymore, it will only cause a rift and I know for a fact he's getting suspicious of all this"

"I will tell him after his birthday in a few months, then I will tell him and he will learn under you"

"You are doing what is right" I said before I nodded my head and turned on my heels, heading out of the secret office "Goodnight Giovanni"

Once out of the secret office I carefully slipped into the hall before making my way towards the entrance. I sighed in relief as I had slipped into the cool night air, not feeling overwhelmed with emotions or watched. I had felt that way ever since I the night of the Engagement party, worried that someone would come up to me and say they saw something, especially worried Giovanni or Federico would say anything. Shaking that off I grabbed Equinox's reigns and began to walk him to Aunt Greta's stables- hopefully she was home by now.

*Ezio POV*

I had been leaning up against one of the walls of an alley way, joined in a group of men my age who had decided to come up to me and talk- though a few of them had been my 'friends'- as they had cat called and complemented every beautiful woman that passed by hoping to get lucky as they all joked around. I had rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as another woman passed and cast us a disdainful glare, sending another laugh through them as they all patted the rejected man on the back. All these men didn't know how to flirt and yet they couldn't understand why they had kept getting rejected or chased away with brooms.

"... Ha ha ha. Hey, Ezio it's your turn" One of the men had said as he turned to me, his face red from laughter as he tried to control himself, straightening up some as the defeated man slinked off. I shook my head as I continued to look out at the street. The sun had already sank and most of the people had been packing up for the night as they headed home for the night. Normally the night time would feel special, but then again Adelina was off who knows where, leaving the night to feel empty and dull. Every night we would sneak up to the roofs and run all over the city, her favorite view being on top of the Duomo because it had the best view of the city and a clear view of the horizon beyond as well as the stars, though they had just been starting to rebuild the Duomo. I remembered one night Adelina had taught me how to point out the constellations so that way if I were to somehow get lost I would be able to find my way back home. How she thought I'd get lost was beyond me but I was grateful that she had been spending time with me and teaching me things I never knew before- she even helped me improve on my climbing and running though I had to admit it took a lot in me to keep up with her. "Ezio- hey Ezio, are you even listening?"

"(2)Sto bene, grazie" I said as I looked up at the stars. I hoped Adelina was ok, after what I had seen her do to those men told me that she could handle herself, yet I still worried. Accidents could happen, all it took was one to many people, and then gone. I hoped deep down this new trip wouldn't take as long as the last one. I knew when I saw her fight those men something was up, I had known it for a while, but seeing how she utterly destroyed those guards like nothing confirmed what I had thought- she wasn't running errands for Greta she was doing something else, something dangerous, and part of me was very intrigued to the point where I wanted to help. It was better then just wandering around the city day in and day out. The men around me groaned "I'm not interested"

"You're never interested anymore, you're the Ezio Auditore, you practically own the streets when it comes to women" One of the men praised as they all seemed to get a bit closer to me "What happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened to me, I still am that person" I warned as I glared at them all. I knew they were jealous of me, I had hung around them when Adelina was gone and I had rarely seen them pick up a woman. Sad really. One of them snorted.

"I think a woman got to him" Another chimed in "You've been seeing Cristina Vespucci almost every night for nightly visits." I rolled my eyes again.

"Been there, done that, she doesn't have much to offer" I said as the men around me erupted in laughter "Trust me, the same thing every night just gets boring and very exhausting. I haven't seen her in a while"

"At least you managed to get into her skirt, none of us have even come close, we need some of your charm. Cristina is like, the most beautiful girl here" Another pointed out.

"Oh no she isn't, I can name one girl that outshines everyone here including Cristina"

"Who?"

"Why our very own L'angelo nero di Firenza, boys, the Adelina" Instantly my interest peaked as my head shot over in the direction of the man who said that while the group seemed to hum in agreement "She's an exotic flower boys, God has gifted her angelic beauty, and she sure knows how to use it. What I would give to be marrying her, Ezio tell me what's it like having Adelina as a sister?"

"She will chew you up and spit you out before you could even blink" I snapped quickly as I glared at him "You wouldn't be able to handle her and she is not some object for you to ogle at while you fix yourselves"

"Woah, woah, calm down there we know better then to steal your brother's fiance. Besides, we could never pick up a bella donna like her, but you could, i'm curious have you tried? I see you hang out with her a lot" A man said. I winced a bit but I didn't let them see it, I hated the fact that this situation had arose, I just wanted her to be mine. That wasn't the case, she just had to be engaged to Federico. Talk about an unfair situation.

"That is none of your concern, she and I are very close, she is a great woman"

"Oh I bet your very close~" The man joked, purring a bit, "and I bet she's a great one to take to bed. I heard she was a virgin and with a body like hers she's sure to be tight" I instantly thought of the party, the way she fit around me yet had taken all of me in, how soft her skin was as her body had been pressed to mine, the way she gasped for air and begged for me as she held me tightly. I could already feel myself get antsy as I bit my lip, so desperately wanting to feel that pleasure again seeing it consumed me.

"You will not talk about her like that" I snapped as I grabbed the man and slammed him up against the wall, fear written along his face "you won't even think of her like that and if I find out you have I will rip off your balls and shove them up your ass so you can fuck yourself. She will not be talked about like some puttana that you have to go out anf find every night because you cant please a woman"

"Easy Ezio" the man said with a nervous chuckle as I kept him pinned to the wall, my eyes burning into his.

"Bella Donna coming this way" one of the men whisper shouted as a few whistled and called out. I turned my head slightly to see Cristina pass by dressed in something I thought id never see since she wished to keep her modesty: a simple white and light pink dress with a very low neckline that showed off a lot more then usual, a smile ribbon holding everything up. "Ciao-"

"Ezio, im surprised to find you here" Cristina said as she made her way towards me, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes danced. I let go of the man as he quickly ran off as I turned my attention to her "it's been a few nights since we seen each other and I was wondering if you would like to come back to my home, father and mother just left for a trip I'm home by myself"

"(3)Vaffanculo Cristina, I told you I didn't want to see you again" I said in annoyance.

"You're still upset about what I said?" She asked. She had to be joking now right?

"Yes I am" I growled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black robed silhouette run across the roof as my heart leapt in my chest. She was back, finally. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I have to go meet" 

And with that I brushed past Cristina and headed off down the road, ducking into a few hidden alleyways before making sure no one had seen me, before climbing up the side of the wall and pulling myself up into the roof. By the time I had gotten up there I had seen her robed figure jump to the roof next to her. Smirking I started to run, leaping onto the next roof, as I followed her down. I wondered where she had been going as she seemed to make her way towards the Mercato Vecchio. Where was she going now? I stayed far enough behind as she went towards the water before jumping down to the ground. She froze just above the small sewer lid.

"I know you're there Ezio, you can come down now" Adelina said, her voice echoing off the walls around her. I froze, how did she know I was here? "Just come down, you may be sneaky but you aren't that sneaky"

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked as I quickly scaled down the wall as I lightly jumped down on the ground as she turned to look at me, the moonlight shining down on her as she radiated like a diamond. She was breath taking.

"I think I found a secret tunnel under the city, something entirely separate from the catacombs. I was going to check it out, since you're here do you want to come with me?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'd love to, it's been a while since we've gotten to explore the city" I said. She snorted playfully as she turned back around and lifted up the lid, before dropping inside the semi small dark hole. I followed quickly behind as I heard her feet hit the ground as I pulled the lid shut. Everything around me smelled awful and it was pitch black until I heard something and fire came out of nowhere, Adelina now holding a torch in her hands as she looked at it and nodded.

"I can't believe that worked" She said as she looked forwards. What did she mean by that? "Stay close to me, some parts of the system have been caved in or on the verge of collapsing. We don't want any accidents now do we"

"Of course not" I said as she began to walk forwards, water dripping to the ground as it echoed off the walls. I nearly wanted to gag at the smell as I followed her, my eyes falling to the sway of her ass. No I thought its not the time or place " so where are we going exactly?"

"Its supposed to be a safe place for witches and pagans to escape the church's grasp. They made tunnel systems under the city so they could safely get in and out" Adelina said, her words more sincere.

"Why are you interested in such a place?" I asked curiously as I caught up and walked by her side. She cast me a side glare as if to say are you serious.

"I think you know Ezio" She answered. Of course I knew, only a little anyways, and I knew it had to do with her heritage "as you can tell my family roots aren't Christian or Catholic, I come from pagan roots. I figured that there may be something inside that may have been of great importance to me or my people, back in the days of the Romans my people frequented here" 

"Oh?" I asked, now suddenly interested "tell me more"

Translations:  
1)born and raised in Germany  
2)I'm fine, thanks  
3) Fuck off Cristina


	17. Sacred spaces and tarot cards

Adelina POV*

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Ezio, looking at him skeptically. He was never to big into history though he did seem to enjoy the tid bits of information I gave him. 

"You want to know of my people?" I asked curiously as I arched an eyebrow "You do realize that if I tell you this the church would hunt not only me but my people down as well and burn us"

"I would never let that happen to you" Ezio said sincerely, his eyes full of concern. Something deep down told me that he wouldn't allow that to happen "this will be our little secret"

"Fine" I said as I turned back around and started walking again, keeping my eyes on the walls to look for the next clue of where to go, each corner we turned leading into a much larger set as a few days scampered away "long ago during the times of the Romans they had been expanding their empire all across Europe taking in as much land as they could and spreading their religion, though polytheistic- you know them as the Roman gods. Germany then was known as the Gaul providence hence why people from there are called gauls, my people, seeing as there are very, very few left. Julius Ceaser knew that the Gauls were the strongest people alive, all of his attempts to seize the land had failed utterly, until he settled a few providences along the rivers that flowed through Germany and led campaigns until he slowly took them over and forced my people to flee. My people worshiped the old Gods until years later the Roman Catholic church started to sweep across the land and force their new god on us. Anything that did not follow their god was called witchcraft and many innocent lives were killed. Some still fight back today, others hide their practice in secret. My people did nothing wrong but follow their faith and for that they paid with there life. That is why places like this is secret, so that we may preserve our history and our traditions"

"So the night of Greta's party..." Ezio started as he began to put the pieces together. I nodded.

"What you were witnessed to was us honoring our gods and honoring our bonds to not only one another but to the earth and its deities as well. What we do is natural, nothing evil, we are a peaceful people but we will fight back if we have to. Many gods, many religions, exist Ezio not just yours" 

"But why would they kill innocent people when there is no harm done?"

"Because people fear what they do not understand. They see us connecting with nature spirits and because its not the all loving god it has to be evil. Its simple, convert to the faith they force on you and live a seemingly happy life while they control you since you've submitted to them completely or you die believing in your faith. They want control over everyone that way they are easier to manage but there are some of us still alive who keep the fight for our true selves going" I said as we rounded another turn, straight into a dirt tunnel, the concrete fading away as the tunnel seemed to get a bit narrower.

"That is wrong" Ezio said in disbelief, shaking his head in shock "I can't believe im following that path"

"Trust me, you are safer then I am. If people were to find out what we did at that party or even the reason why I'm here I would be executed with no hesitation"

"Then they will have to take you from my arms" Ezio growled though his voice a whisper. I dont think I was meant to hear it but I did, my heart racing as I kept moving forwards. Eventually the dirt gave way to a large stone door, a rune carved along the top. I grinned as I felt relieved, it was here, and now this awkwardness would go away. Aunt Greta had always told me of sacred, secret spaced for people like us when I was little and honestly I had always thought they were just stories but when I kept having dreams about s stone room and heard whispers of some kind of vault underneath the city that had turned my head to the possibility of them actually being real. To see it now, standing right in front of me, was a complete shock. This was big.

"We're here" I said as I felt the excitement rush through me, my blood pumping as a thrill shot through me. In my pocket I could feel the tarot cards I had brought with me in my pocket, Anubis wanting me to use them, as I felt his presence around me. Ezio looked at the door curiously as I reached out and stuck my hand into the large circular hold carved into the door. Feeling around I felt a latch and I grabbed it, turning it as a grinding sound was heard. Letting go I pulled my hand back out as the door began to make another grinding sound before it shook, both Ezio and I stepping back as the door slowly opened. Both of us looked at one another before I took a step forwards into the room as it looked exactly like my dream showed.

The room was large as old torches hung around the rocky uneven walls of the circular room. In the center was a large table filled with a couple of large and very old leather bound books as well as half melted candles and a couple of crystals. Towards the back was a large book shelf, some of the shelves collapsing as sone had books on them, spider webs and cob webs hanging from the ceiling, as human skill sat along the floor, a spider crawling out of its eye socket. The room had an odd chill to it yet it had been stale, the air a bit stuffy. Ezio and I had been the first ones to step foot in this place after hundreds if not thousands of years. I began to light the torches on the wall, each one catching with ease as it brightened up the dark room, a cold draft rushing in, as I made my way to the table as my fingers skimmed over the leather bound book before Anubis appeared in front of me across the table yet when Ezio looked it was as if he didnt see him. Anubis smiled at me when all of the sudden I heard Ezio panic. Looking up I had watched as he walked into a spider web and began to panic slightly before he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, kicking over a few glass jars- luckily empty. Anubis laughed as I bit back mine though just barely as Ezio glared up at me.

"So this is the Auditore" Anubis said as he loomed over Ezio, leaning over him though still laughing "I must say, he's more of a pretty boy then I was expecting. Clumsy too"

"Why must you laugh at my pain" Ezio playfully pouted as I gave Anubis a playful glare "that's not funny, I thought I felt a spider on me"

"Lucky for you I know how to take care of a spider bite" I said as I sat down, a smirk on my face as Ezio got up and sat on the opposite side of me, looking at me as his hand rested on the palm of his chin. I pulled out my cards as Anubis appeared right beside me, his hand on my shoulders.

"And what if it's down-" Ezio started before I glared up at him.

"Don't even finish that sentence" I started, him quickly shutting up and giving me a hesitant smile.

"I should have known, you're already making the men girls" Anubis teased as he continued to size Ezio up "this one just may actually survive your wrath, though I hate to admit it"

"Very funny" I muttered as I pulled the cards out of the box, Ezio looking at me curiously.

"A card game?" Ezio asked, his interest now peaked "im sure we could have just gone to my room to play~"

"This is not a card game" I said as I began to shuffle, feeling the urge too, as Anubis continued to poke Ezio with the back of his staff. Though Ezio couldn't see him I watched as he shifted a bit each time he was poked. "This is a way to communicate to the spirits and deities around us, a way to communicate with the earth. It helps receive information. I have been told that the images contain a story or message one needs to hear"

"Now that sounds much more interesting then a game, I can only wonder why people wouldn't use it for more" Ezio said as he leaned over some more, closer to me, as I stopped shuffling and laid the cards out in a line. I watched as Anubis poked Ezio in the ass, watching as he jumped up a bit with a not of panic in my eyes "ok now I think there may be a spider in pants"

"I think you're just being paranoid" I said as I chuckled, glancing at Anubis who just smiled a bit mischievously as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't help it, I always have to judge the men who come into your life permanently" Anubis said as Ezio sat back down "and since he is here use the cards on him. You can pull as many cards as you feel is right, let your intuition guide you. Any questions are allowed of course, especially now since you are learning"

"Is there any question you have in mind Ezio? You don't mind me using you as a test do you" I asked as I looked at him, that famous smirk on his face, as my heart began to race.

"Of course not cara mia, I'll be your test subject all day long" Ezio flirted "hmmm, any question no?"

"Any question"

"Then will I have the relationship I want with the woman I love? " He asked. My face paled and my heart sunk, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Instantly something within me stirred, I could feel Anubis guiding me as he repeated practice and focus in my head as I felt a heat flare up around my eyes, unaware they had flashed a blood red flame color briefly as I heard Ezio gasp in shock quietly. Instantly I felt a card pulling me and so I grabbed it before my hands went over the deck again and grabbing a second. I grabbed the rest and I put them in a pile before so flipped the two cards over: the tower and the star. Something about those two pictures spoke to me, the images starting to make more sense as it for the question, a lot of the messages just the symbolism behind it.

"He's a strong one I will admit that. He's not puny at least, he's got more to him then Federico does- especially when it comes to pleasing a woman such as yourself" Anubis said as he poked at him again, still eyeing him curiously, as I looked at the cards trying my hardest not to blush. I couldn't have Ezio catching on. My intuition had been screaming to get out, this had been easier then I thought.

"The relationship will not be an easy one, there will be many challenges you have to face. These challenges cannot be so easily over looked as you will face problem after problem after problem, some even leading to an impending danger. These challenges will break you down and turn everything you knew upside down. But the bright star symbolizes hope, that everything will be ok in the end because you have gotten through a tough journey and all will be well, you will reap your rewards. Your hope ensures this even in the darkest of times" I said. Suddenly it all dropped as I seemed to snap out of a daze, Ezio looking at me wide eyes, his mouth hanging open some as he looked at me in shock. "What?"

"That was... Actually what I needed to hear and very true" Ezio said as he looked at me amazed "bella, I think you're onto something with this"

"Really?" I asked curiously, feeling good about myself for hearing him say that. I don't know why I did but I did.

"Oh yes, I do" He grinned "can we do more?"

" I don't see why not" I answered, glad to see him smiling brightly like that. There was something about him that I hadn't noticed before but I couldn't figure out what- at least not yet. I would though and maybe, just maybe, I would be able to find out with these cards. Deep down I was excited this worked, I could feel Anubis smile at me as I reshuffled the cards.

........................

I don't know long had passed but Ezio and I had completely burned out the candles, the room now only light by the torches along the wall. We had spent hours over the cards exploring every possible question as I somehow ended up on the floor sitting on Anubis's lap, his arms around my waist, while Ezio had laid his head in my lap. How I had even gotten here was beyond me but I had let up happen, to caught up in the moment to even try and stop anything. Anubis had kept poking jabs at Ezio and calling him pretty boy as he snickered everytime Ezio jumped when he thought some kind of bug was on him. It was funny to see especially because Ezio couldn't see him at all to know what eas really going on.

Eventually we called it a night as I grabbed one of the large leather bound books- which turned out to be an old anatomy book- and took it with me. I knew just the person to give this book to so it would no longer be sitting in the room unused. Of course I had asked permission to remove the book and reblessed it so that nothing bad could attach itself or linger on it. This place had been filled with energy both good and bad. Ezio and I had agreed to keep this place secret, that it would be our own little spot the world wouldnt know about. Plus it would have been a great place to hide besides the brothel, I didn't always want to hide among the Courtesans. We followed the tunnels back out and into the city, making sure no one saw us leave the sewer.

"I do worry about you" Ezio said suddenly, breaking our silence as we walked down the empty and dead street as I held the book close to me. "I worry a lot. I don't want to see anything happen to you, not if I can help it"

"Ezio you have no reason to worry I can take care of myself"

"I know I know, I still have some of the bruises to show it " Ezio joked, a slight chuckled followed by it "but I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. If you were I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If you ever need help, please tell me and I will help you no questions asked"

"I appreciate that" I said as I took in his words, letting them sink in. Honestly I was really touched by that, I could feel that he really did care for me "we will continue your training tomorrow morning, don't be late this time Auditore. If you can beat me this time then we'll talk about swords "

"Ah ha" Ezio cheered excitedly as his eyes gleamed "I promise I won't be late" 

"You better not" I teased.

"buona notte bella" Ezio said as he kissed my cheek before slipping inside his house quietly. I chuckled as I looked down at the book and made my way to Leonard's workshop. I kept my hood up as I avoided the roofs seeing the guards roam the roof, keeping their eyes peeled. I didn't need them asking questions about where I was headed, especially now since there was a curfew. Once I made it to Leonardo's I knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes before the door opened, being greeted by a very tired Leonardo as he rubbed his eyes, looking up at me shocked. Inside the house I could see a light had been on.

"Adelina what are you doing here this late at night?" Leonardo asked.

"I came by a book I thought you would like" I said as I held out the leather book "its very old, very special and I figured it would need a proper home. I know you are a man of science as well"

"Adelina... Grazie" Leonardo said in shock as he took the book, admiring the leather work before opening it and running his fingers along the aging paper, his eyes wide and full of curiosity and awe "this is incredible.. I can't thank you enough. I shall treasury this forever, the amount of knowledge in here is extensive and its just what I needed"

"Its nothing honestly, it was just sitting there when I found it. I am not much of a healer myself so I figured this would be of better use to you"

"Come in, please, I require your assistance with something. I was going to save it for morning but I just couldn't sleep. Since you're here now I might as well finish it up" Leonardo said as he stepped out of the way. I nodded and stepped inside, completely unaware his couch would be my bed for the night as he led me into the large workshop.  



	18. Not what you think

I woke up to a loud banging sound as warm orange sunlight pooled into my eyes. Instantly I shot up and grabbed one of my blades, looking around to find no one. Getting up off the couch I slowly made my way further into the workshop, avoiding some of the paintings and brushes that lingered along the floor, carefully rounding one of Leonardo's many inventions, only to find Leonardo struggling with lifting one of the larger canvas's, a few tools laying around his feet as he muttered to himself angrily. I sighed slightly in relief as I put my knife away-tucking it in my boot- as I walked over to Leonardo.

"Need help there?" I asked as I stood besides him. Leonardo jumped and nearly dropped the canvas again only for me to reach out and catch it as he gave me a relieved yet chiding look, a grin on his face "watch it. Here, why don't you let me carry it before you hurt yourself even more"

"Adelina you gave me a heart attack, I didnt here you coming I admit you are very quiet on your feet" Leonardo said as he caught his breath, holding his chest, some ink stains on his face "I was trying to bring this canvas from up there down here so I can start a family portrait but I underestimated the size of it and knocked my tools down by accident"

"I thought someone had broken in" I admitted as I took the whole thing from him and lifted it, taking it into the canvas filled room I had just walked through "and I learned to walk quietly when I hunted. It's a very good habit of mine"

"I've noticed. I also see your very strong, tell me, is that because of working on a farm?"

"Partly. I spent most of my time fighting though but tending to the farm was part of it" I answered as I set the canvas down, looking at him as he nodded.

"Grazie Adelina you've been such a help, what would I do without you hmm?" Leonardo said happily.

"Im sure you'd be fine, with all these things in here it says so"

"These inventions will work, I can feel it, I just need time" Leonardo said as he looked at a big wooden contraption with adoration, I could see the gears turning in his head. He reminded me of Gutenberg, I had only met him a few times, but those inventors all had the same looks. Kind man though, running favors were pretty easy.

"I know you'll get there" 

"After helping me so much and giving me an amazing gift, I must repay you. Please allow me to do something? Anything"

"Leonardo, it's fine really, I don't need anything"

"At least one more painting please, doing yours and Federico's engagement gift was hard as it was. I want to do one with you, just you, in your own clothes. I want this one to bring out the true you"

"Fine, but just one" I answered, causing Leonardo to grin like a mad man, a gleam in his eyes like he was the happiest man in the world.

"This is wonderful," He chirped happily before looking at me "can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course" I said as I looked at him slightly confused. Out of the entire time I had known him he never once asked me anything personal, not that I minded, but it had just struck me as odd. I wondered what he would have been asking about.

"Out of the whole time you've lived in Firenza, not once have I seen you smile. Why is that?" Leonardo asked. I was taken back by his question, that wasn't something I'd thought he'd asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing good enough has happened to me to make me smile. The line of work I do.. It never ends well, all my life I have known to hunt, to kill, become a top predator in this world of kill or be killed. My mother died giving birth to me and I have never once failed my missions except for one... I wasn't fast enough to save a baby from a building that caught on fire. Some rioters had gotten angry with a judge about injustices done and took it upon themselves to make a point. What they didn't know was that the judge was helping us, being close friends with my father, and hadn't been home, just his wife and children. I got most of the family out but when I went back for the baby... I had gotten pinned under a beam- I could hear the baby crying all around me and I struggled to get the beam off of me but by the time I had the halls went silent and the baby stopped crying. I knew then that I was to late. I was so close and yet I couldn't reach her in time and when I had come out of the building and explained what had happened the mother had slapped me and when the judge came home... well lets just say he and my father were no longer friends. You know what that babies name was? Adelina. I was only ten at the time and I remembered thinking why it wasn't me, why was I the one allowed to live and make it out but not the baby? That memory haunts me every day, it pushes me, and though I am grateful for the small victories that happen it is not enough to erase that regret. I can smile, but for someone to get me to truly smile again, well, that will be a miracle"

"I am sorry to hear that" Leonardo said softly as he looked up at me, sadness written on his face as I blinked back tears. I wouldn't cry, not in front of him "But I also know that pain brings out the best in people, and though your life may be consumed by pain Adelina you are one of those great people- possibly the greatest- just know that this pain does not define you. You may have failed that one time but you use that failure to push you forwards, everyone can see that. One day someone will get you to smile, mark my words, and when they do it will be the most grand and beautiful thing anyone has ever seen"

"We'll see," I said softly as I looked outside, the sun halfway up, as the city had come to life. Shit, how long had I been asleep "I have to go, let me know if I can do anything else for you" and with that I had out of the house and down the street making me way to the Auditore home, slamming his door shut with a loud bang, how could I have slept in late? I never did that, I guess I must have really been tired, though that wasn't often. I ignored the curious glances my way as I heard a very familiar voice shouting my name. What was Leonardo doing? I stopped and turned around watching as Leonardo struggled against the crowd as he looked at me in exasperation, people now looking between Leonardo and I curiously, why had they been? Sure Leonardo looked disheveled, his clothes slightly untucked and stained but when hadn't he, he was an inventor after all.

"Adelina wait, you forgot this!" Leonardo said as he held up my robes. My eyes widened some as I looked down to find my shirt had also been untucked and disheveled, the corset around my waist slightly loose. Oh, now I knew why people had been looking at us oddly, I just hoped that nobody actually thought that we had done anything, especially since it was quite obvious that Leonardo didn't really have an interest in women. By the time he caught up to me he panted slightly as he leaned over some, my robes bundles up in his hands as people walked around us and began to whisper to one another "Man, you walk fast"

"Sorry" I apologized as he stood up and shook his head, handing me my robes though it felt a little bit different. I looked at him curiously as I unfurled it, my robes having been altered a bit as my mouth dropped in shock a bit. The robes had mixed the style of the Italian brotherhood and German brotherhood as the bottom part of my robes had flared out and now reached mid thigh, the sleeves now loose like the blouses I wore as gray leather lace up bracers that would have fit perfectly over my hidden blades, as a leather silver shoulder cape had been over the right shoulder. Lining the inside of the hood was silver silk that contrasted perfectly against the midnight black as curvy silver embroidery lined the the middle and all along the bottom, as the silver sash that had been tied around it now sewn into it as a small pin of the phoenix in the German colors as it had been closer to the hood, the neckline now a bit more open and a bit lower so it could show off my mothers necklace I was wearing. It was absolutely stunning as I looked at Leonardo "(1)Das ist absolut schön.."

"Grazie Adelina, after your help last night I took your robes and made some adjustments. I admit it was a bit difficult but I managed to combine the two styles, keeping it close to your German heritage as possible. I also added silk because I thought it would be a nice touch and help you blend in better, but the fabric is much thicker so it will be a bit harder to cut through" Leonardo explained as he smiled at me "I wanted you to have something nice"

"Oh trust me, I will be getting full use of this" I said. Leonardo said goodbye as he kissed both my cheeks before he walked off. Turning on my heel and still admiring the robes I had began to walk forwards before I ran into something hard and firm, stumbling back some as I looked up, finally deciding to pull my new robes on. It really had seemed to complement my leather pants and I had nearly sighed as I felt the soft coolness of the silk wrap around me, beginning to button up the hidden buttons as the robes tightened around me, hugging me more then the last, as I looked up to see Ezio with an odd look on his face as he looked at me. "Ezio, I'm surprised to see you here"

"We have training remember, when you didn't show up I came to look for you" Ezio said as he eyed me, reaching out to touch my cheek as he wiped something off of it "I didn't expect to find you here though. You have something white on your face"

"I had a long night" I answered as we began to walk back towards his house, Ezio close behind me as I wiped off my face, looking to see white paint on my skin before I wiped it off "I didn't get any sleep at all, more like only a few minutes if I'm honest"

"What did you and him do?" Ezio asked suspiciously as he looked at me and glanced back at Leonardo, narrowing his eyes a bit. What was going on? Did he actually think that Leonardo and I did something?"

"What are you saying?" I asked as I looked at Ezio who's gaze turned back to me, standing close to me- so close that our sides had nearly been touching- as I stood up straighter. 

"You didn't do anything with him did you? Your clothes are disheveled and he came out and kissed you"

"Ezio, (2) du bist ein dummkoph" I answered as we stopped walking, him looking down at me with confusion as he looked down at me. Gods I hated being a bit shorter then him, though I had bit of an advantage "Leonardo is a friend, after you went home last night I dropped off that book that I had taken with us and he asked me to help him fix one of his inventions. This stuff on my face is paint, I stayed all night to help him and when I woke up this morning I had been on the couch and I had seen it was morning. I must have stayed up longer then I planned and hadn't realized I passed out/ On the cheek Ezio, on the cheek, it's what friends do"

"Oh.." Ezio said in embarrassment as his face went red. I rolled my eyes as I began walking, him suddenly running to keep up with me "Mi dispiace bella, I just walked out and saw you with stuff on your face and-"

"Just forget this ever happened, come, we have to see if you will start your sword training today" I said, an edge to my voice as Ezio paled a bit. I smirked "(3)Oh, und mach dir keine Sorgen, dass ich zu spät komme, mach dir Sorgen um dein Timing, bevor du dir um meins Sorgen machst. Lass uns Anfänger werden. " I could hear Ezio's worried and slightly nervous chuckle as he kept up with me. We had stopped by the Orphanage first so I could pick up Altair's- My- sword as well as one of my old ones for Ezio in case he earned it today. When I had reached the Auditore home I had greeted Giovanni and Maria who welcomed me warmly as we made our way into the garden area, Giovanni coming to watch Ezio's progress, as I laid both swords down on one of the benches. Giovanni had warned the both of us to avoid Maria's flower bed seeing as she was not happy with the last time so we had moved further away from it. I watched as Ezio planted his feet and aligned himself, keeping himself protected as I slowly circled him, watching as he kept his eyes on me closely. He learned alright and it had probably helped seeing what I had done to those Hessians that had him listen to me. 

The first half hour I had kept knocking Ezio on his ass, landing in a few blows, as I sent him flying or stumbling back while pointing out the error of his ways as he left parts of himself open. I had to admit the first half hour I had used a bit more of my strength as payback for him thinking Leonardo and I had something going on and of course Giovanni had gotten a kick out of the whole ordeal as he watched his son get kicked around but I also wanted to prove to Giovanni Ezio had what it took so I loosened up some. Despite me doing so Ezio had shocked me as he even used some of my own moves against me and managed to not only get me down a couple of times but landing a few good blows to the stomach which wouldn't hurt to bad seeing as I walked it off. Needless to say Giovanni was impressed as he silently watched us, nodding along as he kept his eyes on Ezio. He may not have said much but in his eyes I could tell he was proud of Ezio. After a while Giovanni excused himself seeing he had other business to attend to before Anetta had come out and not only brought us lunch but drinks as well. Stopping for a break Ezio had flirted and cracked jokes as we enjoyed the sunshine, a cool breeze coming through the garden as I enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my skin. Despite where I had come from I hated the snow, I hated being cold, my blood and my being had yearned for the heat. I thrived off of it. I had touched the necklace around my neck as I felt a wave of sadness wash over me but in that sadness I could feel pride: I may have never known my mother but deep in my bones I could feel that she would have been proud of me. My mother was an Assassin, it was how she met my father, and from what I heard she was one of the best. She was so passionate about this life despite everything and to know her child would carry on the tradition I knew that would make her happy. Once we finished I headed over to the swords and picked them up, feeling the weight in my hands I had turned only to find Ezio completely shirtless which had stopped me dead in my tracks. I bit my tongue as my eyes roamed his sculpted, muscular, god like body and it was so hard to keep my eyes off of those abs as something primal stirred within me. No I thought as I forced myself to walk over to Ezio, handing him my old sword. Ezio had a smirk on his face as he grabbed it, his large hands fitting in the handle perfectly as he spun it a few times as if to get a feel for it.

"Come join me bella, it's a bit hot out today" Ezio said as I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment as I tried my hardest not to look down. I said it once before and I would say it again, never had I seen such a man with such a god like body before "This is a bit heavy"

"It's German made, it's much stronger then you think. That sword has kept me protected through a lot, it has met many men as they all fell to it, it's perfectly balanced. Once you get used to it you won't notice after a while" I answered as I held Altair's sword in my hand, spinning it like Ezio had, as I felt the balance as it sliced through the air with ease. I felt comfortable with it as I admired the shine the blade had. I looked up at Ezio who admired my old blade, at least someone else liked it. "The sword, like any blade, is a part of you. It's an extension of you, think of it as an arm or a leg. Wherever you go, it goes, and it will never let you down. Just like your body and strikes a blade works the same. You must be sure of yourself and sure of where you wish to hit, this is much deadlier then a fist. Each swing must be precise, there is no room for error"

"Sounds easy enough" Ezio said. Instantly I swung, lunging forwards, as I brought my sword down. Ezio jumped slightly, startled, as he held up the sword. A loud clink was heard as I stuck my foot out and pulled out his feet from underneath him, watching him hit the ground as the sword fell out of his hand with a clatter and I instantly put my foot on his chest, pressing the tip of the blade to his neck. Ezio looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You say it sounds easy but yet here you are on the ground again" I pointed out "The same rules of fighting apply to sword fighting Ezio. Be prepared for everything, keep yourself grounded, and don't drop your guard. You miss those once and you're dead, no hesitation."

"(4)Non lo so bella mi piace abbastanza la vista da qui~" Ezio purred, his eyes clouded with lust as I watched his eyes slowly travel up and down my legs. I blushed furiously as I stepped back and removed my sword.

"Again, and pay attention Anfänger" I snapped "Get up"

Translations:  
1) This is absolutely beautiful  
2)You are a fool

3)Oh, and don't worry about me being late, worry about your timing before you worry about mine; Lets go novice

4)I don't know bella I quite like the view from here


	19. big news

A couple weeks had passed and Ezio and I had been training nearly everyday, as long as I hadn't been out running missions, and Ezio had picked up rather quickly. It was quite fun to add Federico to Ezio's training as I had made them spar with one another to get practice in and demonstrate what they had learned, and while Federico had picked up some of what I had taught Ezio had damn near learned it all and I was greatly impressed. Sure, I had spent time training some of the novices back home, but none had picked up as fast as Ezio had and those novices had literally swarmed me and begged me to teach them- well the ones that had courage to ask me anyways. When Greta had returned to Firenza she had sighed in relief as she hugged me tightly before checking my wounds only to find that they had been healed and completely gone. She was shocked yes but happy nonetheless that I was ok, and after that she had made me take a couple of days off which Ezio and I had spent in the secret cave we found just underneath the cathedral Ironically. I was surprised at how fast they were fixing it up though I knew it would take a while to fully complete, I was still slightly anxious to go around there but I had gotten over it pretty quickly though I could feel the ache in my bones. Currently I was watching over Federico and Ezio as they both fought, Ezio putting my old sword to good use, as I watched their stances. I heard footsteps approach me but I didn't look away, not until I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking back I had turned to see Madeleine as she handed me a slip of paper with a red seal. Eyeing her curiously I took it from her, her standing next to me, as I opened it up and saw very familiar handwriting.

"(1)Meine liebe Adelina,  
Wolfgang hat Hamburg bereits vor drei Tagen nach Florenz verlassen und Ingrid Gas ist mit ihm gegangen, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie vorhaben, aber wenn es so ist, wie Sie sagen, und er in die Familie De'Pazzi heiratet, müssen wir uns Sorgen machen. Attentäter in Garmisch-Partenkirchen haben Ludwig in die Alpen überqueren sehen, ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, daher ist es sehr sicher, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben. Ich habe auch Flüstern gehört, dass er nicht so schnell nach Florenz fahren wird, wie er es geplant hat, sondern er plant, woanders hinzugehen, um einen besonderen Zwischenstopp einzulegen, bei dem er möglicherweise seine Geliebte sieht. Ich habe es auf mich genommen, ihm zu folgen, wenn er noch in Deutschland ist. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen und sehen, wie zerbrochen es gerade ist, selbst die Kirchen beginnen sich zu teilen. Wenn Wolfgang und Ingrid es nach Florenz schaffen, nehmen Sie sie sofort heraus, es wird den Templerorden hier ohne einen Erben verlassen, um Großmeister zu werden. Ich habe auch unglückliche Neuigkeiten, Klara Wohllshlanger wurde ermordet, einer von Weisenbachs Männern war letzte Nacht in ihr Haus gerutscht und hat sie getötet, sie war die letzte Verbündete der Assassinen in Dresden. Ich habe Männern befohlen, dorthin zu gehen und alle Templer zu entfernen, aber Borgia hat geholfen, die Stadt zu finanzieren, so dass das Einsteigen jetzt viel schwieriger wird. Ich hoffe, in Italien ist alles in Ordnung, Giovanni hat mir von der großartigen Arbeit erzählt, die Sie geleistet haben, obwohl ich nicht überrascht bin, dass Sie genau wie Ihre Mutter sind und ich das Gefühl habe, dass der italienische Ritus in Kürze mit Ihrer Hilfe wiederhergestellt wird. Ich vermisse dich sehr, mein kleines Wunder, hoffentlich kann ich dich bald wieder sehen. Liebe, Vater

I felt a bit of excitement rush through me, finally receiving another letter from father. Sure, it may not have been a letter I had wished to have where he would just talk to me but at least I knew he was alive. Father was always one for business and constantly working- a habit I picked up on. I tucked the note in my pocket as I began to think of a plan. Sure I was slightly frustrated that Ludwig still hadn't been here but this gave me room to think, if Ingrid and Wolfgang had both been coming here then I could draw Ludwig out, he had beem protective of his family even if he despised them a bit.

"Greta also wants to speak with you" Madeleine said as she looked at me, arms behind her back "I can watch over these two until you get back"

"Danke" I said as I walked off out of the Garden. I wondered what Greta could have wanted. Like Giovanni had helped doll out missions but since I had been a master she didn't give me anything: she expected me to do them without being asked and that's exactly what I had done. I kept my ear out for signs of anything unusual and I had always found something. Making my way down the streets I dodged the crowd as I slipped back into the Orphanage, younger kids running around and playing while the older kids did chores. That brought back memories, when I was little Greta always had something for me to do around the farm to keep me busy and teach discipline even if I hated the task- taking care of the pigs had been one I hated most- Greta was a stern woman when she wanted to be but her heart was in the right place.

"Adelina!" Some of the younger kids cheered, all crowding around my legs. I chuckled quietly as I leaned down and hugged them all as they piled on top of me. When I hadn't been busy I spent my time with the younger kids, I had been an only child growing up, and since these kids didn't have homes I didn't want them to feel alone when there friends left when they got new homes. Greta was the first person in the world to start an Orphanage, most people thinking she was crazy for doing so, but to their surprise it had been turning out to be a success. She truly was a pioneer. Of course, some of the older kids didn't like me at all due to the fact that I not only had my own room but I was marrying into the Auditore family as well. I was aware of some of the rumors some had tried to start that I was selfish or a puttana, of course some had even tried to tell Aunt Greta I snuck out when she already knew I went out at night. It was slightly funny to see Aunt Greta crack down on rumors, she hated them so much especially since she hated back talk and calling her family horrible names.

"Hello guys, I'm excited to see you too" I said as I looked at them all, their faces shining brightly as if nothing ever happened to them in their lives.

"We heard Signora Greta wanted to talk to you" one said "are you in trouble?"

"Of course not" I answered as I poked their nose causing them to laugh "I just have to go run another errand"

"Awww you're leaving again" another pouted "that's no fairrrrr, we don't get to see you much anymore"

"We wanna come with you" another little boy said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry guys but I cant take you, the world is to big for you right now, and tante Greta would have mein kopf. I promise when I get back I will sing you to sleep again"

"Ahhh, no wonder why you didn't come to the office" I heard Aunt Greta say, her voice echoing along the wall as I could here the playfulness laced in "children go play please, I must speak with Adelina. You will get to play with her soon"

"Si Signora Greta" they whined before they all ran off and began to chase one another, so full of energy and life despite everything. I shook my head and stood back up as Aunt Greta came over to me with a grin on her face.

"(2)du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" I asked. Aunt Greta nodded as she continued to walk only back into the house. I followed behind her as I was careful to avoid stepping on part of the floor that had already been scrubbed as I could feel some of the glares of the children on me. It was times like this where I was glad that Aunt Greta and I spoke our native tongue that way no one could eavesdrop. Germans in Italy were kind of rare.

"(3)Ja, und ich habe einige wundervolle Neuigkeiten, obwohl ich dich vermissen werde" She said as we began to walk up the large grand staircase towards the back, passing portraits of her, my mother, and some of the children she helped raise. I looked up at her confused, that was a little bit odd.

"(4)Werde ich nach deutschland zurückgeschickt?" I asked. Aunt Greta laughed a little bit as we made it to the second floor before she walked over to a large double oak door and pushed it open. Stepping inside the large room I had noticed it had been filled with lots of blinding sunlight as I looked over to see a large window on the wall, Aunt Greta walking over and pulling the thick dark velvet curtains shut, as a huge bookshelf stacked with books had sat right behind her large mahogany desk filled neatly with papers, inks, quills and candles. A large fur rug had sat along the center of the room which offset the large fireplace to the side. I had never really been in Aunt Greta's office before, this was not only her private place but also a place of business, and she was very careful about who she let in. Sitting dead center of the desk was a large book and I had no doubt it was a ledger as well as the account book to run finances.

"(5)auch nein, du bleibst hier. Da Sie und Federico sich der Heirat nähern, haben Giovanni und ich beschlossen, dass es Zeit für Sie ist, in das Auditore-Haus zu ziehen. Natürlich werden Sie wie jedes Ehepaar bei Federico in seinem Zimmer wohnen. Ich habe versucht, so viel wie möglich zurückzuhalten, um dich hier im Waisenhaus ein wenig, aber länger zu halten, aber bis zur Hochzeit ist nicht viel Zeit" Aunt Greta said as she turned to look at me, giving me a soft smile as she did, though I could tell their was sadness behind them. I knew why, Aunt Greta raised me most of my life she was like my second mother and now she had to let go. I nodded in understanding, I knew this had to be done and sooner or later it was only a matter of time. "Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nie erwartet, dass dieser Tag so bald kommt. Ich weiß, dass Sie direkt gegenüber sind, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dass Sie hier sind"

"(6)Wann soll ich einziehen?" I asked. Her slightly tear filled eyes had met mine, not once in my life had I ever seen this woman shed a tear in her life, and it was so odd and heartbreaking to actually see it, all because I had been moving into the house across from us. I was touched.

"(7)Heute Abend. Je schneller Sie sich eingelebt haben, desto einfacher wird der Übergang. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für Sie ist, endlich einen Ort zu Hause anzurufen, aber ich glaube, das wird gut für Sie sein. Sie werden jetzt für immer ein Zuhause haben, egal wohin Sie gehen"

"(8)Natürlich werde ich meine Sachen sammeln" I answered. I only had a few personal belongings: a couple of clothes, a few swords and knives, a couple of books I had picked up from my travels and even some Ice had since childhood. I never really had a lot to begin with but that had been fine with me, it made it much easier to travel. "Ich kann Equinox immer noch in deinem Stall behalten, oder?"

"(9)Sie können, außerdem denke ich, dass er es sich bequem gemacht hat, einen so großen Stand für sich zu haben" Aunt Greta said chuckling, shaking her head as she looked at me lovingly "Oh, bevor ich vergesse, dass dies hereinkam. Es ist ein Mordvertrag für Benedetta Rossi. Sie ist mit einem der weniger bekannten Adligen der Stadt verheiratet. Sie war bis vor kurzem eine Verbündete von uns, sie hat möglicherweise auch dazu beigetragen, die Kathedrale in die Luft zu jagen, und war ein Schmerz für die Medici-Familien. Sehen Sie es sich an, bevor Sie in Ihr neues Zuhause einziehen"

"(10)Wo kann ich sie finden?"

"(11)Sie macht täglich einen Spaziergang in der Nähe des Arno, sie sollte bald da sein, du wirst sie kennen, wenn du sie siehst. Und denken Sie daran, seien Sie vorsichtig und-"

"(12)Sei diskret, ich kenne Tante Greta, ich bin kein anfängerin mehr" I said as I began to turn on my heel and walk out.

"(13)Sie sind für mich" Greta called out as I slipped out of the office and down the stairs. Pulling up my hood I walked out of the Orphanage and down towards the River, ducking into an alleyway before quickly jumping up and scaling the wall and onto the roofs. Once I was up I took off, running and leaping as I passed by the guards without suspicion. Nearing the bridge I quickly slipped down and joined a group of people sitting on a bench as I leaned up against the wall, keeping my eyes to the street as people walked on by, looking for Benedetta.

I sat their patiently as I did, just enjoying the day around me. In a way Firenza did remind me of Köln, always so busy a frequent, though the difference was this wasn't the sight of a major church. This just happened to be a beautiful town that flourished under nobility and in a way had been a cross roads between Roma and Venezia. There wasn't a day in this city that it hadn't come to life. People passed by obliviously, not taking to much notice in my presence -which was very good despite how I did not dress like the woman had- when all of the sudden I saw a woman walk up and she would have been beautiful if it weren't for the scowl on her face. I felt my blood boil at the thought if her having a hand in the explosion, how could someone not care for the number of innocent lives they destroyed. I felt the anger bubble under my skin as I stood up as she neared. She was tall and thin yet curvy, her skin having just that right amount of glow to it, as her long dark brown hair had been pulled into an elaborate high bun, a fee bangs framing her face as misery bubbled in her hazel eyes. She was dripping in Jewels, some she couldn't afford, as she wore a babu blue silk gown and though it was beautiful I could see the dress had slowly been coming apart, even the corset she had on had been slightly failing at its job as some of herself had hung loose.

As she passed I began to walk behind her, following her at a short distance as I scanned the area around her to make sure she had been one as I saw no guards surround her or servants follow her which meant she had come alone. Making sure my hood was all the way over my head I activated my hidden blade and picked up my pace, catching up with her just a bit as I quickly grabbed her arm and stabbed her in the back. Retracting my blade I brushed by her without stopping as I heard her gasp. I kept on moving forwards as I heard someone scream and something hit the ground.

"SOMEONE HELP! SIGNORA ROSSI HAS BEEN HURT!" a man yelled. Not even a moment to soon the guards rushed past me and straight to her. They wouldn't save her, not where I had hit, and I could rest easier knowing one less traitor was walking around the streets. I slipped away quietly as I made my way back to the Orphanage, taking the busy streets back so I could hide within the crowd, a couple of bards jumping in my face as they sang, following me around to no end. By the time I had reached the Orphanage I managed to loose the bards and had run upstairs into my room, grabbing a large bag as I began to put my things in it, watching slowly as the somewhat bare room was now as empty as I had first gotten it. Despite not having much a lot of things happened here, Aunt Greta had been right finding a home was hard for me, I was always on the move, besides the farm this was the only other place I had to a home and even though I hadn't been around the children much they had still made me feel welcomed. I promised the children I would come back and sing to them before I had gone to give Aunt Greta a hug, Aunt Greta nearly crying as I had done so before walking me over to the Auditore home before going into the living room with Maria to catch up as Anetta led me up to Federico's room before leaving me by myself, going to inform him that I was now moved into our room. His room had been much larger then my own as a huge bed with a canopy had sat in the center tucked up along the wall, larger desks lining the room filled with books and swords, even a small pile of clothes clumped together along the floor as a door on the side led off to another room- most likely the bathroom- as I eyed the room. Sure it had been big and full of things but it had been messy, how did a boy like him live like this? I knew eventually I would have to clean it and he probably wouldn't have been happy about it. Eyeing the bed I had never seen so many pillows and silks and part of me couldn't help how comfortable it must have felt. I set my bag down on the bed before I made my way back out to join them, overhearing them making plans for the   
wedding already, Maria wanting to bring over a seamstress so that way we could start with my dress. I sat on the couch as I listened to the two talk excitedly, Maria most of all, as they planned everything out and as much as I wanted to get out of the conversation I couldn't- this was my wedding and I needed to help plan it. Irony in it was I couldn't even keep my family traditions in there so really, this would probably be the most boring wedding in the world.

I stared at the wall absent mindedly, letting the day slowly go by, as my mind wandered. I could feel something was going to happen and soon, what is was? Not to sure but overall the feeling had been good. Maybe it was the fact the Weisenbach family would soon fall, and two of them would be heading my way. I felt the little inkling of hope shimmer through me, Germany would soon be safe once more.

Translation:

1)Wolfgang has already left Hamburg for Florence just three days ago and Ingrid gas gone with him to ensure his safety. I am not to sure what they are planning but if it is as you say and he is marrying into the De'Pazzi family then we must be worried. Assassins in Garmisch- Partenkirchen have seen Ludwig cross into the Alps, I haven't heard from them since then so it is most certain that they did not make it out. I have also heard whispers that he will not be going to Florence so soon like he planned, instead he is making plans to head somewhere else for a special stop in which he may be seeing his mistress. I have taken it upon myself to follow him if he is still in Germany, I can't leave now seeing how broken apart it is right now, even the churchs are starting to divide. If Wolfgang and Ingrid make it to Florence, take them out immediately, it will leave the Templar order here without an heir to become grandmaster. I have unfortunate news as well, Klara Wohllshlanger has been murdered, one of Weisenbachs men had slipped into her house last night and killed her, she was the last Assassin ally in Dresden. I have ordered men to go there and remove all templars but Borgia has helped fund the city so getting in will be much tricker now. I hope all is well in Italy, Giovanni has told me of the great work you have been doing though I am not surprised, you are just like your mother, and I feel that the Italian rite will be restored shortly with your help. I miss you dearly my little miracle, hopefully soon I can see you again. Love, father  
2)you wanted to speak with me?  
3)yes, and I have some wonderful news though I am going to miss you  
4)Am I getting sent back to Germany?  
5)Oh no, you are staying here. Since you and Federico are getting closer to being married Giovanni and I decided it was time for you to move into the Auditore home. Of course, you will be staying with Federico in his room as any married couple would. I did try to hold off as much as I could to keep you here in the Orphanage a little but longer but their isnt much time until the wedding. Honestly I never expected this day to come so soon. I know you'll be right across the street but I have grown used to you being here  
6)when do you want me to move in?  
7)Tonight. The faster you are settled in the easier the transition will be, I know how hard it is for you to finally call a place home but I believe this will be good for you. You will have a home forever now, no matter where you go  
8)of course, I'll gather my belongings. I can still keep Equinox in your stable right?  
9)You can, besides I think he's gotten comfortable having such a large stall to himself. Oh, before I forget this came in. it's an assassination contract for Benedetta Rossi, She's married into one of the lesser known nobles of the city. She was an ally of us until recently, she also may have had a hand in helping blow up the Cathedral and has been a pain in the Medici families side. See it done before you begin to move into your new home.  
10)Where can I find her?  
11)She takes a daily walk near the Arno, she should be there soon, you'll know her when you see her. And remember be careful and-  
12)Be discreet, I know Aunt Greta, im not a novice anymore  
13)You are to me


	20. The Medici

"Adelina, I have something for you to do" Giovanni said as he came into the room I was in as I was finishing up sewing the bottom of Claudia's dress seeing as she accidentally ripped it on her way to go see her friends in the gates. What she had been doing there I wasn't sure but I knew her friends were there to see new attractive men ride into the city. I couldn't blame her though, she was still young and wanting to experience the world and this was exciting as it got. Of course, I wouldn't tell Giovanni or Maria of her little adventures, this had been our little secret. I looked up at him as he entered the room, a serious look on his face, as I stood back up as Claudia thanked me and ran out of the room to go join her friends "I fear my friend Lorenzo Medici may be in danger once again. I want to make sure nothing happens to him but I need to do so quietly and I have no other people I can send to watch over him, nor do I trust them as much as I trust you with his life"

"What will you have me do?" I asked.

"I just need you to accompany Lorenzo for the day just to make sure nobody tries to do anything. I told him I would have someone meet him at his home in an hour before the day got started"

"Then I'll leave right now" I said as I nodded, grabbing my bow from off the couch and putting it around me, reaching for my black leather quiver with gold inlay in Celtic designs, filled to the brim with hawk feathered arrows before I slung it around my back. My bow had been made of a dark oak as runes had been carved along the front, a strip of leather wrapped around the center as a few feathers hung off of it. Today was the one day I had free and I was going to brush up on my archery but this was great practice as well. I pulled my hood up just as I walked out, Giovanni thanking me as I done so. I could understand why he had sent me, if Federico would have gone it would have been to obvious while Milo had been sent to Forli on a personal assignment from Aunt Greta for he and Federico's non stop bickering while Federico was currently doing his actual job at the bank. Aunt Greta was also to well known and noticeable and since I hadn't been here too long and had been really good at hiding my presence I was the only other option left. I made my way to Palazzo Medici, thankful it wasn't to far from Palazzo Auditore making my walk a little bit quicker and I would arrive earlier, better early then on time I hadn't necessarily planned on spending my day following someone around bored out of my mind as they did what they needed but Medici was very influential in this area and he had been an ally, his life needed to be kept safe at all costs and if given the choice of killing Weisenbach if he were here or following Lorenzo I would have followed Lorenzo. I needed to be smart and not give into temptation. Eventually I found it as two guards stood outside the door, both of them looking at me slightly suspiciously as I approached "I'm here for Lorenzo de Medici, Signor Giovanni Auditore sent me"

"Follow me" One of the guards said as he continued to eye me before turning on his heel and opening the door, walking in as some of his armor clanked together, sword hanging off of his hip as I followed him in. The door shut with a heavy thud as it reverberated off the marble walls, large pillars holding up the high arched ceilings as the white marble floors seemed to gleam brightly under the shimmering light of crystal chandeliers, the walls lined with large paintings wand what seemed to be gold inlay. This place was absolutely gorgeous it was like a castle and I was in shock. Sure, I knew the Medici family had been the richest man in Firenza and all of Italy but I didn't think they would have lived like this, thousands of lower class men and women would have killed to live in a place as grand as this. I followed the guard up the large staircase as servants passed carrying on with their own tasks as a few people dressed in silks and jewels cast me a curious glance as if they had been sizing me up. Eventually the large staircase ended and lead us into a large hall as a thin red carpet had line the floor, large doors on each side spaced every so often. Following the guard to the end he knocked on the large door and waited, a faint male come in being heard on the other side as the Guard opened it. The office was just as grand and nearly looked identical to Aunt Greta's though this was much larger then that: This was filled to the brim with books, as candles in large gold candle holders lined the rooms, windows on both sides of the room had the velvet curtains drawn open to show off the beauty of not only Firenza but their garden as it had been bursting with colors, all the flowers in full bloom as they soaked up the sunlight, enjoying the warmth before winter would settle in. Sitting in a large chair inlaid with gold as a red cushions lined the back in seat was a tall, thin, older man with slightly pale skin and in his face I could see that he had been tired. He had chin length black hair as it seemed to highlight the slight stubble that had been coming through as he wore a grayish white robe, a heavy gray cloth lines with fur sat across his chest and his shoulders, his sleeves dangling loosely off his arms, as he had been weighed down with more gold or jewels then I had ever seen on one man and if I hadn't of known better I would have though he was some kind of King or Prince. Lorenzo. He looked up curiously as the guard and I walked up to his desk, stopping not to far from it "She's here for you, She said Signor Auditore sent her"

"Ahh yes, I wasn't expecting you until later" Lorenzo said as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk to me, nodding at the guard as he gave me a kind smile "You can go now"

"Si, Signor" The guard said as he bowed a bit and headed back out, shutting the door behind him. I bowed my head in respect.

"Signor Medici" I replied as I stood back up, only for him to shake his head as he grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. I felt a bit weird as he dropped my hand, this had been the only place I had gone to where the people had kissed my hand. I knew people from nobility had done it but it was never used on me, was it now because I was marrying into wealth?

"No need for formalities Adelina, call me Lorenzo, we are on the same side after all. It truly is a pleasure to meet the L'angelo nero di Firenza in person, I would have introduced myself sooner at your Engagement party but I never got the chance due to your popularity. I have heard great things about you from Giovanni and I must say I am impressed and in awe. I admit when Giovanni first told me about you I was expecting you to be much older but now I know why you are marrying Federico" Lorenzo said with a smile.

"Danke, that is a compliment coming from you"

"I wasn't expecting you to be so early"

"I prefer to be early rather then on time, I get more accomplished that way" I answered. Lorenzo looked at me, a bit shocked, as his grin widened even more.

"I like that, I never heard that before" Lorenzo said as he reached over and grabbed a stack of papers off of the desk "And in the spirit of that let's get this day started, I know you're a busy woman I wouldn't want to keep you from your responsibilities. I hope you don't mind walking close by me, Giovanni had practically insisted it"

"Not at all" I answered as he smiled again as we began to walk out of the office and down the hall.

"Tell me about yourself Adelina, I would like to get to know you better now that we will be working closely with one another. I feel a great friendship will come of this and not just because of your association with the Auditore's " Lorenzo said as he had taken me back down to the first floor and into the largest library I had ever seen, I stared in awe, this was like heaven to me. I would have spent hours- even days- in here reading every book I possibly could and to think if Gutenberg hadn't invented the printing press then I could only imagine ow long it would have taken to write these books. Inside the library was a beautiful woman, her long hair pulled into a simple bun and though her clothes were simple they were still elegant as jewels dripped around her neck and ears. She was beautiful and when she saw Lorenzo she smiled wide, eyes eyes shimmering as Lorenzo smiled and even let out a little sigh of relief as she walked over to him "Ahh la mia bella moglie, you look as radiant as ever. Adelina this is my wife Clarice, Clarice this is Adelina van den Sternberg, Federico Auditore's fiancée"

"(1)È un piacere conoscerti, I have heard great things. I must say you will make a beautiful wife for Federico. I have a feeling we will be spending much time together" Clarice said as she gave me a warm smile. She struck me as a kind woman and I nodded my head slightly, pulling my hood up, as I answered.

"(2)Das Vergnügen liegt bei mir" I said as I looked between the two "I look forward to it"

"Hopefully you won't be to busy with your other duties"

"Never"

"Clarice, Adelina will be joining us today. Before we go to the market dear I must go by the Basilica di Santa Croce, I have some important letters to give to the padre"

"Oh exciting" Clarice said as she and Lorenzo looped arms and began to walk as I stayed a few feet back from them but off to the side. Have you decided on where you and Federico will be married?"

"It was originally supposed to be at the Duomo but since it is still in the process of being fixed it was decided that it will be at the Basilica" I answered, a bit begrudgingly, though it seemed to slip by unnoticed them as we had walked back out into the street, people clearly stepping out of their way as we walked by. They must have been really well respected to have people willingly move.

"A fine choice indeed, how long will it be until you guys finally do get married? I haven't heard much from Giovanni or Maria?" 

"The beginning of November"

"Why that's only a few months away. Why are you waiting so long?"

"My father was the one who made the arrangement, and since he passed my Uncle Alaric is coming down to see it through. He wont be able to make it until November since he lives in Hamburg" I lied, partly. Father was supposed to be coming down for the wedding but I hadn't known the real reason why this had been planned out in November. I knew this month wouldn't work especially since Ezio's birthday was coming up soon and they wanted to keep it separate.

"That is understandable" Lorenzo said as he looked over at me "You can keep up with us, you don't have to hide behind us"

"Of course Lorenzo" I said as I walked up to his side. I felt a bit awkward I had never really been this close to someone so important. I kept myself alert as my eyes constantly searched through the crowd. Anyone who lingered a little longer then they should have I kept a close eye on as Lorenzo and I talked, when his wife was away we talked about more important matters as she browsed the new fabrics and goods coming in: The Weisenbach family, how the De'Pazzi family was planning to unite the two, how Ludwig was trying to strengthen bonds here in Firenza and Venezia and possibly Roma, Lorenzo having to constantly deal with the thorn in their side known as De'Pazzi. Recently tensions had been growing between the two families and it was namely Francesco.

While in the square I could feel La Volpe's gaze on me as I had stayed close. I had caught a few of his thieves on the roof as a few guards chased after them. After the market Lorenzo went to a few more places, including some of the more notable families around town where I had learned that Machiavelli had just recently gotten engaged and was set to marry soon. No wonder Aunt Greta had seemed to be in a sour mood the past couple of days. Eventually we had stopped by Lorenzo's bank where I had run into Federico who got serious as soon as Lorenzo arrived but as soon as his back was turned not only made funny faces at me but decided to take a huge bag of money and hide it in one of the cabinets behind him where no one would be able to find it, and to make matters worse he kept playfully trying to flirt in which he got a curious glare from Lorenzo which startled him into seriousness as Lorenzo had told him now was not the time or place to ogle his soon to be wife. I bit back a smirk as Federico had looked absolutely glum here. I could tell that this job had drained the life out of him, and to be honest I couldn't imagine being a banker. I needed to move around, sitting around and dealing with numbers was not what I needed.

Before I knew it the day had ended and I had led the Medici family home, double checking their home to be sure as to ensure nothing else happened. Lorenzo had thanked me not only for the company and the talk but for being able to keep he and his wife safe as well as ensure Giovanni's nerves. He thought Giovanni may have been to stressed but if he worried about it, it was well worth the risk, especially because he had gotten to talk to me. By the time I got back to my new home I had been slightly exhausted and made my way to Federico and I's shared room. I had absolutely cleaned and straightened up Federico's room before adding a small dart board to the wall and when Federico had seem that his room had not only been changed and almost had a knife chucked at his head due to the target being towards the door he nearly had a heart attack as he looked around in playful horror.

I stropped of my clothes and headed towards the bath. After today's slightly boring day I had felt the need to soak in some hot water and relax. Sinking into the large tub I settled in and laid down, closing my eyes as I drifted into a peaceful sleep. A loud knock had pulled me out of my sleep and I groaned slightly as I did, the once hot water now only slightly warm. How long had I been out?

"Signora Adelina" I heard Anetta say through the door "Signora Adelina, are you in there?"

"I am. What is it Anetta?"

"Dinner is ready Signora, Signor Auditore has asked for you to join them" Anetta said. My eyes widened. Shit, had I slept through dinner? Or at least the beginning of it?

"I'll be right out, tell them I will be down shortly" I answered as I got out of the tub, the water dripping off of me as I grabbed a towel and dried myself off quickly. I heard Anetta's footsteps fade away as I began to hurriedly pull on a white blouse- the shirt extremely loose- and my leather pants, my hair still slightly damp, as I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I had finally walked into the candle light dining room as it had been pitch black outside. Everyone had already been sitting around the table, talking and laughing, as I approached. Instantly I felt Ezio's eyes roam my body- there was no mistaking the intensity of his gaze on me- as Maria looked up at me and smiled as I settled into the seat between Ezio and Federico. When had he gotten back?

"Ahhh Adelina there you are" Maria said as Giovanni now seemed to notice me "we were wondering what happened to you"

"I fell asleep in the bath" I answered as the smell of the roasted pig and sausage had made my mouth water as I began to make my plate, Ezio being quick as he poured me some wine.

"Long day I assume" Giovanni said with a slight smile "Following Lorenzo all day can be somewhat exhausting"

"Thanks for the warning" I joked as I gave him a small smirk, Federico choking on his food a bit as Ezio laughed.

"Careful brother, we wouldn't want you choking on the sausage, its meant to be savored" Ezio teased. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as it had gone unnoticed by Giovanni, Maria only giving him a playful glare.

"I appreciate what you did for me Adelina, and seeing he gave me great praise for having you accompany him and be such a wonderful guest I can only assume all went well"

"Everything was fine, no reason to worry just yet"

"I hope you know he has asked to borrow you from time to time for errands if you are up for it"

"Tell him that I would be honored. And next time I won't fall asleep in the bath either" I answered as I began eating, listening to the playful banter of the family. This, this was perfect.

Translations  
1)it's so nice to meet you  
2)the pleasure is mine


	21. Place of Pleasure

* SMUT AHEAD READ AT OWN RISK*  
Two more weeks had rolled by and I had began to pick up more work especially working under Lorenzo which had been a lot more then anything Aunt Greta, Giovanni, otr my father had given me. Today though, after I had finished with all my duties, Ezio and I had snuck off to our little space- which happened to be right underneath the church Ironically- as I had began to clean the place up a bit. I had currently been at the bookshelf as my fingers traced along the spines, feeling the rough texture underneath them as I heard Ezio let out an exasperated sigh. Turning around I had seen Ezio standing on the table, the sword I had given him in his hands as playfully made jabs and cuts with it as if he were fighting an enemy. I arched a brow as I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Is something wrong Ezio?" I asked as I started him a bit, watching as he stumbled slightly and nearly fell off the table. I didn't even want to know how that was possible or how I scared him so easily but I had let it slide seeing as I found it amusing.

"Im just so boreddddd" Ezio groaned as he looked at me, completely brushing off what just happened, as he climbed down and set the sword aside.

"You're supposed to be helping me clean" I pointed out. Ezio rolled his eyes playfully as that mischievous smirk appeared on his face. I eyed him wearily, what was he thinking.

"But its so boring, I could think of other things that would be far more entertaining" Ezio pointed out as he reached out and grabbed my chin, his eyes flickering to my lips and back up, as I felt my heart race wildly in my chest, a heat suddenly pooling between my thighs as something in me stirred.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously as he stepped closer to me, leaning in as his lips brushed mine, feeling his body so close to mine. I could feel my body heat up at our sudden closeness.

"Isn't it obvious bella" He murmured, looking me dead in the eyes with lust as his words whispered over my lips, his other hand slowly tracing up and down my body. I had abandoned my robes long ago which only left me in a black blouse and red corset "besides, I have a little favor to ask of you"

"Ezio.." I gasped, my voice only coming out as a whisper. I watched as Ezio bit his lip and closed his eye, suddenly feeling a very large bulge in his pants as it rubbed against me. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt my mind fight with my body: my mind screamed no but my body screamed yes and unfortunately my body was winning as I arched my back a little bit, leaning into his touch with ease.

"Do me this favor per favore.." Ezio said as his eyes snapped back open, a slight growl to his voice as I felt turned on. In my life I had always dominated everything but now, in bed, I wanted someone to dominate me anyway possible. I was touch starved, ever since our first time, no ones touch could make me feel the way he had and I needed it. Badly. "(1)Fallo per me bella e ti prometto che farò sembrare quello che ho fatto alla festa che non mi piace niente rispetto a quello che farò ora. Nessuno è qui, nessuno ci troverà e di certo non sanno che siamo qui"

"Take me.." I whispered, giving in to my wants and desires. Ezio slammed his lips to mine as he kissed me passionately, his tongue grazing my bottom lip as he silently begged for permission. I caved and let him in, his tongue dominating mine, as I moaned loudly. Feeling his lips on mine I kissed back with just as much passion and want as I closed my eyes, his hands roaming my body freely. My skin felt as if it were on fire, Ezio kissing me with every being in hos body as he moaned into the kiss as well before his hands found their way up to my corset and pulled the strings, feeling as it loosened around my waist before I heard it hit the ground with a soft thud, my shirt practically being ripped off as Ezio broke the kiss as both of us caught our breaths. Ezio's eyes roamed my body hungrily, admiring every little detail, as he licked his lips.

"(2)Oh bella, ho intenzione di portarti" Ezio growled as he began to undo his pants, pulling his very large erection out of them as he pulled his pants down, grabbing a fistful of my hair suddenly as he pulled me with him, sitting on the bench of the table and spread his legs wide before pushing me down to my knees and looked at me with a deadly gleam in his eyes. I felt extremely turned on at the suddenness as I felt myself grow extremely wet. "ma prima mi devi un favore Bella. Te l'ho detto l'ultima volta che volevo vedere quella tua graziosa boccuccia intorno a me. Avanti bella, non essere timida. succhiare."

Feeling his eyes on me I looked up at him with wide eyes, nodding, as he kept his fingers tightened in my hair. Leaning forwards I pressed my lips to his very hard cock, his body shuttering at the slightest touch, as I slowly licked his shaft. Truth be told I had never blown anyone before but that didnt mean I wasn't going to not try. Ezio groaned as I did as I slowly drug my tongue around his tips a few times, brushing over the slit which caused his hips to buck up slightly, as I eventually took him in my mouth. Tears prickled my eyes only a little as I choked just a bit, getting used to his large size in my mouth as I began to Bob my head. I could feel Ezio's grip in my hair tighten as I picked up my pace, taking him in further and further, until I had completely fit all of him as I deepthroated him, gagging only a bit. It seemed to turn him on when he heard it seeing as he only moaned louder, his hips bucking up quickly. Continuing I swirled my tongue around him and sucked my cheeks in, watching him wither underneath my as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"(3)fuckkkkkk .... Cazzo ... Merda... Bella per amore di Dio, la tua bocca è così fottutamente incredibile" Ezio moaned in pleasure, a cry of desperation in his voice. I don't know why but that had turned me on even more as I went further, gagging once again as I looked up at him, Ezio finally looking down at me as his eyes were full-blown with lust. I could feel him shove my head down more as he began to thrust up in a steady pace as he kept hitting the back of my throat. At this point it was hard to contain the pleasure between my thighs "Cazzo ... mi piace quando ti sento soffocare su di me ..."

I hummed in response only to have his grip in my hair tighten as his hips instantly bucked up though I didn't stop as I continued to bob my head. I watched with every minute that passed as he squirmed underneath me and cried out for me, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to get more sporadic. Pushing my head further down one more time I took him all in just as he had cum, something warm and sticky and a bit salty filling up my mouth as I felt his body twitch though he was still very hard as I pulled him out of my mouth, feeling some of it drip down my face and onto my chest as he looked at me.

"ADELINA~" He cried out loudly as he rode his high, his eyes meeting mine as he panted breathlessly before eyeing my chest hungrily, no doubt looking at what he left me in "(4)Faresti meglio a ingoiarlo, dai, ingoia per me .." Feeling incredibly turned on I did as he chuckled darkly and sat up, pulling the rest of his pants off and throwing them to the side as he took off his shirt and did the same as well, leaving him completely naked in front of me. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his sculpted body, my insides stirring once more as he reached down and grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes "brava ragazza. sei la mia piccola puttana ora bella, e hai ascoltato. vederti deglutire in quel modo mentre sei ancora ricoperta dal mio sperma è stata la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto. non preoccuparti Bella, ti ricompenserò molto per avermi accolto tutto." I may have hated being called a white bit for some reason, the way he said that in that lustful voice had given me chills and I wanted to hear more.

All the sudden Ezio had picked me up as he cleared the table behind him, knocking everything onto the ground as it fell with a loud clatter before laying me on it, my back against the cool stone as Ezio yanked off my pants and panties, tossing them to the side completely as he spread my legs open wide and stood between them, instantly his eyes staring greedily as he bit his lip, that same smirk on his face as I could feel my body call out for him.

"Ezio please..." I whispered causing him to look up at me, walking over to my side as his fingers playfully skimmed my entrance. I whined as I went to grab his hand down there only for him to grab it suddenly as he loomed over me, leading my hand down.

"(5)Bella, Bella, Bella, non preoccuparti di quella tua graziosa testolina hmm, credimi, proverai piacere molto presto ma prima voglio vedere qualcosa" Ezio said darkly as he chuckled, his hands sitting over mine as they both hovered over my entrance, grazing it softly, causing me to gasp as I arched my back some. He looked at me curiously "dimmi, ti sei mai toccato?"

"Nein..," I whimpered as I looked up at him, begging for him to do something- anything- as I needed to feel something. Ezio chuckled.

"(6)Oh è così facile, qui te lo mostro e la prossima volta che ti manco tutto quello che devi fare è tenerti compagnia" Ezio whispered in my ear. I watched as his eyes slowly raked down my body as he guided two of my fingers as well two of his into me.

"Mmmm" I cried softly as he seemed to guide my fingers, feeling our fingers go in and out of me.

"(7)Dimmi..." Ezio started as he picked up the pace, easing me into it before he slipped his own out leaving me to pleasure myself "a cosa penserai quando lo farai Bella?"

"You..." I moaned, letting every sinful thing I had thought about Ezio flood through my mind and through my lips, unable to stop myself as I thrusted my fingers in and out, looking up at Ezio who had only been staring intently at what he asked me to do, standing between my thighs as he spread them wide open and stared hungrily, biting his lip "gods, you uhhh... I think of how big you feel...how you fill me up mmmm I think of how you pounded into me at that party without mercy..."

"(8)bravissima Bella, ed è meglio che io sia l'unica a cui pensi mentre ti tocchi" Ezio moaned as I picked up my pace, looking up to see Ezio reach down and grab himself, his hand beginning to run up and down his hard cock as he eyed all of me "Cazzo, mi piace vederti così, sai che mi tocco ogni notte al pensiero di te? da quando ti ho visto quella notte in cui ho visto il tuo bellissimo corpo nudo, ci ho pensato mentre cercavo di sistemarmi immaginando che fossi tu. Ora, riesco a vederti di nuovo nudo solo che questa volta ti stai toccando e implorando per me. ora è qualcosa da ricordare"

"Ezioo~" I cried out as I closed my eyes and arched my back, my pace instantly picking up as I felt a knot form in my stomach as I stretched myself out. Hearing those words roll off his tongue and sent me into over drive as I looked back up at him through slightly blurry vision, watching as he eyed me hungrily as he had picked up his own pace, rolling his head back a bit as he moaned "uhhhhhh"

"(9)Fanculo questo" He growled suddenly, pulling my fingers out causing me to whimper as the once forming not vanished and left me unsatisfied. I looked up at him confused as he climbed above me, sliding between my thighs, as he still touched himself. I heard him grunt as I felt something warm and sticky spill all over my stomach, looking down to see he had come all over me, looking up at me with hunger and danger in his eyes turning me on even more "Dio, sei così fottutamente bello coperto dal mio sperma, anche se conosco un posto ancora migliore in cui può andare"

"Then do it...." I moaned only for him to chuckle as he stepped back down and out of my thighs, slowly locking upwards as I saw that devious glint in his eyes, making his way towards my entrance.

"I think I'm going to enjoy a little snack first, after all you done for me bella, its only fair" Ezio purred as he nipped my clit. I gasped again as my hands instantly went to his hair, as I threw my legs over his shoulders.

"UHHHH EZIOOOOO~" I moaned out loudly, feeling his tongue work his way inside of me. Instantly waves of pleasure rolled over me as he did, leaving no spot unturned as he went straight for that one spot that completely sent me into overdrive. I began to see stars as I yanked on his hair, my thighs instantly squeezing his head as I shot up "(10)Oh Götter ... oh verdammt ... Ezioooo, fick mich uhhhhhhhhhh"

I only laid back down as I looked down at Ezio, my body instantly coiling in pleasure as I felt that knot quickly form once more. Ezio looked up at me from between my thighs as he continued to eat me out, slowly adding two more of his fingers as I yanked on his hair again, feeling him hum against me. I was slowly loosing it as I felt my knees begin to buckle nearly violently as Ezio pressed on harder, stretching me out wider as his tongue seemed to brush along every single sensitive spot sending me into over drive as I could barely contain myself, trying so hard not to squeeze my thighs shit anymore then they already were.

"EZIOOOO~ FUCKKKKKKKK UHHHHHHHH" I moaned loudly, practically screaming it, as the knot intensified. All the sudden Ezio stopped as he pried my legs open, standing up and looming over me, as I whimpered. I could see that smirk on his face as he picked me up and switched us, him laying on the table as he set me on top of him, nearly slamming me down as he did as he entered me fully. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped as I let out another loud moan as I settled on top of him, my hands on his firm chest as I looked down at him, his hair all disheveled. I couldn't like, I liked the view I had from here. One of his hands had instantly shot up and grabbed my throat as my heart raced in anticipation, the other quickly slapping my ass with force causing me to jump only a few seconds later, a very dominating and needy look in his eye.

"(11)Cavalcami adesso" Ezio growled. I did as he asked as I began to began to move my hips back and forth, slowly grinding against him, as Ezio closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if he were in complete bliss. His hand never left my throat- and in part I really didn't want it to- as I began to lift myself up before slamming myself down on him, feeling him stretch me out as far as he could as he filled me up completely, leaving no space empty, as I heard him moan and pant before he looked back up at me "stai così bene cavalcando il mio cazzo ... così bene sopra di me ... Cazzo .."

"(12)du bist so groß ... Scheiße, du bist so groß ..." I cried out as I looked back at him as I began to pick up my pace, feeling Ezio's eyes rake up my body as I did "uhhhhhhhhhhh'

"(13)Dio, posso essere in te tutto il giorno. merda.." Ezio moaned out as his free hand had squeezed my ass tightly before giving it another firm smack urging me to go faster, so I did "più veloce bella, cavalcami come vuoi sul serio ..."

"Ohhhhhhh~ Eziooooo. (14)Fick du fühlst dich so gut ... ich liebe die Art wie du mich füllst .." I moaned loudly as J picked myself up again and slammed myself down in him again, both of us moaning and panting as I ground my hips into his as I did, Ezio completely lost in the pleasure as much as I was.

"(15)Amo il modo in cui ti adatti a me" Ezio painted as his eyes met mine "Amo la sensazione di allungarti ... Amo sentire quanto sei caldo e umido per me .. cazzo, adoro questo spettacolo, guardandoti mentre mi cavalchi mentre le mie mani avvolgono quel tuo grazioso collo ... tu lo ami, vero .."

"I do" I cried out as I placed one of my hands on top of the one around my throat, I honestly loved it "fuckkkk~Ezio I do.."

"Bene" Ezio smirked as he began to thrust up just as I came down, slamming into me as I began to see stars, pleasure instantly watching over me as I fell completely breathless and speechless, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I continued to ride him, Ezio meeting my every thrust as he grabbed my him, suddenly sitting up straight as he pressed his forehead to mine, our bodies close as our hips moved in rhythm with one another, both of us panting and moaning. I felt each thrust ride through me, my breath hitching, feeling him go through me like nothing. Gods i loved this "Cazzoo... Adelinaaaaa.... Shit..."

"Ezio please" I begged helplessly as I looked at him, that intense knot of pleasure that formed in my abdomen had beem ready to come crashing down as I felt his thrusts get sporatic "I'm... Ok about to uuhhhhhhhhh~ I'm about to cum mmmmmm"

"(16)Oh lo so Bella" Ezio growled "Vieni per me Adelina, vieni su di me ... dammi una buona ragione per venire dentro di te adesso perché ho un posto dannatamente buono per farlo in questo momento ... così caldo ... così fottutamente stretto ..."

"EZIO" I shouted as I felt my walls tighten, holding into his shoulders. I could see his smirk as I began to get close.

"(17)Ti verrò tutto dentro bella sarai tutta mia allora ..." Ezio teased. Suddenly I lost it as I came, slowing my thrusts as Ezio kept going despite them being erratic as I felt him come undone inside me.

"UHHHHHH FUCKKKKK~ FUCKKKKK ME EZIO" I cried out in pleasure just as Ezio came, unloading himself inside me.

"ADELINA~ FUCKKKK" Ezio shouted in pleasure as we both fell down and laid on the table, out bodies sweaty as we panted, my body sore yet very energized as pleasure raced through my being, still feeling him buried inside me. Oh I knew this wasn't the end of it. One look at Ezio and seeing his damn smirk told me in about two seconds we were going again.

Translation:  
1)Do this for me bella and I promise I'll make what I did at the party look I like nothing compared to what I'll do now  
2)Oh bella, i plan on taking you;No one is here, no one will find us, and they certainly don't know we're here;   
but first you owe me a favor Bella. I told you last time I wanted to see that pretty little mouth of yours around me. Go on bella, don't be shy. suck.  
3)fuckkkkkk.... fuck... shit... Bella for the love of God your mouth feels so fucking amazing; Fuck.. I love it when I hear you choke on me...  
4)you better swallow that, come on, swallow for me..; good girl. you're my little whore now bella, and you listened. seeing you swallow like that as you're still covered in my cum was the hottest thing I have ever seen. don't worry Bella, I'll reward you greatly for taking all of me in.  
5)Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours hmm, trust me you'll be getting pleasure very soon but first I want to see something; tell me, have you ever touched yourself?  
6)Oh it's so easy, here I'll show you and the next time you miss me all you have to do is this to keep you company  
7)tell me..;what are you going to think about when you do this Bella?  
8)very good Bella, and I better be the only one you think about while you touch yourself;Fuck I love seeing you like this, you know I touch myself every night to the thought of you? ever since I saw you that night when I saw your beautiful, naked body, I thought of that as I tried to fix myself imagining it was you. Now, I get to see you naked all over again only this time you're touching yourself to me and begging for me. now that's something to remember  
9)Fuck this; God you look so fucking good covered in my cum;though I know an even better place it can go  
10)Oh gods... oh fuck.. Ezioooo, fuck me  
11)Ride me now; you look so good riding my cock... so good on top of me... Fuck..  
12)you're so big... Fuck you're so big...  
13)God I can be in you all day. shit..; faster bella, ride me like you mean it...  
14)Fuck you feel so good... i love the way you fill me up..  
15)I love the way you fit around me; I love the feeling of stretching you out...I love Feeling how warm and wet you get for me..fuck I love this sight, watching you ride me while my hands wrapped around that pretty little neck of yours.. you love this don't you..  
16)Oh I know Bella; Com for me Adelina, cum on me.... give me a good reason to com in you right now because I have a damn good place to do so right now... so warm... so fucking tight...  
17)Im gonna cum all in you bella you'll be all mine then...


	22. Really Madeleine

Currently I was running a mission with Madeleine, it was supposed to be a quick run, but Madeleine had accidently alerted a few guards. Good thing we had been far enough ahead to drop into an ally and join in with a group of monks that had been passing by, the guards loosing us completely. I never had a problem with them, Madeleine though had a knack for guards coming to chase her. In all honestly after sleeping with Ezio yet again I had been trying to once again distance myself so I wouldn't make the mistake the third time so I picked up more missions but now that I was living in the same house as him, his room right across from my own, avoiding him was hard to do. Logically I knew I had to, for not only my own sake but Federico's as well, but Physically my body wanted more as I seemed to gravitate towards him. Deep down I knew that this was going to keep happening but I was to stubborn to give into it.

"Well that was fun" Madeleine said cheerfully as I turned to look at her, a crazed look in her eye as she grinned wildly. How she did this mission in a dress was beyond me but she had done it. I watched as she straightened her hair and dress before we headed down the ally. Prior to finishing this assassin contract Maria had given me a list of things to get at the Mercato seeing as they were a little understaffed and Anetta had been out as sick as can be so I decided to go in her place instead.

"You call that fun I call that madness, you're an absolute madwoman you know that right" I pointed out as she laughed, walking right beside me as she looped her arm through mine.

"So I have been told, must be because I'm French" Madeleine teased as she gave me a wink.

"What am I going to do with you hm?"

"Oh I don't know, ship me off to Asia? Lock me in a box and throw away the key before tossing me into the ocean? Murder me and leave my body in a ditch? The possibilities are endless" Madeleine said sarcastically as she gave me a smile. I swear I loved her but she was just to sassy from her own good.

"(1)Du hast Glück, dass du mein Freund bist, sonst hätte ich dich zu Hause gelassen" I said as we entered the market. Off to the side I had seen a rather large basket sitting next to a table and before anyone could claim it I had walked by and picked it up, letting the handles settle along my forearm, as Madeleine cast me a playful glare as we began to browse the stands, looking through the fruits and vegetables first as Madeleine quickly reached out and snagged an apple before anyone could see and took a bite out of it.

"Oh I am wounded, whatever shall I do" Madeleine laughed out as I began to examine the foods, pulling out my money bag, as I began to fill up the basket. Honestly as much as I hated going around and buying things there was something simple and in an odd way perfect about going to the market. 

"Go back to that boy toy of yours, what was his name? Matis? He was a nice French boy" I shot back teasingly as she narrowed her eyes at me, eating her second bite before she swallowed it. Madeleine had hated Matis- at first it was because her parents had arranged the marriage and she felt bad for him- but then he began to show his true colors: He was a sexist pig, no loyal or honest bone in his body, as he went out gambling, drinking, and whoring around all night every night like no tomorrow. How her parents could have arranged such marriage was beyond me, it probably had to do with the fact that Madeleine and her parents had been in the lowest class of society and Matis was part of a lesser known yet noble family and they decided to marry her off to help get some more money. Madeleine's father was a kind man, he wanted no such thing, but his wife- her mother- wasn't so kind about it at all. As soon as Matis had landed his eyes on Madeleine he was obsessed and he wanted her, Matis had always gotten what he wanted. That had also been another reason that she had joined the brotherhood so that she could be free of him.

"Oh you did not just go there (2)vous salope" Madeleine gasped playfully smacked my arm, causing me to chuckle as I continued on picking up food "Matis était absolument misérable. Comment une femme pourrait le supporter me dépasse, honnêtement j'espère qu'il est déjà mort en mettant sa bite dans la mauvaise femme"

"Madeleine, that's just horrible" I gasped in shock playfully "But I do wish the same, it's what he deserves, karma will catch up to him for all he's done and he won't be prepared for what's to come"

"Which reminds me, I always wondered why they called vagina a vagina." I stopped what I was doing as I looked up at Madeleine as the merchant behind the stand had seemed to drop his bowl from surprise as his face flashed red. Madeleine had finished her apple and tossed the rest of it into the basket as she looked around the market curiously.

"Madeleine!" I said in horror, nearly stunned as she looked at me and shrugged, tucking a loose strand behind her ear "You did not just say that out loud"

"What? I mean it's just a term that everyone uses, I don't know why they always get so weird when they hear it" Madeleine pointed out. In a way she did have a point.

"You may have a point but there are such things as manners, you can't just go running around saying Vagina anywhere you want" 

"Then they should come up with a better term that's safe to use in public," Madeleine said with a hmpf sound as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave me that look, that one look which meant nothing I said or did could possibly, even remotely, change her mind. Oh she was a stubborn one and it didn't matter what but that was also what made her a great friend and to be honest it kept conversations interesting sometimes.

"And how exactly would you make that word safe? Please, enlighten me"

"Hmmm, something like oh... I don't know, Flesh caverns" She said. I just stared at her, unsure of how to respond as the man who just stood back up dropped the bowl again in complete embarrassment. "Well if you think of it like this it is made of flesh and it kind of does resemble a cavern-"

"Madeleine (3)bitte .. nur bitte sag nicht mehr. Danach fällt mir nichts mehr ein" I said as I shook my head, trying to get that visual out of my head as I paid for what vegetables I had and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away slightly embarrassed as I made my wait towards the butcher.

"I'm not wrong"

"Lets just not talk about that for five minutes" I said as I changed the subject "Have you talked to Milo yet?"

"Oh way to flip the conversation" She snorted as we walked up to the open window, a man in white aprons covered in blood as meat had been laying on every available space in the shop.

"How can I help you Bella donna?" The mas asked as he looked at me, a smile gracing his face.

"Im here to pick up an order for the Auditore's" I answered as the man nodded and went back into the shop as I looked back at Madeleine, a blush gracing her face "have you?"

"Not yet" She sighed as she averted her gaze "but I really don't see the point, he wont notice me. Not in the way I want him to anyways, I may as well just die alone"

"Don't be overdramatic. Why do you think he wont like you?"

"Here you go. Normally it's Anetta who picks up the orders, I wasn't expecting you" The man said as he can back out, handing me a large package as I took it and placed it in the basket before I handed him his money.

"Grazie"

"Because he won't" Madeleine said in exasperation as we walked off back towards home. I watched as the sadness watched over her face, looking utterly defeated as she slumped forwards. I had never seen her like this before and I hated it as my gut twisted, this didn't suit her. It was rare I hadn't seen her smile or crack a joke and that's how I knew she really loved him- he had completely knocked her confidence "he's in love with another woman and the ironic part is is that she's getting married. You'd think that if he knew that fact he'd leave it alone but he's persistent, I guess that's what happens when you've known someone for so long"

"Well then Milo is absolutely blind. Madeleine, there is no one more beautiful and more amazing then you. You're head strong and you don't back down, you're protective and loyal, you're smart and funny and strong and you have the most amazing personality and the biggest heart I have ever seen. You can do the impossible, I've seen it, and any man would be lucky to have you. If Milo can't see that or understand that and accept it then he's an even bigger dummkopf then any of us realized. You will find a man that appreciates and wants you for you." I pointed out. I watched as the faintest smile had appeared on her face, just a little twitch, as she looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I appreciate hearing you say those things but this time... She is literally the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen. People worship the ground she walks on as they try to impress her and get her attention. Trust me, no one can out do her"

"Where is this woman at? I would love to give her a piece of my mind" I growled as Madeleine sniffed, wiping away some of the quick tears that rolled down her face, a small soft chuckle on her lips.

"That's kind of hard, you can't really fight yourself" she pointed out. I looked at her curiously as I had stopped walking. Madeleine seemed to notice as she stopped and turned to face me as she shook her head "for someone supposed to be taking up the mantle of Grandmaster soon you are oblivious this this one fact. It's you. Milo is in love with you"

"There is no way" I snorted only to be met with the most serious look Madeleine had ever given me in the entire time I had known her. That made me wake up real quick as I thought back to every time and action Milo and I shared: him always volunteering to go with me on missions, him always standing close to me, when anyone even attempted to harm me he would growl lowly and get defensive, anytime I went to train he was always there with me training besides me or challenging me, why he would always glare at any man who came near me including Federico. I shook my head, there was no way "Milo doesn't love me Madeleine, what he has is an admiration, trust me it's nothing more then that. Once he realizes that he will see you. Would you like me to go talk to him?"

"No, it's alright. You're right, I do need to do this myself" Madeleine said as she took the basket from me and held it tightly, pushing her tears away as she gave me a bright grin "now let's get back to the Palazzo, I'm sure someone there is waiting excitedly for you"

"MADELEINE" I shouted quickly as she gave me an innocent look though I could see the small grin creeping up on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Stay out of my private life, I don't need all of Firenza knowing it" I missed playfully causing her to snicker.

"Flesh caverns" she whispered playfully. I sighed and shook my head as it fell into my hands, what a day it was.

"T-there you are Adelina, I w-was just looking for you~" I heard a familiar voice call out, clearly drunk as they hiccuped a few times. I shivered as my back straightened as I looked up to see Veiri De'Pazzi walking towards me just barely as he wobbled a little bit, his eyes rimmed with red as I could smell the alcohol wash over him even only a couple feet away. Great, what was he doing here?

"You know this guy?" Madeleine asked as she leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear as she kept a very cautious eye on Veiri who was now slowly getting closer.

"Veiri De'Pazzi" I growled "(4)Templer Abschaum, Sohn von Francesco De Pazzi. In Florenz waren sie schon lange ein Schmerz"

"Awww come on" Veiri hiccuped again as he looked up at me with a odd smile on his face "d-dont be like th-hat bella." All the sudden his hand grabbed my boob and I snapped adrenaline rushing through me. Veiri seemed to suddenly sober up as I grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall as the people around me gasped, some running around in shock, as I punched Veiri in the face, hearing his nose crack, as I punched him again before activating my hidden blade and pressing it to his neck as blood rushed down his face, eyes wide with panic as I kept him pinned. I could feel him squirm underneath me as he tried to push me off but having no such luck.

"(5)Fass mich nie wieder so an, du verdammter Perverser. Du hast kein verdammtes Recht, mich so zu berühren. Du hast Glück, dass ich mich gut fühle und ich kann dich noch nicht verletzen, sonst würde ich dein elendes Leben genau hier, genau jetzt, beenden. Gran mich wieder so und ich schneide deine Hände ab" I growled. I retracted my blade as I let him go. Veiri instantly fell to the ground as he stared up at me completely mortified. Turning on my heel I stormed down the street with Madeleine close on my trail. The balls De'Pazzi thought he had on him, thinking he could grab me anywhere he wanted. Oh he had been so lucky I respected Giovanni and trusted his judgement otherwise he would have been long ago. While Madeleine had given the basket to a stunned Maria I had run up to Ezio's room as I had suddenly felt overwhelmed and began to hyperventilate, feeling a rush of anxiety overtake me as my chest tightened. I may have wanted to put some distance between us after what happened but right now I had needed his comfort more then anything, the adrenaline I had wearing off. He was the only man who really touched me, nobody and I mean nobody else had touched me in my entire like like Veiri had. I felt violated. I threw open Ezio's door as it opened with a loud bang, startling Ezio completely, as he looked up from the book he was reading as he laid on his side on the bed.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong? "Ezio said instantly as he shot up off the bed as he left the book that now lay forgotten on the floor, his eyes full or worry and concern "you're about to cry. What happened?"

"Just hold me" I whispered softly as I hugged him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as I buried my face in his chest.

"Of course" Ezio said sincerely as he guided me over to the edge of his bed and sat us down as he pulled me into a tight hug, his head resting on top of my mind "it's alright bella, I'm right here. You're ok"

"(6)Warum? Warum sind Männer solche Schweine?" I asked, my voice shakey and on the verge of tears. Ezio held me tightly as he rubbed my back soothingly, holding me close as if I were the only thing in the world. Sitting there as his strong arms held me close I felt something I never truly felt before. I felt safe, I felt home. How Ezio had just allowed me to barge in and demand he hold me was completely nuts to me but he did it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Everything will be alright amore, I've got you" Ezio reassured "I've got you"

"Don't leave..." I whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ezio whispered as he kissed the top of my head. Something about this had made me feel calm and I was going to enjoy every second of this before it ended. I could feel his heart beat against his chest- strong and steady- as I felt each gentle breath come in and out as he just rubbed my back.

Translation:  
1)You are lucky that you are my friend, otherwise I would have left you at home  
2)You bitch; Matis was absolutely miserable. How a woman could take it is beyond me, honestly hope he already died putting his cock in the wrong woman  
3)please.. just please don't say any more. I can't think of anything after that  
4)Templar scum, son of Francesco De Pazzi. they've been a pain in Florence for a long time  
5)don't you ever touch me like that again you fucking pervert. you have no fucking right to touch me like that. you're lucky I'm feeling nice and I can't hurt you yet otherwise I'd end your miserable life right here, right now. gran me like that again and I am cutting your hands off  
6)why? why are men such pigs?


	23. Alaric van den Sternberg

I leaned up against the gate surrounding Palazzo Auditore, waiting for Giovanni's guest of honor to arrive. Tonight Aunt Greta and Giovanni had a meeting with someone important though they wouldn't tell me who but they had been rather excited about it seeing as they had spent the whole day preparing for their arrival. Milo and Madeleine had been given the day off- partly. Aunt Greta had wanted them to watch over the Orphanage while she had been gone for the evening, she didn't want the children thinking they could get away with staying up past their bed time while she was out. It was mostly do to the older kids fault as they had sometimes snuck out or even mixed the rooms instead of keeping them separated like they were supposed to be but their excuse had been because I had always snuck out. Oh if only they knew the truth. I kept my robes on and pulled all the way shut, my hood half way up, as I watched the sun start to slip below the Horizon as the air got cool. Whoever it was, was an assassin and I had assumed it would have been someone from Roma or Venezia.

Not to soon a giant black and silver lacquered carriage had pulled up to the front of the Palazzo by two beautiful Arabic mares, a large light purple, blue, and white crest with a Griffin etched onto the inside. This was someone of High Nobility. They neighed a bit and slightly stomped their hooves to the ground as the red curtains had been drawn shut to block out the windows when all the sudden the door opened. I stood up straighter as I walked over and reached my hand out, a small woman's hand fitting in mine as I helped them down, the carriage dipping slightly before she stepped down onto the stone. The woman was around my height though her skin much paler as it seemed to complement her amber colored eyes, her no doubt long honey blond hair pulled into the most elaborate bun I seen as it had sat perfectly held in by a diamond encrusted circlet crown that seemed to also hold up a long white silk veil that seemed to drag across the ground as she wore a silk purple dress with long angel sleeves and a simple loose skirt as a thin belt had been draped around her waist. A gold embroidered corset had pushed up her breasts as it had a neckline, gold and rubies dripping from her neck and ears as she held herself high, her chin up, as she looked at me before scrunching her nose as if I hadn't been good enough for her. I could see what she thought of me in her eyes as she had instantly been drawn to the feathers in my hand: Peasant. 

"You, maid, go tell the owners of this house we are here" she demanded as I instantly picked up on the German accent, Milo, Aunt Greta and I had been the only Germans here. What was going on? Had another Italian married a German woman? Now I was curious but I knew for damn sure she knew I wasn't a maid. Nobody would talk to me like that as I heard someone say enough you two only that it was faint.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked at her when the carriage dipped again, hearing an all to familiar men's voice come through the carriage as they stepped out, my heart racing in my chest as I began to grin, not being able to fight the urge to do so.

"(1)Mein kleines Wunder, da bist du ja" My father said, his voice deep and soothing though slightly rough "ahh ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, sieh dich an, du siehst absolut wunderschön aus. Genau wie deine Mutter"

"(2)Vater, es ist zu lange her" I cried happily as I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as I buried my face in the crook of his neck as Father hugged me back. Father had been tall and for a man nearing his mid forties he had been extremely well built and muscled but then again he was Grandmaster and like me he also ran around roof tops and caught as he kept himself in great shape. In other words he had been a brute. Father wore his assassin robes which consisted of tight black fabric- Silk mixed with heavy fur lined linen- as the inside had been lined with silver as well as the cuffs, the tail of his robes hanging down to the back of his knees, as the first few buttons of his robe had been undone exposing the top part of his chest and the silk red blouse underneath as he wore black leather pants as well and knee high leather boots that had been worn from days of riding, jumping, and running. Honestly his robes had reminded me more of a Governor's clothes then anything as they seem to cling to his body, his skin was tan as his chin length black hair had been pulled back into a loose, low pony tail as his hair had began to streak with gray, especially around the temples, as his somewhat stern gray eyes had shimmered as his goatee had been streaked with gray. My father had been favored with looks, he could have been a God, and much like Ezio he had always drawn the women in without even trying. "Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst noch in Augsburg"

"(3)Ich konnte mein kleines Mädchen allein erst ihr Hochzeitstag verlassen. Ich hatte Pläne eine Weile getroffen und kommen vor dem großen Tag und es ist so geschah, dass meine Mission mich hierher gebracht hat" Father said as he broke the hug, leaving his hand on my shoulder as he beamed at me. I enjoyed that, all my life I had wanted to make him proud, and I knew he was. It wasn't to hard to tell if he was pleased or not but when it came to me versus the the brotherhood things had been a bit different, priorities and all that. I was being ecstatic that he was here, I got to see him again. After six months of being separated here he finally was "Aber das ist neben dem Punkt, ich kam hierher, um dich zu sehen"

"(4)Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Du hast mir gefehlt" I said as I grinned happily. My night had gotten much better and I knew tonight would be interesting. How would Giovanni and Maria take to father? My father had been a very blunt and to the point kind of man, he played no games. Get the job, do it, move onto the next. He hadn't been shy to point out his opinions either, even if it were harsh and unkind of unforgiving. People took him as an arrogant man but that was very far from the truth, he just wanted the best for people and helped them face not only reality but themselves as well. He was a hard working man who took no shit. When he wasn't doing missions or training me and, well used to take care of the farm, he was out getting drunk and wiggling his way into woman's skirts. Father had lacked love since mother died and though I knew he loved me it wasnt the type he needed and it drove Aunt Greta nuts as he had paraded around the city like a drunk fool. Sometimes it felt that I had never done enough for him to get him to turn from the drink. How would Aunt Greta feel? After all it had been ten years since she last saw him, he was the reason she left. Aunt Greta didn't like the fact he had raised me like no child should granted she knew I was like my mother and would do it anyways, but she wasnt happy with the fact that I had been sent out to do missions so young- my age had permitted me to do things most couldn't- and she did not like the fact that he would leave me at the farm alone especially if he went out to drink or brought home a woman. I had walked in on that a few to many times. Father told Aunt Greta if she didn't like the way he raised his daughter then she could leave and next thing I knew she packed her bags and was headed to Firenza, it didnt help the fact she hadn't necessarily liked my father especially before I was born. Would they reconcile? I had never known the reason why Aunt Greta didn't like him, she always brushed it off as a story for another time but I could tell none of them ever wanted to talk about it.

"(5)Ich habe dich zu meiner Liebe vermisst, aber ich bin jetzt hier. Ich kann es nicht glauben, meine Tochter ist jetzt erwachsen und heiratet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde. Du bist so schnell erwachsen geworden, dass du anscheinend erst gestern ein kleines Mädchen warst, das nur auf meinem Schoß saß, als ich dich in den Schlaf las. Jetzt haben Sie einen Ehemann und eine eigene Familie" Father said as he smiled before he pulled out a large bunch of roses from behind his back. I looked up at him wide eyed as I took them from him, smelling them as I did. Father never got me flowers, what was the occasion? Why now? Out of the corner of my eye the woman had seemed shock as she stared at not only me but the flowers as well. What was her problem? Who was she? "These are for you"

"They're beautiful" I said as father began to take in my new outfit, a slight look of shock on his as his eyes grew wide, one of shock and awe causing me to beam a little bit. When his eyes landed on the necklace I wore that he had given me his eyes seemed to glaze over as he drew a quick breath in as if he weren't expecting it at all and had been looking at some sort of ghost. Unlike mother, father didn't believe in gods or spiritual beings he believed in humanity. Where the Apple was concerned? He acknowledged it but did not think of anything less then it being viable information. Thats what made him so good.

"You're robes... They're different. And you have on your mother's necklace.. Mein Gott you look so much like her with that on. She would be so glad to see you wear that" Father said as he gave me a soft smile, his voice becoming clouded with sorrow. I hugged him again, he loved mother dearly and I knew this whole thing killed him inside.

"I know vater, I know" I said "and a friend made them for me, to incorporate both the German rite and the Italian rite since I am part of both now."

"It's perfect, it suits you"

"(6)Ehi, stronzo! Cosa pensi di fare con Adelina eh?" I heard an all to familiar smooth silky Italian voice call our from behind me. I froze, oh no, this wasn't good and I was slightly thankful my father didn't speak Italian at all or he would have whopped Ezio's ass right on the spot. He may not have spoked Italian but he always knew when someone said something insulting to him. I turned to see Ezio walking out of the home and towards me as he glared suspiciously at my father, his hair still slightly messy and his shirt a bit crooked and slightly untucked as his vest held it up and made it seem not noticeable. Once Ezio had gotten close to me he grabbed my arm and pulled me back some as he stepped in front of me and stood up straighter, getting protective and more defensive, as he stared down my father. It didn't help my father stood up fully and had done the same as he stared down at Ezio with a glint in his eye. I could see the woman eye Ezio hungrily as she bit her lips and I growled just a bit as I glared at her, thankful nobody noticed. I don't know why I had done it but I did., I had just felt this primal urge rush through me as if a wolf had been marking it's territory, letting the others know that it was theirs. Mine, I thought as I completely stunned myself "Non è tua e di certo non sarà corteggiata da un uomo più anziano che le offre le rose. Bel tentativo, vecchio, ora vattene prima che ti costringa"

"(7)Ich weiß nicht, wer du denkst, dass du bist, aber du solltest besser auf deinen Zungenjungen achten" Father warned in a deathly tone, his voice low. Normally when he talked like that men would cower back in fear but Ezio didn't back down at all, instead he showed no fear as he kept staring him down I had to admit I was very impressed with Ezio, standing up to my dad took guts, and to not care or back down like he had meant he had a lot more balls then most. No one challenged my father and those who had were templars who had lost their lives. Instinct took over as I stepped out from behind Ezio and got between the two as I separated them, my hand lingering on Ezio's chest right where the top part of his chest had been exposed as I looked between the two, I needed to stop this pissing match before it went south real fast. If Ezio survived it would have been a miracle, especially because no one had ever said those things to father and lived to tell the tale.

"Ezio!" I said quickly as I looked at him "Ezio(8)Va bene, questo è mio zio Alaric, non è un vecchio che cerca di colpirmi. Non parla italiano." Ezio looked at me slightly stunned, his face going a bit red as he looked at me slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit "(9)Vater, das ist Ezio Auditore, Giovanni's Sohn. Er spricht Englisch"

"Scusa Signor, I did not mean to offend you I didn't know who you were, men here have a problem with trying to woo Adelina on a daily biases and I thought you were one of them" Ezio apologized. Father seemed taken back by that as he seemed to relax and smile a bit down at Ezio, slight amusement crossing his features. By the Gods Ezio was lucky to be breathing right now.

"It's quite alright, any man defending his fiancee from someone they don't know that appears to be flirting is always in the right. It is nice to finally meet you in person, you better take care of Adelina, she is my entire world and if anything happens to her I will hunt you down and do the same as you have done to her. She deserves respect and that is what she'll get" Father said as he continued to look at Ezio as Ezio nodded, a slight smirk forming on his lips. Oh this was going to be fun to explain "I like you, there is something different about you, not a lot of men nowadays stand up for their woman and the fact that you did with no hesitation or fear is wunderbar." I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something as my eyes widened. Father never complimented just anyone, he rarely gave them out and people had to work for it and impress him enough for him to even utter one. The fact he just praised Ezio and said that he liked him within just the first few minutes of meeting him was incredible, it was very high praise. I had still been in complete shock yet I didn't show it.

"Of course" Ezio said, a hint of pride in his voice. Oh this man would be the end of me.

"Umm, vater, this is not my Fiancee" I said as I bit my lip, father looking at me curiously as Ezio stood by me. I flushed in embarrassment as I hoped father didn't notice my face, I had just recently left Ezio's room as I had caved into his smooth and charming ways once more as my body still screamed pleasure. I could still feel his lips and tongue on my skin, the throb in my hips, and the space where he had filled me up. Ever since the whole Veiri grabbing my boob incident we had grown much closer, in more ways then one. I couldn't let father find out about what had been going on, if he did he would be extremely disappointed in me and I would have brought shame. Despite Father advocating love he had always stressed the importance of commitment and honoring those deals especially if Federico and I had already consummated our engagement. Father loved honoring every deal and I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if father found out "Federico is my Fiancee, this is his younger brother Ezio"

"Well that is unfortunate, I like this young man" Father said before the woman cleared her throat, all of us looking over at her as father had a look of realization wash over his face as he looped his arm through hers and pulled her closer to him as a grin had widened on his face. My heart began to twist a but, this wasn't what I thought it was, was it? "Adelina, I'd like you to meet someone she's very important to me. Anja, this is mein tochter Adelina. This is Duchess Anja Dietrich van Saarbrücken, my Verlobte"

"A pleasure to meet you Adelina, I've heard so many things about you" Anja said, her voice soft and flowy like honey, though I could hear the hidden daggers laced in her words as I saw her eyes narrow at me. I felt my chest tighten as I stared at her, this... no this couldn't have been possible. Father had sworn off marrying another woman saying none of them had ever been enough to fill the void in his heart, so what had she been doing? Besides, father would have told me surely that he would have been getting remarried, he told me everything- especially to a duchess of all people. Anja had come from a very, very powerful and influential family in Germany, she was the dutchess, and their wasn't anyone who didn't know her name or her family and only the truly crazy men didn't fear her. Good thing I wasn't a man and I wasn't crazy, something about this whole thing felt very off and I didn't like it one bit and I sure as hell wasn't afraid to expose anything if the time came. My feelings had never been wrong. Everything around me seemed to come crashing down as father stared at me hopefully, his usual cold eyes now shining.

"(10)Ebenso holländerin, es ist eine Ehre, in Ihrer Gegenwart zu sein" I said coldly as I eyed her, watching as she held her hand out expectedly as if waiting for me to kiss her knuckles. Like hell I would do that as I sat there and stared at it. She almost huffed as Ezio quickly swooped in and took her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles like a gentleman though I could feel he didn't like her presence much either.

"Oh please, just call me Anja. You will soon be my stepdaughter" Anja said as she purred a little bit, her eyes lingering on Ezio lustfully, as I mentally scowled. Like hell I would. It was times like these that I had been thankful I didn't express much emotion though I could if I wanted to. 

"Come, let us go in, I'm sure Herr Giovanni is expecting us" Father said as he shut the carriage door, the horses slowly pulling it away as they rounded the corner, no doubt going to the gates to leave the horses and Carriage. Nodding I turned on my heel as Ezio and I had led them into the home, Ezio standing closer to me. I ignored my racing heart as I had lead father and Anja into the living room where everyone had been sitting. Giovanni had sat next to Maria, his arms around her, as Aunt Greta had sat across from them as she played with Petruccio who had been running around her legs and showcasing some of the new feathers he had gotten, while Federico and Claudia had been sitting on the floor on a pillow as they all talked and joked, multiple different conversations going on at once. Throughout the home I could smell roasted meats and tarts lingering through the air, various fruity smells wafting through making my mouth water. That was one thing I had to admit to liking since I was becoming nobility- I had tasted foods I had never ate before and I had been in complete awe at how good they had been. Living here, I had eaten my first pastries and puddings, I had more of an option to fruits, and the best past was that it was always fresh. Living with father we hadn't always been so fortunate on what we got to eat. Sure, we had live stock but some of them were for breeding and a majority of them had to go to market leaving us with very few to eat. Of course I could hunt but when winter came around things had been scare and we had to make do with the occasional squirrel, rabbit, or deer that had been lucky enough to be passing by. It was the same with the cops we grew, most had to go to market while we had only few to fend for ourselves and when winter came or the soil hadn't been fertile we had to ration and keep our food as long as possible. Now? I didn't have to worry about that so much.

Anja had looked around the living area with a slight look of disgust on her face as if it hadn't have met her standards. Never had a woman infuriated me so much to the point where I had wanted to slap them but this woman was doing just that. I had already been overly fond and protective of this family and I would not let her judge them on anything that didn't meet her standards, these were amazing people and they didn't deserve that. In a few months I would officially be apart of the Auditore family but I had felt like a part of it now and I'd be damned if she turned her nose up at that because I was also a Sternberg and we had been a very stubborn and brute bunch. I cleared my throat as Giovanni, Maria, and Aunt Greta looked up at me, Giovanni smiling and standing up to move towards father while Aunt Greta had instantly sent a Scowl Anja's way. The two seemed to lock eyes as I had noticed the tension radiate between the two like fire, had they known each other?

Translations:  
1)my little miracle, there you are; ahh I have missed you so much, look at you, you look absolutely beautiful. Just like your mother

2)father, its been to long; what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Augsburg.

3)I couldn't leave my little girl alone until her wedding day. I had made plans a while back to come and visit before the big day and it just so happened my mission brought me here;   
But that is besides the point, I came here to see you  
4)Im so glad you're here. I missed you

5)I missed you to my love but I am here now. I can't believe it, my daughter is all grown up now and is getting married. I never thought the day would come. You've grown up so fast, it seems like only yesterday you were a little girl just sitting in my lap as I read you to sleep. Now you'll have a husband and a family of your own

6)Hey, asshole! What do you think you are doing with Adelina huh?; She's not yours and she certainly will not be wooed by some older man who offers her roses. Nice try old man now leave before I make you  
7)I don't know who you think you are but you better mind your tongue boy

8)It's alright, this is my Uncle Alaric, he's not some old man trying to hit on me; he doesn't speak Italian  
9)Father, this is Ezio Auditore, Giovanni's son. He speaks English  
10)Likewise Dutchess, it's an honor to be in your presence

Verlobe- Fiancee  
Tochter- Daughter  
Vater- father  
Wunderbar- wonderful


	24. Dramatic dinners and family business

"Ahhh you must be Alaric van den Sternberg" Giovanni said as he slipped into English, Federico and Claudia looking up to see the new people in the home. Giovanni had waved his son over as Federico stood up and walked over, unable to hide the slight terror in his posture "We have been expecting you. I am Giovanni and this is Federico, as well as my daughter Claudia, my sons Ezio and Petruccio and my wife Maria"

"Benvenuto signor Alaric, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Maria said warmly as she smiled and walked over as well. Father had gave a mischievous smirk as he took Maria's hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. I could tell Anja was giving her a slight glare but through her dazzling smile no one seemed to notice.

"(1) Sie sind absolut strahlend Frau Auditore. You are a lucky man Giovanni" Father said as Maria flushed a little bit before father looked at Federico, sizing him up, as Federico tried to mask his terror with a smile as Federico held out his hand, Father taking it and shaking his hand.

"An honor to finally meet you Signor" Federico said as he stood his own. I couldn't lie, I had found this situation highly amusing seeing how Ezio had shown no fear around my father and yet Federico had been intimidated by him. I hadn't seen why my father had been intimidating but I guess from an outside look I could see parts of the reason why he would be. Father didn't say anything for a minute as he had stared at Federico, I could see him forming his judgement in his eyes. I could tell Giovanni and and Federico had grown a bit nervous before father finally spoke up.

"So you are my Adelina's fiancee. You are a lot scrawnier then I had imagine, i'm sure you could gain a few things from your brother Ezio to fix that" Father said. Giovanni had bit back somewhat of a laugh as Federico's face paled a bit "I will tell you what I told your brother, if anything happens to her I will do the same to you. Adelina is mein kleines Wunder and I will not see her hurt"

"Si signor, I understand" Federico said as he came over to my side, leaning down to whisper in my ear "Your father is absolutely terrifying, you could have warned me he was coming over"

"I didn't know he was coming but he isn't that scary. I'm happy he's here" I said as I stifled a chuckle, Federico looking at me with wide eyes though I could see a glare inside them. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Aunt Greta get up and walk over to father. Curious, I had kept my eyes on the two to see how this would play out. Aunt Greta held herself high as her back had been the straightest I had ever seen it, every muscle in her body tense. Whatever happiness she had about this evening had left her completely as she stood a few feet in front of father, eyeing him slowly as her lips had been pursed. Father had been tense too as he stared her down, his face void of any emotions as he had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles as well, his eyes never leaving Aunt Greta's as their seemed to be their own form of tension on them. I could feel that they wanted to reconcile but with Anja in the room I doubted that was possible now.

"Alaric, a pleasure to see you again" Aunt Greta said, her voice almost like ice as it had been cold and distant, nothing like her normal fun loving tone.

"Greta, as sunning and as cold as ever. I see much hasn't changed" Father said back as he stood back up as he dropped her hand. Aunt Greta let out a small hmpf as she rolled her eyes.

"Much has changed Alaric, more then you know" Aunt Greta snapped back as she looked at Anja and bowed her head some though I could tell she didn't want to at all "Anja, pleasure to see you again"

"You as well" Anja said as she continue to put on that fake smile.

"I would like to introduce my fiancee Dutchess Anja Dietrich van Saarbrucken" Father said as he turned to look at Anja with what seemed to be love in his eyes, completely enamored by her beauty as if she had been the only thing in the world. I felt a pang in my heart, not for myself but for mother. I don't know why I had but I did and it had felt right of me to feel that way. Part of me thought that Father was completely forgetting about mother as he moved on to someone else who hadn't even resembled mother in any way shape or form. Aunt Greta moved out of the way as Giovanni and Maria bowed their heads respectively.

"A fine pleasure indeed, we were not expecting such a guest as yourself but we are glad you're here" Giovanni replied with a gracious smile. Anja giggled a little as he did, enjoying all the attention she had been getting. I rolled my eyes as Claudia and I looked at one another, giving her a smirk as she playfully mocked Anja behind her parents back, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue causing Federico to snort as he caught Claudia's faces.

"Neither was I, but Alaric asked me last second to come and I couldn't be away from him that long. That and when I heard he had a daughter I just had to come meet the girl, I've always wanted a daughter" Anja said fakely though once again her smile had seemed to make things go unnoticed. As they began to have their own conversations I had walked over to the couch and sat down. I wanted to spend time with father but at the moment he had been in the middle of a conversation and poor Federico had to get drug into the middle of it. Petruccio had climbed up onto my lap and began to play with my hair, a wide grin on his face. He would often play with my hair which I hadn't minded so much seeing as it had brought a smile to his face. I felt bad seeing he had constantly been sick, he rarely got to go outside, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sick I would have taken him outside the city walls to go collect some. That's why when I had left Firenza I had always gone out of my way to bring more feathers home just for him. I felt the cushion next to me shift and I looked up to see Ezio had been sitting next to me, a concerned look on his face as he kept his voice low.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked "I know you aren't, you can talk to me"

"Its nothing"

"Adelina..." Ezio started as he began to trail off, that little urge in his voice that made me cave in. It was one of the reasons I had become so close with him and how it had been so easy to open up with him compared to the others. He truly did care for my wellbeing and didn't give a shit about anything until I had been ok and taken care of. It was like he was my guardian of some kind.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. Ezio only nodded as Anetta walked into the room, informing us all that dinner was ready as we all had moved into the dining room the curtains closed as candles light the entire room, garlands wrapping around the pillars that held up the arched doorways, as we all had taken our seats. Father had set at one end of the table while Giovanni sat on the opposite end as I ended up sitting between Ezio and father as Anja sat next to fathers other side- directly across from me- as Aunt Greta had the unfortunate luck of sitting right by her side. The table had been laid out as if it had been prepared for royalty, though it was usually like this every night, this one had just a bit more then previous nights. At first the conversation had been a bit bland, having no general direction as Giovanni and my father began to get acquainted with one another until every time Anja had kept speaking up and in turn made it all about herself. I could see the look of annoyance that Aunt Greta and Maria had given one another as they had started their own conversation. I picked at my food absent mindedly, for some odd reason not feeling as hungry as I thought I was. I glanced up at my father and Anja, staring at her as I began to contemplate something. The whole time my father had been here he hadn't really looked at me once or talked to me so that we could catch up. I knew Father and Giovanni had business to discuss but I thought after all this time maybe he would take just a small break from that. Was it selfish of me to want his attention? To wish he would just talk to me and not stare at his soon to be wife like she were the only thing here? This night had seemed to take a downward turn and this was only the beginning.

"(2)questa deve essere la conversazione più blanda che abbia mai sentito in vita mia. E guarda i suoi occhietti luccicanti, continua a fissarmi e sto cominciando a spaventarmi" Ezio whispered into my ear as he leaned over some, picking at his pork. I had turned to look at him and gave a small smirk, enjoying the current closeness between us. Ezio had been right, Anja had been staring at Ezio all night like some kind of toy.

"You're not wrong" I murmured causing Ezio to snicker. I watched as Anja's eyes instantly narrowed at the two of us like we had some sort of third head. I did not like the glare she gave us as I grabbed my Goblet of wine and damn near downed the whole thing in one swig.

"Is there something you want to say?" Anja asked the two of us as the table seemed to stop their conversations and look at us. Well, wasnt this awkward, of course Anja had to put direct attention on us. I think she had wanted us to squirm under her hateful gaze but it hadn't phased us one bit "it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs"

"I wasnt" I pointed out, a slight hiss to my voice as I got a disappointing glare from my father. Great, just great this was absolutely what I needed to see the look of disappointment on his face- not to mention this was the first time I had ever received that look from him "if you must insist on knowing what I'm doing then I'll tell you instead of sticking your nose into it. Ezio was asking if we were finishing his training, nothing about you"

"He has already begun? Why wasn't he started sooner?" Father asked curiously as he looked at Giovanni. Before Giovanni could answer I cut it, knowing Ezio would find out much sooner since we had been all speaking English.

"(3)es wurde ihm noch nicht gesagt, Giovanni möchte es ihm nach seinem Geburtstag sagen. Bis dahin trainiere ich ihn im Voraus, wenn es soweit ist" I answered quickly as Father nodded.

"At least someone doesn't start them off too young" Aunt Greta mumbled. Father instantly glared at Aunt Greta, not liking the way that was directed at all as she sipped her wine like she never said anything at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Father asked. Aunt Greta shrugged as she looked back at her plate and continued to eat, not looking father in the eye once.

"Oh nothing Alaric, nothing at all, it's not like you sent Adelina out when she was seven years old" Aunt Greta said as she continued to eat, looking at Maria "Anetta is such a wonderful cook, I could use her on holidays, the children would go nuts over this"

"I did what I did to raise her, it was to teach her discipline and prepare her for futre expectations" Father said though I could hear the unmistakable edge to his voice: he was warning her to back off and drop it. Aunt Greta rolled her eyes and pretended she didnt hear that statement as Giovanni and Maria looked at each other worriedly. They were hoping no fight broke out because of this. My father may have been a brute but Aunt Greta had beem more then capable of holding her own seeing as she not only fought with the warriors of our people but had mixed both that fighting style with that of an assassin. Aunt Greta had been a weapon. If her fighting wasn't enough she had a very good way with tearing someone a new ass verbally, she could get vicious if she wanted to.

"(4)Oh ja, Alaric, denn wenn du ein siebenjähriges Mädchen in eine von Templern gerittene Kirche schickst, unterrichtest du Kinder. Or the time you left her by herself on the farm at six years old when a group of Hessians were surrounding our lands and they nearly came in and raped her, do tell me what were you trying to teach her again? Was that before or after you hit the tavern" Aunt Greta challenged as she stared my father down. I heard a couple people choke on their drink as everyone quieted, a small smirk on Anja's face, as Father gripped his fork a bit to tightly. I had remembered that night all to well. I was alone in our small little house, I had no idea where father was and Aunt Greta had been meeting with neighboring tribes and had been gone for quite some time. I remembered when six or so had come in and began to tear the house up looking for something but when they found me that all seemed to change as they had been focused on me but they never got close. I killed most of them as I hog tied the other one up and tried to get information out of him and when the sun rose Aunt Greta had returned. She was mortified and worried about me but when father got home that night she raised all kinds of hell.

"I was out on business, you know exactly what I was doing" Father hissed.

"Oh that's right, you were to busy doing your other duties to pay attention to Adelina or take her with you. A position that I helped you secure if I might add"

"She was fine! She survived and with that she is great at what she does"

"(5)Kein Kind im Alter von sechs Jahren sollte sich Sorgen machen müssen, in seinem eigenen Haus vergewaltigt zu werden und zum Töten gezwungen zu werden. Der Punkt ist, dass sie noch nicht allein gelassen werden sollte. Keinem Kind muss das Gewicht von Leben und Tod aufgezwungen werden"

"So, how are the wedding plans?" Claudia asked as she cut in, trying to shift the conversation as a thick blanket if tension had filled the room. Maria quickly jumped on the opportunity to change the subject "I'm trying to prepare in advance"

"But it is still months away, why are you planning so far ahead?" Maria asked playfully as Claudia beamed a bit, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I always loved the dynamic of this family, it was always so playful and filled with love.

"Because it's Federico and Adelia's special day. I want to look pretty but I don't want to take the attention away from Adelina" Claudia said causing a chuckle to ripple through the table as I could feel father relax slowly from next to me, Aunt Greta not bothered by it at all as she continued to eat as she was unphased. I gave him a worried glance as he just gave me a thin smile as if to reassure me but it had only done the opposite and made me more uneasy.

"Claudia, no matter what you do you will always be the most beautiful girl in Firenza" I complimented, watching her face flush a bit. Recently she had gone through image problems and began lacking self confidence due to her friends as they playfully teased her and she had received no attention from the boys they had been trying to catch the attention of. I assured her that the reason those boys didnt come near was because they were looking for one thing: sex, and that they went as low as going after her friends because that's all they could get- they wouldn't be able to handle Claudia. They also knew if they had done one thing to break her heart both Ezio and I would be there to make them regret what they did. I had paid another visit to her so called friends and gave them a good lecture on how Claudia should be treated and by the end of it they were all crying and weeping. Sensitive bunch they were. "You will always outshine me"

"If a boy gives you anymore trouble I will beat that stronzo-" Ezio started as Giovanni gave his son a look, not one of disappointment but one of deal with this later.

"Im good Ezio, I have Adelina to help me terrorize them" Claudia beamed as father chuckled.

"Look at that, mein kleines wunder is already striking fear into man. It reminds me so much of köln" Father said as he laughed a little bit, looking at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Your father and I have decided that you will get a new dress for the wedding but it will be the last one you get for a while" Maria said as she looked at Claudia who just grinned even more.

"Oh grazie mother"

"Speaking of which the Seamstress from Roma will be here in a few days to start on your wedding dress Adelina" Giovanni said as he looked at me, taking a sip of his wine "Maria insisted on the finest for you"

"Because it is her big day my love, she deserves something nice" Maria added as Aunt Greta beamed almost instantly as she looked over at Maria "Yes, I took you advice and wrote to Carmellia. She took the job right then"

"Oh I just love her work, it's some of the finest in the world. Adelina will surely be an absolute jewel come the wedding" Aunt Greta said in a sing song voice, her eyes seeming to bring back that sparkle. She always loved nice things only due to the fact we barely had anything growing up.

"This wedding has become the only thing I hear Firenza talk about, it is big news" Giovanni added as father hummed in response.

"We heard news of it on the way into the city, the neighboring towns are talking about it as well" Father added as he leaned back in his chair some "This is big news for the orders as well, both the rites will be united by an unshakeable iron bond. It is a big day for you both as well, Greta has told me you consummated your engagement already which is a very good thing. Remember those vows you made will make you live up to them"

"I can agree to that " Giovanni said as the chatter picked up again and eased into a more calmer one. Ezio kept whispering jokes and slight jabs in my ear but eventually that hadn't helped much as I continued to pick at my food, the more Anja had been here and I heard her laugh or seen father smile at her the more I despised it. I hated her, I didn't trust her at all, and I certainly didn't want her as my step mom. The more I thought about it the more it made my heart ache and the more I thought father had completely forgotten mother and it didn't sit right with me. Everything had seemed to go back to normal until Anja had once more opened her mouth and said something smart as she looked directly at me, baiting the trap, as I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Adelina, how come you don't smile? I haven't seen you smile once since Alaric arrived, are you not happy that he's come all this way to see you?" Anja asked. I heard a couple people choke as Ezio seemed to freeze right next to me. What surprised me was when father scolded her for the first time tonight as he looked at her, his eyes warning her to not say that again,

"Anja, don't speak to Adelina like that again"

"How about you do stay out of my neices personal life, it isn't yours to know about" Aunt Greta snapped quickly as everyone seemed to look at Anja. Instantly her eyes got big and watered a little as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. I groaned internally, so she was one of those women. Great. '"Its impolite, even for someone like yourself"

"I was just curious, I meant no harm by it" Anja pouted as she slumped back in her chair, setting her fork down. Father sighed while Aunt Greta looked at Anja as if she were kidding only to find she wasnt.

"You really want to know why she doesn't smile much? Why she only gives little smirks instead then why don't you ask Alaric, he's the one who caused all of this" Aunt Greta pointed out causing Father to once again give her another glare.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing" Father defended causing Aunt Greta to narrow her eyes at him like he were an Idiot. Oh she was not going to hold back now.

"You did Alaric, every time you left her alone for days, weeks, even months at a time while you went off to do your job when you could have taken her with you which was much safer. Every time she walked in on you with another woman or you were drunk out of your mind and when Elke's anniversary was around you refused to talk to her. You sent her wandering all around Germany by herself instead of being their with her, she loves you Alaric but you never gave her the attention she deserved instead you just gave her job after job until eventually she grew numb to any signs of emotion. Tell me now how that isn't your fault Alaric, please, i'm very curious to hear this answer"

"Look-"

"The reason I don't smile" I started, my voice a whisper though it seemed to instantly stop the fighting as all eyes had been on me. Personally it was none of their business and I hadn't been ready to share that with just anyone even father. In part Aunt Greta was right, just not all the way "Is because there has not been one reason in my life to smile. Yes I am happy he is here but just because I don't smile doesn't mean i'm not feeling anything"

"Well you should smile more, it will make you less sad. You might actually look pretty then, hopefully before your wedding day" Anja said.

"(6)Genug Anja! kein weiteres Wort gegenüber meiner Tochter" Father snapped, his eyes blazing as he stared at his fiancee, Ezio and the others instantly doing the same as I could feel the hate and disbelief come from them. Just because she was a dutchess didn't mean she could get away with speaking to me like that and everyone at this table seemed to agree with what I had thought.

"It would be wise to not say much more on this subject Anja, Adelina is very dear and important to us, she's already family and we will not tolerate such disrespect to one of our own" Giovanni warned as he gave her a disapproving glare. I could see everyone here had been miserable in her presence. 

"On a much different news, Adelina I have something I want to tell you" Aunt Greta said as she took a deep breath in and looked at me, a smile gracing her face. I looked at her in curiosity, what could she want?

"Yes?" I asked

"Oh don't be frightened, it's nothing bad. Once I pass on I am leaving the Orphanage to you so that you can carry on my work though it will be known as the Auditore Orphanage and not the Jäger Orphanage. There is no one id rather leave my life's work to then you and Giovanni has agreed to help, he's in the process of also becoming owner, and with that he will also teach both you and Federico the finance books as well to stay afloat."

"You want me to have the Orphanage?" I asked in shock, in total disbelief that Aunt Greta had been willing to part with her dream job, the one thing she had truly been passionate about. She nodded.

"Yes, I want to keep it in the family, there is no way I am allowing my fine establishment to fall into the hands if some greedy, stingy nobleman who will run the place into the ground and destroy the kids lives" Greta said as she ate a few grapes before Anja snickered a bit, Greta looking at her "is there something you'd like to say?"

"I don't know why you'd give a child full run and responsibility of the Orphanage when its full of children itself. Its foolish. I don't think a young lady such as herself should be doing such things" Anja said as she wiped the fake tears she had away.

"Adelina has been helping me run the place since she got here and is doing everything else she needs to do on top of that. I don't appreciate you undermining my business or decision especially when it comes to the girl I raised" Aunt Greta growled as father snorted.

"You? Raise a child?" Father asked sarcastically "You barely helped with Adelina. You can't have kids for that reason, its almost a blessing actually"

"Vater!" I exclaimed in shock, thia was the first time I had ever heard him say something untrue and spiteful. Aunt Greta slammed her fork down on the table, her eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry. Aunt Greta loved children, it was the reason why she opened the Orphanage in the first place.

"That is a god damn lie and you know it Alaric, I was there raising her before you kicked me out and told me to leave, I did more then you ever could" Aunt Greta snapped "and you will not tell me the reason I can't conceive a child when the real reason I cant is your fiancee. It was her parents who murdered Elke and I's parents, it was her who lead those attacks, it was her to killed my fiancee and stabbed me and robbed me of my chance at getting my own miracle. I am tired of sitting here trying to kiss her ass when all she has done has brought this family pain while she laughs at Elke's memories and I will not tolerate another second of it." Now that was news to me as I looked at Aunt Greta stunned before I narrowed my eyes at Anja, my feelings about her confirmed. Aunt Greta never lied, even if she did snap, she valued the truth.

"(7)du wirst auf deine Zunge achten, ich bin immer noch dein Großmeister und du wirst auf mich hören" Father growled only for Aunt Greta to snap back quickly in response.

"(8)fick dich Alaric. Sie sind nicht mehr mein Großmeister, ich diene unter Grabdmaster Mario Auditore, nicht Sie, ich bin Teil des italienischen Rechts, nicht mehr der deutsche Ritus. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so ausfallen würdest, hätte ich dir nie geholfen"

"So how long will your business leave you in Firenza?" Giovanni asked as he took hold of the conversation. Aunt Greta just sat in her chair as she held her stomach, fighting back tears, as Maria went out to reach her and Petruccio hugged her. I felt horrible for Aunt Greta, she had worked to much to be treated like that and have that used against her. I was still shocked father had even said that. Father calmed himself some as he turned his attention to Giovanni, his jaw clenched some.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I want to be in the town he arrives at before he gets there, then I must head back to Nuremburg" Father answered. That was when I snapped, I took the knife in my hand and absent mindedly shoved it into the table. Ezio had pulled his hand back just in time as I had otherwise he would have lost a hand. Everyone looked up at me in shock as hurt and anger flooded through me, stunned at my sudden notion as so stood up, the chair flying back as I did before I stormed out of the dining room and up to Federico and I's room. How could he? How could he do that to me? Father just got here and already he was leaving again? I didn't even get to see him that long or spend time with him at all. Aunt Greta was right, as much as I loved him father had never really been around and spent time with me. Why had I thought this was different?

*Third person POV*

"Adelina" Alaric called out as he watched his daughter storm out of the dining room, he could feel the anger radiate off of her he didnt have to see her blank face. Anja had secretly smirked to herself as she enjoyed the chaos this caused, her plan working, as she eyed Ezio hoping to get a piece of him before she left. Everyone else had been to stunned to do anything, surprised at her sudden outburst, though Ezio immediately shot up out of his seat and after her wanting to make sure she was ok. "Adelina wait, come back"

"Don't" Giovanni said as he held up his hand, stopping both Federico and Alaric from getting up and chasing after her and Ezio. He knew his middle son could calm her down, the two had been extremely close with one another "let her be, we all know Ezio is the only one that can calm her down. He will bring her out shortly"

"I hope you're happy Alaric" Aunt Greta said as she cats a glare to her once brother in law "I hope you're happy with the way you pushed Adelina away like you've been doing for years, I hope you're happy knowing you tore this family apart. You will be the ruin of us all and the Sternberg name"

Alaric had felt guilty and like a complete failure. He had tried to be the best father for Adelina but he failed miserably. He knew Greta was right, he had pushed his daughter away and instead of rasing her and dealing with her he had made her go out and risk her life when she was only a child, getting drunk and bringing home women which confused his daughter even more. He should have known Adelina would have gotten upset at the news, wishing she could spend more time with him while they would now be miles apart and yet he couldn't let this target go, the urge to strong. He was weak but he wouldnt show it just like he wouldn't acknowledge all the mistakes he made with her in front of the Auditore family. Greta had shown hom no mercy and told them everything in a matter of seconds, unafraid. All the sudden there was a loud bang on the door which had caught everyone's attention, especially Giovanni's. What was going on? All the sudden Lorenzo Medici had walked in with a look of concern on his face. Giovanni had instantly shot up at this knowing something is wrong but before he could ask Lorenzo spoke up.

"Where is Adelina?" Lorenzo asked, an urgency in his voice "Giovanni this is very important and I need to speak with Adelina now, she is the only one who can help me right now and the only one who knows the situation. Take me to her now"

"Of course" Giovanni said as he lead Lorenzo up the stairs.

Translations:  
1)You are absolutely radiant Mrs. Auditore  
2)this has to be the most bland conversation I've ever heard in my life. And look at her beady little eyes, she keeps staring at me and im starting to get creeped out  
3)he hasn't been told yet, Giovanni wishes to tell him after his birthday. Until then I am training him in advance for when the time comes  
4)oh, yes Alaric, because sending a seven year old girl into a templar ridden church is how you teach children  
5) no child ir six year old should have to worry about being raped in their own home and be forced to kill. The point is she wasn't to be left alone yet; no child needs to have the weight of life and death forced on them  
6) Enough Anja, not another word about my daughter  
7)you will watch your tongue, I am still your grandmaster and you will listen to me  
8)fuck you Alaric. you are not my grandmaster anymore, I serve under Grabdmaster Mario Auditore, not you, im part of the Italian right not the German Rite anymore. if I knew you were going to turn out like this I would have never helped you


	25. The firebird

*Adelina POV*  
Ezio held me close as he just let me cry on his chest, rubbing my back, as he calmed my nerves down some. I was thankful he was here otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Why couldn't father have stayed a bit longer? Work for the brotherhood was important, even I knew that, but Giovanni had always made time for his family so why couldn't father? I didn't understand it. All the sudden there was banging on the door as someone tried to get in, the lock on the door preventing it from opening. I had kept the door locked in case anyone had tried to come in- mainly father- as I wanted to be alone.

"Adelina" I heard a familiar voice say, Lorenzo? What was he doing here this late at night "Adelina I need your help, it is important. It is what we discussed"

Instantly I shot up and wiped my tears, my eyes widening as I ran over to the opposite side of the room and grabbed my sword, putting it around my waist, as I tucked my daggers and knives in my robes and along my belt and thighs. Pulling my hood up I walked towards the door as Ezio looked up at me in surprise and worry. I opened the door to see Lorenzo and Giovanni standing in front of me, Lorenzo with a worried look on his face though Giovanni was unsure of what was going on.

"Lets go" I said as I walked out of the room, Lorenzo quickly following behind me, as Giovanni just stood there for a bit "talk to me, what's going on?" I ignored the looks I had gotten from everyone who was still at the table as Lorenzo and I walked outside, two horses waiting outside for us, both of us instantly climbing on.

"Earlier today I had received word back about those Hessians that had come after you, it was in fact Ingrid Weisenbach that hired them. I had noticed a few pass by through town earlier though I had gotten the impression they were passing through as they didnt talk to anyone or scout around. Then I get a letter stating that they had my Clarice and demanded that if I wanted my wife returned to me safely I would need to give you up in return. I sent out a few scouts to see where they may have been but when they got back they had been terrified of what they had seen"

"How many?" I asked as I looked at him, the horse shifting slightly underneath me, "where are they?"

"Just a few miles north of Firenza, just before the Apennines. Its a small Army of Hessians about a thousand men were in the camp" Lorenzo added. I growled a bit as I gritted my teeth, I really did hate Hessians with a passion. What I had found odd though was their numbers: Hessians had always gone in smaller groups, up to ten at the most, so why had a thousand of them gathered to Kidnap Clarice? Hessians never took prisoners especially for ransom, why blackmail Lorenzo? They had no quarrel and they certainly did not know Lorenzo but they also didn't have a reason. Something about this didn't make sense.

"You stay here, I will deal with this"

"Let me help you, you will surely need the help" Lorenzo insisted. I shook my head.

"Lorenzo, with all due respect, you cannot come with me. They cannot know you have any involvement in this"

"Then let me send some of my own men with you as back up"

"I can handle them myself" I pointed out "your men do not know how to fight these Hessians, they will die, sending them with me is you signing their death certificates. I'm the only one who stands a chance"

"There is no way you can handle a thousand of those mercenaries by yourself"

"I've done it before with much higher numbers"

"Fine, but at least let me come with, I will stop a couple miles back and wait for you and Clarice" Lorenzo said. I nodded before I nudged the horse forwards and with a quick snap of the reins the Horse went flying forwards, hooves clattering along the stone ground, as Lorenzo followed quickly behind me. The guards gave us a curious glance but left us alone once they saw Medici close behind. Both of us had rode out of the city like the world had depended on it. I could feel the wind wrap around my body as my hair flee back, the muffled sound of hooves along the dirt road as they kicked up dirt while each step had gone right through me. I kept my balance as I held on tight. The night was unusually cool as I heard a few owls off in the distance as they had almost been muffled out by the sound of the chirping crickets. Nights this peaceful were like bliss and normally I would have been gazing at the stars but tonight I needed to clear my anger and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Eventually we slowed as I spotted a large fire up ahead as well as the faint sound of talking and laughing, some of the men no doubt drunk. I signalled for Giovanni to stay put as I moved closer, approaching the large camp slowly before I dipped off to the side and dismounted, leaving the horse tied to a nearby log. Pulling up my hood up all the way over my face and readying my daggers I made my way towards the perimeter and kept low to the grass. I needed to take out the guys watching the perimeter first.

I ducked low to the ground and slowly began to stalk forwards, my movements precise and quick as I made little noise as possible. Approaching two of the guards on front of me I gripped the daggers in my hand as I quickly shot up and slit their throats as blood sprayed everywhere and they slowly slumped to the ground. I ducked into the tent behind them to see about ten or so men inside fast asleep, their tent flap shut which would keep me safe. I slipped inside and quickly slit their throats one by one, each one not knowing what hit them as they fell silent and soaked in a pool of their own blood before I slipped back into the grass and took them down one by one completely as I snuck in and killed the the sleeping ones in the tent silently before slipping out again unseen. Once the entire perimeter had been cleared I made my way into he camp, looking for any place they would have put Clarice.

"(1)...Was tust du? Warum betest du?" A man said, his voice thick and a but breathy as he recovered from a laughing fit as well as a few others. "Wir sind Hessen, wir müssen nicht beten"

"(2)Hast du nicht gehört? Man sagt, der schwarze Schnitter lebt seit einigen Jahren hier. Florenz von dem, was ich gehört habe" Another man answered as his voice held worry and uncertainty. The others laughed and snickered as if they were teasing him.

"(3)Der schwarze Schnitter ist nur ein Mythos und noch dazu ein falscher" A new voice chimed in, slurring his words a bit.

"(4)Es ist kein Mythos, ich habe die Zeichen gesehen. Sie ist hier, ich kann fühlen, wie sie uns draußen beobachtet" The man defended, getting a bit pissy.

"(5) ha ha ha Glaubst du, diese Geschichten über Pferdescheiße? Wenn Sie Angst vor einer Geschichte haben, gehören Sie nicht hierher" The voice snapped back. I pressed myself up against the tent as I peered around it, seeing a group of men sit around a large fire, both young and old, worn and tired faces as some had seen a lot each one passing around a bottle.

"(6)Sie ist echt, mein Bruder hat sie gesehen. Seine Männer hatten Glück, sie starben, mein Bruder erholt sich noch nicht so sehr von seinen Verletzungen und das war vor fast einem Jahr" The younger man insisted.

"(7)Pferdescheiße"

"(8)Sei kein Dummkopf Jonas, es ist unklug, von Dingen zu sprechen, von denen du nichts weißt" The eldest man said, no doubt the one in charge of his group, as his tired green eyes stared into the fire. One man looked at him shocked.

"(9) Der schwarze Schnitter existiert nicht, das ist nur eine Geschichte, die uns aufregt, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ein kleines Mädchen einen von uns besiegen kann, oder du wirst ein seniler alter Mann"

"(10) Geschichten kommen einfach nicht aus dem Nichts"

"(11)Sie ist echte Jonas, viel mehr als Sie denken, diese Geschichten sind die Wahrheit, und wie er sagte, ich kann fühlen, wie sie uns verfolgt" The man said suddenly as I recognized the scar that ran across his eyes "Diese Nacht verfolgt mich immer noch. Zu der Zeit waren meine Männer und ich in einigen Bauernstädten unterwegs, aber wir hatten wenig Geld, es war kein Platz in Sicht und es war zu spät, um zu jagen. Wir fanden diese Farm, niemand war da und es sah für eine Weile so aus, also gingen wir hinein und begannen, den Ort zu überfallen. Wir wussten nicht, dass dort ein kleines sechsjähriges Mädchen lebte. Einige der Männer hatten seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr die Berührung einer Frau gehabt. Ich meine, was konnte ein kleines Mädchen möglicherweise tun, während sie eifrig nach ihr suchten? Sie hat in dieser Nacht alle meine Männer getötet, bevor sie mich gefesselt und Antworten aus mir herausgeschlagen hat. Da war dieser Blick in ihren Augen ... es war nicht natürlich, was auch immer sie ist, sie ist kein Mensch und sie ist viel mehr als wir alle zusammen. Ich betete darum, dass mich jemand rettet, und dann ging die Sonne auf und ich konnte fliehen. Ich nahm die Demütigung, aber ich war dankbar, am Leben zu sein. Als ich sie das nächste Mal traf, hatte sie gerade dreißig weitere Hessen geschlachtet, und als ich sie wieder sah, war es mehr. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dachte, wir wären die tödlichsten Männer auf dem Planeten, aber wir sind es nicht und wir sollten alle Angst vor ihr haben. Ingrid schickte meinen Enkel und seine Gruppe nach Florenz und sie hatten keinen Sinn mehr, sie ist viel mehr als ein Attentäter, sie ist das, was wir fürchten müssen. Warum hat Ingrid wohl eine ganze Armee hierher geschickt? offensichtlich haben die Tenplars und Weisenbach Angst vor ihr. Wenn wir sie wiedersehen, lassen Sie uns beten, dass sie uns alle tötet, anstatt uns zu entzünden"

"(12) dann bist du schwach" The man spat. Idiot. Grabbing a few of the throwing knives off my belt I held them in my hands, feeling their weight, before throwing them. I watched as they hit four of the seven man, the blades lodged in their throat, as they gasped and sputtered on their own blood before slumping down to the ground. The large doubtful man instantly reached for his ax as the worried kid shot up, the older man just sat there staring into the fire not worried at all "Was zur Hölle war das"

"(13)Sie ist da" The old man said. Seeing they were the only ones here I stepped out, grabbing my daggers and twirling them in my hand "Du bist klein geworden"

All the sudden the worried kid ran off, shouting at the top of his lungs. I smirked some, more fun for me. The larger man lunged as he stared me down, bringing his ax up and moving to swing down. Stepping out of the way I quickly slipped behind him mid swing and shoved my blades through his spine. His body went limp as he fell to the ground as I turned on my heel and yet the old man still sat there.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, I knew it wouldn't be too long" The man said as he looked up at me.

"Why?"

"After that night when we ran into you at the farm I realized you were something special. I mean, you killed five Hessians and caught one at just a young age, you struck fear into all our peoples hearts. You made me feel something I had never felt before"

"Glad I could help" I said sarcastically.

"I know I'm going to die today, I knew as soon as all of us got the orders to come here I was going to die by your blade. At least let me see your face before I do, just to see how the child that haunted me grew up" The man said, a soft smile on his face. I sighed as I gave in, I knew he wasnt lying when he said he wouldn't resist fighting me so what was the harm. I lowered my hood as I looked at him, watching as his eyes widened. "(14)du bist absolut schön. If only I were a younger man I would have loved to be between those legs and in you"

"You're disgusting you schwein" I hissed as I heard shouts all around me as people began to wake up. Took him long enough. I walked over to him as I placed my blade to his throat. He smirked.

"I live off my urges, I'll be damned if I don't." The man said. I slit his throat as he fell back, his neck now stained red. I pulled up my hood as I quickly took off, needing to find Clarice before anything. I heard a horn blow loudly as I kept my head down and moved fast, checking into some of the tents to find them empty, killing some of the Hessians I came up behind or had caught me as I rounded a corner. It was quite amusing to see them running around screaming orders to find me and yet I had been right behind them, cutting them down one by one. Nearing the center of the camp I had noticed the silhouette of a woman along the white tents, her hands bound. It was her. Timing it right I quickly darted across the path as as group of Hessians ran by, weapons ready, before I slipped inside the large tent finding no one in there but Clarice. She had been sitting on the ground, her hair slightly messy and dress somewhat torn and dirty, as tears stained her face. I instantly ran over and pulled out a knife as I cut away at the ropes, looking around the tent as I noticed a large desk filled with papers and maps.

"(15)Oh grazie a Dio sei qui" Clarice said gratefully as she sniffled "I thought no one would ever come for me,"

"They didn't try anything with you did they?" I asked as I freed her hands. I instantly went to the desk and began to rummage through it as Clarice rubbed her wrists where she no doubt had rope burn. I could feel her confused gaze on me as I did while I threw the papers around "Do you know exactly why you were taken? Did they mention anything about Ingrid of Ludwig Weisenbach?"

"Adelina? Is that you, what are you doing here?" Clarice asked in surprise "I thought you were one of Lorenzo's guards"

"Yes its me. Clarice please tell me what happened" I said, getting slightly frustrated, my eyes scanning each letter and paper yet none of them had the answered I was looking for. Just a list of names and places, each one a different contract. 

"They tried to rape me but the horns had gone off, I assume that was you. They never said anything about those two names. I-I couldn't understand what they were saying, they were hushed and fast" Clarice explained as I growled, throwing the papers on the ground in frustration. I had noticed one that seemed to fall on top of the others as I picked it up, this was the contract for me but for my Father as well, even Aunt Greta, signed by Ingrid herself with a small note on the bottom 'The Sternberg family MUST be taken out completely, all three of them have to be removed otherwise we will not accomplish what we wish to accomplish. They are the only ones that pose an actual threat to us all. You will be rewarded handsomely if you can bring all three of their heads on a pike. Do not fail us again.' The second letter that caught my eye was one from Roderigo Borgia, offering them a very handsome reward for finding the child who survived the fires in Germany, and I paled. This was further proof that what Anubis said about me was true. Great, now I had him after me. Why did someone always have to be chasing me? I was Ordinary... well not anymore but no one needed to know that.

"It's alright, come, lets get you back to Lorenzo he's worried sick" I said as I crumpled up the paper and turned back to face Clarice who only nodded.

"Who are you really? You're not just a Noble woman" Clarice said.

"I'm someone who can help your husband keep a lot of places safe" I answered as I walked over and grabbed her wrist, peeking my head out of the tents flap, to see no one around. Good. Coming back in I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Clarice's head and shoulders, hiding her face and frame "Stay close to me and listen to what I have to say alright, I will get you out of here, that is a promise." Clarice only nodded as I continued to hold her arm before I slipped out into the cool night air with Clarice, making a run for the tent across from me as I continued to look around for a horse. Even if I took Clarice out now the Hessians would only come back and I needed to wipe out this whole base. These people were dumb, how they hadn't found me yet was always fun to watch as they ran around like idiots. Sticking close to the tents we had managed to make our way to the outer perimeter successfully where a couple of horses had been while I helped Clarice on.

"(16)Du! Hör genau dort auf, sonst werde ich dich wie ein Schwein ausnehmen. Sie ist hier! Sie hat die Frau" A hessian shouted, his voice deep. I tensed a bit as I reached for another throwing knife as I heard heavy footsteps come up from behind me. Clarice let out a startled cry as I turned quickly and threw it, the knife sailing through the air before it ledged itself into his eye. Out of the corner of my eye I had see a figure rush towards me but I had moved just in time as I grabbed his arm and yanked down as hard as I could, snapping it in half as a sickening crack was heard and his bone pierced through his skin as he screamed. I punched him hard in the face as I watched his head snap back violently before activating my hidden blade and shoving it through his mouth. Clarice let out a terrified scream as I looked at her, pulling out one of my daggers, and handed it to her. At first she refused but seeing the look in my eye she grabbed onto it tightly "You need to ride out of here as fast as you can, go straight to Firenza, do not stop no matter what you here or what you see. You will find Lorenzo waiting for you, do not stop until you see him"

"What about you? Aren't you coming with me?" Clarice asked as her voice hitched. She was scared, her eyes had also betrayed her as she looked at me fearfully, hoping I would go with her to protect her. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine, I will hold them off which is enough time for you to get out. Go, Now" I said as I slapped the horses read. The horse whined and instantly took off as Clarice held on, looking back at me worriedly as she disappeared into the night. Right now, she was safer without me around. They were using her to get to me and since they knew I was here, well, there was no need for her anymore. I turned on my heel and pulled out my sword, twirling it in my hands a few times as I suddenly found myself surrounded by Hessians as the poured out from around the tents. I smirked "Who's ready to have some fun hmm?" 

The first Hessian lunged, screaming at the top of his lungs as he swung his sword only for me to block it quickly. I lifted my leg up and kicked him hard in the chest as he was sent barreling backwards into his friends. Thats when they all rushed me, blocking me in and leaving me completely surrounded as each of them snarled. 'It's time Adelina' I heard Anubis say in the back of my mind, only a whisper as I kept my eyes on the men in front of me as some of them jumped forwards only to be met with my blade 'you must complete your transformation. Let the power flow through you, the true you must be free.' I wasn't too worried in all honesty, ever since I completed the trials Anubis had helped me practice some of the abilities I had as the Phoenix: Being fireproof- to an extent, being able to summon and control fire, to teleport through the flames, to manipulate the weather, to heal. I knew there was more to my gifts but I had yet to learn them. I kept my feet firmly planted as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, centering myself as I called out to the being within me. Instantly it answered as I felt a flood of power rush through me, coursing through my blood, as it begged to be let out and just like that I had felt a warmth envelope my entire body, red and black flames glow sweeping over my vision and when I had opened my eyes I had seen a swirling mass of red and black flames all around me. I could hear the thunder rumble in the distance as lightening began to light up the sky as it drew closer to me. Looking down I had noticed my feet had no longer touched the ground as I flew up into the air, now noticing the large thirty five foot flame body of a bird surrounding me. Down below I could hear shouting and before I knew it the bird had spread its wings as I held out my hands, letting the red and black flame quickly consume the camp. The bird- me- let out an ear splitting screech as I sent the fire forth, watching it consume every Hessian in its path with no mercy as the lightening struck the ground, a wall of it surrounding the camp as a few Hessians tried to escape while others tried to throw spears at me and missing seeing as I had been to high in the air, fighting back the pain as they had been on fire. Closing my fists I had sent the flames higher and once all the screaming had stopped I released as I descended back to the ground, singed bodies and bone laying all around me as the smell of burning flesh lingered in the air.

All around me the tents has still burned as smoke and ash filled the air, the lightening receding as the fire and bird that encased my body slowly faded away as I let the power inside of me die down. Picking up my sword and putting it on my hip I let out a sharp whistle, the horse I rode in on running up to me and stopping as he shook his head. I petted his flask and smiled before I hopped back on and nudged him forward as he took off running. I could feel the rhythm of his strides course through me, my body thrumming with life, as i felt this connectedness with nature- one that I had never felt before. It was rich, pure, untouched raw energy that fed life to the plants and animals and in turn us. After riding for a while I had eventually met up with Lorenzo and Clarice who had surprisingly been waiting for me. I stopped the horse and lowered my hood as Clarice handed my dagger back, nodding her head, as I slipped it back on my thigh. I could see the look of awe and shock in both of their eyes as Lorenzo looked at me. I knew he hadn't seen me change so that had been a relief but that had gave me an iron clad warning to be more careful the next time I had to change into the bird form.

"Did you see that?" Lorenzo asked "Did you see the Phoenix? By God, it's real, it is actually real I thought they were only stories"

"I did, it was magnificent" I answered smoothly "and it shall remain free, it saved my life and allowed me to get out"

"I have no intention of capturing it, I believe that it should remain free, but to see it with my own eyes in this life... I am astonished"

"We should get going before someone shows up or more Hessians may show up" I advised as I looked at Lorenzo who snapped out of his gaze and looked back at me with a smile on his face.

"Good Idea" He started "Adelina I am in your debt, you not only saved my wife from those monsters but you saved Firenza and possibly all of italia as well. I cannot thank you enough and as payment for what you've done I not only give you my seal to wear around the city to get you safely through no matter what, but you are an honorary member of the Medici family"

"Lorenzo, I couldn't, I only did what was right. There is no need to repay me" I insisted but Lorenzo only waved his hand as he dismissed my notion.

"Nonsense, you killed those thousand men by yourself and managed to get my wife out safely without any help. I insist, if not it would feel wrong. If there is anything you need, please let me know. After what I just witnessed you do I know I have more work for you, you are just as great an ally"

"Danke, Lorenzo" I said as I nodded, giving into what he said. I hadn't thought it necessary for something anyone should have done but then again not a lot of people could handle fighting off Hessians. Maybe that seal and being an honorary member of the Medici family would help benefit me on missions. I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts, as I looked up to see Clarice as she smiles at me.

"Adelina, I am forever grateful for what you did for me. I admit I was terrified of watching you kill someone in front of me but If you hadn't I wouldn't be alive and here with my husband. You are welcome at our Palazzo anytime" Clarice said, her once shakey voice now calm. I only nodded my head before we headed back to Firenza, feeling a bit good about myself.

Translation:  
1)what are you doing? Why are you praying?. ; We're hessians, we don't need to pray  
2)Haven't you heard? They say the black reaper has been living here for a few years. Florence from what i've heard.  
3)The black reaper is just a myth and a false at that  
4)It isn't a myth, I have seen the signs. She is here, I can feel her out there just watching us  
5) ha ha ba you believe those horse shit stories? if you're afraid of a story then you don't belong here  
6)She's real, my brother has seen her. his men were lucky, they died, my brother not so much he is still recovering from his injuries and that was almost a year ago  
7)horse shit  
8)Don't be a fool Jonas, it is unwise to speak of things you don't know of  
9)The black reaper doesnt exist, thats just a story to get us riled up, there is no way a little girl can take down one of us or are you going senile old man  
10)stories just don't come from nowhere  
11)She's real Jonas, much more than you realize, those stories are the truth, and like he said I can feel her stalking us; That night still haunts me. At the time my men and I were wandering around a few of the farm towns but we had been low on money, there wasn't a place in sight and it was to late to hunt. We found this farm, no one was there and it looked like that for a while so we went in and began to raid the place. Little did we know there was a little six year old girl living there. Some of the men hadnt had the touch if a woman in a while so while eager they went for her, I mean what could a little girl possibly do? She killed all of my men that night before she had me hog tied and beat answers out of me. There was this look in her eyes...it wasnt natural, whatever she is, she's not human and she is much more then all of us combined. I prayed for someone to save me and then the sun rose and I managed to escape. I took the humiliation but I was thankful to be alive. The next time I ran into her she had just slaughtered thirty more Hessians and when I saw her again it was more. There was a time where I thought we were the deadliest men on the planet but we aren't and we should all be afraid of her. Ingrid sent my grandson and his group to Florence and they havent been back sense, shes much more then an assassin men, she's what we need to fear. Why do you think Ingrid sent a whole army here? obviously the Tenplars and Weisenbach are afraid of her. If we see her again, lets us pray she kills us all instead of sparing us  
12)then you are weak; what the hell was that  
13)She's here; You have grown up little one,  
14) you are absolutely beautiful  
15)Oh thank god you're here  
16)You! stop right there or I will gut you like a pig; She's over here! She has the woman

Schwein- pig


	26. Aftermath

*slight smut scene at the bottom. Skip if you don't like*  
By the time I had returned to Palazzo Auditore everyone had been asleep- or so I thought- as I had slipped into Federico's room and into my nightgown before crawling in bed next to him, not even bothering to wash some of the blood off of me as I pulled the covers over me. Federico grumbled some as he turned, wrapping his arms around me before pulling me close to his bare chest. I had learned that Federico liked to cuddle when he slept and I couldn't help but sigh as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I was weird when it came to physical attention, I didn't like physical contact at time and would have rather preferred to have my own space.

"Where have you been?" Federico muttered as he kissed my shoulder lightly.

"It was nothing important. Go to sleep" I said. Within a few moments I had heard his soft snores. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't, I was to awake, my body still full of energy as I stared out at the ceiling. I don't know how long I laid there but eventually I found myself getting up and walking out of the room and into the hall before I headed straight to Ezio's door. I wasnt to sure why I did, maybe it had to do with the fact that he had been the only one able to calm me down and sooth me, maybe he could help me relax my mind. To be honest I never felt like this before but then again I didn't know I was the Phoenix before and never relied on these powers, just how much would each time drain me? Would it always do that or would it do the opposite? Maybe I hadn't fully grounded and gotten the energy out? I knocked lightly on Ezio's door as I rocked on my heels. I hadnt been expecting an answer but just as I had gone to turn away when I heard the door open.

"Adelina, when did you get back? What's going on?" I heard Ezio ask, his voice groggy though quiet. Something about that foggy voice had excited me. I turned around to see a sleepy Ezio, his hair a messy as half his shirt had been tucked in while the rest remain untucked, most of his chest exposed. I fought back a blush as I bit my lip, ignoring the chill that went through me as he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering over every spot as I suddenly became aware of how short my nightgown was and how slightly see through it had been.

"Sorry for waking you, I just couldn't sleep. I'll be going now" I started as I went to turn away again only for him to reach out and grab my wrist, pulling me into his room as he shut the door.

"Its alright, I'm glad you're here now. I got worried when you rushed out" Ezio said as he began to wake up before staring at my chest and looking me in the eye again "if you have to much energy still then Federico is doing a terrible job at it, maybe I could help you... Use up that energy hmm. I must say, I had a feeling you'd come back for more"

"No Ezio, and that cant happen again" I said as I broke from his grip and walked over to a chair across from him before sitting down right in front of a large chess board. I had played chess quite a few times, I considered myself to be pretty good at it. I grabbed a piece and held it in my hands, rubbing my fingers along the ivory pieces "I'm marrying your brother. This... This cant continue. Its wrong."

"If it's wrong then why does it feel so right? If I get sent to hell for even getting the slightest chance from you then I will gladly go there" Ezio said as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of me, slouching in it some as his legs had been spread out some, as he looked completely comfortable. I kept my eyes up as he stared me down playfully before he looked at the piece in my hand, a grin slowly creeping up on his handsome face. I eyed him curiously as I sat up some, not liking where this was going at all. Whenever Ezio got that look I knew that something was up and it most likely wasn't going to be good. The last time he got this look he had managed to not only get himself stuck in a fight with a few assholes around the taverns but drug me into it as well, truth be told it was a funny story really. He and I had been out on the roofs going to one of our favorite spots when Ezio had slipped and fell down, landing on one of the drunkards coming out of the Tavern. I had a hard time containing my laughter as I watched him scramble up and he would have been fine if he hadn't have taunted the poor man. Normally I would have joined him in teasing some of the drunk men but this man was no ordinary man he was an old General for one of the French duke's. Ezio didn't back down but it had taken a bit longer then it usually had to get him down. Oh no, this wasn't good. "How about a little bet?"

"What kind of bet?" I asked suspiciously as I arched an eyebrow. Ezio chuckled as he kept his eye on me.

"don't be so suspicious Adelina, relax, its just a little bet. No harm done"

"There is always a risk with you"

"I'm wounded"

"Spit it out "

"A chess game," Ezio started as he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table as he looked up at me from behind the pieces. His eyes were taunting me, baiting me to agree, and the urge to just say yes was overwhelming but I couldn't, I needed to know what I was getting myself into first. "If you can beat me at one game I'll do whatever you ask of me, whenever you ask, no questions asked but if I win you have to let me... help you relax"

"Really Ezio? at least raise the stakes some" I said sarcastically, accidently letting that slip from my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that but I wasn't thinking as I done so. Ezio's grin widened as my heart raced and I shifted a bit nervously in my seat under his watchful gaze. Oh why had I said something?

"You have to let me help you relax anytime I think or say you need to, so anytime I suggest you're overworking yourself then you have to let me"

"Deal, though you won't win" I said as I smirked. I never backed down from a challenge and for some reason this had been the most thrilling one yet. There was just something.. Exciting about it and it drew me in. Maybe this would prove to be fun or at least the fun I needed. Ezio beamed widely as he sat up straighter and pulled his chair closer to the table as I set the piece back on the board and did the same.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure mia bella" Ezio warned as he straightened up the pieces on the board "you're the Ivory"

"What if I want to be ebony?"

"You're to pure to be ebony~" Ezio flirted as he winked at me. I blushed a bit as I heard what he was referencing to. "Ladies first"

"Funny" I said sarcastically, a grin on my lips, as I leaned over and surveyed the board before moving one of the pawns forwards. At first the beginning of the game was silent as I watched Ezio curiously, studying him, as he looked at the board contemplating his next move. It was refreshing to see, normally everytime I had seen him or run into him he wasnt always deep in thought though there had been a few times I had stumbled in him while he seemed to be in an internal debate.

"What did Lorenzo want?" Ezio asked curiously, finally breaking the silence as he moved his tower across the board, his eyes flashing towards me. I sighed quietly, I had been hoping he wouldn't have asked that but I should have known better then to assume otherwise. When it came to me he liked to know everything while everything else had seemed boring to him. In a way it made me feel special though I knew nothing could come of it.

"Nothing important" I answered

"Lorenzo Medici comes to our house late at night, asking for only you saying it's important and you leave to help him and it's nothing?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me its just another errand?"

"Yes"

"Adelina please, tell me. You worry me sometimes.. You disappear or weeks or months at a time and sometimes you come home injured like nothing happened. I saw you kill ten men like nothing, that's no errand. Is their something going on?"

"Ezio I told you to forget about that night, it never happened" I said. Ezio sighed.

"Please bella, don't keep me in the dark. I already told you I would hate for something to happen to you" Ezio pleaded. One look at those puppy dog eyes and I had been completely bombarded with a rush of unfamiliar feelings, making me a bit uneasy and yet in a way I wanted to accept these feelings and explore them, I wanted to open that door and explore it. What would happen if I did? Would it lead to something I didn't like? Would it ruin us and the bond we created? So many questions ran through my mind but looking at him and those eyes, seeing how so concerned and worried he was for me... that made me feel something different in a good way. I knew Aunt Greta and everyone had cared for me but with Ezio, it felt different, I could genuinely feel and see that he cared for me more then most. But why? Why had he cared so much? I didn't understand it.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked as moved my knight, blocking my king and Queen in.

"Because I lo- like you. A lot." Ezio started, stopping himself, before he continued "You are an amazing woman, extraordinary even. You're so strong and smart and protective. You're loyal, dedicated, passionate... I could go on for hours and list every single thing that makes you so special. You're different from the other women here and you use that like a weapon, how you manage to stand out from the others yet go by a normal life is remarkable, it's why I like you so much. I've never truly been close to a person until you came around and I don't ever want to lose you or what we have"

"I'm hunting someone, a man" I answered as I caved in. I couldn't lie to him, not anymore, it was wrong of me to. I drew a line at lying to good honest men. I wouldn't tell him about the creed, that was Giovanni's job, but I would tell him what I had been doing. After he just poured most of his heart out to me because he was worried, this was the right thing to do. He deserved to know "He murdered my people and my parents. I've been chasing him for a while and then when I got here and heard whispers of him being around... I took my chance and began to find him"

"So that's why you keep going out of town" Ezio whispered as he looked up at me, rubbing his cheek as he took in the news, watching as everything fell into place in his mind. I nodded, watching him cautiously. "And those men? They were after you?"

"Yes, the man I'm hunting is very dangerous. When I went to Roma the last trip I had been tracking down a thief under his employment but he managed to slip away, my guess is he informed him or his sister and sent men after me which means I must be getting close to him. I need to avenge my parents and my people, I need to stop him before he does more harm to others, if not then what kind of person am I?" I asked. Ezio gave me a soft smile as he reached his hand and laid it on top of mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You have a kind and genuine heart, that will never change, No matter what you do"

"It's your move"

"I know"

"Danke. For caring but I will be fine,"

"Like I said, I don't want anything to happen to you" Ezio said as he moved one of his pieces across the board, taking one of my towers. I grumbled a bit causing him to chuckle "Anja, she said she couldn't wait to have you as a stepdaughter, I thought your-"

"My uncle is like a father to me, and to him I was the daughter he never had. He must have told her I was his daughter. Can we please not talk about them or her?" I asked, trying to hard to mask the hurt as the conversation from dinner had began to cloud my mind. We fell into a blissful silence once again as we began to near the end of the game and from the looks of it I had been winning. Having Ezio around to do what I had said sounded like a great thing to have and the thought of it had excited me. If I wanted to I could make him clean my robes or even Federico and I's room seeing as he kept making a mess of it, I swore that I was going to have to give Federico a lesson in cleanliness.

"Check mate" Ezio said as I watched his Queen come out of nowhere and take my king. I looked up at Ezio in shock, in all honesty I had never seen that move coming at all, as Ezio beamed and twirled the piece in his hand victoriously. How had Ezio manage to beat me? Ezio only chuckled as he set the piece down as I shook my head.

"How?" I asked curiously. Ezio shrugged.

"I play a lot in my spare time so I learned to perfect my game, that and you left your king open. Father had always taught me to be a few steps ahead of the opponent and see their next move, I admit yours was hard to see at first but I found it" Ezio said as he bragged a bit, a giddiness lacing his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him a bit.

"You got me to talk more so I would be distracted and wouldn't notice"

"Barely, I could never do that to you bella I wanted a fair game"

"Fair my ass" I muttered, pouting slightly as my bottom lip stuck out causing him to chuckle even more "Fuck me"

"Oh, that can be arranged cara mia" Ezio grinned as he stood up. Instantly it dawned on me as I had now realized what I had gotten myself into and there had been no backing out now, a deal was a deal fair and square. I felt my face flush red as Ezio stood up and walked over to me with a dangerous glint in his eyes as I took in a sharp breath, already feeling a very familiar and welcoming tingling feeling, my body had already been welcoming him. I kept my eyes on him as he stood in front of me before kneeling down, his hands slowly grazing over my thighs as he slowly began to spread them apart "But like I said, I'm going to help you relax seeing as you're so tense~"

"Ezio..." I whispered softly as his fingertips lightly brushed over my skin, feeling a trail of fire follow in his path.

"You made a bet Adelina, you have to honor it. That's what you tell me, honor the deals you made"

"Someone will catch us... It's not safe to be doing this..."

"That's what makes this so exciting~" Ezio purred as he slowly lifted the bottom of my night gown up, staring between my thighs hungrily. I squirmed a bit as I began to get excited and a bit wet. I tried to fight against those urges but unfortunately my need for Ezio and the pleasure he provided outweighed that. I needed to feel it, to feel him. He wasn't wrong, the thought of almost getting caught was enough to excite me, was it because I had always followed orders like a perfect soldier and this was my little secret? "This is our little secret, I won't tell if you dont. (1)Inoltre, non posso farci niente se hai un sapore così dannatamente buono. Non ne ho mai abbastanza di te bella, ogni volta che sono con te voglio di più"

"Oh Gods..." I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning my head back some, as Ezio placed his head between my thighs and roughly licked my entrance, taking his time, as I squeezed the arm of my chair tightly. Ezio did it again only this time much slower before lightly nipping my clit, his hands now squeezing my thighs as he held them open. I bit my lip, I couldn't make a noise, the house had been dead silent and if I so much as made one loud noise we would get caught. I could feel Ezio smirk as he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and worked his tongue inside of me "mmmmmmmmmm"

I withered underneath Ezio's skillful mouth, his tongue exploring every single inch of me, finding even more sensitive spots then before, as I arched my back and leaned my head further back. I moaned quietly as I grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking on it, as my breath hitched in my throat. Waves of pleasure washed over me as I felt his skillful tongue swirl inside of me, brushing over that one overly sensitive spot. I felt that all to familiar knot form in my stomach, an intense feeling overtaking me as my vision began to blur. I felt my legs begin to shake as I begged and pleaded for Ezio to go on, to swept away by pleasure, as I focused on Ezio's tongue. By the Gods he had been blessed, I couldn't stop moaning and withering as he ravaged me, leaving not part of me unclaimed.

"Fuckkk~" I cried, looking down at him through clouded eyes, barely able to contain myself. I would break soon, I could feel it, and by the gods I needed it. "Eziooooooo please.... Please don't stop...."

Ezio hummed in response, picking up his pace, as I yanked on his hair, bucking my hips up as he went further. Suddenly I heard a soft creak and when I looked up I had seen the door had been cracked open only a bit, seeing Anja's piercing eyes meet mine, as another wave of pleasure overcame me. Ignoring her I closed my eyes as my body began to shake violently as I brought my other leg over his other shoulder as I squeezed my thighs shut, pulling him in closer. I could hear Ezio let out a muffled moan as I felt my walls tighten.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" I cried out softly, bucking my hips up once more, as I felt the control I once had begin to slip away. I squeezed my eyes shut as I came hard, everything hitting me all at once as I nearly shot up out of the chair as my body seemed to come to life and be overtaken by pure pleasure. Ezio didn't stop, no, he kept going as he pressed further. By the gods that tongue was going to be the death of me as he hummed again "fuckkkkkkk.... Mmmmmmm.... Fuck~"

My body had given out completely as I panted and tried to catch my breath, Ezio finally stopping as he stood back up and looked at me, his mouth completely wet as he licked his lips. I could see the hunger in his eyes and as I looked at the door again it was shut and Anja was gone. I wasn't to worried about her, after tonight I highly doubted anyone would listen to her but it only served as a reminder that I needed to stop. Right now though, my mind had been spinning and I had felt much more relaxed then I ever had in my entire life as Ezio stood over me and leaned in proudly before pulling me into a passionate kiss in which I had returned it, feeling as they fit over me completely.

"Mmmmm bella~" Ezio purred against my lips, his voice heavy with lust, as he looked at me. It wasn't to hard to see that he had been excited as I noticed the large bulge in his pants. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him, sitting up some as I laid I my hand on his chest and stood up, my legs still weak as I pushed him back towards his bed, watching as he fell back on the mattress, eyeing me as I did before I leaned over the edge and over him "I like where this is going"

"Guten nacht Ezio" I whispered against his lips before standing back up and walking out of the room, quietly shutting the door as I slipped back into my own room and back into my side of the bed. As soon as I slipped under the covers Federico had once again pulled me close to him, yet all I could think about was the pleasure I had just received. It was wrong but yet it had felt so right.

Translations:  
1)Also, I can't help it if you taste so damn good. I can't get enough of you beautiful, whenever I'm with you I want more


	27. Really Ezio

I petted Equinox's flask as I rode out of Firenza, a satchel full of knives, money, and a few clothes to last me a few days while my bow and quiver sat along my back. Now that I had established more of a working relationship with Lorenzo I had been able to get access to a bit more information to find Weisenbach. I was currently headed to a small town settled just before Forli where a forger named Flavio Bartolo had been hiding out for a few days, he was responsible for helping any and all Templars and Hessians slip through cities and countries unnoticed, and according to Lorenzo he just happened to know where Weisenbach had been hiding seeing as he never made it to Firenza. I spent every night wandering around the city to find him and yet there was not one sign. Sneaky bastard.

I had left a few hours ago, only after my father had left. What hurt the most was that Father hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, he had been gone before I even woke up. It was Giovanni who had been the one to tell me and also let me know of how proud he was of me, Lorenzo had been the one to inform him of me becoming an Honorary Medici. I twirled the insignia ring on my finger as I held the reigns, this was the first ring I ever received and seeing it had been pure gold shocked me. I closed my eyes as I travelled down the dirt road alone, not a single person in sight, as I felt the sun's rays seep into my skin, the sound of the birds chirping filling my ears. This was peaceful, moments like these had been rare and yet I had learned to appreciate it a lot more then most. With the pace I had been travelling I should have reached the town in no time, especially since Maria had wanted me back before the seamstress had arrived so we could get started. All the sudden I heard the faint sound of horse hooves approaching and I tensed up some as I turned my head to look back over my shoulder, watching as a massive chestnut mare race down the road. I would have minded my own business if I hadn't seen the one person I never thought to see on top of the horse: Ezio. What the hell was he doing here? Ezio never left Firenza, his father had never wanted him outside the city so why was he here.

"Adelina, wait up!" Ezio shouted as I halted Equinox to a stop, Equinox stomping his hoof in the ground impatiently not to happy we stopped. I didnt blame him, I had to wake him up early.

"Ezio what are you doing here?" I asked as Ezio finally reached me, a look of relief in his eye glad that he caught up with me. I watched as the mare he rode nudged Equinox's jaw trying to get his attention.

"I'm coming with you" Ezio said as he sat up straighter, not backing down aa he stared me in the eyes. Oh he was a stubborn one.

"You're not supposed to be outside of the city Ezio, your father will flip out once he finds you're gone" I pointed out rather sterny "go home"

"I'm not going anywhere" Ezio sassed back, unafraid "I'm not leaving you alone to go hunt these men down, I want to help you"

"Go home"

"Its to late, by the time I get back the gates will already be shut. You have no other choice but to take me with you" Ezio stated matter of factly. I sighed as I reached back in one of my pouches, pulling out a knife as I handed it to him. I watched as he took it, slipping it in the air, as he looked at me.

"Fine, but I am not getting my ass chewed out because of all this. Keep me out of your punishment" I said as I nudged Equinox forwards, Ezio riding up next to me.

"What's the knife for exactly?" Ezio asked curiously as he looked at me. I shook my head as I looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Really Ezio? Why else would I hand you a knife" I asked as I looked forward "where we're going us dangerous. That is for protection, do not hesitate to use it"

"What are you planning on doing exactly?" Ezio asked as he tucked the blade into the waistband of his pants "who are you looking for this time?"

"A forger. He's been helping the man im looking for slip away unseen. I plan on getting as much information as I can"

"Do you know where in this town he would be hiding?"

"I've been told he frequents its tavern, for both drink and protection. Since you're here you may as well help me. I'll need you to come up with a distraction so that I can get closer to Flavio, you can handle that cant you?" I asked teasingly. Ezio huffed playfully as if he had been wounded.

"I'm shocked bella, of course I can do that. I was expecting you to give me something difficult" Ezio shot back. I chuckled as so looked back at him, a grin on his face.

"Oh and do try not to get involved with the local women. Im not risking this for you to get caught with your pants down"

"Why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Dummkopf" I muttered as I shook my head. I couldn't tell if he was being oblivious or if he were playing some sort of game. We eventually fell into a comfortable silence, riding side by side, as the day wore on. I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple before briefly stopping Equinox and feeding it to him. He took it happily as he whined in content. 

*Madeleine POV*

Letter in hand I made my way to Palazzo Audiore knowing that Greta would already be there talking to Giovanni. After I heard about what happened last night between Alaric and Greta I wasn't surprised Greta would have gone to apologize for Alaric's behavior. I snorted, I may have had respect for the man and how he helped pull the rite back together but this made me respect him a bit less, after all Greta had done to help he only insults her. I couldn't see why Adelina loved her father, he had been horrible and cold to everyone including her but I guess in his own way he did raise her and he was the only family she had left. La Volpe had wanted me to give Greta a letter and if I knew anything about anything this had to have been some sort of love letter, I was no fool, after the whole Machiavelli having a fiancee incident La Volpe had been going for Greta like no tomorrow and in all honesty it had been the cutest thing I had ever seen and I desperately hoped they would finally get together. I liked La Volpe, he was a kind yet mysterious man, and that intrigued me. He even went out of his way to show me around Firenza seeing Adelina had been busy as usual, drowning herself in work, though she managed to do it.

"Hello signora Auditore, Claudia" I said as I walked into the home, nodding my head at them with a smile, as they looked up at me and did the same. I loved this family, they had been very interesting and genuine which was hard to find nowadays, maybe it had been because I had come from a broken home myself. It didn't help that when I joined the creed I renounced all ties I had with my family and only left them a letter saying that I was gone and they didn't have to worry about taking care of me anymore. One thing I also loved about this family, as well as being assassins, was that I could walk in when I wanted though I respected privacy.

"Ahhh Madeleine, good to see you again. Giovanni is in his office with Greta" Maria said, slipping into English, as she fixed up Claudia's hair. She was meeting her fiancee tonight for the first time and I was excited for her. Claudia had become one of my friends as well, forming that same sisterly bond I had with Adelina, though Claudia and I had the same interests in some of the fashions. I nodded.

"I figured as much. Thank you" I said as I made my way towards the secret office. I felt a little bit bad about that, hating the fact that everyone had to speak English for me to communicate with them. It wasn't the fact I didn't understand what they were saying, because I could, but when it came to saying it back that was where I got confused. Italian had been a bit easier seeing it was similar to French, German on the other hand had been s bit more difficult. I was working on it though, I was slowly getting better, but I didn't have a natural tendency to gravitate towards languages like Adelina did.

"... Again, I am so sorry for everything that happened last night. Alaric and I aren't normally that aggressive with one another but he brought in someone our families haven't gotten along with for ages and used my weakness against me." Greta said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Greta, no need to apologize, how you reacted was perfectly ok. What Alaric said was wrong of him, I was honestly shocked to see his behavior" Giovanni reassured quickly. Greta sniffed a bit.

"Alaric is a good man with good intentions, he may have done some very idiotic things but he has always meant well. I believe Anja had something to do with his behavior last night, I had never seen him act like that before"

"Do you think she is behind something?"

"The Dietrich family is always behind something, I intend to find out what that is" Greta said just as I stepped into the office, clearing my throat some. Giovanni had been sitting in his large chair, the fireplace recently put out, as a bit of heat lingered around the room, Greta had been standing on the opposite side of his desk and when they both heard me they looked up, Giovanni smiling as he did.

"Madeleine, what can I do for you?" Giovanni asked. I held up a letter and walked over, handing it to Greta.

"I'm just dropping off a letter for Greta" I answered as she took it and opened it, I looked at Giovanni "Is there anything I can do for you? Today has been a bit boring and I was looking for something to do"

"Normally I have Adelina run my correspondence and check up on a few people but since she's not here I'm sure you will do fine" Giovanni started as he began to search through his desk.

"When will Adelina be back?" I asked curiously. To be honest I was a little bit upset she didn't ask me to come with her this time, we had usually always gone out on missions together, was it because she felt the need to do this one alone? I knew the Weisenbach family had taken nearly everything from her but had it been the only reason it drove her to such Isolation.

"A few weeks, knowing her she'll get it done as fast as possible" Giovanni said as Greta chuckled and folded up the paper, a slight blush on her cheeks as she slipped it in her chest. I knew it. "You haven't seen my son Ezio, have you? I've been looking for that boy all day and I haven't found him yet. He has some work he has to do"

"No, I haven't which is odd because normally I see him at the piazza trying to woo women" I answered. Well, it wasn't exactly him wooing the women more like the group he was with, but it seemed to me he no longer had interest in that. I smirked softly, knowing exactly why he wasn't doing any of those things. 

"He wouldn't be at the nearest brothel, would he?" Greta asked as she looked at Giovanni who just sat back and sighed, rubbing his face as he did. Poor man, I knew he loved Ezio but I could tell he was having a rough time with him.

"No, not at this time. If he's with someone then he's with that Cristina Vespucci" Giovanni groaned some.

"I ran into Cristina on the way here, she's been with her friends all day today" I chimed in, Giovanni shaking his head more "While I'm out running your errands I can look for him"

"Grazie Madeleine, you would be saving me much trouble" Giovanni praised as he handed me a stack of envelopes "Some of these will need to go to the pigeons, some have to go to Roma, some to Venezia. Take the rest to Lorenzo Medici, he will know what to do with them. The last one goes to Gonfaloniere Uberto" 

"Of course"

"Maybe it's time to let Ezio join Giovanni, I know you want him to grow out of his recklessness but maybe this will teach him to become more responsible" Greta advised as she gave Giovanni a somewhat stern look "Letting him learn under Adelina is the best thing for him, she can mold him into something better. She's already done so with his training, this will push him a little further. Take Milo for example, he was a lot like Ezio minus the girls, Adelina straightened him up real quick and she was younger then him. Milo had a mouth and an attitude problem like you wouldn't believe, it was a total shock"

"Adelina and I have spoked on the subject before, I will have him learn under her after his birthday, that's when I'll tell him" Giovanni said. Suddenly it dawned on me as to where Ezio could be and I prayed I was right. Deep down I had a feeling that he wasn't in Firenza anymore. Let's just hope that he remembered the training Adelina gave otherwise he may never stand a chance.

*Adelina POV*

As night fell Ezio and I found a small clearing in the woods off the side of the rode, deciding that it was time to stop and make camp seeing as the horses had been tired. Ezio had made a small fire as the horses laid on the ground, Equinox happily eating grass as Ezio put down a couple of blankets in front of the small fire he had made while I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow before making my way deeper into the woods, Ezio looking up at me as he sat on the blankets. I looked back at him, something about seeing the warm glow of the fire against his face had given me a homey feeling.

"Where are you going amore?" Ezio asked curiously before looking at the bow in my hands and tilting his head a bit like a puppy. I had to admit it was very cute.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going hunting to get us food" I answered, confused as to how he didn't know.

"You didn't bring any food with you?" Ezio asked.

"I brought things to snack on and they're mainly for the horses. Have you ever hunted before?"

"No, I admit I haven't. We rarely go outside of the city" Ezio answered. I sighed, oh Giovanni, how would you and your family survive if you had been stuck out in the countryside with no one around?

"Just stay put, I'll be right back" I grumbled before I headed into the woods, leaving Ezio and the fire behind me. Granted that the sun hadn't fully set yet, leaving me only a few rays, it had still been pretty dark. I had walked quietly, careful to avoid snapping any twigs or crunching a few leaves that had been laying on the ground, as I kept my ear out listening for any animals. The cool breeze wrapped around me as I heard a few birds chirp. Everything was so peaceful, the world working with one another, as I went even further, bow ready in my hand as I kept my fingers on the string. My eyes scanned the ground as I heard a few squirrels jump from tree to tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something dart in front of me, a flash of auburn fur, quick as can be as it finally stopped and found it's own food. I stopped, standing completely still, as I looked down to see a beautiful rabbit, sniffing at a patch of grass as it began to eat. It was a pretty big rabbit, enough for the two of us so I didn't have to waist another life. Quietly I raised my bow and drew the string back, lining my sight up with the rabbit's chest as it continued to eat, completely unaware that I was here and its life about to end. I took a deep and steady breath in before I released the string. A quick snap was heard as the arrow went sailing forwards, the Rabbit perking its head up just in time as the arrow pierced its chest and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Placing my bow on my back I walked over and knelt down as I carefully removed the arrow from the rabbit and put it back in my quiver, it really was one beautiful rabbit. "(1)Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Ihr Leben geliehen haben. Ich verspreche, dass Ihr Leben nicht verschwendet wird und vergebens wird." I picked up the rabbit and began to walk back, the sun now completely set as I had found a few large sticks, tucking them under my arms. 

By the time I had gotten back Ezio had been feeding the fire as he sat closer to it. I couldn't deny that the air had a bit of a chill to it. Ezio looked at me curiously as I walked over to my bag and sat down, setting the rabbits and sticks next to me on the ground as I dug through my bag, grabbing a bit of rope and a knife. I grabbed another apple and handed it to Ezio's horse as she took it hungrily, laying right next to Equinox as if they were trying to cuddle. I smiled softly as I grabbed the rabbit and began to skin it, Ezio eyed me worriedly as he watched.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm skinning the rabbit so we can eat, we can't eat any of the fur or its organs, that and some of it's insides can ruin the meat if you don't remove it" I answered as I looked up at him "You've never seen this before, have you?"

"I can't say I have" Ezio said as he looked tat the rabbit sympathetically "But it looks awful"

"It's natural. If you wish to survive you do what you must to keep on living. You get used to it after a while"

"I take it you've done this for a while"

"Since I was able to walk and wield a weapon, I had to take care of my uncle and I a lot. This is no different then what they do to the pigs and cows before they go to market. So long as you aren't wasting the animals life and actually using it for something then you are ok" I answered. My hands had been covered in blood as I threw the fur in the fire, beginning to work on the insides as a comfortable silence grew around us. Once I finished I set the knives down and picked them up, throwing them in the fire, as the rabbit had been completely drained before I tied it to the stick, making a small pyre before placing it over the fire. I watched as the fire enveloped its body, as I grabbed a dirty blanket and wiped my hands off as Ezio sat a bit closer to me, his shoulder brushing mine. I looked over to see he had been looking up, looking at the stars above with a little sparkle in his eye. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Ezio said, his voice soft.

"they are" I answered as I stared up at them in wonder. There was just something about them, something that always seemed to give hope even in the darkest of times. I looked over at Ezio, biting my bottom lip curiously. I didn't want to ask but I had to "Why did you really come?"

"What do you mean bella?"

"I mean, why did you leave Firenza to come join me even knowing your father would be furious"

"I already told you I wanted to help you" He answered as he looked at me oddly "I meant what I said and after what you told me last night... I needed to help. I may not know the pain of losing a family member but I don't want to see you hurt, I want you to be happy, and if avenging your family brings you closure then so be it but I want to be there with you when that happens because I want to see you finally achieve that happiness"

I stayed silent, to shocked to say anything, as I turned my attention back to the rabbit. That had been the nicest thing anyone had said to me. Once the rabbit had been finished, I had pulled it off the fire and handed some of it to Ezio. He looked at me curiously as he grabbed it, not used to eating with his hands of how hot the rabbit had been. I couldn't help but snicker at how he had tried eating it, acting as if he had forgotten how to eat which had only resulted in a half embarrassed glare from Ezio. I had taken my share as I ate quietly, the meat just right, causing me to moan softly in content. After we had finished, Ezio and I joking around, before it got darker. I yawned a bit as I put out the fire before I made my way to Equinox and sat down, ezio giving me a curious glare. I needed sleep and tomorrow we still had a long ride so the earlier we slept the earlier we could get up and have a head start to the day.

"Why are you over there? You're going to get cold" Ezio pointed out as I laid down, my head resting on Equinox's side.

"I always sleep next to Equinix. I'll be fine, just go to sleep. We leave before sunrise" I answered, shivering only a bit. I hated the cold but it was something I grew used to. Ezio gave me glare as he stood up, bringing the blankets over to me before laying one over me and plopping right down next to me "Ezio?"

"You're cold and there is no way that I'm going to let you freeze to death. Now come here" Ezio said as he began to reach for me. I eyed him curiously as he managed to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him. I tried to push myself away but he had managed to keep my hands pinned. I looked up at him.

"Let me go Ezio"

"I'm keeping you warm, I am not letting you freeze. Get some sleep bella" Ezio said. I sighed, giving in, before snuggling into his side. I had to admit he had given out a lot of heat and there was just something about feeling his arms wrap around me and hold me lovingly that made me feel safe, content even. I blushed a bit but I didn't let him see that as I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest, enjoying the feeling of him holding me. This was the only time that I could openly have him hold me and I would enjoy every second of it before I couldn't do it anymore "Get some sleep"

Translation:  
1)Thank you for lending your life to us, I promise your life will not be wasted and go in vain


	28. Close calls

*Third Person POV- A few days earlier*

"Have you found him yet?" Giovanni asked worriedly, stopping his pacing as he saw Madeleine and Milo walk into their gates, Federico sitting on the bench worriedly as he glanced up at his father. He had never seen him like this before. Giovanni had yet to tell Maria, he didn't want to worry her when they had found Ezio. Milo grunted a bit and rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he cast a glare at Federico. Milo had not been happy about Federico and Adelina's engagement, Milo didn't think that Federico had deserved Adelina nor had he known Adelina long or well enough. Milo had kept his eye on Ezio though, not liking how he flirted with Adelina and tried to make his moves on her. Milo saw it, Milo could see what Ezio was trying to do and he wasn't having one bit of it, he'd be damned if he let Ezio touch or ruin Adelina and use her like some whore.

"No" Madeleine answered as she gave Giovanni a disappointed look "We've looked everywhere throughout the city, we even checked the catacombs, but no sign of him"

"(1)Oh per l'amor di Dio quel ragazzo sta per essere la mia morte. Quando lo troverò sarà in un mondo di guai" Giovanni groaned "Where could he possibly be"

"I think I have an Idea" madeleine answered a bit timidly as she played with her fingers, Giovanni's eyes instantly snapping to her as soon as those words left her lips "When we were looking around I asked a few people if anyone had seen him. Apparently he was near the stables where he took a horse and road off. He could be with Adelina right now"

"What?" Giovanni asked a bit angrily "How did this happen? How does he know where she is?"

"I may have told him she was heading to Cesena" Federico said nervously, chuckling lightly, as Giovanni looked upset at his eldest son.

"You what?" Giovanni said. Federico's eyes widened as he swallowed nervously "Why would you tell him that?"

"I didn't mean to, Ezio was asking if I had known where Adelina was. I told him she had business to attend to in Cesena for the wedding and that she wouldn't be back for a couple of days. I didn't think he would actually go out and follow her" Federico answered. He truly hadn't been expecting Ezio sneak off and follow her the way he did, he assumed that he would sulk around the city. He knew Ezio and Adelina were best friends- hell even closer then that almost to the point where they had been damn near inseparable- and he had been more then ok with that. He wanted Adelina to be happy and if she had been content with Ezio then he wouldn't say anything, he had noticed that she had truly been enjoying herself when around him.

"Oh this is not good" Giovanni sighed as he rubbed his face. What was he going to do with his second eldest son? He had taken Greta and Adelina's advice into consideration but after this... He may wait a bit longer.

"If he's with Adelina then he'll be ok. Do you want us to go get him?" Madeleine asked, wanting to ease Giovanni's stress. Giovanni shook his head.

"No, he will come back with Adelina. She has a mission to do and it would be a waist to send you after him. I need you two here. Milo, the seamstress from Roma is a two days ride from here, her wagon broke, I need you to go get her. Madeleine you've done enough for me today, you can go rest now. All we can do now is wait for Ezio to return" Giovanni said. Both Madeleine and Milo nodded their heads as they walked off while Federico stayed put, unsure of what to do, while Giovanni thought.

He wasn't upset with Federico at all he was just frustrated at the situation. Ezio had left the city on a whim to try and get to Adelina. He knew Ezio was more then capable then handling himself, his training with Adelina proved so, but anything could happen. What if he was accidentally introduced to the templars and were aware of the orders? What if they ran into Templars? He knew Adelina wouldn't breathe a word and she'd keep him safe but as a father he still worried.

"What were you thinking Ezio, what were you thinking" Giovanni murmured as he wracked his brain. What would he tell Maria now? How would he say it? He didn't want Claudia to over hear any of this for fear she might do the same as Ezio. Giovanni just stood there, thinking, as the sun set.

*Adelina POV*

We arrived in Cesena a few days later, Ezio making it a point to cuddle and hold me every night- which in turn proved really hard to resist because I had loved the feeling of his body pressed against mine as he held me, and the first thing we did was get a room at the inn. It was a small room, Ezio looking at the room in slight horror, though it seemed to match the small and slightly rustic town. The first thing I had done was scope out the tavern, asking around for Flavio, only to get the same answer: he would come to the tavern late at night. So I waited, Ezio and I sitting in that scrawny inn room as we waited for night to fall. When we first came to the inn the inn keeper had thought we had been a couple and it didn't necessarily help that Ezio had literally grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers without me knowing, so using it as my cover I let it slide- Ezio and I ran away to get married. If Giovanni were to catch wind of this he would have had both our heads, more so mine. I remembered laying down on the bed, him hovering over me, as he began to massage my back, working out all the muscles and aches I had been feeling since we had slept on the ground. Next thing I knew Ezio and I had been in the throws of passion once more as he pounded into me mercilessly, this time me being as loud as I wanted seeing no one was around to catch us. Damn that smooth talk of his, I hadn't even realized what I had done until it happened. Because of that we had missed our window for finding Flavio and had to stay an extra night. This time I made sure I wasn't distracted as we headed to the tavern. Stepping inside I had been greeted with the strong smell of alcohol as men shouted and slurred their words, some passed out on their own tables or the bar, as a bard played in the room as loud as possible, a few courtesans lingering around the room as well as a few overly horny married women trying to get their husband or men's attention. Instantly I spotted a tiny man walk up the steps to the right and go up into a tower followed by two Hessians. My eyes narrowed as I saw him, watching him slink away, the Hessians had given it away but what had they been doing here? They stopped at the stairs as if to guard it.

"Remember, keep everyone in here distracted. No one goes upstairs, understood" I whispered as I leaned towards Ezio, keeping my eyes on the Hessians. Ezio nodded.

"Not a problem" Ezio said as he walked towards the bar. Part of me said that I should worry about him but the other reassured me he'd be fine. Walking up to a pair of courtesans I handed them a few florins.

"I need you to distract those two men for me" I whispered. The girls tool the money, giggling and nodding happily as they walked over to the two men. I joined one of the tables, keeping my head low, as I looked up at the two. I could see the sudden arousal on them as the girls walked up, running their hands across their chest as they purred. Ezio had gone off to the side as I watched him approach a group of guys

"ciao signori, can I ask what card game you're playing?" Ezio asked as he looked at the men. One of them grunted as they sized him up before they relaxed.

"Cacho" one man answered as he took a big swig. Ezio grinned, that had been a game Ezio was very good at.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You better have some money in you if you wanna join" a second man answered "where you from?"

"Trust me I have enough money" Ezio said as he sat at the table, a man dealing him some cards as one of them muttered noble bastard, obviously not liking them. It took a lot in me to not get up and smack him upside the head. I kept my eyes on the Hessians and not to long after the girls had drug them away. Perfect. I got up quickly, pushing my way through the mass of drunken men and women as I swatted away any hands that had reached for me, before quickly slipping up the stairs. I walked all the way up to the top, reaching a large door. I pressed my ear to the door hearing nothing. Pulling out a pin I began to pick the lock until I heard a click, the lock finally releasing as it gave. I turned the knob slowly as I pushed the door open and slipped inside before shutting the door. Flavio had been pacing in front of the window, his hands pulling at his long dark brown hair as he wore simple farmers clothes.

"I think its time we had a little chat Flavio" I said. Flavio instantly froze, his body going rigid "last I heard you were forging some paperwork for Ludwig Weisenbach"

"I don't know what you're talking about Signora but I assure you I am a simple farmer. Please, I have a wife and kids" Flavio pleaded as he turned around, hazel eyes wide and filled with fear as he gulped, holding his hands up. I scolded as I took a step towards him, watching as he stumbled back, trying to keep distance between us.

"Lügner" I snapped as I stared at him angrily. Flavio stumbled into a table behind him, a few goblets falling to the floor in a clatter, as the table rocked. Flavio tried to steady himself but it had been no use as his shakey hands couldn't seem to grasp the solid wood "If you worried about your wife and kids then you would have never helped Weisenbach. Besides, no farmer holes themselves up in a tower as nice as this and finds himself in the protection of Hessians "

"I don't know who that is!" Flavio said in exasperation as he kept his eyes on me, making his way behind the large oak desk hoping it would keep him safe from me. I cracked my knuckles as I stared him down.

"Yes, you do. Tell me where he is or where's he's going and I'll let you walk out of here. Don't tell me and you won't be breathing. That's a promise"

"I'm telling the truth, please, you must believe me"

"Eines.." I started, my voice low as I glared up at him.

"Per favore, i'm begging you"

"Zwei"

"Ok ok, I forged some documents for Weisenbach. I didn't want to but he took my wife and kid, he forced me to make them for him he said if I didn't he would kill them. I'm just trying to keep my family safe" Flavio blurted, terror still in his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth, it was a common thing that Weisenbach did to get what he wanted, unfortunately for Flavio his wife and child were no longer alive, he made sure he had nothing connected to him. Ever. "help me get them back, you have to, they are all I have left"

"What did you forge for him? What name were they under?" I asked.

"I-it was a few documents to set up m-merchant stands in the city, especially in Roma and Venezia. H-he also purchased a few ships and paid for a spot on the docks as well. T-the name w-was under Enzo D'angelo da Venezia."

"The name of the ships and goods he's transporting, now"

"I swear I don't know the name of the ships but h-he's transporting weapons and medical supplies, hiding it with the wine and livestock he was carrying" Flavio answered, his stutter lessoning. Weisenbach was going to use this to carry out his sick experiments discreetly, flooding the town with untested medicine, just so he could figure out how to prove his 'science' and use it to break the people. He figured if they were sick then they'd be more susceptible to following orders. "All I know is that the ships are sailing to Venezia from Roma, the sails are supposed to be red. I told you everything now please, help me get my family back."

"Im sorry, I really am, but as soon as Weisenbach got a hold of them he killed them. He takes no prisoners" I answered. Flavio shook his head as he repeated no over and over, beginning to cry and shout. That wasn't good. "You're lying! They cant be dead!"

"They are. Unfortunately for you Weisenbach needs your skills to help him continue his forged documents, he obviously values you enough to keep you protected. If I were you I'd change my name and run as far as you can, dont let him catch you. Know this, if I find you forging documents again for any Templar bastard I will not hesitate to end you on the spot" I said. All the sudden the door slammed open, practically shattering, as the two Hessians from before stormed in only half way satisfied seeing as Flavio's scream no doubt altering them.

"You" One of the Hessians snarled. One of them reached for their hip and threw a knife at me. I ducked quickly as the knife sailed out the window, shattering the glass, as I popped back up when all the sudden I heard violent shouting coming from down stairs. My eyes widened as I heard German and I began to panic, how was there more Hessians? Ezio had been down there and if a fight broke out gods knew he probably wouldn't make it. The first man rushed for me, only to get a hidden blade through the throat. As I pulled my blade out I hadn't seen the second Hessian rush towards me and shove me out the window. I winched as a jagged piece of glass cut along my back as I rolled down the roof, the corner of the roof jamming right into the cut as I bit back a scream, ignoring the intense pain that erupted across my back as I fell onto the stone street below, just catching Ezio out of the corner of my eye getting chased by two more Hessians. Fuck. Gritting my teeth I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my back, and began to run after the two Hessians as the one who pushed me out of the window had jumped down and began to chase me. My main worry had been Ezio at the moment.

I shoved my way through the crowd, receiving dirty looks along the way, as Ezio turned down an alleyway, getting away from the crowds, as they followed him. I had to admit they had a hard tims keeping up with Ezio as he had been a fast runner and dodged through the crowd while the Hessians had shoved people to thw ground. Just before I could turn into the ally way the Hessians following me grabbed my cape and threw me into the side of a building. I winched a but as he grabbed my throat and began to choke me, pinning his body to me, as he leaned in.

"(2)frisches Fleisch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu fühlen" He growled.

"(3)Geh und fick dich" I snarled as I brought my knee up, slamming it into his crotch. His grip loosened as he keeled over, allowing me to slit his throat, as I shoved him off me and rushed down the alleyway, looking both ways as I followed the sound of the heavy armor and blades of Hessians. Rounding the corner I found them cornering Ezio as he eyes them both cautiously. I ran forwards as I jumped on one of their backs, wrapping my arms around their neck as Ezio took the opportunity to snag the mans sword while the other had been looking at me, completely distracted, as Ezio lunged at him and struck his arm. Ezio and the one Hessian began to fight as the one I had been choking had grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder. I could feel my wound open even more as I hit the ground. I quickly rolled to the side as he went to catch his breath and reach for me before I jumped up and active my hidden blade, swiping quickly, as it caught my neck. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud and as I turned to help Ezio he had already managed to stab the Hessians through the chest. I watched as he let go of the blade, stumbling backwards some as he fell down the well. I looked at Ezio stunned, he had managed to kill a Hessian on his first try, and he didn't have a scratch on him. I was impressed. I grabbed the second Hessians body and threw him down the well, grabbing Ezio's hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"I thought I told you ti be a distraction" I whisper hissed as he had been besides me. I kept my eyes out, if more Hessians had been here then surely more would come.

"I did, I was playing Cacho when they walked in. One of the guys accused me of cheating and threw their cup only to hit one of the men then blamed it on me" Ezio defended "who were they?"

"German Mercenaties. They're deadly and someone you dont need to mess with" I pointed out "we're going back to the inn know and getting our things. We need to leave now if they're here, more will follow"

"Adelina you're bleeding" Ezio said as he yanked his arm out of my hand and touched my back tenderly "you need to see the dottore"

"No, we fix it on the road, we cant risk more coming" I snapped. I could here Ezio sigh as we quickly made our way to the inn and gathered our things, leaving a few extra Florins as we ran to the stable only to find Equinox being the only one there. I put on his saddle bag before hoping on, Ezio sliding behind me as he was careful to avoid my back before I kicked Equinox into a gallop as we took off down the road back to Firenza.

Translations:  
1)Oh for God's sake that boy is going to be my death. When I find him he will be in a world of trouble  
2)fresh meat. I can't wait to feel you  
3)go fuck yourself


	29. Just help

Equinox had ran non stop, going as fast as he could, before he got tired, the rain pouring down hard as lightening light up the sky, the wind blowing violently, as thunder boomed around us loudly. Luckily this time the area we had stopped at had a small abandoned house tucked up in the woods, barely visible for anyone to see and I knew it was a great hiding spot, any passing Hessians wouldn't notice. I didn't want to stop but Equinox had gotten tired and I had began to feel dizzy. Ezio had been worried though, saying that I had lost quite a bit of blood. I hadn't expected to ge blind sided and thrown out a window by a slow Hessian but it happened. As soon as Equinox stopped Ezio slid off the horse and grabbed me, helping me down as I dug through the satchel and grabbed a needle and stitches.

Ezio kicked open the door as he helped me in, most of the furniture inside gone and half rotted. How long had this house beem sitting here? Ezio luckily found a somewhat clean blanket for me to lay on as I removed my robes and shirt, trying to look at the wound on my back only to find out I couldn't reach or see it, though I could feel a large deep gash across my back towards my hips. Ezio couldn't help but stare at my breasts as I grabbed the needle and prepped the thread before handing it to him, pulling him out of his daze as a light blush crossed hes features.

"You have to stitch me up, I can't reach it yet alone see it" I said. Ezio looked up at me startled.

"I can't stitch you up, I don't know how to. Maybe I should find-" Ezio started, clearly worried, as he took the needle from me and held it in his hand. I could see the nervousness in his eyes as he had done so while I laid on my front.

"There isn't enough time to get a doctor, I need you to do this now. I will guide you through it" I snapped as I felt another wave of dizziness around me. I blinked it away as Ezio suddenly came to my side.

"What do I do? " He asked as he wiped away the blood surrounding it, trying to clean it as best he could.

"Pinch the skin together to close the room and stick the needle through. Continue all the way up as you pull it together and when you're done tie the ends so it doesn't slip. I don't have a lot of stitches so use the amount you have wisely" I said as I closed my eyes, shutting out the somewhat fuzzy world around me. I could feel his hesitation as he pinched the skin together, trying his best not to hurt me, as he slowly stuck the needle through, feeling a little prick on my skin. Ezio said nothing as he continued on, slowly pulling the stitches though, as I laid on the ground for about a half hour. I knew he was trying his best but I hated the fact it took so long and I could feel some of the areas stretched out due to the lack of stitches I had. One thing was for sure, when I got back I would need Leonardo to help make sure it was ok. After the last incident I had with the dottore I didnt want a repeat, I wanted someone I could trust to look over it.

"I did the best I could but I'm no dottore" Ezio said as he finished up, backing away some as I sat back up and pulled my shirt back on.

"Its alright, it'll be fine for now" I grumbled, leaning on the wall. I felt a wave of exhaustion overtake me and I had no doubt it was from bloodloss, the adrenaline wearing off as things had calmed down. I hoped that we didn't have to stay here long but the storm out had raged on, there was no telling how long it would last but it was nasty, as if someone had pissed off the gods. A loud crack of thunder sounded as the house shook, the wind howling. "Please, bring Equinox in. He'll run off, lightening spooks him"

"Of course" Ezio said as he stood up and walked out of the large room, pulling the door shut as best he could against the wind, the rain getting even heavier, as he disappeared. I sighed abd closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"How long has it been since you've last been here?" I heard Anubis ask as I found myself laying on the large bed in the house of Bennu. I found myself here quite a lot actually, if I hadn't been in the field of reeds I was here. "I was beginning to miss you"

"You know me, I'm always busy. There is a lot of work to do to keep the world safe" I answered. Anubis chuckled as he made himself known, stepping into the light. Instead of his normal Jackal headed form he was a man- and a handsome one as well. He had beautiful long black hair that had been slicked back, his beautiful emerald eyes blending with his tan complexion, his jaw line and cheek bones strong as he kept his mischievous smile. Well this was completely new. I felt myself blush a little bit as he held out his hand. I took it had he pulled me up and close to him, one of his hands lightly grazing my cheek.

"Or its because you've been getting close with the boy"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I denied, pushing it away as he chuckled.

"You cannot hide what your heart truly desires Adelina, not from me" Anubis said as he held me close "but now is not the time for that. I wish to spend some time with my consort as well"

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I asked, more like challenged as I stared up at him. He laughed.

"Always the feisty one" He murmured before he tilted my head up, placing his lips on mine, pulling me to a loving and passionate kiss.

*Ezio POV*

I slammed the door shut as I pulled Equinox inside, the storm continuing to rage on, as he fit into the room. I was completely soaked as Equinox shook off a bit before laying on the floor, taking up most of the space. I didn't complain though, Equinox was a fine horse and Adelina loved him dearly, if anything were to happen to him she would surely cause hell. Plus he was our only way home. I looked at Adelina and sighed softly, seeing her past out up against the wall. She looked so peaceful when she slept, relaxed even. Smiling I walked over and carefully picked her up, keeping her close as I was careful to avoid the cut on her back. I don't know what happened for her to get that but I had a feeling it was from that man she had been looking for. At the moment I was glad that she was ok and it hadn't been worse, fighting off those men probably didn't help either. Carrying her around the house I walked up the stairs and found a large room, the bed inside still in a good condition though I I questioned some of the blankets, good thing we had some of our own. I gently laid her down as I heard soft moans come from her lips, what had she been dreaming about? I brushed the hair out of her face as I looked at her peaceful face. She was so beautiful.

Kissing her forehead gently I walked back down stairs to fetch the blankets and to keep Equinox company seeing he had been spooked. He whined and nodded his head, his ears pinned back as another loud crack rattled the house.

"Poor boy, you really are scared" I murmured as I slowly walked towards him. He eyed me curiously as I reached my head out slowly as I petted his snout, calming him down just a bit "don't worry, the storm will be over soon. I hope." Petting him I remembered that Adelina had cared deeply for him, taking care of him as if he were her own child. She would song to him all the time to calm his nerves whenever he was spoked, taking her time to clean him and brush him, just talking away "maybe a song will help, my German isnt the best but I picked up the song from hearing her sing it to you all the time. (1)Nonna nonna, meine Kleine, der Engel bringt sie zum Schlafen wenn der Engel sie jetzt schlafen lässt, wo sie klein ist Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie alleine einschlafen. Als ich geboren wurde, wurde ich auf See geboren Ich wurde unter den Türken und unter den Mauren geboren. Die Person, die sagte, Kind kommt zu mir, nahm mich und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Ein Zigeuner kam voraus "Mädchen, für dich gibt es einen Berg aus Gold" Ich hob die Hacke auf und fing an zu hacken Ich habe kein Silber und nicht einmal Gold gefunden.  
Ich würde gerne wieder zu Windeln zurückkehren um den zu küssen, der mich geküsst hat "Zigeuner, du wusstest nicht, wie man göttlich ist Wer in Bedrängnis geboren wird, stirbt trostlos. “ Nonna nonna, meine Kleine will schlafen gehen wenn ich sie jetzt schlafen lege, wo sie klein ist Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie selbst einschlafen. Ninna nanna und jetzt kommt Mammone Jetzt kommt der alte Säufer  
Ein Säufer, der Menschen betrunken macht Lass dieses Kind jetzt einschlafen Und nonna nonna, schlafen und wachsen Jetzt kommt das Meer, das Fisch bringt, bringt den Fisch und bringt die Jungfrauen Schau, wie schön mein Kind ist Nonna, mein Kind, der Engel legt sie schlafen Nein, wenn er sie jetzt schlafen lässt, wo sie klein ist Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie selbst schlafen. Deine Mutter wollte dich verärgern als sie herausfand, dass du mich gewählt hast Nimm diese Frau, die sie dir geben wollen Wer ist anmutiger und schöner als ich nimm sie anmutig und gnädig etwas kurz vom Gürtel wenn sie ihr ein paar Röcke macht Sie spart Seide, Fäden und Nähte  
Nonna nonna, mein Kind, der Engel legt sie schlafen wenn er sie jetzt einschläfert, wo sie klein ist Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie alleine schlafen Ich möchte, dass das Meer mich ertränkt und Nachrichten von mir würde es nicht geben und nach einem Jahr würde mich die Welle wegschicken  
auf einem Felsen, von den Fischen gefressen. So viel Gestank würde niemand in die Nähe kommen  
nur mein kleiner Junge würde kommen Er würde kommen und ich würde wieder zum Leben erwecken  
Würde mich schöner machen als ich war Nonna, mein kleines Mädchen, der Engel legt sie schlafen Nein, wenn er sie jetzt schlafen lässt, wo sie klein ist Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie selbst einschlafen. Samstag heißt glückliches Herz für den, der eine schöne Frau hat  
Wer eine schöne Frau hat, singt die ganze Zeit Wer Geld hat, zählt immer  
Arm mich, ich singe oder zähle nicht  
Ich habe eine hässliche ohne irgendetwas gewählt. Mein Mädchen, geh schlafen Der Engel legt sie schlafen."

Equinox let out a soft grunt, nodding his head, as he nickered and nudged my face as he breathed on me. I felt him lick my face as I continued to pet his neck. I smiled as his wars slightly straightened up.

"I think that means you like me, at least I hope it does. You're an interesting one alright" I said as Equinox let out a whine and pointed his head up towards the stairs. "I know, im worried about her too. If there is one thing you and I both know about Adelina is that she can handle anything. She'll be alright, we've both seen it, and I bet you even carried her out of it a few times"

Equinox only laid his head in my lap as he went to sleep, petting him for about a couple of hours before I got up carefully and slipped upstairs, back to where Adelina was laying. I smiled softly as I looked down at her sleeping form before laying the blanket over her and climbing into the bed next to her, carefully wrapping my arms around her as I held her close. Something about it felt right, perfect, as a piece of me felt as if it were back in its place like it was meant to be there. This was calm, soothing, and just what I wanted to feel: holding her like the world depended on it. I listened to the raging storm go on as I slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

I found myself standing in a large field of Golden Wheat, a flock of cranes flying high in the sky as they crowed softly, the setting sun sitting along the horizon as it shone a beautiful golden red color. Where was I? I had never seen this place before im my entire life, I had to be dreaming, this had to be a dream. All of the sudden a deep voice came from behind me, startling me out of my awe, as I turned around. I fell to the ground on my ass as I looked up wide eyed. In front of me was a tall, muscular bronze skinned man dressed in jewels I had never seen before but what scared me was his head... He had the head of a dog, the fur a silk black, as his piercing emerald green eyes stared down at me.

"Welcome Ezio, ive been looking forwards to meeting you" the man- thing- said.

"W-who are you? What are you? Wh-hat do you want with me?" I asked, stuttering a bit as I continued to sit on the ground as I trembled a bit. He was scary looking. "Im dreaming, this has to be, there is no way this is real.."

"Oh but it is. Your soul is currently in another area right now. Don't worry your body is safe, as for who I am you will wait until you are truly ready to know that information. I am not here to hurt you im merely here to talk" He answered as I called down a bit. I looked up at him curiously.

"Talk about what exactly?" I asked. The man turned and began to walk away, gesturing for me to follow. I got up and walked by his side, not to sure the reason but I did, though I felt that whoever or whatever this was wouldn't harm me.

"Adelina" He answered. My eyes widened as my heart started to race.

"What's going on? Is she in danger?" I asked, panicking a bit. The man shook his head.

"No Adelina is not in danger, not for a while anyways, but Adelina is more then capable of handling herself. She always has been"

"Then what exactly about?"

"I came to you to get to know you. Adelina cares about you a lot, more then you can know, and more then shes even willing to admit" He started "As you are well aware Adelina's faith is not one of Christianity or Catholicism. I am her Patron God and it is my job to help guide her and protect her. With that being said I keep a close eye on the people close to Adelina and you are one of them. She is a special girl"

"That she is" I said as I smiled fondly, a slight smile on my face "very special"

"Shes much more then that, more then you can imagine. That is for Adelina to tell you when the time comes, if she feels that she should. I care deeply for Adelina and I would absolutely hate to see something bad happen to her"

"I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her" I admitted, not caring that I had let that slip out so easily. The man nodded.

"I know you wouldn't. I have seen you when Adelina was in her darkest times, caring for her when she was alone, tending to her when she was hurt. That has earned respect from myself because of that. Like I said, I came to see the man she so cares deeply for, and I appreciate what you do for her when I cannot, but all Adelina knows is your- what she calls- Casanova ways and that you help her from time to time. Stop this, prove to her and show her that those old ways are over, so that she doesnt need to feel the constant turmoil she's in"

"I am, I will" I said quickly, causing him to smile a bit.

"I came here to warm you though as well. I am Adelina's patron, to help guide snd care for her but to also protect her. Know that if in any way you hurt Adelina I will come for you and make you feel the same pain you caused. When it comes to her I don't take these things lightly, you will not like my wrath if you push to far, I am not someone to mess with" The man said. Though his tone was calm and steady, gentle even, I could hear the warning edge in his voice. I felt terror race through me as he said that, I didn't even want to begin to fathom what he might try and do.

"I understand, you have my word I will never harm or hurt her" I said. The man stopped and smiled as he stood in front of me, looking down.

"Good. I will see you again Ezio, let's hope it is on a good foot. Take care" He said and with that he disappeared.

I shot up as thunder rattled the sky once more, the house briefly becoming bright. My heart raced as I looked down seeing Adelina still in my arms only bow she was trying to hold onto me, still soft moans escaping her lips. What was she dreaming about? What I seen had to be a dream, it was a dream, but how come it felt so real. Continuing to look down at Adelina I smiled, making my own little vow.

"I will never hurt you as long as I live bella, you mean everything in the world to me, and if I ever hurt you I give you full permission to do as you wish with me" I whispered softly. I would never hurt her, if I did I'd be a damn fool. I would keep her safe. Knowing now that Adelina cares deeply for me had made my heart flutter in my chest, a light blush covering my cheeks. This gave me a lot of hope and after today she pulled me away from getting myself killed which had confirmed it. Now it was time to return the favor.

Translations  
1)Nonna nonna, my little one, the angel puts her to sleep  
if the angel puts her to sleep now that she is small  
when she is big she will fall asleep on her own.   
When I was born, I was born at sea  
I was born among the Turks and among the Moors,   
The person who said, child come to me,   
took me and picked me up in their arms.   
A gypsy came to foretell  
“Girl, for you there is a mountain of gold”   
I picked up the hoe and I began to hoe  
I didn’t find silver and not even gold.   
I would like to return again to swaddling clothes  
in order to kiss the one that kissed me  
“Gypsy, you didn’t know how to divine  
who is born afflicted, dies desolate”  
Nonna nonna, my little one wants to go to sleep  
if I put her to sleep now that she is small  
when she is big she will fall asleep herself.   
Ninna nanna and now comes Mammone  
Now comes the old man drunkard   
A drunkard that makes people drunk  
make this child fall asleep right now  
And nonna nonna, sleep and grow  
Now comes the sea that brings fish  
brings the fish and brings the damsels  
Look look how beautiful my child is  
Nonna, my child, the angel puts her to sleep  
Noo, if he puts her to sleep now that she is small  
When she is big, she’ll sleep herself.   
Your mother wanted to upset you  
when she found out that you chose me  
Take this woman that they want to give you [as a wife]   
who is more graceful and more beautiful than me  
take her graceful and gracious  
a bit short from the belt  
if she makes her some skirts  
she saves on silk, threads, and sewings  
Nonna nonna, my child, the angel puts her to sleep  
if he puts her to sleep now that she is small  
When she is big she will sleep alone  
I would like that the sea drown me  
and news of me there would not be  
and after one year the wave would send me away  
on top of a rock, eaten by the fish.   
So much of the stench nobody would come near  
only my little boy would come  
He would come and I would come back to life  
Would make me more beautiful than I was  
Nonna, my little girl, the angel puts her to sleep  
No, if he puts her to sleep now that she’s small  
when she is big she will fall asleep herself.   
Saturday is called happy heart  
for he who has a beautiful wife  
who has a beautiful wife sings all the time  
who has money always counts  
Poor me, I do not sing or count  
I have chosen and ugly one without anything.   
My girl, go to sleep  
The angel puts her to sleep.


	30. We need to get home

*Adelina POV*  
I woke up to the sound of heavy rain pounding against the walls. I felt completely refreshed and relaxed, a light flush on my face. Sitting up I felt a slight sting in my back as I found myself in a rather large yet halfway broken and old bed. How did I get here? Getting up I walked out of the room and found myself in a hallway, a narrow set of stairs to my left. Where was Ezio? Panic set in a little bit as I cautiously walked down the stairs, keeping my eyes out for anything. By the time I reached the bottom of the steps I had heard whispering, gentle and caring, and as I peered around the corner I had seen Ezio had been feeding Equinox as he gently petted him, trying his best to keep him calm. I smiled softly as I walked into the room as I came up behind Ezio, crouching down next to him, as he spoke softly in Italian.

"You better not be teaching Equinox bad habits" I said. Ezio jumped up startled as he shouted a bit, looking around with wide eyes as he fell on his ass and stumbled along the ground. I laughed in amusement, ignoring the slight pains in my back as I did. This was just to funny. Once Ezio saw me he glared at me playfully though not to happy.

"You scared me cara mia, why would you do that? I thought someone else was in the house" Ezio sighed out as I tried to stop my laughing.

"It was hahaha it was to perfect I haha I had to" I laughed out, trying to catch my breath. I slowed a little bit but I didn't stop as I wiped the tears away from my eyes "(1)Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen hahaha es war unbezahlbar hahahhahahaha"

"What did I ever do to you?" Ezio cried out playfully has he held his chest, a playfully hurt look in his eyes, being dramatic as ever "(2)Dimmi bella, come posso aggiustare il modo in cui ti ho offeso?"

"I thought it'd be funny" I answered as I calmed down some before slowly sitting on the ground next to him "Thank you for taking care of him, he doesn't spook easy but storms get to him"

"It's not a problem, I know how much he means to you" Ezio answered as Equinox continued to play with him. I smiled softly, letting it fade as Ezio looked back up at me. 

"He likes you. Be lucky, he doesn't like many" I said. Ezio just beamed, he seemed happy about that as he continued to pet Equinox. Ezio must have been a good one then, sure I knew he was a good man and in the future he'd be an even greater man, his future bride was lucky. I don't know why that thought popped into my mind or why it had hurt so much but it did. We sat in a comfortable silence as I watched he and Equinox play before I looked out the window, the skies still a dark gray as the rain still unrelentless. "How long was I out?"

"A day and a half. You must have been really tired, though the rain hasn't stopped yet" Ezio answered as he reached behind me and began to lift the back of my shirt as he peered behind me, looking at my wound "I think that does need to get looked at soon, I wish I could have done a better job."

"Its alright" I said as I looked at him in disbelief "I was out for a day?"

"Si. And the rain hasn't stopped yet"

"Damn. We need to leave soon, we cant keep the rain from holding us back if we don't get home then Giovanni will worry" I said. Ezio only nodded as a worried look crossed his features, one I hadnt seen from him in a while. To be honest it was rare to see him look like that. I eyed him cautiously "whats bugging you?"

"Just.... I can only Imagine how father and mother are going to react when I get home. No doubt they will be furious" Ezio admitted as he stopped petting Equinox and looked at me worriedly "don't get me wrong, I don't think I now think this was a stupid idea because it wasn't, I'd do it again if given the chance, but I know they wont be happy with me"

"I will talk to them, don't worry about it" I said. Ezio looked at me stunned, not expecting for me to say that. He looked at me as if I had been some sort of Saint or Angel. He didn't say it but I could see it in his eyes, the way he had looked at me- the way he always looked at me- had shown me so. Was I blind to this all before? Why had I just been seeing this now? Maybe this was a mistake, it had to be, that I was just imagining it because of all those intimate moments between one another. Gods I knew this was going to happen, I knew it and yet it happened.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would" I answered as I looked at him confused "why wouldnt I? You're one of the only other truly close friends I have besides Madeleine. What you did was reckless, that I'll admit, but you helped me and you saved me and patched me up. No one has ever done that before. In fact, you just proved to me what I initially thought all along. Leave your father to me"

"I... Grazie, Adelina" Ezio said as he smiled at me, leaning a bit closer as his gave had gotten closer to mine. I froze as my heart raced in my chest, practically hammering, as I began to feel a buzz. His eyes pierce mine as he stared at me perfectly content but hidden inside those beautiful golden brown eyes I swore I saw something else linger in them: I saw adoration, respect, equality, concern but there was just something else and I couldn't quite place it. My mind was going nuts with trying to figure out what it was. The world around us seemed to fade away and the only thing in the room was him. I admit Ezio was the most handsome and sinful man I had ever seen but he was much more then that, something that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. He was loyal, protective, persistent no matter what he had been going after, he may have been a little slow to pick up on certain things but he had nonetheless been smart. He cared deeply for his family and would do anything to keep them safe and out of harms way. Sure he had been a Casanova and went from girl to girl but he had the bravery to go out and follow his heart, do what made him happy as he searched for love. He was passionate and lived in the moment, never being to tied down and he got along with damn near everyone. Sure he got in fights but he was still growing, still learning, and having fun while he could. He remembered to keep fun in his life and though he didn't know it now he was strong both mentally and emotionally. He was there. Their hadn't been one day where Ezio hadn't been by my side outside of missions and when I needed him or his help he would drop everything and help me "it just shocks me that you'd do such a thing. Facing my father's wrath isn't the easiest"

"No need to thank me Ezio. Besides, it isnt the first time I faced your father's wrath, do you not remember the time I got back from running errands for Taunte Greta and he had been pissed at both you and Federico? I stepped in and had to put him in his place" I chuckled, Ezio doing the same.

"You're the only woman thats done that to him and managed to live about it, I was shocked he didn't go off on you but I think he knew better"

"Well now he will hold that over my head now but I couldn't let that happen to you too, I know you both didnt do anything" I pointed out.

"Father wouldn't have believed you if you hadn't shown him proof. Good thing you happened to see" Ezio chuckled.

"That is true, though he did pull another one of his pranks at the bank" I added as Ezio laughed and shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. I liked this, this contentment between us, as we fell into another comfortable silence as we stared into each other's eyes. I hadn't even noticed I had leaned forward until I felt Ezio's lips on mine, covering them completely, as this kiss had been gentle at first. I savored the felling of his lips as I caved in and kissed back. Ezio leaned in for more as he deepened the kiss, placing his hand gently under my chin as he lightly held it up. I sighed softly as his gentle kisses became a but more hungry but loving all the same, this wasn't lust this was something more. I could feel the longing and the passion and something much more within it. Something I never felt but I needed. I don't know how long we had been that way but I broke the kiss, jumping up completely startled as the front door slammed open.

"(3)Schau dir das an, Männer" a deep voice said from behind me, speaking fluent German. Both of us snapped our head up as we looked at the three Hessians that had barged in, each a disgusting grin on their faces, as they eyed us. I instantly jumped up and placed myself between them and Ezio, blade already in hand. "Ich denke, wir haben etwas Privates unterbrochen, vielleicht sollten wir uns ihnen anschließen und ihnen Gesellschaft leisten"

"(4)Wie erbärmlich ist er? Wenn er sich hinter eine solche Frau kauert, wird er gerettet" the second one mocked as he cast a sneering glaze towards Ezio. Oh hell no.

"(5)Es hat mich schon eine Weile gejuckt, die Berührung einer Frau zu spüren, das wird Spaß machen" The third one chimed in as Equinox stood up. I glanced outside to see it still pouring, Equinox wasn't going to like this at all but it was either that or deal with surprise Hessian visits and I could only hold them off for so long. Ezio did get lucky with the one and I didnt want to push my luck.

"Take Equinox and go" I snapped at Ezio as I guided him towards the door in the back. I needed to get him out and now as I kept my eye on the three, watching them step forwards as they threw their weapons down. In there eyes I could see they thought I was weak.

"Adelina no, Im not going to leave you alone" Ezio started before I cut him off.

"Go now!" I snapped. Ezio went silent as he slipped out, the men focused on me. I grunted as two of the three men lunged for me. I dropped to thr ground and rolled forwards in between one of the mens legs, quickly slicing the inside of his thighs. The man screamed as he instantly fell to the ground. Popping back up on my feet the second man turned and reached for my cape only to be met with me grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards as I grabbed a fistful of the mans hair and slammed his face into the wall as a loud booming crack came from the nosie and his body went limp.

"(6)Du kämpfst wie ein Krieger, bist du sicher, dass du kein Hessier bist?" The third man asked as I turned to face him. I sneered.

"(7)Zum Teufel bin ich eines von euch ekelhaften Schweinen" I spat as we circled each other, eying one another cautiously to wait for the others next move. I gripped the handle of my blade tightly as I stepped forwards and swung, the man stepping back as he reached down and grabbed what looked to be a large piece of wood as he instantly threw it at me. I side stepped quickly as he took the opportunity to lunge forward and grabbed my waist before slamming me to the wall. I hissed a bit as I felt the wound reopen. The man managed to pin my wrists to the wall as he pressed his body up against mine. Without hesitation I slammed my head forwards and hit him square in the nose. The man let go as he stumbled back and blinked as I kicked him and sent him flying into a broken beam, impaling him on the spot. Without even thinking I ran out of the house and into the pouring rain as I ran out of the woods and to the dirt road, taking it in the direction of Firenza. The mud sloshed beneath my feet as I tried not to slip but the rain had been blurring my vision and made a mess of the road. I could feel some of the blood gush down my back. Granted I could feel my wound had been healing quite fast it still didn't help I had reopened it.

The trees shook in the wind as another flash of lightening briefly broke the black sky. It wasn't until I heard the thundering of hooves coming my way did I look up to see a man on a black horse race towards me, sword in hand. Ezio. As soon as he was close he brought Equinox to a halt as I had gabbed Ezio's arm and pulled myself up as I settled comfortably behind him, wrapping my arms around his toned waist, gods to feel a body like his under my fingers was a gift. What was he still doing here? I told him to run so why was he back?

"I know you told me to go but bella but I couldnt leave you like that, I couldn't" Ezio said worriedly. I shook my head.

"Its alright, just go, before more show up" I said. Ezio nudged Equinox forwards as he took off into a gallop. I smiled as I held onto Ezio, he had come back for me. Despite the danger of the Hessians and the storm he had turned right back around to come get me, he didn't leave me. When I had told other novices and assassins to run ahead and leave they did so without hesitation but Ezio didn't seem to care and with the determined look on his face he was about to fight off whatever remaining Hessians there were until he got to me. Deep down I could feel it was true.

.....................

By the time we had reached Firenza the storm had lessened only a bit, not as heavy or as severe as earlier, as we rode in. We had gone straight to Leonardo's as we left Equinox in his small garden while Ezio had helped me into his workshop. Something didnt feel quite right about my wound, it felt different, what had been going on? When Ezio threw open the door Leonardo had looked up in shock as Juliet who immediately started to clear one of the many cluttered tables, already taking me from Ezio and leading me to the table as I peeled off my robes and shirt. Leonardo's eyes nearly widened from shock at my sudden nakedness as I laid on the table, my back up.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked as he looked at Ezio.

"She... Fell out of a broken window and the glass managed to cut her. I told her we should see a dottore but she insisted on you" Ezio answered honestly as Juliet reached out, examining the wound.

"Good thing you didn't see one, I know a couple of them would absolutely make this worse then it should be" Juliet said as I hissed a bit as she undid the stitching "I assume you stitched this up"

"She insisted on it"

"Well this is odd" Juliet muttered. I looked up at her curiously, what was it? I could see her puzzled expression yet it seemed as if her puzzle was slowly coming together.

"What is it?" Leonardo asked curiously as he loomed over the wound.

"It looks like the wound is infected but with an infection like this.... You shouldn't be alive right now. Its like its slowed" Juliet said in shock.

"What can I say, I must be lucky" I replied as Ezio came over. Out of instinct I reached for his hand. He looked at me curiously but didn't take his hand back, instead he let me hold it. I was grateful honestly even if I wouldn't say that out loud. His presence had always calmed me down and soothed me, that was just who he was.

"Leonardo, go grab that salve I made you earlier as well as a needle and more stitching" Juliet said as Leonardo nodded and quickly rushed off. Juliet looked at Ezio, almost a slight disapproving glare. Almost. To be honest I wasnt sure what kind of look she was giving him "You, go back to your father. He isnt happy with you at the moment, everyone's been looking for you"

"I know" Ezio admitted as he squeezed my hand.

"I will deal with Giovanni, if Ezio hadn't run off when he did to find me then I would be dead right now. He saved me, he will not get punished for this. I'll see through to that" I said. Juliet only looked at me a bit stunned as Ezio smiled "we go together, you will not face this alone and if he punishes you then he'll have to punish me too"

Not to long after Leonardo came back down and handed Juliet all she asked for. I didnt flinch when the salve was applied though it did burn a little as I waited for her to stitch me up. Ezio stayed by me the entire time as he kept me calm. How. How had he done that to me? Why? I needed to clear my mind as I thought of what to say to Giovanni, well rather, how to say it. Anubis let this be an easy night I thought.

Translations  
1)You should have seen your face  
2) tell me bella, how can I fix the way I offended you?  
3)look at this, men;I think we interrupted something private, maybe we should join and keep them company  
4)how pathetic is he? cowering behind a woman like that'll save him  
5)i've been itching to feel a womans touch for a while, this'll be fun  
6)You fight like a warrior, are you sure you're not a Hessian  
7)like hell I'm one of you disgusting pigs

Hey guys, so since tomorrow is Thanksgiving im thinking about publishing a chapter OR skipping it and giving you two chapters in Friday. Let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chap, it was kinda hectic as I was placed into *socialization* today and this was the most I could get done. Anywho. Love yaaaaaaa and enjoy.


	31. A fathers anger and true mates

I had stayed in Leonardo's work shop as we waited out the storm, the rain finally stopping as the first rays of sunshine peered through the gray clouds. I threw my shirt and robes back on, sliding off the table, as Ezio and I walked out of the shop. I had thanked Juliet for patching me up in which she only smiled and said that soon we would need to talk. I had lead Equinox back to the stable at Aunt Greta's as Ezio helped me undo the saddle and bridal. While he gave Equinox a quick brush I filled up his feeder with oats and some hay. Digging into my saddlebag I pulled out a braided black cord necklace with five silverish white beads along the front. Holding it in my hands I turned around and walked over to Ezio as I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me curiously as I held the necklace out to him, his eyes widening a bit as he stopped what he was doing and took it from me.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Its your birthday gift, I was going to wait but after you came back for me... I couldn't wait. I made it for you," I answered.

"Its beautiful, I love it" Ezio said as he grinned, already putting it around his neck. I felt giddy as I watched it settle right along his collar bone. Something about seeing him where what I made just made me so happy "I'm going to wear it everyday. It'll be my good luck charm" 

Ezio gave me a smile as we finished up with Equinox before we made our way to the house. When we first stepped in everything was quiet, nobody had been around, which in itself was odd enough. This house had never been this quiet or empty aside from sleeping and seeing it was nearly evening time had worried me. I walked next to Ezio, watching him stand tall, as he made his way into the living room, Maria on the couch knitting something together as Petruccio played on the floor content as can be. As soon as Petruccio saw me he grinned and jumped up, squealing in excitement as he jumped up on my legs asking if I had another feather for him. I chuckled as I leaned down carefully and pulled out a hawk feather from the inside pocket of my robes as Maria looked up and gave me a smile before giving her son a look before getting up and hugging him, sighing softly as she held him tightly. She was worried about him, that wasnt to hard to see as she radiated concern though she held herself high before letting him know that Giovanni was in his office and that he wished to speak with Ezio. He only nodded as we began to walk towards the office and I could tell his confidence shake some with each step. I gave his arm a reassuring squeeze to let him know it would be alright and that I was by his side. I could tell that helped him a little bit as Ezio pulled open the door and we walked into his office before he shut the door quietly. Ezio stood next to me as Giovanni was bent over his desk writing a letter. Ezio took in a deep breath as he cleared his throat causing Giovanni to look up, a stern expression on his face as soon as his eyes met Ezio's causing Ezio to lower his head a bit.

"Father" Ezio said softly as Giovanni set his quill down and leaned back in his chair, looking at him with those sharp eyes.

"Ezio, so glad you could make it back" Giovanni said, his voice like stone "tell me, where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere. The whole city was looking for you"

"I went with Adelina" Ezio answered as he swallowed back a bit of fear, bis voice barely wavering. He was owning up to what he had done.

"You know better then to follow ber outside of Firenza" Giovanni pointed out.

"I know father but I couldn't let Adelina go out on her own" Ezio said "she shouldn't have to be alone while she hunts the man who killed her parents"

"You told him about that?" Giovanni asked a but to harshly as his glossy eyes looked over at me. He may be my father jn law but he would not look at me like that or question me. I nodded as I maintained eye contact, warning him.

"Yes I did, because he kept getting suspicious of where I was going. I told you he had been getting this way" I answered as I returned his gaze, not backing down at all. Giovanni looked back at Ezio.

"You were told not to leave Firenza, you disobeyed me, you will need to be punished. I am very disappointed in you, I thought you knew better then that" Giovanni started as Ezio nodded his head.

"Yes father"

"Go now, I will speak with you later I still have to think of your punishment" Giovanni said as Ezio nodded and sulked out of the room.

"Don't punish Ezio-" I started only for Giovanni to cut me off as he looked at me, a very upset look on his face.

"Adelina don't. As much as I appreciate your input Ezio is my son and I will deal with him accordingly. Ezio was not supposed to leave Firenza at all, he did not listen" Giovanni pointed out as he sat forwards again and went to grab his quill.

"He saved me Giovanni" I snapped suddenly "if Ezio hadn't have come I would have died. He killed a Hessian, a fucking Hessian, on his first try and was ok. He patched me up and on top of that when I told him to run and go on without me he turned right back around and came for me despite the danger. What Ezio did by leaving was stupid and reckless, I will admit that, but he showed a lot more courage then anyone I have ever met"

"What are you suggesting then Adelina?" Giovanni asked as he out his quill back down.

"I know you wanted to wait to make him an Assassin but you're putting away something that could really help us. My lie to him can only go so far, he will find out the truth, its better to tell him now rather then wait. Ive seen what it can do to people who wait to say something, the trust gone. Ezio does not deserve the punishment for helping me, he did what was right"

"That is something I cant do, he is to reckless and most of all he didn't listen. That is to much of a risk and I will not send in my son somewhere dangerous. He is not ready" Giovanni countered.

"Then I will get him ready and I will cool his temper, you know I can. Nobody has ever managed to kill a Hessian on their first try and not get a scratch on them or have they ever risked their own lives to come back and get someone"

"I understand how remarkable that is and I am impressed myself at what he did, thankful even that he saved you, and because of that I won't punish him but I will not reward him and put him in the order when he is still young and reckless"

"I was in the order since I was five and I knew some other children who joined around thirteen years old" I pointed out.

"That is you and because of that you didn't have much of a child hood. I want to my children to enjoy life before they are thrust into this and until Ezio can manage to not be reckless he will remain uninvolved"

"I was sent here to help you build back up you and your brothers rite"

"And we appreciate the help and your suggestions but Ezio is my son and I will do what I have to do for him. That is final"

"Not letting him in on this will only make things worse. I was asked to help you and I am doing all I can to help but we need more people like Ezio otherwise this will all collapse. I stand by what I said, he will be a great Assassin, he's going to be the change thats needed."

"You will continue training him but he will not know yet. That is the last I want to hear on this subject Adelina, my decision is final"

"You're making a mistake. I get you worry, I really do, but he will eventually have to do this. You cannot shield him forever Giovanni"

"Eventually, but not now. I know how to take care of and raise my family"

"Then what is the point of my help if you won't take it?" I asked feeling annoyed and defeated. Why? Why had he been fighting against me with this? I understood his frustration as a parent but I was here to help him with that. Ezio had proved himself, it was more then enough, the only reckless thing he did was chase after me. I wouldn't give up but this had been unfair "Flavio is alive, he was forced to forge papers for Weisenbach after he killed his family. He's using ships and merchant stands under the name Enzo D'angelo da Venezia. From what I understand hes going to be transporting medicine and weapons within the goods hes using as a cover. I am not sure of the names of the ships but they are sailing from Roma. Weisenbach may be trying to strike up another sickness here to carry out his experience, if that is the case he'll settle in Italy permanently and then he will be your problem as well. Italy is not ready for the Weisenbach family"

"I will keep my eyes out then. Have Greta get word out to her informants"

"That's what I was planning on doing"

"Adelina-" Giovanni started, sighing a bit as I could hear a bit of sorrow in his voice, almost as if he realized he said something wrong. I didnt wait, I had already turned on my heels and walked out of the room as I slammed the door shut and stormed out of the house. I couldn't keep my anger down as Maria looked up at in surprise. I made my way through the crowd as I pulled up, not wanting to be seen, as I made my way towards the hidden room under the church. I needed time to think and time to cool off and clear my head, being alone was the best thing for me and I had been long overdue for meditation.

I made my way towards the sewer, making sure no one saw me as I lifted the lid and dropped down and pulled the lid shut. I held out my hand as I called out to the fire, the red and black flame enveloping my hand, as I made my way towards the cavern. I stepped over the few fallen stones as water dripped on the floor, adding to the already growing puddles. Once I reached the door I pushed it open before slipping inside. The room had been a bit messy from the last time Ezio and I had been here, the thought making me blush, but I push the thought away as I pulled out a few of the candles and light them, putting them in a circle before I sat down in the center.

I crossed my legs as I sat up straighter, taking a deep breath in as I closed my eyes, the glow of the fire peeking through my eye lids as I began to focus on my breathing and began to concentrate, allowing myself to become open and aware to anything anyone wanted to say to me.

The room was large as sunlight poured through a large arched window off to the side, Ezio sitting in a chair, as he looked tired and heart broken. Sorrow lingered in his eyes as his hair was a mess and his stubble had gotten a bit more prominent and disheveled as his clothes had been crumpled though they had been strange clothes- clothes I had never seen before. All around the room were odd shaped paintings and large dressers decorated with vases, candles, and crystals. On the large silk bed was a beautiful woman with sharp and strong features, her white hair laid out around her like a halo as strange drawings had lined her tank skin when I noticed one of Anubis on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed as I had noticed long tubes attached to these odd bulky with flashing colors and strange lines as some odd noise filled the air, a strange blond woman curled up against her side. Who was this woman? That was when I noticed that Ezio had been holding the woman's hand as tears had slipped down his face. I would have felt some pang of jealousy but instead... I felt relieved, happy, and part of me felt this was right as something deep within me rang true. This felt right. What was going on. 

"Nyx... Il mio amore... please wake up. Wake up for me. I know this is hard for you and that you went through hell that landed you here.... but bella... You're strong. You are so incredibly strong, I know you won't admit it, but you are. I know that you can get through this because you've proven it before over and over, it is one of the many things I have admire about you. I need you to wake up for me bella, I am not as strong as you I need you and I need you to help me up, to guide me. I can't do this without you and I won't do this without you. Our kids need you. You have so many people here that need you and love you and want you back. It's killing me seeing you like this... I can't... Amore I can't see you like this so lifeless and still... laying helplessly in this bed.... It's eating me away. I miss your smile, I miss hearing your laugh when you pick on me for being a dork... I miss your sarcastic humor even if you use it to pick on me and tease me. I just want to hold you again and keep you close. I know... this is my fault, I let you get into this mess because I didn't get to you in time and it's not right of me to ask you to wake up but please... I feel incomplete without you, I don't feel like i'm whole... mia rosa, please... I need you"

I watched as he poured his heart out to this girl as if she meant everything in the entire world to him. Sobs racked his body as I felt my heart twist and clench, not liking how hurt he had been. It wasn't right and it wasn't his fault at all, I just knew it wasn't. What was I watching? What purpose was this for? After watching him pour his heart out to this girl I thought I would have been upset but part of me felt very relieved. odd. I looked at the girl as she felt very, very familiar as if I had known her from somewhere, but I didn't, I had never met this girl before in my life and surely I would have remembered the white hair and art on her skin. It did suit her though, it really did. That's when it clicked as I stared at her even more. She was... me. I could feel the power radiate from her, the same power that I had felt deep within me. But how? how was this me? When was this me? Questions filled my mind as the images faded.

I gasped as I opened my eyes, looking around as I had found myself back in the cavern, the candles now melted down to the very bottom, as I had seen Anubis standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I looked up at Anubis with wide eyes, my head still swimming, as I tried to focus but couldn't.

"What.." I stared as Anubis cut me off.

"You saw a glimpse of the future" Anubis answered "how you saw that is beyond me, though you have that ability, you have never once used it. I am unsure of how you triggered it but you did. Seeing your future self can be dangerous and since you are a Phoenix it is a but more dangerous as your power clashes yet recognizes itself."

"So that woman..."

"Its you, your name Nyx Ashlynn Auditore. Mother of going on four children now" Anubis answered as he smiled softly.

"And Ezio, he.." I started. So, Ezio and I got married in the future? We had a family? What about in this time, would anything happen in this life or would it never come to be? All those feelings I had felt towards Ezio before... They weren't fake and it wasnt just because we shared an intimate moment. This had been much more then I thought... This had been serious, I had really lo- liked him.

"As it so appears you have found your true mate" Anubis answered with a small smile "time is always running, all these era's are going at the same time though in the physical plane it does not seem like it"

"What is a true mate?" I asked curiously, my heart beating faster ik my chest. It almost felt as if I couldn't breathe, I wanted to know the answer but at the same time I didn't. This was all so much to take it at once.

"Yes, you are a special creature and because you are so involved you dedicate yourself to one person. Your true mate is your other half, your eternal soul mate, and any time you are reborn they will always return with you. They are there to love you and protect you for your entire life and will devote all of themselves to you. Bayek was supposed to be your true mate but he forfeited his right to that when he stayed with his son Khemu in the field of reeds. Malik and Altair were to be put to the test but it was not meant to be as you could see. Now Ezio and Federico are up to the test, if they fail you will move onto the next. You require true and genuine companionship, one of your own kind so that you aren't alone. You are the only ome of your kind which requires that special attention. They will make you feel loved, like you are on top of the world, and that everything os perfect despite everything. They will bring you peace, calm, comfort. But enough of that for now you need rest and this is a lot of information"

"Of course Anubis" I said as I bowed my head. My head still swam as my mind kept thinning of what I saw. I thought I heard him whisper Im sorry as I felt him place his fingers on my forehead, feeling the power radiate through me, as my mind went blank. He let go as I shook my head, looking around the room completely confused as I saw Anubis standing in front of me. I looked up confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was meditating" I asked as Anubis helped me up. He nodded as he gave me a sad smile.

"You were but you were so stressed you could not think straight. Give it a rest today you need it, youve done much to exhaust yourself"

I nodded as I stumbled a but and shook my head as I began to walk back out of the room and into the tunnel system. What had happened? I couldn't remember anything as my mind had seemed blank. Last thing I remembered was getting into an somewhat heated argument with Giovanni as I had stormed out. Why had I been arguing with Giovanni? I couldn't remember at all as I kept my eye out for the sewer lid so I could go home, I was in desperate need for sleep.

*Ezio POV*

I sat in my window still as I leaned against the side, my leg propped up as my arm rested on it while I stares outside and into the semi bustling streets. Firenza had not been busy today. I felt the guilt rise up in me as I watched Adelina storm out of the house a while ago, I could feel her anger as it shook me. It was my fault, I got into this mess and she defended me. Part of me thought maybe I should have listened and stayed home the other more dominating part had told me to keep Adelina safe and if I hadn't have gone who knows if she would have come back to us. Then i would have been completely worried. I grew anxious seeing as Adelina hadn't returned yet. I wanted to go out hut to keep my farther happy I stayed in my room the whole time, right at this window.

"Ezio" I heard father say softly as he knocked on the door. I didnt say anything as I heard it open, father waking in and up to me slowly. Oh boy, here he came to give me my punishment "Ezio.. You arent in trouble"

"What?" I asked as my head snapped in his direction in complete shock. Had I been hearing this right? Father nodded as he gave me a serious look.

"Adelina told me what you did. How you saved her and patched her up, how you went back to get her and how you killed a Hessian in your first try. You saved her and she insisted that you not get punished. I can only honor that request, you did keep her safe and made sure nothing happened and for that I cannot punish you. But you cannot leave Firenza like that ever again"

"I understand father" I said, extremely grateful I hadnt been jn trouble. That lead me to another question though as it gnawed at me "then why was Adelina angry?"

"She and I don't see eye to eye on this specific topic" father sighed as he rubbed my back "i know she wants whats best but there are lines I cannot cross"

"Is is about the man who murdered her family?" I asked. Father nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"It is. Its a awful tale"

"If she knows whats best then it should happen, why waist energy and fight her on it when she can do it herself and it all be fine?"

"Because Ezio it isn't that simple. It is much more complicated then that" Father answered.


	32. Bastard Franceso De'Pazzi

*Trigger warning, mentions if attempted rape*

The streets had been empty as I made my way towards the Palazzo, a sharp pain in my head. Deep down something had been bugging me, like something had felt it was missing though I couldnt remember much. What had happened? Why couldnt I remember? I sighed in annoyance, completely unaware that someone had come up behind me as I felt something hard smack the back of my head. I collapsed instantly, my vision going black, as I hit the ground.

I groaned as I woke up, feeling something soft underneath me, when I felt something tight wrap around my wrists. Panic instantly set in as I shot up, eyes widening, as I found my hands had been tied to a bed post. What the hell? What panicked me even more had been the fact that when I looked down I had been completely naked. I needed to get out of here as I yanked on the ropes, trying to figure out some way to break free, though when I tried to concentrate my head throbbed as I felt a knot on the back of my head, letting me know someone had got a good hit to the back of my head. I growled az I heard a deep chuckle come from next to me. Looking over I had seen none other then Francesco De'Pazzi himself, leaning against the wall as his eyes wandered down my body hungrily as he licked his lips. I wanted to throw up as the gesture made me sick to my stomach, how could a mam like him do this? Then again he was a templar bastard and there had been rumors that he had been absolutely nuts though nobody could tell that for sure at the moment seeing it was all heresay. What the hell did he want.

"Bene" Francesco said suddenly, his voice filled with lust as he walled over to my side and sat on the bed, his fingers tracing over my skin as I shivered underneath his touch. This was disgusting "I'm glad to see you're awake. I thought I'd have to begin the fun without you, but now that you're awake it'll be more fun"

"(1)Geh weg von mir, du ekelhafter Bastard" I snapped as I spit on his face. I watched as he sighed in annoyance, his hand instantly grabbing my throat and squeezing tightly, making me gasp for air as he wiped his face off. "P-pervert"

"Now, we can do this the easy way" Francesco started before he looked at me "or the hard way, the more you fight the more fun it is"

"Let me go now" I growled as I stared at him, trying to get away only to be stopped by the rope. Francesco only chuckled darkly.

"Now why would I do that? I only want my shot at being with L'angelo nero da firenza and corrupt the one pure thing that the Auditore's have" Franceso answered, a twisted smirk on his face "why not do both"

"Cheater" I hissed "Drecksau"

"Now now no need for name calling. My wife... Cannot handle the things I wish to do. But you can. It's so hard to believe a Bella Donna such as yourself grew up on a farm"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and you will not do anything to me." Francesco only chuckled darkly as he cupped the side of my face, tilting my head up, as I narrowed my eyes at him. He truly was a hideous man.

"They say German women are a different breed, not a fragile little thing like most women here. Lucky for me I get to find that out for myself" He said as he looked up to see me pulling on the rope "You aren't getting out of those my dear"

"If you think I won't break my own wrists to get out then you are sorely mistaken" I warned. I could feel that I was close but how much time did I have? I kept yanking as the rope bit into my skin, a burning feeling starting to arise, as he leaned in. Out of instinct I lifted my leg and kicked as hard as I could, smacking him in the face as he had flown straight into the wall. I yanked down as hard as I could, my hands slipping from the ropes as something burned with a passion I could have sworn I cut skin somewhere. Francesco groaned as he grabbed the wall, trying to stand himself up as hs pulled himself off of the floor. Sitting up I grabbed my clothes off the floor, only having enough time to pull on my shirt, before taking off as he grabbed for me. Keeping the rest of my clothes close I jumped out of the window as I hit the ground feet first. The pain jolted through my body as I gritted my teeth as I instantly tool off down the streets. To be honest I was thankful the streets had been completely empty seeing as I was only in a white long sleeve tunic as it came down mid thigh.

My head throbbed as the cool air wrapped around me as I heard Francesco practically snarling a string of cuss words before I heard heavy boots stomping on the ground behind me. Guards- De'Pazzi Guards. I pressed on further as I rounded another corner, my eyes searching for the Palazzo. I needed to get to safety so that way he'd be unable to touch me. How had he managed to get me in the first place? I had always been aware of anyone who was around me though the throbbing on the back of my head had been intense it had given me an Idea of what happened. The last thing I remembered was that something had felt missing, I had just finished up a meditation, and for the life of me I could not figure out what it was. That wasn't like me at all, I never forgot anything, so what had happened? Francesco must have used it as a guise otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sneak up on me like he did. Rounding the corner I leapt over a fallen stand as I darted up the small stairs and taking another sharp turn. It wasnt to long until I had seen the front door in front of me. Briefly glancing up I could see Ezio sitting in the window sill but when he saw me he had jumped up completely startled. The guards were getting closer as I had finally pulled open the door and ran inside only to smack face first into someone's chest. Looking up I had seen it was the same man I had noticed Juliet had been with, both of them leaving the home, as I fell to the ground. I got up quickly as Giovanni had come out, looking at me concerned as Juliet had looked at my now slightly bloodied hands, before looking at the De'Pazzi guards that stopped outside the wall. I was still upset with Giovanni but right now I wasn't in the mood as Ezio had now rushed off the stairs and out to where I was, wide eyed as they had all seen how barely dressed I was as my clothes had been in my hands.

"What happened?" Giovanni asked concerned "why are De'Pazzi Guards at my front door?"

"Adelina what happened?" The man asked, his voice smooth and low, a mix of Spanish and Italian slipping through. How had he known my name?

"My god, your hands" Juliet said. This was all to much for me as Ezio went to reach for me. I only stepped back as I shook my head, ignoring the hurt look he had given me as I done so. I was to overwhelmed at the moment to deal with this many people crowding me, especially since I was only in a shirt.

"What's going on?" Giovanni asked again as I heard the guards shout and slip away, no doubt frustrated I was safe at Palazzo Auditore.

"That fucking Bastard Francesco tried to fucking rape me" I answered, suddenly hearing a low animalistic growl come from next to me. I brushed it off, just wanting to be left alone, not to concerned with what I was hearing at the moment. My head had still been spinning as I trued to make sense of what happened. At least it didn't get to far right? no, I still felt a sense of lost insecurity. Violated all over again and by the father no less.

"What" Giovanni said in shock as I watched Ezio tense, his jaw clenching, as I had said that. I could feel the anger radiate from him as he kept silent. He was brewing up a storm, some way to get back at Veiri or his father. My guess both.

"I was walking back when someone came up from behind me and knocked me out, the next thing I knew was I woke up tied to the bed completely fucking naked." I answered a bit quickly " I got out before he could really lay a hand on me. I'm tired and I want to be fucking left alone, I can't deal with any of this right now"

"Adelina-" Ezio started as I shoved my way through them.

"(2)Lass mich einfach in Ruhe" I snapped a bit to quickly as I quickly darted up the stairs, running into my room, before slamming the door shut and locking it. Not to shortly after I had gone over to the windows and locked those as well, pulling the curtains shut, as darkness completely enveloped me. This was peaceful. I dropped my clothes as I listened to the banging on the door, Ezio pleading with me to let him in until Federico had joined his brother but I refused to open the door. Instead I cleaned and tended to my hands before climbing into the bed and curled into a ball as I cried silently, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. "geh verdammt noch mal weg, ich will verdammt noch mal alleine sein"

How had I let this happen? How come I hadn't been able to notice what was going? I felt like an idiot, a complete failure, this had never happened to me before so what was different? The fact that I was getting married? The fact that I had gone behind Federico's back with Ezio? Was this karma catching up with me for all I had done recently? Had I offended the gods? I wasnt to sure. I just let myself cry as the feeling of uselessness had washed over me.

...............

I hadn't come out of the room for two days, not to eat, not to drink, as I had laid in that bed as a deep nagging pit had been taken hold in my stomach. I didn't like this, the guilt I felt, the way I hadn't known someone was behind me. It wasnt possible, not with me. For those two days Ezio, Federico, Giovanni, Claudia, Aunt Greta, Milo, and Madeleine had tried to come into the room but had no such luck as I had barricaded the door and had tried to talk me into coming out which they had no such luck doing. I had found the dark comforting, my isolation though bringing no comfort despite it being necessary. I had completely cleared my mind as I had focused on myself, burning away the images of that night out of my head. Federico hadn't been happy either seeing he had to stay in Ezio's room since he couldn't get into his own and from what I heard he complained that Ezio had been a horrible roommate.

Today, I felt the need to finally get out of the room and get back to work. I couldn't sit here and sulk all day, Weisenbach was out there and with each day I sat inside the more he accomplished. I pulled on a red blouse, black corset, leather pants, and my robes as I had straightened it out and fixed my hair. Slowly I had began to pull the desks and chairs out from behind the door as I put them back where they belonged. I unlocked the door as I pulled the doors open and stepped out into the hall, taking a deep breath in. I made my way down the stairs in search for Giovanni hoping for any news about Ingrid and Wolfgang, anything to keep me busy. I found the door to the secret Office and pushed it open, slipping inside. As expected Giovanni had been in his office though this time he had been standing up, the glow of the fire lighting up his face, as he held a letter in his hand. I cleared my throat watching Giovanni jump up startled as he turned to look at me, tossing the paper on the desk as he approached me with a concerned look on his face. He went to hug me but stopped, remembering how I wasn't a hugger, as I stepped back some.

"Adelina, you dont know how relieved I am to see you out of that room" Giovanni sighed in relief "we are all worried about you, after what happened-"

"Have you heard anything about Ingrid or Wolfgang arriving yet?" I asked curiously as I cut him off, Giovanni giving me an odd look. "Or about the ships?"

"Uh, no not yet, but if they do arrive you will be the first to know. Nothing has come back on the ships yet either" Giovanni answered as he shifted the conversation back to what he originally wanted to talk to me about "Adelina, I don't think you should jump into this so soon. A lot has happened to you, maybe you should rest"

"I have rested, two days was enough, now I go back to doing what I do best. There more important things at stake like Weisenbach" I pointed out. Giovanni nodded as he looked at me sincerely.

"I know that and I agree with it but Adelina you were nearly-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't want to be reminded" I growled as I looked up at him, a warning glare in my eye. Giovanni only nodded as I pushed aside the sick, helpless, weak feeling that had crept up on me. I didnt want to feel that again and I'll be damned if I let that happen again or even feel that shame again.

"All I'm saying is take some time for yourself you already do so much. How do you want to deal with Francesco? Surely you can press charges against him. Something does need to be done about this"

"And what would pressing charges help" I snorted bitterly as I shook my head "it's not like anyone will believe me, besides what proof is there? All it is is heresay. I will get back at Francesco for what he tried and I will make it so much worse then he ever thought possible. Now, what can I do today?"

"The seamstress is here, she is waiting for you. Once she's done I will see if Greta or Lorenzo have anything for you" Giovanni finally said as he gave in, most likely not in the mood to fight back. I nodded as I walked out of the room and began to make my way through the house. I wanted this to be done as quickly as possible, I couldn't imagine spending all day to get fitted for a dress I would only wear once in my life, and yet here I was.

I walked through the entire house only to eventually find the both of them in the living room talking with one another. As soon as Maria saw me she stood up and beamed, pulling me into hug whether or not I wanted one, as she told me she was happy that I was ok and not locked in that room any longer, insisting that if I ever needed to talk I could come to her and she'd listen. Now I knew where Ezio had gotten it from. Maria had grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room where a middle aged woman sat on the couch, her short chestnut brown hair pulled up behind a small veil, a simple long sleeve pink dress hugging her small yet very curvy body as it blended with her slightly pale skin. Her amberish eyes sparkled instantly as soon as she saw me, instantly straightening up, as Maria grinned.

"Adelina, this is Carmellia. Her work is absolutely stunning. Carmellia, this is my daughter in law Adelina" Maria said. I smiled and nodded my head as Carmellia stood up and walked over to me doing the same.

"I hear great things about you" I said. Carmellia blushed as she waved her hands as if brushing it off.

"Oh please, it is not my work that makes the dresses, it is the wearer. Looking at you Adelina... this by far will be the best dress you've ever had. I already have so many Ideas and I don't even know what to begin with" Carmellia said, her accent noticeable. I looked at her curiously as I tilted my head some.

"(3)Dein Akzent ... Du kommst aus Österreich?" I asked curiously. Carmellia stopped suddenly as she turned to look at me, stunned that I had asked her that question as it confirmed she knew what I was saying. Switzerland, Austria, and German all spoke the same language though the dialects had been different.

"(4)Woher wusstest du das? Kommst du aus österreich?" She asked me as she seemed to take more of me in, her face coming to a slow realization as she had, as if she had known me, but I had never met this woman in my life. I shook my head.

"(5)Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Sie einen österreichischen Akzent hatten, ich komme aus Deutschland. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie von dort kommen, wenn Sie nicht gesprochen hätten" I answered as she chuckled, a gleam in her eyes.

"You are the only person to pick that up then. My father was from Vienna, my mother was from Roma, I grew up there until I was old enough to leave and travel" Carmellia answered as she continued to look at me. "You look oddly familiar... you remind me of my friend Elke," I froze, how did she know my mother? or was it just coincidence? 

"you don't mean Elke Jager, do you?" I asked as I but back the lump in my throat. Now it was Carmellia's turn to look at me in surprise as she tilted her head, Maria looking at the two of us curiously.

"I do... how do you know Elke?"

"She... she was my mother" I answered. Well, wasnt this interesting. Carmellia's eyes widened as she gasped, her hand going to her mouth in shock. I could see he disbelief in her eyes as they watered a bit. Gods, it really sucked to not know my mother and still mourn. From what I had heard she was a lot like me, maybe that was also another reason I hurt, aside from the fact she died giving birth to me.

"Mio dio" Carmellia said "Your mother was an amazing woman, I should have noticed her necklace that you're wearing. Your mother was one of my best friends, you look exactly like her just much younger and brighter eyes. You know what, I already have an idea"

Carmellia pulled me to the center of the room as Maria sat back down on the couch, Carmellia circling me as she looked at every angle, humming to herself as she did. Deep down I had a feeling this would take all day.

Translations  
1)Get away from me, you disgusting bastard  
2)Just leave me alone; go the fuck away, I want to fucking be alone  
3)Your accent... You're from Austria?  
4)How did you know? Are you from Austria?  
5)I couldn't help but notice you had a Austrian accent, I'm from Germany. I wouldn't have guessed you were from there if you hadn't spoken

Drecksau- filthy pig


	33. Madeleine knows all

*Madeleine POV*

I walked through the Piazza as I let the sunshine sink into my skin, enjoying the cool breeze that passed by as I waited for Milo. Today was finally the day, the day I was going to tell him how I truly felt. Adelina was right, I needed to tell him and if he didn't return them then he didn't know what he was missing out on. If he couldn't appreciate me then I would find someone else who would, simple as that, I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life waiting around for him to finally notice, I had my own life to live. I hummed to myself as I smiled at passerby's that had smiled at me when I had noticed something curious: Ezio going through the many varieties of flowers. Odd. Out of the whole time I had been here, Ezio never spent time at the florists especially over a one night fling. No, my gut told me this was serious, and that I knew exactly what was going on. Everyone else may have been oblivious to the fact but I had seen it. Both Adelina and Ezio had something going on between them, something so much more true and genuine, something much more then the sexual tension they had. It wasn't hard to spot how they had been absolutely glowing as they were near each other, it was practically dripping off them, and yet no one saw. I smirked as I walked over, tapping Ezio's shoulder. Ezio turned around rather quickly and as soon as he saw me he relaxed a bit, giving me a soft smile.

"Madeleine right?" Ezio asked, cautiously saying it so that he didnt mess up or offend me. I chuckled.

"You would be correct monsieur" I said as he turned back towards the flowers, a flurry of colors coming together as they sat bundled up on stands "What are you doing?"

"Im looking for some flowers for someone special" Ezio answered.

"You do know what Adelina's favorite flowers are, right?" I asked. Ezio froze as he slowly turned around, a slightly nervous look on his face as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"How-" He started only for me to cut him off.

"Unlike the other oblivious people around you and in your family, I see whats going on between you and her. I know what's happening, though the both of you wont say anything. I want to help" I said simply as Ezio had looked at me completely stunned, taken back by the fact that I had said that. I nodded as I rolled my eyes "Yes Ezio, I said I would help get you two together, do you want my help or not?"

"Uh.. Yes" Ezio answered as he recovered from his shock, blinking back the stunned expression before turning back to the flowers "...why help?"

"Simple. Adelina hates arranged marriages and as much as I like Federico I know Adelina only sees him as a brother. I don't want her marriage to be boring and miserable, I want her to have the best life possible, and you have made her happier then any other man. She would be better off with you then Federico and I know given the chance, you two will finally admit you love each other" I answered "and her favorite flowers are lilies and lotus's "

"Grazie Madeleine" Ezio said as he gave me a grin. I could see that sparkle shine bright in his golden eyes, the joy that now washed over him. It wasnt hard to look at him and tell he had fallen in love, and he had fallen hard. Something about him seemed new. I only grinned as I helped him search for the flowers. It was about damn time Adelina had gotten some happiness of her own, and something about Ezio had told me what they had would last for a very long time.

*Adelina POV*

I stood in the center of the living room for what had been hours, my legs just now starting to get tired, as Carmellia had already laid out fabrics and held them against me while she took my measurements. Madeleine and Greta had come in a while ago as they gushed about seeing me in another dress as Carmellia had looked around at the various colors that swarmed us. The entire time I had been here Madeleine had given me the most suspicious smirk, her eyes glinting with a playful danger, as she walked around the room. I eyed her cautiously as she did, Madeleine was up to something. It wasnt hard to tell she had been scheming, those eyes and smirk of hers had always been a tell tale sign that she had been concocting something. I wasn't to sure what it was but it left me slightly uneasy, what could she possibly do or say while the seamstress was here? Madeleine was unpredictable, she was wild, nothing she did ever seemed to be in order it had all been at random.

Now, I had eyed Madeleine, watching her lean up against one of the walls as she crossed her arms over her chest, her robes a little more loose and open, as she looked completely relaxed. Everything had been fine until she asked me one seemingly innocent question.

"(1)ainsi, vous et Ezio semblent vous rapprocher. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas?" She asked, her voice smooth as she portrayed an innocent woman. I bit back a blush as I looked at her, her eyes wide with mischief, as I looked away. Oh she knew what she was doing and I knew why she had been doing it. 

"(2)C'est mon beau-frère, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire, je t'ai dit ça" I answered simply. Madeleine snorted as she rolled her eyes, a sign that told me she wasn't giving up so easily. "We already talked about this"

"(3)Je sais ce que je vois Adelina, après tout je suis française, je t'ai dit que je peux voir quand il y a une tension sexuelle entre deux personnes et toi ma chère amie en est absolument épanouie. c'est le plus vivant que je t'ai vu" Madeleine said in a sign sign voice "surtout autour d'Ezio"

"I dont know what you're talking about" 

"(4)conneries, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, tu sais pourquoi? parce que je peux voir que tu mords l'intérieur de ta joue" Madeleine snorted as so stopped biting my cheek. She had always known where to look exactly to find my signs. Should I tell Madeleine? What would happen if I told her? I could trust Madeleine woth anything but would it change the way she felt about me? I wasnt to sure. Maybe if I told someone I trusted that I would feel easier about it and not as guilty keeping it to myself, letting it sink under my skin and try to claw out. But would that make it worse? What if she were to accidently slip up? No, she'd never do that. "déverser, maintenant. vous êtes revenu avec une lueur sexuelle évidente avant tout, c'est un peu difficile à ignorer." I groaned.

"Fine" I sighed as I looked at her, giving in "(5)mais tu ne peux pas dire à une âme"

"I swear you have my word, I will not utter a single breath" Madeleine said as she gave me the most serious look she could muster, holding up her pinky. Thats how I knew she wouldn't say anything, she took her pinky promises seriously.

"(6)Ezio et moi avons peut-être ... partagé un lit plusieurs fois. Je n'avais pas l'intention ni l'intention que cela se produise, mais c'est juste arrivé. J'essaye de m'empêcher de laisser ça se reproduire mais à chaque fois ça devient plus difficile" I admitted. For an odd reason I felt a sigh of relief rush through me, almost a small weight, though it didnt ease the unsettled knot in my stomach. Madeleine's eyes widened as she beamed, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear, as she let out an excited squeal. I winced a bit as I looked at her, she was... Happy about this? I didn't understand "pourquoi êtes-vous heureux? J'ai consommé mon engagement avec Federico, c'est mauvais, je brise mon serment"

"(7)car c'est une excellente nouvelle! et cela prouve que j'avais raison tout ce temps. Je savais juste qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux, mes sens ne se trompent jamais" Madeleine exclaimed. As soon as Carmellia had waved me off as if to dismiss me and tell me she was done for the day. Madeleine quickly jumped up on the opportunity as she grabbed my wrist and practically pulled me out of the room like she was hot on a Templars trail as she raced up the stairs and brushed past Anetta and a few other servants before pulling me into my room. She immediately slammed the door shut and locked it as she had shoved me onto the bed before she pulled the windows shut so there was no room for anyone to hear anything. I just looked up at her wide eyed, this was a side of Madeleine I had never seen before. Normally she hadn't been one for girly like gossip but apparently this had been different. She looked at me as she grinned, standing in front of me "How long has this been going on?"

"The first time was at the engagement party," I admitted "This is bad"

"and how exactly is it bad? Is the sex not good?" Madeleine asked. I shook my head.

"The sex is unbelievably amazing, it's the only other time I truly feel alive" I answered as I sighed out, looking out the window "but I am marrying his brother. If anyone finds out about this... I'd bring shame to everyone, I'd ruin all the trust i've built here. The disappointment I would bring this family? Father? Aunt Greta? I may as well be dead"

"damn, that long? Look at you, I mean you have everyone fooled" Madeleine praised before she cleared her throat "If you keep going back to Ezio and you're having a hard time trying to break this fling off then maybe it isn't a fling at all, maybe there is something much more then physical attraction- maybe you really like him. More then a friend or brother in law. I may have only known you for a year going on two but I know you well enough to know that Ezio means something more to you then the others, you have never done anything with them like you have Ezio" I scoffed as I looked at her as if she had three heads. There was no way I had liked Ezio more then what we had, right? I mean, I really did care for him a lot and I always enjoyed his company. He always wanted to know more about me or try to make me feel special, he even tried something new everyday to get me to smile. I admit he had been a charmer and that he was funny but that didn't mean I liked him more then that, did it? I hadn't been used to feelings, I never really had them before so I wasn't sure what all this meant and why I had felt so conflicted, Why did it hurt when he had seen other women? Why had it made me feel so happy when he remembered the little things about me? Why had he always make me blush? Why did every moment I spent with him feel special and hate the moments that we had to split from each others side? Why had I always felt safe with him, like I had a home or someone to always turn to? Why did I hate not getting to see him at one part of the day? I never dealt with this before so why had it been happening now? What was going on with me, I never had these issues before in my life.

"I do not like him like that Madeleine" I pointed out and yet for some reason the words felt false on my lips. Madeleine raised an eyebrow at me as if saying are you kidding me.

"And what if deep down you do, you're just denying it"

"That's not possible."

"And I think it is. I already told you, something is going on between you two and it's much more then physical needs"

"Again it doesn't matter. He's slept with most of the girls here! I'm set to marry Federico, I broke a blood oath. None of this is good and whatever this is.. It needs to stop happening" I groaned in annoyance. The words hurt me more then I could have ever imagined and deep down, a part of me didn't even want what we had to stop. Something about him had just felt right. Nothing was forced, nothing felt awkward, it was easy and natural. Ezio had this pull around him that just drew people in and once you had been pulled in there was no getting out.

"You keep denying this part of yourself and it's not good" Madeleine started. I looked up at her as she shook her head "You keep denying yourself love and happiness. Somewhere inside that protective wall in there you know i'm right. You've survived so long without it that now that its staring you right in the face you don't know what to do with it and it scares you. You have given so much of yourself to help others and do as they ask you never stopped to ask yourself what you wanted, what you needed. So what you're marrying Federico, try asking if you can be married to Ezio instead, I know you hate arranged marriages but at least be with someone that makes you happier and people notice your happiness"

"I can't Madeleine, what's done is done, Federico and I have already consented to the marriage and it has been set for far to long to change. Giovanni can't be convinced on the issue, I must do what I was sent here to do. Like I said, my personal wants and needs do not outweigh what needs to be done. I have to honor father's wishes"

"And what of your mother's?" Madeleine asked. I stayed silent as her gaze softened as she came to sit next to me, her hand on my back "Greta told me that your mother always believed that you should let your heart decide, she wanted her children to decide who they should marry"

"She's not here" I whispered softly " and father will see to it that this is done, just as the agreement stated. "

"Screw the agreement"

"I can't do that Madeleine. It has been made clear to me time and time again that I cannot have love. How do I stop what's happening between Ezio and I?"

"You can't. There is much more at play here, its already been set for you, what you have going on between the two of you cant be locked away. I know he makes you happier then Federico, I can see how he makes you feel when you're around, and I know you would do anything for him like he'd do for you. A connection this strong cant be ignored" Madeleine answered. I grumbled.

"Well it's going to have to be ignored" I said simply as I laid back down on the ceiling and stared up, taking in all Madeleine had said, as she gave me a slightly disapproving look.

"Why wont you admit you like him? It could help relieve some of the stress youre in. Why fight this feeling?"

"Im not fighting anything"

"It is of you're like this, I can see it in your eyes. For once just accept it, stop clawing at it. You're Adelina van den Sternberg for crying out loud so do the hell as you please and for once forget all the damn rules. Its your life, you only get one shot, so make it count. Don't let your own fear hold you back. Follow your heart, chase Ezio" Madeleine said. Just as I was about to say something someone had knocked on the door, Madeleine instantly getting up to see who it was. The door opened as I looked over to see a somewhat tired Ezio in the doorway with a bouquet of red and white lilies, peering inside the room "hey Ezio, come on in I was just leaving"

"Grazie" Ezio said a bit awkwardly as he came over slowly, Madeleine slipping out as she pulled the door shut. Oh that sly woman. I sat up as he approached me, a pleasant smile on his face, as he reached out and handed me the flowers. Stunned I took them as I looked up at him, holding them close. I ignored my racing heart as I stared up at him, shocked he handed me my favorite flowers "these are for you bella, after what happened I wanted you to have something nice. And to let you know that you arent alone, I'm always going to be here for you"

"Danke..." I said, completely speechless. I wasnt expecting this but it was a nice surprise.

Translations:  
1)so, you and Ezio seem to be getting rather close. Is there something going on that I don't know about?  
2)He's my brother in law, that's all there is to it, I told you this  
3)I know what I see Adelina, after all I am French, I told you I can see when there is sexual tension between two people and you my dear, dear friend are absolutely thriving from it. this is the most alive ive seen you; especially around Ezio  
4)bullshit, you know exactly what i'm talking about, you know why? because I can see that you're biting the inside of your cheek; spill, now. you came back with an obvious sex glow first of all, it's kind of hard to ignore  
5)but you cannot tell a soul  
5)Ezio and I may have... shared a bed a couple of times; I didn't mean or intend for it to happen but it just happened. I am trying to stop myself from letting it happen again but with each time it get a harder  
6)why are you happy? I consummated my engagement with Federico, this is bad, im breaking my oath  
7)because this is excellent news! and it proves that I was right this whole time. I just knew there was something going on between you two, my senses are never wrong


	34. Charming Federico and Noble Dinners

"You look absolutely ravishing amore" I heard Federico say, pulling me out of my deep thought, as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head settle on my wrist. Looking in the mirror I had seen Federico as he looked at me with a goofy yet loving and admiring smile, a sparkle in his eyes. Ever since the talk I had with Madeleine I hadn't been able to get what she told me out of my head, each day the words haunting me as they had etched themselves into my mind. I debated with myself if those words were true and yet with how long it had taken I still wasn't sure. These thoughts and questions plagued my mind to no end, they just sat there day in and day out, hell I even slipped up a few times during a simple mission because of it. I needed it to stop but figuring it out wasnt as simple as I would have thought it would have been. Looking in the mirror I had worn what I always had: a simple white long sleeve tunic held up by a simple black corset and leather pants. 

"It is what I always wear Federico" I pointed out as he chuckled.

"I know" Federico said simply "but even in simple clothes you still look equally, if not more stunning then in a stuffy dress."

"Are you hoping to get somewhere tonight?" I asked curiously, taken back a bit by his sudden compliment. When did he start doing this? Federico laughed.

"No, of course not, I merely wish to make an observation and tell my wife how beautiful she simply is though if that happens then all the better. I don't want to be a bad husband now do I?" Federico asked as he looked at me, his eyes wide and full of wonder as if looking for clarity.

"From what ive seen, Federico, you have the makings of a wonderful husband" I answered as I gave him an odd look "why would you ever think you arent?" 

"Madeleine... She told me just how much you hated arranged marriages" He admitted as he stood up straighter, a slightly grim look on his face "and I can't say I blame you either. I know I have been lacking in making you feel at home.. Well as my other half really-"

"Federico its quite alright. I'm not one for compliments and gifts and dates. I don't expect that at all" 

"Its not alright. I know you say that, but it doesn't sit right with me, especially to someone as great as you. You are going to be my wife in only a few short months and I need to start owning up to it. Right now this is all new and, shall I say, awkward to us but I have hope it'll get better. We may feel as friends now but soon we may grow to love each other and as a start I will pay more attention to you and join you in the field as well" Federico insisted "it is bad enough that we've known each other for almost a year and as your fiancee I have yet to make you smile or even get close to you as a married couple would, we share the same bed and yet there is no passion, but like I said that all changes tonight"

"Federico..."

"I insist cara mia" Federico said as he spun me around, his hands still on my waist as he looked down at me, a hopeful shimmer in his eye "it's not everyday I get a beautiful woman to be my wife, especially one who gets to boss me around because they'll be grandmaster one day"

"I already boss you around" 

"Exactly, we're off to a great start already" Federico joked as he gave me a goofy grin. I chuckled, how could I say no to that? Why did Federico have to be so charming?

"Fine, fine" I said as I looked up at him "I can't control your actions, I know you are going to do them anyways"

"meraviglioso" Federico beamed as he reached up and grabbed my chin lightly, tilting my head up some. He leaned down, cautiously at first, but as he became sure of himself he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and kissed back, hoping to feel something, yet I felt nothing at all. I felt numb. Was there something wrong with me? Could I just not feel the love Federico was trying to give me? Why was it that I had felt something more when it was with Ezio? Gods I was so confused. Eventually the kiss broke and saw he had a slight blush on his face. "Give me the chance to win your heart and you won't regret it bella"

"We shall see, I am not that easy to win over"

"Everyone is able to be won over you just require more time" Federico said as he looped his arm through mine just as his eyes caught the flowers in the vase. I swallowed a bit as my mind raced "where did those come from?" I couldn't lie, at least fully.

"Ezio gave them to me, he wanted to make me feel better so he got them for me" I answered. Federico nodded and smiled as we began to walk out of the room.

"That was nice of him, he cares for you. Admires you even. In a way I'm happy to have something that he doesn't, making him jealous is always a bonus" Federico laughed, "we should head to Palazzo Medici if we want to make it in time"

"We will make it before time" I pointed out as we walked out of the room and into the hall, arms looped together, as we passed the living room where Giovanni and Maria had watched Ezio and Claudia play a game of chess, Ezio leaning forward in his chair with a smirk in his face as Claudia looked at the board in contemplation. I cleared my throat as they had all seemed to look up, Ezio's smirk fading as he eyed Federico and I, Maria and Giovanni smiling "We are leaving now, we should be back soon"

"Of course, take your time and have fun. Tell Lorenzo I said hello and that I will speak with him very soon" Giovanni said. I nodded as we walked out of the house and into the evening life of the city, walking down the street as a few people seemed to pass by.

........................................

By the time we had made it to the Palazzo Medici the sun had just barely hovered in the sky. When the guards at the front gates had seen us they had bowed their heads.

"Signore Federico, Signora Adelina," The man said, his voice deep "Signore Lorenzo has been expecting you. Follow me." I nodded as we followed the guard through the front gates. To be honest I had been a bit nervous about this dinner, I hadn't expected Lorenzo to invite me for dinner at all but knowing that Federico was here with me had eased my nerves otherwise doing this by myself would have been a bit nerve wracking. I wasn't the best at socializing, I had learned enough to get by and survive, but this had been much different. I could tell Federico was a bit nervous as well, this was his boss after all when he wasn't out doing any missions, and seeing he wasn't as close to Lorenzo as I was, well, what was not intimidating about that. Being an Honorary member of the Medici family had it's perks, I didn't have to be escorted through their Palazzo nor did I have to have guards trail me while I had been here, I was even allowed into rooms no others were allowed to be in. That and the simple missions I had here, I hadn't gotten any trouble for with the guards and so forth. Aside from De'Pazzi's men. The Guard led us into the large living area, filled with huge red couches as they sat in front of the large fire place, a fire already going, as Lorenzo had been sitting on one of the couches reading some book as Clarice had sat next to him knitting some sort of blanket. Lorenzo looked up just as we had arrived, smiling as he did, as he shut his book.

"Ahhhh Adelina, Federico, I'm glad you could make it though I must admit you are early" Lorenzo said as he chuckled a bit.

"I told you, I like being early to anything. Giovanni has also asked me to tell you that he will speak with you soon"

"I can see that, even such a dinner as simple as that. Thank you Adelina" Lorenzo answered as he looked over at Federico "You should take lessons from her, she may teach you something yet, especially about being late"

"I- Of course Signore" Federico answered quickly, no doubt embarrassed as he had been caught being late to his work, as Lorenzo had gestured for us to sit down, both of us settling on the couch across from them. I couldn't lie, it was a very comfy couch as I had sat back, leaning back a bit. Lorenzo looked back at me.

"So, how has your hunting been going? I hear you just got back from Cesena"

"A few days ago I did, yes, though it didn't go exactly as I had planned. Hessians showed up before I could finish questioning the man, but I did manage to find a few things out. Ships under the name Enzo D'angelo sail from Roma to Venezia although I am unsure the name of the ships or the sails they fly. He is setting up shop in a few of the markets, my plan is to get there and stop them before they can and if he is there then I will put a permanent end to him" I answered. Lorenzo only nodded.

"And Giovanni and Greta have heard nothing?"

"Unfortunately they have not been able to get me anything I need. The best I can do for now is keep Firenza safe when he decides to show up"

"I have very trusted contacts in Roma, if he bought ships from there then there must be a record somewhere, one where Giovanni and Greta may not think to check. I will send word later tonight"

"No business tonight" Clarice hummed playfully as she looked up at her husband lovingly "Piero will be here tonight"

"Ahhh that is right, I forgot he was visiting Firenza" 

"Staying here permanently now, he wishes to return home seeing he has been homesick as of late. But enough about that" Clarice said as she smiled, looking between both Federico and I "I want to hear about you two. Have you spent any time together?"

"As in out on a date?" Federico asked as I stayed silent, unsure of exactly she was asking and not wanting to make a fool of myself. Clarice nodded "well.. Not really, at least not yet, father has kept the both of us busy with work and since Signora Greta is leaving the Orphanage to Adelina and I when she passes we have beem learning how to run and operate that as well."

"Then make time" Lorenzo added "I will personally give you the next two days off so that you and her get closer. The key to a strong marriage is love and trust, and to spend precious time with one another. Same goes for you Adelina, no work until you spend time with him"

"What will Giovanni say?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll agree with me" Lorenzo said simply. I only nodded. Once again I could feel the shame take hold inside of me. Sitting here next to Federico after all I had done behind his back made me feel dirty and unworthy, I could only imagine what he'd do or think of me if he gad found out what Ezio and I had done. If Giovanni were to find out? I may as well go back to Germany or fake my death and resurface elsewhere and serve the creed there. Federico welcomed me with open arms, he believed this would work our between us, done nothing but make me feel special and I had turned and gone behind his back. As Clarice had changed the subject we all talked for about half an hour when one of the servant had come in and informed us that dinner had beem ready.

I could already smell the roasted pig from here as my mouth watered, my stomach rumbling a bit, as Federico had leaned down im my ear and made a few jokes only for him to be elbowed in the side though I did chuckle. Sitting down at the large table it had been even more covered in food then at the Auditore home, as well as more desserts lining the table. Lorenzo sat at the head of the table, Clarice on his left side and I on his right between him and Federico. Without even thinking I had poured myself some wine and instantly began to sip on it. I needed to clear my uneasy mind, the last thing I needed was for any of them to see me distracted, especially Lorenzo. Making our plates we had slipped into casual conversation: telling me stories of how he and Clarice met, how Giovanni saved six year old Lorenzo from drowning in the Arno, how Lorenzo got his start. I had to admit I was quite fascinated with his tales although some things had been boring to me. I was never one for diplomacy, sure I would use it when necessary, but sometimes there were certain events that diplomacy wasn't needed. It had always seemed to stir up and breed some of the worst people known to man.

That was about the time Lorenzo had started to ask me questions of my home. I had described the beauty of Köln, how the beautiful river flowed through the city and supplied us with all we needed, I had shared the stories of the long and unforgiving cold winters as I fought alongside men who would die to keep their lands as invaders had tried to come in and take it. I had told him of how vast and luscious the wildlife had been and how most men had feared der Schwarzwald, the black forest, seeing as it somehow had an eeire feel to it, and how beautiful Augsburg had been. I told them of the people I had met, running favors for Gutenberg, and how I kept one of the German Kings safe from the Church. The more I talked about Germany the more I had missed my home lands. I may have never had a home by Germany was my place of birth, it was where I came into being, what I had grown up with. One day I would go back and though it may be for visits it was better then nothing. Maybe I could take Federico and the others to see where I had come from, show them what I grew up with, no stone city for me, just large open fields and beautiful cottages and the few stone cities. German winters were harsh, that was a thing I would not miss, but nonetheless it was connected to me as I was connected to it. 

Eventually as the night wore on I had felt loosened up a bit before Federico and I decided to call it a night and head home, saying goodbye and thanking Lorenzo for the hospitality, just as Pietro arrived though we hadn't stayed long enough to meet him. Lorenzo insisted that we would do this again soon as he and Clarice enjoyed the company.

Walking side by side we slowly made our way home as Federico had cracked a few jokes, no doubt a bit tipsy off the wine he had drank. Everything had been going fine until one person had stopped us and he didn't look very happy: Vieri. In his had had been a large cup though he didnt look to be drunk. I eyed him curiously as Federico seemed to grab me and pull me close as if trying to shield me. I rolled my eyes though I appreciated the thought if the gesture. Men.

"What do you want Vieri?" Federico asked. Vieri snorted as he eyes Federico like he had been an idiot "we are just trying to get home, we don't want any trouble"

"You know what I want" Vieri said, an edge to his voice as he stared Federico down, Federico shaking his head.

"That's not happening. I told you it couldn't, let it go" Federico said as I noticed the tiniest little hint of sadness within it though he was also a tad drunk.

"I don't want to. (1)questo non è giusto"

"Just leave us De'Pazzi" I snapped as I stepped from Federico's side, slightly annoyed. I just wanted to get home and sleep, taken by exhaustion, as he stood in our way "move or be moved, im not in the mood for games and warnings"

"Oh shut up you bitch" Vieri snapped as he looked over at me, his eyes burning with fire and rage. What did I do this time "if you think im going to move you are sorely mistaken"

"Vieri!" Federico suddenly snapped as he seemed to sober up a bit as he came to my defense "you will not call Adelina that now move"

"Make me" Vieri challenged as he looked back at Federico, suddenly dumping the cup on me as I got soaked with wine. I growled as Federico gasped, already moving as I reached out and punched Veiri in the side of the face as he stumbled back and grabbed his jaw. I was furious, Federico stunned aa he rushed forwards and grabbed my arm, pulling me away and past him as he wanted to get home quickly and without another bit of trouble. I gritted my teeth, he got lucky this time, as my shirt now clung to me.  
................

"I am so sorry about Vieri" Federico apologized as we made it back home, my shirt soaked. I was thankful no one had been awake yet after I accidently slammed the door just a bit someone might have woken up.

"No need to apologize Federico, they were his actions, not of your own" I said as we made it to our room, Federico shutting the door softly behind him as I began to strip out of my clothes and slip on my nightgown, I would have to wash my clothes tomorrow seeing as that was one of the last good pairs remaining.

"Still, it is not right, I should have listened to you when you said to take the other way" Federico continued, a hint of guilt laced into his voice. I turned to face him just as he walked over to me, sincerity all over his face.

"And Vieri can be an asshole. It was just a drink, I'm fine, I have delt with bigger dickheads then him. He's just very irritating, I can't go one day in this city without him harassing me about something" I grumbled. All the Sudden Federico had leaned down some and kissed me, taking me off guard and shutting me up quickly. My eyes widened in shock before he broke the kiss.

"Sorry, you were just so annoyed" Federico answered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "that and you're cute when you ramble like that"

"Suree" I snorted. Federico grabbed my hand and pulled me closer as he brushed back a stray hair out of my face.

"May I have the company of you warning my bed tonight? It has been since our engagement party what we've done anything and I only wish to satisfy you" Federico said. I looked at him first, unsure of how to answer, only to slowly nod my head. I don't know why I had, it just came suddenly, almost as if someone had been answering for me. Federico smiled as he picked me up suddenly, wrapping my legs around his waist as he held my thighs, kissing me passionately as he walked over to the bed and laid me down before looming over me. Maybe, just maybe, I'd feel something tonight.  
  
Translations  
1)this isn't fair


	35. Charms and Missions

"Again," I said as I blocked Ezio's punch, his forearm pressing down on mine "be quicker"

"I am" Ezio huffed. I looked at him oddly, noticing that he had been annoyed- distracted even. I dropped my hand and stopped Ezio before he could even do anything else.

"Stop," I said as I looked at him "what is going on with you?"

"I'm fine" Ezio huffed, clearly wanting to not talk about the subject.

"No you're not. I can see that you're not. We will not finish training until you tell me what's going on. Clearly you are distracted and because of this you are slipping up which is very unlike you" I said as I walked over to the bench and sat down, gesturing for him to come forwards. Ezio sighed a bit as he slumped forwards some, walking over and sitting down next to me "talk to me, what is bothering you?"

"Its nothing, really, just having a bad day"

"Did some poor girl get your trousers in a twist by rejecting you?" I asked. Ezio snorted.

"No"

"Is it about the fight you got into with Vieri?" I asked curiously. Ezio just clenched his jaw as his leg began to bounce. "If it is about the fight then you should not worry, you kicked his ass. Im honestly surprised he is still walking at the moment"

"He should have never called you a puttana and threatened to lay his hands on you. He got what he deserved" Ezio said, an edge to his voice. "But no, that doesnt bother me"

"I appreciate what you did for me Ezio, standing up for me, but I can fight my own battles."

"Have..." Ezio started as he looked at me, a sad glimmer in his eyes. Seeing that sadness there hit me hard, it shouldn't have been there. Not in his eyes. "have you ever been so in love with someone that you just know they're the one? That it hurts so much to see them given to someone else because you know they won't be able to do enough for them like you will, that they wont love them like you will? "

"I'm not sure Ezio" I answered honestly, completely taken by surprise at his question. Never had I heard him mention love before or any sort of girl and yet when he said that, something inside me felt... Happy, like I knew it wasn't some girl. It made me feel special as a slight blush rose to my cheeks, why was I blushing? This made no sense, wouldn't I have been hurt? Why would I be hurt? I thought. I felt conflicted, what was going on with me, I didn't understand why my thoughts had told me that I should be worried but yet something else told me it would be alright, that it would work out. Why couldnt I think straight and have a clear head? "I have never been in love before so I am not sure"

"But you're marrying Federico" Ezio said, slightly confused "I see you both holding hands and showing affection, more so in the past few days"

"Its an arranged marriage Ezio, I never asked to be married, my fiancee was chosen for me between my uncle and your father. Don't get me wrong, I care for your brother, but in no sense am I in love with him" I answered. Ezio looked at me a bit stunned, as if he didn't believe what I had just said "I know you know what that is"

"I know.. I just, it's still so hard to see you out of all people being forced to do something you don't want" Ezio admitted "but if you don't want this then why go through with it? Why not just break it off? You and Federico seem very close, going out for the nights and going to dinner..."

"An act Ezio, people expect us to be a married couple so we put on a display. It isn't that simple Ezio, I cant just leave, I vowed to honor my father and see through his dying wish. Much more is at stake here if I don't go through with the marriage"

"But why would your father and mine agree to your marriage? What could they possibly gain?"

"Something far greater then you could imagine. My father was very influential in Germany, he opened up trade routes more then anyone ever had, building connections none thought possible. The alliance between my family and yours are strong ones and a lot rests on this going through. Federico is like a brother to me yes but like so many other girls this was bound to happen eventually, a payment had been made. I cannot walk away now, I left my home country to come here, I have no family left, no home to go to if I did."

"Why Federico? Did you know of us before?"

"Federico is the oldest and I am an only child, I assume it was based off that and how you are still impulsive they figured it be best if I had been given someone more... Reliable and stable. I had no knowledge of you all before I got here, all I had was a name and an address, I knew nothing outside of that" I answered as I looked at him, biting my lip nervously as my heart raced in my chest. I wasn't sure why I had asked this question, but I did, maybe I would regret it maybe I wouldn't but it was to late "what's it like to be in love?"

"Its simply amazing" Ezio chirped happily as he turned to face me, a grin on his face, a new sparkle in his eye there seemed to be hope, but where had it come from? What was he hopeful for? "You'll know you're in love when all you can think about that person and you notice all the little things: the way their eyes sparkle, how you can tell their mood by their posture or the faintest frown or smirk. You remember what they like because you want to see them happy no matter what and when they're upset you listen to them and help them but you do what you can to make them smile again, wanting to heat their beautiful laugh again because deep down it warms you.. Your heart races around them and yet you feel completely comfortable around them, like the moment feels absolutely perfect, they seem to tale your breath away no matter what. There is never a dull or awkward moment, it all just seems right. They take the air out of your lungs and yet they give you a new sense of purpose, you just know that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. You would do anything to keep them safe and care for them. There is more to this but I have yet to discover what else it could be like, I'm hoping soon that one day I can be lucky enough to experience it"

"That sounds wonderful. I know you will be lucky enough to find that" I said simply as Ezio suddenly took my hand. I looked up as he held my hand gently as if I were delicate, slowly bringing it up and kissing my knuckles, his soft lips lingering just above my skin. There was something about that gesture that made me shudder, in a good way.

"I can only hope but now I think I have more of a chance" Ezio said softly as his thumbs brushed my knuckles, a smile on his lips as he seemed hopeful. I much liked him that way, if he had been grim and hopeless I dont think I could have handled it. He was the optimistic one out of the both of us. "Your hands... They are rough from gripping blades and punching men yet they are soft and gentle"

"You must take care of your body, like I said, it is a weapon. Neglect it and it shall falter"

"Do you always relate everything to weapons?" He asked, changing the subject only a bit. I smirked.

"It is the only thing I know, that I rely on. They haven't let me down"

"Well if then that is the case you are like a blade. Sharp, precise, strong. Perfect and beautiful in every sense of the word, Ornate even." Ezio said softly as he leaned forwards some. Something inside me stirred as I could feel my heart flutter. Why? How was he doing this to me? "You are a fine weapon indeed"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I looked at him confused. Ezio only chuckled.

"Im only saying that the gods took there time making you. perfezione assoluta"

"You're just saying that" I said as I looked away, getting up off the bench as my hand fell from Ezio's as I stared out at the flowers in front of me. This truly was a lovely garden, Maria took wonderful care of it as she tended to each flower with love, nurturing them like her own children. This needed to stop, I couldn't continue on doing this, I shouldn't have to feel as if I were fighting a battle when what I needed to do was clear, but what was this?

"I would never lie to you Adelina"

"I never said you were"

"And yet you scoff at my statement and dont believe me"

"Only because I know that it is not true"

"How is it not true?"

"It just isnt" I said. I heard footsteps behind me as I has been spun around, Ezio now standing in front of me as he looked me in the eyes. I could feel them poor deep into my soul. They were the eyes of someone who saw me for who I really was, the eyes of someone who truly accepted me for me despite all they had heard from me- who hadnt shied away from despite all that had happened. I could see the admiration as they looked past all of my defenses. For the first time I truly felt vulnerable, much worse then being naked in front of someone, and never had someone made me feel so vulnerable before in my life. I had shown Ezio parts of me that I had never shown everyone in my entire life, not even Madeleine, he had seen my scars and yet he never looked away or batted an eye or shrank back in horror. Instead he looked at me as if I had been a thing of beauty. I felt no need too hide with him and because I felt the safety he provided.

"You couldn't be more wrong bella" Ezio said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. I could feel the blush rise up to my cheeks as my hearts hammered in my chest, feeling his strong body pressed against mine. How long had it been? "I will admit I have seen beautiful woman pass through Firenza, but none have them ever come close to you. Your beauty is much more then theres, and it runs just as much through you as you portray it"

"Inside and out?"

"So very much" He spoke softly, his head leaning down as his eyes flicked to my lips "(1)Sei un peccato, madonna, la tentazione stessa. Nemmeno io posso resistere a queste cose"

"You speak of dangerous things" I warned as he held me tight, slowly backing us up until I felt my back against the wall, I could feel my breath hitch in my throat "You say I'm a sin?"

"Si bella, you are. A walking sin, one I cannot resist. It is the danger of all of this that excites me." Ezio purred as he nipped my ear. By the gods that low, husky, smooth baritone voice of his had sent chills through me as I began to feel excited "to explain it better, you're the forbidden fruit and I am certainly willing to take it, no matter the consequences"

"Ezio..." I sighed. I couldn't lie, I was very turned on at the moment, watching as he easily slid into that dominant position as he oozed confidence. Oh the things this man made me feel, even the thought of him calling me his forbidden fruit had made me cave. Oh how badly I wanted that as it took everything in me to not break my wall and pull him into a kiss, to have him take me right here. All the sudden I heard footsteps approach as someone called my name, a heavy German accent filling the air as I shoved Ezio off of me. Milo.

"Adelina" Milo called out, an urgency in his voice "Adelina (2)wo sind Sie?"

"(3)in den Gärten Milo, was ist das?" I asked as I cleared my throat just as Milo rounded the corner. Ezio had been standing close to me as Milo approached, his eyes burning and posture straightening up as soon as his eyes landed on Ezio. I didnt understand why Milo and Ezio didn't get along, they were similar in so many ways, so why had Milo always glare at him, those silent death threats hidden in his eyes, what quarrel did he have with Ezio "Your training is finished for today,"

"(4)Giovanni hat uns eine Mission gegeben, Lady Juliet soll uns begleiten. Weisenbach kann beteiligt sein" Milo said as his gaze shifted to me, softening only a little, as I noticed the grave look in his eyes. I tensed up as I swallowed my worry away.

"Ezio, Madeleine will train with you until I return" I said as Milo and I began to walk out of the gardens, hearing Ezio follow behind us.

"But bella-"

"Just do as she says Ezio" Milo growled as he stopped and spun around and got in Ezio's face, anger radiating off of him, as Ezio seemed to do the same, not taking kindly to Milo's reaction. I couldn't blame him. "Do as your told"

"Milo!" I snapped angrily, not liking the sudden reaction Milo had "You have no right to snap at him like that! Get that stick out of your ass before I remove it and beat you with, Ezio did nothing wrong and I will not have you disrespect him like that. Remember who he is the son of and you best remember that he is my family now"

"Ja, meister" Milo said as he bowed his head in shame though still giving Ezio a glare out of the corner of his eye. I was pissed. I turned back to face Ezio as I tried to compose myself.

"You, stay here" I said as Ezio gave me that slightly hurt and offended look "I mean it Ezio, stay here, your father will not be happy with how last time ended"

Ezio only nodded as his shoulders fell some, looking as if he had been about to lose everything. It truly was heart breaking. Turning on my heels Milo and I walked out and through the house, making our way to the front door. Servants had run around the home as they prepared it, no doubt for a party, as we slipped quickly through them and made our way out into the street where Equinox and two other horses waited, Juliet atop a snow white mate, dressed in a sleeveless black assassin robes though embroided with silver and blue- more blue then anything. She gave me a smile as she nodded her head. I returned the favor as I mounted Equinox, pulling up my hood, as Milo mounted his stallion and did the same. With a quick snap of the reins Equinox took off, speeding down the streets, as Juliet and Milo followed behind. Once we were outside the city walls and a good few feet away from prying eyes and ears.

"What's the mission?" I asked as Juliet rode on one side and Milo on the other though Milo had been the first to speak up.

"Roma. Giovanni has caught wind of an informant within the Cardinals with possible areas where Weisenbach has been spotted as well as where he has been storing his supplies. Apparently Weisenbach plans to strengthen his connection to the Vatican and even the Pope himself" Milo answered. I groaned, perfect, just what I needed. Because of my faith the Pope had struggled with my people as he condemned many of my family to death.

"I will talk with the cardinal, you two keep your eyes out while I do so. Any suspicious activity needs to be met with full attention, I don't care of its a messenger, a cardinal, or even the Pope himself. We cannot take any risks with Weisenbach in the wind" I explained.

"We can follow some of the messenger's as well, see if they lead us somewhere- maybe another person seeking to provide aid to this man" Juliet added, causing me to not "do you think they will attack the pope?"

"Weisenbach knows better then to attack the pope, he uses the church to gain his power, he'd do everything to ensure that he has the Pope's good graces. If anything he'll look for an opening within the Vatican and secure his place. If he gets inside then we can kiss everything we knew goodbye" I answered as I looked at her, questions moving around in her mind.

"That would be bad indeed. Ive never heard of this Weisenbach before, who is he?"

"Most people don't, he's really only known throughout Germany the churches there see him as a valuable asset so they keep him close but he's been known to pull chains. Being the third richest and influential man in all of Europe has allowed him this, the man is a monster and he has caused much pain among my people, killing is killing to him no matter the age. He lives in a fantasy where he can create soldiers from the dead, tomb desecration and dismembering corpses.  
He'll tear up all of Italy to do so"

"Then we keep him away from the Pope" Juliet growled. I nodded as I looked at Milo.

"Do you know what Cardinal?"

"Demetrio Bianchi de sella di Napoli" Milo answered "(5)Was haben du und Ezio gemacht? ihr zwei schien ziemlich ... nah dran zu sein, als ich kam, um euch zu holen"

"(6)Wir haben trainiert" I answered, biting my tongue as I cast him a curious glare "Warum ist es wichtig, wie nahe wir standen? Ich muss darauf hinweisen, dass Sie uns beim Training einmal so nahe waren"

"(7)Er ist eine Mannhure, ich möchte nicht, dass du mit jemandem wie ihm gestürzt wirst. Du bist ehrengebunden, ich würde dich nicht beschämen sehen" Milo said bluntly. I looked up at him, completely stunned as I stopped Equinox. Milo looked at me oddly as Juliet slowed a bit as she looked between the two of us curiously. Oh hell no, I would not let him disrespect Ezio like that, Milo had crossed a line. Milo looked at me as if he hadnt said anything wrong at all, I could feel the blood boil under my skin, my temper flaring.

"(8)Du wirst dich um deine verdammte Zunge kümmern" I snapped suddenly, not holding back on my anger "Sie werden Ezio nicht für Ihre Impotenz verantwortlich machen. Verwechseln Sie seine Nähe oder Vorliebe für mich nicht mit etwas mehr als allem, was er ist, ist seine Fürsorge für mich als Familie. Ich werde tun, was von mir getan werden muss, aber du wirst ihn nicht noch einmal beleidigen. Ezio ist zehnmal so groß wie du, er mag jung und neu sein, aber er hat bereits seinen Mut bewiesen, indem er einen Hessen getötet hat, um mich zu verteidigen. Er mag eine Mannhure sein, aber zumindest führt er Frauen nicht so an wie Sie. Noch ein Wort über ihn oder wie ich Dinge mit ihm mache und ich werde dich zu meinem Vater zurückschicken"

Milo looked at me stunned, his eyes widening, as his mouth dropped down in shock. I could see the humility on his as he slumped back some. In a way he looked more hurt and wounded then anything as if I had taken his heart and crushed it in front of him. Never once in my life had I seen Milo's composure break up until this point, the disappointment evident as he held back his tears. Did I think I was being to harsh? No. Not at all. The things he had said when Ezio had been nothing nice to Milo, never once giving Milo any reason to be bitter towards him.

"Lets go" I growled as I nudged Equinox forwards. My once decent mood had now been gone and I just wanted to get this mission over with as the tension between Milo and I radiated like an intense flame.

Translation:  
1)you are a sin, temptation itself. Even I can't resist such things  
2)where are you?  
3)in the gardens Milo, what is it?  
4)Giovanni has given us a mission, Lady Juliet is to accompany us. Weisenbach may be involved  
5)what were you and Ezio doing? you two seemed rather... close when I came to get you  
6)we were training; why does it matter how close we were standing? need I point out that you were once close like that when we were training  
7)He's a man whore, I do not wish to see you brought down with someone like him. You're honor bound, I would not see you shamed  
8)You will mind your fucking tongue; You will not blame Ezio for your impotence. Do not mistake his closeness or fondness for me as something more all it is, is his care for me as family. I will do what must be done of me, but you will not insult him again. Ezio is ten times the man you are, he may be young and new but he's already proved his courage by killing a Hessian to defend me. He may be a man whore but at least he doesn't lead on women like you have. One more word about him or how I do things with him and I will send you back to my father


	36. Meeting with cardinals and inner truths

Roma was a bustling city, full of life, as people began to make my way through St. Peter's Square and towards the Sistine chapel. I had asked a few cardinals that had been out and about in the square if they had seen Cardinal Demetrio Bianchi de Sella di Naopli and they had told me he would be at the church praying at this time. I had always felt weird stepping into churches, it always felt as if I wasn't welcomed or didn't belong, and truth be told I didn't. This wasnt my god. I kept my hood up as I made my way through the mass of red robed old men, finally arriving at the chapel. My heart raced in my chest, this was the first time in a long time that I would be stepping foot in a church. Juliet and Milo had been on the roofs looking for anyone who could gave been a messenger or one of Weisenbach's men. I let Juliet know that if they had managed to capture one of his men they would surely try to kill themselves before they talked as they had been undoubtedly loyal to him and would rather die before talking. It didnt help they had such a high pain tolerance either. I silently wished them luck as I took a deep breath in, pushing the doors open.

The room had been large, the granite floors covered in a simple velvet red rug that lined the aisle of each pew, stretching as far as the back wall to the very large altar up front, sitting on a raised dias as three stairs had held it up. On the altar was a oak cross inlaid with gold and behind it were three very large arched stained glass windows with pictured of men and a woman and an angel. Some said they were saints but I couldn't have been sure I was not familiar with their belief. I had to admit though that the way the light hit the stained glass gad been beautiful as thousands of candles gad been lit along the back, incense lingering in the air. As soon as I stepped inside I felt eyes on me and like I suspected, they didnt want me here. Up before the cross was a cardinal as he had been on his knees, hands clasped and head bowed as he spoke quietly to himself. I stood behind him for a few moments as I waited for him to finish, I wasn't going to be rude.

"Are you going to stand their my child or are you going to come join me in prayer?" The man asked, his slightly raspy voice breaking the silence.

"To interrupt a man when he is praying is very disrespectful, I would never wish to do such a thing" I answered as the man perked up some, unclasping his hands, "besides, I am here on some other business. I hear you have information on a Ludwig Weisenbach"

"So you are the mercenary they've sent. I was not expecting a wise woman" Cardinal Demetrio said as he stood up and turned around, a smile on his face, as his face had been dropping. There was a sparkle in his hazel eyes as he walked towards me slowly.

"I'm not exactly a mercenary but it will do for now, where you expecting a man to do the job?" I asked as I arched a brow. The man only chuckled as he shook his head as he stood in front of me.

"I prayed for God to send a warrior Angel and here you are. It is not my place to question God if he sends a man or a woman, so long as the job is done" He answered. I nodded as I eyed him, I had liked this man, he wasn't like the others who put women down. He looked at me with kindness as the other Cardinals looked at me as if I were crazy wanting to speak to the Cardinal "I am Cardinal Demetrio Bianchi de Sella di Naopli but you may call me Demetiro Signora. May I have your name?"

"You will get my name when you earn my trust. If the information you give me is true then I will give it to you. You must understand why I have to do it this way cardinal." I said as he nodded. I could see that he understood what I was saying and for that I was grateful.

"Of course, going after a powerful man like that is dangerous. I wouldn't expect anything less, especially if you are meeting with a man you don't know" Demetrio said as he gestured for me to follow him "walk with me, my child"

"I heard that you know where Weisenbach is" I started. Demetrio chuckled.

"You aren't one for small talk are you?" He asked curiously. I shook my head as he lead me out of the church. I felt relieved as we left the church, the presence only fading some seeing as this whole area was part of the Vatican and it had been holy ground. It felt weird walking by a cardinal as the others glanced at me curiously but quickly forgetting as they got lost in their own conversations.

"Much is at stake for small talk and for that I simply dont have the time" I answered. Demetrio nodded as he smiled at his fellow cardinals before we found ourselves in a garden.

"I take it you haven't had much of a family" Demetrio started "I only say that because of your cold demeanor, you have been through many harsh struggles my child, but God only does that to prove the strength we have so that we may be good and lead others the same way. Despite your cold demeanor I know that you are doing the same and that you care for the people close to you which is why you're here. You'd do anything to protect them. I wish to do the same, the Vatican is my home and the Cardinals are my brothers, they are the only family I have but now God has given me a mission to protect this holy place from any stains of evil, no matter how small. I will not let this great place fall"

"Weisenbach is a great evil, you were right to reach out" I said.

"My fellow brothers will not agree with that" 

"Then they have fallen under the same corruption that has taken ahold of Weisenbach. The world needs someone with a frim, strong arm, to do what needs to be done to ensure the safety and survival of others"

"Like you" Demetrio said, shocking me completely as we stopped by a fountain, clear blue water running down the stone, as a few butterflies flew around from flower to flower. What was he talking about "God gave me a dream, in this dream there was a black figure guided by a god of old. He showed me that this figure was not here to harm but guide and protect this era as well as the church. He showed me that to plague this evil a figure born in shadows rose to fight it, bred to be a fighter. He called out to me, told me this warrior had been through many battles. Have you seen war?"

"I have" I answered, nodding some. He had a dream of me? But how? Why? Why hadn't he locked me away for who I am? "I have fought it many wars, I am no stranger to the battle field."

"You look so young to have fought in a war but seeing you now it does not surprise me" Demetrio jested, a little hopeful tune in his voice. He seemed to be an optimistic old man but since he said what he said I would be cautious- I had met wise men before but he seemed to be sharper "but not just wars of flesh, you have fought inner demons have you not?"

"I..." I started, unsure if I should say anything "have"

"That is what makes you strong enough to do what needs to be done. God has shown me your paganism but I have not seen the savagery nor the evil in you which leads me to believe that a peace between our faiths can be achieved. You are what we need so that the Vatican can be cleansed. I have seen Weisenbach walk these halls in recent times and now he walks these as one of us"

"What?" I asked in shock, he didnt say what I thought he said did he. He must have seen the look on my face because he nodded.

"You heard me. Weisenbach has joined the college of cardinals a few days ago. Since he has joined us he has been trying to get to close to the Pope, winning over many of my fellow Cardinals. His residence here at the Vatican has been used but once, he rarely stays here. "

"And you know where he's going?" I asked.

"I have heard whispers that he has bought a home somewhere in Piazza Navona" Demetrio started "I cannot say for sure. As the medicine he has increased the streets with have been stocked in a warehouse in the port Civitavecchia, he's bought the whole warehouse out. He has offered the gifts of medicine to his holiness to show his appreciation"

"Of course he has" I scoffed "has he asked to see any tombs or catacombs since his arrival?"

"He hasn't. Why would you ask such a thing?" 

"He will ask. I have hunted the man for years, he will not be afraid to dig up bodies and defile them himself" I answered. The last time and only time I stepped foot in a church it had been to go after him but I had been met with every body dug up from the grounds, laying about on the cold grass like a bunch of toys. It made me sick and the smell, oh gods the smell, was just to awful that it nearly made me gag. Demetrio looked at me completely appalled as he shook his head.

"By God" Demetrio said "this is blasphemy. What has the Vatican opened its doors too? You must help us" 

"I will. We must get Weisenbach out of the Cardinals but we need proof, forcing him out with none will only draw attention. Learn his schedule, I need to know who he talks to and who he has influence with. Now that he's under the security of the Vatican I will need to find a weak point and slip in, I can not grt rid of him easily without it. Don't worry, I will take care of the Medicine he has in Civitavecchia. Send word to me immediately if he gains access to the catacombs, do not let him through. I will also need to know if he has this house in piazza Navona, I will check the district but having confirmation will help me"

"Of course," Demetrio said "anything to help. He will not get anywhere near the graves, not if I can help it. There have also been whispers of him having a mistress, that could just be the key to helping loosen his position in the college"

"I will keep my eye out" 

"How will I get ahold of you?" 

"I am staying at an Inn in Trastevere with a couple of associates. Send any letters there, leave them under the name Mattis. I will get them"

"How long will you be staying?" 

"Hopefully we can get Weisenbach out within a few days" I answered honestly "but if it takes longer I cannot stay in Roma long. I have a wedding and for that I'll have to be gone"

"Congratulations on your nuptials then Signora, the man is a lucky one. I will speak with you soon my dear, may God be with you and may he bless you for all you are doing" Demetrio said as he bowed his head. I nodded mine as I walked off, concocting a plan in my head. With Weisenbach inside the Cardinals he had extra protection and I couldn't go around killing innocent people, especially Cardinals. That would draw attention. I needed to be smart. I made my way down to the Piazza Navona, brushing past the large crowds, as thieves tried to pit pocket me, only for them to fail utterly, and bards jumped in my way to sing. I eyed the buildings around me for anything that screamed him, even keeping an eye out for his guard but finding none. After a few more hours of waiting and scaling the place I headed back to the inn where Juliet and Milo were waiting. Maybe they had better luck then I did. I tried to wrap my head around the situation: Ludwig had seemed to be a church going man, protected by the churches of Germany, but he had not been a God fearing man. Why would he suddenly join the College of Cardinals?

He had enough protection surrounding him and his family, but the church had offered a bit more and he would be remembered as a hero. Was it because they had more money? Influence? Surely they had sway but not as much as the Pope. A terrifying thought had crossed my mind- to think if Weisenbach could become pope then surely we'd all be doomed, Templar values and the order would be forced on people. I sighed in relief though, he wouldn't have been old enough to run for Papacy. I needed to get to him before that even happened, if he tried to become pope I would be as good as dead- if they could even find me. I wasnt to sure if I could have trusted this Cardinal, the ones I had met before gave me bad experiences, yet this one seemed different. I could only hope that this one did not try to betray us.

By the time I reached the Inn the sun had set and I was tired. Brushing past the noisy dining hall of the inn I made my way up the stairs and to one of the two rooms Juliet had paid for, Milo getting his own room. By the time I had stepped inside Juliet had given me a solemn look, letting me know that they indeed found someone but he threw himself off a roof before they could get to him. I informed both Milo and Juliet of Weisenbach joining the Cardinals and sent Milo to Civitavecchia to take care of the warehouse. If Weisenbach had been in Roma then this was where I would be, waiting for him, he was my target and I would be the one to avenge my people.

Since Juliet and I had been sharing a room I had given her the bed while I found a nice little spot on the window sill. Unlike Juliet I wasn't from Nobility, I had been used to sleeping in the most uncomfortable of places, it hasn't bothered me much. This was just another one of those times. Besides, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight as I looked out the window and watched the now bare streets. It was so funny to see a city so large as Roma completely empty. I had to admit, part of me had a dislike for Roma and it no doubt had to do with Ani, I had seen my life as Anubis's high priestess and Consort, I had seen my time as an Egyptian before the fall as Romans conquered it and tore it apart, how I had to deal with Cleopatra and her betrayal to Egypt. My soul had been Egyptian through and through, that was my home no matter what and seeing I died by Roman blade I had a bit of a grudge. Ironic wasn't it? To die by them and yet they had needed me to save their city. If the circumstances had been different maybe I would have left them to deal with their own issues but this was something far greater. I leaned my head on the cold glass as soft snores filled the room.

"I am here to guide you" I heard a familiar voice say, the Egyptian accent noticeable yet flowy and beautiful. I looked around to see myself in the field of reeds, Ani standing before me. She was gorgeous, a long black linen double slit skirt on her waist held up by a gold chain belt, a slightly see through black shawl draped around her shoulder that stopped just underneath her breasts. Gold and jewels covered her arms and body as a leopard skin wrapped around her back and hung off her shoulders. This, this was a priestess. 

"But how?" I asked curiously "aren't you me?"

"I am" Ani nodded "but to make this easier for you to understand and comprehend we have taken on the persona of another person. You will think you are talking to another person, guided by another person, but in reality you are guided by yourself"

"So I sent a message to myself asking for help?" I asked. Ani smiled and nodded.

"You did, there is something deep down within you that is struggling. Something that is troubling you very much and you have not come to terms with it" She answered as she took my hand and led me up, walking besides her as we walked towards a river. What could she possibly have been talking about? Then it hit me all at once as I thought about it, as if I had ran straight into a brick wall. Ezio.

"Its about Ezio, isn't it?" I asked. Ani nodded "What am I going to do?"

"You are without a mate" Ani started "you are struggling with honoring your family and following your heart. You want to do both but you cant, you feel as is you must choose one over the other"

"But I have to, I can't have both" 

"You can" She said as I looked at her confused, tilting my head up some "When I was in Egypt I thought the same thing. I had just ran into Bayek again after years of separation and in turn I became a member of the Hidden Ones, helping him bring up the order, I had so much responsibly that I thought I couldn't handle loving someone: I was still a priestess, I couldn't neglect my duties, and seeing as the order was so young and the order of ancients had taken deep root within Egypt I had also been focusing my energy there. I didn't think Bayek had liked me at the time like I had him so I tried to fight against those feelings as best as I could but in the end it hurt me. I denied apart of myself for so long that it caused so much isfet within me I started to falter in my tasks. I learned that suppressing those feelings had suppressed the being within me, this Phoenix, because loving intensely is part of our nature. Only by admitting those feelings and accepting them can clear that chaos from you and bring you out of turmoil"

"Have... Have I done this before?" 

"One other time yes, you almost had your true mate then, but a God got angry and took that chance away. Here you are now facing the same challenges again"

"How so? I thought I could only have one" I asked. Ani chuckled.

"You only have one mate but there is a selection to choose from. A test. One suitor is Federico, he is the one that represents duty and honor. If you choose him then eventually you will grow to love him though your life will be dull and boring. The other is Ezio, he is the one that represents passion and freedom. If you choose him then you will have a life full of adventure, something new everyday, yet so full of love that you will live for every second of it. The true mate must be found soon being the Phoenix you need to find someone to love. But remember, who you chose affects the rest of your life and your decisions, it alters who you are and what you stand for as the Phoenix."

"Then why do I feel conflicted? I know what choice I have to make"

"Because you love Ezio, you have fallen in love with all of him. You will always, always chose love over anything else. You cannot deny how he makes you feel or how anytime you are around him you just want his touch or to simply just smile, you cannot deny that he makes you feel happy no matter what because unlike the others he has always been there for you, he is the only one who knows the real you, the only one that accepts you for who you are. He is the love you are meant to take and go after. Stop denying yourself that love. You chose honor and duty because you are scared of his rejection but you have that strength to choose what you want because you are the Phoenix, you are in control of your fate."

"But..." I started. She was right, deep down I knew it I just didn't want to admit it. It was the reason why I had fought so hard with myself because admitting it had only proved how far I had fallen from my oath. I was terrified, terrified of what would happen if my father had found out or Aunt Greta, terrified of how Federico would take the news and rejection, but more do terrified at the thought of actually finding love. Never in my life had I experienced such a thing as this, the feeling was new, and it made me cautious and scared. I didn't want to get hurt, I hated it, physical hurt was not as hurtful as emotional pain. I had fallen for Ezio the moment we first snuck out together I just hadn't realized it. Who would have thought my heart would have fallen into the hands of a Casanova. Finally I felt some peace within me, I felt soothed even, as if part of me had calmed. Now what was I to do? Go around and hide the fact that I had been in love with my brother in law?

"A marriage does not signify a true mate, no, something greater must come from it. When you create with one another only then will the mate be marked" Ani said, a sigh of relief running through me yet what she said after that had confused me. Create what? "I must go now, you are needed back on the physical plane. I hoped this conversation eased your pain some. We will speak again soon"

"Adelina..." I heard a woman whisper "Adelina wake up"

"What?" I asked as I sat up quickly, waking up instantly as I looked around to see Juliet standing next to me, nudging me gently "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, not at all, Milo has returned a while ago and the sun is about to rise. I wanted to check on you. Are you alright? You seemed very worried" Juliet said in concern. I sighed some as I leaned back on the wood of the window.

"Do.. Do you mind if we talk?" I asked. The words left my mouth before I could think as I had completely shocked myself. Juliet nodded as she sat down in the chair next to me, a look of concern on her face. For some odd reason I felt a connection to her, something about her seemed... Different. I cleared my throat as I looked out the window, the first rays of light trying to fight back the large darkness that surrounded the city. What would I even say?


	37. Talks of Honor

"What is in your mind?" Juliet asked curiously "I can see that it has you distracted. You are never distracted"

"What has Giovanni told you of me?" I asked curiously as I stared at the window. I cold feel the cool air of the room settle around us and seeing as I had been near a window it didn't help to much as the cool air had been amplified and reflected back at me.

"Not much really, just that you were an Assassin here to help rebuild the Italian rite and that you came from Germany. He didn't tell me anything more he only said that if I wanted to know more about you then I needed to ask you myself" Juliet answered. I nodded slowly. Good I thought at least he has kept my identity close to him.

"Good" I said, still staring out the window. I could hear the chair creak slightly under her as she readjusted herself.

"Is this about your past?" She asked curiously.

"My blood line is a strong one, on my father's side I have the blood of the Norse Vikings on my Mothers I have the Gauls that resisted Roman rule" I started "My Father is the Grandmaster of the German Rite, has been since I was born. As soon as I could walk and talk my father began training me much to my constant asking, we had always been in danger at home so I thought it best to defend our home while he was away. I was six years old when I killed for the first time, I took down five hessians, that was when my father had put me into the order and gave me my first mission. If my father dies right now I have to take his place as grandmaster. All I have known is the brotherhood, I have been loyal to it, and honored it just like my blood has made me honor the oaths I have made. What do I do when one part of me wants to go after what I want but another tells me that I need to honor my oaths? What happens when I choose one over the other? I do not want to my father or the creed to think I am betraying them"

"So this is about your marriage to Federico" Juliet said as if she were confirming something within herself "May I ask why you and Federico are getting married? I am not aware of the arrangement between you two." I huffed some as I remembered when my father first told me about the arrangement. Of course I hadn't been too happy about it but I didn't fight about it instead I said nothing and packed my things like he asked. It had been storming that night, I had just finished making dinner, as he strolled in. At first he said nothing as we ate in silence, a serious look on his face though he seemed to be conflicted about something before he blurted it out. Father knew I had hated arranged marriages and he knew that I never wanted to get married so when he told me it was a surprise to me. I left the table early that night as he told me to head to Italy. The next morning I left without a word as I made my way here, a silent goodbye to my homeland. Inside I was furious, I didn't want this to happen and I couldn't understand why father had agreed to this after he knew I didn't like it but he had already gone ahead and made the arrangement without asking me or at least informing before hand.

"My father paid a dowry to Giovanni, he said Federico and I's marriage would be beneficial to strengthening relations between the German and Italian rites, this would create a strong relations between German and Italy as a whole when time came. It would also help rebuild the Italian rite, that's my purpose here. My father told me I was marrying and I came straight here."

"And how much was this dowry?" She asked, a slight growl on her lips. I shook my head.

"Exactly? I'm not to sure but the round about was three hundred thousand florins. I never knew the terms" I answered. Juliet sighed.

"What exactly are you asking?"

"If one choice is following your honor and if you chose that you knew everything would be safe and secure so long as you live and the other choice is to follow your heart and make your own choices but everything would be unpredictable what would you choose?"  
I asked. Juliet looked at me, a strange glimmer in her eye, as she bit her lip. A slight silence had over taken us as my heart raced, unsure of how she would answer yet slightly afraid to hear what she had to say. Normally Madeleine would have been here to help me talk this out but she hadn't been here.

"I... I'm not sure to be honest" Juliet started "I have never really been in a position such as yours. But I do know that life is meant to be uncertain its always changing and no matter what nothing will ever truly be safe, I know that you know that more then anyone I have ever known. It is hard to choose between honor and love, those two things have always been close with one another but know that sometimes choosing love is honor in its own form, you may be severing an honor or loyalty to someone else, but you are honoring yourself. That should not affect your position in the Brotherhood at all, for crying out loud you are about to be a grandmaster at a very young age which is unheard of. You worked your way up to that position, you've proved yourself everyday, you have dedicated your entire life following every order and doing what you thought right. Doing this one thing surely wouldn't hurt"

"Not when it comes to family, I dont have anyone left. I made a blood oath Juliet I cant break that"

"You have your Aunt, and what of the family you've created here in the city? Federico, Ezio, Claudia, Maria, Giovanni, Petruccio, Milo, Madeleine? Just like the Brotherhood is your family you have found a new one, family isn't always blood it is made by the connections you make and the blood you spill together. For being who you are I know you know this. If this blood oath has been made then all I can say is do what you think is best. Nothing is guaranteed Adelina. What I do know... Is that Federico is good man and when you marry him you will eventually come to grow closer into something more, but if there is someone else and you choose to follow them then ease Federico's pain, he cares deeply for you." That's when it hit me, her words stinging more then anything I could have ever thought. There was no way I could possibly choose between love and honor, she had been right the two had been closely related and to put one over the other would not do anything at all. Maybe if I hadnt have come to Italy then I wouldn't have been in this situation but then where would that have left me? Would my fate have changed? Would my life have been better without the Auditore's in my life?

"Then I must do what is right of me" I said as I blinked back tears. This had been the hardest decision of my life, to admit that I loved Ezio but to move on and marry someone else.

"And what is right?" Juliet asked "right for you? Right for others?"

"What is required of me. I can come to terms with letting my happiness go for the greater good, to much is at stake for me to simply take happiness over what's required" I said. I could feel Juliet look at me sympathetically. I shook it off, I didn't need sympathy I had done this to myself. I allowed myself to get this way, to fall for someone I was not promised to, to want something I could not have. I put up those walls to protect myself from people getting in but the irony of it all was I had been tearing it down from the inside out. I would savor the moments I had shared with him but they were no longer.

"And what is greater then your happiness?"

"The world" I answered bluntly. Before anything else could be said the door had slammed open. Both Juliet and I turned around quickly as I got rid of the rest of my tears before anyone saw. Milo had busted into the room, a wide eyed look on his face. "What is it Milo?"

"A cardinal has been found dead this morning" Milo said as he gave me a solemn look. I froze almost instantly, my blood running cold, and deep down I prayed that this wasnt what I thought it was "it was disguised as a snake bite but poison has been administered through his veins on his arm"

"What?" Juliet snapped, standing up immediately as the chair she had been sitting in flew back some as I paled "What cardinal"

"Matteo di pietro" Milo answered.

"One of the Popes highest of Cardinals. This is unacceptable" Juliet growled.

"This is clearly Weisenbach's handiwork, when was the body found?" I asked as I looked Milo.

"Early this morning, Cardinal Demetrio was the one who found it and he began asking for Mattis, the Vatican is just now waking up to the news, Roma has yet to hear of this" Milo said. I nodded as I stood up, looking between Juliet and Milo.

"Then we go to the Vatican now and find out how this happened, if he has struck this soon then it will surely happen again. Lets go" I said as I pulled up my hood and rushed out the room, Juliet and Milo quickly following behind.

.......................

By the time we got to the Vatican it had been a mass swarm of red robed men all talking amongst one another quietly. As we forced our way through the crowd we finally made it to the front, a large circle around the body of an older man nearing his seventies. Laying on the steps of the church he almost looked peaceful or if he had accidentally slipped. The bottom of his robe had been pulled up to reveal a large and swollen snake bite on his leg but looking at the teeth marks, it hadn't been poisonous though the Cardinals here probably didn't even know that. Only I spotted the odd marking on his arm. Whispers floated around, the most common among them being how could this happen? Next to the body was Demetrio as he kneeled next to him and said a prayer over him. I looked at Juliet and Milo, nodding at them to get them to get the growing crowd away as the papal guards had held them back. Immediately the two went to work to back them up. Demetrio looked up as I walked forward, silently saying a prayer to Anubis. A respectful thing to say for the dead despite where I was.

As soon as the cardinals had been backed up enough Demetrio stood up as he looked at me, sadness in his eyes. This death had hit him hard, there was no doubt about that.

"Matteo was a close friend of mine" Demetrio started as "I couldn't have imagined anyone killing him, if you are here then surely this was no accident like I had hoped"

"It seems that Weisenbach is trying to make room in the Vatican for his followers" I started as I eyed the curious cardinals as Demetrio raised his hands, two of the papal guards came over and gently picked him up "he must have been an important man"

"He was one of the Pope's favorite to get elected as Pope when time came. He was also Secretary of state"

"Very powerful indeed. With that spot vacant who will fill it up now?"

"His holiness has to appoint someone, it could be anybody" Demetrio answered "this must be stopped"

"He's working to weed out those close to you so that his influence may spread. I assure you that this will be taken care of"

"The congregation will be in mourning at Matteo's loss, the palaces of the Vatican will be completely empty for you to search. Weisenbachs is the closest to the Pope's residence"

"Thank you Cardinal, your help is greatly appreciated" I said. He only nodded.

"This is only the first marker of evil, God will punish Weisenbach for what he's done to Matteo"

"That he will and Cardinal" I said as Demetrio turned to look at me, as if expecting me to ask a question.

"Yes my child"

"My name is Adelina. Adelina van den Sternberg. Tomorrow night, meet me at Santa Maria del Popolo, we have much to discuss" I said. A look of shock, awe, fear and confusion had taken over his features as I had walked away in search of Juliet and Milo. After a while of walking I had found the two, informing them that we would be searching Weisenbach's home in the Vatican. Part of me hoped something was there but I had a gut feeling deep within me that told me otherwise. He was a clever man, he wouldn't accidently leave something so important behind. Just one slip up please I thought.

We were careful to avoid the papal guard on the way in, sticking to the shadows, as we walked upon the large stone home as a massive garden surrounded the outsides, the gates of the home sealed shut as guards stood at the door. I climbed up one of the stone pillars and to the top, leaping onto the roof. Carefully making my way to the edge I dropped down and found an open window before swinging in. As soon as my feet hit the smooth marble floors I was already making my way towards the office, Juliet and Milo swiftly behind as the split up and took the lower floors. I ripped open the drawers to the large mahogany desk as I rummaged through the papers, finding only scripture and letters between Weisenbach and a few of the Cardinal, mostly talks of new arrangements though he didn't specifically state what. Some of the letters provided usefulness though just not exactly what I wanted: he was planning on marrying off his sisters Ingrid, Angelika, and Ilse to some of the nieces and nephews of the Cardinals to gain favors and alliances. They regarded him well as the churches in Germany sent word of their current situation, why hadn't father told me Hamburg had been at war with köln? From what I had seen they had been great allies. The Templars must have been working to divide Germany once more so that the land could be conquered or at least made docile enough to take over.

I growled, I couldn't let that happen. Shutting the drawers and clearing the office I found nothing I made me way into the library but still I had found nothing. I don't know how long we had been there but it wasn't long before we could hear the bells toll as the daylight slowly burned away. Nothing, not one thing had been found as we combed the place top to bottom. Why? Why had he been this clean? Everyone had always left some sort of trail nobody ever truly got away with anything but why had he been so hard to catch. I could feel him within my grasps but he had gotten no further then that. It was frustrating to no end, it felt as if I were failing all over again. Weisenbach had taken much from me, and though he may not have been the one to murder half my people he still had a hand in it. Making my way down to the lower floors I heard Milo call out for me. I rushed down the stairs and made my way to him as he showed me two papers, both crumpled up as if they had been shoved up in a crevice somewhere. The first one seemed to be a contract, a Serilda of Abaddon, seeking to provide assistance in helping look for the Phoenix. I paled slightly at that though I was thankful Milo hadn't noticed and Juliet wasn't around to see it. Of course, all this Serilda had was her undying loyalty to the cause and not only offered Weisenbach a huge amount of money to assist but also help him gain support in Italy so he could continue his 'projects' and even would grant him and Rodrigo the honor of using it's ability to secure their positions. I made a mental note of that as I looked at the note, noticing that had been written in German.

'(1) Meine Liebe,  
es ist so lange her, dass ich dein Gesicht das letzte Mal gesehen und deine Berührung gefühlt habe, ich habe dich vermisst. Du hattest Recht, so sehr ich es hasse, es zu sagen, aber ich vermisse dich. Jedes Mal, wenn dieser sogenannte Mann mich küsst oder mit mir liebt, bekämpfe ich den Drang, meine Haut zu schleudern oder abzuziehen - er lässt mich vor Ekel schaudern. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss, um Ihnen zu helfen, aber wie lange muss das noch dauern? Wie lange muss ich mich ihm noch geben, bevor all dies endet, wenn ich nur noch bei dir sein will? Habe ich nicht meinen Wert genug bewiesen? Ich habe mich bewährt, als du mich gebeten hast, deine Frau zu töten, und das habe ich getan. Ich habe lange genug gewartet, um an deiner Seite zu sein. Ich kann das nur eine Weile tun, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu dir mache. Ich hoffe, unser Treffen ist leidenschaftlich, begrüße mich richtig im Vatikan. Immer dein,  
A.D.

So this was his mistress. I tucked the note into my pocket as Juliet informed us it had been time to go. Slipping out of the palace and sticking to the roofs we made our way out of the Vatican as the sun began to slowly set. I told Juliet to fetch Demetrio and to bring him to Santa Maria church, the sooner the better, but under the cover of night. Seeing as he was mourning his friend and saying prayers for his safe passage I excepted it to be later. My gut feelings had never been wrong and seeing how Demetrio was this morning I knew he was here to help us, the pain in his eyes was unmistakable and genuine, and seeing someone had already been murdered- and by Weisenbach's MO no less- within days of him being here no less. I wouldn't waist anymore time, something had to give, and seeing how he was being careful here it meant he finally found a spot to settle down in which meant the connections to Roma had to be restored once more. I had more then enough work cut out for me for the next few months. I needed to write to father though, the mistress's letter had given me a subtle hint though it didn't fully state it, if she had been helping him get away she must have known of our plans which meant someone had been inside our creed and spilling our secrets, Father needed to reexamine the creed for any spies. I didn't think that someone had been in our creed but it had been better to play it safe so that it didn't happen, my gut had told me that this had to have been an Ally.

Translations  
1)My love, It has been so long since I've last seen your face and felt your touch, I have missed to you. You were right, as much as i hate to say it, but I miss you. Every Time that so called man kisses me or makes love to me I fight off the urge to hurl or peel off my skin- he makes me shudder in disgust. I know what I have to do to help you but how longer must this go on? How much longer do I have to give myself to him before all of this ends when all I want to be is with you? have I not proved my worth enough all ready? I proved my worth when you asked me to kill your wife and thats what I did. I have waited long enough to be by your side, I can only do this only a little while longer before I make my way to you. I hope our meeting is a passionate one, welcome me to the Vatican properly. Yours always,


	38. Back to Firenza

I moaned in pleasure as I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding onto him like my life depended on it as I laid on the bed, the blankets sprawled out around me. I closed my eyes as his lips ravaged my body, leaving no part of me untouched. It felt as if my skin was on fire, my body aching as it coursed through me, his hips slamming into mine as he buried himself inside me. I could tell he was close, I could feel him throb within me, as my body shook. So badly I wanted him to spill himself inside me, so badly did I want to feel him fill me up. I moaned again as he squeezed my thighs tightly, oh by the gods I didn't want this to end as his moans and grunts filled the air, sending me into even more of a bliss.

"Mine" Ezio growled as he threw my legs over his shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut as his face erupted in pleasure "All fucking mine... no one else can have you like this..."

"Only yours" I cried out. Just as I had he came undone as he spilled himself inside of me, calling out for me as he did.

"You must really be tired if you're falling asleep this much" I heard Juliet say, pulling me out of my sleep as someone shook me gently. I opened my eyes, looking around as I heard Milo huff a bit. I had been leaning up against the walls of the church, just under the large window as the moonlight seeped in and light up the hall, Juliet standing in front of me as Milo sat on the ground with his legs propped up, his arms resting over them as he held his hat in his hands.

"Adelina is never tired, she just closed her eyes, she rarely sleeps" Milo answered. Juliet cast Milo a glare as if she wanted to smack him. Honestly, I hadn't been to sure as to why Milo had suddenly acted this way, he had never been like this in all the time I had known him. Could it still be he was upset with what I said. She just took a deep breath in before looking at me, a soft smile on her face.

"You seemed to be moaning a lot, if it's a dream about sex your subconscious could be telling you that you need more of it" Juliet said, I was thankful it was dark because I felt a blush creep up onto my face just as Demetrio walked up next to Juliet. Well, wasn't this not awkward- to talk about sex just as a Cardinal walked up, I pushed the thought aside as I turned to face Demetrio who gave me a soft smile. I bowed my head.

"Demetrio" I said. He nodded as he looked at me, seeming much more comfortable and relaxed around me, almost nostalgic, and not as stiff as he had been last time. Something about him seemed...different. I eyed him curiously.

"Adelina" He said, the name soft on his lips. The corner of his lips turned upwards as if he were remembering something. I looked at him oddly, he knew something and he hadn't been saying "Adelina van den Sternberg, that is a name I hadn't heard in many years"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice a bit more stern and colder. Demetrio nodded his head as Milo and Juliet looked between us curiously, I had never met this man before up until yesterday so how could he have possibly known my name? My body tensed as I stood up straighter.

"I was a younger Cardinal then, when it happened. I had been sent by the Vatican to visit the church in Köln as they asked for our aid, funds had been low and the church needed to make repairs to the damages it had received from a storm. That was when I heard the news of a newborn baby who had been revived from the flames of a fire meant to condemn its body. I tried to reason with the church, tried to get them to leave your people alone, that it wasn't right to take the baby from its home or parents but the church had been insistent and went forwards with their attack, saying that this was a gift from God and that they would not let the savages hide away something so divine. I joined the attack but I ran off to find the family of the child. Thats when I saw Alaric holding a baby girl in his arms. You. I helped him and your Aunt escape the invasion and while your Aunt went back I helped your father take care of you in your first few months of living, even performing a blessing for Alaric seeing as his people surrendered to Christ to keep you both safe. Alaric... he was so caught up in the death of his wife that he neglected you for it but he eventually came to his sense and helped out. I sent word to the Vatican to try to keep the situation under control but they already had Ideas of their own as the Köln church had gained support from the Pope as he lent out some of the Papal army to look for you. I did everything I could to keep you and your father concealed and away from the churches grasp, you were only a baby I couldn't let them take you away from your father and being sent to earth from God... The Vatican was turning to corruption it was no place for you so I went behind the Vatican orders. After a while Alaric informed me of an Order he had joined when he was a boy, an order where he knew that he could keep you safe. We kept in touch for a while until one day he stopped sending word" Demetrio explained. I stood there in shock, the words slowly sinking in.

"You...." I started, the words only a whisper. To be honest I wasn't to sure of what to say "You were the man inside? The contact no one could know about..."

"I am" Demetrio said "I kept him informed of the hunt for you, told him where the soldiers were going next, who had been leading the charges. You were a treasure not meant for the church and when I first laid my eyes on you... I knew God had a mission for me, had a mission for you to be free of the Churches grasp. Last time I had seen you were just a tiny little girl, sickly even. Now look at you, strong and healthy. I knew something was familiar about you when you appeared in the church the other day"

"Well, this is quite a shock" Milo said awkwardly as I pulled my hood down, staring at Demetrio as his eyes only widened some, Juliet looking at me with wide eyes no doubt full of shock. Nobody was expecting such large news to be dropped and neither was I.

"You mean to tell me Adelina was the child resurrected by the flames? The child that everyone is looking for to this day?" Juliet asked, completely stunned, as Demetrio only nodded. She and Milo looked at me in a new light, that wasnt to hard to see, and it wasn't like I could have told them anyways I had just found out about it myself. I was still trying to understand it, unable to wrap my head around it though Anubis had told me why and how. Part of me didn't necessarily want to agree and accept it though I mostly had. It was the past after all. "Well this changes a whole lot of things then. How could you not share news like this"

"Because I didn't know" I answered as my voice shook a bit "I had no idea I was up until now.."

"Well this causes somewhat of an issue then, their is a larger target on your back" Milo hummed a bit, not to pleased with the news. He was worried, that I knew for sure.

"Look at you... You look just like your Aunt but you have your father's strength and posture, his power and intimidating presence. My have you grown" Demetrio said softly. I cleared my throat, to be honest I had so many questions swimming my head and yet I didn't have time to ask any of them. To many things were at stake. Pull yourself together I thought now is not the time to learn about my past. I pushed aside my curiosity as I cleared my throat.

"So you've heard of the Assassins then?" I asked. Demetrio nodded as he held his hands behind his back, a solemn look on his face "yet you are not an ally"

"I have, your father Alaric mentioned it once or twice. Seeing as I am a cardinal he wanted to keep me out of any association so that if something were to happen nobody could figure it out" he answered as he looked up out at the moon "part of the reason that our communication ended in the first place. Alaric is a smart man but I fear you have come to outsmart him. I have known for some time that I would have to step up and do what needs to be done just as I have found very few ancient texts pertaining to the order of your creed"

"And what would you know of our creed Cardinal?" Milo asked curiously as he stood up though he had a slight harshness to his tone. It was a good question, we never left documents pertaining to us and our cause out in the open like that. How he came across them was a surprise in itself but if he had see them then did he still have them? What did he do with them? What exactly did he know? I eyed him curiously as Demetrio cast Milo a glance, straightening up a bit as he did. I could tell he didn't like the way Milo had asked that question and to be honest I didnt blame him. 

"An order made to hide in the shadows of society and protect the world from people who mean to take over and control the others" Demetrio said a bit sternly "a group created to ensure people's free will. As soon as I found the documents I hid them away, I knew they were something not meant to be left around. They were written in the language of the Ancients, nobody here aside myself can read them"

"Do you still have these documents?" Juliet asked "if so, they belong in the archives. I will need them"

"Of course, I will send them to where you are staying"

"So. You know of who we are, what is it you want exactly?" I asked as I eyed him "You have made it clear that you want Weisenbach gone as much as we do, are you willing to do what is necessary to help us remove him permanently?"

"I do. As I told you before, to keep the Vatican safe from evil I will do what I must, even if the others see it as wrong. I have devoted my life to my god only he can judge me, he gave me the strength to keep you from the Vatican and he will give me the strength to get this done too. I will do everything in my power to keep the stain from spreading. I want nothing but that. I only wish to be an ally to your cause, to act as your eyes and ears from within these walls and the city of Roma, to keep the people safe."

"Then be our eyes and ears, whatever suspicious things you come across you send word whether it be Weisenbach or someone else. You are an ally to the Assassins now but know that if you betray us in any way we will come find you and put a stop to you. Understand that you are risking your life by doing this, you must not get caught" I said. Demetrio nodded.

"I understand" Demetrio said as he bowed his head towards me almost like he had been when he was praying to his God. "It was my duty long ago to keep you safe as it now is my duty to help assist you in this process. You have my loyalty Adelina van den Sternberg, you are the blessing that walks upon this earth"

"Very well Demetrio, do not   
make us regret this decision" Milo said as he looked him cautiously. Milo had always been weary of the church despite growing up Catholic. Ironic really "and if any harm comes to Adelina or we find out you are trying to get our grandmaster then you will face our judgement and it will not be pretty"

"So where do we go from here? He is your target after all Adelina" Juliet asked as she looked at me. I bit the inside of my lip as I thought for a moment, coming up with a plan for the moment.

"For now we keep still. We find definitive proof that he's around- we find his second home, find his mistress, build up his routine. Demetrio, any news of Weisenbach's movements in the Vatican need to be monitored: every decision made, any coinciding he gives, any news he brings up need to be sent to us immediately. I need to know who hes with or who he has around him at all times, when hes alone or who he brings to the palace. If he brings a doctor then it needs to be met with urgency. I won't screw this up"

"Of course Adelina" Demetrio said. I looked at Juliet.

"Is there a Bureau here in Roma?" I asked her curiously. Juliet thought for a moment before she nodded, a slightly grave look on her face.

"There is, though it hasnt been used for a very long time. It's on Tiber Island, I'd have to fix the place up a bit" Juliet answered. I nodded.

"While we're here we'll help you do that. I will also be looking for more novices as well, we'll need all the help we can get, especially if im helping Giovanni and Mario rebuild its rite here. For now, send correspondence to the Inn we're staying at until the Bureau is set up" I said "Demetrio this is Juliet Lupo de Roma and Milo Däumler van der Ahe,"

"A pleasure to meet you" 

"You as well Cardinal" 

"What are the best places to look for novices? Surely there are a few men in Roma" I asked. Juliet thought for a moment.

"If we are to start back the Bureau up in Roma I can ask around, all the previous hide outs and guilds have slowly come to ruin. I can ask around, reestablish connections between some of the courtesans and mercenaries and recruit from there" Juliet explained. I nodded.

"Milo will help, and if need be he can help organize the archives" I said. Just as I did Milo groaned as he cast me that look- one where he didn't like what was said. I eyed him as he sighed, knowing he would not win.

"Why the archives? I can be useful in other places" Milo groaned "anything but the archives"

"Knowledge is power Milo, the archives are just as important as any of our other branches" Juliet reminded Milo. No doubt he knew that after his whole year in them.

"Consider this punishment for speaking ill about Giovanni's son. I did warn you to bite your tongue. Juliet will need help with this and I can only offer so much as it is. This is a team effort Milo" I said, an edge lacing my voice. Milo only nodded though I could see he was bummed about sitting in the archives.

"If you are in need of money and resources I will gladly provide for all you need. There are a... Few of the papal guards here who are in question of the cardinals and have loyalty to me, I can send them to you Adelina they will be in need of your skills" Demetrio added.

"That will be very helpful. I will write to Giovanni tonight and inform him of our plans. Let's rest tonight, tomorrow morning we get started we have a lot to do" I said. Everyone nodded as Juliet took Demetrio home as Milo and I walked in silence. I had much to think about, playing every scenario over in my head. I was not going to be stupid this time- I had let Weisenbach get away once though I hadnt known it was him. It was a rare accident I had made, I was informed he would gave been at his office only to be betrayed. I had a choice to go after him or save an innocent family, it wasn't really a choice the family needed to be saved. This time I would be ready. Tonight's events had seemed to rush me, giving me somewhat of a challenge. By the time we had reached the Inn Juliet had met us only for a messenger to each us, panting as he did no doubt exhausted. He looked as if he rode hard, an urgency in his steps as he called for us. I took the note from him curiously as he went off to rest.

Adelina, Juliet  
I have grave news that needs to be met with haste. Lorenzo has informed me of this matter and seeing as you have been involved Adelina he has also requested your help. Rodrigo Borgia and De'Pazzi have called the Signoria as soon as you left- Lorenzo has informed me that both have pleaded the case of finding the Phoenix and after a much compelling case has been granted funds to hunt it down. Ezio and Greta have informed me on your excellent hunting skills and since you have been the only person aside Lorenzo to see it we need your help. We need you both here immediately, they're currently gathering a hunting party filled with able men and soon they will be leaving. -G.

"Giovanni wants us back" I said as I crumbled the note up and shoved it in my pockets as I looked at Juliet. On thr inside I had been panicking. Nobody had seen me change into the Phoenix and everyone that had seen it was dead, their were no survivors. How did Francesco and Rodrigo find out about it? How had they even gathered the money to pull something like that off? Didn't all those wise older men know that it had been just a story with no definitive proof? My heart was racing as my breath quickened a bit, how the hell was I going to get out of this situation? "Apparently Francesco and Rodrigo called the Signoria. They have voted in favor of giving the two money to have the Phoenix hunted. He wants us back to find a way to stop it"

"What?" Juliet asked, snapping a bit "the Signoria would have never passed that especially with no definitive proof and due to the fact Francesco is not on their good side"

"Im not sure but he wants us back immediately" I said as I looked at Milo "Juliet and I will head back to Firenza to deal with this. While we are gone I want you to assist Demetrio and look around for recruits. Do what you must"

"Don't be to long" Milo said as he nodded "Roma is a big place"

"I will send Madeleine here in our absence " I said. Milo only nodded as he headed back inside, Juliet and I heading to the stables to fetch our horses. My gut twisted in worry as I saddled Equinox as he nudged me happily, feeling free as I led him out of the stall. I could only wonder what Giovanni or Lorenzo had to say and only wonder what laid ahead waiting for us upon our return.


	39. Secret Meetings

Juliet and I rode as hard and as fast as we could back to Firenza and when we had got there we had been somewhat shocked. Men filled the open spaces as they sharpened their swords and knives, some fixing their bow strings as others adjusted their cross bows. All were laughing and talking as Horses had been pulled out for the nobles- Firenza's banner among them. A few of them had looked at us on the way in, a few snickering while some drooled. Typical men. By the time we reached the Palazzo it had been dark out as we had made our way to Giovanni's office where I knew he would be. As we entered I had seen Giovanni sitting in his chair as usual, rubbing his temples, as Lorenzo had been standing next to him almost as if he had been leaning against the wall, Aunt Greta besides him as they had seemed to be locked into their own conversation. I had also noticed Juliet's man as well seeing as I had yet to formally introduce myself to him and learn his name. Across from him was Madeleine who had looked slightly bored while Uberto had sat in one of the other chairs with his hands folded in his lap as I eyed him cautiously. I cleared my throat some as everyone seemed to look up, Giovanni smiled as he did as Juliet went over to the man she was with and kissed his cheek.

"Adelina, Juliet im so glad you could make it we've been waiting for you. Where is Milo?" Giovanni asked as I shut the door.

"Have you beem sitting in here waiting for us for the past few days?" Juliet asked curiously as Lorenzo told her no.

"Milo is staying in Roma until we return. I have established an ally in Roma who is willing to help with our needs and recruits while we fix up the Bureau. He is there to keep the ally safe until we can get more people in place" I answered as Giovanni nodded.

"Good, good. I will inform Mario of this right away he will be pleased." Giovanni said.

"So what is this about the Phoenix? "Juliet asked as she looked at Giovanni though she had another look in her eye, one that said she would tear him a nee one "how did Francesco and Rodrigo even come of this?"

"Lorenzo, would you care to explain this? Seeing as you never explained to us how you or Adelina saw it" Giovanni said. Almost everyone seemed to freeze as the looked at me- in their eyes I could see that one question in their eyes: you saw the Phoenix?

"I wasn't going to capture it" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest "its a living being, I wasn't about to cage it"

"A while back, when I came to your house looking for Adelina, Hessians had come to Firenza and kidnapped my wife. They demanded that if I didn't trade Adelina's life for hers they would kill her so I came to Adelina where she helped take out a thousand Hessians camped outside the city. While Clarice and I waited for Adelina's return from the military camp the Phoenix appeared and seemed to burn the rest of the camp down, helping Adelina escape. I never thought the bird was real until that night" Lorenzo explained. They had all looked up at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to say that as Aunt Greta looked at me wide eyed.

"You mean to tell me my niece took out nearly a thousand Hessians by herself? You sent in no back up?" 

"She insisted on it. The Phoenix took care of the remainder" Lorenzo answered as he nodded his head. Giovanni had looked the most stunned.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Giovanni asked in frustration "it would have been nice to know an army of Hessians were on their way to Firenza demanding my daughter in law to be given to them for God knows what reason. Not to mention the fact she killed how many on her own"

"It was Adelina's place to tell, not I. I assumed she had told you" Lorenzo said as everyone looked back at me. I shrugged.

"What? I don't talk about my missions so they dont come back to bite me in the ass. I was fine, it was a regular run for me" I answered. The man Juliet was with looked at Giovanni.

"Your daughter in law is absolutely terrifying are you sure you want Federico marrying her?" He asked. Giovanni just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They will marry but thats beside the point. The point of the matter is that we have two people here who can vouch for seeing the Phoenix. How did Francesco and Rodrigo come to find out about this?" 

"I have no idea, only Adelina and I were there. Seeing it was so late I had assumed many people were asleep" Lorenzo insisted before Uberto spoke up.  
  
"Francesco had been headed to Venezia around that time, he could have seen it on his travels. It is possible of the two are working together to come up with valid proof to take to the Signoria" Uberto added as he gave Giovanni a look, one that worried even me.

"Was their anything left?" 

"Just a massive pile of singed bodies, hardly enough to pass around for a Phoenix sighting. I had my men clean up the mess" 

"The men you saw at front is the hunting party, both Francesco and Rodrigo will be leading it themselves. They leave tomorrow morning, but for how long they'll be gone is unsure even to us" Madeleine chimed in as she looked at me, her eyes wide. A few sighs went through the office "So question is, what do we now?"

"Then we get to the Phoenix before Francesco and Rodrigo, using Adelina's hunting skills and ger knowing what the bird looks like we send a small group of our own with her, some of us can try to cut back on some of their hunting party and try to sooth things over here. All of Firenza is talking about it and pretty soon all of Italia will hear of the news. Everyone will be coming here to claim it" Giovanni said. Uberto huffed as bit as he sat up some giving him a great look.

"If you go and look for it the expenses will have to be of your own doing. The city is already paying for Francesco they cannot afford to fund you" Uberto pointed out. I looked at him cautiously, he seemed a bit to calm.

"If funds are necessary then I'll help pay but if we keep it between us I don't think we'll need it" Lorenzo said as he nodded towards Giovanni. Aunt Greta looked uneasy.

"I am all for keeping the Phoenix away from both Borgia and De'Pazzi but the bird is sacred to my family and people I will not help hunt it down" Aunt Greta said as she shook her head, a sorrow in her eyes. To be honest, I didn't like the idea of hunting the Phoenix down, seeing it had been me, how the hell was I supposed pull this off? Constantly say that I had just missed it or the trail had gone cold? Eventually they would figure it out and Aunt Greta knew I was a very skilled hunter and that would immediately call into question what I had been doing. I would play this carefully and if need be I would have Aunt Greta's help. I knew she would expect the same of me.

"Caging the Phoenix is not a wise idea" Juliet cautioned as she looked around the room "this is a beast of legend, one that's been around for centuries, locking it up could trigger catastrophic events there are stories of why these legends should be left alone"

"How catastrophic?" Uberto asked as he looked at Juliet. Juliet grabbed the mans shoulder and squeezed a bit.

"The Phoenix, according to some legends, is connected to the earth and its elements. If any harm should come of it then it could effect the earth as well. Think end of days big" Juliet answered.

"That would explain why there was thunder when it appeared" Lorenzo added as everyone's eyes seemed wise.

"Even if, it is still a creature to be left alone. We can't go after it" The man added, Madeleine and Aunt Greta humming in agreement as Giovanni sighed "chances are it is long gone by now as well, do you think it would linger in the spot it had to fight in? From what I understand the Phoenix constantly moves"

"All good points indeed" Giovanni started. He had a conflicted look on his face as if he had been burdened with a decision he didn't want to be in. I felt bad for him, I truly did, and I couldnt imagine how this would weigh on him. I bit my tongue in anticipation "and as much as I agree things like this should remain free we have no choice, we must keep this out of their hands. All we have on the Phoenix are mere legends, no one knows for sure what it is truly capable of. If it is as you say and the powers it has are true then it is even more of a reason to keep it out of their hands"

"This isn't a good Idea Giovanni" Aunt Greta warned "you're messing with forces and powers beyond your control"

"What other choice do we have? It would be safer with us then out there as we pray to nake sure they don't stumble onto it" Giovanni sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I kept myself collected as I heard his answer, Juliet and Madeleine sighing softly at this as well. That was when Lorenzo spoke up, a look on his face as if he was thinking.

"If we do manage to find and capture it, and that is a huge if, how are we going to do so? More importantly, you better have a big enough place to keep it" Lorenzo said. Everyone looked up at him in slight confusion and curiosity, trying to figure out what he meant "the bird we saw... It was massive, thirty five foot bird... It was enormous and beautiful... And it was made of pure red fire as black seemed to outline it"

"This is going to be very tricky then. Lets just enjoy the night tonight and I'll come up with some sort of plan. For now we wait, Ezio's birthday is tomorrow and we are throwing a party. Well enjoy the night and get to work the day after but Adelina will be put in charge of the group and Juliet will help her." Giovanni said as he waved hus hand as if to dismiss us. I turned on my heels as everyone but Juliet and the man left. I pulled Madeleine to the side snd told her that she needed to help Milo in Roma in which she happily agreed as she skipped over to the Orphanage to pack her things and prepare for her journey. Like me parties had dulled her but she had the choice to not attend- I had to. I wouldn't miss it, it was Ezio's birthday after all and in a small way I wanted it to be special for him. I knew if I wasn't there he would be upset and that was the last thing I wanted him to be.

"How have you been living with the Auditore's "Aunt Greta asked as she caught up with me. Since everything thats happened with me once I had moved into the home I hadn't seen Aunt Greta much outside of getting missions and running Errands or slowly taking control of the Orphanage. Honestly I had began to miss her company- all the times we sat around the fire and talked while she knitted something or braided the girls hair, how I would help lay the children to sleep when time came. It was peaceful, just the two of us, even when Milo and Madeleine had been given their rooms. How long would they be here before they went back to Germany? Would they stay just long enough until Weisenbach was takin care of or would they leave beforehand? "How have you and Federico been?" Another jab to the heart.

"Everything has been fine Tante Greta, I have gotten into the routine of their house. I should have known they'd be lively people" I answered. Aunt Greta laughed as she looked at me, stopping by the door and standing in front of me. She reached up and brushed the hair out of my face, her hands gently cupping my cheeks as she smiled at me with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I am glad that everything is working out for you, I knew that this family would be perfect for you it is just what you need" Aunt Greta started as she smiled lovingly at me "I miss having you at the Orphanage but I know where you are. I couldnt be more proud of you then I already am. I know I say it a lot but you really have come a long way and to see you so grown up and honoring your family... Its more then enough to make my heart swell with joy. Your mother would be proud of the woman you've become. Don't forget to visit me either, I'm right across the street but Im not used to you not being there everyday now"

"Of course I will" I said as I nodded "you're the only family I have left, I couldn't leave you alone"

"Good. Now get some sleep we have a party to attend to, keeping up appearances are apart of your life now"

"Guten nacht tante Greta" I said. She smiled before she headed back to the Orphanage. I made my way back inside the house, maybe I could use the cards again? Or maybe take a bath? As I made my way up the stairs someone had grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room before a door slammed shut. I had looked up to see Ezio with a wide smile on his face as if he had been excited about something. He pulled my into a bone crushing hug as he picked me up and spun me around, laughing as he did. My heart raced and I couldn't help but bite back a grin as I felt his large hands hold me close, I had never seen someone this excited over my return home. It made me feel... Special.

"Bella" Ezio said happily as he buried his fave in the crook of my neck before setting me back down and looking at me with a grin as his eyes sparkled like never before "you're back, finally. I have something for you"

"Yes im back, no reason to get so excited" I said as he rushed over to his room and picked something up and walked back over to me with a lopsided grin. I eyed him curiously as I took the book from him, feeling the leather binding in my hands as I opened up the front cover. Le Testament by Françios Villon. I looked up at Ezio in shock, I had always loved poetry, though I hadn't been good at writing it there was always something comforting in the words as it out my soul at ease. Françios had been one of the poets I liked despite some of the mentions of a Christian God though the ideas had been similar to some of my beliefs. I had told Ezio this months ago, how did he even remember? 

"I remembered you liked poetry, so I made note of the man you told me about. I had a friend find a copy for me so that I could give it to you" Ezio said. Without thinking I had pulled Ezio into a hug before kissing him quickly before flipping through the pages. I was excited I couldn't wait to start reading it. Most poems I read I had memorized but to now have a physical copy? This was all to much, now that I was marrying into something greater could I get more? I wouldn't have to be looked at oddly for carrying a book now that I would be considered Noble.

"Danke... Ezio Danke this is amazing. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me" I said happily, letting my facade slip as I fully smiled as I admired the book. I was itching to start reading, this volume had been the one I hadnt gotten ahold of yet, this was all new to me. A hot bath, candles, incense while I read... Absolute heaven. I looked up to see a stunned expression on Ezio's face though he quickly grinned as he stumbled a bit, sitting down as his look quickly changed to an awestruck look "What?"

"You're smiling..." Ezio said as he grinned, looking up at me as I felt the muscles around my lips pulled up. I had been smiling. Fuck, how could I have let that slip? I had put so much effort into not letting him see only to slip up? How was I supposed to convince him that it didn't happen "mio dip....(1) il tuo sorriso è assolutamente radioso ... finalmente ti ho fatto sorridere .. è bellissimo, sei bellissima"

"Don't get to cocky now" I said, joking partly "this is the only one you get"

"Oh Adelina, this is the only one I need. I'm not being cocky, I will enjoy this one victory knowing I got you to smile first, and I will continue to try for more but if this is the only one I get then so be it. You have a beautiful smile" Ezio cooed as he leaned back in his seat some no doubt proud of pride as he stared up at me. I couldn't stop smiling as he did so and internally I hated myself for letting this continue. I needed to get out of here quickly before anything escalated. The atmosphere between us had been comfortable, easy, perfect in a way.

"Well, I need a bath and I'd like to get a head start on this. Danke again, I appreciate it. I really do" I said as I went to turn around and walk off before Ezio spoke up, instantly turning on his charm. 

"Oh and you wound me by taking this victory away from me so quickly" He playfully chided "mind if I join you? I was hoping that you could read a fee poems to me"

"Maybe another time Ezio, tomorrow is going to be a long day" I said as I left his room "another day"

Translations  
1)your smile is absolutely radiant... I finally got you to smile.. it's beautiful, you're beautiful


	40. Happy birthday

I was currently in the stables at Aunt Greta's as I was giving Equinox a bath. Baths had always been his favorite so I tried to keep them as frequent as possible. The morning was quiet, peaceful even, though I knew once everyone else woke up it wouldn't last long. Aunt Greta had a schedule for the children, wake up early so they could begin the day and go to bed early so they could get the proper rest. In truth it reminded me of when I was growing up on the farm and I felt a sense of longing and nostalgia. Oh how times had been simpler then. I ran the water filled sponge over Equinox's body, listening as he neighed happily and bobbed his head, as I washed the soap away. I hummed as I did avoiding the glare I had seemed to be getting from one of the teenage girls, around sixteen or so, in the stall across from me, not even finished with cleaning out the stall. Today was a new day and I was not going to let anyone take that away.

"Much better, dont you think?" I asked as I looked Equinox in the eye as he nudged me telling me he agreed "I thought so. You are possibly one of the only horses I know that likes a bath. You won't give me trouble when I change your shoes will you?" He whined again as he shook his mane. He wasn't a big fan of the shoes but he knew that it was necessary so he didn't put up much of a fight. After I finished cleaning him off I walked out to find the shoes, buffer, hammer, pull offs, hoof brush, hoof trimmer, and a hoof pick. Just as I had thought they had been near the entrance as a few more girls and guys slowly piled into the stables some clearly not wanting to he up. I grabbed my things and returned to Equinox's stall. I set the things down as I noticed Aunt Greta's horse, Orion, peek his head over the stall to look at Equinox, his amberish colored fur as slowly fading as it had been caked with dirt. Aunt Greta had always kept Orion in great shape so why had he been dirty. I grabbed a rope and tied it to Equinox's halter before I tied it to the beam in front of him and walked over to Orion as I petted his neck "You need s bath too dont you. Once I finish up with Equinox I'll take care of you, it looks like you haven't had a bath in a while"

Turning back to Equinox I grabbed his front left hoof as I began to pull out the pins and take off the old worn shoe. Grabbing the pick I began to clean out the dirt that had been caked into the bottom of the hoof. Surprisingly enough he stood still as I held his leg, glancing up to see the girl still staring at me with a sneer on her face. What was her problem?

"Can I help you?" I asked as I took the brush and began to wipe away the left over residue before checking to make sure their had been no infections or cracks in his hoof.

"You think you're special dont you?" She asked, a bitterness in her voice, "like you're better then everyone else"

"Entschuldigeng sie?" I asked as I looked back up at her, completely taken aback by the question. I was not expecting that at all.

"You just come to Firenza like you own the city, show off the fact you're marrying one of the noble families here while you gain the affections of Ezio, parading around in jewels and silks, coming into the Orphanage as if it were yours because your Aunt owns it. You think because you can ride a horse and travel freely you own everything" She snapped. I scoffed as I took the file and trimmed his hoof before brushing it off once more as I lined up the new shoe. I grabbed the hammer and gently began to put the pins in place.

"Think what you want but I am home of those things. I leave because it is what's asked of me, I marry Federico because it was asked of me. If I truly got what I wanted I wouldn't be marrying and I would be back in my ancestral homelands, not here" I said as I moved to the other side, the girl seeming to follow me into the stall. Getting a good look at her skin had been much softer, her hair silkier as her clothes had been made with much finer material. I knee she had been recently new but I hadn't known she came from a noble line.

"Liar" she hissed as I repeated the process on his right hoof, taking care as I did.

"I am not a liar and I do not appreciate being called such. Mind your tongue, I am not someone you wish to mess with and I do not tolerate this behavior" I answered. I could practically hear the scorn and disbelief in her voice.

"Do you even know who I am?" She asked, a slight high pitched noise as she said it.

"Don't know, don't care" I answered simply as I began to hammer another shoe in place "you're at my Tante's home now and we are all the same here"

" I am Viviana Colombera, daughter of the Colombera's. I am a judge's daughter" She said as I moved on to his back hooves. She leaned against the shovel as I continued my work.

"Good for you" I said bluntly "but you are under this roof now, no one has titles here as we are all equal. Aren't you supposed to finish mucking out the stables?" I asked. She huffed bitterly as she stormed out, no doubt upset. She had unfortunately beem one of those who didnt necessarily like the poor, it wasnt to hard to tell. I continued on with content and just as I had finished with the last shoe Ezio had come barging in with a grin on his face as he looked for me. So much for getting Orion taken care of I thought as I heard Ezio call for me. "In here Ezio" I answered. Not to long after so heard heavy footsteps approach the stall just as I had put his feet down and petted his neck, kissing his cheek, just as Ezio walked in. I looked at him curiously.

"I'm so glad you're here" Ezio sighed happily as he rushed over into my stall, from on his face as the grip seemed to swoon as soon as he stepped inside "You must come with me,"

"And where are we going?" I asked curiously as I untied Equinox from the beam.

"Somewhere special, now come, I want to spend time with you before that boring party tonight" Ezio said as he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the stall. I sighed though inside I felt giddy as I walked out and pulled the door shut before locking it.

"And why can't I know?" I asked as the girl sent me a glare as Ezio had pulled me out into the early morning crowds.

"Because it's my birthday and I say so," Ezio said confidently as he took off running with his grip tight on my wrist.

.........................

Ezio and I had spent the entire day walking around the city before he thought it a good Idea to pull me off to the side where we ran into a small group of travelling actors as they recreated a comedy based during the times of the Ancients. I had never been to a play before and Ezio thought it would be nice as he pulled us up to the front. I admit the play had been amusing but all I gave were half smirks anytime something funny came up. After that he had taken me to the river where we just sat and talked about anything that came to his mind. I had told him that it was his birthday and that he could do what he wanted but he insisted that this was what he wanted to do, that spending time with me was the greatest birthday gift he could have ever gotten. I felt my heart swell in my chest, touched that he even wanted to do such a thing. After a while we ended up back at the Palazzo to get ready, Ezio insisting that he walked in with me.

"Ahhh their he is" Giovanni said as he caught us coming down the stairs, a grin on his face, as the rest of the guests turned to look at Ezio as a few clapped. I broke off quickly as I slipped through the crowd as Giovanni pulled his son into a hug. It was always great to see them show some affection to one another, it was the way a parent should love a child. I felt that emptiness within me, I had never gotten to feel that and I couldn't help but feel hurt. I pushed it aside, today was not my day to feel guilt and sorrow, this was about Ezio today "Happy birthday my son. Go on, enjoy yourself tonight. Your mother and I have something special for you later tonight"

"Grazie Father, I appreciate it" I heard Ezio say as I walked towards the drinks. I hadn't ate or drank all day and I was beginning to get thirsty. All the sudden I felt a very familiar arm wrap around my waist and pull me close, a chuckle on their lips.

"Can I help you Federico?" I asked jokingly as I turned around to see him with a goofy grin, a gleam in his eye. I had to admit the Palazzo had been full but at least it hadn't been as full as the Engagement party so their had been some breathing room. I grabbed a goblet of wine as I took a sip, eyeing him curiously to see he had been slightly wobbling, the smell of wine already on his breath "How many drinks have you had already?"

"Two, maybe three" Federico answered as he gave me a grin. I chuckled as I shook my head, this was kind of funny, never in my entire time living here or in Firenza had I seen him get drunk or halfway to getting there. "Come with me, I have some friends I'd like you to meet"

"You want me to meet your friends?" I asked curiously as I arched a brow, watching him nod "are they-"

"No but they are great people and I would love for you to meet them" Federico pleaded, a playful pout on his face. I sighed.

"Alright, take me to them"

Federico smiled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd, a few glances shot my way as I stayed close to Federico. In the corner of the room where no one had been was about three or four men and I froze instantly. I had seen them before and they had also hung out with Ezio. I didn't like them at all and with each step I got slower but Federico had pulled me too him as I eyed the men wearily. One was thin and scrawny, one looked as if he had been the size of a bear but more so muscular while the third one had been a mix of the twom though he actually looked to be heading adulthood When their eyes landed on me they licked their lips hungrily. My skin crawled in disgust.

"Guys this is my fiancee Adelina, Adelina these are my friends Raphael, Michaletto, and Alberto" Federico said. I held my head up high as I sized them up. Federico looked at me oddly as I had done so. I didn't want to be around them at all, instead I had felt absolutely disgusted. "Adelina, what is it?"

"(1)Ich möchte nicht in ihrer Nähe sein" I said as he noticed my tense stance, not understanding why I had been this way. "Ich weigere mich"

"What's wrong? Why not, you just met them" Federico said as he had beem slightly upset. He could get upset with me all he wanted but I was not going to deal with this, not tonight of all days. Those men... They weren't how Federico thought them to be at all, it wasn't his fault for not seeing it, they had put on a good act. I had seen them try to have their way with a few of the Virgin girls of the city, girls who were just being nice to them and saying hello. They had tried to convince Ezio to do the same though he told them to go fuck off and hadn't hung out with him since. They tried their luck with me and at first it had been cat calls and names, then it had been following me around places, until they had the courage to try and force themselves on me only to get their asses handed to them. They were persistent, I would give them that.

"(2)weil ich nicht Federico will. Ich fühle mich unwohl um sie herum" I snapped. Federico looked at me shocked before getting a bit upset as he stood up. I had never snapped at him, not like this, but I didn't back down.

"Adelina you just met them" Federico said as he chuckled, not sure how to take the news "how can you be uncomfortable around them already?"

"We are sorry of we offended you Signora, that was not our intention, we have been waiting to meet you for a very long time" the muscular one said.

"(3)Wann waren meine Instinkte jemals falsch, Federico? Du hast mich gebeten, deine Freunde zu treffen, also habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihnen zusammen sein will. Ich habe getan, was Sie jetzt gefragt haben, lassen Sie mich meinen Frieden haben" I said in a warning tone. Federico looked at me shocked and upset as he gave in.

"This is not fair Adelina, I have met your friends and quite frankly I don't get along with Milo but I put up with it. I want to be familiar with my life why is that so hard for you?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him as he knew he fucked up as I gave him the coldest look i had ever given him "Adelina I am-"

"(4)Sag kein Wort, ich will es nicht hören" I snapped as I pulled my hand from him "Du musst dich nicht mit Milo anfreunden, niemand hat dich auch gefragt, wenn du willst, dass du ihn einfach ignorieren kannst, zweitens ist Milo ein Teil des Glaubensbekenntnisses, deshalb ist er hier. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben entwurzelt, um mich an dein Leben anzupassen, also vergib mir, wenn ich mit dieser einen Sache nicht einverstanden bin"

"Adelina wait" Federico said as I walked off, him calling after me as I made made my way through the crowd. How dare he? What did he gave to sacrifice? His choice in a bride? I had no choice, I had to uproot my entire life to come here, leave behind my homelands, my father, a because I had been bought and given away to help them. All the sudden a hand grabbed mine and pulled my forwards into a dance. I almost shouted only to find it had been Ezio who pulled me into a dance and I couldn't be mad "Adelina!"

"Ezio what are you doing?" I asked as I followed along to the music as his hand had been in mine. He smiled.

"Dancing with a bella donna" He answered simply as he twirled me around and pulled me into his chest.

"You know what I mean" I pointed out. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I saw you were upset and I wanted to cheer you up" He answered "besides, its my birthday and I can dance with whom I please"

"You walk a dangerous path"

"But one well worth it and one id walk a million times over. What were you and Federico arguing about?"

"Nothing important. Its your birthday, I won't bother you with petty things like this"

"Its not a bother. If I have to fight my brother for offending you I'll do it. All you have to do is ask" Ezio said as he gave me a look. My heart pounded in my chest as his eyes poured into mine. I could feel the pull towards him as I struggled to stay back from him and keep my distance.

"That is not necessary but I appreciate the offer" I said as we continued to dance. Once the song ended I tried to break away from him but he had only pulled me into another and another and another until I had been exhausted. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. Most people had gone home but few lingered around and I had excused myself as I stayed away from Federico as I made my way to out room. I didn't stay to see Ezio's gifts but I knew I would hear about it in the morning. I slipped out of my clothes and into my nightgown before sitting on the bed and staring out the window. I could feel the longing in my heart, wishing to go free and run wild but I had been unable to. This engagement... It felt like a prison even more so then it already had been as if chains wrapped around me and held me down. At first I thought everything would have been fine marrying into an Assassin family but that all changed when Ezio came in and stole my heart, barging in as if he were taking what was his. Would I feel this way if he hadnt stolen my heart? The more I thought about him the more my body ached and the more I wanted to just be in his presence this was getting to be difficult but I needed to preserve and get this over with. Once married nothing could happen any longer just as it should have been so long ago.

Translations  
1)i don't want to be around them; I refuse to  
2)because I don't want to Federico. I feel uncomfortable around them  
3)when have my instincts ever been wrong Federico? you asked me to meet your friends so I did, im telling you I don't want to be around them. I've done as you asked now let me have my peace  
4)Don't say a word, I don't want to hear it; You don't have to make friends with Milo, nobody asked you too, if you wanted you could simply ignore him, second of all Milo is apart of the creed that's why he's here. I have uprooted my entire life to adapt to yours so forgive me if I dont agree with this one thing


	41. Birthday surprises

SMUT WARNING AHEAD READ AT OWN RISK

*Adelina POV*

I had laid on the bed for hours as I heard the party down stairs slowly die off but I had a issue as Ezio hadn't left my mind once. The urge was strong, the heat between my thighs unbearable. I looked at my hand, was I really going to do this? I needed some sort of release. Fuck it I thought as I laid on the bed, slipping my hand under my night gown I slipped a couple of fingers inside of me. I gasped slightly as I thought back to all I times I had been with Ezio. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, imagining Ezio being in me, feeling something deep within me stir.

"Ezio..." I moaned out softly as the feeling only intensified.

"Adelina" Federico called out softly as I heard the door open and him slip inside "Adelina I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.... I know you have changed a lot of yourself to meet our needs and I have not done the same. It wasn't right of me to snap at you like- Oh? mi dispace, am I interrupting something?"

"No" I sighed softly as I continued, Ezio still on my mind though Federico had stepped into the room.

*Ezio POV*

"Ezio..." I heard a soft female moan call out coming from Federico's room, the party had just left and I had been tired. Curious I noticed the door had been cracked open just a smidge and I went to it, peering in. Federico was nowhere to be seen and there had been Adelina laying in the center of the bed in nothing but a nightgown as she had been touching herself "mmmmmmmm... Ezio..."

I groaned quietly as I felt my pants tighten, pleased at the sight. Not only had she been touching herself she had been calling out for me as she had done so. Oh what a gift this was. I wanted to step in the room and take Adelina right there but I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I briefly turned around to see Federico coming up the stairs as I ducked into my room just as he had. Oh I would find my way into that room and I would take what was mine. First though, I needed to wait until Federico was asleep and I needed to take care of myself seeing as the I had been extremely hard. I grinned though as I sat down on my bed and pulled my pants down, she had been thinking of me. Closing my eyes I imagined myself underneath Adelina as she rode me, remembering what she felt like around me.

............

A couple hours passed and I had gotten out of bed quietly, slipping out of my room and across the hall. I carefully opened up Federico's door and slipped in, hearing him snoring. Of course he had fallen asleep, leave it to him to fall asleep after failing to please Adelina. It hadn't been to hard to hear them though he had once again failed. I slowly made my way around the large bed as I gently reached out and shook her awake. Almost instantly she had woken up, her eyes widening some as she looked at me but I only held my finger to my lips to tell her to keep quiet. She looked at me confused as I carefully climbed onto the bed and above her, slipping between her thighs as she laid underneath me. I watched a blush come to her cheeks as I grinned.

"Ezio.." She whispered softly as I eyed her, her nightgown riding up a bit as her the collar had sat open leaving most of her chest exposed. Any further and her breasts would have been out. I bit my lip as I eyed her slowly, feeling the eagerness grow within me as I got harder "What are you doing? Federico is right here, he'll wake up and see this"

"Oh trust me bella, he wont be waking up anytime soon, I made sure of that" I purred softly as I ran my hand down her side as I leaned on the other as it rested next to her head "besides, you've had a long day~ I wanted to take it upon myself to see that you were comfortable and not over worked"

"You're playing a very dangerous game" Adelina gasped. I chuckled as my fingers hand slowly skimmed her thighs and up under her nightgown, feeling the wetness between them "you're going to get us caught"

"A game you seem to love amore~" I whispered huskily in her ear, hearing her gasp as I grazed over entrance, pinching her clit between my fingers and began to roll it teasingly. She gasped as she arched her back some, her mouth falling open slightly as she closed her eyes "(1)ora che ricordo bene, abbiamo fatto un accordo e per di più è il mio compleanno ~ e questa tua piccola reazione mi dice che lo vuoi anche tu"

"Ezio..." She gasped as she looked up at me, her eyes pleading. I only smirked.

"(2)Non puoi dirmi che non lo vuoi, non dopo che ti ho visto toccarti mentre mi chiamavi" I whispered as I kissed her jaw. She whimpered as I slowly worked my fingers around her clit, feeling as she got wetter by the second, her legs beginning to shake some as I watched her cave in. I smirked even more as I kissed down her neck, my tongue grazing her soft skin as I slipped a few fingers in.

"Mmmmm" Adelina moaned as her hands reached up and pulled off my shirt desperately, tossing it to the side as her fingers roamed my chest. That was a definite yes. I sucked down her neck, pushing my fingers deeper in her as I curled my fingers, pulling another soft moan from her. God, how long had it been since I touched her like this? How long since I had heard her cry out for me. I bit along her collarbone as her hands grabbed my shoulders, hearing her gasps and soft moans come quicker and turning me on even more. Honestly I would have rather heard her screaming my name raw but I had to make do with the situation. I would take gratification in knowing that I had managed to do this right next to Federico successfully. Adding a third finger in I felt her grip tighten as I licked down her chest, moving away the fabric as I began to suck on her nipple. I could feel her whither underneath me as I stretched my fingers inside of her "Ezioooooo".

"(3) shhhhhh amore mio, non vogliamo svegliare mio fratello adesso, vero? soprattutto quando ho appena iniziato" I teased as I rolled her nipple between my tongue before biting down some and pulling. She tried her best to bite back the moans as I had felt her wetness around my fingers, she had always felt this wet around me, enjoying the feeling as I curled my fingers. Slowly I kissed back up her neck and pulled my fingers out as I sat up, pulling my trousers down some just enough for me to slip out as I broke the kiss and pulled off her nightgown, tossing it to the side as I looked over her, between her thighs as I lined myself up with her. Mio dio the sight was so beautiful and with a fast snap of my hips I slid inside of her fully, groaning in pleasure as I felt her tight, wet walls wrap around me. I grinned as I watched her eyes widen and her jaw drop, it had been a sight that I had absolutely loved to see, Grabbing one of her legs I wrapped it around my hip and held her thigh as I set a fast pace. Adelina grabbed the sheets under her as her knuckles turned white and she bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning to loud. I chuckled as I pushed deeper inside of her, my pace relentless, as I watched her breasts bounce before I leaned down, nipping her ear lobe "Non nascondermi quei gemiti mia piccola puttana, voglio sentirti chiamare per me .."

"Ezio..."she cried, her voice barely a whisper as she looked me in the eyes, watching them fill with lust with each thrust I took, her body pressed up against mine as I felt her leg pull me closer, pushing me even further inside of her as she gasped "fuckkk..."

"Mmmmmm bella~" I purred as I took my other hand and wrapped it around her throat, watching her eyes darken "(4)Dimmi, come mi sento? Come mi sento come se ti picchiassi?"

"So big..." She moaned instantly "So big uhhhhhhh..... fuck I love how you stretch me out..." I kissed her passionately as I I quickened her pace, feeling her walls tighten around me as I slid in and out with ease. My mind was all over the place as I felt her as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She tried to fight me for dominance but just as I found that one spot she seemed to go limp giving me the opportunity to explore her mouth even more. I could feel her body shaking in pleasure and I knew that at any second she would be cumming soon, finding all of her most sensitive spots had been easy enough and considering I had spent hours with her and worshipping her body I learned every inch of it until it had been committed to memory. I needed to last though, I needed to last so that I could let her enjoy the pleasure she was feeling, and it had been very hard not to cum in her just by entering her- thats how good she felt. I broke the kiss as I pulled out suddenly causing her to whimper in protest, watching as her wetness spilled onto the sheets below, before grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over on her hands and knees. I licked my lips as I admired her ass and dripping wet entrance as it had been in my face, the urge killing me. Grabbing her hands I took them in mine as I pinned them to the bed as I spread her legs further apart before slipping in once more. I growled lowly as I did before I slowly kissed up her spine as I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could, listening to her muffled moans as she bit her pillow. I snapped my hips up a few times, keeping her completely breathless a few times, as I laid my head over her shoulder.

"(5)Lo sono adesso? Deve essere una cosa molto buona allora bella perché posso stare bene in tutti voi" I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut "Ti senti come il paradiso, bella, così fottutamente stretta, così calda. Tutto per me, no?"

"For you..." Adelina said breathlessly, nodding as she did. Looking over I had seen Federico was still asleep as his back was turned to us. I grinned as I went harder, hearing her cry out for more as I pushed even my own limits. knowing that I had been fucking Adelina while she slept next to my brother? well that was not only a turn on but an accomplishment. 

"Say it again" I grunted, rolling my hips a bit "Say it again, I didn't quite here you mia puttana"

"Yours" Adelina moaned out a little louder as she turned her head a bit, looking up at me as I kept her hands pinned, watching as she tried her hardest to pull them out but not going anywhere, strands of stray hair falling in her eyes "Fuckkkk... Ezio I'm all yours.." 

"(6)Cazzo... mio dio.." I moaned out in her ear, my want and desire for her growing even more. Hearing her say those words drove me crazy but hearing her moan them out..... That was something else. It drove me nuts with want "è vero puttana sei tutta mia. a chi appartieni? chi ti possiede?"

"Y-you" she moaned out as she arched her back some, deepening the angle "schiße... Ezio you are uhhhhh"

"(7)è vero che lo faccio. guardati, allargando le gambe per me, implorandomi di scoparti Ti piace questa Bella? ti piace quando prendo il controllo e faccio quello che voglio con te?" I growled out as I pulled her to my chest and pinned her hands to her as I thrusted upwards as my lips skimmed her shoulders, my voice clouded darkly with lust. Adelina nodded as her head fell back and her mouth open, completely taken by shock.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned out as I held her close "I do... Fuck I do..."

"(8)Nessuno, e intendo nessuno, è autorizzato a toccarti in questo modo, mi capisci? nessuno può fotterti, tu. appartenere. per. me." I growled dangerously low as my they sat got slipper "e mi assicurerò che tutti lo sappiano, compreso il mio caro fratello. avrai solo un cazzo e questo è mio, capisci Bella"

"Just do it" Adelina cried out, her voice getting a bit higher as she chanted my name over and over with each thrust, feeling them rush through her. It was music to my ears "bitte Ezio, please.... Do it...."

"(9) fare?" I asked teasingly as she fell into me, her body once again limp as I held her up in my arms, feeling her wetness run down my legs

"Spill your seed in me Ezio uhhhhhhh gods I want fuckkk I want to be yours..." She pleaded as want and desperation lingered in her voice "even if its just for a night" I chuckled darkly as I leaned in, biting her shoulder as she let out another beautiful moan. Feeling her squirm, listening to her beg, it was just what I needed.

"(10)una volta che ti faccio mia, sei mia, non per la notte ma per il resto della tua vita. Ti senti fottutamente bene per una notte. No bella, sarai sempre mia" I whispered as I felt myself getting close, feeling her walls slide around me "Dio mi stai perfettamente bene." I could feel she was about to let loose and as much as I wanted to hear her scream my name for all the world to hear I placed my hand over her mouth as I let one of her hands go as she reached out for me. "mi fa impazzire vederti così, afferrarmi, implorarmi, urlare per me ... vedendoti allargare le gambe solo per me, tutti i miei desideri si sono avverati"

She let out a muffled cry as she left her neck exposed, rollong her hips, as she grabbed onto my hip and squeezed tightly. I let out another moan of pleasure as she got tighter, her body more erratic letting me know she was very, very close. I smirked against her shoulder as I bit down again, slamming myself inside her, trying to push her over the edge. I was so close myself, any moment loosing any control I had.

"(11)Mi riscalderai il letto bella, prenderai solo il mio cazzo," I growled "prenderai solo il mio seme, quello di nessun altro, altrimenti ti reclamerò di nuovo"

Adelina nodded as she whined, her thighs tightening some. She was so close, I just needed to get her over the edge. I grinned as she had nodded, very pleased to hear her agree with that. Just as I thrusted up again she let loose unable to contain her pleasured scream as it came out muffled in my hand, her body shaking in pleasure. God I would have loved to hear that one out loud. Federico grunted a but as he snuggled deeper under the covers. I only smirked as I turned my attention back to Adelina who rode her high out as I kissed her spine.

"(12) Cazzoooo ... ti senti sempre così bene ... non vedo l'ora di sborrarti dentro Bella ... sei mia" I moaned in pleasure as I felt myself twitch and throb inside her, unable to hold it back any longer like I thought I had. I only thrusted faster and harder, the bed shaking only a bit, as I waited for release as I felt her all around me, waves of her pleasure rushing through me. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling "merda....mmmmmmmm... You feel so good"

Just as I said that I came, not caring as I thrusted deeply into her, sinking in all the way. I buried my face into the crook of her neck as I panted, my thrusts slowing as bliss rushed through me. I dropped my hand from her mouth only for her to turn around quickly and push me down as she straddled my, her hands grabbing my chest as desire clouded her eyes. Fuck that had turned me on as I got hard again as I smirked, that was the most attractive thing I had ever seen.

"I need you" She growled as she closed her eyes, giving into her desire "fuck I need you so badly..."

"(13)Sono tutto tuo bella, proprio come se fossi tutto mio" I said as I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down as she began to roll her hips into mine. I threw my head back into the mattress as I let out a low moan "buon compleanno a me, posso fotterti senza senso..."

"Please do" She breathed out as I grabbed her hips tightly.

"Merda...." I breathed out as I admired her body on top of me. She smirked as she picked her pace up and threw her head back.

"Only you..." She breathed out "only you.... I only want your cock and seed....Nur du ... das ist alles was ich brauche(14)"

I looked up at her lovingly, something about her had changed as if she had accepted something. Whatever it was it drive her sex drive up and I knew it was going to be one hell of a night. Best birthday ever.

Translations  
1)now of I remember correctly, we made a deal and on top of that it is my birthday~ and this little reaction of yours tells me you want this too  
2)You can't tell me you don't want this, not after I saw you touching yourself as you called out for me  
3)we don't want to wake up my brother now would we? especially when I'm just getting started;Do not hide the moans my little whore, I want to hear you call out for me  
4)Tell me, how do I feel? How do I feel as I pound into you  
5)Am I now? It must be very good then beautiful because I can fit all of me in you; You feel like heaven, beautiful, so fucking tight, so hot. All for me, no?  
6)fuckkkk... My god...; that's right whore you're all mine. who do you belong to hmm? who owns you?  
7)that's right I do. look at you, spreading your legs open for me, just begging for me to fuck you. You like this Bella? do you like it when I take control and do what I want with you  
8)No one, and I mean no one, is allowed to touch you like this, do you understand me? no one can fuck you, you. belong. to. me.; and im going to make sure everyone knows that, including my dear brother. you'll only get one cock and thats mine, do you understand Bella  
9) What?  
10)once I make you mine, you're mine, not for the night but for the rest of your life. You feel way to fucking good for one night. No bella, you will always be mine; god you fit all of me perfectly; it drives me crazy to see you like this, grabbing for me, begging for me, screaming for me... seeing you spread your legs just for me, all my desires have come true  
11)You're going to warm my bed bella, you'll only take my cock,; you'll only take my seed, no one else's, otherwise I will claim you all over again  
12)fuckkkk... you always feel so good... I can't wait to cum in you Bella... you're mine; shit......mmmmmm  
13)im all yours bella, just like you're all mine; happy birthday to me, I get to fuck you senseless  
14)only you... that's all I need


	42. Late night poem sessions

"At dawn of day, when falcon shakes his wing,  
Mainly from pleasure, and from noble usage,   
Blackbirds too shake theirs then as they sing,  
Receiving their mates, mingling their plumage,  
O, as the desires it lights in me now rage,  
I'd offer you, joyously, what befits the lover.  
See how Love has written this very page:  
Even for this end are we come together.  
Doubtless, as my heart's lady you'll have being,  
Entirely now, till death consumes my age.  
Laurel, so sweet, for my cause now fighting,  
O live, so noble, removing all bitter foliage,  
Reason does not wish me unused to owing,  
Even as I'm to agree with this wish, forever,  
Duty to you, but rather grow used to serving:  
Even for this end are we come together.  
And, what's more, when sorrow's beating  
Down on me, through Fate's incessant rage,  
Your sweet glance its malice is assuaging,  
Nor more or less than wind blows smoke away.  
As, in your field, I plant I lose no grain,  
For the harvest resembles me, and ever  
God orders me to plough, and sow again:  
Even for this end are we come together.  
Princess, listen to this I now maintain:  
That my heart and yours will not dissever:  
So much I presume of you, and claim:  
Even for this end are we come together," I read, translating the French, laying back on Ezio's chest as his arms had been loosely wrapped around my waist as he sat propped up some on the tower of one of the churches we had been sitting on. The stars above us shined brightly and though I had been somewhat cold Ezio had seemed to keep me warm as I snuggled comfortably onto him. Ezio had practically begged me for this to happen though it was more like he grabbed the book, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the Palazzo. Not that I minded, I hadn't been able to read the whole thing since I had been back. To be honest I was enjoying this night, it had been peaceful and relaxing. No guards were out, no one to chase at the moment, just us and poems.

"I like that one a lot" Ezio said as his fingers gently ran through my hair. I chuckled as I laid the book on my chest as I turned my head a but to look at him. He looked at me confused as I had done so "What?"

"You liking a poem" I retorted causing Ezio to huff "That's shocking"

"I do like poetry" Ezio defended as I chuckled, watching him get a bit defensive as a small pout came to his lips as he narrowed his eyes at me. This was too funny "I do, why don't you believe me"

"Because out of the entire time I have lived in Firenza and lived in your home I haven't once seen you pick up any piece of poetry" I pointed out as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'll have you know that our tutors have given us poetry before and there are some I like. Granted that I don't pick it up and read it everyday like you do I still enjoy it from time to time" He answered, his voice low and soft. Laying here like this, hearing him talk to me like this... It was enough to put me to sleep. I hummed in response "That counts"

"I'll let it slide, only because I know your tutor and I've seen some of the things he gave you" I pointed out as he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head, letting it linger a bit. Ever since his birthday party and the night we shared things had seemed to change. They were more intimate, more close and caring, he was around like always but this time he stood a bit closer, lingered a bit longer, his hands always softly grazing mine or he complimented me on something. Hell he had surprisingly put forth the effort to teach himself German. Unfortunately when he went to surprise me with it and said he would love to spend the day with me he accidently said that he would love to kiss a horses ass and dance naked on his parents bed. I had busted out laughing at that, my face going red, as I had keeled over and held myself up against the wall. Ezio couldn't figure out why I had been laughing so hard and it got so bad that I couldn't catch my breath and I couldn't even speak. After a while I told him that I would teach him after informing him of what he said and boy did he go red.

"By the way, thank you for stealing me away from him I don't think I could have endured his lecture today"

"You need to pay more attention then. I had no tutors to teach me what I know I taught myself when my father hadn't been around" I pointed out as I picked the book back up and turned the page to find another poem to read.

"That's because you're you bella" Ezio complimented as I knew what he had been trying to do "And you're amazing"

"Ezio how many times do I have to tell you flattery gets you nowhere with me, your ass should know better by now seeing how sore it is" I warned as I felt him huff again, feeling his chest rise and fall as I went with him.

"It's not flattery its the truth" Ezio stated boldly as he poked my nose "And my ass is only sore because you kicked me into the thorns. I was pulling them out for hours"

"Pay attention then" I jabbed playfully as we slipped into friendly banter before I pursed my lips and turned to look at him only for him to flip as as I laid on my back on the tiled roof, Ezio above me as he had been somewhat between my thighs, his eyes pouring into me as he kept my hands pinned with one hand while the other softly grazed my cheek. I could feel myself blush as he chuckled only slightly "If you like poetry then you should have no problem telling me one then"

"If that's what you want bella" Ezio said as I nodded, my heart now pounding in my chest at our sudden closeness. I nodded.

"I do"

"Alright, but don't be shocked when I prove you wrong" He said with a mischievous grin though his voice getting softer "I have bought you, at no small cost, A little something, that smells sweet,  
Since by a scent one often knows a street.  
Wherever I am, wherever you may be,  
I can be clear and certain, free of doubt.  
If you hide from me, I'll pardon you,  
For, carrying this, always, as you pass,  
Even if I were blind, I would find you.  
Love, tell me please, if it's with my eyes  
I see that beauty's truth, that I aspire to,  
Or if it is within, since everywhere I gaze  
I see that countenance of hers, sculpted.   
You must know, you, who come with her,  
To rob me of my peace, at which I blaze:  
Though I'd not wish one sigh the less,  
Nor would I demand a cooler fire.  
'Indeed the beauty that you see is hers,  
But grows in passing to a deeper place,  
Sinking through mortal eyes to the soul.  
There it is made pure, lovely and divine,  
Like itself as the immortal part wishes.  
That is the beauty set before your eyes.'  
Lady, as one fancies there to be  
A living statue, there, deep down  
In the harsh alpine stone,  
Slowly found as the stone is cut away:  
So our own skin conceals  
Beneath its crude overlay,  
Tough and yet un-worked, fit things  
For the soul that trembles still,  
Things you alone can bring  
From out my deepest being,  
For in me there's neither strength nor will.  
The best of sculptors has not one idea  
The un-worked marble does not hold  
Inside itself: the hand alone attains it  
That is commanded so by the intellect.  
The evil I shun, and the good I hope for,  
Are concealed so, in you, high, sweet,  
Divine Lady: and so as to cause my death  
My art itself opposes the desired effect.  
Love then is not to blame, nor your beauty,  
Harshness, nor fortune, nor great disdain,  
For my mischance, nor destiny, nor fate,  
While you have death and pity in your heart  
Together, and my wretched, burning, mind  
Has no way to draw forth anything but death."

"Michelangelo Buonarroti" I whispered softly as I looked up into his eyes, The energy that surrounded us was pure, divine, true, raw. This was real and I was relishing every single second of it. Maybe it had been because I finally accepted these feelings of mine that seemed to make everything seem even more intimate then before. I had been shocked that he had that whole poem committed to memory. He chuckled as his fingers grazed my lips. Ezio seemed content as we laid here, his body shielding me from the cold air. Was this what bliss was? to see a man such as him content like this against the starry sky?

"That poem reminds me of you in many ways" He said softly as he leaned in slowly though his eyes never left mine. 

"How so?"

"Your beauty exceeds a physical body- your soul is just as radiant" Ezio answered "You have changed me Adelina, you've changed me into a better man. Granted I still have my moments but I know I'm not how I used to be. You made me realize things ive never thought before, you bring put the best in me. You're smart, funny, genuine, compassionate I fear their may not be a paper long enough to list all you are"

"You do that yourself Ezio. You've always been that way, you're a great man, all it took was you being committed to something" I answered as I cleared my throat.

"I have" Ezio said, nodding a bit "to you"

"Who am I to you? Truly?" I blurted out, not thinking as I had done so. Ezio looked at me confused.

"Everything bella, you are everything to me. My best friend, my mentor..." He whispered as he got closer. Oh how I wanted those lips on me, so soft, so full of passion. They were intoxicating. Before he could speak their was a shout as we both froze.

"Hey, what are you two doing up here? Get down now" a guard shouted as heavy footsteps came our way. Both of us scrambled up quickly as I tucked the book into my robes just as we took off, leaping over to the roof next to us just as the guard came up. Ezio laughed as we ran, slowly making our way down to the San Giovanni district before dropping down into an allyway, water splashing on me as our feet hit the ground. Seeing how late it had been I started home, I didn't want anyone to worry if they had tried to look for Ezio and I only to see we had been gone. I was just glad they had thought we were close friends. That was all we were right? Close friends? I flushed at the thought of all that private time we had and I couldn't regret any moment because as I had said he made me feel alive, loved and for the first time I had been receiving the attention I wanted, it was as if he had been reading my mind and gave me everything that I wanted, like he was catering to my needs instead of just taking what he wanted. He took his time too, he had no problem with dragging it out and making me wait. I was so tempted to throw away this engagement and take my chances with Ezio but seeing his family and Aunt Greta reminded me that I couldn't. It was a rash decision. Ever since his birthday I couldn't help but think if I could have both, fulfil my duty and have the love I wanted but I knew that was wrong of me, that wouldn't be an answer for me like so many other women had done. This would have to come to an end but I would at least enjoy some happiness for myself before I married.

"Man I missed that" Ezio said as he came up to my side, walking besides me as he shot me a grin. I looked up at him unable to hide back a smile. Ever since he got me to smile I couldn't help but smile around him now, it was like he had been some sort of magnet for it.

"Missed what?"

"Running along the roof tops from the guards. I most forgot how exhilarating it was" He pointed out. I rolled my eyes, though I slightly agreed with him sometimes being chased wasnt always the best. 

"Yea, I deal with it all the time except I get shot at" I jabbed as he laughed before nudging me.

"How is your journey to avenge your family going? Have you found the man yet?" Ezio asked curiously. I straightened up a bit, I hadn't been expecting him to ask me something like that, I honestly thought he would have forgotten.

"I know where he is but he has secured himself in such a high position that I cannot touch him" I said. Ezio looked at me curiously as I said that, tilting his head to the side. His interest had been peaked and their was no going back now. What harm could it hurt right? I wasn't giving him names or too much of sensitive information and besides one day he'd be an assassin. "He joined the Vatican as a Cardinal yesterday. Until I can safely find a way to get to him I have to leave him alone. I hate it but I'd rather have this done right then loose him again"

"And they allowed him to join?" Ezio asked in disbelief. He seemed appalled by the very Idea and pissed off as well as he clenched his fists "How could they do such a thing" I thought the Vatican was supposed to be free from evil and corruption, it is a holy site of god after all"

"Looks can be very deceiving Ezio, remember that" I said as we turned, going down another alleyway only this one was smaller "It is how so many people fall to their lowest points. The man I am searching for isn't someone you'd expect to slaughter innocent people, he comes from money, power, a noble family. To everyone else he is a decorated soldier, a man dedicated to helping his country, someone society loves and respects much like your family but hidden behind all that is a murder. He no doubt bribed the Cardinals for a spot, it isn't the first time and it isn't the last. All places of power are corrupt, including the Vatican, their are so many scandals that it has been caught up with that is hidden behind closed doors and if they were to open to the public it would bring them to ruin, the people would most likely be disgusted and their faith may be broken down. You never know who the person next to you truly is or know their intentions, it's a gamble. a perfect example of deception would be me: I look like one of you, follow your rules, abide by your society but you never pegged me for a pagan- one your church calls blood thirsty savages. Deception is key to survival when you are trying to hide. What you see and hear as real can be fake, and what's fake can be real. The trick to spot it is to notice these interactions"

"Can you teach me to spot this?"

"Of course I can, if you're willing that is. It isn't easy, it took me a few years to learn it myself"

"I am always willing. So what will you do about this man? Will you hire a mercenary to get to him?" Oh if only he knew. I shook my head.

"I can't leave anything connecting to me behind. If I pay a mercenary and the guards catch him he may slip up and inform them of me. Taking a Cardinal is to risky and public displays won't do, he's always in public. If I can learn his routine, find a weakness of his, or get him away then I'll be fine"

"And your vengeance fulfilled" Ezio hummed. I nodded slightly.

"Something like that, yes. My parents will have peace" I said softly I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my place. I looked to see Ezio's hand as he had given me a serious look. 

"If you need me to help you at any time with any of this, all you have to do is ask" He said. I smiled as I grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly, before I dropped it.

"I appreciate the offer Ezio, I really do, but this is something you can't help me with"

"Why not?"

"You can't have involvement in this. If they find out you or your family is involved they will do the same thing they did to you to my people and I can't let you or your family get hurt because of this. Asides from that, you aren't ready for the man I'm looking for- he would have you dead before you even knew what happened. It is a risk I am not willing to take"

"You can't do this alone"

"That's why I asked Madeleine and Milo here to help me"

"Here, come with me" Ezio said. All the sudden he grabbed my arm and turned me down another alleyway as we ran, passing some of the late night courtesans and drunk men. I eyes Ezio curiously as he seemed to be taking us out of the inner city, the buildings starting to get it more run down as the roads got wider and turned to dirt. Where had he been taking me? Never had I gone out this far with Ezio. We slipped past some of the farms as we approached a large portion of the cities wall.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously as he found one of the odd wood posts sticking out of it.

"It's a surprise" He simply said as he began to climb up. I followed behind him as best as I could as I watched him pull himself up over a ledge, waiting for one of the guards to move as he did. The rough stone bit into my hands as he climbed up to the top of the guard tower. Once up he leaned over and held out his hands. I took it as he pulled me up and once my feet hit the ground he pulled me to him, his arm wrapping around my waist, as he led me to another ledge before pointing out into a small patch of woods but in the center of it was a large clearing. I could see the outline of the river as it shined in the moonlight as fireflies seemed to dance around it before I noticed something peculiar: their had been small groups of shiney objects laying on the ground, shining like gems, as they seemed to make the clearing light up. My eyes widened in shock and wonder as I gasped a little bit. It had been absolutely stunning. How I had not seen this before? I had travelled all through all of Italy, how had I not come across it before.

"Ezio..." I said softly "its beautiful.."

"It is" Ezio said, chuckling softly "I found it only a couple days after you arrived. I tried to show you before but you had always been busy"

"Can we go over there?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled as he nodded, looking back out at the clearing.

"Of course bella" He said "but you see that sparkle? That's what I want to be for you. I know you are wanting to avenge your parents and I understand how important that is to you, if I were you I'd do the same, but I also know that it can lead to a dark path one I dont want you to walk alone. I want you to know that you arent alone, that I am with you no matter what, because I want to be that light that brings you out of that darkness and that you arent alone. I will always be your guiding light even if you try to push me away to keep me safe. I'm not going anywhere and I will do anything for you, all you have to do is ask me."

"Ezio.... You're going to make me cry" I said as I blinked back tears, trying to to let him see. His words had been so touching, nobody had ever said anything that sweet to me. It took me by shock, my heart fluttering, as I let the words sink in.

"Don't cry bella, you're to pretty to be sad"

"Not sad Ezio, touched" I said "(1)Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet, wie viel Sie mir bedeuten"

"Good. Now come on, we have more poetry to read if I remember correctly and that spot will now be out poetry spot" Exio said as he climbed over the edge and began to scale down. I laughed "race you down bella." Oh how he had been in for a surprise. Walking to the ledge I jumped off, performing a leap of faith as I had done so. I sailed through the air as Ezio looked over at me in shock, eyes wide, as I grinned before hitting the haystack as it broke my fall. I popped out quickly as I waited for Ezio, leaning against the wall, before he finally made it.

"What was that Bella? You just jumped off the top of the gate" Ezio exclaimed. I shrugged as I smirked.

"Its been something I've done my whole life"

"You must teach me" Ezio pleaded as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout "pleaseeeee it looks so fun"

"Not yet. Once you're training is finished then I'll teach you" I said.

"Fineeee" He pouted before he took off "race you there"

Translations  
1)you have no idea how much that means to me, how much you mean to me


	43. Odd pedicaments

*SOME SMUT AHEAD*  
The hot water enveloped my skin as my back had been pressed against the bronze tub, my head laying over the ledge, as Ezio had loomed above me while his fingers had been stretching me out. The hot water hadn't helped and instead only added to the pleasure. I looked up at Ezio with hooded eyes, watching as he had been unable to bite back his smirk as he watched me wither underneath him, careful to not splash any water around seeing as the bathroom door that led to Federico and I's room was cracked open a bit, sunlight seeping through the windows. I had honestly just wanted to bathe when I felt rough yet gentle hands massaging my back and honestly I had thought it was Federico until his hands got lower and a kiss had been pressed to the side of my neck. Damn Ezio for being smooth.

"That's is bella.." Ezio said huskily as he curled his fingers again making me wither even more as I whimpered, trying to be quiet, "fammi sentire quei bei gemiti" (Let me hear those beautiful moans)

"verdammt nochmal" I cried out as my hands grippes the edge of the tubs tightly as I looked up at him "fuckkkk..." (Damn you)

"Oh ma sai che ami questa bella, sai che la ami altrimenti non ti lamenteresti per me" Ezio teased as he pressed down even harder. I bucked my hips up some as another wave of pleasure washed through me. All the sudden their had been a knock on the bathroom door, Ezio placed a finger over his lips as to tell me to keep quiet as he stretched his fingers. I bit my lip as I looked at the door, thankful it hadn't been pushed open as Ezio continued. (Oh but you know you love this bella, you know you love it otherwise you wouldn't be moaning for me)

"Adelina, are you in here?" I heard Giovanni ask. My heart dropped, eyes widening, as it felt as if someone took all the air out of my lungs. We were about to get caught and I had felt pure fear rush through me but Ezio didn't seam to care as he pressed on, a devious smirk on his face.

"I am" I answered, my breath hitching in my throat, the knot in my abdomen intensifying tightly. I didn't know how much longer I could hold onto. I prayed Giovanni didn't notice as I tried to sit up a bit "What do you need?"

"Federico, your Aunt, and I are leaving Firenza for a couple of days on some business for Lorenzo, I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving you in charge of the house while we are gone. Juliet will be by later to talk with you about our plans for the hunt." Giovanni said "I must get going now"

"sichere Reisen Giovanni" I said. And with that Giovanni walked away, his footsteps fading away as Ezio leaned in closer to me, his chest practically pressed to mine as he kissed just under my jaw a bit roughly, his tongue swirling over my skin as I gasped again as I had been close to letting go completely. I sighed in relief, we had been so close (Safe travels)

"Sembra che mio fratello lasci una donna così bella tutta sola, che semplicemente non va bene" He cooed "cosa devo fare con quello" (It seems my brother is leaving such a beautiful lady all alone, that simply won't do; What am I to do with that)

"Eziooooo" I cried out, whimpering once more as he pulled his fingers out just I was the brink of letting go. I pouted some only for him to kiss me passionately "Mmmmmmm"

"Adelina" I heard Federico call out. My eyes widened as panic set in once again as I broke the kiss and pushed Ezio away some. We were surely going to get caught now "Adelina, are you in here?"

"You need to leave now" I hissed quietly as I looked at him. Ezio only smirked as he quickly ducked under the water, the suds of the soap hiding him completely, what was he doing? "In the bath Federico"

"There you are" Federico chuckled as I heard his footsteps approach, the door to the bathroom opening as I had seen Federico standing in front of me with goofy grin. I looked up at him when I felt it and I squeezed one side of the tub as Federico got closer, Ezio's tongue slipping inside of me with ease, parting my folds. Damn him.

"Is there something you need?" I asked as I looked up at Federico, biting back the pleasure between my thighs as I gave him a smile. 

"Nothing at all bella, I assume my father told you we were leaving" Federico said. I nodded as I could feel my legs start to shake, trying my best not to slip up as he took my hand and kissed it. This was so wrong but at the same time I couldn't help but love this feeling, he had been so close and yet he hadn't seen what his own brother had been doing just below the water. "I won't be gone long, I promise I'll be back soon,"

"You don't need to promise me anything" I said as I bit back another moan, Ezio pushing further then he already had, another wave of pleasure overtaking me. Federico only nodded and rolled his eyes a bit.

"I know but after the fights we've gotten into I thought I should. I want to make up for it so as soon as I get back I want to take you somewhere" He said. I only nodded and smiled as my heart raced in my chest faster then it ever had "I'll be back soon. You haven't seen Ezio have you? I wanted to talk to him before I left"

"No, I haven't seen him at all" I lied as I felt his tongue swirl over a vert sensitive spot. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out as I did. 

"Well, I figured I'd ask. Stay safe bella" Federico said as he kissed me. I flushed from embarrassment at my predicament- I was kissing my fiancee and yet my brother in law had been eating me out at the same time. Intense pleasure raced through me as Federico broke the kiss and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Once I knew he was gone I let out a low moan, once again on the brink of pleasure, just as he stopped and re emerged. I would have pouted but something about seeing the water run down his muscular chest had turned me on even more, watching the little droplets adorn his skin and race down towards his plunging v line.

"hai un sapore sempre più fine ogni volta che ti mangio" Ezio said darkly as he slid between my thighs, his hard cock ready as his tip slid up and down against my entrance in a teasing way. I moaned again at the sensation, already eager and wanting to feel him in me again. I needed him and he knew it. One of his hands grabbed my thigh and squeezed as the other wrapped itself around the top of my neck as he held some of my jaw, making sure I had been looking him in the eye "Mentre mio fratello è via, chi è il letto che scalderai hmmm? Una bella donna come te non può dormire da sola in un letto sicuramente .." (You taste finer and finer each time I eat you; While my brother is away, who's bed will you be warming hmm? A beautiful woman such as yourself cant sleep in a bed by yourself surely..)

"Yours..." I moaned out as I grabbed his shoulders, gasping as he drug his tip across my entrance roughly.

"dillo, dillo di nuovo Bella" Ezio growled as he pressed his hips down harder "Voglio sentirti dire ad alta voce" (Say it, say it again; I want to hear you say it out loud)

"Fuckkkkk yours.... Yours Ezio... I'm warming your bed..." I cried out as I looked up at him pleadingly "I'm warming your bed..."

"brava ragazza" Ezio praised as he pushed himself inside me slowly. My mouth fell open as I watched his face erupt in pleasure as if he had found the greatest thing in the world. I could feel every inch of his large cock push into me and slowly drag along my walls until he had pushed all of himself inside me, our hips pressed together as I took him completely "cazzo ... ti senti sempre così fottutamente bene" (Good girl; Fuck.. You always feel so fucking good)

"You almost got us caught...." I whispered out as I looked up at him. I could see the smirk on his face as his grip on my thigh tightened as he slowly pulled himself back out. That was odd, normally he had set a much faster pace, so what had changed now?

"ma ti è piaciuto mentre ti mangiavo davanti a lui, una ragazza così sporca" He taunted as he thrust back in. It hadn't taken me long to realize why he had set his pace so slowly- He wanted me to feel every single inch of him and toy with me as he did so. I couldn't deny this had felt great too as his hips still slammed into mine "sai cosa mi piace scoparti?" (But you enjoyed it as I ate you in front of him, such a dirty girl; You know what I love about fucking you?)

"Uuuuhhhhhhh" I moaned out as his pace slowly picked up, just a bit to tease me "nein..."

"è più che essere stretti e caldi; Mi prendi tutto così fottutamente bene, posso vederti con il mio sperma che gocciola dalle tue cosce mentre urli e ti aggrappi a me, ho la soddisfazione di sentire il tuo piacere ed è musica per le mie orecchie" He said. I felt myself tremble and get even hotter as he said that, his lust filled voice smooth as he had said that. (It;s more then you just being tight and warm; You take all of me so fucking well, I get to see you with my cum dripping down your thighs as you scream and cling onto me, I get the satisfaction of hearing your pleasure and it's music to my ears)

"Verdammttttttt" I moaned "uhhhhhhh fuck mmmmmmm" 

"devo ricordarti i motivi per cui? hmm?" He asked. I nodded feverishly as I looked up at him. That seemed to turn him on as I did, feeling his pace quicken as I let out another moan. That seemed to get him going even more as he snapped his hips up, water splashing over the tub. (Do I need to remind you of the reasons why? Hmm?)

"Bitte... Eziooooo uhhhhhhh" I whimpered, wanting to feel more.

"perché sei mio. Sei la mia piccola puttana, queste gambe si aprono solo per me" Ezio growled as the water around us began to splash everywhere, more and more leaving the harder his thrusts got. (Because you're mine. You're my littel whore, these legs only open for me)

"Uhhhhh~"

"ora perché non mi dici a chi appartieni veramente.Te lo farò urlare finché la tua voce non sarà rude e ti ricorderai" Ezio grunted as his grip on my neck tightened, looking me deep in the eyes as he did "Dillo" (Now wy don't you tell me who you really belong to. I will make you scream it until your voice is raw and you remember; Say it)

"You" I moaned, feeling each thrust go through me as I felt his chest rub up against mine "I belong to you uhhhhhhh"

"Merda..." He grunted "cazzo mi piace sentirti dire così..." (Fuck I love hearing you say that)

"Eziooo~" I cried out "gods you feel so good"

"chi è la puttana sei tu?" He growled as he snapped his hips up again, hitting that one spot making me see stars. (Who's whore are you?)

"I'm your puttana Ezio uhhhhh im yours, fuckkk" I cried. I arched my back as Ezio's hand slowly slid from my thigh to my hips, wrapping an arm around my waist. Ezio closed his eyes as he let out a very low moan as he hung his head, tucking it into the corner of my neck, his lips brushing against my skin. I could tell when I said that he shivered in delight "I'm all yours..."

"sei così bella con il mio cazzo dentro di te Mhmmm il loro non è niente di più bello che guardarti essere sbattuto dentro ... vedere le tue gambe divaricate ... fuckkkkk ... vederti portarmi .. guardare il mio sperma correre su di te .. "Ezio said lustfully. I shivered in pleasure as I clung to him desperately. (You look so beautiful with my cock in you mmmm their is nothing more beautiful then watching you get pounded into...seeing your legs spread...fuckkk... seeing you take me...watching my cum run all over you..)

"Don't stop uhhhhhh~ bitte please don't stop" I begged "I need you so bad... So fucking bad.."

"cazzo, mi piace quando ti sento supplicare" Ezio grunted as he snapped his hips up. Waves of pleasure raced through me as he held me close and sucked on my neck "mio dio..." (Fuck I love it when I hear you beg; My god..)

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I cried. I couldn't take it anymore, I could already feel the pressure building back up as an intensity I had never felt before. Stars lined my visions as my body began to shake with pleasure "Eziooooooo"

"In quale letto sarai stasera? di chi è il letto?" He growled as he sucked on my neck, nipping anywhere he could. (Who's bed are you going to be into tonight? who's bed?)

"Your bed..." I cried as I felt myself slowly coming undone, my mind going blank completely. My whole body hummed in pleasure but Ezio didn't stop at all "I'll be in your bed..."

"Bene" He growled. All the sudden I came undone, my orgasm tearing through me as I had reached up and bit into his shoulder, muddling my cry of pleasure as do had done so as Ezio grunted. He slid along my walls with ease, pounding as hard as he could into that one spot that made my jaw drop. I could feel his body rubbing against mine as he let go of my waist and reached down to play with my clit once more, his fingers leaving a trail of fire across my skin. 

"Ezioooooo" I cried as I squeezed my eyes shut, withering underneath him " Eziooo, Scheiße... Nimm mich meine Liebe... fuckkkkk" (Shit.. take me my love...)

"Niente mi eccita di più che sentirti gemere il mio nome" He moaned huskily as he pressed down on my clit, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers with no mercy as he slowed his pace once more. All I felt was aching pleasure as Ezio continued, feeling more of him and his thrusts go through me, yet his intensity never lessened "Di nuovo il mio nome...." (Nothing turns me on more than hearing you moan my name; Say my name again)

"Ezio" I breathed out, I knew I wasn't going to last any longer, this was one of many he would get from me and seeing how he was dragging this out told me we were going to be here for a while. Another grunt of approval came from his lips as he bit along my collar bone, his tongue flicking over the marks. I could feel him throb within me, his thrusts getting sloppier. With his free hand he made his way down my thigh and grabbed it, wrapping it around his waist. My nails scratching down his back which seemed to push him over the edge "fick mich... Ezio... uhhhhh"

"il mio" Ezio growled as he released, filling me up, just as I had came again, sitting up as my orgasm tore through me "Merda.... cazzo..." (Mine; Shit...fuck...)

"Uhhhhhhh" I moaned out a bit to loudly but at the moment I didn't care as we laid there, Ezio on top of me as we sat their breathlessly, the water now cool and the tub half empty. I couldn't deny, this had been a hell of a time to get laid.

"Now, why don't we take this to the bed amore" Ezio started, his voice low as he pulled out of me, making me whimper again, before he stood up and got out of the tub, once again as hard as could be. He leaned down and picked me up bridal style, the water dripping all over the floor as he open the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, thankful that the bedroom door had been shut as he laid me on the bed. "I'm not finished with you just yet"

*Madeleine POV*

I walked into the Palazzo for the first time in a couple of months. Between Adelina going back and forth from Roma and Firenza I figured that I'd ride out here to giver her my report. Granted all reports were to go to Mario, Greta, or Giovanni any missions concerning Weisenbach were strictly under Adelina's authority. For months we saved away in Roma and only had little work to show for it, this task proving much harder then we originally though and even though we had Juliet's help it did very little. Roma was a difficult city with a lot of stubborn and corrupt men. We fixed up the Bureau and reorganized the archives but our troubles had mostly laid within the recruits. I admit Demetrio sending in some of the rouge papal guards had helped but beyond that most of the brothels had been bought out by Templars, mercenaries not caring much due to the fact we didn't have much money to give them up front, and, well, the thieves in Roma weren't like La Volpe's at all. Ludwig hadn't helped either, we still had no whereabouts of his second home or his mistress, when he was in his home in the Vatican he had been guarded as if he had been the pope himself, he was always dining with Cardinals or hiding within the churches, and at night he and a group of them discreetly visited the brothels that lined the streets. He had been very careful in making his decisions and movements which had been on. It had been as if he had more sophistication then he already had.

"Hello Maria" I said as I had started to make my way to Adelina's room, apparently she had been taking a bath. Maria looked up as me and smiled as she had been adjusting one of the paintings on the wall "How are you?"

"I'm quite well cara mia, how are you? How was your ride here?" She asked.

"long, I'm just glad I can sleep on a bed tonight" I joked "Do you know when Adelina will be down?" I asked curiously. Maria shook her head just as I heard a somewhat loud yet muffled moan go through the house.

"I am so glad Federico and Adelina are getting along, I may have grandchildren sooner then I expected" Maria said happily as I bit back a smirk. Maria had no idea I had just said goodbye to her husband and son. Looks like Adelina would have been occupied for quite a while and I'd have to be back later "Although I wish they would be a bit more quiet about it. I'm not complaining though, at first I thought they weren't going to make it but I guess I had been proven wrong. It's so nice to see that he is saying goodbye"

"Oh I know" I said knowingly. I was glad to see Ezio was making his move, even when I had seen Adelina I could tell there had been something different about her, especially because she had been glowing. Maybe this would be the final push for them to finally admit their true feelings. If not, I may just have to beat her over her head until it finally clicked.

...............................................

*Adelina POV*

Currently I had been at the blacksmith's, waiting for my- Ezio's- swords to come back. Unfortunately they had broken during training and needed to be fixed. How he managed to break these swords was beyond me but when I had examined the blades I had seen they had been tampered with. I would have fixed them myself but after today's bath I needed to get out of the house and I had no access to the forge equipment either. Keeping my hood up and the top of my chest pulled closed to hide all the marks left on my skin. Let's just say Ezio had covered my entire body with marks. Leaning up against the shop I stared out into the crowd, I knew I couldn't avoid Ezio but I needed to make his- our- nightly visits less. Federico and I's wedding was only a month away and I thought I would have ended whatever this was a while ago. Who had I been trying to fool? I knew exactly why I couldn't stop- he had been the first one to give me what I wanted-needed. I tried to think of what Giovanni had told us, he said that he would find someone to build a large enough building or even find a vault to hold the Phoenix but as for weapons he could give us the best he could but we hadn't been to sure what would hurt it or bring it down as he suggested using chains to keep it in place until it got to the vault. Oh if they only knew.

"Ciao, mia bella" I heard Vieri say. Instantly I went rigid as I looked over to see him approaching me, a smirk on his face as another dark blue eye had adorned him from when he once again tried to force himself on me. Didn't he learn?

"Lass mich allein" I growled as I cast him a warning glare, one he seemed to ignore completely as he leaned on the wall next to me "Why cant you just leave me alone?" (Leave me alone)

"Why so feisty today bella?" Vieri mocked a bit as he went to brush the hair out of my face. I only smacked his hand away as I did as I rolled my eyes "Don't be like that"

"I said get away from me or do I need to give you another black eye to remind you why" I warned "Any more and make up won't be able to hide them"

"Very funny" Vieri said dryly as he looked between me and the shop "What are you doing outside a blacksmith shop? Why does a bella donna like you wield blades when they should be kept soft"

"None of your business De'Pazzi, now this is your last warning. Leave" I growled just as the blacksmith came back, blades ready, as dirt and charcoal stained his skin. I was pissed when Vieri had said that, who did he think he was to make such a comment. I was this close to punching him if he didn't back off.

"Your blades are ready Signora" The man said as I passed him a small pouch of florins. I didn't know how well German made swords would take to Italian technique but we would soon found out. I gave him a nod as I grabbed them.

"Grazie" I said. I went to turn around only for Vieri to step in the way as he went to grab them from me. I only held them closer as I glared at him. "Lay a hand on these blades and you'll soon find your hands on the ground"

"Awww, are you being a lap dog today?" Vieri sneered "Auditore's Cagna? You and Ezio seem close, are you sure you aren't playing whore to both Federico and Ezio? I bet you like taking them both at the same time, don't you? If you can do it with them then why can't you let me between those legs hmm." I snapped. Setting the swords down on the counter I quickly snatched him up as I twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall behind me as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his face into the wall as I heard his nose break again. (Auditore's bitch)

"Fuck you prick" I snarled "Du wirst mich nicht wieder eine Schlampe oder eine Hure nennen, fickst du mich hier? Wenn ich dich noch einmal diese Dinge sagen höre, werde ich dir deinen verdammten Kiefer herausreißen und dein vater wird nicht hier sein, um dich zu retten. Templer Abschaum." (You will not call me a bitch or a whore again, do you fucking here me? If I even hear you utter those things to me again I will rip out your fucking jaw and your father won't be here to save you. Templar scum.)

And with that I let go of him and grabbed the swords before storming off, people parting easily, as Vieri grabbed his bleeding nose, groaning in pain. I headed back to the Orphanage seeing as I needed to check on the children and make sure everything was in order while Aunt Greta had been away. My happy mood gone as he had taken that away from me, the nerve of some people. One thing was for sure, I needed to keep him away from me, next time he wouldn't be so lucky.


	44. An unexpected save

Ezio POV*

Madeleine and I had walked through the streets of Firenza, doing a couple chores for my mother, as she wanted to talk. She talked about how she was doing great work in Roma but it had been secret and I couldn't know about it. First I had known Adelina doing it, then Madeleine, then Milo when I saw him, only to see Federico and father doing it as well as they snuck off late into the night, sometimes coming home with blood soaked clothes and wounds, always going into his office only to talk in hushed tones and disappear. They all had been up to something and I was going to figure it out one way or another.

"Soooo down to business~" Madeleine purred as she looked at me with a grin "How are things between you and Adelina?"

"They're going great, at least I think they are" I admitted as I gave her a soft smile. Today had been the same as usual, Adelina was busy and I was walking around bored out of my mind as women tried to gain my attention, huffing and storming away as I gave them none. Madeleine gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean you think?" She asked me.

"I mean, we spend time together a lot and she seems to be comfortable, even more so then before, I've seen her smile and laugh... but she's still with Federico. I know she's happier with me, I can feel it, and I've done everything like you told me and came up with my own things as well but she still won't leave him" I said, a wave of sadness overcoming me. I didn't understand it, I knew she had been happier with me because she had slowly started to bring down those walls she bit around me and with Federico, well, she still had them up, and seeing they had been getting into a few fights lately I could feel the tension. How could she put up sleeping with a man she didn't love? Besides, she had been coming to sleep with me while Father and Federico were away because she had been lonely. If she hadn't decided to call off the engagement soon then I was going to plead with father to change the arrangement around so that I could marry her instead. I couldn't bear to see her so miserable when she was supposed to be with someone who made her happy, I couldn't watch her grow old like that. I wouldn't. 

"Well, there is a slight problem I may have over looked" Madeleine said as she rubbed her neck, her eyes scrunching a bit in thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did Adelina tell you about her engagement?" Madeleine asked as she looked up at me. I could remember the conversation perfectly due to the fact Adelina told me she had only liked Federico as a brother, remembering her toss aside her happiness. 

"She told me that her father had connections that would help my family and that it would be strong."

"But did she tell you how it happened?"

"No"

"One day her father had come home and told her that she was to be married and when the time came she would need to leave to head here to Firenza. Adelina... well, she was upset but she knew that her honor was at stake so she did just that. Didn't cry, didn't say goodbye, just left everything she knew behind just like that. Honor is important to her family, to her people, and if she does not honor that then it would bring great shame. She wants to please everyone but she's also stubborn so even if she's given in she won't do it willingly. The only option now is to either beg your father to change the arrangement or have you run off with her but to convince Adelina it will take everything you've got" Madeleine explained. I nodded as I let her words sink in, this was what it was always going to come down to. Truth be told, Adelina was worth fighting tooth and nail for even if my family disagreed with me, their hadn't been anything I wouldn't do for her. I had changed my ways: I stopped sleeping around, I payed more attention to what she and my tutors taught me, I was learning her language, I was proving myself to her. I would make her mine so that we could live a happy life, not a boring one like she was headed down. I loved Federico but he had known nothing about her. I couldn't Imagine leaving my home to meet someone I hadn't known and all because I wanted to make my family and people happy. What burden was that like?

"it's come to this, hasn't it?" I asked, not expecting an answer as Madeleine nodded softly.

"That it has and you may want to do so soon Ezio, their wedding is only a month or so away. If you really love her like you say you do then you best get moving"

"She is" I said as I nodded "And I will talk to father as soon as he gets back"

"I wish you luck with that"

*Adelina POV- Two days later*

I wandered the empty streets, making my way back to the Palazzo after spending my time meditating in the secret cave. I kept my eyes out for any guards, Templars, or Hessians that tried to come for me. Relentless they were but each time they all fell to my blade. The night had been silent until I heard rustling, muffled cries as a man tried to hush them. Instinct kicked in as I followed the noise down an empty alleyway, my eyes searching for the problem and instantly I found it. A man had been pushing a girl- who looked no younger then 14- with his hands on her throat. Her eyes had been wide and full of fear as she tried to push him off but she had been too weak. He tried to grab her skirt and lift it up as he seemed to fumble with his pants, both seemed to be of nobility. Oh hell no, I would not let this man force himself on her. I felt the rage go through me as I activated my hidden blade and snuck up behind the man silently. I watched as the girls eyes widened as she saw me, instantly stopping her struggle, as I pressed my blade to the mans neck.

" Lascia andare la ragazza ora prima che io tagli quel tuo grazioso collo" I growled lowly "Oppure ti tolgo le mani. Permanentemente" (Let go of the girl now before I slice that pretty little neck of yours; Or I remove your hands from you. Permanently)

"Let go of me" The man hissed in English, no younger then 21, as I noticed a very distinguishable German accent. I stood up straighter as I looked at the girl, instantly noticing how she had looked similar to Vieri. Well, wasn't this wonderful, I had just stepped in to save Viola De'Pazzi. I may have hated Templars and the De'Pazzi family had given me enough grief as it was didn't mean I'd let someone get raped. Upon the realization of seeing Viola this could have only meant one thing. This was Wolfgang Weisenbach. I finally felt some good news arrive, but how did he get here? and When? None of the thieves had known anything and Uberto hadn't said anything upon his arrival. Did that mean Ingrid was also here as well? Even the courtesans' hadn't said a word and they were the first to hear these things. Wolfgang had, well, been the black sheep of the family: He loves to gamble and frequent the brothels though he was thrown out most of the time for being to rough, he had the least influence in the Weisenbach family and unlike his older brother he had been a low ranking templar. He wasn't set to receive his brother's or families inheritance even if Ludwig passed, Ingrid would. Wolfgang was merely a pawn in his older brothers schemes. How had he gotten in unseen and managed to stay out of trouble? How long had he been here? "Do you know who I am? You will face the consequences for this"

"Oh I know who you are Templar, but your brother has more of a reputation then you, you don't mean shit Wolfgang. I'm not afraid of you Scheißkerl" I growled as I felt Wolfgang stiffen. (Bastard)

"Attentäter" Wolfgang hissed "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" (Assassin; How did you find me?)

"Ganz einfach, ich habe gehört, dass Sie versucht haben, sich jemandem aufzuzwingen. Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass man es nie lange genug in der Hose halten kann" I answered. (Simple really, I heard you trying to force yourself on someone. Why am I not surprised, you could never keep it in your pants long enough)

"She's my fiancee, I can do with her as I please" Wolfgang said. I gritted my teeth. Disgusting pig.

"Just because she's your fiancee doesn't mean that you can do what you want to her. She's still person not a Gemeine Hure" I snarled as I yanked him off oh her and spun him around, slamming him into the wall as I grabbed the front of his shirt. His gray eye widened as I kept my hidden blade to his throat, his long blond hair falling out of his low pony tail, his small beard growing out. He had been lanky as I remembered him, his frame small, as his features had been low and sunk in. He would have been handsome if his features were fuller. Viola scrambled up quickly as she looked at me. I nodded at her, "Go home, and say nothing about this to anyone." (Common Whore)

"Grazie Signora" She said as she took off, her dress flowing behind her as she ran, tears in her eyes. I looked back at Wolfgang as I growled, pressing the blade so close to his throat that I had nicked a bit of his skin.

"I've been looking for a way to draw your brother out and now I know how" I said. Wolfgang only snorted, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"It will never work" Wolfgang said "He won't come for me. He has far greater things to worry about then me"

"That may be true but I know he will. You may mean nothing to him now but he relies on your marriage to Viola De'Pazzi to strengthen his connections and allies. He wouldn't risk that even if you are a piece of shit"

"How did you-"

"I'm an assassin, I know everything" I said lowly "I know all about you Wolfgang. I know about your marriage, I know about your debts, I know you're banned from all the brothels in Germany because you get a bit to rough with the girls, I know the church rejected your requests to work with them as their guard because you're too all over the place and weak, I know about your alcoholism, I know you constantly live in Ludwig's shadow as your sister Ingrid whips you like a dog. Your family will pay for what you did to my people and to everyone else you hurt"

"We will never fail Du dumme Schlampe" He hissed, spitting in my face. Annoyed I wiped my face off as I glared up at him. (You dumb bitch)

"You just crossed a line"

"You're pathetic, my family will rise into greatness, we'll be saviors of the world"

"No you won't, you'll just die forgotten" I snapped as I took my hidden blade from his neck and stabbed him hard in the gut. I could hear him gasp loudly as the blood seeped through his clothes, the dark fabric darkening, as his eyes widened and he looked me in the eye, seeing my emotionless expression "My name is Adelina van den Sternberg and I will bring your family to the ground."

"It's y-you" He gasped out as I pulled my blade out and retracted it. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder as I walked over to the small well only a few feet away from me, getting ready to toss him down into it. "Y-you're going to ... to hell"

"I may go to hell but at least I'll see your whole family down there where they belong" I snapped as I tossed him over. I watched as he fell through the air, his eyes full of panic as I waited a few minutes before eventually a splash was heard. What a deep well. I felt victory overcome me as I turned back around, Wolfgang was dead, which would surely catch Ludwig's attention, and break his pattern, leaving us room to do what we needed to. This was just one child in huge Weisenbach family tree and I would see to it that more would cruble one by one, slowly but surely, now that the crack had been in here. That's when I saw Viola standing behind me and I froze a bit as I stood up taller, internally thanking myself that my hood was pulled up. What was she still doing here? I thought she ran like I asked her to. "I told you to run"

"Did you kill him? Wolfgang?" She asked, a slight tremble in her voice but she kept her chin up. I could feel the fear radiate off of her as she had been a bit hesitant to come near me. I nodded.

"Grazie" She said again "For getting rid of him and saving my life"

"He was a scumbag, there is no need" I said "You should really get home, your parents are surely waiting for you. They'll be wondering where you are"

"C-can you walk with me? After what just happened I don't feel safe going alone" She said. I felt conflicted- I couldn't just show up to Palazzo De'Pazzi, that would surely raise suspicions, but after what she went through I couldn't leave her to walk alone. I only nodded.

"I will walk you there but I cannot go with you all the way"

"That is more then enough" She said. I took my side next to her as we walked out of the alleyway, no one in sight and no one suspicious. For a few moments the walk had been silent as no one said anything, a weird energy between the two of us. I had just saved a Templar's life and I hadn't known exactly how to feel about it.

"Did you two know each other?" Viola suddenly asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Personally no, I'm more familiar with his brother Ludwig"

"I knew he was a bad man, father insisted that I marry him anyways"

"Your father is an Idiot. And a scumbag"

"That I can agree with" She admitted "I was dreading marrying him but now I don't have to worry about that anymore. What should I tell him?"

"Say nothing, pretend that the news of his death is a shock to you. What happened tonight didn't happen at all and you have no idea what happened to him" I stated simply "You didn't see me, You didn't see Wolfgang, you were asleep in your room"

"I know it isn't right of me to ask this, seeing I don't know you and we are enemies but I never wanted to be part of the Templar life. I want away from all of this. Would it be possible if you could help me get away?" She asked. I looked at her, my steps faltering just a bit as I did, making sure I heard her correctly. Did a De'Pazzi ask for my help to escape.

"You want to run away?"

"I do"

"Very well then, I'll help you" I said just as we rounded a corner and I saw Palazzo De'Pazzi. I stuck to the building to keep out of sight as Viola turned and looked at me, hope in her eyes. I had been shocked she'd ask such a thing but I felt inclined to help, hearing truth in her words. Who was I to deny that?.

"Oh Grazie, I cannot thank you enough" She squealed happily.

"It's quite alright. I have some associates in Paris who will be able to take you in, they are allies of mine, not Assassins. They are Lesser noble but if you wish to not be found we cannot put you somewhere too high up. They are great people and they will keep you hidden from both orders. I will write to them but in two days be ready, pack light, you will be going by horse. A friend of mine will take you there personally, I trust her with my life. No part of this life can go with you so any personal belongings must stay otherwise you'll be found and tell no one you're leaving" I said. She only gave me a sad smile as she nodded her head. 

"I understand. Where am I to meet you?"

"Come to the Orphanage, we will give you a disguise. Be there by midday, that way there is to many people so you can blend"

"I will. Grazie again, I appreciate it" Viola said before she turned on her heel and rushed inside. Turning around I made my way back to Palazzo Auditore before anyone noticed. Since Federico had been gone I had been sharing a bed with Ezio, and though we fooled around a couple times, I had mostly enjoyed sleeping next to him. Seeing how late it was he would probably be up waiting for me, worrying for no reason. It was cute and brought me comfort. After how rough today had been I was going to need someone to hold. I handled the Orphanage but some of the teens my age had given me the most trouble and it didn't help I had missions to do on top of that. This had been a lot harder then I had thought but once I got used to it I would no doubt manage better. First though, I needed to write to Angeletta and Joseph to inform them of Viola's arrival. She had been a smart girl, getting out when she could. I felt some comfort come to me as I felt some sort of good for doing this. I slipped inside the home quietly as I had climbed through Federico and I's room. Slipping out of my boots and robes I made my way to the desk, grabbing a paper, a quill, and a pot of ink. I sat up straight as I pulled out a chair and dipped the white feather into the black ink.

'Joseph, Angeletta,  
Vous savez que je ne vous écrirais jamais à moins d'avoir absolument besoin de vous, je ne vous entraînerais jamais dans cette guerre après ce qui vous est arrivé, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il y a une fille ici qui demande à quitter sa maison et à se cacher de sa famille - je dirai qu'elle est la fille d'un templier. Je sais que vous pensez que cela fera plus de mal, mais je vous assure que ce ne sera pas le cas, je vais tout planifier et ils ne la trouveront jamais. Normalement, je ne ferais pas ce genre de chose mais elle m'a supplié de m'aider. Je sais que c'est peut-être beaucoup à demander, mais vous êtes l'endroit le plus sûr où elle puisse aller et bien qu'elle ne soit pas votre fille perdue, elle pourra peut-être combler le vide et vous aider avec votre chagrin. Elle se dirige vers Paris dans deux jours. S'il vous plaît, permettez à son sanctuaire. - Adelina (You know I would never write to you unless I absolutely needed to you, I would never draw you into this war after what happened to you, but I need your help. There is a girl here asking to leave her home and hide from her family- I will say that she is the daughter of a templar. I know you think this will bring more harm but I assure you it won't I have it all planned out and they will never find her. Normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing but she begged me for help. I know this may be much to ask but you are the safest place she can go to and though she is not your lost daughter, she may be able to fill the void and help you with your grief. She heads to Paris in two days. Please, allow her sanctuary.)

Setting the quill down I powdered the paper to cover the ink and make sure it didn't smear before I folded it up. Grabbing one of the lit candles I dripped the red wax on top of it, watchin it fall along the folds before I grabbed the silver wax seal and pressed it to the wet yet hardening wax as it sealed shut before sticking it in my robe pocket as a reminder to send it out first thing in the morning. Yawning I stripped of my pants and climbed into bed, I just wanted sleep.


	45. Escape plans and Surprises

Madeleine and I had been waiting at the Stables at the Orphanage, waiting for Viola to show up. Madeleine had agreed to take Viola to Paris and had said that she also had a bit of business to attend to as well which helped her case quite a lot. News of Wolfgang's death had spread through Firenza like a wild fire as whispers of murder had gone around. Viola had played her part as grieving Fiancee well enough to convince her even furious father that she cared. Francesco wanted to press charges but since he had no idea who had killed him he couldn't do anything about it, didn't mean he wouldn't kick up his own trouble to find out who had done so. Just as I had expected, two of Weisenbach's men had shown up to no doubt investigate and so did Ingrid Weisenbach herself. Oldest sister of the Weisenbach family. For her age she sure looked older then anyone would imagine- how could an 19 year old woman look as if she had been in her mind twenties. Ingrid had held herself with pride, her long light brown hair pulled in the tightest braided bun, her green eyes sharp as could be as they stood against her very pale skin as gems and silks dripped all over her, making her look like she had come from royalty. Despite her siblings she had been the odd one out, not quite sharing similar features. It had been rumored that she had been the bastard of them all, her father a simple blacksmith and not the Duke of Lübeck.

"Do you think Weisenbach will show up to his brothers funeral?" Madeleine asked as she pet the flank of her white mare. I had leaned up against the stable, my arms crossed, as I stared out into the city streets looking for Viola, a bag of clothes sitting next to me in a pouch.

"Weisenbach may be performing the rite to bury him" I answered, a bit sarcastically but a bit truthfully as well. There were only two ways this could play out and since Weisenbach been one for dramatics he'd chose that route, especially because it was safer.

"Do you think he would bring his mistress there?"

"I'm not sure. If he does then he'd make up some elaborate excuse as to why she'd be there but I don't he would want to bring any sign of scandal to his cardinalicy" I answered before I looked back at Madeleine, watching as she checked her saddle one last time to make sure it was good and fit properly "but his mistress has to be pretending to be a German ally of our creed. They are way to close to the information they've provided to him. Have any more of her letters come in?"

"The last one was about a week ago. This one held nothing of interest though, just talking about wanting him and his seed. Reading that letter made even me gag" Madeleine answered as her face contorted, watching a shudder run through her "but there was one thing I found noteworthy. She mentioned meeting his daughter, said something about how she was the bigger issue"

"Then I'll send word to father and inform him that she's with someone who has a family, someone with influence" I said as I turned back towards the crowd.

"I can talk to him if you'd like, last I heard he was in Switzerland meeting with their ambassador. It's on the way"   
Madeleine suggested. I only nodded but I had been stunned to hear of this, father never told me he was going to Switzerland and he told me everything.

"When did he get to Switzerland? What for?" I asked. Madeleine looked at me confused, tilting her head a bit.

"Didn't your father write you about it?"

"I haven't gotten anything about that"

"Odd"

"Indeed"

"He went to Switzerland to secure an alliance with the king in Geneva, he needed his aid with declaring war on Wiesbaden in a last attempt to remove Heinrich Ruthenberg from his position and run him out."

"Great, another war. Just what Germany needs" I said as I shook my head, filling with worry. I may have been in Italy but I would one day soon take over as Grandmaster and this mess my father was making would be left for me to clean up. "How could he not tell me this?"

"It is possible that the courier got stopped or of the messenger pigeons died" Madeleine said a but hopeful but like mine her eyes showed doubt. We both knew my father would never not write to me about things this big and when it came to war I was his secret weapon and he would have no choice but to call me in. I could get past front lines and break defenses with ease, some had called me the goddess of war or my people called me Tyr's daughter. All the sudden I had seen a familiar face approach the stables, half hidden by a hooded cloak. She rushed forwards, going against the crowds, and as soon she had approached us hidden by the safety of the stables she pulled her hood down as Viola looked at me with wide eyes, her hair a bit messy.

"Glad to awe you made it" I said as I stood up and grabbed the bag at my feet, handing it to her as she took it "nobody followed you?"

"I told mother I was going on a walk, father and my brothers are occupied at the moment. No one followed and no one knows im here" She answered as I led her into an empty stall, making sure nobody had been in here.

"Gut. Now get changed into these, quickly" I said. I turned around to give her some privacy as I heard her change, the rustling of the dress being evident.

"What will you do with this dress?" I heard her ask, struggling to pull on the dress I gave her. I didnt know how seeing it was fairly simple but then again she had people to help her get dressed. Unfortunately she would have to learn to dress herself from now on.

"I'm going to burn it, there can be no traces of you left around or this falls apart" I answered. I waited a few more minutes before I turned around to see Viola in a simple turqouise blue dress with white lace around the sleeves and chest area, the bodice tight yet loose just enough to breath as the skirt had fallen flat, no poof at all. Viola had left her old dress on the ground as she picked up the bag again and I stepped out of her way. "That bag has food for both you and Madeleine until you get to Paris but if need be she will hunt, their are a few daggers in there as well for safety purposes. Inside that bag is also a letter for the couple you will be staying with, when you get there give it to them, it explains everything. Do not lose it. I know leaving your family will be hard but you have to remember that you cannot reach out to them ever again."

"Who are they?" She asked curiously as we walked over to the horse, Madeleine already mounted as she fixed herself. I took the bag and attached it to the saddle before helping Viola up, watching her settle just behind Madeleine, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she looked at me with big eyes.

"Angeletta and Joseph Villemarette de Paris. Joseph is a banker and his wife Angeletta owns a bakery. They are good people, too good, and I know they will welcome you with open arms. They have been through much so don't give them much grief, the loss of their daughter is to much for them. I promised them I wouldn't let them get caught up in this secret war, don't do the same to them. Let them live peacefully but do not let me regret this"

"I won't, I promise" Viola said as she gave me a look. I handed her a wool cloak and pulled the hood over her head to conceal her face. It was a precaution

"They will take care of you and provide you with new clothes as best they can. They will need your help as well. Madeleine will help you safe so stick with her and everything will be fine" I said. She nodded as I looked up at Madeleine who only smiled at me softly "when you get to the grandmaster ask him why he didn't inform me of his plans for war and if war is coming then he needs to remember my arrangement. Safe travels"

"Always, and you have take care of yourself" Madeleine said as she winked at me before she nudged her horse forwards and took off. Once they were gone I went back into the stall and grabbed her dress before taking it to the back of the house where the garden was, a small hole already dug up. Throwing the dress in the whole I took some flint and light a small fire, the silk catching and burning easily as the yellow flame consumed the dress in a matter of minutes. Smoke rose as the smell of burning fabric filled my nose until the dress had been only a pile of ash. I covered the whole with the dug up dirt and patted it down, sticking a potted vase over it before I left the Orphanage, my tasks and chores here done completely. I had the rest of the day to myself, no assassination orders, no leads to check up on at the moment, no training, absolutely nothing.

All the sudden I had felt another wave of nausea overtake me as I laid my hand along my stomach and leaned over, puking only a little bit into a pile of bushes. I didn't understand what was going on and for a couple of months I had felt this nausea though it had mostly been in the mornings when I had felt it the most. I was tired or drained sometimes, sleeping in a bit longer then I normally had, and my appetite had increased greatly. I had also noticed I had been peeing a bit more frequently then I normally had. I really needed to see a doctor or ask Aunt Greta but I had the strong urge to see a doctor instead.

"Bella" I heard Ezio call out for me, making me glance up just as he walked around the corner to where I was.. When he saw me he instantly grew concerned as he rushed over "Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know" I answered softly. Ezio wrapped his arms around me as he held me up, placing a hand to my forehead.

"You feel hot" Ezio said worriedly "I think you're sick, come lets get you to the house"

"Im fine" I said as I shook it off. I went to stand up only to feel another wave of nausea overtake me. I fell forwards a bit only for him to catch me and hold me tightly. 

"No you're not" Ezio said as he picked me up, holding me close to him as he began to walk towards the Palazzo. I went to struggle against him but I had felt to tired to do so. What was going on with me? I never got sick before, ever. When the plague swept the lands I had almost caught it. I spent many days in close contact with those who were I'll and yet here I was. There was no way I could have possibly been sick. 

"Put me down" I said. I knew fighting was useless so I didn't bother.

"No" Ezio said. I sighed as he walked me across the street and into the Palazzo. Giovanni and Federico hadn't been back yet and Maria took Claudia out for the day while Petruccio had been out for a nap. Nobody had been in the house leaving it peaceful for the time being. As soon as we entered the home Ezio called out for Anetta. Not even a few seconds later Anetta rounded the corner and approached us as he stopped just before the stairs.

"You called Signore?" She asked, looking between us awkwardly but said nothing.

"Fetch me some cool water and a rag" 

"Anything else Signore?"

"That will be all" Ezio said, dismissing Anetta as she walked off and Ezio walked up the stairs. Leading me into my room. Setting me on the bed gently he began to pull off my robes and corset, leaving me in my pants and white linen blouse. I looked up at him oddly, what was he doing? Ezio much have noticed my confused look because all he did was shake his head playfully and throw my robes on one of the tables as he laid me down gently before sitting besides me, brushing a stray hair out of my face. He only smiled as we sat in a comfortable silence, not worried at all as I felt a peaceful energy between us. I was content with this "Just relax bella, im going to take care of you" 

"Really, im fine" 

"You really arent" Ezio said just as Anetta walked through the door and handed Ezio a small bowl of water and a rag before leaving. Ezio held the bowl in his hand. He dipped the rag in the water and leaned over me some as he pressed the damp cloth to my forehead. I only gave him a soft smile as I closed my eyes and gave in as the cool water ran over my skin. I had to admit I felt much better as he did do, pressing the cloth gently against my skin along the side of my face and neck, barely grazing my collar bone. I cleared my throat a bit as he sat the bowl on the night stand next to the bed.

"Where did you learn how to take care of people" I joked. Ezio cracked a smile as he chuckled a bit.

"I do pay attention" He answered simply "besides, I do this with Claudia and Petruccio all the time when they arent feeling well"

"How is Petruccio by the way?" I asked. Ezio sighed a bit as he put the rag in the water bowl and got up, reaching for a chair as he drug it to the side of my bed. I watched him curiously. I could tell that his brothers health had hit him hard, he wanted him to be ok. The doctors had been absolutely useless with helping him and even as much as I knew I still couldn't help him, whatever this was... It needed to takes course, all I could go was pray for his health to return. Inside I could feel my heart break and I knew his was hurting too.

"Same as always, the dottore keeps saying the same thing as always. Nothing works" Ezio grumbled as he sat down in the chair and looked at me. I could see his worry.

"Give him time and he will get better"

"But how much longer do we have to wait?" He asked, slightly agitated.

"I know it hurts but it's all we can do for now"

"You're right" he sighed as he reached over and grabbed a book from the side table as he shook his head "it just hurts to hear. We're supposed to be worried about you bella"

"I'm fine" I huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"We both know you aren't now hush and let me read to you" He chided playfully. I snorted as I closed my eyes, laying back on the bed as I took a deep breath in. Out of instinct I reached out and grabbed his hand, my fingers gently lingering on his as he began to read to me, his smooth voice gentle and flowing, easing me into a peaceful sleep.

.......................

"...is she? What happened?" I heard a familiar voice ask, cutting through the muffledness as I groaned a bit, slowly waking up. I could feel a cool cloth on the crook of my neck. Federico. What was he doing here? When did he get back? I slowly opened my eyes as Ezio answered.

"I'm not to sure, she seems to have a small fever. Ive been taking care of her all day." Had I really been asleep all day? Their was no way I could have been.

"And you didnt get a dottore?" Federico asked, a slight edge to his voice though also laced with concerned. Ezio scoffed as he said that I could almost see the glare that he was giving his older brother.

"Again, I've seen was that she was hot and that she threw up. Nothing else"

"You aren't a dottore how would you know that's all this is?"

"I'm not a fool Federico and I know what I saw. At least im here to take care of Adelina"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means"

"If you think for one second that I don't care for Adelina then you are mistaken brother" Federico said in a warning tone.

"If you care for her so much then why is it you are never there for her in her time of need. This is not the first time I have cared for her when shes sick or the first time ive consoled her while you go disappearing to god knows where" Ezio shot back as I slowly opened my eyes. The room had been dim, a window open letting the cool night air in, a few candles flickering in the background as it fought off the darkness. Ezio had been sitting next to me as he looked up at Federico who had still been standing in the doorway, tired and with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Because unlike you I have a job to do, something you wouldn't understand"

"Bullshit"

"Look" Federico sighed "I get you care for Adelina, I do-"

"I care for her more then you could ever know" Ezio said

"But she's my fiancee and when things like this happen I need to know"

"Why the sudden interest?" Ezio asked. I decided to sit up some, not wanting to lay down. Just as I had I noticed something very off and odd. My breasts had felt... Sore. Very sore. Slowly it dawned on me, when had my last period been? Thinking back on it I couldn't remember if I had it last month or even the month before that. Fuck. Just as I had sat up both Federico and Exio looked at me, dropping their arguments as they both looked relived. "Im glad to see you're alright, are you feeling better?"

"Out" I snapped suddenly as I got up, startling both of them. I don't know why I had suddenly gotten angry but I did and I wanted to be alone as I checked something "both of you out now"

"Adelina-"

"JETZT" I snapped. Both of them scurried up and left though quite confused. I rushed over and slammed the door shut before locking it. Walking over to the mirror I pulled off my shirt and looked at my breasts before I reached up and grabbed them, feeling how different they used to be as they seemed to be bigger then normal. Fuck. This was not good, this was not good at all. Panic flooded through me as I stumbled back some, falling into one of the chairs as I continued to stare into the mirror in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not right now, not with everything going on. 

"No....No this cant be..." I said softly as I laid my hand on my stomach "I cant be pregnant." Looking up in the mirror I could see Anubis stand besides me, his hand resting on my shoulder as I looked at him with wide and confused eyes. All he did was give me a soft smile as he nodded his head some.

"You are. Once this child is born you will have found your true mate. This is a blessing, your search will be over. "

"But its...."

"I know. And if anything he is more then perfect for you, he is the prophet after all. This was meant to be"

"When you create with one another only then will the true mate be marked..." I whispered softly, remembering what Ani told me. At first when she did tell me me I had been confused as what she meant by create and for months I pondered what she had meant by it- building up love? A life? But now it had all made sense. A child, but not just any child, a child born of love. A child born of passion. A child was a pure, beautiful thing that humans could create and cherish forever. It was our gift as humans, our chance to create something so precious. Life. Anubis nodded.

"Exactly"

"What am I to do?" I asked.

"That is up for you to decide my love, but whatever you chose once this child is born the knots will be tied and it cannot be undone. Choose wisely, follow your love, if you dont you may break yourself and mold yourself into something you may not like." Anubis said. And with that he disappeared, leaving me alone to ponder. As much as he was right I still needed to keep my promise, to fulfill what I came here to do. Federico and I hadn't been together since June, that had been five months ago, this child.... How could I have been so reckless? How could I have fallen so far? How could I have let myself fall into his sweet words? Why had he been so tempting? 

I took a deep breath in, I needed to calm my nerves. I would think this through as I let the news sink in, still in shock and disbelief. I would sleep with Federico, I could not have him or anyone finding out about Ezio and I- or the fact that I had been carrying Ezio's baby, and I would tell them the baby I had was his. Was this a stupid idea? Yes, but I could not face the shame I would bring on my family or the Auditore's.


	46. Please

*Ezio's POV*

I brushed past Federico as Adelina had kicked us out of the room, suddenly angry and yelling. I was worried for her, what was going on? She had been fine earlier. I had still been upset with Federico, time and time again he had left Adelina when she needed someone to lean on, not that I had really been complaining seeing as it lead me closer to her, but if he was marrying her shouldn't he have been trying to do something? Anything at all? I wandered the halls looking for father, if Federico was here that meant he was too. This had been the last straw for me and I wasn't waiting. Madeleine had been right, I needed to do something now, so that was what I was doing. After a while of searching the house I found father in his office writing a letter, a concerned look on his face. I cleared my throat as I knocked on his door. Father looked up and smiled but he never put the quill down, only held it in the air.

"Ahhhh Ezio, you came just in time. I need you to get this letter out to the carrier pigeons immediately" Father said. I nodded.

"Of course" I said, hesitating just a bit. Father seemed to notice as he looked up at me with concern.

"Is something troubling you my son?" Father asked. I nodded as I bit the inside of my cheek "You look conflicted."

"I was just thinking, I know I've been reckless in the past..." I started as father chuckled.

"That you have, but you have done me proud the past few months. You've seemed to change, you are becoming a better man" He praised highly before looking and continuing his writing.

"Right.." I said "and I was thinking, if it were possible to switch Adelina's arrangement around." Father instantly stopped writing as he looked up at me, as if I had said something horrific.

"And what do you mean by switch Adelina's arrangement around" I said as I looked him in the eye, my heart raving wildly. I couldn't believe I said those words in front of him. I contemplated it for days, thinking about how I would possibly say it. I was nervous but I would also not back down. Not with this. 

"Well, Adelina has to marry into our family, why not have Adelina and I marry instead of Federico and her. She's closer to my age and we get along well-"

"Ezio, I appreciate the fact that you are wanting to step up and take responsibility for our family" Father said as he sat back in his chair. Something in my gut told me that this was not going to go as planned. "And for that we will find you suitors but I cannot just change previous arrangements"

"Why not?" I asked, a bit upset. Father sighed.

"Because Federico is the oldest and he has been more responsible, their marriage is far more important and beneficial then you can realize. She needs someone reliable and as a way to keep the arrangement going. The arrangement has also already been consummated"

"What is so important that she has to do this?" I asked angrily "What do you mean consummated

"I can't tell you that"

"Why not"

"I cant Ezio"

"Yes you can"

"You're not ready" 

"What do you mean I'm not ready? Why won't you tell me anything?" 

"Because you are not responsible" Father snapped as he looked up at me, his eyes burning with a passion, he was serious and he was no longer playing games or cheerful. He took a minute to calm down but his stern expression stayed "yes, I said you were doing better but you are still reckless, to wild to understand what's going on and that can lead to unnecessary risks. Adelina has done a fine job shaping you but you are not there yet."

"How can I be ready if you dont tell me what im supposed to be ready for?" I asked. Father stayed quiet for a moment before he started writing his letter again.

"Its already to late, the wedding is only a few weeks away and everything has already been sent out. Federico is marrying Adelina and that is final. If you want to marry we'll find you a bride, maybe Cristina since you seem to frequently visit her" Father said. Knowing I couldn't say anything else on the matter, seeing as he had now been focused on whatever it was, I stormed out of the office as I slammed the door behind me. I was angry, how could he not tell me? Why couldn't he tell me? My mind raced as I gritted my teeth, I needed to let out my anger and my frustration before it got the better of me but where would I go?  
  
I wasn't to sure. Leaving the house I stormed into the streets, I wanted to be alone as this all sank in. If father wasnt going to switch the arrangement around then I was going to need to come up with a plan to run off with Adelina. I knew it would have to take a lot of convincing, god only knew how much, but I wasnt going to sit by and watch all of it. I wasn't going to pretend or hide my feelings for her any longer. I felt it was an insult that father even recommended Cristina, granted Firenza always said something about us being together as a couple when in reality it was her who kept trying to talk to me. After how she treated Adelina I wanted nothing to do with her at all but yet she always followed me around, honestly I dont know why Adelina had me talk to her in the first place.

As I rounded a corner I had ran into a group of guys, the smell of alcohol on them. One of them instantly shoved me back with force as a few laughed. Looking up I had recognized the men. They had been some of Vieri's friends. This was not good.

"Watch where you're going Idiota" One of them snapped, slurring a bit, as they stared at me. Some chuckled as they leaned against the wall, looking at me curiously.

"Piss off" I said as I went to walk around them only for a few to step in front of me, one of them putting there arm out to stop me as I only glared.

"Haha look at that, we have a tough guy" one of the men sneered. Another seemed to cut in as they did.

"Hey, I know you" one man said as he stepped closer to me, a scar on his face "you're that Auditore Bastardo that keeps giving Vieri a hard time" 

"Yea, right, if you call that hard time retribution for him harassing my family then yes i did" I snapped. The atmosphere seemed to change as a glass broke and they all seemed to step closer to me, circling me as they tried ti keep me pinned. Fuck. Well, this was at least one way to take my anger out on something. I clenched my fists as I kept my eyes on them, remembering what Adelina taught me and remembering how devastating she had been to those men before.

"Vieri did nothing wrong, its your family who are the traitors. A stain on our beautiful city" One spat. I snorted.

"More like the other way around"

"You wouldnt happen to know that bitch that fucked up Vieri's face would you?" Another mocked "we just want to talk to her"

"Teach her a bit of a lesson about not messing with a De'Pazzi" 

"Like hell, Vieri got what he deserved for what he tried to do" I growled protectively, my anger flaring up. He did not just insult Adelina like that.

"Aww look at him, protecting a weak woman like some love sick dog" One said as he bursted out laughing "pathetic"

"She's three times the man you'll ever be, you wouldn't last a second" I snapped.

"Guess what they say about women is true, the more beauty they have the more they are a selfish bitch" another added. Thats when I lost it as I began to swing, rage consuming me as I let it loose. I knew Adelina told me to control my emotions but they had kicked my last straw. Instantly shouts broke out as a few of the men grabbed for me, pulling me off of the man I was about to lunge on to keep me back. The leader only chuckled as he had leaned over, wiping the blood off his jaw as he glared up at me, a dangerous gleam in his eye. He suddenly stood up and rushed forwards some as his friends held me, punching me hard in the abdomen. I groaned a bit but I didnt make a noise which seemed to piss him off as he swung again, this time hitting me in my face as his knuckles caught the side of my eye. I could feel some blood trickle down the side of my face as he did, my vision blurring a bit. Before he could swing again I threw my head back anf headbutted the guy behind me as he groaned and let go of me, stomping hard on someones foot as someone else's grip loosened. Taking the chance I pulled free and ducked just in time for the leader to punch his own man in the face. With a free hand I turned to the other man holding me and punched him hard in the nose as a crack had sounded. Before any more fighting could continue I heard the shouts as a few guards had come rushing over. Shit. If I had been caught in this fight this would surely only add to my fathers disappointment and feed into the reckless behavior he had been talking about. My worry though was Adelina, what would she think if she saw me cave into my rage? Her disappointment was far worse then my fathers. She had been teaching me to become better and I had thrown that all down the drain but I couldn't help it. I promised her and I broke it to defend her name.

"fermare! Rimani dove sei" the guards said. While the two of the drunken group stayed the rest of us had fled. We all knew what this meant. Running as fast as I could I ducked into a couple of alleyways as before quickly scaling the wall, hearing faint footsteps behind me. Once on the roof I took off, looking for a safe place to hide into the guards had stopped looking for me. Up ahead I saw one of the wooden platforms, the curtains blowing in the wind gently. Instantly I climbed into it as I sat down low, stilling my breath as I listened out for anything. I touched the side of my head as I winced a bit, it felt a bit sore and their may have been a small cut but nothing that would stay. I dreaded going home now, word would spread quickly of this and it would no doubt reach home rather quickly. Unfortunately the guards had knew me so well that they always knew that it was me there. Maybe I would wait here for the night and go back in the morning that way they had some time to cool off and think things through. I knew I needed to. 

*Federico POV*

I sat outside the gates of our home, looking at the dying street as I looked for Ezio. I was worried, we had all heard a door slam which meant he had been upset about something and when I had gone down stairs to see what was going on I could tell father was upset as well which wasn't a good thing at all meaning he and father got into an argument. I truly did appreciate what Ezio had been doing for Adelina especially when I wasnt around and I admit snapping on him earlier wasnt thr best thing for me to do but when I had seen how close he was to her, washing her neck and chest area, seeing how gently he touched her... I thought something else had been going in. Jealousy didnt suit me.

To be honest I was jealous of Ezio, and the relationship he had with Adelina. They were best friends, practically inseparable, and it hadnt been to hard to tell that Ezio had gotten past some of her walls she put up that I still had trouble getting around. He had been doing a better job then I had trying to take care of her and we were getting married, it had been so hard trying to get past her walls, so hard to work around her emotionlessness though I knew she wasn't. Her tough exterior was what kept her alive, kept her the best as what she did, but it kept me at a distance. I didn't want that between us. We were getting married and to be honest not only was she a great assassin she had been a great person, truth be told for an arranged marriage I couldn't help but get lucky to have someone like her, and slowly I had been beginning to like her more then that. I knew I could build up a new life with her. How had Ezio managed to get past her defenses? I needed to know.

All the sudden Milo rode up, tired and no doubt stiff from the journey as he looked at me but didnt dismount his horse. Instead he only looked at me as if he had been wanting to say something, sad but needed to.

"Are you alright?" I asked curiously.

"There is something I need to tell you" He said. That caught my attention, he hardly ever spoke to me unless it had been on missions. "I wanted to apologize for how I was behaving, towards you. You are a good man Federico and a good assassin. I only said those things because I was jealous"

"Jealous of what?" I asked curiously "You have nothing to be jealous of"

"The fact that you're marrying Adelina" He admitted with a sigh "ever since we were children I grew up with Adelina. She saved me from a group of bandits when we were only eight since then I had spent every day with her working the farm and when I was old enough I joined the order. She was the reason I joined, originally anyways until it became much more. I've been in love with Adelina ever since I first laid eyes on her but as it turns out that she does not love me like I love her and I have seen that our paths were not meant to be together as lovers but as family. You had what I wanted but now I realize I had something far greater"

"It's alright" I said as I nodded "I understand. Anyome would be crazy to pass someome like her up"

"You haven't seen Madeleine have you? There is something I must tell her"

"Im afraid not. I just got back, I only saw her when I left" I said. Milo only nodded before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter, leaning over snd handing it to me. I took it cautiously.

"For Adelina" He said "make sure she gets it, its from Cardinal Demetrio"

"Of course" I said. Cardinal? What had a cardinal wanted with Adelina? Hoe did they find out who she was and where she was? Was this part of her work down in Roma? Of course, I never asked her about what she had been doing when it involved Weisenbach but mayne now I would, to help her, like I should have been.

"Take care of our grandmaster Federico, if you dont, I will do something about it" Milo said. I only nodded as I he rode off. Sighing I headed back inside, leaving Ezio be for now as I headed back to Adelina's and I's shared room, note in hand. Just as I had, Greta had come out of the room with a happy look on her face. Adelina had sent for Greta and I had been assuming it was because she wasn't feeling good.

"Is Adelina alright?" I asked curiously as I reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Greta only smiled, her eyes beaming as she nodded.

"Oh Adelina will be fine, nothing to worry about at all dear. Now go see her" Greta said with a slight hum on her voice. Letting go of her arm she walked off as I had entered the room confused, shutting the door behind me as I did. All the sudden I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me close as it took me by surprise. Not a second later I felt Adelina's soft lips on mine and I kissed back, setting the letter on the table as I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her close as she had grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me closer to her. That was new.

"What's this?" I asked, whispering against her lips. 

"I missed you" she said softly as she looked up into my eyes, her blue gray eyes sparkling as they did. I smiled softly.

"As did I"

"I know I haven't been the best at showing affection so I thought I might start doing that. Tonight."

"I understand why you do, you dont have to change that"

"I need to. And since we are marrying I dont want our arrangement to be a dull one" she said simply as she sat up on one of the desks, careful to knock anything off before she pulled me closer to her, between her thighs, as her hands ran along my chest. I didnt know what it was but every single one of her touches felt like magic as it sent shivers and bolts through my body. It was as if she were some sort of old goddess or mythical creature as it relaxed my mind. If she had been a goddess surely she would have been Venus or Aphrodite- I knew they were the same just different name. "And I have missed your touch"

"Have you now?"

"Its been months, has it not?" 

"It has" I answered as she slowly undid my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders "I need to feel something"

"You will cara mia" I said as I leaned forwards and took her lips in mine. Tonight would be a long but very enjoyable night as I noticed her eagerness, her want and desire to be touched and loved "that I will make sure of"

"Gut" she said before pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the side.


	47. Some news

Only a week before the wedding. One week exactly until I married Federico and my condition had began to slightly get more noticeable. It was time to tell Federico though part of me died on the inside. It stung, doing this, but it was my fuck up that lead me to this situation and this was the karma I was to receive for breaking my oath. Aunt Greta had been getting a bit to excited at the news that I needed to tell him before she slipped. It was now or never. I took a deep breath in as I sat in the center of the garden, the sun shining down on me, as I felt connected to the earth. My eyes were closed as I had focused on being in the moment and silencing my mind. Ever since I found out I was pregnant it had made sense as to things that happened to me before but it hadnt stopped me from doing my job yet though once news spread id have no doubt Giovanni or the others would keep my work light. Aunt Greta technically did already.

"Their is something different about you" I heard Federico say as his footsteps approached me, quiet but not quiet enough as he had a bit of a heavy foot "a glow. Its beautiful"

"Im sure thats what they call sunlight" I said plainly only to head him chuckle. I opened one of my eyes as I looked to see Federico sitting in front of me, legs crossed, a smile on his face though he looked a but worried. Odd. I had rarely seen him worried.

"Funny bella, very funny" He said softly as I opened up both my eyes to look at him "you wanted to see me?"

"I have very news. Good news."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Greta is over ecstatic does it?"

"I'm pregnant" I said suddenly, blurting it out as I watched his face fall in shock. Truth be told I had a nicer way to put it but my mind had become blank as I went to form the words. "Im pregnant Federico"

"Wait you're..." He started, his eyes widening as that same stunned expression graced his face, as if he were trying to figure out what to do or say next. He wasn't expecting to hear this and truth be told neither had I. Sometimes I had forgotten that I was pregnant or that I had to accept that it was, I was still shocked. I probably shouldn't have been but I was. "We're..."

"Yes Federico, we're having a baby. I just found out myself,"

"This is great news" Federico beamed as he grin broke out on his face, one of the happiest I had seen. Not a doubt was in his mind that something had been wrong "this is wonderful! A child!"

"Shhhh" I said, toning down his excitement as I looked around cautiously, making sure no one had heard the news. I couldn't have everyone knowing just yet, especially before our wedding. Aunt Greta may have been ok with it but thats because our belief didn't have virginity or when to have kids. Giovanni and Maria on the other hand, well, they may be ecstatic but their world and rules were different "no one else knows yet aside from my Tante. You must not tell anyone of this"

"Why not? News like this is meant to be shared" Federico said "we now have a child on the way, an heir for whatever may come. Our child." I felt the sting of his words as soon as he had said that, my heart twisting and tearing apart as he did. I hated the fact I had to do this, and as much as I wanted to come clean if I did... This would ruin and break everything I accomplished here and destroy a family. I would not do that. He placed one hand on my stomach as he looked at me, I could see his love shining through as if he had received the best news ever "I'm going to be a father"

"Save this for after the wedding, we can't let anyone know of this. Not yet. Please, keep this between us, society will not like this until after"

"Fine" Federico said. His hand never left my stomach as a proud look had crossed his features. "Mother and Father will be very pleased with this"

"Im sure everyone will" 

"Can you imagine? Oh Ezio will love this, he simply loves children. He's going to make a great uncle" Federico said. I bit my tongue as I fought back the tears, the pain unbearable. What would I tell Ezio? Would I come clean and tell him that he was the father? Or would I say nothing and let this play out. Under no circumstances could I let anyone know about this. I could feel my insides break apart piece as if someone had been tearing at the very seams that held me together. Was this was Anubis warned me about? Not following my love? 

"This is a good sign"

"Indeed it is..."

"What is it Federico?" I asked as J noticed his worried look.

"Is it a bad time to tell you that I no longer work for the Medici Bank?" Federico asked as he bit his bottom lip nervously. I sighed a bit.

"What did you do?" I asked.

".. I may have hidden one of the money bags" He admitted as a little blush appeared on his face, embarrassed, though I had to admit it was kind of amusing. Only a little. "In all fairness I was just playing a small joke"

"I told you that would catch up to you one day" I started "you are supposed to keep up with your part of life in this city, I have to play house wife. What will you do now?"

"I know I know but banking is so boring" Federico pouted.

"Please, become a house wife, I'll show you boring"

"Its better then banking"

"We have a child on the way now Federico, eventually we wont have your parents support for much longer and we will need our own place" I said.

"I will think of something alright, do not worry about me. We don't need you to stress out anymore then you should"

"You make me stressed" I teased playfully causing him to crack a smile.

"Look at that, I just saw you make a joke"

"Oh hush" I said as I closed my eyes. I could sense his confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm meditating" I said simply "trying to clear my mind. It helps me calm and think, you should try it some time"

"Maybe you can teach me" He said hopefully. I only nodded. I had been so used to Ezio being with me and learning these things but Federico hadn't. I had to reteach again, which, I hadn't minded but I was hoping that I could just relax before continuing my training with Ezio.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath in. Relax but keep your spine straight. Just observe everything around you and any thoughts you have but don't linger on them. A way to help with this is to focus on your breath but let it come naturally, don't force it."

.........

Sitting in the garden I sharpened my blade as it laid across my lap. It had been a week since I had last seen Ezio, after deciding to tell Federico the baby was his I had tried to put some space between us. Whatever we had between us needed to end. I hummed to myself as I kept my eyes on the gray blade, watching as the stone slid along the blade with a low scratching noise. It was a sound I grew familiar with. I could only hope that this would go smoothly as possible and with the least resistance I just needed to avoid his smooth talk but damn it had been so easy to just speak to him. He was still one of my best friends and I didn't want to let that go.

"Its so good to see you again mia bella" I heard Ezio say, his voice flowing around me as I looked up to see him stride in confidently as he made his way to me, the brightest smile on his face "I missed you. I thought we would go out to our spot and read more poetry yesterday"

"Something came up, I had to take care of" I answered as I checked the edges of the blades, seeing the thin edge as I lightly ran my fingers across it. These were definitely sharp alright as the edges nearly sliced my fingers with ease.

"I'm not worried about about it bella. Are you doing anything later tonight? I was hoping that maybe we cam go out, I found another play I think you might like"

"Federico and I have to attend Lorenzo's party tonight. He insists I have to come"

"Oh" Ezio said, a bit of disappointment lingering in his voice. I ignored the twinge of guilt that went through me as I did, I couldn't cave into that again, this was far to important. "You won't forget about me will you?"

"Ezio what are you talking about?" I asked, now stunned at what he had said. When did he ever think like that? And to know he thought that about me cut deeper then I thought.

"Once you're married, you won't forget about me will you?"

"I would never do that Ezio, you are my best friend, it would kill me inside to ever ignore you" I admitted though wincing at the best friend part "look, tomorrow we will go out riding if you'd like"

"I would love that bella" Ezio said, a grin returning to his face as I heard footsteps approach. Curiously I looked around Ezio to see two men walk into the gardens, both about fifteen years old. What caught my eye though was they were wearing black robes, a gray cloth wrapped around their right arms. I straightened as I saw them before Ezio turned around curiously before a look took over his face as he stared at the two. I stood up as they approached, both of them bowing their heads as they did. They were Novices from Germany, but what had they been doing all the way out here, surely father would have never sent them all they way out here when they were needed there. I needed no more help here.

"Großmeister Adelina" They said in unison. I waved my hand dismissively. (Grandmaster Adelina)

"Das ist nicht nötig, außerdem bin ich noch kein Großmeister" I said as they looked back up at me with wide eyes, filled with awe and admiration. It was still so weird to see kids a year younger then me look like that (Their is no need for that besides I'm not a grandmaster yet)

"aber du wirst es bald sein" the other answered as smiled graced their faces.(but you will be soon)

"Was macht ihr zwei in Florenz? Hat der Großmeister Sie geschickt?" I asked curiously as Ezio watched the two closely, his eyes never once leaving you.(What are you two doing in Florence? Did the grandmaster send you?)

"Wir wollten von Ihnen geschult werden. Sie sind das Beste, was die Bruderschaft hat, und wir möchten nur von den Besten lernen. Einige der anderen haben uns ermutigt, Sie zum Training zu suchen" the first one answered. (We wanted to be trained by you. You are the best the brotherhood has and we only wish to learn from the best, some of the others encouraged us to go find you for training)

"ihr zwei wollt von mir lernen?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing them curiously as I slowly walked around them. They shook a bit from excitement but kept still. I saw nothing wrong with them so far. They nodded. (you two want to learn from me?)

"Ja"

"Weißt du, dass ich wählerisch bin, mit wem ich trainiere? Wenn du mit mir trainierst, wird es nicht einfach sein, tatsächlich wird es das Schwierigste sein, was du jemals getan hast. Denkst du, du bist stark genug, um das zu tun?" I asked. They both nodded eagerly as they looked up at me as I made my way back around to the front.(you realize I am selective with who I train? that if you train with me it will not be easy, in fact it will be the hardest thing you have ever done. Do you think you are strong enough to do this?)

"Wir sind uns bewusst, dass es extrem schwierig ist, von Ihnen trainiert zu werden, aber wir möchten mit Ihnen trainieren. Von Ihnen unterrichtet zu werden, ist eine große Ehre" The first man answered. He had been nearly identical to Milo except his hair had been a chestnut brown color, his hazel eyes a bit dopey as his face dropped a bit. The second man was a bit lankier but fit enough, his black hair completely shaved as it fit his tan complexion, his eyes more of a greenish blue color. He had been cute. I bit my lip for a second as I debated on what to do. If I had beem training them they could help with the situation in Roma. (We are aware that being trained by you is extremely hard but we want to train with you. To be taught by you is a great honor)

"Was sind eure Namen?" (What are your names?)

"Deter Schaffer" the cute one answered.

"Henreich müller," 

" sprichst du Englisch?" (Do you speak English?)

"We do" Deter answered. I nodded.

"I will train you but if I so much as catch you not training and avoiding this I will send you back to the Bureau. I do not play games" I said as they nodded.

"Danke Adelina" they said in unison before Deter spoke up as I had seen him eying Ezio.

"Who is he?"

"Ezio Auditore, one of my top students, he is the only one who managed to kill a Hessian on his first try and has been the only one to put me on my ass. Let's see if you can do the same. Training begins everyday in this garden at noon, do not be late, and since you're already here we'll begin now. " I said as I looked at Ezio, nodding my head to the side as if to tell him to get to the side. He did without hesitation but I could tell he was now curious about what was going on.

......

I spent the first two hours teaching Deter and Heinreich the basics as they seemed to keep up but kept failing, moving to quick or to slow, not keeping themselves protected or grounded. I sighed in a bit of annoyance as I felt another mood swing coming forwards as my stomach growled. I even had Ezio go up against them only to watch him take them down successfully as I couldnt help but be proud of him. He had come so far in his training and I could feel that pretty soon he would join the assassin ranks. I was so proud of him and I couldn't help but gloat and use him as an example. He had seemed proud of it as well seeing he did his absolute best and loved the attention I gave him. 

When he noticed I had been hungry and grew annoyed he instantly stopped what he was doing to set me on the bench and fetch for Anetta to get me something to eat and to drink. It had been so refreshing to see his concern but I had needed to focus on the two that had still been trying to master their blocking. Their forms were mostly good but they needed work and as if Ezio had read my mind he had taken the initiative to make me eat but to also step up and help them himself. They had looked at me oddly at his attempts but with one nod from me they allowed him. Of course they hadn't known the Auditore assassins to well but they would soon once I married. Ezio had come a long way from where he had been and seeing him so determined and focused made my heart swoon. This was why it was hard to stay away from him. He was just too perfect.

After about four hours had gone by I had already stripped my robes off as the novices did the same to as they left theirs in a pile somewhere. After a while I had called it time, they had been to exhausted and needed much more practice then I thought but right now I had felt drained, tired, and I wanted to lay down. Who knew pregnancy made you like this? I could hardly recognize myself. Most nights I had been fine and slept when I could but now? It was like I had been exhausted all the time, sleep was never enough. I just hoped that nobody would notice anytime soon and speak up about this, I needed to make sure that they knew after the wedding, not before. Looking at Ezio now I had been half tempted to tell him that I was with his child but I couldn't, I didn't. If he were to know that it was his then who knew what would happen as soon as he got the news. He could have easily given away what I had done. He had come so far and I had to do this to him.

Picking up on my tiredness Ezio sent the two boys to Aunt Greta's house as he picked me up bridal style just as I had passed out, feeling a slight sway as I did, letting the darkness overtake me.


	48. Errands

*Madeleine POV*  
  
My horse slowed and stopped in front of Alaric's home for the time being, watching the house curiously as I noticed a carriage in front of the home. Odd. Alaric had never let anyone come to the places he was staying unless it was Adelina or the very few master assassins he trusted and that wasn't many and they sure as hell didn't have a carriage like this. This was royal. Viola wasnt with me, I had just delivered her to the Villemarette family a bit sooner then anticipated before booking it as fast as I could to Geneva where Alaric was. Adelina had been right to be worried, her father always answered her and kept her informed on everything, their was no possible way he just stopped suddenly like this and so close to Adelina's wedding. On the ride here I couldnt help but wonder if Ezio had finally made his move, I had been helping him prepare for months to sweep her off her feet and I was hoping to see their progress soon and a bit of my handiwork succeed.  
  
Dismounting I slowly made my way towards the house. I activated my hidden blade as I noticed the front foor had been cracked open. So many things had been wrong with this, especially because Alaric had travelled alone here.

"Alaric, are you in here?" I called out as I stood in fromt of the door, slowly pushing it open as a low creak was heard. I received no answer which gave me immediate red flags as the door gave way to a very messy entranceway of the small brick home away from the city. Stepping in even more I had seen the entire room was mess: statues lay broken along the floor as well as glass shards, chairs smashed and thrown around as painting hung sideways on the walls as some had been torn. I slipped in quietly as I kept my eyes open for anything, trying to figure out what had happened here, as I was careful to avoid stepping on any glass or stones "Alaric"

No answer. I could feel that something was wrong, that this did not feel right at all. If something happened Alaric would have been here to clean up this mess and he would have surely answered. Keeping quiet I heard a small creak of the floorboards above me as I froze and looked up. Not even two seconds later I heard it again. Someone had been upstairs. Quietly I made my way up the stairs as I stayed close to the wall, my hood up, as I peaked around the corner to see if anyone was still in the room. I cleared the first two rooms as nothing had been on there before I made my way to the third room as I had seen the sway of a dark purple silk skirt swoosh by. I instantly pressed myself up against the side of the wall before slowly peaking my head around the corner and I was nearly horrified at what I had seen but I kept still to keep from giving up my spot. Adelina was not going to be happy about this at all and deep down I knew this would break her completely.

The bedroom was a mess, the bed sloppily done as if someone had just got done fucking someone as all the drawers in the desks had been pulled out, papers scattered along the floor. In the center of the room was a large puddle of blood and in it was a lean yet muscular body only in a pair of black leather trousers. The head was completely missing but a rune tattooed on the forearm of the body had given it away- this was Alaric and now he was dead. How did this happen. Swallowing my shock and fear I looked up to see a slender blond haired woman dressed in jewels as she frantically looked through a stack of letters, huffing in annoyance. This had to be the woman we were looking for, the woman informing Ludwig of our every move, as I noticed the hickies on her neck.

"Come on" she hissed "wo ist es?"

"Looking for something?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows and into the room seeing she had not been a danger to me. The woman shot up instantly, her body tense like a wire, she she turned to face me, her amber eyes going wide as she ended up dropping the letters in her hand as they fell like leaves to the floor, blood along the bottom and front of her dress. She was too weak to kill Alaric which meant someone else was here with her and she had been the distraction. I noticed a small red cross incorporated into the choker she had been wearing, the Templars cross, and I had no doubt this was our woman. Realization hit me suddenly as I stood in front of the woman: This was Anja Dietrich van Saarbrücken- Dutchess of Saarbrücken. The letters signed AD for Ludwig had been her initials and dealing with the grandmaster their was ample access to information of our movements and safe houses, even where our own people were. Everything made so much more sense now but how did Alaric and Anja meet? What business did they have together?

"Did you kill my Alaric?" She asked, a little quiver to her lips as she tried to hold onto the desk behind her as she pulled on her best act. I had to admit she was good but I also knew she had been well adverse with plays to know she wanted to be an actor. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to inform you mademoiselle but Alaric's heart belonged to one woman and she's been dead for sixteen years now" I said as I stepped closer to her. She eyes me as she stepped back some, trying to move out of the way.

"He moved on rather quickly" She said simply "all it took was a little flutter of my lashes"

"So make him fall in love with you only to kill him. I bet you do Ludwig so proud, tell me, does he fuck you like his other whores?" I asked. I watched as she turned to shock, her face twisting in rage confirming my thoughts. Found her weakness. She truly did love him but he didn't love her at all, such a shame really, it was almost enough for me to feel sorry over.

"I am not a whore! I love him and he loves me" She snapped. I smirked.

"Your letters prove otherwise, besides, I've seen his other letters to his other mistresses even the ones at the brothel in Roma"

"Your lying" she snarled. I shook my head.

"I wish I was but he constantly frequents the Rosa in fiore with the other Cardinals. His favorite girl is a beautiful brunette with the biggest pair of tits ive ever seen" I said, lying just a bit as I watched her squirm, working on a way to drop her guard. It was working slowly.

"He wouldn't"

"Oh but he would" I pressed on "he particularly likes women who can fit all of him in his mouth, praises them actually. Brags about her too"

"Adelina will be dead soon" she snapped suddenly. I almost stopped in my tracks but my concentration faultered as she said that. Deep down I knew Adelina would live, nobody could take her down, but how did she know about Adelina? Alaric kept everything about her secret for that very reason especially when he wrote to her. "I have to attend my step daughters wedding, she'll have to excuse her father's absence he's a bit dead at the moment. We wouldn't want her to worry"

"If you think Adelina will die easily then you are sorely mistaken" I hissed. She only chuckled, her voice low and dangerous as if she were giving me a warning, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Given the current situation she'll have too. She will be hanged for helping in an attempted murder trial, her fate is sealed, and I will not miss it"

"Like hell you will" I snapped as I lunged, striking my blade forwards. I needed to get to Adelina and warn her. She moved quickly as my blade only caught her into the side of her body. She screamed in pain as blood began to sleep through the silk of her fabric, the purple turning into an even deeper color. I pulled out and went to try again only to have her shove me back hard. I tripped over Alaric's body as she did, my head hitting the corner of the table hard as I blacked out.  
  
*Adelina POV*  
  
Waking up from my small nap I headed to Aunt Greta's, remembering a letter I needed to give her. I climbed out of bed as I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the letter off the stand, tucking it into my robes, before I slipped out of the Palazzo and across the street. I had plenty of things I needed to do today but since I fell asleep I was a bit behind. I needed to tale care of Equinox and Orion, look over the books for the Orphanage's finances, write back to Demetrio, write to father, meet with La Volpe, and deal with Ingrid who was still in Firenza, Ludwig leaving not even a day after his brothers funeral though he "consoled" the De'Pazzi family.

While Ingrid was here I would go after her next, wiping away any chance of Weisenbach having a strong secure support behind him. He relied on Ingrid for everything and with her gone it would leave him vulnerable. He'd have to find another person to do all of that for him. I was happy, Demetrio had informed me that Weisenbach had been frequenting a few of the more popular brothels which gave us a pattern of when he was not only out of his palace but where he would be. All I could do was simply dress like a courtesan and get the job done then, it wasn't like he knew what I looked like. I needed to talk with Milo and Madeleine to come up with a sounder plan, I knew I was going to need all the help I could get to limit any chance of escape. Demetrio had also just informed me that Weisenbach had not only gained favor with the pope but had also put in a request to see the catacombs, though still unanswered made this situation more urgent, and that Weisenbach had now been getting very close with none other then Roderigo Borgia himself. That did not give me good feelings at all and I knew whatever these two were up to needed too be stopped immediately before something worse came about. With Roderigo being power hungry and Ludwig willing to raise an army the two combined would not only help one another but be a very deadly mix. I was thankful for Demetrio, he had served us faithfully and given us more information than we could have hoped for, but he also offered us guidance as well. This man had been a gift from the gods.

Making my way to Aunt Greta's room everything seemed quiet as the kids played or did their chores. One of the kids had informed me she had still been in her room which I had found to be very odd, Aunt Greta would have never been in her room especially at this time of day. Without even thinking or nodding I opened the door but when I looked up I had seen something I wished I would have never wanted to see again, thinking it had ended with my father when I left Germany. Aunt Greta had been laying in her bed as La Volpe had been above her and in between her legs pounding away, both naked as can be, moaning and grunting. My expression stayed the same as I quietly walked out of the room and shut the door, thankful none of then had seen me enter the room. Waking in on my dad had been one thing- I grew accustomed to seeing him with a different woman and sometimes I had to be the one to kick them out in the mornings, but I had never seen my Aunt with anyone, she had always been the responsible one, if she had someone she was seeing I didn't know about it. It had only made it weirder because it had been La Volpe and not some strange man I could just kick out- no it was someone I had to talk to but I figured I would wait just until that image was out of my mind.

Leaving the Orphanage I made my way down to the market wanting to see what the new waves of trade brought in. It was a great place for me to get new books as well, I could have always found a hidden gem among them. On my walk I heard crying come from the alleyway next to me, the voice a bit familiar. Puzzled, I weaved my way through the streets and into the Alleyway as I followed the sound of the cries. Leaning against the wall was Claudia, her hair slightly messy as her cheeks had been stained red from the tears running down her face. She was clearly upset as I had noticed her hands shaking a bit. Instantly I rushed over, worried, as I began to look her over for any marks or cuts.

"Claudia what's wrong?" I asked as she looked up at me, surprised I was even here. She sniffed as I wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"A-Adelina, what are y-you doing here?" She asked, stuttering a bit as her lips trembled slightly.

"I was going out to the market when I heard you, Claudia why are you crying? What happened?" I asked. Claudia only sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head against the brick behind her before she let out another soft sob. I could hear the heart ache.

"It is my fiancee Duccio, he insisted again that I give up my virtue to him again and when I told him no I saw him with Viviana." She cried out. I gritted my teeth as I growled lowly, I had heard of Claudia's intended but I had yet to meet him- How Claudia got paired with a man that had been a lousy gambler was beyond me but I guess that was nobility for you. She could have done so much better then him. Viviana on the other hand had supposedly been a childhood friend of Claudia's but as of recently she had turned to teasing poor Claudia in the nicest ways possible so that Claudia couldn't notice. Part of the reason Viviana hung around Claudia though was to get to Ezio but not only did Ezio refuse her multiple times he also knew better, and he would never be with anyone who hurt his little sister. Oh I was going to have words with the both of them and they weren't going to be pretty. I could feel my anger flood through me.

"Diese Bastarde" I growled "Where are they now?"

"We were in the market, I ran off before they could see me" She answered. I gently lifted her chin up, letting her look into my eyes as she cried.

"Hey, hey" I said softening my voice. It hurt me to see Claudia like this, she shouldn't have to feel heartbreak "just calm down and breathe, everything will be alright. Relax"

"How can I calm down when the man I love is with my friend? What am I supposed to do?" Claudia asked as she sniffled. I sped the rest of her tears away.

"I will talk to the both of them and make them both see the grave mistake they made towards you. What they did was unacceptable and I will not tolerate them treating you like that" I said. She only nodded sadly.

"What about me?"

"You, my beautiful sister, will dry those pretty little eyes of yours. You will stand up straight, hold your head high, and walk out like you own Firenza. You will not give the world or anyone the satisfaction of showing your sorrows and if you see Duccio or Viviana you ignore them, you don't give into them and you make them feel awful about what they did to you because they are not worth your time if they do things like this." I said. Claudia smiled at me as her eyes began to shine a bit more, sniffling just a bit. "Trust me, I know you are strong enough to do that you are an Auditore after all."

"Grazie Adelina, you have done so much for me and cared for me unlike any other. You are the best sister anyone can ask for and I am glad you're joining our family. You're an Auditore too now" She said. I felt touched as a warmness spread through my chest. I gave her a soft smile. 

"You don't have to thank me. Now go on, you have the rest of your day ahead of you" I reassured. "You'll be fine" 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she started to walk off but stopped, turning back to look at me. I only nodded my head, curious as to what she wanted to ask "Does it make me stingy for not wanting to give up my virginity?"

"Absolutely not" I said, almost immediately "Not wanting to share yourself with someone does not make you stingy, it makes you smart. Giving yourself to someone in such an intimate way like that is special, it must be saved for when the time is right, if you give. it to just anyone then there are no true feelings there. When you are with someone, you will feel feelings that may not be there or may complicate things and it is a struggle the more you do it with other people. Besides, it is your gift to give to the man you choose whom to give it to, people call you stingy because all everyone ever cares about most days is a hard fuck than making love, trust me there is a difference. And trust me, as soon as you lose yours especially before your wedding the people on the streets will be quick to call you a puttana, it's just how people are"

"And you chose to give yourself of Federico before you got married?"

"Yes and no. I did give myself to him yes but it is also apart of my family customs that I must to consummate our engagement. I know Federico will be my husband and by giving myself to him I have pledged my life to him, I did not necessarily have a choice to give it to the man I chose but I made the choice to honor my family. You are lucky, you can wait"

"When the time comes, do you think... Do you think you can teach me about sex? You are more experienced than I and I know if it were with my mother I'd feel a bit awkward"

"If that is what makes you comfortable then I will" I said, nodding. Claudia grinned before she walked off doing as I said as she held her head high and stood up proud. I smiled softly as I headed towards the market and I couldn't help but feel the words I gave her reflect back at me. There was a difference between love making and fucking, I had done both with Ezio- having a fair share of just enjoying him and making love but just passionate fucks as well. Since I had given myself to a lot of Ezio I had noticed my judgements had been a bit clouded and I felt more attached to him. It was also because I loved him but because I gave him something so important it had more of an impact. Shaking my head I made my way towards the market, weaving through the crowd as fast as I could as I kept my eyes peeled for the two. I may not have known exactly what Duccio looked like but if I knew anything about anything he would still be around Viviana and he would be proclaiming Auditore's weren't much. Walking towards the market I had spotted a familiar dark green dress I had seen it fit the body of a slim but short fifteen year old with curly auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, jewels dripping around her neck as her flirty laugh filled the air. Viviana. Next to her was a somewhat tall thin man, his skin on the paler side as a hat covered his chin length black hair, his shirt opened up some. He stood next to Viviana as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and throw her head back as his fingers grazed her neck. Found him. Keeping them in sight I walked straight towards them, both unaware, until Duccio turned his head a bit and caught me as he smiled widely, his eyes lighting up.

"Well well well, and who might this Bella donna be? Have you come to see the great Duccio de Luca?" He asked pridefully as he looked at Viviana, not sure why her face had completely drained of color as she made eye contact with me. Before she could even move I had already been close enough to grab her and keep her in place which went unnoticed by Duccio. "As you know I am very popular with the ladies and it seems L'angelo Nero di Firenza has come to see for herself." Before Duccio could even process what was happening I had balled my fist and swung hard, punching him hard in the nose as I heard a crack as his head snapped back and blood rushed out to which he grabbed to stop the bleeding "W-what was that for?" He asked, terrified. I glared at him angrily.

"Shame on you" I snapped at him "Being greedy because a girl doesn't want to give up their virtue to a greedy, selfish, bastard of a man like you. How dare you treat Claudia like an object- That is your fiancee and you will treat her with all the goddamn respect this world offers and if you so much as make her cry again I will personally find you again and break more then just your nose. You will wait until the wedding night du schwein"

"I p-promise, I won't do it again" Duccio said. I nodded him off.

"Go, get out of my sight" I growled. Instantly Duccio ran off horrified as he shoved past people along the way, them shouting at him for falling. What a cowardly man. I turned my attention to Viviana as my grip on her arm tightened a bit, my eyes peering into her wide ones. "You, stay away from Claudia. You've given her enough trouble as it is and she doesn't need lying, backstabbing, manipulative friends such as you. You are not worthy to be her friend and she surely doesn't need you for raising your status in society- you need her to make you more popular"

"That's not true!" She defended. One look at her and she instantly backed down "I will stay away from Claudia, I swear it"

"Good because I'll be watching you and if you so much as speak to her, spread a lie or rumor about her, or try to harm her in anyway I will make what I did to Duccio look like I was messing around compared to what I will make you feel. I know your family, I know your family has poisoned people to get to the top, we wouldn't want that information to get out now do we"

"How did you-" She started in shock.

"I do my research before I move into a city, I have to know how many vipers I live among. Glad we can come to an arrangement " I said before I let her arm go and walked into the market, keeping my neutral appearance as I began to search the tables. So much for errands today.


	49. What are you up to?

*Ezio POV*

I twirled the leather-bound book in my hands, the pages fraying just a bit. Wolfram von Eschenbach had been engraved on the cover underneath the title Parzival. I had never heard of this book before but according to Madeleine it had been a poem written from 1170- 1220 in the middle ages. How one of the merchants had gotten their hands on this was beyond me but I was grateful they had this. Adelina would love this, especially because this had all been written in German and I couldn't understand a lick of it. Good thing I had her as a translator, I had come to enjoy hearing her read to me, sometimes it had put me to sleep. Hopefully I didnt fall asleep though seeing as it was getting late and I actually wanted to talk to her and hear another poem.

I couldn't help but wonder if she had been starting to get sick as I noticed she had been more tired then she usually had. It could have been stress as well and seeing she had been hell bent on avenging her family I knew she was overworking herself. It didn't help my father, Lorenzo, and Greta had been using her to run errands and other things as well. Especially now with those two men that came today and asked for her to train them and she took them in instantly woth no hesitation, did she know them? I wasnt to sure but I would keep a close eye on them. The weird part about it though was that what they wore was nearly identical to Adelina's robes just less grand and less embroidery. We're they part of a group? Smiling at the book in hand I had been hoping to at least get some reading done with her before that party tonight as I wanted to make up for lost time.

"You bastardo!" I heard a very familiar voice snap. Vieri. I groaned as I looked up to see a pissed of Vieri rush towards me, his face still bruised and swollen from when Adelina got ahold of him and it didnt help that he looked like a rag doll. He grabbed ahold of my shirt with both fists and tried pushing me into the wall only to fail as I stood my ground and shoved him off of me as I gave him a warning glare "where is she Auditore"

"Where is who?" I snapped back quickly. He snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Dont play dumb with me you arrogant ass, you know exactly who im talking about" Vieri hissed as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about De'Pazzi but I had nothing to do with it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Bella Donna to meet" I said as I went to talk away only for him to step in front of me, not backing down.

"Where is my sister, I know you have her" Vieri snarled. I looked at him as if he had grown a third head, what the hell, he couldn't seriously think I had something to do with his sister? This was getting out of hand and I wasnt going to put up with much more of it. About a week ago rumors had gone around saying that the reason the city hadn't seen Vieri's sister Viola was because she had been sick but if he was coming to me asking where she was then that meant they were hiding her disappearance and something really happened to her.

"Idiota" I grumbled as I shook my head "I have no idea where your sister is, why the hell would you think I would have her. What purpose could I possibly get from taking your sister?"

"You're the biggest man whore here Auditore, that's why" He retorted.

"Dont be upset with me because girls let me between their legs willingly and you have to force yourself on them to get there. That doesn't mean I have anything to do with your sister and as beautiful as your sister is I would never do something so ridiculous"

"Something's different about you" Vieri said as he eyed me, looking at me as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. With each second I stood here I grew more annoyed, baffled as to even think why he would assume I had anything to do with his sister.

"Nothing's different about me I have somewhere to be and you're holding me up" I snapped as I went to move only for him to step in front of me again "move De'Pazzi, or I'll add another black eye to your face"

"You're in love" Vieri stated. I felt my heart clench tightly in my chest. How did he know that? Had he been following me? He couldnt have otherwise he would have brought up Adelina "a woman has finally stolen your heart, is that why all the women here complain their beds are no longer warm? You're slacking. I may just pay this bella donna a visit myself and male her mine"

"Piss off bastardo whether I'm in love or not is none of your concern. You will stay far away from her or so help me I will make sure all of Firenza knows you're a girl. But Grazie for letting me know your sister isn't sick and she's, in fact, missing. Maybe Viola just got sick pf you and your families shit" I snapped. Just as Vieri went to get in my face a familiar voice called out of nowhere last minute.

"Vieri, what in gods name are you doing now" The voice said, deep and a slight Hispanic accent mixed into it though it was dominantly Italian. Looking up I noticed it was the man Juliet was always around. What did he want with Vieri?

"This Bastardo is screwing with me, he has to know where Viola is" Vieri snapped. The man sighed and shook his head.

"The Auditore's know nothing of Viola's disappearance and neither does Ezio. They were all with Medici's for business and their party later that evening"

"I've got my eye on you Auditore" Vieri growled as he turned around, the man's eyes widening as he seen Vieri's face.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked as Vieri approached him, shaking his head some. He would never admit Adelina laid hands on him for what he said and I was getting fed up with how he was treating her.

"It's nothing, can we go now?" He asked. The man only nodded as he looked to the book in my hands, an odd look on his face.

"Who's the book for?" The man asked curiously. I tucked it closer to me as I eyed the two.

"Its for me" I answered back. The man smirked a bit as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I know you Ezio and you dont read German" the man countered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, it's an gift for Adelina and Federico mostly to welcome her into our family." I answered. The man only looked at me skeptically as if he knew better but he didnt question it. I hated how he tried to see through me.

"Sure it is" he said before slipping off with Vieri, talking to him in hushed tones. I pushed all of that aside as I began to walk back home, taking the back alley's to avoid the crowds. If Vieri had been so bold to do what he did not long ago his friends would surely do the same and I wanted to get this to Adelina as fast as I could before she woke up. Instantly I quieted as I heard very quiet footsteps on the roof above me, the alleyway now dark and no one in sight. I was cautious as I walked until I caught the sight of a silky red dress wound the corner as well as the fast click of heels. Was someone in trouble? Picking up my pace I followed the woman only to stop and hide behind the corner, careful not to get seen, as I watched a black robed figure drop from the roof. Their boots hit the ground with a thud as their hands reach out quickly and pinned the woman to the wall, one hand pressed over their mouth as a blade attached to their arm had been extended and pressed to the womans throat. Fear and hate was evident in the womans green eyes, her light brown hair now messy as she panted breathlessly. Had she been running from this robed figure? The urge to help her was strong and just as I went to round the corner and help something caught my eye: Adelina's necklace. The one she always wore that had been her mothers. Taking a closer look at the robed figure I had seen it was Adelina's robes as I had seen the silver embroidery and the capes, some of her blond hair sticking out of the hood that had been pulled all the way up to hide her face. Her eyes had been the most noticeable.

"Hallo Ingrid, lustig dich noch hier zu sehen. Ich dachte du würdest deinen Bruder nach Rom jagen" Adelina said, her voice low and deadly, a growl in her voice. I couldn't lie, that turned me on. What were they talking about? (Hello Ingrid, funny seeing you still here. I thought you would chase your brother to Rome)

"Du hast meinen Bruder getötet, du Schlampe" the woman snarled. Adelina only pressed the blade closer to the womans throat. The woman tensed but her hateful gaze never left. When did Adelina have that blade? (you killed my brother you bitch)

"wolfgang wollte eine frau vergewaltigen, ich trat ein, um sie zu retten. Aber es geht nicht um Wolfgang, es geht um Ludwig" Adelina answered back. The woman laughed. (wolfgang was going to rape a woman, i stepped in to save her. But this isn't about Wolfgang, this is about Ludwig)

"Sie werden Ludwig nicht berühren. Hölle, jage dich, wenn es das Letzte ist, was er tut. Er wird nicht aufhören, bis er dich begraben hat" (You won't touch Ludwig. hell hunt you down if it's the last thing he does. he wont stop until he's buried you)

"er kann es versuchen, aber er ist es, der scheitern wird. Warum bist du noch in Florenz? Was hat er mit dir vor?" (he can try but its him who will fail. why are you still in Florence? what is he planning to do with you?)

"als würde ich niemals einem schmutzigen Attentäter wie dir davon erzählen. Es schnitt mir eher die eigene Zunge heraus." Adelina scoffed and I could feel her roll her eyes. "du bist nichts" (like i'd never tell a filthy assassin just like you. It rather cut out my own tongue; you're nothing)

"Wenn ich nichts wäre, würdest du mir jetzt keinen Vertrag auf den Kopf stellen, oder? Du hast Angst vor mir, du hast Angst, weil du weißt, dass ich ihn töten werde" (If I was nothing you wouldn't put a contract on my head now would you? you're scared of me, you're scared because you know I will kill him)

"Lügen" (lies)

"Ja wirklich? Warum sollten Sie dann einen Vertrag mit Hessen abschließen, der besagt, dass meine Familie und ich eine Bedrohung für Ihre Familie darstellen? Du bist hinter Ludwigs Rücken gegangen, um es mit ihnen zu schaffen. Sie machen solche Dinge nur, wenn Sie Angst haben" Adelina hissed. The woman's face seemed to pale at that as if she had been caught. Whatever Adelina said struck a nerve as her body tensed. (really? then why would you make a contract with Hessians stating that my family and I pose a threat to yours. You went behind Ludwig's back to make it with them. You don't do things like that unless you're scared)

"Sie sollten Ihre Nase nicht an einem Ort stecken, zu dem sie nicht gehört" The woman snapped rather quickly, recovering from her shock "Sie und Ihre erbärmliche Gruppe von Assassinen stehen dem Fortschritt im Wege. Wir versuchen, eine friedliche Welt zu schaffen, eine geordnete Welt, in der jeder gedeihen kann. Sie sind zu dumm und naiv, um die Größe zu sehen, die wir erreichen möchten." (you shouldn't stick your nose in a place it doesn't belong; you and your pathetic group of Assassins are standing in the way of progress, we are trying to create a peaceful world, an ordered world where everyone can thrive. you are too foolish and naive to see the greatness we wish to achieve.)

"Auftrag? Nein, was Sie wollen, ist Weltherrschaft. Sie wollen den freien Willen der Menschen manipulieren und ihnen die Wahl nehmen, um Frieden zu erreichen, aber das ist Versklavung. Ich stehe für den Schutz des freien Willens, weil Entscheidungen uns definieren. Ich möchte diese hektische Welt lieber so haben, wie sie ist, dann in einer Gesellschaft leben, in der meine Entscheidungen weggenommen werden und ich wie ein Schaf folge. Niemand sollte jemals diese Art von Macht besitzen. Ihr Volk malt vielleicht meinen Befehl, schreckliche Morde in den Geschichtsbüchern zu sein, aber wir kennen die Wahrheit" Adelina snapped "Wie sind Sie und Ihr Bruder nach Florenz gekommen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat? Wen planen Sie zu treffen?" (Order? no, what you want is world domination. You want to manipulate people's free will and take away their choices to achieve peace but that's enslavement. I stand to protect free will because choices are what defines us. I'd rather have this hectic world the way it is then live in a society where my choices are taken away and I follow like a sheep. No person should ever hold that kind of power, your people may paint my order to be horrible murders in the history books but we know the truth; how did you and your brother get into Florence without anyone noticing? who are you planning to meet?)

"Ein Freund in der Signoria sagt, er heiße Uberto. Das ist alles was ich weiß und alles was du bekommst. Lass mich gehen, wenn du mich tötest, wird Ludwig dich finden." Adelina laughed sarcastically. (A friend in the Signoria, says his name is Uberto. that's all i know and all you get. Let me go, if you kill me Ludwig will find you)

"und lass dich zu ihm rennen und ihm sagen, dass ich hier bin? keine Chance. Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß, dass Sie ihm helfen, seine Position zu übernehmen und seine Herrschaft durchzusetzen. Ich lasse euch beide nicht wieder zusammen, die Welt ist sicherer ohne euch beide." And with that Adelina took the blade on her arm and stabbed her in her abdomen. The woman's eyes widened in shock as she gasped quietly, blood pooling around her midsection and staining the white silk in front. My eyes widened in shock, I knew Adelina wasn't a murderer but to see her kill a woman like she did startled me. Just how many men and women had she killed? How many didn't defend themselves like the men who went after her? "The Weisenbach family wont reign in any more terror, I'll tell Ludwig you'll see him in hell. Ruhe in Frieden" (and let you run to him and tell him im here? not a chance. I'm not stupid, I know you help him run his position and enforce his reign. I'm not letting you two back together, the world is safer without the two of you)

I was shocked, the man who killed her family was Ludwig Weisenbach? I hadn't heard much about him except he was a decorated was general and had become a Cardinal a few months back, popular within the Cardinals and if he wanted, could run for papacy. No wonder Adelina didn't want me mixed up with all of this, one mistake could be fatal and taking on the Vatican was no joke. If she wasnt careful she would ve tried against the Vatican and surely lose. But what did this girl have to do with anything. All the sudden two black robed figures jumped off the roof, joining her. Looking closely I had seen a strange symbol stitched onto their clothes, a little A that also formed an arrow. Oddly enough I had seen that symbol before but I couldn't place where. Was this some group Adelina had been part of? Some secret society? I was intrigued and wanted to fond out more. Instantly I noticed the two boys who asked Adelina to train them, is that why they were here?

"Take the body and give it to Weisenbach's men. I want him to know that another member of his family has fallen. He's no longer safe and he will have nowhere else to hide. Be quick and be discreet. You know what to do" Adelina said. They both nodded without question.

"Ja, Meister" they said in Unison. Adelina looked at the two as she moved her hand and the blade retracted quickly.

"Once you're done see Tante Greta, I gave her a message meant for the Grandmaster, she will give it to you. It needs to get to him immediately as well as a few contracts along the way. We'll finish training once you return"

"Of course" they said before they picked up the body that now sat up slumped against the wall. Keeping her hood up Adelina turned on her heels and walked into the crowded streets as the boys took the body the opposite way. Curiously I followed quickly behind, keeping my eye on Adelina, as I wanted to see what she was up to. I had to admit with her black robes and it being dark out had made it hard to spot her, especially because she was amazing at blending in. I watched her carefully as I followed her across the city, arriving at a big and very fancy home. Vaguely I remembered that this had been the Gonfaloniere Uberto's home. What was Adelina doing here. I hid in a group of people standing nearby as I kept my eyes on her, watching as she knocked on the door. As soon as Uberto opened the door Adelina had been quick to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shove him inside, pushing the door shut a bit, only a crack open. Walking over I leaned up against the wall and listened in.

"Why didn't you tell me Wolfgang and Ingrid Weisenbach arrived in Firenza" Adelina growled out. Uberto let out a yelp of shock.

"I didn't know they were here" he said in terror. I stifled a bit of a laugh seeing as a older grown man was terrified of a teen girl. But I was now intrigued at their conversation.

"Pferdshiße" She growled "You know of everyone who comes in and out of Firenza, that and since they've been here you hid from me. Why didn't you tell me they were here" (horseshit)

"You asked for Ludwig, not the other two"

"I told you I needed to know of every arrival of anyone with the Weisenbach name or association or do you not remember that conversation"

"I swear I didn't know"

"Really now, I just got done having a lovely chat with Ingrid. She told me you let her in and that she was on her way to meet you"

"Alright, Alright I knew she was here. I didn't say anything because she was going to tell me exactly when and where Ludwig was going to arrive in Firenza. I figured if I could get this information for you you would be able to deal with him before anything bad happened. I only want what's best for Firenza I swear" Uberto pleaded. Adelina huffed.

"You want to know what I think? I think you're lying to me. Something about you doesn't feel trust worthy. I think you're a traitor"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Why would you not give Giovanni the correct translation to the letter you found. You know, the one where it would have saved the duke of Milan's life"

"Where did-"

"I know things. Don't think I won't tell Giovanni about that either"

"I swear to you I'm not lying"

"Im watching you Uberto, if i so much as see one slip up from you I will hunt you down. You will not put me or the Auditore's at risk again do you understand me"

"I s-swear, it won't happen again"

"It better not or the next person at the end of my blade will be you" Adelina said. There was a sudden crash before silence. Before I could hear anything more I took off, not wanting to get caught. What was Adelina talking about? The more I learned about Adelina the more mystery enveloped her but how had my father been involved? And with the Duke of Milan no less, his death had been a shock to all of Italia. Just what exactly had she and my father been up to? Was he part of that odd group Adelina was? Was she helping with the case my father was trying to build against the De'Pazzi's?

I made my way into the crowded street before she could even see me. My mind spun as I took in what I saw. Adelina was strictly going after her people involved with her parents and people death but it still shocked me that I had seen her kill someone so noble. Then I had heard her threaten the Gonfaloniere and if she hadn't been careful he could have her arrested and tried for threatening him. I admit it tool balls to do what she did, absolute fearlessness, but I worried if she made the smart move. If anything were to happen to her I knew I would protect her in an instant no matter the consequences I had promised her and myself that. Thinking about it now I knew Adelina lived a dangerous life, a secret life, and it was something I never questioned but could I live with that? Deal with the constant dangers she brought or put herself in? Hell yes. More then anything. She was worth it, but what exactly had she been into?

I had much to think about but right now I needed to get home. Holding the book close to me I ran back home knowing dinner would be soon and Father would no doubt be expecting me there. I was trying to avoid his wrath after the last go around seeing he was still upset with me about the whole engagement thing.... And fight with the drunk bastardo's. It was best for me to stay on his good side. First and foremost I would figure out what Adelina and my father were up to.


	50. Check ups

"And how is our soon to be mother fairing?" Aunt Greta asked as she walked into my room, slipping into pur mother tongue. I sat in a large wooden chair as I faced the fire pit in front of me, feeling the heat on my skin, as I braided my hair, fixing the loose braids and tightened them listening to the fire crackle in front of me. I gave her the slightest smirk as she pulled a chair next to me and sat in it, smoothing out her skirt a bit as her eyes shimmered, the rain pounding against the window hard. Ever since she found out I was pregnant she had been absolutely gushing.

"I'm fine Tanta Greta, just tired" I answered.

"That's to be expected and it doesnt help you overwork yourself either. You can't be doing that anymore, stress is not good for the baby" she replied. I shook my head.

"I know, its just I'm not used to not doing anything"

"It takes a while to get used to, your mother was the same way, she couldn't keep still" Aunt Greta said as she smiled softly, chuckling only a bit as there had been a gleam in her eye. She missed mother dearly "you're doing well for being three months along. Come four or five months your belly will show you are carrying"

"At least I'll fit into my dress" I joked. Aunt Greta laughed as she leaned her head back.

"Trust me you will and I must say that Carmellia did a beautiful job" Aunt Greta praised "have you told Giovanni and Maria the news yet?"

"Not yet. Federico and I decided to wait until after the wedding to say anything for fear of premarital sex. Everyone here knows their church would chew us out for it"

"You aren't wrong, but you won't be able to fool them long. Maria will pick up on it quickly, she had four kids herself you know. A mother always knows"

"I haven't seen much of her lately"

"She's been busy helping Giovanni and dealing with Petruccio... She needs a break from all her stress" Aunt Greta said as she shook her head and sighed. I thought on this for a moment.

"Maybe I'll take a walk with her through Firenza to help ease her mind some"

"I'll join you. I've been dying to take a break for myself" Aunt Greta said, moaning in exasperation "speaking of, Deter and Heinrich informed me you put an end to Ingrid. I thought we said no more assassinations for you until after the baby." I sighed as I sat back, staring into the fire as I felt a bit emotional and conflicted- Aunt Greta had come to see me just as I thought about how much I was going to hurt marrying Federico and my child never knowing their true father. I thought that if Ezio were in their life even as an uncle it would ease my pain but it only made it worse especially since Giovanni was trying to look for suitors for Ezio. Being pregnant had made me to sensitive.

"I had to do it" I stated as I felt my jaw clench "Ludwig is scared, he's moving quickly, I needed to take down the one person who help his operations up. I wasn't going to let her slip by like I let him, her being alive would have put thousands more in danger"

"Well im just glad your safe but no more, not until after this baby. We cant have anything happening to them"

"I promise" I said. Despite how fucked this situation had been, I had loved this child- I was already growing attached. I vowed that no harm would come to them and whoever tried to harm them I would suffer greatly for hurting my child. I knew that once I had this baby my duties as an Assassin would have to stop briefly until they had been old enough to not worry about to much but I could so leave them with Aunt Greta if needed. Nobody would find them and danger would not plague them, not if I had anything to do about it. I caught the paper on the desk out of the corner of my eye. I had been debating on writing to father and telling him the news but I hadn't been so sure, I had this odd feeling that this was not the time to write to him and tell him the news. Besides, the wedding was only a day away now, I would see him then.

"It's on to be nervous Adelina, it's only natural. You're still young, you're new to all of this" Aunt Greta started as she gave me a soft look, her eyes weary as she laid back some "your mother was the same way, she was your age when she got pregnant with you. I know you, you're strong, you'll be a great mother"

"What if I end up like her?" I asked as I looked back at Aunt Greta, a shocked look crossing her features "What... What if I die giving birth to this baby?"

"Sweetheart" Aunt Greta said softly as she leaned over and cupped my cheek, her thumb gently brushing over my skin. I could see the worry in her eyes as she tried to reassure me by giving me a smile. I knew that memory was painful for her, especially because she was one of the midwives in the room with mother. "What happened with your mother... Nobody could control that, their were complications with the birth as it was. I know child birth is scary and most don't make it but you will live, you will be there for your child. It is not your time to go. I will be right in that room with you, guiding you"

"Who else will be in there?" I asked. To be honest I didn't like the idea of a bunch of people standing in a room with me while I gave birth, especially people I didn't know. It was awkward and weird but I knew I couldn't do this alone. While childbirth was a miracle it was also terrifying, anything could happen.

"Me, a few midwives from the city though I'm going to handpick them, Maria no doubt as well and that should be all. Of course Giovanni and the others will be waiting impatiently outside, especially Federico. He's going to be the most anxious of them all"

"That many people?"

"Oh yes, maybe a few more as well. You'll be in bed for about a month to recover and trust me these women will confine you to the bed. Speaking of which, I need to find a doctor, that is, if you don't want me to watch over you"

"I want you too," I said instantly. Aunt Greta only smiled as we settled into a comfortable silence. In only a few more hours I'd be a married woman and to be honest it scared me. I never thought I'd have a husband or a home or a child and if someone would have told me this before I would have thought they were crazy. I trusted fate, but wasnt I able to altar that fate? I wasnt sure. Free will and pre destination? Well, I always thought pur lives were a mix of both. The Gods put obstacles or things we needed in our paths to shape us good or bad but it was our choice to go with it or fight against it. There was two outcomes to every situation. But what were the Gods thinking when they gave me this? Marry out of duty but carry my love's child? Was this to help get me to be more nurturing, to think of this world as a infant that needed to be taken care of, to see a new view from a mothers eyes and see how complex the world really was. I know Aunt Greta didn't want me to stress but with my responsibilities not only as an Assassin but the Phoenix, it was kind of hard to just ignore them or put them to the side. Besides, I still had trouble grasping how all of this was and how it truly worked. I couldn't tell anyone about this, not Aunt Greta, not father, not Giovanni, not Federico or Ezio or even Madeleine. This was a secret not meant for human ears, Bayek had been an exception- his people not only believed in the bird but he had been made to be my mate as well, destined for one another throughout time. If our child would have been born and he hadn't chosen to stay in the field of reeds then this would have been easier. Speaking off, Madeleine hadn't made it back yet. I knew she was going to paris and to see my father but she had always loved weddings and wanted to be here for mine.

"Has Madeleine returned?" I asked curiously. Aunt Greta shook her head.

"Not yet, I sent Deter to see where she was. Did you send her off somewhere?" 

"To visit father, she was already headed to Paris to drop off something important. Apparently father needs the Swiss king as an ally to go to war with Weisbaden" I explained. Aunt Greta's eyes widened with shock, clearly not expecting to hear this news. 

"Why would Alaric do such a thing? Another war is only giving Germany more grief then anything else" 

"To get Heinreich Ruthenberg out of his office. He's been asked to remove himself as judge but he refuses, unfortunately the people cannot rise against him seeing as he has them all trapped in his pocket and the Governor is backing him. The place has become a nest for Templars, he hosts massive parties and forges artists works for profit. Not to mention he's been looting the Treasury and keeping historical artifacts for himself. " I explained.

"I pray to the Gods that war does not come" Aunt Greta said softly before she looked up at me and stood up. She knew exactly what happened when war came and I was in no position to fight in a war at that "I'm going to draw you a hot bath, you need to relax"

"Danke" I said. I sat in the chair as I watched Aunt Greta walk into the bathroom after waiting for a while Aunt Greta informed me the bath was ready. Standing up I made my way in and stripped out of my robes as Aunt Greta lit the candles. Sighing in relief I sank into the hot water as it bit into my skin.

"What's wrong my love? I can sense your distress" I heard Anubis say from behind me. Looking around I found myself in a large circular rub dug into the ground, the familiar hieroglyphic filled walls of the Home of Benu surrounding my. Anubis stood at the front of the tub, a concerned look on my face.

"I'm fine," I said softly. It didn't work as I felt a couple of tears slip down my cheeks.

"Adelina, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you put yourself in so much pain?" Anubis asked softly. 

"I made an oath, you know this,"

"You made an oath yes but your circumstances and your being are different. You have the chance to go after what you want"

"What I am does not change the vows I made. I have to see this through..."

"Did you ask him yet?" He asked. I shook my head "You need to tell him, the longer you keep this in the more you will hurt."

"I already accepted that I loved him, why cant that be enough?" 

"Everything is different now, you're pregnant with his child. You still have the chance to fix this and follow you're love. This child is everything to you but it's always going to remind you of him."

"There is no point in telling him, he already has a suitor and my wedding is only a day away. Its too late"

"Its never to late" Anubis said before he stood up. Suddenly a woman walked in as she took Anubis's side and my eyes widened as I had seen who it was, I had to make sure that I was seeing things right as I rubbed my eyes. I thought I had been seeing Aunt Greta. Looking back up the woman had still been there as Anubis smiled "I have someone who wants to talk to you"

"Mother..." I said softly, my eyes wide and filled with tears.

*Greta POV*

I stood at the window of Adelina's room, my eyes looking out at the dark storm clouds that surrounded the city, the thunder rumbling lowly. I had been unsure of what the cause of this storm was but that only told me that something greater was coming and it was not going to be good at all. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as my fingers ran along the necklace I wore, the Gods were at play. I looked over, peering through the small crack in the door to see Adelina laying in the tub peacefully, eyes closed and head back. I smiled as she looked peaceful before I turned my gaze back to the window. This baby was hope and it was my niece or nephew, I would love them for all eternity. I knew Adelina would take care of her child, she wasn't going to treat it the same way Alaric did her, I could see that in her eyes. She loved this child and she only wanted what was best for them: A safe place to raise her kids. I really was proud of her, she had come a long way starting at a point where she had nothing and made her life into something. She may have grown up to soon but this family had been giving her the childhood she needed and deserved. Their was a soft knock on the door and I turned to see Juliet walk in curiously, looking around, her dress swirling around her as she stepped in. I knew of Juliet and had seen her around, even talked with her on occasion, but I hadn't known her much outside of parties and social gatherings, I had been much to busy with the Orphanage and my assassin duties.

"Is Adelina here?" She asked me curiously. I nodded,

"She is but she's in the bath. Is there something you need or I can help you with?" I asked curiously. She only gave me a soft smile and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to check in on her. Federico told me the news" Juliet answered, referring to the baby. I smiled. "I just wanted to congratulate her"

"It's wonderful, no?" I started "A baby is a beautiful thing. I was stunned to hear Federico had managed to get her pregnant but I'm glad nonetheless"

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I noticed the sexual tension between Ezio and Adelina when she first arrived but I know Adelina, she wouldn't break her vows. They mean so much to her, they were the only thing that she could count on to keep her going. A vow is her entire life, I can only imagine how she could feel if she broke it" I answered. Juliet only nodded.

"Well, Federico and Adelina pulled through. If there is anything she needs would you let me know? I'd like to help out any way I can"

"Of course" I started as an Idea popped into my head "Actually there is one thing. Adelina is nervous about the whole thing, I think she'd find it easier if you were one of the midwives there to help her being a familiar face and all. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"I would love too" 

*Adelina POV*

I stared in shock as I looked at my mother who stood in front of me, a happy smile on her face as her long blond hair had seemed to roll over her shoulders. I could hardly believe my eyes as I saw her, thankful the water had been covering me, as a flood of emotions ran through me. I had so many things I wanted to say to my mother, to tell her, I wanted to be by her side and experience what it was like to have a mother but now I was at a loss for words. This was the first time I had been seeing her and it hurt so much. I reached out slowly, hesitantly, as my mouth fell open. Anubis vanished completely, leaving us alone together. Mother nodded.

"It's me Adelina, I'm right here" Mother said. Her voice was soft and gentle, everything you would expect a mother's voice to sound like. I wavered a little bit as a wave of emotions hit me. For so long I had wanted to hear her voice and hear her say my name and here I was. My heart stirred as Mother reached out and took my hand in hers. Tears streamed down my face as she pulled me close to her, her soft hands caressing my cheeks as she lifted my chin up to male me look at her. She had been absolutely beautiful, her face sharp and precise, eyes shinning brightly.

"I miss you so much" I cried, a new and unsettled feeling in my chest as my throat got heavy "i love you.."

"I know, I love you too my daughter" Mother said as she pressed a kiss to my forehead. For so long I wanted to hear those words as my mind raced "I am so proud of the things you've accomplished. You've saved a lot of people"

"I wanted to be like you" I said. Mother chuckled softly. 

"Honey, you have done more then I ever could in my life time. You are so special, you were born for greatness"

"I'm sorry" I said softly as I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. I could feel her confusion.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You have nothing to be sorry for" Mother said. I opened my eyes as I looked at her, realization dawning on her as she gave me a look.

"I know you're scared but you have nothing to fear. What happened to me was not your fault, I knew what was going to happen long before it came" She started "giving birth to the Phoenix is no easy feat my child, it can be painful but their is no greater honor. I was chosen to carry you and bring you into this world because I had been the strongest. I knew that giving birth to something so glorious would possibly end me but it was worth it. Like Anubis said, things must happen for a reason. If I were still alive you would not be where you are today: you would not have strived to give your all, you would have never moved to Italy, you would have never met the Auditore's, you would have never had this child, and you would have never found love. If I had to do this all over again I would Adelina because the world needs you"

"I need you too..."

"And I will always be here, my place is here in the Home Of Benu now whenever you need me. As your mother I am telling you this: Chase after what you want. Don't do this to yourself, don't hurt yourself. You've given so much of you to other people and your father you never left any for yourself. I want you to give yourself happiness for once, I can't stand to see you hurting like this. Your father can get over this, be with someone who makes you happy."

I cried softly as I felt mother pull me close, my head resting on her chest. Like so many others she was right but that one part of me, the part of me that wanted to please my father and do as he asked had overshadowed all else and made me feel confined. What were to happen if I chose Ezio now? After managing to convince Federico of this child? I had made this situation a lot bigger then it needed to be and I had no idea how to get out of it.


	51. Convinced?

Slight smut warning below

I sat on the bench as I leaned against the vanity in front of me, staring into the mirror absent mindedly as I sat in my nightgown. Today was the day. Today I was marrying Federico Auditore. I couldn't lie I was nervous and even felt a bit sick as my nerves had been shot. So many things could happen today and I had no idea how any of this would go over. I bit my bottom lip as I continued to stare into the mirror waiting for Carmellia and Aunt Greta to come in with my dress so they could help get me ready. I closed my eyes momentarily as I sighed, mother's words echoing in my head and my heart. I was going to have to let her down, Father was the only thing I really had left in the world and I refused to disappoint him. Opening my eyes I had been stunned to see Ezio standing behind me with a look on his face I had never seen before. When did he get in here? How did he get in here? I knew Ezio was quiet on his feet but when had he gotten that quiet?

"You startled me Ezio, I didnt hear you come in" I said as I looked up at him through the mirror. He only smiled softly as he approached, his large body pressed gently against mine as he settled his hands on my waist. My heart raced in my chest as my cheeks flushed.

"That must mean I'm getting better on sneaking up on you" Ezio teased playfully as his head rested on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile softly.

"What are you doing here Ezio? " I asked, eyeing his clothes. It was similar to what he usually wore but much nicer and more embroidery along the vest. "You're supposed to be getting ready with the others,"

"I wanted to come and see you bella" Ezio said softly before placing a soft kiss to the base of my neck but never breaking eye contact. I felt myself start to heat up.

"Ezio, no, we cant..." I started as I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to resist but failing "not today, not again"

"Amore mio, relax. Everything will work itself out" He said, a slight purr on his voice. My heart and body screamed for him as I felt his grip on my hips tighten a bit but my mind said no. My mind lost badly as I caved to his touch. This was my last few moments of freedom and I was going to take as much as I could before it was gone. I would satisfy myself one last time, I would be with the man I loved one last time before I was given away to another. This would be my closure, a final goodbye to those feelings, was it wrong to do something like this before my wedding? Probably but this was the brief moment of happiness I would grant myself.

"One last time Ezio, this can only be our last" I sighed out. Ezio continued to place soft, slow kisses along my neck as I leaned my head to the side. This had been a whole other side to Ezio, the soft one, the one that made love and took his time. One that showed he wanted much more then a fuck. He pretended he didn't hear me say that.

"così bella ..." Ezio whispered softly against my skin, sending chills down my back "così morbida ..." (so beautiful... so soft...)

"Ezio.." I sighed softly as I leaned back into his broad chest, one of his hands slowly sliding down my stomach and to my thigh gently lifting up the bottom of my night gown. I gasped sharply as his hand grazed my folds before palming me but keeping his touch gentle.

"così perfetta.." Ezio said as his tongue grazed the softest part of my neck making me stir and lean my head back even more. My thighs had been damp as Ezio slipped a couple of fingers inside of me. ( so perfect)

"Uhhhhhh" I moaned out as he held me in his arms, his fingers curling and stretching me out as he grazed that one spot. I bucked me hips a bit as I let out another moan, my mind going blank as my thighs spread open more. What had surprised me though was that he didn't tease and instead he gave it to me as he abused that spot with ease "mmmmmmmm Ezio...."

"sei una dea, mia bella, sei la mia dea" He whispered huskily. I had been taken aback by his words but all I could seem to focus on was his fingers as they worked me out, relaxing me completely. "nessuno si è mai avvicinato alla tua bellezza, al tuo spirito .." (you're a goddess, mia bella, you're my goddess;nobody has ever come close to your beauty, your spirit..)

Waves of pleasure rolled over me slowly, his fingers taking their time as he seemed to massage every part of me. His other hand just held my hip tightly as he kept me in place. Somehow his touches felt different then they had before. Sure they were gentle and had that same assertiveness I craved but there had been something else in them that felt more like passion and.... Love? No, it couldn't be yet I could feel that this was something. I let out another moan as I came around his fingers, my breath a bit ragged as he slipped his fingers out. He stood me up and bent me over the vanity as I rested my hands against the edge. Looking at him through the mirror he lifted up my nightgown and pulled it up over my hips before messing with the strings of his trousers and pulling himself out. He looked up at me with a gleam in his eye as he grabbed my hips and slid inside me. My mouth fell open as I gripped the wood beneath me tightly, feeling his familiar presence burying itself deep inside me, taking his time as he had done so.

"Uhhhhhh Ezio..." I moaned out as I looked up at him through the mirror, his golden brown eyes meeting mine. I felt a calmness to them as I did "meine Liebe ... ich werde das vermissen .." (my love ... i will miss this...)

"Cara mia~" Ezio purred as he slowly began to rock his hips, taking his time to drag himself out and doing the same as he pushed back in, sliding in with ease. His thrust went through me as one of his hands travelled up my body before grabbing one of my hands and taking it in his, wrapping our fingers together. "mmmmmmm, cazzoo..."

Ezio held me close to him as his lips skimmed my neck, moving the top of my nightgown down over my shoulders and kissing my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I moaned and called out for his name, each thrust bringing so much comfort as he kept a steady rhythm not to gentle or too rough. This was a perfect pace as I got to enjoy him more as well as myself. Letting go of my hips Ezio reached forwards and grabbed the string holding up my night gown before pulling it undone, the cloth falling open and falling down around me to the floor as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Potrei passare tutta la mia vita ad adorarti" Ezio moaned out, nipping my ear as I felt myself get antsy, feeling him drag himself along me, letting the anticipation overtake me. A shiver went through me as he said that, something about those words making me want more and stir in a way I never felt before. Just as I had been getting close he stopped and pulled out, making me whimper. He only chuckled as he swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed except he had laid down on the bed and pulled me in top of him, his hands holding my thighs as he lead me up to his mouth. I blushed as I looked down at him, shivering as I felt his breath on me. This was new. "Lascia che ti adori" (I could spend my whole life adoring you; Let me adore you)

"Oh fuckkkk~ Eziooo" I gasped out as he snuck his tongue in me, sucking on my folds as he did. This new angle had surprised me as I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. I felt myself get hotter as my legs shook. He only held on tighter as his tongue swirled over a particular spot, sending me into overdrive as I moaned out even louder, begging for more as he obliged happily and left no part of me unexplored. I felt my climax growing as he seemed to drag this out, lapping up what he could around me. After what felt like eternity I could feel my release just on the brink, his tongue slowly dragging along my walls as I reached over and grabbed the headboard, leaning forwards just a bit as my head hung low "Verdammtttt.... Ezio I'm gonna~ I'm gonna cummmmmm"

Ezio hummed just as I said that, feeling a very pleasurable feeling rush through me. I came hard, another moan falling from my lips as I felt my body shaking as Ezio just continued to lap everything up in content, still humming as he did. My body raced before he carefully lifted me up and guiding me back down to his still hard and aching cock. I cried out in pleasure as I felt him enter me again, letting him sink deeply into me as I laid my hands on his chest, gripping his shirt in my hands. No matter how many times he and I shared a bed he had always seemed to take me by surprise. I went to grind my hips, wanting to feel something badly, only for Ezio to stop me as he looked up at me, licking his lips. I gave him a confused look as he only smiled up at me.

"Hai persino il sapore del paradiso" Ezio cooed softly, a gleam in his eye. How long had that been there? "Let me take care of you mia bella, let me do all the work" (You even taste like heaven)

"oh- OH GODS" I cried out as I squeezed my eyes shut, Ezio bucking his hips up quickly as one hand gripped my hip. My body cried out for more as he set up that same slow but deep pace, his eyes drinking me in as his face had erupted in pleasure.

"Ogni centimetro di te è un dono..." Ezio started as I rocked my hips only a bit as he continued to thrust up, his hands slowly sliding up my body, his fingers lightly tracing my ribs and the underside of my breasts. Taking both my breasts in his hands he pressed them up and squeezed, making me moan even louder as I laid my hands on top of his. His voice had been clouded with lust but there had been a clarity to it, something much greater then lust "Sei tutto quello che penso di Bella, tormenti i miei pensieri, non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa" ( Every inch of you is a gift;You are everything I think of Bella, you haunt my thoughts, I can't get you out of my head)

"Ezioooooo~" I cried out, leaning down closer to him as he let go of my breasts and wrapped his arms around me, his strong arms holding me down on his chest as he continued to thrust up, our bodies pressed to one another as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. One of his hands slowly traced up my spine before holding the back of my head, his fingers getting tangled in my hair.

"Per quanto pensassi di scoparti, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare ad altre cose .." Ezio said, moaning and grunting as he held me. Suddenly he flipped us over leaving me pinned beneath him and the bed as my legs had been spread wide. I brought them up to his side's but never wrapped them around his waist as his other hand slowly trailed down the side of my body and seemed to trace the side of my thigh. I arched my back as I pressed my chest even closer to his. "Ho pensato a noi, a tenerti la mano, a baciarti in pubblico, ad amarti in ogni modo possibile" Ezio pulled out slowly before slamming himself inside me, burying himself completely and deeper then before before repeating the process. I moaned loudly as I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the intensity and heat rush through me. "Ti voglio Bella, ti voglio tutta per me. Non mi interessa quello che dicono gli altri, tu sei quello che voglio" (As much as I thought about fucking you, I couldn't help but think other things..;I thought about us, about holding your hand, about kissing you in public, about loving you in every way I could;I want you Bella, I want all of you to myself. I don't care what anyone else says, you are the one I want)

"Oh Eziooo... Mein leibe..." I cried out in pleasure, half from his thrusts and half from his words. They tugged at my heart strings and I couldn't help but feel them pull towards him. While my heart cried in joy at this my mind could only ask why he had been saying this. "Scheiße..." (My love...; shit)

"farei qualunque cosa per te..." Ezio moaned as he nipped my ear lobe before pressing a kiss to the underside of my jaw "Combatterei contro mille uomini.." (I would do anything for you; I would fight off a thousand men)

"Uhhhhhh"

"Canterei le tue lodi e farei sapere al mondo intero quanto sei grande." Another strong thrust of his hips as it shot through me. Something more intimate came of this, a need, a closeness, a loving desire and as he said each of these things with each thrust it felt as if he were reinforcing what he was saying. (I would sing your praises and let the whole world know of how great you are)

"Ohhhh~"

"Ti bacerei finché il mio respiro non cessasse.." (I would kiss you until my breath gave out)

"Mein leibeeeeee" I cried as I reached up, wrapping my arms around his back and grabbing onto his broad shoulders as I held onto him. Bliss was all I felt as I felt him. Nothing more, nothing less. Just him. (My love)

"Voglio prendermi cura di te" Ezio said as I felt that all to familiar not, my climax building rather quickly and so was his as he tried to drag it out, slowing his pace to savor everything he was feeling "vieni con me bella, sii al mio fianco, andiamo via .." (I want to take care of you; come with me bella, be by my side, let's get away..)

"Eziooooooooo" I moaned out as he hit that one spot. My mind went blank as he did that, my body aching and pleading for more as I pulled him closer, urging him to go deeper "Oh godssss fuckkkk~"

"Vieni con me" Ezio moaned loudly as we both came at the same time. I could feel his hot seed inside me, mixing with my own as he laid on top of me and pulling me into a passionate kiss as he remained in me, riding out our highs "lascia che ti adori la mia dea, lascia che ti dia la vita e l'attenzione che meriti" (come with me; let me worship you my goddess, let me give you the life and attention you deserve)

..............................

Ezio had snuck out the window after Aunt Greta and Carmellia knocked on the door about an hour ago. Ezio had made love to me like he never did before, this was so full of passion and I wanted more. But I couldn't. That was my closure, my goodbye to whatever we had going on between us- if there was anything going on at all. My body had been so relaxed as I ached for him to be in me again, not liking the absence between my thighs. Shaking my head I quickly pushed him out of my head as I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my final look.

My hair had been undone of its braids and the feathers taken out and laid on the vanity. Half of my hair had been pulled up in a braided but as a pearl hair net had sat inside of it while the rest had fallen in waves and rested over my shoulders. The dress I wore had been absolutely beautiful: the top was off the shoulder as the sleeves to the gown had been long angel like sleeves as they hung off my elbow, the corset firm yet gentle as it dipped in the back a little, the skirt simple and flowy as it fell down around my legs- no poof at all- as the dress seemed to hug my curves and push up my breasts, Aunt Greta being careful to tighten it for the baby. The fabric of the dress had been pure white silk as gold embroidery had lined the sleeves and the corset. It was simple yet elegant as they both laid a very sheer veil atop my head which slightly obscured my vision as well as my face. While they had dressed me Aunt Greta informed me of how this would all happen seeing I hadn't known Italian wedding customs: Federico and I would walk separately to the church as the men and women of the lower class would come out to watch, partly joining in as they made up the procession, as they would hand out much needed gifts and test if I was a good wife by picking up a broom tossed in the street or quieting a child. I would walk with Aunt Greta and a few noble ladies who wished to accompany me on the way to the church while everyone else was already there starting mass before I were to arrive. Giovanni and Maria would host a four day long wedding ceremony in honor of us filled with plays, music, food, dances, jousts, and even fireworks. Maria and Aunt Greta already sent out lacquered boxes filled with sweetened almonds and on the procession back to Palazzo Auditore Ezio and a few men would carry the Cassoni back. This was much but I knew I had to do this. 

Both Carmellia and Aunt Greta gushed about how stunning I had been as they walked out of the room with me in tow. I had to admit I hardly recognized myself as it was but this had been a good thing. Father would be proud of me. Would I see him here? I know he told me he had planned on coming but I hadn't seen him yet and technically he was supposed to give me away. Where was he? Was he already at the church? My mind raced as my heart pounded against my chest as I followed them into the streets, instantly being greeted by dozens of people as I nodded my head and waved to them as I was swarmed by the older Noble women.

*Federico POV*

I stood at the front of the church next to the bishop, Ezio standing next to me for the time being. He was my best man but once Adelina arrived he would go stand next to father and mother. Juliet and Cesare had been standing in the front row as my family had been right behind them, The Medici's not to far off as well as Leonardo. I could see how proud and happy they were for me. Out of the corner of my eye I had noticed Vieri was here and I wondered how, no De'Pazzi's had been invited because of Francesco which meant he would have snuck in. It hurt to see him here but I had pushed that aside, my duty was Adelina now, I was going to try and make it work with her, to make us happy. For the love of God we had a baby on the way, I couldn't walk away now.

"Are you sure she's coming?," Ezio teased playfully, just like every other guy was. I shook my head as I kept my eye on the door.

"She'll be here little brother" I said simply. I could feel his sass as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"It's been half an hour" He pointed out.

"And you see how many people came out to watch, testing her" I added. Just as I said that the doors opened as a bunch of Noble women and Greta walk in, making their way to the crowds as Greta took her place near my family. That's when I looked up and my jaw dropped in awe as a collective gasp seemed to overtake the room. Adelina looked absolutely gorgeous, her gold and white dress hanging loosely on her but highlighting her curves as the corset pushed her chest up, her mothers necklace settled perfectly around her neck that offset the sapphire earnings dripping drom her ears, as her blond hair had fallen in waves, a few strands hanging over her shoulders as the rest fell down her back and reached her waist, in her hands was a bouquet of flowers: Red roses, forget me knots, pansies, violets, and a bit of sage wrapped up in an Icy ribbon. She was a living goddess that graced everyone here and nobody could deny that seeing their stunned look. I had been very lucky indeed. As much as Adelina was beautiful she had been an amazing woman, dedicated to help and always there when needed- good or bad. What I noticed was odd though was the fact that Adelina's father hadnt been here- I assumed he was with her- but now I saw that he wasn't here. He was supposed to give her away. I could see Ezio's stunned reaction as he slowly made his was to mother and father.

"Told you she'd come" I whispered back to him as Ezio kept his eyes glued to her. I still felt bad for him, he had seen a beautiful woman he wanted to try to court when she arrived and I hadnt told him that was my intended until dinner that night. I kept my eyes on her as she walked down the isle with her head held high, her steps steady and even, showing no fear as she did. My heart raced in my chest as I felt the envy of both men and women in the room. Though directed at both of us most had gone to Adelina. By the time she reached me I smiled as I held out my hand. She took it instantly, fitting her hand in mine, as she stood up next to me.


	52. Time for a wedding

"People of Firenza," The Bishop started, a smile on his face as he looked around the room "we have been gathered here today to witness the marriage of Federico Auditore de Firenza and Adelina van den Sternberg. A union blessed upon by God himself as he has delivered us a gift. He has seen fit to unite two noble bloodlines in a sacred union not only for themselves but for the benefit of Firenza itself. Let us begin with a prayer"

I closed my eyes and bowed my head like everyone else had, listening to the prayer he had been saying but my mind had been distracted. Where was father? He was supposed to be here, he wouldn't miss this surely. Was his war more important then my wedding? No, no that couldnt have been possible he would have never done something so foolish as that. He needed this marriage, for the creed, he wouldn't miss something this important. Once the prayer had finished the bishop had slipped a piece of paper over it and handed us the quill though Federico took it first and signed the paper. Once finished he looked up at me as he handed me the white feather. With a racing heart I took it, feeling the roughness of the tip in my hands, as I leaned forwards. This was it. The final moments I had left. I stared at the marriage certificate, Federico's name signed nicely at the bottom. I pressed the tip to the paper and signed my name, a simple Adelina at the bottom. I had no last name, today was the day I would finally get one and take Auditore. I never asked the reason why I didn't have a last name but at the time I hadn't bothered much to care. I handed the quill back as the bishop took it and opened his book, reading passages and versus from the book pertaining to love and marriage. Commitment. That was the word that stuck out in my mind as I could feel Anubis and my mother around, my heart swelling in my chest as I held back my sadness. I gave Federico a soft smile, his eyes widening as I did. This was the first time I had smiled around him after all.

"Your vows, if you will" The Bishop said as he looked at Federico. Federico only nodded as his gaze never left mine.

"I, Federico Auditore, take you, Adelina, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to his body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that his lordship is one of my holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first onto God rather than others over you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope on Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by his spirit through the word, and so throughout life, no matter what lay ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband"

"Adelina" the Bishop said as he turned and looked at me, expecting me to repeat the same thing.

"I, Adelina, take you, Federico Auditore, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to his body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that his lordship is one of my holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first onto God rather than others over you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope on Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by his spirit through the word, and so throughout life, no matter what lay ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful wife"

"Federico" The Bishop said as he brought out two gold rings, one decorated with diamonds. Federico picked it up as he held my hand, nodding to the Bishop "Do you, Federico Auditore, take Adelina van den Sternberg to be your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of her in sickness amd in health, until death do you part"

"I do" Federico said confidently as he slipped the gold diamond ring onto my finger. Though it was only an object I could already feel the weight of it around me, pulling at me. This ring would always serve as a permanent reminder of my duty. Such a simple little thing to hold something so big. The Bishop turned to me as I faced him and grabbed the ring. Twirling it in my hands.

"And do you, Adelina Van den Sternberg take Federico Auditore de Firenza to be your lawfully wedded husbad, to take care of him and sickness and in health, until death do you part" The Bishop said as he looked at me and smiled. I looked around the room, so many people packed into the church dressed in their best clothes as they stared up at us. Aunt Greta had been standing with Giovanni and his family in the front rows of the church looking at us with proud grins and wide eyes, Ezio being the only one to not look so happy about this. He looked heart broken. My heart broke at the sight of him as I blushed, remembering what happened only hours ago. I couldn't let that happen again, I was going to be a married woman and to Ezio's brother no less. As much as my heart ached and yearned for Ezio I had a duty to fulfill. This, this was my job. I blinked back tears as I put on a smile and looked at Federico who looked as if he were grinning as well, except he wasn't faking his happiness. I grabbed the gold ring and slipped it on Federico's finger. 

"I do" I said. This was it, the moment was sealed and Federico and I were officially married. The Bishop grinned as he signed the certificate that held both our signatures. 

"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher said. Federico lifted up the front of the veil, folding it back over my head, and pulled me close as he laid a hand on my waist as he took the other hand and gently grabbed my chin, tilting my head up as his thumb gently grazed along my jaw and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back to make it believable yet I didn't kiss back passionately. Federico knew that I didn't agree much for arranged marriages but he told me that was ok and that we could slowly work on growing to love each other. As much as I wanted to believe that I knew that it wasn't true, my heart had unfortunately belonged to another man: His younger brother. The crowd cheered and clapped as we broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd. I couldn't help but notice Ezio avoid looking at his brother as he looked at me with sadness. This whole time during the ceremony he hadn't kept his eyes off me. "I present to you Federico and Adelina Auditore. May god bless this marriage and give you the strength you need"

"Not so fast" A deep, Italian voice boomed as the doors to the church were thrown open, a large boom reverberating off the white walls. In the door stood Francesco De'Pazzi with two guards besides him, as he held a heavy sack in his hands to him. What was Francesco doing here? I growled lowly, at least Veiri wasn't here though I somehow had a feeling I'd run into him soon.

"What are you doing here Francesco" Giovanni snapped as he turned around, everyone turning their attention to the men "You were not invited"

"I just wanted to give my gift to the happy couple" Francesco said as he began to hold up the bag. My eyes widened as I felt myself crying, my heart shattering in my chest as I stared, everyone gasping in horror. I nearly fell down but Federico had caught me in his arms, wrapping around my midsection. Francesco held my father's decapitated head in his hands as he grinned at me as if saying he won "Your father sends his regards that he couldn't attend the wedding, he had some business that got him in trouble and, well, he met his fate"

"Her father is dead" Aunt Greta snapped as she tried to fight back the tears, lying as best she could though her grief stricken look was working "That was her uncle you bastard, my husband!"

"Well your husband tried to murder my friend and one of the Patrons of Firenza, Ludwig Weisenbach, and miss Adelina here- or should I say Signora Auditore- may be involved. Guards Arrest this woman and take her to the gallows"

"What" Ezio snapped angrily, sitting up with his father as Federico got in front of me, trying to shield me. Giovanni and Aunt Greta were the only ones who knew Father's identity, it was so hard to pretend that father was my uncle but do still pretend while he held my father's head in front of me? That was even harder. I wanted to rip Francesco apart, I wanted to run my hidden blade through his heart, but I couldn't do anything without giving myself away. Francesco must have figured out my Identity and he was using this attempted murder to justify my execution. He wanted me to break out into rage so he could prove his point but I had to be stronger then that. Through tears stained eyes I glared at him with murderous rage, I would make him pay - make him suffer- for what he's done. That was a promise.

"You can't do that" Federico said defensively "Adelina has done nothing wrong, you'd be executing an innocent woman. You have no proof"

"You will not lay a hand on her" Ezio growled "None of you will get anywhere near her, you will have to go through us first"

"I truly admire the bond you all have with one another but Ezio please, stop playing hero to your sister in law" Francesco yawned as he rolled his eyes unamused as he stuck fathers head back in the sack, carrying it around like some sort of prize. That's when it hit me, I was now the Grandmaster of the German Rite- the others would be coming to me for leadership. "Our dear Adelina here has been aware of Weisenbach's murder for months, even helped inform Alaric of Ludwigs movements. She is an accessory to an attempted murder"

I said nothing as I stepped forwards, fighting back all my tears, and held my head high. Everyone seemed to be shocked as Ezio went to come over and stop me but it was to late, I had already been ahead of him. What really surprised Francesco was the fact that I even held out my hands as if saying 'take me'

"Adelina what are you doing?" Giovanni asked. I kept my eyes on Francesco.

"I did nothing wrong, that man's head you hold was my uncle, the last thing that I had of my mother and father before they passed and you took him away you bastard. He was an innocent hard working man and you killed him. My uncle never killed anyone, he would never even attempt to murder anyone and I have never heard such a plan I don't even know who this Weisenbach is. Go ahead and take me but just know that when you execute me and you find proof that I am innocent know that you have killed a young girl for no cause. I hope that it stains your hands for the rest of you life" I hissed as I glared at him. Francesco looked absolutely stunned, unsure of what to do, but came back to his senses as he gestured for the guards to move. I continued to stare him down and challenge him, As much hurt as I was going through I was equally as pissed off. He just messed with the wrong woman today as people in the church shouted at him, telling him to let me go and that he was mistaking a mistake. I barely winced as the ropes had been tightened around my wrists.

"Fine, fine" Francesco snapped as he threw his hands in the air, giving into the peoples demands "Tomorrow at midday, if there is no proof clearing your name you will be hung. Adelina is staying in the prison until then"

With a yank of the ropes I was pulled forwards. Looking back I could see a pissed Giovanni and stunned Greta, Claudia Maria and Federico shocked as Ezio had not only been pissed but very upset as well. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to do something to help but he had been out numbered and then trying to help would only make things worse. They didn't need to be involved in this mess, their lives needed to be free from Weisenbach's gaze. Oh how screwed up this day had been: my father was dead, I was arrested and accused on my wedding day, and both my baby and I would die if there was no proof to clear my name. I wasn't about to let that happen, no way. 

I walked the streets with my head held high as I cried silently, the first time this city had ever seen me cry, as they all looked at me stunned while they whispered to one another. Just like the people in the church they had been outraged I was tied up like this, some wanting to step forwards but the guards surrounding me gave them one look and they backed off. How did Francesco come to learn of my identity? Had the informant for Ludwig also been helping Francesco? I knew they were working together how much information they shared was beyond me. Besides, Father and I had been very careful sending correspondence to one another making sure that if it ever fell into the wrong hands their was no relation or sensitive information given. Granted everyone in the rite there knew we were related they would have never betrayed my father or me like that. Had Francesco stumbled upon me during one of my missions? Had he seen when Father came over for dinner to meet the Auditore's? My mind raced as I grieved. My father was gone, dead, and I would never see him again. The last thing we had of each other was me storming off after he told me he was not staying in Firenza for long. He died thinking that I may no longer have loved him. I felt guilt and regret wash over me as a sense of wasted time. This wedding, my marriage, had been his doing. What was it now that he was gone the moment I wed? What was supposed to happen now? I knew that I would have to go back to Germany even if it were to check up but why of all times did it have to be now? It hurt.

With Father and I being careful on our relationship we had also been careful to disclose information like that. Sure I had been tracking Weisenbach-s every move but how did Francesco find out about that? I burned the letters as soon as I got them and read them, not wanting to risk anything, and I never let his name or activities slip from my lips once. If I had talked about it I did so in French or in German so that nobody knew what I was saying. Something didn't feel right at all and now I knew why I hadn't sent word to dad I was pregnant. Deep down I knew something happened to him. What about Madeleine? I desperately prayed Madeleine was alive and safe, she knew how to get in and out of places with ease, she survived even when everything seemed impossible. If anything were to happen to her too I'd be devastated, I wasn't about to loose another person I cared about.

Francesco yanked on the rope again and I couldn't help but fall forwards into his arms as he caught me. I gagged as I glared up at him, hate burning in my eyes as he only gave me a smirk. Gross.

"Careful now Bella, we wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face now would we" Francesco teased. I yanked myself out of his grip as his eyes flashed with a lust.

"widerliches Schwein" I spat. Francesco only chuckled as Palazzo della Signoria had come to view, the towers behind it looming as the gallows sat out front, serving as a silent warning to all. 

"Fiesty one, aren't you" He said "that's rude"

"You're making a mistake, you won't succeed" I hissed. Francesco snorted as he rolled his eyes, reaching the door too the tower before pulling me inside. The door shut with a thud as he pulled me up the stairs. Torches lined the walls as it kept the dark away, my feet dragging along the stone steps as we made our way up to the very top. As I walked we had passed multiple cells, large black iron bars had separated the walkway from the large cells around us. The ground had been littered with hay as men sat in the cells, some laying on the benches screwed into the wall, and as soon as I passed they had all stood up and walked to the bars, eyeing me as they did as some whistled and tried to get my attention. I only ignored them.

"I don't make mistakes" Federico said as he lead me down a path leading up to a secluded cell as the other men grunted in protest. I had probably been the first woman they had seen in months. "I've kept a close eye on you and I have friends in high places. I know exactly who you are. I always succeed bella, in the end I always have"

"Yea right" I snorted as Francesco stopped at the cell door. He took a key from off his hip and unlocked the door, a jingle heard as he pulled the cell door open with a loud creak. He lead me inside as he unbound my wrists, a smirk on his face as he quickly stepped out and shut the door, a loud click in place as he jiggled the keys and put them back on his hip. He continued to smirk through the bars as I ribbed my wrists as I felt them ache.

"The Assassins will never win, the Templars will put in a new world order. I'm offering you the chance to live, join us and our cause, all you have to do is be by my side. We could use someone lile you on our side, this is a fate better then death if you refuse." Francesco said. I was disgusted, how perverted was he? He had a wife for crying out loud- why had he set his sights on me?

"You have no proof" 

"That maybe true but I know the truth"

"I didn't plan to kill anyone, you are mistaken. I'd rather die then be on your side" I said simply as I sat down on the wooden bench that hung off the wall, my eyes never leaving his. I watched as he got unnerved and jumped back a bit as he eyed me, not liking the look he was given. I would have given him a smirk if I handy been pissed off.

"You can play coy all you want but it will get you nowhere. Tomorrow you will hang and we will have got rid of another filthy assassin. Oh and in case you get any ideas I will be guarding your prison all night long so you don't get any bright Ideas of escape. See you later cara mia, I'll be back" Francesco said as he walked off leaving me to my isolation. Once I knew I was truly alone I cried, punching the wooden bench I was sitting on. The bench shook a little bit as my knuckles throbbed in pain. Punching it was probably not a good Idea but at the moment I didn't care as I let out a frustrated scream.

Out of all my time being an Assassin never once had I gotten caught, never once had I been placed in a prison, and now this had happened. I needed to find a way out but escaping would only make me look guilty and the whole city would look for me. The best thing I could do was hope and pray that Giovanni and the others found the evidence to free me and clear my name. If they hadnt I would fight until my death, I would not be held captive, I wouldn't surrender.


	53. Running out of time

*Madeleine POV*

I ran into Palazzo Auditore as fast as I could, my head aching and my limbs sore, but I couldn't stop. I needed to get to Adelina and speak to her before anything happened I just hoped I wasnt to late. I had ran directly to her room only to find Maria, Giovanni, Juliet, Milo, some strange man, Federico and Ezio all in there. Both Ezio and Federico tore the room apart as they looked around frantically. I accidentally tripped and fell into the door causing everyone to look up, Greta's eyes widening with worry as she walked over to me and reached out, her hand touching the cut on the side of my face.

"Mein gott, Madeleine what happened to you?" Greta asked in concern. I shook my head as I held myself up, Milo looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, where is Adelina? I need to tell her something, its very urgent" I said. Giovanni looked at me.

"Tell us"

"Adelina's in danger" I started as all eyes had been on me though Ezio and Federico didn't stop looking "Alaric is-,"

"Dead" Greta said as her face went stern but there was sadness in her eyes. How did she know? "Francesco showed up at Adelina's wedding holding his head in his hands"

"Where is she now?" I asked. That news hit me hard and I knew Adelina would be furious. She loved her father and if Francesco did that she would already be after his ass for blood. None of this was good and I began to worry.

"Palazzo della Signoria" Giovanni answered as I looked up at him in shock. What was Adelina doing in a prison? None of this made any sense "Francesco arrested her under the accusations of attempted murder of Cardinal Ludwig Weisenbach. She went with him willingly, if we do not find evidence of her having nothing to do with this she will be hung at noon today"

"Like hell I'll let that happen" Ezio growled as he slammed open a drawer. Oh no, Anja's plan had been working. I was almost too late.

"What did Adelina do with the letters she and Alaric sent to one another?" Juliet asked.

"She burned them" I answered as I looked up at her "she didn't want anything found or left behind so as soon as she got them she burned them immediately"

"Then how did Francesco find out about Adelina and Alaric's relationship?" 

"Our rite was betrayed," I started as I looked up at Greta "Adelina is Grandmaster now, Anja betrayed us, she is Weisnbach's mistress- the one we've been looking for. She gave Francesco and Ludwig the information they needed. I tried to kill her but she got away after shoving me into a table. She must have thought I was dead because she was gone when I woke up. She was looking for a letter when I arrived and saw Alaric.... We need to get Adelina out now. Shes needed more then ever and the others are about to reach out to her for her leadership"

"Gott verdammt" Greta growled angrily "I knew she was up to something. The moment she showed up with Alaric I knew. She will not kill my neice"

"She said she wouldn't miss Adelina's execution so their is a chance she'll be here"

"Ok, but right now we need to figure out how to stop Adelina from being found guilty. You said it yourself she burned all the letters she received and Alaric did the same. What do we do now?" Maria asked. I looked up just as I heard a drawer slam and I looked up to see a very upset Federico- though nothing could compete with how hurt and pissed off Ezio had been-as he looked at his father.

"Then we break her out of prison" Federico said "we have to do something"

"We can't just break her out" Giovanni started as he sighed and shook his head, looking up at his eldest son "if we do they will think she is guilty of this"

"I will not let my wife get executed, especially not right now" Federico said as tears lined his eyes. I knew he cared for Adelina but I had never seen him like this, what exactly happened while I was away? Looking at Ezio I had seen he had been tense around his older brother.

"We will get her back. That is a promise" Greta said, an edge to her voice "and Anja will pay for what she's done. When Adelina gets her hands on her she will wish for a quick death"

"What we need are letters" Milo started, a look of contemplation. 

"Yes, we need letters to save her but they're burned" The strange man said. 

"If Anja gave Francesco and Ludwig information on his assassination as well as who Adelina was and where she was she would have sent letters to both of them. They would have letters coming up with ways to pin her for this and her execution" Milo said as realization hit them hard, thinking about it now that had been smart.

"But they would contain evidence of her hunting him" Greta chimed in as the pieces fell into place. I could kiss Milo now if this hadn't been happening.

"True, but if we were to take those letters then they couldn't use it as evidence against Adelina because it will be missing" Giovanni said "a good start but it wont be enough, even with all the love Adelina gets from the city. They will need proof she wasn't involved"

"I found something" Ezio said. All of our heads instantly snapped towards him as he pulled out a neatly stack of folded papers, some of them aged well "these are letters claiming Adelina has been informing Alaric but this is not Adelina's hand writing at all... This even mentions Adelina being the perfect target to pin his death on as well as Wolfgang, Ingrid, and not only the Gonfaloniere but Father and mother as well."

"Adelina would never" Greta gasped in horror as Ezio looked up with wide eyes, and eagerness and urgency to them.

"We have to bring this to them" Ezio said "we cant wait any longer. We spent half the night looking for this"

"We need to be smart about this son. We cannot trust anyone with this information especially if Uberto's name appeared on this. Then he'd be worried. We have to wait until the sun comes up, this situation is too delicate" Giovanni said as he took the letters from Ezio "he is right, this is not Adelina's hand writing at all"

"Let me see that" Juliet said as she took the letters from him and examined them, recognition over taking her "I know who's handwriting this is, I can talk to them"

"Do we have anything we can compare it too?" Milo asked.

"Adelina keeps a journal" I started as my gut twisted "but it talks about our missions, Alaric, her paganism... There are things in there that even I or Aunt Greta don't know"

"Where is it?" Federico asked eagerly.

"Great, even if we wanted to use the journal we cant" Milo grumbled under his breath. We were screwed and De'Pazzi knew it. I would not let my best friend and like this, I had a job to do after all. Keep Adelina safe.

"It wouldn't be here, she'd keep it in a safe place that no one knows about" I said. Ezio suddenly tensed as if he knew something nobody else did. I eyed him curiously, what could he have possibly known?

"Did you just say Adelina was pagan?" Giovanni asked, now stunned at the news. Even Federico looked shocked and I couldn't help but shake my head at that. How had they not known she was, they did attend her first engagement party after all- granted Giovanni wasnt there but Federico was. 

"Yes Giovanni, Adelina and I are pagan" Greta said "and we've been trying to keep ourselves hidden from the churches view. Federico and Adelina's engagement party was our ceremony, that's where they consummated the engagement. We'd appreciate it if you kept it silent" 

"Then we cant show that journal to anyone, the last thing we need is Adelina being accused of witchcraft and I will not see my daughter in law burned at the stake" Giovanni said. Though that news had been a shock to him and he was still taking it in I was thankful he accepted and I dont think knowing that fact had affected how he felt towards Adelina.

"Wait, there is one thing we can use" Maria said suddenly as she rushed out of the room. What was she getting?

"Then let us at least go see Adelina" Ezio said "she can't be alone in that tower"

"I tried to see her but Francesco won't let anyone into the building. Nobody is allowed in, not to mention Hessians are guarding the tower as well. He's made himself cozy up in the tower, my guess is he's with Adelina at this moment." Juliet answered as she shook her head, giving the brothers a sympathetic look.

"That Bastardo" Ezio growled as his rage grew. I couldn't blame him. Francesco was a disgusting slime ball, I don't know how people could stand him.

"What would he be in there with her for?" Federico asked.

"She's one of us. He will want to get all the information out of her as possible. He even has his sights set on you except he wants you dead" Greta said as she nodded over to Giovanni "little does he know she wont give that up, her lips are sealed."

"Rumor has it he's trying to get Adelina on his side, apparently she'd make a great addition to the their order. That and he's still upset about her refusing him" Juliet said "I have someone on the inside who can get those letters for us"

"Do it, and do so quickly and quietly" Giovanni answered as he shook his head, contemplating what to do next.

"If they still find her guilty, what should we do?" Milo asked. Ezio instantly looked up at Milo and gave him a glare I had never seen him give anyone before.

"She won't be found guilty" Ezio said, his voice low and dangerous.

"If she is" Milo said as he considered the possibility. Adelina had never been caught in a situation like this, none of us knew what we were to do as we were stunned all the same. We knew Adelina would save face until that one point but she wouldn't go down without a fight. It was scary that we had even been considering the possiblity she wouldn't come out of this and die.

"I'll come in and snatch her up. Well head to Rome or back to Germany to lie low, somewhere where the people don't know her. Face it, living here and marrying into this family has made her face known" I said as an uneasy silence settled on all of us. Just as it did Maria came rushing in with a stack of papers in her hands held together at the seams by a thin twine. She handed it to Giovanni who took it and flipped through the pages. What was that?

"Adelina made me a gift, those are poems she wrote herself since she was a child. She wanted me to have it so I had something to read for Petruccio" Maria said. Her face was stern but she was fighting back tears as she placed a hand of Giovanni's cheek and looked back up at him "you bring our daughter in law home, do you understand. Bring her home safely." It was no secret Maria loved Adelina but to see her like this had touched us all the same.

"She will come home to us" Giovanni said softly " that is a promise"

*Adelina POV*

I cried for hours until my cheeks had been stained red and my voice had been raw. Outside of my cell Francesco had grabbed a chair and sat in it, guarding my cell though he had only turned his chair to face me. He took amusement in this as he watched me suffer.

"You sure are crying a lot for a man who isnt your father" He taunted as he sank back in his chair, kicking his feet out. I cast him a spiteful glare. Not once had I moved from my spot as I had laid on the bench, staring up at the ceiling above me. There was no way I could get out of here. The windows were barred, their were no cracks in the wall, and I tried to pick the lock with my earrings but the backs only snapped.

"I told you, my uncle was a good man. He raised me until I came here" I stated bluntly. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"No need to lie Adelina, Anja told us the truth. Their is no shame in admitting who your father is" 

"Yet you trust the words of a liar. Ironic. You are the biggest dummkoph I have ever met"

"I'm wounded"

"You reap what you sow. You say Anja is helping you yet you have no idea when it no longer suits her she turns her back on you. Shes done it before"

"She did what she had to do for the benefit of everyone else." I scoffed.

"So turning your back on your people when they needed you most is helping? Sending thousands of men to burn down and pillage their own farms, killing the only people who knew how to farm and grow the land, which resulted in her kingdom starving just so she could have more pretty jewels to adorn her head. You want that to help you? Pathetic. She'll help you for now but once it doesn't suit her needs she will betray you" 

"We've all made mistakes"

"That is not a mistake, theirs a difference"

"Im offering a chance for you to live Adelina dont be foolish and throw it away. This is an offer that wont be given again"

"Hmmm death" I started "or be forced to submit to your shitty, pathetic order and your lap dog? Whatever will I choose. Death sounds like the better option"

"Fine, you want to do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way" Francesco growled as he got up and walked down the stairs, no doubt to get some kind of tool to scare me. Not that it would work. All the sudden I had the strange urge to puke as my stomach twisted in knots. Leaning over I began to puke into one of the haystack next to me. This wasn't good and it didn't help that I was hungry either. I hardly doubted that he would get me anything to eat or drink but I wasn't sure- and I would never take anything he gave me either. I didnt trust him enough to not poison it. By the time he came back upstairs and saw me his eyes widened as he gaged, turning his face away in horror as he doubled over. "By God, what happened?"

I would have rolled my eyes if it hadn't been for the fact I couldn't stop. I knew it was the baby but it was also due to the fact I was extremely tired and stressed. I worried, I had never been pregnant before and though I knew this was normal I don't think my exact situation helped it at all. I probably should have asked what to expect but it hadnt crossed my mind. Gods let me out soon I said softly under my breath as I held my stomach.


	54. Near Death

stood on the wooden platform, hands bound and wedding dress torn and dirty, my face stained and puffy from crying all night. There was a gathering crowd but yet I kept my head held high and showed no fear. I never imagined I would die like this, I never thought that my life would have ended so soon. I was desperately pleading in my head for something to show up and happen and as much as I hated being a damsel in distress I had to keep my image up otherwise if I tried to save myself I would have not only ruined the reputation I built here that I needed but I would have ruined the Auditore's as well, I wasn't afraid of death but I didn't feel as if it were time. Looking around at the growing and worried crowd I had yet to see any of them and I had began to worry. I knew my father would have never been so reckless to go after Weisenbach like that and he would never get me involved if he were doing something foolish. Never. Something didn't add up.

"Well" Francesco said, grinning, as he walked closer to me as more people seemed to show up though very worried then anything. He was being smug, as if he had the upper hand "I see that the Auditore's have given up looking to clear your name. Such a same, you are such a beautiful girl, you would have made a wonderful wife for my son Vieri"

"Fuck off" I hissed as I continued to look out into the crowd. Francesco growled slightly. He was pissed, pissed at me because I had spent my entire night up pacing my cell and not getting sleep as I made sure he didn't try anything, pissed because I kept telling him to fuck off and shove his offer up his ass, and that I wasn't giving him any information on anything.

"Do you have any last words Adelina?"

"Ihre Art wird für das bezahlen, was Sie getan haben. Ich akzeptiere mein Schicksal mit Würde, ich fürchte den Tod nicht, kannst du dasselbe sagen?" I said as I stood up straighter. I knew he couldn't understand what I was saying but It was clear he got the message seeing as he got red in the face. I spit at him, causing him to jump back in disgust before he wiped off his face with a scowl. (Your kind will pay for what you have done; I accept my fate with dignity, I do not fear death, can you say the same?)

"Adelina Auditore, you have been found guilty of being an accessory to the attempted murder of Ludwig Weisenbach. The punishment for an attempted murder is death" Francesco said as the executioner placed the noose around my neck, the thick rope seeming to nestle itself along my collar bones, the twine scratching my neck and rubbing my throat raw. I swallowed but continued to look out. My heart raced in anticipation as Francesco walked towards the lever, gripping it eagerly in anticipation when I heard that one voice ring through the crowd. 

"Stop" Ezio called out as the crowd began to split letting Ezio come through, Federico, Milo, Madeleine, and Aunt Greta following close behind. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as my heart leapt in joy. Ezio looked at me lovingly as he rushed up to Francesco and handed him the papers. Francesco looked absolutely stunned but not wanting to make a scene and look disappointed he took them "Those documents were forged and put in Adelina's room to make it look like she had involvement. She had no idea these letters existed, Adelina is innocent"

"Let me see those" Francesco said as Ezio climbed up into the wooden platform, a hateful glare in his eye, as Francesco snatched the papers up quickly. Ezio looked over at me worriedly as I had seen the rest had finally caught up with Ezio. I shared a knowing look with the them, though it was nice to see their relief as they had made it in time. An odd look came over Francesco, almost as if he had been caught by something which had given me all I had to know- someone had been setting me up and I had a very good feeling it had been him, oh I would get him back and hit him harder then I ever had before. Francesco would no longer be safe after this moment. "Where did you get these? How do I know that you didn't write these yourself?"

"Those were found in a drawer in my brothers room that sat unused for months, Adelina would also never sign her full name and where she's from at the bottom of a letter is she didn't live in Germany anymore and I have a booklet Adelina wrote with her exact hand writing as well" Ezio challenged as he reached back behind him and pulled out a stack of papers as he gave them to Francesco. "She is innocent, you need to let her go now" 

"Well- I" Francesco started, huffing a bit as he went red in the face trying to think of what he could say. The crowd looked at him and even I could feel them urging to let me go otherwise they'd chase him thenselves. Francesco growled as he crumpled the letters and stepped away from the lever, Ezio quickly snatching the stack of papers back as he rushed over to me. I could see the worry and relief in his eye as he slipped the noose off of my neck and quickly untied my hands. I sighed in relief as I rubbed my wrists, rubbing them gently as his hands grazed the side of my fave and he made me look into his eyes.

"Grazie dio I made it in time. I don't know if I could live with myself if I knew you died" Ezio said as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I smiled softly as I hugged back, my head in the crook of his neck, as I heard Francesco storm off, his heavy footsteps echoing off the platform "you're safe now"

"You came for me" I said softly. Ezio didn't let me go.

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I? I told you I would always be there for you" Ezio said reassuringly. I nearly cried as he said that, my heart swelling in my chest "I'd never let anything happen to you"

"Thank you.." I said softly. 

"I thought I lost you..." He sighed softly. Suddenly falling forwards as my legs had given out, a wave of exhaustion overtaking me. I cried tears of happiness as Ezio seemed to notice and picked me up bridal style before holding me close to him. Nobody seemed to say anything against it as I felt my eyes close, sleep calling my name as I fell asleep to the sway of Ezio carrying me.

*Ezio POV*

I looked down to see Adelina had passed out, her head leaning against my chest. I smiled softly as I gave her a soft squeeze, holding her close to me. I was so thankful that I had gotten to Adelina in time, I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it. If I hadn't of and she died.... I really wouldn't have been the same. Walking down the ramp the crowd had parted ways as Federico and the others came up, relief in his eyes as he brushed some of the hair out of her face. I held her protectively as I looked up at Federico, not wanting to let her go.

"She's tired brother, she needs rest" I said. He only nodded.   
  
"Lets get her back home" Federico said. I only nodded as I headed back to the Palazzo, hearing Greta and the others whisper underneath their breath as they seemed to walk slowly behind me. What had they been talking about? Had it been something to do with earlier with Adelina? A secret group and assassinations? What had they been up too, more specifically what had she been up too. I needed to talk with Adelina, I wasn't going to let this happen to her again, but I needed her to really tell me what was going on. This had been much more then Ludwig Weisenbach, so much that it had been enough to have her executed. 

I was just relieved that she was safe in my arms. She had deserved rest after what she had gone through. I was also thankful mother talked father of holding the feast tonight and doing it tomorrow instead, knowing she would not feel up to it. I hated the fact he was still going through with this feast after all that happened but I didnt have the strength to even argue. As soon as I had made my way into the house Father and mother had been standing in the living room worriedly as father paced around. Claudia sat on the couch worriedly as she picked at her fingers, Petruccio looking around curiously and worriedly. As soon as I entered the house they all looked up at me, their eyes falling on Adelina as they sighed in relief.

"Oh Grazie dio" Mother sighed happily "she's safe"

"She's home" Father said as he nodded at me, a smile on his face "you did good Ezio"

"I should go put her to bed, she fell asleep after I took the rope off her neck" I said. Mother nodded.

"She needs it" mother said "I will have Anetta make her some hot tea and get her cleaned up"

Nodding to me I walked up the stairs and towards her room. Pushing the door open gently as it gave way to the room, now messy since we had torn it up yesterday looking for anything at all. Laying her down gently I made sure the pillows had been fluffed before pulling her blanket over her. Out of instinct or pure habit I grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it to the side of the bed before taking my place next to her, reaching forwards and grabbing her hand as I held it gently in my own, my thumbs gently tracing over her knuckles.

I hung my head a bit as I reflected, keeping my gaze away from the journal sitting next to me on the stand, resisting the urge to pick it up. That was Adelina's journal. As soon as Madeleine said Adelina would have hidden her journal I had instantly known where she had hidden it. I had snuck out last night to our little cave and searched the entire place until I had found it. Part of me had wanted to pick it up and read it to hear what it said but another part of me told me that was wrong, and I wanted to protect her privacy so I hadn't done anything yet. I was afraid, afraid of what I would find written on those pages. I knew Adelina had a secret life, I wasnt stupid I had seen it before, but that had felt much deeper, much more personal. Did it talk about the love of her life? If she had one? Did she like it here? Hate it here? Did she write about me and the times we spent together? Did it talk about her family and the man she had been hunting? About more? She was a box of mystery and I wasn't sure if I wanted to explore that yet. That journal began to make me question if I really knew her at all. I knew this version of her, the one she showed the world, and I had seen only a tiny bit of what she hid, but what was all of it? I had seen her kill so many people in front of my very eyes and she hadn't even batted an eye. I just wished she'd let me in, I knew all of what she wanted me too but I wanted to know more. Would I find something I didn't like? I wasnt to sure but I hardly doubted it would change the way I felt about her.

What was I going to do now? Adelina was married to Federico now and I knew she would stop our intimacy to be faithful to him. I knew she was never one to break her faithfulness in a predicament like this and I would never want to put her in a embarrassing, shameful, and compromising situation like that. To have all of Firenza pass around the fact Adelina was unfaithful to her husband and fell to her brother in laws bed....they would not be kind to her. She would be humiliated, that used against her, and would bring shame to all of us. But what was I supposed to do now? I was never going to stop loving her and I never fully got to convince her to leave with me seeing Greta and the dress maker had interrupted us. Damn her and her stubbornness. I wasnt going to walk away from her either, I made many mistakes and walked away from plenty of things in my life but not her. Never her. Was it to late for us? I didn't believe so.

As time past Federico still had yet to return to Adelina's side- not that I was complaining- and I slowly began to get furious. Where the hell was he? What was so important that it kept him from his new bride that nearly got executed? He had insisted like me to rush to get Adelina and now he was nowhere to be seen. Eventually Greta came into check on Adelina as Anetta brought the tea but Adelina had been asleep for so long that it eventually turned cool. I stayed in that chair, I didn't move once, as I kept her hand in mine. Mother came in every so often to check up on her as well as she gave me a worried look.

"You don't have to sit here the whole time my son, she's not going anywhere" Mother said reassuringly as she came around the bed to where I was, sitting in the end, as she gently rested her hand on my knee. I looked up at mother, concern in her warm eyes. 

"That's what we all thought until that Bastardo stepped into the church" I growled "im not leaving her alone, especially when she wakes up. Nobody else is here with her." Mother sighed as she looked at me, somehow knowing I was talking about Federico.

"Your father asked a favor of Federico, it is why he is not here by her side"

"He seems to be doing that a lot every time this happens to her" I grumbled, earning a slightly disapproving glare. Here we go, I really wasnt in the mood for a lecture at the moment but what could I do?

"Federico is doing his duties as a son, your father is helping prepare Federico for a family. Soon Federico and Adelina will have to move out into their own home and start their own family, he needs to know how to provide for her. Federico is taking your fathers place once he's gone, if he could be here right now he would" Mother said. I could feel my heart shatter as soon as she said that. I couldnt imagine Adelina suddenly being taken out of these walls, no longer wandering these halls or sitting in the living room as we played instruments and danced, but what hurt me the most was the image of her and my brother having a child together. I couldn't. I winced a bit as I hoped mother didnt see it. Looking up mother had been looking at Adelina curiously, reaching over and feeling her midsection as she opened up the corset a bit. What was she doing? "That's curious..."

"What is it? " I asked eagerly, wanting to know what it was as an odd look came across her face.

"Nothing to worry about my son. Don't worry so much, it isnt good for you, she will be fine. I cant stop you from sitting there all night but I can make you take care of yourself" Mother said. Suddenly she stood up and walked off, muttering something about Greta. Once she was gone I sat up and did what mother did, feeling Adelina's midsection but I found nothing. What had mother seen? What was she looking for? Had she thought she'd saw something? Sighing I sat back in the chair as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, taking a short nap.

It wasn't until shortly after I felt someone gently shake me awake. Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to see Federico standing in front of me, an small smile on his face.

"Grazie brother, for taking care of her while I was away" Federico said as I huffed, sitting up some as my back ached. I glanced over at Adelina to see she had still been asleep. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I started as I began to feel my jealousy and heart break tale over "it's not the fact that your new bride almost died and you weren't here by her side"

"Ezio, I was running errands for father, you know this" Federico said, completely taken aback by what I had said. 

"To hell with father and his errands, Adelina almost died, your wife was almost executed. She is more important" I snapped angrily as he gave me a look, not a good one either.

"And isn't that what got you into trouble" Federico shot back.

"I may have gotten in trouble but at least Adelina is alive because of what i did" I growled defensively.

"Someone has to be responsible Ezio, and that's what I'm doing. I have a duty as a Son"

"And you also have a duty as a husband" I said sarcastically as I got up out of the chair and walked off, anger radiating from me. I wanted to stay until she was awake but Federico had pissed me off to much. He didn't deserve Adelina, not after this. To hell with what others thought, they hadnt known her like I did and after all that's happened to Adelina while she was here I had been there to help her through all of it. Just as I walked out the door Madeleine had been coming in. 

"Ezio, I'm so sorry" Madeleine said, stopping me briefly. I knew what she meant by that, she had been referring to the wedding. I could see the sadness in her eyes as I huffed and pulled my shoulder away.

"It's whatever" I said, a tightness in my chest. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not here, not yet. 


	55. News

*Adelina POV*

I groaned, my head pounding, as I sat up. Looking around I had seen I was back in my room as Federico had been sitting on the bed next to me with a worried look on his face. As soon as he saw my eyes open he sighed in relief as he leaned down and kissed me, holding my face in his hands.

"Grazie dio" Federico sighed "I thought you were gone for good. I was worried about you"

"I'm fine" I sighed softly as I sat up, looking around. Ezio carried me here, he always sat with me no matter what, so where was he? I felt a little twinge in my heart to see he wasnt here. What was I really expecting though? For him to always be by my side no matter what? That was a fool's dream.

"Adelina, please, I know you arent' Federico said as I heard someone walk in. Glancing up I saw that it had been Madeleine and internally I sighed in relief. If she had been gone too I would surely have lost it, she had been my other rock to keep me tied down into this world, and despite her outgoing and chaotic personality, she had sometimes been my only other voice of reason. "I got so scared thinking about how you and our baby almost died. I know you thought about it too, I can see it in your eyes. "

"But I'm here now, and that's all that matters" I said. Madeleine cleared her throat, causing Federico to look up at her as she gave him a curt nod.

"Can I speak with Adelina? Its important" Madeleine said. Federico didnt seem to pleased with the idea but he got up and nodded.

"I'll be back in a little bit" He said as he left the two of us, shutting the door behind him. I looked over at Madeleine as she approached the bed, pulling something out of her pocket before holding it out to me. A thin piece of paper was in her hands. Curiously I took it from her and unfolded it.

'mein kleines Wunder,  
Ich fürchte, Sie hatten Recht damit, dass sie ein Verräter unter uns sind. Ich habe keine Sekunde an Ihrem Urteil gezweifelt, aber ich habe nicht erkannt, wie wichtig dieser Betrüger ist. Ich fürchte, meine Zeit kommt, aber wenn ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe weitere Maßnahmen hinzugefügt, um dich vor ihrem Blick zu schützen. Ich konnte nicht mit mir selbst leben und wusste, dass du verletzt wurdest. Wenn meine Zeit kommt, bevor ich dich an deinem Hochzeitstag sehe, lass mich das sagen, ich bin so stolz auf dich Adelina - ich bin so stolz auf die Frau, die du geworden bist. Du bist vor meinen Augen aufgewachsen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht der größte Vater war und Dinge getan habe, um dich zu verletzen, aber das ist meine Schuld. Ich hatte Angst, allein, ich wollte keine andere Person verlieren, die ich liebte, also ließ ich dich früher erwachsen werden, als du es solltest, damit du überleben kannst. Ich sehe jetzt, dass ich dabei mehr Schaden als Nutzen angerichtet habe. Obwohl ich es nicht bereue, dass Sie sich verteidigen, habe ich Ihnen nicht beigebracht, wie man lebt, das Leben genießt und Freude und Liebe findet. Ich habe Ihnen nicht gezeigt, wie gut die Welt sein kann. Ich bedauere, dass ich nicht viel Zeit mit dir verbringen durfte, wie ich wollte, und dass ich nie der Vater war, den du brauchst, aber ich bin so dankbar, dich als Tochter zu haben, und das war ich schon immer. Du erinnerst mich so sehr an deine Mutter, dass ich manchmal den Unterschied nicht erkennen kann. Du bist mein leuchtender Stern, du bist mein Berg, weil du mir geholfen hast, mich zu führen und mich auf einen besseren Weg zu führen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Sie ein eigenes Leben und eine eigene Familie haben würden, und wenn es nicht zu spät ist, möchte ich neu starten, was wir haben und die Beziehung haben, die wir haben sollten. Du warst das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist, auch wenn ich es nicht gezeigt habe, und ich weiß, dass es in deinen Händen sicher sein wird, wenn ich einmal ausgegangen bin. Ich liebe dich, du bist und wirst es für immer sein, mein kleines Wunder. Wisse, dass ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und dass du die beste Tochter warst, die ein Mann haben kann, und dass ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst. Ich werde dich bei deiner Hochzeit sehen, es tut meinem Herzen weh, dich zu verraten, zu kaufen, ich könnte nicht stolzer auf die Frau sein, die du bist.  
Leibe, Alaric.' (my little wonder,  
I am afraid you were right about their being a traitor among us. I never doubted your judgement for a second but I failed to realize just how important this imposter was. I fear my time is coming, but when I do not know. I have added more measures to keep you safe from their gaze, I could not live with myself knowing that you were harmed. If my time comes before I see you on your wedding day, just let me say this, I am so proud of you Adelina- I am so proud of the woman you've become. You grew up before my very eyes. I will admit that I have not been the greatest father and I have done things to hurt you but that is my fault. I was scared, alone, I didn't want to lose another person I loved so I made you grow up sooner then you were supposed to so that you could survive. I see now, that in doing so, I may have done more harm then good. While I do not regret having you defend yourself I didn't teach you how to live, to enjoy life and find joy and love, I didn't show you just how good the world can be.I regret that I did not get to spend much tome with you as I wanted and the fact that i was never the father you needed, but I am so grateful to have you as a daughter and I always have been. You remind me so much if your mother that sometimes I cannot tell the difference. You are my shining star, you are my mountain as you have helped guide me and led me down a better path. I never expected the day to come where you would go off and have a life and family of your own, and if it is not to late, I wish to restart what we have and have the relationship we should have.You have been the best thing to ever happen to me, even if I haven't shown it, and i know once im gone out creed will be safe in your hands. I love you, you are and forever will be, my little miracle. Know that I know you love me and that you have been the best daughter a man can have, and know that i know you do not hate me. I will see you at your wedding, it hurts my heart to give you away, buy I couldn't be more prouder of the woman you are. Love, Alaric)

I felt the tears run down my face as I crumpled the note in my hands, a surge of pain completely running through me. My father was gone and he loved me. He was just a man trying to do his best and he never had the chance to redeem himself to me like he wanted to. It stung. Madeleine instantly rushed over to me and sat next to me, rubbing my back as I fell into her shoulders, holding me reassuringly. Father would never get to see his grandchild, he would never get to know them. I didn't know what hurt worse.

"It's alright" Madeleine reassured as she held me "it's ok"

"How's this ok?" I sobbed out "he never.. I..."

"I know it hurts, just breathe" Madeleine soothed as she continued to rub my back.

"Who did this" I asked, an edge to my voice as my vision blurred. "Who killed vater?"

"Francesco did, which is why he was gone from Firenza for a week. Anja was the informant" Madeleine said. Instantly I froze as my blood ran cold, her name turning sour in my mind. I knew it. Ever since that dinner I knew she was stirring up trouble, I had a feeling. Oh I could imagine her smug face now, all I wanted to do was punch it. I was a mix of anger and sadness, as well as outrage. Anja had just signed her death warrant, she had no where to hide from me now. "Alaric... He was dead before I reached him. When I got there she was looking for a letter but I never found one, only this. Im willing to bet this is what she was looking for, he was about to tell you who it was and warn you but he never got the chance. Anja said she would be here in Firenza to see your execution, chances are shes with Francesco now. I am not sure if she has compromised, or will compromise, our brothers but I am not sure Alaric had introduced her to the creed"

"I will hunt her down, and I will kill her for what she did. She will have no place to fucking hide" I growled.

"Her time will come, don't worry" Madeleine hummed as she looked at me "now, whats this I hear about a child?"

"Keep it down" I said quickly "nobody knows yet"

"So it is true" Madeleine started, a grin appearing on her face "this is wonderful news, congratulations. I get to be an aunt otherwise I'm kicking your ass," I almost smiled at that.

"It's Ezio's" I blurted out softly, knowing everyone had been gone. Madeleine looked at me wide eyed, shock written on her face. 

"Have you told him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't know. I passed it off as Federico's" I answered.

"Adelina, you need to tell him. That's his child, he has a right to know" She countered.

"And have him go off and do something stupid? No. I just married Federico, just imagine what that news will not only do to me but to this family as well. I can't tell him"

"That's Ezio's child. He's going to figure it out Adelina and when he does it will be a lot worse"

"He's a Casanova Madeleine, he most likely already has bastard children out there somewhere" I exclaimed "I fell in love with a fucking Casanova. I need to do what's best for my baby now... If anyone hears about this do you know what will happen"

"Alright, alright" Madeleine sighed "as much as I hate it I understand what you're saying. Your secret is safe with me"

"Danke" I said softly as I started to cry again.

*Greta POV*

I waited in the living room as Federico and Milo had gone to fetch Anja. Oh even from here I could feel Adelina's wrath flow down the stairs and once she got her hands on Anja it would not bode well for her, I just hoped Petruccio and Claudia wouldn't have to see it. If they did, who knew what impressions it would change. I watched Ezio curiously, trying to figure out why he was upset as he sat in the chair across from me, his foot tapping violently as anger settled on his face. That was the look of payback, the look of heartbreak as well. Did Ezio love Adelina? 

Maria approached me suddenly as she kept herself from Giovanni's gaze as he talked with Juliet in hushed tones. Everyone was tense and even though it wasnt physical, all eyes were now on us. The people were curious to see how the Auditore's were to react to the near execution of their daughter in law. None of this would be pretty, blood would stain these streets, and tensions would rise. What would Lorenzo do? He had made Adelina an honorary member of their family after all. The situation was delicate. She joined me on the couch as she leaned in close to me.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. I looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Of course you can, we've been friends for how long now" I said. I noticed something serious in her tone and in her gaze. Something was up "What is it Maria?"

"I know you are very close with Adelina, she'd tell you anything... Earlier, when I checked up on her I noticed something strange" She started.

"Strange how?"

"Well, more like familiar. I know the signs of pregnancy, even feeling her midsection I could feel a bump" Maria started. I nodded my head as I heard this, had Adelina not talked to Maria yet like she said she would? In truth, this was Adelina's news to tell, not mine, which is why I hadn't said anything in the first place. I told her I wouldn't tell so I was going to have to do what I must and play oblivious as well.

"Adelina hasn't come to me on that sort of thing yet, though I have noticed some changes around her. I will talk to her when she wakes up and check her out if you would like" I suggested. Maria only nodded though she kept her brows furrowed like she were contemplating something.

"Are you sure? I could fetch the dottore, I know of one who has helped me with my kids"

"Trust me Maria, I have been around expecting mothers my whole life. I know what to look for" 

"I wouldnt want to trouble you" She started "especially with everything going on.... I dont want to stress you out or even Adelina if she is with child. All of this is a mess"

"Adelina will be fine, we will get this sorted out, and everything will go back to normal. Relax. We're already working on a plan" I reassured. Maria gave me a gentle smile. Just as she had the front door had been thrown open as Federico and Milo pulled someone in and slammed the door shut, a struggling rustle of green silk filling the room as we all looked over at her, those left out of the circle of information confused. Anja had a snarl on her face as she looked around in pure rage, struggling against the boys grip.

"Let me go" Anja snapped "I demand you release me! I'm a dutchess! I deserve more respect then this"

"You will be treated how we see fit after what you did" Giovanni snapped as he glared at her angrily, his eyes fuming "What you did was unacceptable"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. das ist unglaublich. Ich habe nichts getan" Anja hissed. I laughed as I stood up and approached her, my eyes searing into hers. (this is unbelievable. I didn't do anything)

"Du bist eine lügende Schlampe, Anja, und ich kann es kaum erwarten, deinen Untergang zu sehen. Du hast mein Volk, meine Eltern getötet, du hast Tausende unschuldiger Menschenleben zerstört, meinen Schwager getötet und versucht, meine Nichte und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu ermorden. Karma arbeitet sich zurück zu dir, Anja. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du bekommen würdest, was du verdienst" I snapped. Anja snorted as I heard Madeleine shout from upstairs, Federico instantly rushing up to help as she started up at me. (you are a lying bitch Anja, and I cannot wait to see your downfall. You killed my people, my parents, you destroyed thousands of innocent lives, killed my brother in law and tried to murder my niece and her unborn child, karma is working its way back to you Anja. I told you that you would get what you deserve)

"Also, die Huren, die jetzt schwanger sind, sehen Sie sich das an. Sag mir, ob es ihre Verlobten oder Ezios sind, sie scheint zwischen ihnen zu hüpfen. Es hätte eine Menge Ärger gespart, wenn sie einfach so gestorben wäre, wie sie sollte. Ich sollte wissen, ich habe Ezio und sie schon einmal zusammen gesehen" Anja said as she smirked. Out of pure rage I slapped her hard across the face, anger seeping through me. She would not call Adelina a whore, not her. (so the whores pregnant now, look at that. Tell me is it her fiances or Ezio's, she seems to bounce between them. It would have saved a whole lot of trouble if she just died like she was supposed to. I should know, I've seen Ezio and her together once before.)

"Du wirst meine Nichte nicht eine Hure nennen, nicht dich, jemanden, der den Leuten den Rücken gekehrt hat, um einen guten Fick zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist Adelina treu" I snarled. Anja only spat as our gazes never left one another. Something about what she said though... Had it really been Ezio's child? No, it couldnt have been Adelina would have never done such a thing. She made an oath. But now all of Ezio's behavior had started to make sense, casting a quick glance at him I could see past the facade he was putting up- he was simply in love with Adelina, I could see it in his eyes. It was the same look I had for Alaric, the same one my fiancee and I shared with each other, and the one I now had for La Volpe. He was heart broken more then ever, especially since the wedding. His urgency to get to her, the drive to protect her.... He was absolutely, madly in love. Adelina on the other hand... She had shown more signs of affection towards him then most as they always snuck off or talked, always looking away when he complimented another girl. Had Adelina changed him in more ways then just his rebelliousness and she didn't know it? Did she tame his wild heart? It hurt now knowing I had missed the signs of their love and now they both had to break those feelings down and push them away. I felt awful. Was it possible it was actually Ezio's baby? And that had been the reason why she seemed to upset and confused and terrified? I needed to talk to her about that. "Adelina will deal with you as she sees fit, after all it was you who tried to kill her and you who killed her vater" (You will not call my niece a whore, not you, someone who's turned their back on people for the sake of a good fuck. Unlike you Adelina is faithful)

"Like she can do anything to me, whats a little girl going to do hmmm" Anja challenged. Juliet snorted.

"She is no ordinary girl, she's your worst nightmare Anja. Once you killed Alaric his position fell to Adelina and she will use the entire creed and every resource she has to hunt you down and everyone else involved. " Giovanni started "her wrath is something you dont wish to face, you will not last and beg for mercy. I have seen it first hand"

"I won't give anything up and no child will make me" Anja stated.

"If you wish to get let off easy and painless then I suggest you give it up. Preferably before Adelina gets down here" Juliet said as she cast her a glare.

"Adelina wait! Just slow down" Madeleine started as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh gods, help us all I thought.

"Bella, you should be resting-" Federico started only to be cut off by Adelina's sharp voice.

"du Bastard" Adelina snarled as she emerged from the hall with a look of rage, Federico and Madeleine behind her as they tried to stop her but failed. Everyone seemed to back away as Adelina made her way towards Anja and pulled back her arm, punching her as hard as she could. Anja's head snapped back as a few people let out an ooh sound and watched in horror as Anja's face gushed blood. She let out a yelp as she looked back up at Adelina only to be punched hard again "Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen, dein Gesicht nach dem, was du getan hast, wieder um mich herum zu zeigen? Ich werde dich für das töten, was du getan hast, und ich werde dich dafür leiden lassen. Mein Vater war ein guter Mann, du hattest kein Recht zu tun, was du getan hast!" (you bastard; How dare you! How dare you show your face around me again after what you did. I will kill you for what you did and I will make you suffer for it. My father was a good man, you had no right to do what you did!)

"Dein Vater war ein ekelhaftes Schwein, er hat sein Schicksal verdient, er war auf dem Weg des Fortschritts. Ich habe einfach getan, was getan werden musste" Anja spat. Another punch to the face as her eye became very swollen and pinched together, ger skin already bruising. (your father was a disgusting pig, he deserves his fate, he was in the way of progress. I simply did what needed to be done)

"Er hat Tausende gerettet, Sie haben sich abgewandt und Menschen geschlachtet, weil Sie nicht bekommen konnten, was Sie wollten. Du bist das Monster, du willst Dinge, die du nicht haben kannst. Solange ich am Leben bin, werden Sie und Ihre Art niemals die Menschheit kontrollieren oder versuchen, sie zu ändern" Adelina hissed as she punched her again and again until her face was a bloody mess, no one stopping her but gasps of shock circling the room. (He saved thousands, you turned your back and slaughtered people because you couldnt get what you wanted. You're the monster, you want things you can't have. As long as I am alive you and your kind will never control humanity or seek to change it)

"Adelina, sweetheart, we still need to get information from her" I cautioned just as Adelina grabbed Anja by the front of her dress and yanked her up out of the chair.

"And I will draw out everything she knows" Adelina hissed as she threw Anja forwards, her face slamming into the stone wall. Anja let out a startled cry as Adelina loomed over her, anger just radiating from her body. Grabbing a firstful of her hair she yanked her up and held her hair back "who else planned this? Was it De'Pazzi?"

"Piss off, you won't get anything from me" Anja snapped. Wrong answer. Adelina stood in front of her and leaned down, making Anja look at her in the eyes before speaking lowly, her cold voice making everyone freeze as it cut through the air.

"What you don't understand is that I've been in Weisenbach's palace home every time I went to Roma, I studied every habit of his: same brothels every other night, same new whore, I found his medicine and had my people destroy each and every one, I know every single path he takes. I even know that he was planning to get rid of you once you ended my father's life" Adelina started. Anja looked up at her wide eyed and shook her head as Ezio looked up shocked at that news. Oh boy.

"Lies" Anja hissed. Adelina's tone didnt change.

"Oh but it's not a lie. You see, if you knew him then you would know he told his sister Ingrid everything and you would also know he gets rid of all connections he has to other people. You were simply another lay to get rid of father and I. Guess what, it didn't work. He was using you and you were dumb enough to fall for it, if it wasn't obvious enough that he didn't care for you he forced you to get an abortion, and you still believe that monster. Your pathetic existence ends today just as soon as I get every fucking name who was involved with this. If I were you I'd start talking because I can and will make this extremely painful for you" 

"N-never. Ludwig loves me" Anja said. Adelina rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself" Adelina growled as she began to drag Anja down the hall. All of us were frozen as we heard Anja's muffled cries. None of us had ever seen that side of Adelina before and truth be told it was scary- it even scared me. Whatever that was... It was primal. I knew Adelina wouldn't do anything to cross any lines but I still worried. Looking at Giovanni I cast him a worried glance that he eagerly returned.

"We tried to stop her" Madeleine started "but she was to fast for us to catch"

"Its alright, whats done is done. All we can do is let this play out." I said.


	56. Sleep, Petruccio

*Adelina POV*

I wiped my hands off on a white cloth, Anja's bruised and bloodied body now laying lifelessly on the ground. My knuckles were cut and sore and bruised but it was well worth it. I got the information I needed- this list of names that knew and helped contribute to my father's death. As it so turned out father going to the King of Switzerland was just a front to draw my father out and keep him isolated, their was no war, and now I had a king to kill. This list had also been the list of close men that had been in Weisenbach's inner circle. Well, this had just made my day. I will admit Anja had some back bone to her but it hadnt taken long for her to finally spill what I needed. Walking out of the room and pulling the door shut behind me I was greeted with Giovanni and Aunt Greta who looked deeply concerned.

"Anja is dead, and I have a list of not only who was involved in vater's death but Weisenbach's inner circle as well" I stated simply. Giovanni only nodded.

"I'll dispose of the body, we cant let anyone see its here" Giovanni said as he went to step into the room. Aunt Greta only nodded.

"I'll help you in a minute Giovanni, I'd like to speak to Adelina about something" Aunt Greta said. He only nodded before she turned her gaze to me "Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen, was ist los?" (I have never seen you like that before, what is going on?)

"Sie hat meinen Vater getötet und mich und mein Baby fast umgebracht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich darüber ein bisschen wütend bin" I answered, slightly annoyed. Aunt Greta sighed as she looked at me sympathetically. (she killed my father and nearly killed me and my baby, im sorry if I'm a little angry about that)

"Und ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Anja musste gehen, aber dich so wütend und aggressiv zu sehen ... das war etwas, was ich in meinem Leben nicht von dir gesehen hatte. Das war die Wut deines Vaters, du bist normalerweise gelassener als das" She said softly before biting her lip, her eyes flicking down to my stomach and back up to me. Something was up, she knew something. "Anja hat mir früher etwas gesagt ... sie hat gesagt, dass du und Ezio zusammen waren, stimmt das?" I looked at her a bit wide eyed. Of course Anja had to say something. Considering we had been speaking in German I had been relieved to know that Giovanni or the others hadn't known that fact either even though my blood still ran cold. (And I am not upset at you for that, Anja had to go, but seeing you so angry and aggressive like that... it was something I hadn't seen from you in my life. That was your Father's rage, you're normally more composed then that; Anja said something to me earlier... she said that you and Ezio had been together, is that true?)

"Nein, haben wir nicht. und wir werden nicht." I stated simply, heart pounding in my chest. I watched her sigh as her shoulders dropped a bit. (No, we haven't. and we won't.)

"Adelina, Wenn dieses Baby Ezio gehört, müssen Sie es mir sagen, und Sie müssen es allen anderen sagen. Sie können dies nicht verbergen, denn wenn Sie es versuchen, wird es die Dinge nur noch viel schlimmer machen" Aunt Greta said as she gave me that look. I stood up taller and held my own, I hated lying and I hated lying to her but this... It was something that I had to do. Simple as that. (if that baby is Ezio's then you need to tell me, and you need to tell everyone else. You cannot hide this because if you try to it will only make things much worse)

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen, dieses Baby gehört Federico. Jetzt hatte ich einen langen Tag und möchte einfach ins Bett gehen" I said. Aunt Greta didn't say anything as I stepped around her and began to head off. How did Anja even know I was pregnant? How did Aunt Greta make the connection of this being Ezio's child? I had always, always made sure when Ezio and I were alone together that nobody was near us so how did this come about? Was it the night father came over for dinner? The second I thought of father I stopped in my tracks and began to cry as tears streaked down my face. I hadn't cried much but all of this... It just hit to damn hard. Thats when I felt is, a child sized tug on my dress. Sniffling I looked down to see Petruccio standing next to me with a concerned look in his eye. (There is nothing to tell, this baby is Federico's. Now, I've had a long day and I'd just like to go to bed)

"Are you alright Adelina?" He asked softly, yawning a bit. What was he doing up so late? "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed? " I asked.

"I couldn't sleep" he answered as he shook his head before looking back up at me with wide eyes "can you sleep with me? I'm scared and I don't want to sleep alone"

"Of course" I said as I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face before leaning down and picking up Petruccio. His weight settled on my hip as I held him close and started walking to his room. Luckily his had been on thr bottom floor so once I found his door I pushed it open and entered his room, seeing everything you'd expect to see fpr the youth of the nobles: a large bed with silk curtains over it, large trunks and dressers, toys lingering around the room though I had noticed his ever growing collection of feathers. I couldn't help but smile at that as I walked us over to the bed. Pulling back the blankets I gently laid him down as he watched me curiously. Laying in the bed next to him I pulled the covers up, him curling into my side as his head rested in my chest. I smiled softly, familiarizing myself with the feel of a childs love. Soon this would be my own child swaddled up next to me, curling into my side for attention. It made me feel good as it eased some of my pain. Children were magical.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Something good" He answered with a slight giggle. I thought for a moment before I looked down at him.

"I know a good one, I heard it on my travels, its called the Canterbury tales, and I think you might like this. I know I did." I said as I cleared my throat, remembering the tale "The Pardoner started up, and thereupon   
“Madam,” he said, “by God and by St. John,   
That’s noble preaching no one could surpass!   
I was about to take a wife; alas!   
Am I to buy it on my flesh so dear?   
There’ll be no marrying for me this year!”   
“You wait,” she said, “my story’s not begun.   
You’ll taste another brew before I’ve done;   
You’ll find it doesn’t taste as good as ale;   
And when I’ve finished telling you my tale   
Of tribulation in the married life   
In which I’ve been an expert as a wife,   
That is to say, myself have been the whip.   
So please yourself whether you want to sip   
At that same cask of marriage I shall broach.   
Be cautious before making the approach,   
For I’ll give instances, and more than ten.   
And those who won’t be warned by other men,   
By other men shall suffer their correction,   
So Ptolemy has said, in this connection.   
You read his Almagest; you’ll find it there.”   
“Madam, I put it to you as a prayer,”   
The Pardoner said, “go on as you began!   
Tell us your tale, spare not for any man.  
Instruct us younger men in your technique.”   
“Gladly,” she said, “if you will let me speak,   
But still I hope the company won’t reprove me   
Though I should speak as fantasy may move me,   
And please don’t be offended at my views;   
They’re really only offered to amuse.   
The Tale   
When good King Arthur ruled in ancient days   
(A king that every Briton loves to praise)   
This was a land brim-full of fairy folk.   
The Elf-Queen and her courtiers joined and broke   
Their elfin dance on many a green mead,   
Or so was the opinion once, I read,  
Hundreds of years ago, in days of yore.   
But no one now sees fairies any more.   
For now the saintly charity and prayer   
Of holy friars seem to have purged the air;   
They search the countryside through field and stream   
As thick as motes that speckle a sun-beam,   
Blessing the halls, the chambers, kitchens, bowers,   
Cities and boroughs, castles, courts and towers,   
Thorpes, barns and stables, outhouses and dairies,   
And that’s the reason why there are no fairies.   
Wherever there was wont to walk an elf   
To-day there walks the holy friar himself   
As evening falls or when the daylight springs,   
Saying his matins and his holy things,   
Walking his limit round from town to town.   
Women can now go safely up and down   
By every bush or under every tree;   
There is no other incubus but he,   
So there is really no one else to hurt you   
And he will do no more than take your virtue.   
Now it so happened, I began to say,   
Long, long ago in good King Arthur’s day,   
There was a knight who was a lusty liver.   
One day as he came riding from the river   
He saw a maiden walking all forlorn   
Ahead of him, alone as she was born.   
And of that maiden, spite of all she said,   
By very force he took her maidenhead.   
This act of violence made such a stir,   
So much petitioning to the king for her,   
That he condemned the knight to lose his head   
By course of law. He was as good as dead   
(It seems that then the statutes took that view)   
But that the queen, and other ladies too,   
Implored the king to exercise his grace   
So ceaselessly, he gave the queen the case   
And granted her his life, and she could choose   
Whether to show him mercy or refuse.   
The queen returned him thanks with all her might,   
And then she sent a summons to the knight   
At her convenience, and expressed her will:   
“You stand, for such is the position still,   
In no way certain of your life,” said she,   
“Yet you shall live if you can answer me:   
What is the thing that women most desire?   
Beware the axe and say as I require.  
“If you can’t answer on the moment, though,   
I will concede you this: You are to go   
A twelvemonth and a day to seek and learn   
Sufficient answer, then you shall return.   
I shall take gages from you to extort   
Surrender of your body to the court.”   
Sad was the knight and sorrowfully sighed,   
But there! All other choices were denied,   
And in the end he chose to go away   
And to return after a year and day   
Armed with such answer as there might be sent   
To him by God. He took his leave and went.   
He knocked at every house, searched every place,   
Yes, anywhere that offered hope of grace.   
What could it be that women wanted most?   
But all the same he never touched a coast,   
Country, or town in which there seemed to be   
Any two people willing to agree.   
Some said that women wanted wealth and treasure,   
“Honor,” said some, some “Jollity and pleasure,”   
Some “Gorgeous clothes” and others “Fun in bed,”   
“To be oft widowed and remarried,” said   
Others again, and some that what most mattered   
Was that we should be cossetted and flattered.   
That’s very near the truth, it seems to me;   
A man can win us best with flattery.   
To dance attendance on us, make a fuss,   
Ensnares us all, the best and worst of us.   
Some say the things we most desire are these:   
Freedom to do exactly as we please,   
With no one to reprove our faults and lies,   
Rather to have one call us good and wise.   
Truly there’s not a woman in ten score   
Who has a fault, and someone rubs the sore,   
But she will kick if what he says is true;   
You try it out and you will find so too.   
However vicious we may be within   
We like to be thought wise and void of sin.   
Others assert we women find it sweet   
When we are thought dependable, discreet   
And secret, firm of purpose and controlled,   
Never betraying things that we are told.   
But that’s not worth the handle of a rake;   
Women conceal a thing? For Heaven’s sake!   
Remember Midas? Will you hear the tale?   
Among some other little things, now stale,  
Ovid relates that under his long hair   
The unhappy Midas grew a splendid pair   
Of ass’s ears; as subtly as he might,   
He kept his foul deformity from sight;   
Save for his wife, there was not one that knew.   
He loved her best, and trusted in her too.   
He begged her not to tell a living creature   
That he possessed so horrible a feature.   
And she—she swore, were all the world to win,   
She would not do such villainy and sin   
As saddle her husband with so foul a name;   
Besides to speak would be to share the shame.   
Nevertheless she thought she would have died   
Keeping this secret bottled up inside;   
It seemed to swell her heart and she, no doubt,   
Thought it was on the point of bursting out.   
Fearing to speak of it to woman or man,   
Down to a reedy marsh she quickly ran   
And reached the sedge. Her heart was all on fire   
And, as a bittern bumbles in the mire,   
She whispered to the water, near the ground,   
“Betray me not, O water, with thy sound!   
To thee alone I tell it: It appears   
My husband has a pair of ass’s ears!   
Ah! My heart’s well again, the secret’s out!   
I could no longer keep it, not a doubt.”   
And so you see, although we may hold fast   
A little while, it must come out at last,   
We can’t keep secrets; as for Midas, well,   
Read Ovid for his story; he will tell.   
This knight that I am telling you about   
Perceived at last he never would find out   
What it could be that women loved the best.   
Faint was the soul within his sorrowful breast,   
As home he went, he dared no longer stay;   
His year was up and now it was the day.   
As he rode home in a dejected mood   
Suddenly, at the margin of a wood,   
He saw a dance upon the leafy floor   
Of four and twenty ladies, nay, and more.   
Eagerly he approached, in hope to learn   
Some words of wisdom ere he should return;   
But lo! Before he came to where they were,   
Dancers and dance all vanished into air!   
There wasn’t a living creature to be seen   
Save one old woman crouched upon the green.  
A fouler-looking creature I suppose   
Could scarcely be imagined. She arose   
And said, “Sir knight, there’s no way on from here.   
Tell me what you are looking for, my dear,   
For peradventure that were best for you;   
We old, old women know a thing or two.”   
“Dear Mother,” said the knight, “alack the day!   
I am as good as dead if I can’t say   
What thing it is that women most desire;   
If you could tell me I would pay your hire.”   
“Give me your hand,” she said, “and swear to do   
Whatever I shall next require of you   
—If so to do should lie within your might—   
And you shall know the answer before night.”   
“Upon my honor,” he answered, “I agree.”   
“Then,” said the crone, “I dare to guarantee   
Your life is safe; I shall make good my claim.   
Upon my life the queen will say the same.   
Show me the very proudest of them all   
In costly coverchief or jeweled caul   
That dare say no to what I have to teach.   
Let us go forward without further speech.”   
And then she crooned her gospel in his ear   
And told him to be glad and not to fear.   
They came to court. This knight, in full array,   
Stood forth and said, “O Queen, I’ve kept my day   
And kept my word and have my answer ready.”   
There sat the noble matrons and the heady   
Young girls, and widows too, that have the grace   
Of wisdom, all assembled in that place,   
And there the queen herself was throned to hear   
And judge his answer. Then the knight drew near   
And silence was commanded through the hall.   
The queen gave order he should tell them all   
What thing it was that women wanted most.   
He stood not silent like a beast or post,   
But gave his answer with the ringing word   
Of a man’s voice and the assembly heard:   
“My liege and lady, in general,” said he,   
“A woman wants the self-same sovereignty   
Over her husband as over her lover,   
And master him; he must not be above her.   
That is your greatest wish, whether you kill   
Or spare me; please yourself. I wait your will.”   
In all the court not one that shook her head   
Or contradicted what the knight had said;  
Maid, wife, and widow cried, “He’s saved his life!”   
And on the word up started the old wife,   
The one the knight saw sitting on the green,   
And cried, “Your mercy, sovereign lady queen!   
Before the court disperses, do me right!   
’Twas I who taught this answer to the knight,   
For which he swore, and pledged his honor to it,   
That the first thing I asked of him he’d do it,   
So far as it should lie within his might.   
Before this court I ask you then, sir knight,   
To keep your word and take me for your wife;   
For well you know that I have saved your life.   
If this be false, deny it on your sword!”   
“Alas!” he said, “Old lady, by the Lord   
I know indeed that such was my behest,   
But for God’s love think of a new request,   
Take all my goods, but leave my body free.”   
“A curse on us,” she said, “if I agree!   
I may be foul, I may be poor and old,   
Yet will not choose to be, for all the gold   
That’s bedded in the earth or lies above,   
Less than your wife, nay, than your very love!”   
“My love?” said he. “By heaven, my damnation!   
Alas that any of my race and station   
Should ever make so foul a misalliance!”   
Yet in the end his pleading and defiance   
All went for nothing, he was forced to wed.   
He takes his ancient wife and goes to bed.   
Now peradventure some may well suspect   
A lack of care in me since I neglect   
To tell of the rejoicings and display   
Made at the feast upon their wedding-day.   
I have but a short answer to let fall;   
I say there was no joy or feast at all,   
Nothing but heaviness of heart and sorrow.   
He married her in private on the morrow   
And all day long stayed hidden like an owl,   
It was such torture that his wife looked foul.   
Great was the anguish churning in his head   
When he and she were piloted to bed;   
He wallowed back and forth in desperate style.   
His ancient wife lay smiling all the while;   
At last she said “Bless us! Is this, my dear,   
How knights and wives get on together here?   
Are these the laws of good King Arthur’s house?   
Are knights of his all so contemptuous?  
I am your own beloved and your wife,   
And I am she, indeed, that saved your life;   
And certainly I never did you wrong.   
Then why, this first of nights, so sad a song?   
You’re carrying on as if you were half-witted   
Say, for God’s love, what sin have I committed?   
I’ll put things right if you will tell me how.”   
“Put right?” he cried. “That never can be now!   
Nothing can ever be put right again!   
You’re old, and so abominably plain,   
So poor to start with, so low-bred to follow;   
It’s little wonder if I twist and wallow!   
God, that my heart would burst within my breast!”   
“Is that,” said she, “the cause of your unrest?”   
“Yes, certainly,” he said, “and can you wonder?”   
“I could set right what you suppose a blunder,   
That’s if I cared to, in a day or two,   
If I were shown more courtesy by you.   
Just now,” she said, “you spoke of gentle birth,   
Such as descends from ancient wealth and worth.   
If that’s the claim you make for gentlemen   
Such arrogance is hardly worth a hen.   
Whoever loves to work for virtuous ends,   
Public and private, and who most intends   
To do what deeds of gentleness he can,   
Take him to be the greatest gentleman.   
Christ wills we take our gentleness from Him,   
Not from a wealth of ancestry long dim,   
Though they bequeath their whole establishment   
By which we claim to be of high descent.   
Our fathers cannot make us a bequest   
Of all those virtues that became them best   
And earned for them the name of gentlemen,   
But bade us follow them as best we can.   
“Thus the wise poet of the Florentines,   
Dante by name, has written in these lines,   
For such is the opinion Dante launches:   
‘Seldom arises by these slender branches   
Prowess of men, for it is God, no less,   
Wills us to claim of Him our gentleness.’   
For of our parents nothing can we claim   
Save temporal things, and these may hurt and maim.   
“But everyone knows this as well as I;   
For if gentility were implanted by   
The natural course of lineage down the line,   
Public or private, could it cease to shine  
In doing the fair work of gentle deed?   
No vice or villainy could then bear seed.   
“Take fire and carry it to the darkest house   
Between this kingdom and the Caucasus,   
And shut the doors on it and leave it there,   
It will burn on, and it will burn as fair   
As if ten thousand men were there to see,   
For fire will keep its nature and degree,   
I can assure you, sir, until it dies.   
“But gentleness, as you will recognize,   
Is not annexed in nature to possessions.   
Men fail in living up to their professions;   
But fire never ceases to be fire.   
God knows you’ll often find, if you inquire,   
Some lording full of villainy and shame.   
If you would be esteemed for the mere name   
Of having been by birth a gentleman   
And stemming from some virtuous, noble clan,   
And do not live yourself by gentle deed   
Or take your father’s noble code and creed,   
You are no gentleman, though duke or earl.   
Vice and bad manners are what make a churl.   
“Gentility is only the renown   
For bounty that your fathers handed down,   
Quite foreign to your person, not your own;   
Gentility must come from God alone.   
That we are gentle comes to us by grace   
And by no means is it bequeathed with place.   
“Reflect how noble (says Valerius)   
Was Tullius surnamed Hostilius,   
Who rose from poverty to nobleness.   
And read Boethius, Seneca no less,   
Thus they express themselves and are agreed:   
‘Gentle is he that does a gentle deed.’   
And therefore, my dear husband, I conclude   
That even if my ancestors were rude,   
Yet God on high—and so I hope He will—   
Can grant me grace to live in virtue still,   
A gentlewoman only when beginning   
To live in virtue and to shrink from sinning.   
“As for my poverty which you reprove,   
Almighty God Himself in whom we move,   
Believe, and have our being, chose a life   
Of poverty, and every man or wife   
Nay, every child can see our Heavenly King   
Would never stoop to choose a shameful thing.  
No shame in poverty if the heart is gay,   
As Seneca and all the learned say.   
He who accepts his poverty unhurt   
I’d say is rich although he lacked a shirt.   
But truly poor are they who whine and fret   
And covet what they cannot hope to get.   
And he that, having nothing, covets not,   
Is rich, though you may think he is a sot.   
“True poverty can find a song to sing.   
Juvenal says a pleasant little thing:   
‘The poor can dance and sing in the relief   
Of having nothing that will tempt a thief.’   
Though it be hateful, poverty is good,   
A great incentive to a livelihood,   
And a great help to our capacity   
For wisdom, if accepted patiently.   
Poverty is, though wanting in estate,   
A kind of wealth that none calumniate.   
Poverty often, when the heart is lowly,   
Brings one to God and teaches what is holy,   
Gives knowledge of oneself and even lends   
A glass by which to see one’s truest friends.   
And since it’s no offense, let me be plain;   
Do not rebuke my poverty again.   
“Lastly you taxed me, sir, with being old.   
Yet even if you never had been told   
By ancient books, you gentlemen engage   
Yourselves in honor to respect old age.   
To call an old man ‘father’ shows good breeding,   
And this could be supported from my reading.   
“You say I’m old and fouler than a fen.   
You need not fear to be a cuckold, then.   
Filth and old age, I’m sure you will agree,   
Are powerful wardens over chastity.   
Nevertheless, well knowing your delights,   
I shall fulfill your worldly appetites.   
“You have two choices; which one will you try?   
To have me old and ugly till I die,   
But still a loyal, true, and humble wife   
That never will displease you all her life,   
Or would you rather I were young and pretty   
And chance your arm what happens in a city   
Where friends will visit you because of me,   
Yes, and in other places too, maybe.   
Which would you have? The choice is all your own.”   
The knight thought long, and with a piteous groan  
At last he said, with all the care in life,   
“My lady and my love, my dearest wife,   
I leave the matter to your wise decision.   
You make the choice yourself, for the provision   
Of what may be agreeable and rich   
In honor to us both, I don’t care which;   
Whatever pleases you suffices me.”   
“And have I won the mastery?” said she,   
“Since I’m to choose and rule as I think fit?”   
“Certainly, wife,” he answered her, “that’s it.”   
“Kiss me,” she cried. “No quarrels! On my oath   
And word of honor, you shall find me both,   
That is, both fair and faithful as a wife;   
May I go howling mad and take my life   
Unless I prove to be as good and true   
As ever wife was since the world was new!   
And if to-morrow when the sun’s above   
I seem less fair than any lady-love,   
Than any queen or empress east or west,   
Do with my life and death as you think best.   
Cast up the curtain, husband. Look at me!”   
And when indeed the knight had looked to see,   
Lo, she was young and lovely, rich in charms.   
In ecstasy he caught her in his arms,   
His heart went bathing in a bath of blisses   
And melted in a hundred thousand kisses,   
And she responded in the fullest measure   
With all that could delight or give him pleasure.   
So they lived ever after to the end   
In perfect bliss; and may Christ Jesus send   
Us husbands meek and young and fresh in bed,   
And grace to overbid them when we wed.   
And—Jesu hear my prayer!—cut short the lives   
Of those who won’t be governed by their wives;   
And all old, angry niggards of their pence,   
God send them soon a very pestilence!"

"Can" Petruccio started as he yawned. I chucked and shook my head, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me, my eye lids heavy. Today had taken a lot out of me, more then I was willing to admit, and just even reciting the story had taken it out of me "Can you tell me another one?"

"Im afraid its too late for another one" I said as so chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his head as he groaned "you need to get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Can you tell me one tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you as many as you want tomorrow" 

"You promise"

"I swear it. Now sleep" I said softly as I closed my eyes, feeling him cuddled into my side as he held me closely, yawning as he did.

"You're the best sister ever, im so glad you married my brother" Petruccio said softly. My heart ached with joy as he said that, listening to him slip off as he did.


	57. Taking over

Today was the last day of Federico and I's four day wedding feast and everyone seemed to be having a great time as they dined and talked, danced and enjoyed the plays. Everyone seemed to come up to Federico and I and wish us well, some curious and wanting to talk about why I had been thrown in prison and nearly executed as of they were hoping to get more rumor or information to circulate. Federico had instantly shut that down. As I had taken my place at the table I couldn't help notice one empty spot: Father's spot. It stuck out like a sore and I wished he could have been here for this, he should have been here for this.

Meanwhile, I could feel Ezio's gaze on me and when I looked up I had seen a look I had never seen on his face before. Hurt and Sorrow. Why had he looked like that? And why had that look been directed at me? I tried to avoid his gaze as I paid attention to my guests, joining the ever boring conversations that plagued me. How had the others been able to stand it?

"...have you found a place of your own?" I heard as I zoned back in, the man in front of us looking between us curiously though licking his lips when he glanced at me chest. Thank the Gods I was back in my normal attire and not a dress, wearing a simple red blouse and black leather trousers, deciding today I would say fuck wearing a corset. My hair had been returned to normal, braids and feathers and all, and I was extremely grateful for that. I gave the man a dirty look as Federico seemed to notice his action, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side as he smiled and glared at the man, holding me protectively. 

"With the help of my father we are going to build our own Palazzo. We're trying to keep it close to the Orphanage and here as possible but their are some complications along the way" Federico answered the older man.

"Well, thats how these architects always are" The man said before addressing me "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeing your lovely Aunt. Would you mind introducing us?"

"I'm sorry, but my Tante is already spoken for" I said simply as the man went a bit red in the face and stormed off. Federico bit back a chuckle as he shook his head.

"And that is one thing I will always love about you" He said, brining my hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. I looked at him curiously.

"And what's that?"

"Your uncanny ability to piss people off in a very funny and unintentional way"

"Isnt he married?"

"I believe so"

"Wonderful"

"All is well, just relax, he can't do thing. Besides, we both know your Aunt would put him in his place real quick"

"Excuse me a moment" I said as I had seen something odd. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Madeleine and Milo walk into the Palazzo with three of the Elders from the German brotherhood, their tight fitting black and silver robes making them look uniform as they pulled their hoods down, all three men looking around until Madeleine spotted me and nodded, letting me know she would take them somewhere private and away from prying eyes. I knew I told Madeleine to send word for the Elders but I didn't think they'd be here this soon. Had she sent word prior? Breaking Federico's hold on me he nodded as I slipped off secretly and made my way towards the garden seeing it had been off limits. Rounding the corner I had stood up straighter so see Madeleine and Milo standing in the doorway as the Elders had stood in the garden as they looked around constantly. One thing I had to admit was Germans had a green thumb and loved nature, it was no surprise they would take time to enjoy this place. Elder Fritz had been a wealthy merchant, his trade mainly consisting of ship building and fishing. He was a nice man, gentle even and we'll loved by all and out of the group he had been the Eldest. The other two had been brothers, Gunther and Karl and though they looked identical Gunther had the red hair and had been the eldest brother while Karl had graying black hair. Gunther had originally wanted to become a priest but certain events had lead him to leave the church while Karl had been all about the brotherhood as he had no title or public life to share with the people. He was also very stubborn.

"Adelina, such a pleasure to see you again" Fritz said as he gave me a soft smile "You keep going the way you are and you will soon outshine these roses"

"What do you mean, she already has. Did you not hear how this city talks about her on the way in" Gunther added, adding onto Fritz's words. It was comforting to see them again. "Congratulations on the nuptials by the way, that Federico better take care of you"

"More like she's taking care of him" Milo snickered playfully causing everyone to chuckle as Madeleine to snack Milo's arm playfully. Something was different about them, they seemed more open and comfortable with one another. Did they finally get together?

"Danke" I said. "You're more then welcome to join the celebration if you'd like, Giovanni would insist"

"We can stay for a while but we have to head back soon. We left rather quickly after we heard of Alaric's passing. Word is circulating through the creed rather quickly, the other are eager for your arrival. " Karl said as he gave me a nod "my condolences on your fathers passing. He was a good man and a great leader"

"He was" I said as I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as I fought back tears. I would not cry today no matter how bad that wound hurt. "And his death will not go unpunished"

"Our rite is waiting for your command, we are here to initiate you into your grandmaster position as well as give you some... Information." Gunther added.

"What is it?" I asked as I eyed them suspiciously. They looked a bit nervous. What had been going on?

"Ruthenburg prepares to march on Düsseldorf, he is leading an army sent by an English Duke. We are not quite sure their agreement but we know that Ruthenburg has promised more power to the Duke so that he may look honorable in the eyes of the English King. We'll need Madeleine and Milo's help for this until you join us. We also believe that when you informed us of that spy in our ranks some of our more delicate information was leaked to Ruthenburg- he already has your name banned from major cities, of we don't act quickly you could be exiled from those cities" Fritz explained, his voice a bit heavily as they looked at me expectantly. Great, just perfect. I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"Like being exiled will stop me from getting to them" I said as I thought for a moment "after this initiation Milo and Madeleine will go with you. I must stay here for a bit but I will tell Giovanni and my husband that I will come to Germany to stop this war. Keep me informed on everything while I'm here, I don't even care if you follow him to a brothel, just pay attention. After what just happened I will be going through everything and making sure it wont happen again. What other information was leaked?"

"A few things about the pieces of Eden, some of our safe houses and a couple of our allies. We've already put some novices at each place to make sure nothing happens"

"Sehr gut" I said as I nodded. Thats when Madeleine cut in. Turning around I had turned to see a stunned look on her face as she walked in.

"I'm not leaving you Adelina" Madeleine started as I could feel her concern.

"I'll be fine Madeleine, I can handle myself"

"I know that" she said as she waved her hand, her eyes wide and worried "but I'm not leaving you while you're pregnant. I won't."

"Madeleine" I hissed as I narrowed my eyes at her. I hadn't wanted anyone to know that yet and now Milo and the Elders knew. Great, wonderful. Madeleine didn't seem to care as she started me down.

"Im sorry, but I'm not. You aren't going to be left alone like this by yourself,"

"I wont be by myself I'll have Tante Greta and Federico and Maria and Giovanni"

"And they have their work to deal with as well"

"You're going to Germany with Milo and the Elders. That's final. Ill meet you there" I reiterated. Madeleine only gave me a betrayed look as if she couldn't believe I had said that to her. I hated that look, it made me feel as if I did betray her though I know I didn't. I was doing my job as a Grandmaster now and she was needed in Germany, Italy had been fine for now.

"Pregnant?" Karl restated as they all looked at me. I sighed and nodded. I wasn't to sure how this would have affected how I ran things or how the others would view me but I wasn't going to back down. I wouldn't let anyone bash me for having a child or having nature take its course.

"I am, and it won't change anything either"

"We believe that Adelina, you are your fathers daughter after all. It's an honor to have another Sternberg in our ranks" Gunther said as he offered me a smile, a shine in his eyes. He had always enjoyed kids which is why he had been more then happy to be a mentor and train the novices. He was one of the best, even the boys Deter and Henreich had said so themselves and often spent most of their time with him to learn as much as they could. 

"Not a word of this to anyone else, not until we fix what was broken within our right. If it slips to anyone that i'm pregnant it could expose more then we need" I said as I looked at the three elder men as they all nodded.

"Our lips are sealed, not a word of this will get out" Fritz promised. I nodded.

"I cannot keep my husband or my guests waiting any longer" I started "Meet me at Basilica di San Lorenzo at midnight tonight, there we can do the initiation. For now, lets just relax and enjoy the party"

"Of course Adelina, we will see you tonight" Karl said. With a nod everyone left and returned to the party as I remained in the garden. My mind began to swim as I paced a little bit, biting my fingernails out of habit. What worried me most was the amount of information was leaked, sensitive information that only the highest of our brothers and sisters knew. If Anja had gotten that information then she must have had someone's help, someone who was willing to give her the information- or at least tricked into giving her such information. Just how deep had this leak run? Just exactly how much was brought to light? Oh it was troublesome and when I got back I was going to reorganize the whole system like I had told my father to do in the first place. Everything was getting fixed. First thing though was examining each and every last member, novice and master alike, and if one of them had so much as betrayed us I would hold a trial until I learned the truth. If it came to the archives or anything pertaining to the pieces of Eden, our allies and safe houses, I would hand pick the keepers and limit all who had access to them until they had proved themselves and were trusted enough to gain access to that information. I had never really objected to any one of us having information but this... this was to sensitive and to delicate for anyone to have their hands on. From my talks with Anubis and from my own experience, not everything needed to be known to the world. Much like the orders, they needed secrecy to thrive, they always have, and it was it's purpose. If everyone had known everything we knew, had the documents we had, could you imagine how many greedy people would take it for themselves? Use it for bad? not everyone was meant to wield power. It was a double edged sword and it had been a tough call to make but I had to do what was best for everyone, to keep them safe. Some things were just not meant to be known. Hearing someone clear their throat I had looked up to see Ezio in the entrance way of the garden, an odd but sad and angry look on his face. His eyes showed mixed emotions as he stared back at me and to be honest it was as if he had been in disbelief and shock. When did he get here? Thats when it dawned on me slowly.

"Ezio, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. At first, he said nothing, just stood their and stared as me.

"I was looking for you" Ezio answered, his voice a bit soft. Odd. My heart raced in my chest as it felt as if I had got caught doing something bad "I saw you left and when you didn't return I went looking for you"

"I was just clearing my head, their is to many people here for my comfort" I said. It wasn't necessarily a lie but I still felt guilty about it. I could feel the guilt eating away at me slowly. This hurt so much.

"Why didn't you tell me your uncle Alaric was actually your father?" Ezio asked. My heart stopped as my blood froze. he heard, but how much had he heard? I began to panic a bit and I could only imagine what Giovanni would say if he found out Ezio stumbled in on this. "Or the fact you're going back to Germany"

"Ezio, I'm not going for long. Just enough to help out with some family matters back home" I answered. Ezio huffed a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest, stepping forwards some as his eyes bore into mine. He was seeing right through me. Or at least I thought I had. 

"You told me the only family left was your aunt" He countered. I stood up straighter as I saved face. We were not doing this, not today.

"You know as well as I do family is not always blood"

"Then why don't you ever talk about them"

"I have my reasons"

"What are you really apart of? They said something about a rite and you becoming their leader"

"Leave it alone Ezio, this is your only warning" I growled as I began to get defensive, not liking the way he had been questioning me. I had enough on my mind to worry about and this was not one of them.

"Then tell me the truth" Ezio insisted as he stepped forwards even more, his eyes never once leaving me "Tell me what's really going on. What's this rite you're part of? I saw you kill a woman in an alleyway and she looked defenseless." I froze as I looked at him. He saw what happened with Ingrid? Oh this was not good, this was not good at all and to be honest I had been more pissed off then anything. Ezio seemed to notice as he stepped back a bit.

"I said leave it alone" I growled lowly

"You almost died! Francesco tried to kill you, your hunting down a Cardinal, your father apparently was alive this entire time. Just be honest with me, thats all I'm asking for." Ezio said. Out of pure rage I snatched Ezio up by the collar of his shirt and slam him to the wall. I tried to control my anger the best I could but my emotions had taken hold. I stared at Ezio angrily, forcing him back as he tried to struggle against my grip only to fail. In all honesty he looked scared.

"I said leave. it. alone"

"Adelina-"

"JUST FUCKING DROP IT" I snapped angrily. Before I could do or say anything else I heard footsteps approach as a familiar voice called out to me, bringing me back to reality, my anger subsiding just a bit.

"Adelina?" I heard Federico asked. Snapping out of my anger I instantly let go of Ezio's shirt and stepped back, holding out my hands in front of me as I looked at my hands in shock, and watching them shake. What had I done? I looked up at Ezio with wide, horrified eyes I stepped back. I had laid my hands on Ezio... I physically put my hands on the man I loved out of pure anger. What was wrong with me? What was I thinking? I had horrified myself as I looked back up at Ezio who only looked at me in concern. He reached out in comfort as he stepped forwards towards me but I only retracted as I tried to put space between us. I hurt Ezio. I felt ashamed of what I did and I didn't want to hurt him anymore "Adelina where are you?"

"Bella.." Ezio said softly as he looked at me worriedly. I blinked back tears. How could I do that? To Ezio? First it was Anja and now him. Maybe Aunt Greta was right, maybe she did have a reason to worry. Ezio was only concerned about me and I had snapped and I had no idea why.

"Stay back... Just stay back"

"Whats going on?" I heard Federico ask as he looked between the both of us, a concerned look om his face.

"I don't know, thats what im trying to figure out" Ezio stated, concern lacing his voice. I thought their would be some anger but their was none. What kind of person was I? I was a monster, that's what I was.

"I... I need space, I have to go.." I said as I rushed off, unable to look either boy in the eye, as I ignored their pleads for me to come back. I couldn't. Not after what I did and I felt ashamed. Ezio was innocent and I had done him harm. What was going on with me?

*Federico POV*

Both Ezio and I watched as Adelina took off as fast as she could, tears in her eyes, as both of us had tried to chase after her but we had lost her as she rounded one of the corners. I looked at Ezio who only looked stunned and confused and concerned.

"What happened?" I asked. Ezio only shook his head and shrugged.

"I went to look for Adelina and found her here. She got upset and threw me against the wall" Ezio said. I only looked at him completely stunned. Adelina had never, ever laid her hands on Ezio- he had been the only one who had been safe from her wrath, so what had happened to make her do that? She had clearly been upset about the whole incident as she had tears in her eyes. I needed to find her and quickly, she had gone through so much within the past couple of days with the loss of her father and her being pregnant didnt help at all. In fact it had only been adding more stress on her and that wasn't good for her and our baby. "You look in the Santa Maria Novella and Oltrarno districts. I'll check the San Giovanni and San Marco districts. We meet back here, if we can't find her we let Father and Greta know"

Nodding both Ezio and I took off in the opposite directions. I pushed my way through the sea of guests politely as I tried to make my way out the front door. I had every right to be concerned. My wife was upset, she had nearly been executed and I hardly doubted Francesco would stop trying to bring Adelina down, and an would not let her or our kid get hurt again. Her near execution had put things in prospective for me- just how dangerous this assassin life had been as well as how extremely dangerous and challenging her job was now as Grandmaster. Of course Madeleine told me of how tonight they would initiate Adelina into her new position and the German Elders Fritz, Gunther, and Karl had all wanted Father and I there to witness it. It hadn't been hard to see that the Elders from Germany had arrived, at least to an assassin anyway, as their uniforms had been identical as they showed conformity- representing one aspect of their lives professionally. It was smart to, especially if one were to hide. So many of the same identical robes and you could easily lose your target. As I went to leave I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked over to see Juliet had grabbed me, a concerned look on her face, as Vieri was next to her though his face hidden since he really hadnt been welcomed here. He gave me a sad look as I brushed it off as best as I could.

"Federico, what's wrong?" Juliet asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know" I admitted worriedly. "Adelina ran off. Apparently she put her hands on Ezio, I don't know hoe or why that happened, but I could tell she was upset over it and she took off"

"Hahahahaha" Vieri started as he bursted out laughing. Both Juliet and I cast him a glance- now really hadnt been the time to joke around about something like this. "That's haha thats to funny"

"Vieri, that's not good at all" Juliet started as I nodded. At least she got it "Adelina had never laid a hand on Ezio before, of she actually did that then something is very wrong."

"Oh..." Vieri said as he stopped laughing and quieted instantly.

"I'll help search for her. Federico, Vieri has something he wants to say to you" Juliet said before leaving. I turned to look at Vieri curiously, wondering what he could have to possibly say.

"I just wanted to apologize" Vieri started as he bowed his head in shame. I arched an eyebrow, what was he talking about? "For everything ive done to Adelina. For calling her a whore and a bitch, and for saying that she took both you and Ezio at the same time. Also for saying that she shouldn't pick up blades and trying to force myself on her. And attacking her." 

"You what?" I asked in shock. To be honest, hearing all he had did and said to her had taken me back. No wonder his face had always been cut up, bruised, and bloodied. In all honesty hearing what he said Adelina had been more then enough reason to do what she did. He insulted her and harassed her to no end. Adelina was an amazing woman and he treated her like shit. I couldnt help but feel upset at that.

"What you said and did to her was wrong, she's the one you should be apologizing too" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at him. Vieri seemed to shudder a bit at the idea but nodded.

"I will"

"Come, lets go find my wife" I said, sighing a bit as I took everything in. I had no words, I didn't know what to say to him at all.

*Adelina POV- midnight*

After I had ran off I had made my way to the rivers edge and sat down for a bit, needing to clear my mind as a gentle breeze had came from the river and cooled me off. I cried until I couldn't any more, my eyes red and a bit dry. I needed to stay away from Ezio before I laid my hands on him again by accident, before I had done something I was going to regret. I didn't trust myself at the moment. After I had relaxed it had been midnight and I had gone to Basilica di San Lorenzo and climbed up one of the towers. There I had been greeted by Giovanni and Federico, The Elders Gunther, Fritz, and Karl, as well as Milo and Madeleine. Even Juliet had been there though I hadn't understood why really. I pushed the thought out of my mind as Federico had given me a concerned look, telling me silently that we would need to talk later. Clearing my throat I had turned to face the Elders as I stood proudly in my robes, hood up, as the soft glow of the fire light up everyone's faces. Fritz smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes glimmering. I could see everyone had wanted this as I had seen proud looks all around. Sure this was a major achievement but it was at the murder of my father and not his natural passing. Would I end up the same? I nodded.

"I am"

"Adelina Auditore van den Sternberg" Gunther started as he cleared his throat and looked at me. Karl had twirled a iron brand in the fire as Gunther talked, the heat of the flame steady "we stand here today among high ranking assassins and elders to initiate and acknowledge you as the new Grandmaster of the German rite. You have demonstrated true belief in the creed, dedicated your entire life to our order, demonstrated leadership and have helped out whenever you could wherever you could, saving thousands of innocent lives. By far you have proven to be one of the greatest assassins our order has ever seen. So we are here today to see you ascend and take your rightful place as grandmaster, a position well earned. Do you accept this advancement?"

"I do" I said as I nodded, my voice unwavering as I momentarily slipped off my wedding ring. Fritz and Gunther smiled.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember" Fritz spoke up.

"Nothing is true." I answered. This time Karl spoke up.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember,"

" Everything is permitted." I replied as Karl lifted up the brand and walked towards me as I held out my hand. I could feel the heat from here as I eyed the orange metal. 

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins" Gunther finished.

"Do you so swear your loyalty and allegiance to the creed? To always uphold our tenants and ensure human kinds free will? To be our silent protector and our fearless leader? To give guidance needed"

"I swear"

"Congratulations, Grandmaster Adelina. It is an honor to serve you and with you" The Elders said simultaneously as the bowed their heads. Over to the side I could see Federico and Giovanni beam proudly. Just as they did the metal pressed into the skin of my finger as I felt the brand. I barely flinched before the iron was put up. This was it. I had the entire German Rite under my control and to be honest I was a bit terrified.


	58. Help

**SMUT AHEAD! READ AT OWN RISK**

*Ezio POV*

I laid in bed as I read the book Adelina gave me, my heart still aching knowing that she had gone through with the marriage. It didn't help that Adelina had been avoiding me ever since she laid her hands on me, as if she were worried it would happen again. What was I supposed to do now? I tried convincing her to run off with me but that hadn't worked so well. The woman I loved was now my brothers and it hurt so badly. Hearing a soft knock on the door I looked up to see Federico standing in the door way, an odd look on his face, as I sat up.

"What is it Federico?" I asked, trying to mask my pain. He didn't seem to notice as he stepped in and shut my door some, looking up at me. Odd.

"I need your help with something important little brother" Federico said, an edge to his voice, debating as if he were actually gonna say something "something I can only ask someone I truly trust"

"Of course, thats what brothers are for" I said as I looked at him oddly "what do you need?"

"I need help with Adelina" Federico said simply. My heart seemed to stop as I looked at him stunned. Was something wrong?

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked worriedly. Federico only nodded as he gave me a soft smile.

"She's fine, shes not in any danger" he reassured as he sat in the chair next to the chess board. All I could think about was when I had taken her in that chair. I gave him a puzzled look and he seemed to notice instantly "I need help with some.... Other things. Out of the times I've been with Adelina ive only noticed one time she was extremely passionate. Ive been trying to get her like that again but I keep running into trouble with keeping her satisfied like that"

"You mean to tell me that you, the man who taught me everything about women, can't keep his own wife satisfied?" I asked, partly shocked, partly joking as I cocked an eyebrow at him and set my book to the side. Federico only sighed as he shot me a look.

"Yes I'm having a bit of trouble, my last partner wasn't exactly like Adelina and you know she scares the men here, shes an intimidating woman. I dont know exactly what she likes in bed and its not like I can talk to her about it seeing she's usually busy. If I asked father about this then it would be very awkward" Federico pointed out.

"And what is it you want me to do exactly?" I asked curiously as my heart pounded in my chest wildly, hoping he would say what I wanted to hear him say next.

"I need someone I can trust and I need your help. You're the only person I know that can find out exactly what she'd like quickly and easily"

"You're asking me for help to find out what Adelina likes in bed?"

"Yes"

"Adelina strikes me as someone who wants to be dominated in the bed rather then take control. In my experience women who... Dominate their everyday lives want to submit in their private one" I started as I kept my eye on Federico who shifted a bit as I said that, not expecting that as I came up with a plan "the best way I can help you is show you, you do realize that I would have to do something with her to find out exactly right?"

"I do" Federico said as he nodded a bit, looking me in the eyes "and I really do need your help so I'll let you do this though it will still be weird for me to see. But only once"

"I'll help you, just let me know when" I said as I went to pick up my book, smirking to myself as Federico cleared his throat. Ultimately I would get to say I had my way with Adelina in front of him and show him just how he dissatisfied her. This would also be my chance to continue to woo Adelina and convince her to go with me. I wasn't giving up on her just yet or ever. With time she'd come around.

"Now actually" Federico blurted out. I looked up at him shocked but I had been very eager all the same and I was trying to control myself. "Nobody is home and they won't be for a while"

"Someone's eager" I teased as we both got up, walking to the door.

"More like disparate"

"I'm still shocked you'd ask me about this kind of thing. I didn't think you wanted to share her"

"Like I said I need help and someone I can trust" He said as we walked out of my room and towards theirs, the house quiet and empty. Oh this would be fun. I could feel myself getting excited as my heart raced in my chest before we made it to his room and stepped in. I shut the door as he called out for Adelina only for her to answer that she would be out in a minute. I stood by my brother before he moved and sat in one of his chairs- also remembering I had taken her in that one too. No surface of this room had been untouched by us. I bit my tongue just as she walked out, her hair out and for the first time ever her braids undone, her slightly see through and short nightgown highlighting her body and showing off her curves. She was gorgeous. As soon as Adelina saw me she stopped, eyes widening a bit as she looked confused.

"Federico, what is Ezio doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I asked him for help. I've noticed a couple of times that you haven't been as passionate you were a few weeks ago and I wanted to fix that. I asked if he could show me what I was doing wrong" Federico explained. I couldnt help but notice a blush overcome her face as she looked at him.

"You want to watch Ezio and I..." She started, trailing off. Federico only nodded as a blush of embarrassment came to his face.

"As awkward as this sounds and will be, yes I did. He's the only one I know who can help and please dont hide what you enjoy" Federico said as she looked at me. I held up my hands and shrugged.

"I was just as surprised about this as you are" I answered innocently. I could see the glare she had given me behind her shocked facade and just like me she wanted this badly. I was no stranger to that look I knew her want but Federico didn't. She sighed.

"If you think this will help then I'll do it. I'm assuming now since he's here" she said. Federico nodded. She only nodded and walked to the foot of the bed before sitting down and gesturing me over a bit eagerly but keeping it "surprised" for Federico. I walked over as I smirked before looking up at Federico who looked a bit nervous.

"Don't mind what I say brother, its only for her pleasure" I said. He only nodded just as I turned my attention back to Adelina who sat on the edge of the bed, her legs splayed out just a little bit. Biting my lip I leaned down and took her lips in mine, kissing her passionately. She kissed back instantly as something inside me stirred. Breaking the kiss momentarily I tore off my shirt and threw it aside as I grabbed her hips and lifted her up, briefly wrapping her legs around my waist as I lifted her up and climbed to the center of the bed, laying her down and hovering over her as she kept her legs wrapped around me. I could already feel my erection through my trousers just begging to get out.

Adelina moaned into the kiss as I ran my hand down her side, slipping just under her nightgown and tracing back up before grabbing her breast in my hand and squeezing. Adelina let out another low moan as I broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck hungrily, smirking against her soft skin as I swirled my tongue against her sweet spot. I could feel her squirm underneath me as she grabbed my biceps. I pinched her nipple between my fingers and rolled as I continued on her neck.

"Mmmmmm" she moaned out softly. I chuckled as I applied more pressure and bit down on her collar bone causing her to gasp.

"So touchy already? I haven't even started yet" I teased lowly before kissing up to her ear and biting her earlobe before whispering "sembra che riesca a mostrare a Federico chi sei bella, dev'essere il mio giorno fortunato" (looks like I get to show Federico just who you belong to bella, it must be my lucky day)

"Ezio" she said softly as I chuckled and sat up some as I looked over her before reaching down and toying with the strings that held her nightgown up. She looked up at me with those beautiful grayblue eyes as they were wide and pleading.

"Che cos'è Bella? Dimmi quello che vuoi" I purred as a shiver went through her. She bit her bottom lip as I yanked the front of her nightgown open, hearing it rip, as she gasped in pleasure again. (What is it Bella? tell me what you want)

"Don't be gentle..." She sighed out as she looked back up at me with lust in her eyes "don't hold back please.."

"Your wish is my command bella" I said as I eyed her naked body as she had laid out in front of me, tossing her now ruined nightgown to the side. I licked my lip as I did teasing Federico as I slowly ran my hands along her body "it looks like our precious Adelina likes it rough, it seems you were being too gentle brother"

I drug my fingers down between her thighs as I heard her gasp before I drug them roughly across her entrance, starting to feel how wet she was getting. I smirked as I rubbed my hand against her roughly as I watched her breathing pick up and her squirm a bit. Leaning forwards I took her nipple in my mouth and began to suck on it, twirling it between my tongue as she arched her back and gripped my shoulders tightly as her nails dug into my skin. I could feel her shudder underneath me as I bit down, looking back up at her to see her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" she moaned out a bit louder as she moved her hips to gain more friction. With my free hand I grabbed her hips and pinned it down.

"Uh uh uh, stai fermo bella, non muoverti di un centimetro o potrei semplicemente punirti" I said against her skin as I took her nipple between my teeth and pulled on it. (Uh uh uh, sit still bella, don't move an inch or I may just have to punish you)

"Uhhhh~"

I continued my assault on her breast until it had become swollen and I switched to the other side. Pressing my hand harder against her she cried out again, not bothering to hide them anymore, as she continued to get wetter as she nearly soaked my hand. Oh just feeling this had drove me insane as I could feel myself throb, begging to get out of these pants and burying myself deep inside her. I would drag this out no matter how much it killed me. Stopping what I was doing I reached up and grabbed her clit and began to roll it between my fingers. Instantly she jumped only to be met with me holding her down to the bed. Looking down at me I could see the pout on her lips.

"Nyahhh~" She cried out as I felt her grip on me tighten. I stopped sucking on her breast as I sat up some, eyeing her as she had been splayed out in front of me, the sheets beneath her wet, as her breathing ragged. Lust raced tough me as I rolled my fingers harder but keeping her pinned down.

"Ti ho detto di stare fermo, bella, se continui a muoverti potrei dover fermare questo" I warned playfully as I pressed down harder, watching her wither as one of her hands reached down for the one keeping her pinned "continua a muoverti e mi assicurerò che tu non venga" (told you to sit still bella, if you keep moving I may just have to stop this; keep moving and I'll make sure you won't cum)

"Eziooo~" she called out desperately, the need in her voice evident. I watched as she moved my hand slowly up her body and placed it around her neck. She never broke eye contact with me as I squeezed a bit and smirked "uhhhhh"

"oh bella, penso che mi hai appena letto nel pensiero" I purred. She only closed her eyes and moaned again. I stopped what I was doing causing her to whimper as I spread her legs wider and slipped a couple of fingers inside her. She let out another cry as I sighed in bliss before looking down at her soaked entrance. She held her hand to mine as she kept it on her neck and moaned again. I curled my fingers as I pumped them in and out of her, dragging my fingers against her walls slowly, making her antsy and needy as moans and gasps fell from her lips. "ecco, fammi sentire tutti quei bei gemiti" (oh bella, I think you just read my mind; that's it, let me hear all those beautiful moans)

"Verdammmttttt" she cried out as I could feel her walls tighten around me, brushing my fingers against her sensitive spot as I watched jump. Smirking I continued to hit that spot as I stretched my fingers and curled them, stretching her out so that I could fill her up "fuckkkkk.... Mein gott.." (Fuckkkkk; my god)

"I have never heard her cry out like that before" Federico said suddenly, his voice low and dark. I glanced up to see him sitting in the chair watching as his eyes drank all of Adelina in, his erection noticeable as he gripped the arms of his chair, trying his best to ignore it "nor have I ever seen her move like that"

"Because you're to gentle brother" I teased as I looked back at Adelina, squeezing her throat a bit making her gasp as I hit that spot again. Her body shook as I could tell she was getting close. I grinned "a girl like Adelina loves it rough, you saw how she pulled my hand to her throat, anything less then gentle brings no pleasure to her. You must admire her body, her form, appreciate the beauty in front of you but make sure no one else will try to touch her as well."

"Eziooo" she cried out. Just as she was about to cum I pulled my fingers out causing her to whimper. She looked up at me with clouded eyes, a pout evident but I only grinned as I slipped off my pants and tossed them to the side, my erection free. Through her clouded gaze I could see her shock at my size, pretending she'd never seen it before, as she blushed. Biting her lip I could see the want in her eyes and if she could she would pin me down and bury me in her instantly. Despite that she stayed still as I leaned over her some and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look me in the eyes as I drug my tip across her entrance roughly. She gasped loudly as I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling how wet she was against me, taking everything in me to hold off. "Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

"ora bella, cosa ti avevo detto sullo spostamento hmm" I asked, growling a bit as I slid up her again, her bucking her hips again "Mi stai davvero chiedendo di punirti, mi stai solo implorando" (now bella, what did I tell you about moving hmm; you're really asking for me to punish you, you're just begging for it)

"Please..." She breathed out "I just wanna feel something..."

"cosa vuoi provare?" I teased as I pressed down harder, slipping my tip in only a little bit as she moaned louder "vuoi sentire questo?" (what do you want to feel?do you want to feel this?)

"Fuck yes..." She cried out. I chuckled darkly as I looked at her in awe, enjoying the fact she was like this under me. I had barely been getting started and already she had melted in my hand in front of him.

"Cazzo, sembri così bollente che appassisce sotto di me mmmmmm" I groaned as I stopped and backed up some. Adelina looked at me pleadingly as I had done so. I only smirked as I quickly spun as around so that she had been above me, my hand quickly grabbing a fistfull of her hair and brought her down lower "non verrai per tutto il tempo che ti scopo fino a quando non dico il contrario. hai capito Bella?" (Fuck you looks so hot withering under me Mhmmm; you won't cum the entire time I fuck you raw until I say otherwise. do you understand Bella?)

"I do" she answered as she looked at me innocently. I chuckled. 

"Bene" I purred "ora fammi un favore e aggiusta quello che hai causato. Voglio vederti ingoiare Bella, non un ruscello fuori dalla tua bocca" (good; now do me a favor and fix what you caused. I want to see you swallow bella, not one little stream outside your mouth)

Instantly she licked down my shaft as she made eye contact with me, dragging her tongue along me slowly as I groaned and laid my head back but keeping my eye on her. She took her time before she drug her tongue across my slit, batting her eyes as she did.

"Cazzzoooo" I groaned in pleasure as my grip in her hair tightened. Just as those words had slipped from my mouth she had taken all of me in her, feeling her lips wrap around me as I hit the back of her throat hearing her gag. Her tongue instantly wrapped around me, swirling around the underside of my head "bellaaaaaa~ cazzo!"

Adelina only hummed in response as I bucked my hips up quickly, her tongue still swirling around my head as I squeezed my eyes shut, another moan escaping from my lips. I pushed her head down as she took more of me, sucking in her cheeks and bobbing her head and making sure to look me in the eyes as she did. Fuck her mouth was amazing. Just as I let out another moan I felt her hands slowly creep up my thighs as her fingers grazed my balls. That was new. I hissed a bit as she had began to massage them, taking me further in her mouth.

"Adelina~" I moaned out breathlessly, bucking my hips up at the sensation "merda... Adelinaaa." She only hummed in response and picked up her pace as I felt myself come undone, pushing her head down as far as it could go before cumming hard as I screamed her name. Looking down lustfully I watched as she pulled me out of her as she looked up at me and swallowed, licking her lips as she had done so. I growled eagerly as I flipped us back around which caught her by surprise. Throwing her legs over my shoulders I leaned in between her thighs and began to lap up her wetness, purposely making sure to lick her folds roughly, before returning to her thighs as she whimpered desperately, moving her hips as she did. I bit down on her inner thigh, making her moan out my name again. Music to my ears. "guarda questo, già così bagnato e ho appena fatto niente. Mmmmmmmmm, mi chiedo quanto sia buona la tua fica" (look at this, already so wet and I've barely done a thing. Mmmmmmmmm, I wonder how good your cunt tastes)

Without warning I slipped my tongue inside her and headed straight for her sweet spot as I did, instantly swirling my tongue as I hummed in pleasure. Instantly she bucked her hips up and arched her back, reaching for my hair as she tangled her hands in it. I flicked my eyes up to see pleasure written all over her face as I pushed further.

"FUCKKKKKKK~ EZIOOOOO" She screamed in pleasure, her voice breaking just a bit as she pushed my head further in, begging me for more. I smirk as I obliged, hearing Federico let out a low groan. Focusing on Adelina I slowly drug my tongue along her walls, humming, as I felt her squirm and grip me tightly, pushing my head further down to get more feeling. I could have done this all day "uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkk dont stopppp~ please dont stoppppp"

"Merda.." Federico groaned softly as I focused on Adelina, hearing her moans and my name drip from her lips like no tomorrow. I squeezed her thighs as I pushed on, feeling her legs begin to shake violently as she arched her back again. She was close, I could feel it. Taking my free hand I began to touch myself again as I imagined it being her, licking up her sweet juices as I ravaged her just like she loved it. She lifted her head up, face mixed with pleasure, as she looked down at me with lust filled eyes.

"Ezio please...." She begged desperately "please don't stop.... Fuckkkkk.... Please Ezio~ right there uhhhhhhhhh right there! " Humming again I pushed her edge, attacking that one spot as I felt her try to fight something off. I grinned. Her grip in my hair tightened as she squeezed her legs shut, her body shaking violently as she shot up, unable to hold back as she came, giving me more sweet juices to drink up "OH FUCK ME~ EZIOOOOOOOO" Adelina screamed in pleasure as she held me tighter. I only chuckled as I licked up everything I could before pulling back, her cunt now swollen as she laid down on the bed and rested gently. Looking up at me I could tell she was more then satisfied and I knew exactly what she wanted next.

"mio dio, è la cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato. Così dolce, bella, potrei mangiarti fuori tutto il giorno, fanculo hai un sapore così buono ..Assaggiarti dovrebbe essere un peccato" I moaned out in pleasure "ma non dovevi venire" (my god, that's the best thing I've ever tasted. So sweet, bella I could eat you out all day, fuck you taste so good.. Tasting you should be a sin;but you weren't supposed to cum.)

" I couldn't help it..." She moaned out helplessly "youre just so good with your tongue"

"non è una scusa bella" I warned playfully as I slapped her swollen clit. Adelina instantly jumped up at that, a strangled moan coming from her. Well, that was new. (that's not an excuse Bella)

"Ezio!" She cried out lustfully. Smirking I smacked her there again only this time dragging my fingers against her swollen lips.

"Devo punirti in qualche modo Bella, non hai ascoltato ~" I said darkly. I smacked her again as her face contorted in pleasure, throwing her head back as she moaned again and spread her legs wider clearly wanting more. She was enjoying this, oh this was going to be fun for later times, no way was I letting go now. After a while of slapping her there and only getting more moans and cried of pleasure I grabbed her hips suddenly and slammed myself inside of her, moaning as I felt her walls around me, Adelina crying out as she grabbed my shoulders tightly. (I have to punish you somehow Bella, you didn't listen~)

"EZIOOOO!" Adelina cried out in bliss, moaning as she looked up at me hungrily "oh gods.... You're so bigg~"

"Cazzo..." I groaned out as I closed my eyes and leaned my head forwards, feeling how she fit around me perfectly, enjoying her warmth. This was bliss. "Adelina.... Cazzo, ti senti così fottutamente bene," (Fuck you feel so fucking good)

"Fuck me..." Adelina moaned desperately. Without hesitation I began thrusting, pulling out slowly before slamming myself back in, my hips smacking hers as I picked up my pace. Adelina's mouth dropped instantly as she threw her head back and I took the chance to grab her throat again "uhhhhhhhh Ezio~"

"Dio, potrei scoparti tutto il giorno, non voglio smettere di fotterti" I moaned as I quickened my pace, my thrusts strong and hard, as I made sure to get her where she wanted it most. I leaned forwards and nipped her ear "guardati la mia piccola puttana, lasciandomi scopare davanti al tuo nuovo marito mmm ora posso mostrargli come ti rendo mia, come prendi tutto il mio cazzo e lo implori" (God I could fuck you all day, I don't want to stop fucking you; look at you my little whore, letting me fuck you in front of your new husband mmm now I get to show him just how I make you mine, how you take all of my cock and beg for it)

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Adelina loaned desperately "fu~uckkkkkkkkk"

"chi sei?" I asked, growling in her ear a bit, slowing my pace a bit as it caused her to whimper immediately "chi sei veramente Bella? rispondi correttamente e ti scoperò come no domani" (who's are you? whos are you really Bella? answer correctly and I'll fuck you like no tomorrow)

"Yours.." she cried out loudly. I grinned as I sat back up some and wrapped one leg around my waist before throwing the other over my shoulder. I instantly picked up the pace as I rolled my hips, watching as her breasts and the bed shake underneath me as she moaned out for me.

"Di chi stai prendendo il cazzo?" I asked again. (Whose cock are you taking?.)

"Y-yours" she said as she let out a half strangled moan, barely an old to get the words out. I bit my lip as I eyed her hungrily, just feeling her. I hummed in pleasure.

"Bene" I purred " You see Federico, you can be gentle with her.... Merda... but you have to be rough enough to keep her interested. Look at Adelina, she wants to...Cazzo... to submit to someone, she wants to be dominated like this. Dont be afraid to tease either"

" I had no idea" Federico breathed out " I had no idea this was what she wanted"

"Merda... Bella, im having a hard time concentrating while buried in you... Fuckkkkk" I grunted as I picked up my pace.

"Don't st~toppppp" Adelina cried out as she squeezed my shoulders tightly, arching her back as she pressed her body to mine, letting me go deeper and deeper in her.

"oh non smetterò bella, ti farò cantare il mio nome affinché tutti lo sentano" I growled as I quickly pulled her up and rolled over, my thrusts never stopping once as I laid on the bed and kept her on top of me, slapping her ass as a loud pop was heard, followed by another loud moan from her as she picked up her pace "cavalcami come se la tua vita dipendesse da questo" (oh I'm not going to stop bella, im going to make you sing my name for everyone to hear; ride me like your life depends on it)

"Ezioooooo" she moaned out as she laid her hands on my chest, rocking and grinding her hips against mine as she lifted herself up and slammed herself down on me hard. I closed my eyes as I laid my head back.

"Merdaaaaaa, bella" I moaned out, feeling as I stretched her out as she took all of me. How could one woman feel so fucking perfect? Feeling her, it was like she had been made for me. "Mmmmmmmm"

I watched as her breasts bounced, watched as she threw her head back, admiring the curve of her perfect neck as I ran my hand along her collar bone. She looked so perfect, so content as she did this, those moans falling after each other one by one.

"sei così bella come questa bella, così impigliata in preda alla passione" I moaned out as I sat up some, wrapping my arms around her waist to press her body tightly against mine as I felt it rub against my own, reaching up as I tangled my fingers in her hair. My lips grazed her neck as I tilted her head back more, feeling her hips grind against mine "Cazzo, ti senti così bene" (you look so beautiful like this bella, so entangled in the throes of passion; Fuck you feel so good)

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned out as I yanked on her hair a bit before she gasped. I only smirked against her skin as I quickly slapped her ass again, another slap echoing off the walls.

"Più veloce bella" I teased as I bucked my hips up just as she came back down. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. I chuckled lowly as I did it again, taking her breath away. (faster)

"Mein gott..." She said, finally catching her breath as I felt her walls tightening around me, letting me know she was very close to cumming. "Fuck me.... Ezio im so close..." She whimpered. I shuddered as she raked her nails down my back, adding to the pleasure.

"Oh I know bella" I said lustfully as I snapped my hips up again, hearing her voice hitch "ma non ti è permesso sborrare" (but you're not allowed to cum)

"Ezio" she whined. I only chuckled as I pulled out, hearing her whine in protest as I flipped us back over on her hands and knees, grabbing a fist ful of her hair as I slammed myself back inside her and fucked her hard, her body shaking as she cried out in bliss. Fuck that was music to my ear. I leaned in behind her, whispering in her ear once more.

"Verrò così profondamente dentro di te Bella tutto ciò che vorrai sono io mi lascerai entrare, vero?" I asked. She nodded feverishly as she turned her head to look up at me. (I'm going to cum so deep in you Bella all you'll want is me. you're going to let me com in you, arent you?)

"Yes~" she cried, nodding "bitte... Fuck yes uhhh..."

"Uhhhhhh Bella..." I moaned out as I rammed into her, feeling her body shake and go limp "Ti farò venire così forte che chiederai di più .." (I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be begging for more..)

"You fe~el soooooo g-goodddd" Adelina cried out as I pushed her head down, ass in the air, as she turned her head to the side to look up at me "moreeeee"

"sei mia piccola sporca puttana, sei tutta mia" i whispered low right for only her to hear, she nodded as she gasped, hitting that one spot deep in her. (you're mine you dirty little whore, you're all mine)

" I am" she cries out, knowing soon she would release. So did I as my thrusts got sloppier and more erratic. I grinned as I now also realized the situation. Oh she was a sly one I would give her that. She absolutely loved having someone else in here to watch as I fucked her raw, she wanted it, and I couldn't deny I liked that too.

"vieni per me bella ... cazzo ... voglio sentirti venire intorno al mio cazzo" I grunted as I admired her ass, watching it shake with every thrust. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I felt all of her, screaming into the pillows in pleasure "dove sto venendo in te hmm? posso venire dentro di te o devo venire dentro di te? in ogni caso, lo voglio su di te" (cum for me bella... fuck... I wanna feel you cum around my cock; where am I cumming in you hmm? am I allowed to cum in you or do i have to cum on you? either way, I want it on you)

"Fuck... In me bitte...." Adelina moaned out blissfully. I had been stunned she had said that out loud in front of Federico no less. I had been very aroused by that. She turned her head some to look at me, a glint in her eyes "make me your dirty little whore..." I groaned, fuckkkkkk. I knew what game she was playing and I knew exactly how to get her back for it. I looked up at Federico who looked shocked at what she just said but his hand was rubbing his thigh, trying to hold off. He was enjoying this.

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead brother, do as she asks" Federico said. I looked at him oddly, that wasnt right. Federico would have never let me so that, did he know something I didn't? I was to caught up in Adelina to even care or process why he said he didn't care.

"Va bene" I said, grinning. Oh how I got to do all of this in more right in front of him, he just released something he didn't realize. I quickened my pace, throbbing inside of her until I came hard, grabbing her hips and squeezing hard as I slowed my pace a bit, panting "cazzooooooooo... Adelina~ cazzo ti senti così bene"

"Please! Ezio please...." Adelina cried. I only pulled out as I tried to recover from my high, her whimper loud enough for the both of us to here how needy she had been.

"questa è la tua punizione bella, adesso siediti ferma come una brava ragazza e forse ti darò quello che vuoi" (this is your punishment bella, now sit still like a good girl and maybe I'll give you what you want)

"Ezio, isnt that a bit cruel" I heard Federico say. I huffed as I turned to look at him.

"You asked me for help remember, im only doing as you asked so stay quiet and pay attention. If you cant tell brother, she's enjoying this, isnt that right bella?"

"I am" Adelina answered breathlessly, nodding her head "Fuck I am..."

"See"

"Point taken" Federico said.

"Mio dio, look at this" I groaned out, getting hard once more as I looked at Adelina, ass in the air on all fours as her legs had been spread wide, her entrance dripping with her wetness and my cum as it ran down her thighs. I bit my lip as I admired it. Federico walked around and looked, his eyes going wide at the sight "have you ever seen something so beautiful before"

"I have never seen Adelina this before.... Its... Fuck it's beautiful"

"Their is nothing like a gorgeous woman dripping wet and covered in cum, ready for more" I purred as I scooted back some, beginning to touch myself as I looked at him "go ahead brother, have a taste. Let's see if you payed attention to what I was doing"

Hesitantly Federico leaned forwards and licked her entrance. I smirked as I knew she was still sensitive as she moaned and spread her legs wider. Sitting back I watched as Adelina panted and gripped the sheets underneath her, Federico taking to her eagerly as he lapped everything up, humming as he did.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Adelina moaned out as I watched her lean forwards and bury her face in the pillows, watching her body shake slightly. I could hear Federico hum in pleasure as he gripped her thighs tightly and as hot as this was I wanted back in her, my hand making its way towards my aching cock hoping to gain some sort of relief only to get none, another moan falling from Adelina's lips. Fuck it. I looked back over at Federico just as he pulled away though he hadn't been able to make her cum as she whimpered, his face covered as well.

"That's the best thing ive ever tasted" Federico praised as I moved him back some.

"Fratello mio, what happened? She was ready for you to give her release, were you not paying attention to anything I showed you. You gave to savor her, make her wither underneath you until she begs for more. Use your tongue, explore all of her, abuse those spots that make her twitch and shake. Watch and learn, pay attention this time" I said as I took his place, teasingly licking her entrance as Adelina cried out again. I smirked as I glanced back up at Federico, dragging my tongue against her swollen lips "You might want to take care of yourself brother otherwise you'll ruin those pants"

"Nyahhhhh~" Adelina cried out as I slipped my tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices in my lips. I hummed as I slowly drug my tongue against her, her instantly falling back into a pleasured state as she gripped the sheets underneath her tightly, her body reacting instantly. "Schieße..."

Looking up I had seen Federico had stripped of his clothes completely before making his way to the front of the bed where Adelina was, sitting in front of her as he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up before pulling her into a passionate kiss. My heart ached a little bit but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"You wouldnt mind doing me a little favor would you Adelina? You've got me a bit riled" Federico said against her lips, his voice low and hush.

"Of course not" She answered, a low moan escaping her. Federico only grinned as she pushed herself up as he slid in front of her before taking him in her mouth. Smirking a bit, I had seen why Adelina had been shocked at my size compared to him. She didn't gag as she began to bob her head, Federico's face contorting in pleasure as he closed his eyes, a low moan coming from him. I could here her groan of protest when I stopped what I was doing, licking my lips as I sat back up and grabbed her hips before ramming myself back inside her. I could hear her muffled scream as Federico let out another moan, ramming into her as hard and as fast as I could, not bothering to set a particular pace.

"Adelinaaaa" Federico moaned out, his breathing ragged as his hand snaked its way to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair "amore mio...la tua bocca fa miracoli..." (My love...your mouth works miracles)

"guardati, prendi due di noi contemporaneamente ... prendi due cazzi ... devo dire che mi eccita davvero. Cosa ne pensi Bella?" I moaned, my hands raking down her body, one sliding up and grabbing her breast as I slid the other down and began to circle her clit roughly. Adelina instantly moaned, humming in agreement, causing Federico to gasp. I smirked, trying to ease Adelina into a much needed and long release. (look at you, taking two of us at once... taking two cocks... I must say, that really turns me on. What do you think Bella?)

"Merdaaa~" Federico grunted as his grip tightened. I only pressed down harder on her clit as she squirmed even more, the room filled with nothing but skin slapping against skin and moans "mio dio..."

"sei stata una brava ragazza bella, penso sia ora che tu riceva una ricompensa" I purred as I rolled my hips, purposely grinding my hips against her. All the sudden Federico let out a loud pleasured moan, his hips bucking up, before pulling himself out of her mouth. Quickly I yanked her up, pressing her back to my chest as I delivered a few more strong thrusts before she came hard, spilling myself inside of her as my pace became slower, feeling both of our juices running down her thighs. (youve been such a good girl bella, I think it's time you got a reward)

"EZIOOOOOOOOO~ FUCKKKKKKKKKKK" Adelina shouted as her hands went to grab for me, her body shaking and limp in my arms.

"Adelinaaaaaa~" I moaned out as I rested my forehead on her shoulder, catching my breath as I held her in my arms, both our bodies covered in sweat as she rode out her orgasm, her walls convulsing around me "uhhhhhhh fuckkkk...."

"More... "Adelina breathed out as she turned to look at me some "I need more... Please..."

"Are you already wanting to go another round?" I asked playfully, a teasing gleam in my eye, as I wiped off the cum on her face. Adelina nodded feverishly as I chuckled, brushing the hair out of her face as I admired her features, so full of desire and want and something else...

"Bitte" She said simply. I smiled as I pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking at Federico who had laid back against the headboard, eyes closed, still recovering from his own release.

"You hear that brother she wants more. Oh she craves more of this, so much life and energy...."

"It is hard to keep up" Federico hummed out as he opened one of his eyes and peered over at us, his face flushed "and I have a lot to learn"

"That you do" I said as I looked back at Adelina, grabbing her thigh as I spun her around in my lap, not bothering to pull out, as I held her in my arms before grabbing her ass and squeezing, leaning in her ear to whisper "Oh, ho intenzione di reclamarti dopo questo amore, ti ho detto che eri mio, e avrei rimosso ogni tocco da te, compresi i miei fratelli. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di fermarmi stasera. Devo mostrargli come ti scopo" (Oh I am going to reclaim you after this love, I told you you were mine, and I would remove any mans touch from you including my brothers. Dont worry, I dont plan on stopping tonight. I have to show him how I fuck you)

"Verdammt..." Adelina gasped quietly. I chuckled.

"If we're going to continue then you're going to continue with both of us bella" I said, a mischievous smirk growing on my face as Adelina's eyes widened as I spread her out, looking back over at Federico "come join us brother, I think Adelina here likes taking more then one person at once"

"Gladly" Federico said as he crawled over and settled himself behind Adelina, positioning himself as he grabbed her hips while she sat between. I bit my lip as I looked up at her, a blush on her face as she held onto my chest as of her life depended on it.

"Dont worry bella, I'll take care of you"

"We'll" Federico corrected. I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"And you're still learning remember" I pointed out. He stayed quiet as Adelina looked me in the eyes.

"After this, both of you owe me.." She whispered. I chuckled as I kissed the side of her neck, my lips dragging along her skin hearing her gasp.

"What exactly do we owe you Bella?"

"Both of you... You both take turns eating me, and sharing me..." She breathed out as I felt her stir at the thought. I smirked. I knew she liked this only because of the amplified pleasure.

"Bella, Devo devastare la tua fica come se fosse l'ultima cosa al mondo, passerò ore ad esplorarti e assaggiarti finché non sarai più in grado di gestirlo e continuerò ancora. La mia lingua è alla tua mercé" I moaned out, making her gasp as I smirked "but dont worry, we'll both be here to do that" (I am going to ravage your cunt like it's the last thing in the world, I will spend hours exploring you and tasting you until you cant handle anymore and I will still go on. My tongue is at your mercy)

"Mmmmm" Adelina said with closed eyes. I grinned as I began to thrust in and out, her eyes widening as Federico did the same.

*Claudia POV*

I peered into the room wide eyed, unsure of how to handle what I had just seen. Adelina had been taking both of my brothers at the same time- though what caught my eye originally was Ezio and Adelina until I noticed Federico watching. Was this what they did all the time? I couldn't help but feel a bunch of different emotions as I had seen Ezio and Federico pamper her and make her feel good. I felt jealous- jealous that she had been getting to feel such pleasures that I could only imagine, jealous that she had not one but two men enjoying her and pleasing her. I felt confused seeing her with both my brothers, I felt curious as I wondered what that felt like but lost of all I had been wanting to feel something like that. I wanted to know what sex felt like, I wanted to experience the pleasure Adelina had been feeling.

Still, I had been scared at the sight of seeing my brothers like that. I quickly turned around and walked away, eyes wide. One thing was for sure, I couldn't say a word about this to anyone. I left home quickly, wanting to be as far away from that as possible, in the end they were still my brothers and I would have to see them and talk to them sooner rather then later, but now all I could see when thinking of them would be both of them pleasuring Adelina. How was I supposed to forget about or unsee any of that?


	59. The beginning of Tragedy

A/N- This does repeat events and dialogues from the game but I am adding and altering some of it just a bit to not only fit Adelina in but to also make sure it fits the storyline I have so far.  
*Ezio POV*

It was a beautiful day in Firenza- but not beautiful enough. Just five nights ago, after what I did to help Federico with Adelina, she had left for Roma. Thats what I heard her tell Federico and Father anyways as she apparently had a meeting with Cardinal Demetrio Bianchi de sella di Napoli. What business did she have with him? Was it about Cardinal Ludwig? Truth be told I had actually eavesdropped on what she said but ran off before anyone knew I was there. She should have been returning today unless her meeting had been extended. I really hoped not. I had a few things I wanted to say and apologize for. Now? Well now I was on the Ponte Vecchio bridge and I had been pissed and fed up with Vieri De'Pazzi's games. He insulted and harassed my family, especially Adelina, and when I woke up this morning to hear he and his friends had been slandering Adelina's name and dignity I had enough. It was bad enough that since her near execution everyone loyal to the De'Pazzi family had been hounding her and harassing her, a few people questioning Adelina's true motives, as Lorenzo had told us that a few people on the Signoria who were bought off and loyal to De'Pazzi had tried to convict her of something every chance they got. Apparently they deemed her a threat to Firenza's Republic and wished to see her gone so Firenze could flourish. I scoffed at that, glad that everyone here in the city had felt the opposite and loved Adelina. But waking up to here how Adelina lied about her bloodline and how she had been a farmgirl and tricked Federico into marrying her had crossed a line. Francesco started that rumor and now it spread. I would not stand for that. Not with her. Turning around I had seen a gathering crowd of not only my friends from within the city, but people who despised the De'Pazzi's as well but had their livelihoods ruined by them as well. I grinned seeing as I had so much support, even if it were for various reasons. I would put an end to this, to do something once and for all. I wouldnt stand for Adelina or my family being slandered. Smirking I threw my fist in the air as people cheered, slightly stunned how many people showed up.

"Insieme per la vittoria!" I shouted at the crowd as they shouted and through their fists up as well. (We stand together!)

"Insieme" they shouted back. (together)

"Silenzio, my friends, Silenzio" I said as I tried to quiet their cheers, knowing they had been amped up as much as I had. I could feel my heart racing and my blood pumping. I looked at each and every one of them. "Grazie. Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri De'Pazzi slanders my families name and forces his own miseries upon us. If we-" I started, pacing the front of my group when I heard that voice. I tensed up a bit and turned around to see Vieri De'Pazzi and his group come along the bridge.

"Enough of this nonsense, grulio" Vieri snapped angrily. I smirked as I turned around and opened my arms, this had just gotten interesting. (Idiot)

"Buona sere Vieri, we were just talking about you" I started as I walked towards the middle of the bridge "im surprised to see you here, I though the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work"

"Its your family that cries for guards when theirs trouble codardo" Vieri shot back. Oh he did not just say that. I could feel my anger just seeping under my skin. "Afraid to handle things yourself?" (Coward)

"Your sister seemed quite 'satisfied' with the handling I gave her earlier" I shot back. I dont know why I did, suddenly remembering that she had in fact been missing, but the rest of Firenza hadn't known that. Oops. To late now. Well, at least it helped push off the rumors of her being missing. Vieri's expression darkened as I said that. I knew that one would bite me in the ass with Adelina. Everyone around me seemed to laugh at that, of course they had, I had still- unfortunately- been the king of Casanova's here and no one came close to my reputation.

"Uccidilo" Vieri snapped as he pointed at one of his men. Merda. That escalated rather quickly. All the sudden Vieri threw something as it came hurtling towards me before something hard hit me across the face, blood pooling around the corner of my lip. That Bastardo threw a rock at me. Instantly the men around me had ran forwards and gone to attack. My eyes locked onto Vieri's as they widened a bit, showing terror. Oh he should have been. I made my way forwards into the fighting crowd, dodging a few punches and throwing men to the ground. Adelina's training had helped me a lot, helped me become better, faster, stronger. It was like nothing could stop me at all as it made things much easier but I also knew her style was not something to just use carelessly. Just as I had gotten close to Vieri a guy lunged for me only to have me grab him by the collar and punch him in the face repeatedly as he slowly fell towards the ground. (Kill him)

"Eh! Behind you" I heard Federico say. Shocked I had looked behind me to see my brother standing their, a slight smile on his face. I grinned a bit as I let the man go and he fell to the ground as I turned to greet my brother.

"Federico? What are you doing here?" I asked. Just as I did a man lunged for Federico only for Federico to step back and grab the man by his arm only to throw him to the side.

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned to fight" Federico teased. I only rolled my eyes at that.

"You already know I can" I shot back as another man grabbed at me. I only punched him in the face before throwing him down and looking back at Federico. "But I'm not trying to use Adelina's style at the moment, otherwise they'd all look as bad as Vieri's face right now." Federico chuckled at that.

"Very true. They wouldn't stand a chance if we used what Adelina taught us on them" Federico hummed before nodding his head towards the large fight "why don't we finish this hmm?"

"You read my mind" I grinned. Both of us rejoined the fight as shouts erupted all around us. In all honesty it felt good to fight next to my brother, both of us tearing into the oncoming men even though they knew they didn't stand a chance, fear and worry evident in their eyes. Just as their numbers grew smaller Vieri's eyes widened as he and the rest of his friends who didn't fight slowly went to turn and run in the opposite direction. 

"Fall back, fall back" Vieri shouted as he and his friends ran off as fast as they could. Vieri shoved a man out of the way as I went to stalk towards him. He was the one I needed to get but before I could go and get to him Federico stepped in front of me and stopped me. I looked up at him confused.

"Hold on" He said.

"What? We've almost won this" I pointed out as I looked back at a fleeing Vieri. Federico looked at me face closely, his brotherly instincts kicking in some.

"Your lip" Was all he said. Out of instinct I reached up and touched the corner of my mouth, wincing only a bitt as I felt blood on my fingers. I had almost forgotten about that.

"It's just a scratch," I replied casually only for him to give me a look.

"Let the doctor decide"

"It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours"

"Wasted it on women and wine, huh?" Federico asked teasingly. I only gave him a slight glare, little did he know I hadn't been with a woman since the first time I slept with Adelina back at their engagement party. Truth be told I used the last of my money to buy a dagger for Adelina, it was pricey but it was well worth it. 

"No, I bought a gift for someone special, I'd hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins then..." I said as I playfully handed out my hand, wanting to tease him back just a bit like he did to me "..or have you done the same?" Federico only laughed and shook his head at this but he never really answered my question as he gestured to the bodies that laid around me currently. he should have said no to that, even if I were joking.

"Search them. There's bound to be something in their pockets" Federico said. It shocked me a bit as he said that but in an odd way it had made sense. Where was the harm in taking back what they no doubt stole? Hadn't I seen Adelina do this once? I wasn't to sure but I went over to the bodies and began to search them, taking whatever Florins they had on them. "Va bene, that should be enough. We should get out of here before the guards arrive." As the sun sank the streets got darker and emptier as I began to follow Federico through the streets. I had been debating on asking but he may have been the only person to actually give me answers on what Adelina was actually doing. I bit my lip as I debated on it but I needed to know, not knowing what danger she was in was killing me. 

"Do you know when Adelina will be back?" I asked curiously as I jogged up behind him, meeting his pace with ease. Federico gave me a curious glance but I could tell he was worried- just not as much as I had been . Out of the corner of my eyes I had seen a large group of men ride in, tired, as they carried their weapons as some of them had walked in. They looked like they just wanted to pass out. Noticing the banner I had remembered it from a few months back, this had been the hunting party Francesco organized to hunt down the phoenix but looking among them I hadn't seen the legendary bird at all. I guess they had organized that party all for nothing then. 

"She unfortunately got caught up in Roma, apparently another Cardinal has died" Federico stared, as if he had been debating on telling me anything at all "Between you and I it looks to be a murder. It is why Cardinal Demetrio called on her for help"

"She helps solve murders?" I asked curiously, puzzled. Federico nodded.

"Something like that. You know how great a hunter she is, this is like that, except with people"

"What does Adelina really do?" I asked as he looked at me conflictedly. It was the same look I had seen Adelina give me before- one where they wanted to tell me and be honest with me but something was holding them back from doing so, was it father? "She travels constantly and she is always talking about a rite in hushed whispers to others"

"Adelina will be fine brother, isn't she always"

"Thats what we all thought until she was nearly executed for attempted murder"

"Have faith brother"

"What does she really do"

"Lets just say her work is really important Ezio, what she does saves thousands of innocent lives, lives like yours and mine, from people like Ludwig and Francesco."

"Oh" I said softly as I thought about what Federico said, now making sense as to why Francesco was trying to break Adelina down and ruin her reputation. Now I felt bad for when I had demanded things from her, maybe I should have been more understanding. But why wouldn't she tell me and why hadn't Federico said anything either. Sticking to the roofs we made our way to the Dottore and jumped down as we stood in front of the black clothed man in a ling bird mask. I couldn't lie, I found the masks a tad bit weird but a bit artistic as well. Federico was the first to approach the man, causing the doctor to look up.

"Ben Trovato doctor" Federico started as he looked at us, almost as if he wasn't surprised either of us were here. (Good to see you)

"Hmmm... Fratelli Auditore. Why am I not surprised?" The dottore asked. Looking at me he instantly reached out and grabbed my jaw before moving my head around and examining the cut "You've made quite a mess of yourself young man" (Auditore Brothers)

"It's nothing, really" I said as I pulled my head away and looked back at the dottore who seemed to huff a bit as Federico cast me a playful look, a grin forming on his face, as he put his hands together in a form of a prayer.

"You must help him, that pretty face is his only asset" Federico said, laughing as he did. I cast him a dirty glare as he said that, really? My pretty face being the only thing I had? Please, it wasn't my fault he couldn't keep his own wife satisfied. Obviously my pretty face hadn't been the only thing that had brought me to her, She liked my pretty face so much she had always came back for more. He thought this was all fun and games.

"Fottiti" I said as he only laughed at me, the doctor cleaning up my lip the best he could. I already knew it would scar but I wasn't to worried about it. (Go fuck yourself)

"There we are. Now get out of here" The doctor said, snapping a bit as he did. Rude.

"Grazie" I said as Federico and I left the doctor alone.

"This way," Federico said as he waved me on to follow him and I did "Quite a night"

"Indeed, I only wish they were all as much fun.. Oh wait, they are" I said as we both laughed. I was glad, their had been so much tension recently that I didn't think I could take anymore. Federico looked at me, tiredness written all over his face.

"We should head home Ezio, Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone." Anndddd there it was but he was right. Father would surely hear about this fight but maybe since Federico was with me it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes, and I can avoid a lecture"

"Up for a little race, then?" He asked mischievously as I smirked, him already knowing my answer. 

"To where?" 

"Uhh- Roof of that church" Federico said as he pointed up to the large church across from us. I grinned, this was going to be too easy. "On the count of three. Uno, due, tre." I laughed as I took off towards the church, running as fast as I could leaving Federico way behind me. Reaching the large white walls of the church I jumped up and grabbed the Iron beam above me before I pulled myself up on the ledge. I reached up and grabbed the small ledge the wall provided as I placed my feet against the stone, making sure I had some grip, before climbing all the way up with ease, pulling myself up onto the tiled roof and down towards the center of the roof. I cheered victoriously as a few moments later Federico's head popped up and he pulled himself up as well, before approaching me. "Come on, then. This way." I looked at Federico curiously as he walked off. What was he up to now?

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made his way to one of the towers next to the church as I began to follow.

"You'll see" was his only response, Curious I made my way to the tower and began to climb up, the stone biting into my skin but I ignored it as I made my way to the top of the tower, careful not to slip. Getting close to the roof Federico gave me his hand, which I gladly took as he helped pull me up, his hand still holding my arm tightly as he looked me in the eye. He truly looked happy "It is a good life we lead brother"

"The best" I sighed contently. Federico wasn't wrong, our life had been great, their wasn't much to complain about. There had been so much freedom and fun, who wouldn't want that? what could possibly go wrong? I let go of his arm as I turned to face the world below, the Duomo in view. I hardly recognized it as it had now been completely fixed up as if it were never blown up in the first place. The Duomo was like a symbol of hope to Firenze. After all it had been through and the delays in it's construction here it was standing fully completed and proudly "May it never change"

"And may it never change us" Federico said as he stood next to me, staring at our beautiful city below. Everything was perfect "Alright. Enough of that, we really should head home"

"You had me at sleep" I joked. Federico only gave me a soft smile before giving me a puzzled look. "What?"

"You aren't going to visit Cristina tonight?" He asked curiously as he pointed to her house down below. I gave him an odd look, why would he think that?

"And why would I go to her?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow. Federico looked completely baffled at my response as I spotted a new word hanging off his waist. When did he get a new sword?

"Well, since father made arrangements for her to be your suitor I thought you'd be ecstatic"

"When did he do that?" I asked, shouting a bit in annoyance. Father couldn't have been serious, could he? It was bad enough I was in love with my brothers wife, bad enough that he lined up suitors for me, but after telling him I had no longer had any interest in Cristina he had made her one of the brides I could choose from. It stung and I felt that same pang in my heart. What if I could convince Adelina to restart our lives, fake our deaths and run off somewhere to start a new life with just the two of us?

"He didn't tell you?" 

"No he didn't, and I really don't want Cristina"

"I know arranged marriages are hard" Federico said as he approached me and laid his hand on my shoulder, looking at me sincerely "Trust me, they are really hard. Believe it or not, Adelina didn't want to get married at all but we both had to do what was asked of us. We got lucky that we cared for each other, and we may not be in love yet but I know that we will love one another soon because we are working towards that love and giving it opportunity to grow, Sometimes you just have to try and make things work. Whoever you marry you may be able to come to love"

I only nodded. I knew Adelina didn't want to marry, she had told me, but he didn't know that. But for some reason I just had the feeling that Adelina could never fully love him romantically- as if the feelings of mutual agreement and dullness had been my own. It was like I knew for sure she would never fully be in love with him, that it would always be pretend, and how I knew this I wasn't sure. I just felt it deep within me, within my bones, it was like a burning, fiery ache that sustained me. I would never tell him that though, I could never hurt my brother. But what if I told him I had been in love with Adelina? Would things change then or would it make it worse? Just as I went to say something Federico spoke up.

"And I wanted to apologize and thank you" 

"What for?" I asked curiously. What had he been going on about now? Federico smiled softly.

"I know when you first met Adelina when she rode into Firenze that first day you wanted to try and woo her. I felt guilty because she was my intended and I didn't warn you ahead of time but I also wanted to thank you for not trying to woo her when you found out and actually giving me the chance to get to know her and marry her, and for your help the other night. I know you were excited" Federico said. I could only nod as I swallowed a bit, feeling a bit guilty as I did. Was this how Adelina felt every time she and I slept together? To know she slept with me and turned right back to Federico and looked him in the face every day, slept next to him every night, knowing that she had done something so intimate with someone else. I never meant to hurt my brother like this as I now understood the situation I put Adelina in but at the same time I didn't regret any of it at all. I should have just spoken up sooner, objected at the wedding maybe, something. This was just as much my fault. How could I live with this guilt? maybe I wouldn't have to. Maybe I could talk to someone and figure out what to do from there but who? Madeleine had left for Germany and Greta had been all for Federico and Adelina's marriage, plus she would surely tell Mother and Father, I couldn't talk to Claudia because she was to young to understand. Juliet maybe? I hadn't known her well but who else had I had left to turn to? If I spoke about this with my friends rumors would spread about how unfaithful Adelina had been. "Adelina said she'd be home sometime tomorrow, like I said, have faith"

"Where did you get that sword?" I asked curiously as I stopped Federico from walking off. He only smiled as he laid his handle on the hilt and looked up at me "They're really nice, I like them"

"Grazie, Adelina made them for me as an engagement gift" Federico said "And don't worry, you'll find love soon brother just give it time." And with that he disappeared. 

"But I'm already in love. I'm in love with your wife" I muttered to myself as I turned to look back out at the starry sky. This whole situation was fucked. Should I go home or talk to Juliet? Either way, with how late it was I was going to get a lecture anyways so I might as well go talk to Juliet. Sighing and standing up I walked over to the small wood platform off to the side of the roof. Stepping on it I let myself fall off, falling through the air. Ever since I had seen Adelina do this I had wanted to do it myself so I did it away from prying eyes. I admit, this had been fun. I had never felt so free before, so alive, until I had fell freely through the air. Not even a second later I hit the haystack below but before I got out I heard footsteps and through the hay I could see Vieri walking down the alleyway. Great. I stayed still as they approached.

"Keep looking, he couldn't have gotten far..." Vieri hissed as he stopped in front of where I was hiding. My heart raced as he stood there up until someone came by and shoved them, instantly followed by Vieri and his friends. Once he was away I slipped out and made my way to where I knew Juliet was staying, brushing off the hay that stuck to me. I kept myself hidden from all of Vieri's lackeys' wandering around, taking all the backways until I finally arrived at Palazzo Lupo. Taking a deep breath in I had knocked on the door. Not even a few seconds later I heard a groan as someone stumbled up and made their way to the door, only for a man to answer as his blue eyes bore into mine, him completely naked but I had been to upset to even care. They seemed to widen as he had seen me.

"Ezio, what are you doing here?" The man asked, shaking his head a bit.

"Can I talk to Juliet? I have no one else to talk to and I really need advice right now" I said. I hear rustling come from behind him as he stepped aside, Juliet coming out next to him as she wrapped a blanket around her as she looked at me.

"What happened to your face?" Juliet asked as she noticed my new scar. I only waved it off as I cleared my throat.

"I got into a little fight, I'll be fine"

"If you say so..." She started.

"Look, I know its late but I really need to talk to someone and unfortunately with this situation I can only talk to you" I said as I looked at her pleadingly. Her gaze instantly softened as she stepped out of the way to let me in, her face showing she had an Idea of what I wanted to talk about without me saying a word.

"What happened Ezio?" Juliet asked as she gave a glance to the man who instantly shut the door and walked upstairs to give us space. My heart ached as I felt tears line my eyes, not sure how to handle any of this. I was never good with feelings.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" I asked as I looked up at her "Why did I not do anything to keep the woman I love besides me?"


	60. The Gallows

*Ezio POV*

I groaned as I sat up, sunlight peeing through one of the windows and in my eyes, finding myself on a large couch as I opened my eyes. Where was I? Looking down I was fully clothed and seeing I was by myself I hadn't been with anyone. Memories of last night hit me hard as I remembered the fight last night with De'Pazzi, the talk with Federico, before coming here to Juliet's house to talk. Seeing how sunny it had been I knew I needed to leave rather quickly before Father sent out a search party for me again. Within an instant I shot up off the couch and bolted out the door, slamming it behind me as I did, before bolting down the crowded streets towards home. Oh I could only hope I wouldn't get a lecture and seeing I didn't come home last night I hope Federico hadn't said anything about me staying at Cristina's- which I didn't do but he didn't know that. Eventually I had made it to the front of our home and standing in the entrance way was father, hands behind his back as he had a stern expression on his face. He was waiting for me. I swallowed a bit as his eyes landed on me and I knew I couldn't slip past now. I had been caught. Facing up to what I did I walked up to him as he stared me down.

"Good morning father" I said, a slight timidness to it. 

"Come with me" Was all he said as he turned around and went to head back inside. I could feel it around him and I knew this wasn't going to be so good. The best I could do was try to play innocent.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. As soon as I said that father instantly turned around and gave me that look, raising his voice just loud enough to let me know he was upset.

"Do you think me blind and deaf son? I know all about your fight with Vieri De'Pazzi last night" He said as he walked towards me, only inches from my face as I bowed my head a bit "Your behavior is unacceptable, it... it.. it reminds me of myself when I was your age" Father finished as he placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed a bit. I looked up at him shocked, well, this took a rather interesting turn "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?"

"No, padre. Avete la mia parola" I said as I grinned a bit. Was he actually letting me off the hook this time? Had someone talked to him? I was just glad he didn't bring up Cristina either. Whatever this was I was thankful and I wouldn't mess it up. Father only smiled and nodded as he gestured for me to follow him. I did as he lead me into his office and walked over to his desk, grabbing a few papers out of them before handing them to me. As he did he gave me a serious look letting me know this was important. (No father, you have my word)

"I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de'Medici to review. I need them delivered to him"

"With haste, father"

"Return to me when it's done" He said. With a nod I left, taking the papers with me. Deciding to not want to get caught by Vieri's friends and wanting to get to Lorenzo's messenger faster I decided to take the roof as I quickly scaled the walls of my home and climb up on the roof. Unfortunately I wasn't like Adelina, I wasn't an honorary family member of the Medici, I couldn't just personally walk up to Lorenzo de'Medici and hand him these letters. I ran as quickly as I could, leaping from rooftop to rooftop looking for this man.

.....................................

"Ahh Ezio, Ben Trovato, How are you?" The messenger asked as I spotted him tucked up in a corner, hidden by the shade, as he looked around. As soon as he saw me he had smiled. 

"Come Sempre. I have a letter for Messer Lorenzo" I said as I handed the man the papers. He took them and tucked them into his shirt pocket. (Same as ever)

"I'll see that he receives it when he returns" The man said.

"Returns?"

"They've gone to Villa Careggi, I'm afraid, and not expected back for at least another day" He answered. Odd.

"I'll let my father know" I said as I nodded my head and headed back home. I had found it odd that Lorenzo had left Firenze. Nobody had ever not known when the Medici left, it was unusual for anyone to not know where they were. Taking the same way back home I made it back rather quickly, I didn't need to get in trouble again, and I really wanted to enjoy my day. I couldn't help but remember what Federico had said last night, Adelina was supposed to be coming back home today. I couldn't help but feel excited at that and maybe with enough convincing I could get her to talk about what exactly she had been doing in Roma. After all I did like adventure and she had seen a lot of it. Finally I made it back to the Palazzo and into the house, making my way to father's office when I heard a familiar deep mans voice- a voice I hadn't heard in a while. Who was here with father? I was curious.

"...You worry too much, Giovanni. Francesco De'Pazzi is in prison, the threat is ended" I heard. Well, that was interesting. Was that why Vieri was pissed off? I was just glad Francesco was getting what he deserved after all hes done.

"I should still ask for Adelina's opinion on this. She knew that he would strike back and she had been inside his mind. She can see through his lies and I would like her judgement. If she deems this as not being an actual threat, then I will relax" I heard father say. Knocking on the door I opened it slowly and stepped in as father looked up and smiled at me as another man turned to face me. He looked oddly familiar. Father stood up instantly and walked over towards me, the man standing up as well"Ahh, hello son. You remember my friend Uberto"

" Good morning, Gonfaloniere Alberti" I said, bowing a bit in respect as it finally hit me who he was. The last time I had heard of anything from him was when Adelina threatened him. What was he doing here now.

"To you as well young man" Uberto said as he returned my gesture happily.

"I trust you delivered the message?" Father asked as he looked back at me. I nodded.

"Si padre, but it seemed Lorenzo is out of town" I explained. An odd look crossed over his features as he shook his head. Deep down I could feel something was wrong.

"Hmmm.. I did not anticipate this" Father said. Uberto stepped forwards to reassure him.

"So what does it matter. You wait another day or two" Uberto said. I eyed him cautiously. Adelina would have never threatened Uberto if she didn't trust him.

"Then let us hope that Adelina returns soon. I never knew how much I depended on her guidance until now" Father said as he looked at me "listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. Ill need you again in a little while but for now see if you can't help them"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse us" Father said as he waved me off and walked back towards his seat.

"Good to see you Ezio" Uberto said as he gave me a nod. Returning the nod I walked out of the office, making my way to the front of the Palazzo. Instantly I had heard crying and looking over I had seen Claudia sitting on one of the benches as she held her face in her hands. Instantly I had rushed over to her, pissed off. Why the hell was Claudia crying? Instantly my brotherly instincts kicked in.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" I asked in concern as I sat down next to her, looking in concern. She looked up at me as she sniffled. "You shouldn't keep things from me"

"It's Duccio" Claudia said bitterly.

"What of him?"

"I think he's been unfaithful... Again"

"Who told you this?" I asked angrily as I looked at her in shock. How could he or anyone hurt my little sister like that. I would kill him. Or beat the shit out of him. Whichever I decided first.

"The other girls. And Adelina when I told her about viviana. I thought they were my friends but I guess Adelina was right, they were using me." Claudia cried. Oh that just pissed me off even more.

"Harpies! You're better off without them" I said as I waved my hand dismissively.

"I loved him" Claudia defended.

"No Claudia, you only thought you did" I said. I wasn't wrong. I was in her position once- when I thought I was in love with Cristina but that had only been an illusion. I wouldn't let my little sister go through the same fate I was and besides she could have done much better then Duccio.

"He should suffer for what he's done" Claudia said, a gleam in her eyes "Adelina broke his nose for this once but since she's not here..."

"He thought he could get away from it" I growled. Everyone knew not to cross Adelina but I guess Duccio was another Idiota added to that list. It was my turn to pay him back "wait here, I'll go have a word with him"

Getting up I stormed out of the Palazzo and began to search the streets of Firenze. Nobody, and I mean nobody, was going to hurt my baby sister that way and live to tell about it. He'd be lucky if I didnt rough him up to badly. I had encountered Claudia's friends before- Viviana being the chief among them as she even tried to flirt with me, but I wasn't having it. It was Viviana who made Claudia question her beauty, it was her who put Claudia down, it was her who introduced Claudia to the men coming in and out of the city, and it was her who got Claudia worried about virginity and sex and teased her for still being pure. Adelina may have challenged the head of the snake head on but she had scared the others- and even though they didn't tease Claudia as much they had learned to be much more careful about it. The last thing they wanted was Adelina or I arriving at their doorsteps. After at least an hour of searching I finally found the scrawny bastard, next to the Santa Maria Novella, as he had been holding a somewhat big woman in his arms lovingly. I gritted my teeth. I was going to bash his face in as I stalked over to him, people moving out of my way.

"Oh Duccio" The woman cried happily as she held out her hand and admired the ring on her finger "it's beautiful"

"Nothing but the best for you, amore mio" Duccio replied as they looked at each other, the woman beaming. (My love)

"But...what of Claudia? I thought you'd been promised to her?" Shoving him away playfully as he moved in for a kiss. He smirked.

"Father said I can do much better then an Auditore" Duccio answered before he closed the space between him and slapped her ass. Oh hell no. He did not just insult my sister and my family that way. I growled.

"Birbante" The girl exclaimed a bit before giggling slightly as she reached for him "come, lets us walk a bit" (naughty)

"Walk? I had something else in mind" Duccio said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, his chest against her back.

"Oh Duccio" the girl said as she had turned to face him, clearly aroused before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Watching this I felt sick to my stomach as he turned and dipped her.

"Ehi, Lurido porco" I snapped. Both of them instantly stood up startled as I approached, Duccio's eyes widening in terror. Good. (Dirty pig)

"Ezio, my friend" Duccio tried to play it off as he smiled and held his arms out, the girl standing behind him watching but slightly hiding. Before he could say anything else I punched him hard in the face, a loud smack being heard as his head snapped back and he grabbed his nose. The girl let out a startled cry as I narrowed my eyes on him. "Ma Che ti piglia!" (What the hell!)

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana" I snapped angrily as he looked up at me, getting in his face as I did. I pointed up at the girl who only looked shocked by what i just called her as Duccio stuttered and stumbled.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Duccio asked. Oh I really didn't have time for this or him playing dumb.

"I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said" I hissed.

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her virtù" Duccio said. That was it, my restraint broken as my eyes blazed as he stuck his finger in my face. I smacked it away.

"You broke her heart"

"And now im going to break your face" Duccio said as a sudden urge of confidence seared through him. I only smirked as he went to grab me but I only stepped aside quickly and grabbed his arm, yanking it behind his back, before slamming him into the wall. He groaned in agony as the girl who was with him left quickly like she hadn't wanted to be near him at all. Yanking him back I kneed him hard in the gut as he gasped out about how Claudia would have been lucky to have him and that Auditore's weren't tough and how he could have taught her things. Each time he earned another blow until he had been laying on the ground in a bloody and bruised mess. That was his fault for trying to take me on. Grabbing his shirt I punched him in the face again "That was from Adelina, she warned you the next time this happen she'd bash your face in" I punched him hard in the jaw again "That was for Adelina for trying to sleep with her, especially when she's now married" and I delivered a final punch to his gut again as I heard him wheeze. "And that was for breaking my sisters heart and insulting my family. You stay away from Claudia,

"I-I promise" Duccio cried out as I let him go. Huffing I made my way back home as I heard him scramble off the ground and take off. Satisfied, I rubbed my now bruised knuckles. Hopefully I wouldnt get in trouble for this but I doubted it. After all, I was defending Claudia's honor. One errand down, one to go. Before I could even get to walk into the house I had seen Petriccuo standing outside of the Palazzo, what was he doing outside. Instantly I walked over to him, looking around to see if Mother and Father was anywhere around. He shouldn't have been out here alone like this, especially in his condition.

"What are you doing out here Petruccio? You should be in bed" I said as I approached him. He only pointed up to a roof excitedly.

"I want those feathers" Petruccio exclaimed. Following his finger I had noticed a couple of feathers laying on top of the roof. I smiled softly and shook my head, even with his condition he had still been as stubborn as ever for something he loved so much. 

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret" Was his reply.

"If I get them for you, will you go back inside?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise" he said eagerly as he nodded his head. Nodding I turned around faced the building before I began to climb up, making sure I had a good grip on the wall and my feet were in place. Pulling myself up to the roof I had grabbed the first one before I spotted a couple more. Running over to get them I noticed that soon the sun would be setting but not quite yet. Looking down below I had yet to see Equinox or Adelina ride up. Where had she been? Federico assured me she'd be here tonight. Turning around I made my way back towards Petruccio, who was now thankfully back in the house.

"Here. As promised" I said as I knelt down in front of him as he sat on the small bench in the entrance way. Petruccio grinned happily as he took the feathers from me.

"Grazie brother" Petruccio said as he opened a large box and placed them inside.

"You still haven't told me why you want these," I pointed out.

"I will. In time" and with that he hot up and left. I chuckled a bit as I stood up and saw mother in the window out of the corner of my eye, fixing some of the flowers growing along our wall. Father did say I had an errand to do for her so I walked back outside and joined her.

"Buon giorno Ezio" mother saod as she turned to face me, as of she knew I was behind her.

"Buon giorno a voi Madre. Come state?" I asked. She smiled at me pleasantly (hello mother, how are you?)

"Sto bene, and you? Still recovering from last night?" Mother asked. I gave her a flustered look as I tried to play it off, avoiding her watchful gaze. (I'm great)

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I denied.

"Of course not" She started as she gestured for me to follow, not really to concerned in the matter as she began to walk off. I followed. "anyway, I have an errand to run and I'd like you to join me"

"Con piacere" I said instantly (with pleasure)

"Come, it's not far from here" she added as we stepped into the streets, someone shouting about something further down "I know about your fight with Vieri" andddd their it was. Just when I thought it would get let go it only resurfaced. Words truly spread fast here and they did not go away.

"What fight?" I asked, hoping she'd go no further.

"Per piacere, lets not play this game" Mother warned as I walked behind her

"He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue"

"Im sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco De'Pazzi is many things-none of them good. But even I never expected he'd be capable of murder" Now that caught my attention, who the hell did he murder? When? Why hadn't I heard of this?

"What will happen to him?"

"I imagine their will be a trial"

"Will Father speak at it?"

"He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence. Adelina as well" Now that worried me, Adelina now playing a part in this man's trial. I was glad she was getting her revenge but I still worried.

"Still, I wish their were another way"

"You've nothing to fear. Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass" Mother explained. Just as we had rounded a corner I had looked around to see this area had been vaguely familiar, had I been here before? Mother had walked up to a door of the bodega and knocked "Here we are" not to long after she had the door opened and a man appeared, his blond hair falling to his chin as a stubble lined his jaw and his blue eyes shined. Where had I seen him before?

"Hello Leonardo" Mother said as the man smiled.

"Madonna Maria" He said as he leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks.

"This is my son, Ezio" Mother said as she gestured to me. The man, Leonardo, turned to greet me as he gave me the same warm smile.

"Molto oronato" Leonardo said as he bowed (its a pleasure to meet you)

"L'onore é mio" (the honor is mine)

"Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back" Leonardo said as he disappeared into his home leaving mother and I alone. Just as he did mother turned to look at me as she gushed.

"He's very talented" She said happily.

"immagino" I said casually. (I guess)

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet"

"I have plenty of outlets" I replied casually, not thinking exactly it through as I had said something. Mother looked at me knowingly.

"I meant besides Vagina" She said. My eyes widened as I nearly choked. Honestly, I felt my face flush. Granted the only one I had was Adelina's but it was still so weird to hear. I wish they could have seen I was in love.

"Motherrrr" I groaned just as Leonardo walked out with a large crate in his hands.

"Back to your house then?" Leonardo said. Mother smiled and moved.

"Si, si" she started "Ezio, help Leonardo will you?" Without a word I just grabbed the other crate, grunting a bit as I did, the box heavy in my hands before we began to walk. Walking back I had listened in on their conversation, adding a bit myself, as I learned more of the man. He was a painter but... An inventor as well. Was this that same man Adelina had helped out from time to time? It had to have been otherwise he wouldnt have seemed to familiar. Once we made it back I set the crates down and said my goodbyes as I searched for father, hoping this would be the last errand of the day. I really wanted to see if Adelina had arrived, I couldn't wait any longer. Making my way towards Fathers office I knocked before stepping in to see him leaning over the desk. He looked up at me.

"Ezio, come in son"

"I need some packages delivered to associates of mine in the city" Father said as he slid me a piece of paper across his desk and towards me. "I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not to far from here"

"Va bene, I'll get it done"

"Come back here when you're finished. There are some things we need to discuss" Father added. I only nodded but I groaned internally, to be honest I just wanted to stop and do something else but Federico was right, I needed to prove I was more responsible. "And please, my son, stay out of trouble hmm."

.............

Finally. I had been done with my errands and I had been free at last. Now I could see if Adelina returned. I kept my eyes opened as so searched the streets below, staying to the roof, only to find her nowhere. Maybe she had been back at the Palazzo? My heart raced on the way back, it had been to long away from her, I just wanted to see her again. But how would I not know if she came in? She wasn't hard to miss- well at least to me anyways. The sun had nearly set and I rushed home as fast as I could but I had a bad feeling about this, I couldn't shake it. Finally reaching home I stepped inside but something felt different, it felt to still and to quiet. Where was every one?

"Father? Federico?" I called out. No answer. Just as I went to turn around something smacked me from behind and just as I turned around I had seen Anetta drop a smaller statute as she looked up at me, hands covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. Why was she attacking me? "Ahh"

"Ser Ezio, im so sorry, im so sorry" Anetta pleaded as she walked closer to me. I brushed it off, not caring to much about that.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They took your father and brothers to Palazzo della Signoria-to prison" Anetta explained. My eyes widened in shock, they what? Who? Why? Oh I began to worry this was not good at all.

"And my mother? My sister?" I asked concerned, now focused on them. If anyone had laid a hand on them or tried to tale them to the prison their would be hell to pay.

"Ezio..." I heard an all to familiar voice say. Claudia. Instantly my head snapped up and I sighed a bit in relief as I had seen both Claudia and Mother walk around the corner, both grief stricken and scared.

"Claudia" I said as I rushed over to them. Claudia instantly threw herself into my arms and gave me a hug. I bugged back instantly, thankful she was here "are you alright?"

"Yes, but mother..." Claudia started as her voice softened and drifted off. Pulling away Claudia pointed to mother who had just been sitting on the bench, her head turned as she held herself together but she was shaking. I could feel my blood boil now. I couldn't let this happen again, I had a duty to protect my family and I couldnt let this happen again. I just needed to get my father and brothers back.

"She's in shock. They...when she resisted..."

"It is not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them?" I asked Anetta as I looked over at her. She nodded rather quickly.

"Yes.." She started "yes, I can take them to my sisters"

"Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see to my father" I said as Claudia walked over and into Anetta's embrace. Anetta looked at me.

"Be careful Messer Ezio, the guards were looking for you as well" Anetta warned. Why were the guards looking for me? I didn't understand, what the hell had been going on? I didn't do anything wrong. I only nodded as I hugged mother and Claudia good bye, reassuring them I would return with Father and my brothers, before they followed Anetta out and I made way to the Palazzo. I remembered Anetta's warning as I kept to the shadowy parts and eventually climbed the building before turning to see the prison in my face as it stared back at me dauntingly. This was the second time that one of my own family had been here, falsely imprisoned for god knows what, and as intimidating as this building seemed I knew that we got one out of its grasp, what was three more. Jumping over the gap next to me and to the side of the tower I instantly began to scale up and look for an opening or at least some sort of window so I could find out where exactly Father and my brothers had been, maybe even sneak them out if possible. Being careful and sneaking past the oblivious guards below I made my way all the way up to the top of the tower, grabbing onto the iron bars of the circular window. Peering in I had seen Father, Petruccio, and Federico all inside. Father spotted me instantly as he came over to the bars.

"Ezio" He said in relief, the worry evident in his eyes.

"Father, what happened?" I asked as I held into the stone tightly, careful not to slip.

"Took a bit of a beating but im alright. What of your mother and sister?" Father asked.

"Safe now" I answered, looking down to see the ground below, everything looking so tiny.

"Anetta took them?" He asked.

"Yes..." I started before looking back up at him "wait... You knew this would happen?" Father shook his head a bit.

"Not the way it did- and not this soon. It doesn't matter now" He answered as he hung his head. I was so full of questions, confused even, and still nobody would say a thing. "Was Adelina with them?"

"No" I said as I gave Father an even more confused look, did they have her too "Adelina wasn't at the Palazzo. Is she in here with you?"

"She isnt" Father answered. Instantly I panicked, then where could she have been? "But that is a good thing then, she must still be in Roma. They can't reach her there. She was supposed to be brought in with us but they couldn't find her. Ezio, under no circumstance is any of the Guards or Francesco to get their hands on her do you understand me. If she returns, do not let her help us"

"Why?"

"Because they're looking for her, they want her, she has something they need and badly. You keep her safe Ezio, keep her hidden. Her safety and what she has is of the utmost importance"

"What do you mean? Explain"

"There is no time" Father said as he looked up at me seriously "listen closely: return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond it lies a chest. Take everything you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you but all of it is important. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I answered. Truly I didn't but I knew what he wanted me to do. Was this what he was trying to talk to me about earlier.

"Good. Among the contents is a letter- and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning."

"The Gonfaloniere, I remember. Now please, tell me what is happening, are the Pazzi behind this?" I asked curiously "there was a note for you at the pigeon coop, it says-" just then a very loud bang was heard as Father looked at me.

"Go Ezio, go now!" Father said as he walked off. I swallowed as I did what was asked of me, scaling back down the wall quickly to the rood of the Christ he had been on before leaping over the large gap between it and the next roof as I raced home as fast as I could. My mind swirled, trying to make sense of everything, as I focused on the tasks at hand: Keep Adelina safe when she got here and get the letters. That sounded easy enough. But what did Adelina have that the Guards and Francesco wanted? Was it evidence? Was it the reason they came after her in the first place and everyone else had been caught in the crossfire? Just how dangerous had her job been? And what were these documents father wanted me to deliver? More evidence?

Finally after making it home I rushed into Fathers office, careful to hit or walk into any of the now broken chairs and tables, a few of the paintings torn and busted as fathers desk had been open and clearly looked through as it had been messy, papers laying everywhere. Looking around I looked for this hidden door but I had seen nothing. What had he meant by use my gifts? Looking around the room a bit harder everything seemed to fade to gray as a golden rectangle appeared on the wall next to me before it faded and the room returned to normal. Well, that was interesting. Curiously I walked over to that spot and ran my hands along the walls, feeling a raise in it as well as a handle. There, in fact, was a door. Pulling it open the door gave way to a smaller room with a large red chest inside. Walking over to it I knelt down and unlocked it before lifting the lid, looking inside curiously. The first thing I grabbed was a white and red striped hooded robe, a small Cape off the shoulder, as it a silver symbol on the front- the exact same symbol that Adelina had on her. Even her robes and this one looked almost identical except this had been looser and made to flow as hers had been more form fitting as it highlighted her body. This was interesting. Underneath it had been a sword, a letter, and another odd object.

Quickly I pulled on the robes, the cool fabric fitting me with ease, as I pulled the hood all the way up. For some reason, this had excited me and I felt as of that missing part of me was complete. It just felt right. I put the sword on my hip before grabbing the letter and the leather braver only to see a blade attached to the underside- even this looked like the one Adelina had. After this father and I were going to talk about this, no more waiting around. Attaching the bracer to my wrist I tucked the documents into my pocket before I left. I needed to get these to Uberto quickly. Wearing these new robes I had felt as if I had been a completely different person, that I had now been invisible to the world as nobody had seen me. I liked that.

.............

The trip to Uberto's home was trickey, seeing as a couple of guards tried to kill me. I was just glad I could make it. I knocked on the door hurriedly, feeling a bit antsy as I readjusted the sword at my hip. What was taking him so long? I groaned a bit as I waited until finally the door opened and Uberto stepped out, a look of concern flashing over his face as his eyes landed on me.

"Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?" Uberto asked softly.

"It... I dont" I panted, still trying to catch my breath from the run.

"Wait child, take a breath, collect your thoughts" Uberto reassured as he opened the door some but not fully.

"My fathers and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring this " I said as I pulled the letters out and gave them to him. Uberto took them a bit quickly as he looked at them, eyes widening a bit. For some reason that put me a bit on edge and that same untrustworthy feeling had come over me but I brushed it aside, passing it off as worry and fear due to the situation.

"Ahhhh, I see now" Uberto said as he looked At the papers before looking up at me. Just as he did a black cloaked figure walked behind him, hesitating just a bit behind Uberto before walking off. I eyed the figure cautiously as I watched him fade from you "its a misunderstanding Ezio. I'll clear everything up"

"How?"

"The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy against your family and against the city. I'll present these papers at the hearing in the morning and they'll be released"

"Thank you Signore" I said as I felt relief wash through me. My father and brothers were going to be ok, I just needed to relax.

"Of course my child" Uberto said as he nodded his head a bit before he steeped out of the doorway a bit as if to let me in "do you need a place to stay? You're more then welcome here"

"No Grazie, I'll meet you at the piazza" I said, declining his information. There was one last place I would check for Adelina- Greta's Orphanage. If Adelina had been hiding from guards or any time she returned to Firenze she would go to her Aunt's. Besides, Greta would surely let me stay there, she had always told me I was welcome.

"Don't worry Ezio, everything is going to be fine. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to know where Adelina is would you?" I looked at him cautiously, remembering what my father said. Why exactly would Uberto ask for Adelina? That wasn't right"

"She's out of town, her and Greta went to Germany to lay her uncle to rest" I said, lying a bit to keep her hidden. Just like father asked. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her due to my stupidity "Why? does she have more evidence"

"Oh" He said, a bit disappointed "Adelina is the evidence, she's the only other person to stop the accusations against your family. She's more important then this paper in my hands but this will do. Good night Ezio"And with that Uberto shut the door. Taking a deep breath in I pulled the hood up over my face and took to the roofs, not wanting a repeat with the guards like I had on the way here.

.................

As soon as I had arrived at Greta's she had instantly taken me in and gave me the old room Adelina used to sleep in, reassuring me that My father and brothers would be fine and that Francesco would surely meet his demise, but she had been more focused on my well being. Greta had always cared for us, always offering us a place to sleep or eat whenever we hadn't wanted to go home or Father and mother had left town. I spent a lot of time roaming these halls when I was younger and I was surprised to see that it hadn't changed. Greta had one of the maids fetch me some hot water for a bath as she told me she'd have some food sent up. I could see the worry in her eyes as she left and it was comforting to know I still had one more person left in my corner. I sat in the bath for about an hour or so before getting out, deciding to talk to Greta to see if she knew where Adelina was since I had seen her nowhere at all. I had already checked our secret cave but she hadn't been their either. Now I was starting to worry- a lot more then usual. Just as I rounded the corner and made my way to Greta's office I heard muffled talking, both women. I could clearly hear Greta and... Madeleine? What was she doing here? I thought she had gone back to Germany. Pressing myself up against the wall I stayed as quiet as possible, listening intently, as I had been thankful the hall had been empty.

".....Ruthenberg already marched on Dusseldorf, apparently he took the opportunity to strike when the Elders came for Adelina."

"This is not good" Greta said worriedly as I heard her heels click against the floor, stopping briefly as I heard her dress swoosh "With Dusseldorf under Ruthenberg's control Ludwig would now have full access and control of the Rhine. All of Germany would be under his control"

"The Elders were right to send for Adelina, with the way things are going now.... Germany could collapse"

"That has never happened before"

"Their were hundreds of Gauls to fight the Romans then, now the only remaining Gauls are you, Adelina, and the thirty or so left in your old village. We need help. The English Duke has tripled his army size and Ruthenberg has already placed them precisely where we are weak, like our safehouses, the others are tied up to keep their lines back but they outnumber us"

"How long do the compounds have?"

"A week at the least"

"How many casualties?"

"Twenty of our own men, nearly four hundred of Klaus's army was wiped out completely within the first two days, the Civilian casualties are to high to count but it's devastating"

"And what of Ruthenberg's position?"

"Currently he's fortified himself in Schloss Jägerhof, at least a thousand men guard the palace. Guards patrol the walls as well as attack dogs, he has yet to leave. Milo was scouting the place to look for any hidden tunnels underneath to see if we could get in but my guess is Ruthenburg has blocked them off. Gunther and Karl are already working on trying to block his path but at the moment we don't know where he plans to head next"

"He could be headed to Köln, it is the next big city and close to Dusseldorf. If he has an army that big then he needs to feed people"

"As much as I hate to say this, especially given the current situation, we need Adelina. She's the only one who can get inside and take Ruthenberg down before anyone else notices, the rest of us can provide a distraction. Fritz is doing what he can to find out who of our brothers has betrayed us but this needs to end know. If he gets to Köln he won't stop pushing forwards"

"Then hold them back" Greta snapped, a bit agitated "He just declared war but his war won't last long. You do not give him the change to leave at all. Adelina is needed here, her husband is imprisoned and she is closing in on Ludwig, she can't just leave to head there with all this going on"

"She has to otherwise it may be the ruin of us all"

"She's not here, she's still in Roma. She and Cardinal Demetrio are working on a plan to remove Ludwig from his seat but he has the pope so wrapped around his finger... I don't know when she'll be back. Last I heard she was held up but she should be here soon, I wrote to her about the situation here but I am unsure if it will reach her in time. She needs to attend to her Husbands trial before she goes up there but Francesco's men have been ordered to kill her on sight if they spot her"

"The elders will not be happy about this"

"The elders can deal with it, they knew what they were doing when they gave her, her position, and they know all she does. This, unfortunately, comes first especially when it comes to Weisenbach. I'll go with you to Germany in her place until she can get up here herself."

"I'll let them know then"

"Stay safe" Greta said as I heard footsteps approach. Quickly I snuck off and back to my room, processing everything I had just heard. What the hell had Adelina been doing?

*Giovanni POV*

I sighed as I leaned up against the stone wall, sitting up against the wooden bench. I didn't understand how this could have happened but I could only hope that justice would prevail. Looking over I had seen Petruccio curled up into Federico's lap as he had fallen asleep. Poor petruccio, he had been so scared when the guards came and it infuriated me that they were bringing an innocent child into this. My mind wandered back to what Juliet told me hours before the guards came- about who Adelina was, what she really was. The Phoenix. The legendary firebird we had been searching for, the same bird that had been our code of arms. Ironic really, had that been a sign that Adelina was always meant to be part of our family. Of course this news came as a shock to me but she explained that Phoenix's had the ability to take a human form to hide if it felt hunted or threatened. Now that I knew who she really was, the urge to keep her protected from everyone grew. My daughter in law was a legendary being. Unfortunately, Juliet made me swear that I told not a soul because it would mean life and death to Adelina, that this was a secret one had to take to their graves and not share with anyone- even family. I would do just that. Francesco knew I had information on the phoenix, how he knew I was unsure, but I would find out.

"Do you think Adelina will be alright?" Federico asked, pulling me out of my thoughts as I looked over at him somberly, before giving him a soft smile.

"Of course she will my son, Adelina always has, you've seen the things she's been through and after all that she's still here" I answered "She's much stronger then she looks. Besides, Ezio will keep her safe as well"

"I know..." Federico sighed worriedly "But I can't help but worry. Ever since our wedding..."

"what's bothering you my son?"

"I told Adelina I wouldn't tell until we were together again but I feel like I need to now"

"Tell me what?"

"Adelina is with child, we've known since before the wedding. You're going to be a grandfather" Federico said, a soft smile on his face, as he looked up at me. The news hit me hard as I processed what my eldest son just told me. Federico and Adelina were having a baby. Now, all of Adelina's behaviors made much more sense and I now realized how dire this situation was- Adelina and her child could not get caught in this trial. I wouldn't allow it. All I could do was lets the news of me being a grandfather sink in.


	61. Too Late

*Ezio POV*

Greta had woken me up early, pulling me from my deep and troubled sleep. I groaned when I had first woken up but as soon as I did I instantly remembered what was to happen today, causing me to shoot up and get dressed, pulling on the same robe and sword I had on yesterday. Of course, when Greta had seen me in the robe she had given me an odd look but said nothing. The Orphanage had just been waking up as I had, the little kids running around and playing as the older one began their chores, some of the girls giving me flirty looks. I was not in the mood and it had taken me nearly an hour to find Greta again as she had been mending a few torn dresses for some of the smaller girls.

"How'd you sleep Ezio?" Greta asked, humming a bit as she glanced up at me, pulling a needle through the silk.

"I could hardly sleep" I admitted as I had felt a wave of drowsiness overtake me. I tried to calm myself and relax last night but my mind had been in overdrive as I tried to put the pieces together- Pieces I didn't have that lead to my families imprisonment, that lead to Adelina and a war and a murder. Something connected all these things together but I could not figure out what that one thing was.

"You have a lot on your mind, questions that are left unanswered, your heart torn by what you want and what you have to do. Its a burden not all of us can handle"

"Can you give me some answers then? As to what's really going on?" I asked. Greta chuckled lightly as she shook her head at me.

"Unfortunately I promised your father that I wouldn't say anything until he was ready to tell you. Considering how you're dressed he will be telling you very soon" Greta answered as she set down the dress "But there is something you should know about Adelina so you don't have to keep sneaking around"

"I-"

"I know you heard Madeleine and I last night. I was trained to hear the smallest things. You're very good at stealth but your anger gave you away. What you see Adelina doing... she's been doing this since she was seven years old. She helps people, it's her job to stop people like Francesco by whatever means possible, even death if necessary. Because of this it has earned her a target on her back. I can't tell you what this is but trust me when I say this, what Adelina does is for a good cause and soon you will find that out. She deals with a lot, most of her work spanning across two countries, do not be so harsh to her that she hasn't shared yet, it will come. Trust her, have faith in her. She will tell you when the time comes and soon you will understand why she couldn't say anything to you in the first place"

"Is she back yet?" I asked curiously. Greta only sighed and shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm beginning to think something happened which is a rarity in itself but with Adelina's condition and all she went through recently... I wouldn't blame her if she slowed her pace. Her not being here now is concerning"

"Do you think Francesco got to her?" I asked. I didn't want to believe it but I had to consider all possibilities. If he had her I swear I would skin him alive. Greta shook her head.

"I don't. If he did all of Firenze would know about it, he'd parade her around like a prize" Greta answered as she looked out the window, an odd look on her face "You should get going, the trial will happen very soon"

I only nodded before I left, practically running as fast as I could to get to the Piazza in time, I couldn't miss this- I wouldn't, and I couldn't wait to see the look on Francesco's face when he was once again proven wrong and dealt the justice he was finally fitting of him. My heart raced as I made my way through the streets, not listening to the shouts of the men and women I accidently stumbled into as they told me to pay attention. All of this had been a mess and a simple misunderstanding, but as I got closer to the Piazza I had heard a bunch of angry shouts and jeering, but who were they for? For believing my family betrayed Firenza or for the fact this was another false accusation. Honestly it was so hard to tell what it was but the massive crown I saw gathered around the gallows had made me stop in my track and my eyes widen. There had been so many people here. In the center of the platform were three nooses, each around Father, Federico, and Petruccio's neck. No, how cruel were they? Petruccio was only a child, he was innocent, he didn't do anything wrong so why was he up there? I pushed my way forwards through the crowd, my eyes glued to the platform as I saw two men on it. Uberto and that black cloaked figure from last night. Uberto made his way to the front of the platform as he stood before the crowd to address them.

"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" Uberto asked as he turned to face Father. My stomach twisted in knots as I stared in disbelief.

"Yes, the documents that were delivered to you last night" Father snapped angrily as Uberto "And Adelina as my witness"

"Im afraid I know nothing of these documents" Uberto said, shaking his head as he faced the crowd. Anger surged through me as I heard him say those words. Lying Bastardo! I kept squeezing myself through the crowd trying to get to the platform "And I see no Adelina here today to prove this, it seems she's disappeared. How do we not know Adelina is lying for you, she's your daughter in law after all, apart of the same family trying to bring this beautiful city down"

*Adelina POV*

I was glad I was finally back in Firenze. Though my mission in Roma was far from done I had promised Federico I wouldn't be gone long. Riding in, something felt off, their was a hostilness in the air, something sinister looking around. Equinox whined as I rode through the city as I kept my hood up, trying to cover up some of the blood on my face. Not my own but I wasn't bound to just walk around like this with it on my face, people would get the wrong idea. Passing by the Palazzo della signoria I heard a bunch of shouting, angry shouting. Curiously I stopped Equinox and dismounted. Playing it safe I scaled the side of the building and pulled myself up onto one of the roofs before I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening in horror at the sight in front of me. There stood Giovanni, Petruccio, and Federico on the platform- each with a noose around their neck. My gut twisted as I had spotted Uberto and.... Roderigo Borgia up on the platform. Oh, this was not good at all and to see those two together had no doubt confirmed the situation was bad. I needed to do something and quickly as I began to reach for my daggers. I could feel my heart race in my chest.

"-And I see no Adelina here today to prove this, it seems she's disappeared. How do we not know Adelina is lying for you, she's your daughter in law after all, apart of the same family trying to bring this beautiful city down" Uberto said. I scoffed, I should have known he would try something, I just knew he was a traitor but Giovanni believed him to be a friend. Nobody close could be trusted anymore. Oh the more this man talked the more I wanted to beat the shit out of him. He had been a coward, making his move while I was away. I grabbed the handle on one of my daggers but when I went to try and pull in out it got caught on the sheath. Great.

"He's Lying" I heard a familiar voice shout, barely audible due to the shouting crowd. Ezio. Looking down I had seen a white and red robed figure moving towards the stage- that was Giovanni's robes, what was Ezio doing with them? Did Giovanni tell him? I pushed the questions aside, now was not the time as my husband and family in law were about to be hung. I panicked as I had seen Ezio go through the crowd, he was going to get caught, and seeing how massive the guards were he wouldn't stand a chance. He was about to draw attention to himself.

"I should have listened to Adelina when she said you were a traitor. She was right about you" Giovanni snarled as Federico tried to move towards Uberto, only for the rope to stop him in his place. Yanking again on the dagger it finally gave and slipped out as I grabbed five more.

"You will not talk about my wife that way" Federico snapped as his eyes burned with a fire "She is not a liar. When she finds out about this you will regret it"

"As soon as Adelina steps into Firenze she will be executed on sight for her help in this conspiracy and for trying to cover up for you" Uberto said as he grinned. I watched as Federico's eyes widen at that. If that had been the case, Uberto's men had been doing a shitty job as I had entered the city with no problem at all. Just as I thought that I had felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. Instinctively I slammed my head back as I heard a loud groan and a crunch. The grip around me loosened as I brought my elbow back and slammed it into the man's gut, Turning quickly I gripped my blade tightly before thrusting it into the man's gut. His eyes widened as his body slumped down, I pulled my dagger out as he hit the roof with a thud before slowly rolling off the edge. I turned my attention back to the execution in front of me "In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death"

"YOU are the traitor, Uberto- and one of them! You may take our lives this day but we will have yours in return! I swear! We wil-" Giovanni shouted angrily. Everything seemed to slow down as the executioner pulled the lever and the floors dropped from underneath them. Without any hesitation I threw my daggers as hard as I could just as someone tackled me from the side, shifting the direction of blades. My eyes widened in horror as I hit the roof hard, the tiles slamming into my shoulder. My knives missed the ropes as they lodged themselves into the stone building behind them. Tears prickled my eyes as I had seen Giovanni, little Petruccio, and my husband hanging by the neck, their bodies swaying slightly. No I thought in horror no no no no no. I had missed the rope, it was to late, I was to late... Anger consumed me as I let out an angry scream. The man on top of me tried to pin me down but all I did was bring my hand up to his throat and activate my hidden blade. Blood spilled on me as I slashed his throat before standing up and throwing him off me, walking to the edge of the roof.

"Father!" Ezio cried out in pain as he began to shove people aside, his voice tearing me apart on the inside. Panic and worry shot through me as I had seen Roderigo lean close to Uberto and whisper something in his ear. I couldn't loose Ezio too. I wouldn't. Uberto instantly pointed to Ezio as I watched the Guards start to move.

"There! Grab the boy! He's one of them" Uberto shouted as two of the Guards came up behind Ezio and grabbed him by his arms, holding him back.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Ezio screamed in rage, pain evident on his voice, shoving the two men off of him and drawing his sword, Things were going to get very messy real quick. Just as Uberto shouted for someone to arrest Ezio I threw two of my daggers, watching as they hit the two men in the back as they crumpled down to the ground with ease. People screamed and ran off as larger templar guards began to surround Ezio as I watched his face drop a bit, realizing he was outnumbered. Just as he did I noticed Roderigo rush off but he was none of my concern at the moment, Ezio was. Leaping off the roof I jumped to the ground, rolling as soon as I hit the stone, letting the shock go through me as I popped up and instantly threw the remaining daggers at the large armored guards. Just like that they had also fallen to the ground with ease. Peering up through the top of my hood I could see Uberto shake with fear as he took off, shouting for more guards, his eyes meeting mine as I started at him angrily- he no doubt feeling my wrath. I let out a sharp whistle as I collected as many of my daggers as I could, grabbing Ezio's wrist as Equinox ran up to us. I seemed to pull Ezio out of his stunned and shocked look as he looked me in the eye.

"We need to go now" I hissed as I mounted Equinox, pulling Ezio up and settling him behind me. I kicked Equinox into a gallop and instantly he took off. Holding onto the reins with one hand I gabbed my sword with the other, swinging it at every guard who had been reaching for us.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked as he held onto me tightly, people shouting as they jumped out of the way, trying not got trampled by us.

"Keeping us safe" I snapped. What the hell happened when I was gone for this to happen? This couldn't have had anything to do Francesco, could it? I really hoped it wasn't, I had insisted Giovanni wait. I had a feeling Uberto talked him into it. Oh I would hunt that asshole down and I would make him suffer for what he did to them. and petruccio... he was innocent, he shouldn't have died. It wasn't fair.

"By killing the guards"

"I don't want to be killing guards but they're currently trying to kill us. I'm doing what I have too to survive now are you going to help me or not" I growled. Ezio didn't protest as he pulled out his sword and began to cut away at the men who had been reaching for us. Equinox as he whined and rounded the corner, jumping over the smaller wagons in our way. The wind raced past us as he lead us to the outer skirts of the city, most of the guards far behind us. Sheathing my sword I dismounted, as did Ezio, as I walked up to Equinox and patted his neck, giving him a gentle kiss on the snout "Go out to the river, I'll meet you there shortly. I don't want you getting hurt"

Equinox only whined in protest but with a quick slap to his rear he began to run out towards the gate and out of the city walls. I knew Equinox would stay there, he'd most likely find a shady tree to rest underneath as he did. Relieved I took a deep breath in and slowed my pulse but I couldn't ignore the hurt and sadness I felt tare through me. Giovanni and his kids had been hung on false accusations, one not meant for him, and it seemed as if the City had turned on him as well. an Innocent child died. The man I was married to was gone. I had a feeling Ezio was supposed to be with them but they hadn't found him. It was cruel really, to murder all the men in one family so they couldn't hold power and so their line could die out. What hurt most though was that I had been to slow to stop it, that I had missed the rope that would have set them free. Their blood was on my hands, this was just another failed mission, my own failure. I had lost not one family member but three, three I absolutely loved and even adored in my own ways. I felt sick to my stomach. Keeping my composure I grabbed Ezio's arm as I started to pull him back towards the city, I needed to find Maria and Claudia and I hoped to the gods that they were safe.

"why are we going back to the city if we just left?" Ezio asked as I kept my eyes open, making sure his hood had been pulled down as well.

"Because I needed to make them think we left so they wouldn't search the city. Besides, we have to get your mother and Claudia. Where are they?" I asked as I looked at Ezio. I could see the pain in his eyes and it shattered me, I absolutely hated to see him like this and all I wanted to do was ease his pain the best I could.

"They're with Anetta and her sister but I don't know where" Ezio answered. 

"Then we find Anetta. Listen very carefully and do exactly as I say, if you slip up they will find us" I started as I grabbed his sword and wiped the blood off of it. The great thing about black robes was you couldn't see the blood on them. Putting it back I did the same with mine, the blades gleaming in the sunlight "The guards are still in a frenzy, they will be looking for us, and no doubt Uberto will set up patrols. Avoid the guards at all cost, don't bring any attention to yourself. Stay calm, follow my every move, and do not remove this hood. As soon as you do they will spot you." Ezio only nodded as I turned on my heel and began to walk back into the city with him close behind me

...............................

"Ser Ezio, thank god. I've been looking everywhere for you" Anetta said as she approached us, relief washing over her. I bit back a scoff, their was nothing like trying to hide in plain sight after being almost executed and someone walking up to you and saying your name. I knew it wasn't her fault, I had just been agitated and grieving. All I could think about was the fact that I wasn't here to stop this, about all the times I had gone behind his back and been unfaithful. Federico was a good man, he didn't deserve to die, and to know that I hadn't been honest with him... it ate at me. Was this one of the consequences of ignoring what Anubis and Mother told me? Forcing myself into duty when I should have been with Ezio? Did me making the wrong decision get Giovanni and them killed? Each thought sent another stab to my heart and I could barely muster a word, I didn't know what to say, but I had been in shock as well.

"I... I couldn't stop them Annetta, I tried, I swear But there were so many guards..."Ezio said as his voice cracked. TO hear the pain in his voice... Oh that hurt me even more. I couldn't imagine what kind of toll this was taking on him but to see and hear how it broke him. I felt like part of me died at that. Annetta hadn't seen me leaning on the wall next to Ezio and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Please, come with me. We need to get you off the streets" Annetta said as she looked around, no guards currently in sight.

"What of my mother and sister?"

"They're safe. I'll bring you to them"

"No, it's to dangerous of us to travel together. Tell me where to go and i'll meet you there" Ezio said. It was smart and true. Annetta would stick out next to Ezio and people would recognize him but at least I would be there to make sure he wasn't caught just like I did on the way here.

"My sisters house, just north of the Duomo" 

"I'm on my way" Ezio said as I realized where we were going. Paola's brothel. Well, wasn't this a surprise. I probably should have known. I knew Paola had a sister but she had never said a name or gave a description but looking at annetta now I could see the resemblance. I internally thanked Anubis that they had been safe within an assassin sanctuary, even if it were a brothel. Grabbing Ezio's hand I began to pull him through the alleyways that rarely had people, making sure he stayed close to me so that we hadn't gotten separated. Part of me also wanted comfort- some sort of human connection as I dealt with this loss. Even when my father passed Ezio had been there to hold me and reassure me everything was alright and I needed that right now as well. I just needed someone to hold me and hug me, just as I would do the same for him. I don't know why but I squeezed his hand reassuringly, not sure if it was meant for my own reassurance or his. Eventually we reached Paola's brothel and I prepared myself for the usual glares I had gotten from the girls as I pulled my hood down, Ezio doing the same. As soon as my feet hit the door I felt the icy glares as the smell of wine, perfume, and sex lingered in the air as some of the girls lingered around on the stair case and a few of the couches. The door shut with a heavy thud as I noticed their attention shifted to Ezio as they cast him flirty looks and kisses, some knowing him and others completely unaware of who he was but clearly wanting to get to know him as they eyed him hungrily. I should have expected this with Ezio in tow, their hadn't been a brothel he hadn't visited and a woman he hadn't slept with, so why had I felt this twinge of jealousy in my heart? He had other women to occupy his time aside from me.

"I think we have the wrong building..." Ezio started as he looked around, Annetta joining next to us as he did. Annetta only smiled and nodded her head before she walked off.

"No, No this is it" She said before slipping off. Just as she had I noticed Paola sitting on a couch behind one of the screens. As soon as her eyes landed on me she smiled and got up, walking over to us as she beamed, her red dress had head scarf still highlighting natural beauty as the pearls hung around her head.

"Adelina, its so good to see you again mia cara, I'm so glad to see you in one piece" Paola said as she pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheeks, in which I returned the hug "I've missed you"

"I told you, you have no reason to worry with me" I said. She only nodded before she looked over at Ezio and smiled, looking him up and down. What I found odd though was the fact he hadn't done the same, his eyes glued to her eyes. Normally he'd look courtesans' up and down all the time plus Paola was a beautiful woman.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio. Annetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why" Paola said. I bit back my shock in that comment, had Ezio and Annetta done something? I pushed the thought to the side, why did it matter? He was a Casanova and I was now widowed. I chose to cut those feelings off and it wasn't like they were returned. Besides, much more important things were at stake then some jealousy streak and who he had and hadn't been with.

"I appreciate the kind words Madonna.." Ezio said, cheering up a bit. I ignored the throb in my heart as I could see Ezio glance at me, still shocked I had hugged the brothel owner.

"Ti prego, call me Paola" She said "And Adelina, Liliana is in the gardens, she wishes to speak with you about some... personal matters"

"Thank you for offering your home to my family Paola"

"It was the least I could do. You must be tired perhaps you'd li-"

"No, Grazie, I cant stay" Ezio said. Both Paola and I looked at him in shock. Ezio, refusing to stay at the brothel? That was unheard of. Wanting to stray from this conversation I left and walked towards the Gardens. Truth be told I really didn't want to hear that conversation at all. Some of the girls stepped out of my way as I passed by, whispering among themselves as I did, keeping their eyes on my knives and sword as if I might pull one out and use them. Some people were just jealous of the stupidest things. I had no idea why they would be jealous of me, I was just a girl trying to fit into a world dominated by men. The garden was in full bloom as the green vines contrasted against the black iron they grew on, a few girls sitting in the corner talking with one another as Liliana sat off to the side. She sat on a bench, her fiery red hair pulled up into those familiar two buns, her silky pink dress falling off her shoulders and flowing around her legs. She had been a beautiful girl, it was horrible to know her parents left her here as a child. Sometimes, I had forgotten she was older then me. Looking up as I approached Liliana grinned as, her blue eyes widening as she saw me.

"Adelina, I thought you were in Roma" Liliana said, a little chirp to her voice.

"I was in Roma, my trip was a bit longer then expected. Paola said you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked. She nodded as she bit her lip, looking up at me.

"Do you remember when you asked if you could buy my freedom but I told you no?" She asked, I looked at her strangely. Of course I had, I had stumbled upon Liliana when a man had been forcing himself on her. She may have been a Courtesan but rape was still rape when a woman said no. She had been merciful enough to let the bastard live but I did make sure he couldn't have any more kids. Feeling bad, I wanted to make sure she didn't have to deal with this life anymore but she had told me the opposite. I nodded "Well...That same man has returned but with friends... scary friends. I fear for my life Adelina, if I go to another brothel they'll only find me again. I want to start a new life, away from all of this. I want a proper life"

"And where will you go?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but somewhere far from Italia"

"And you've spoken to Paola about this?"

"I have, and she thinks it would be a good Idea as well but I lack the money. I promise I'll pay you back-"

"Liliana, I will help you, don't worry about paying me back, use that money to help you get on your feet. How much do you need?" I asked. Liliana looked up at me with wide eyes, shocked I had even agreed. I liked Liliana, she was a gentle soul, she didn't deserve this fate. I wanted to see her free from this life more then anything.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would"

"Well... I would need about four hundred florins" She admitted. A bit pricey but I understood, with paying back the brothel owners, tickets to leave, and to add food and clothes. Reaching to my hip I grabbed my money pouch, full and heavy with florins, before I handed it to her. Liliana only smiled as her eyes shown a new glimmer, a hopeful one. Reaching into my robe I pulled out two daggers, though both of these older and from my childhood, they had still worked perfectly and they had been ornate as it had special engravings on the blade as well as a few gems inserted into the handles. What could I say, I loved daggers and I had many of them, it was a hobby of mine to collect as many as I could. She gave me a confused look as I handed the blade to her.

"The pouch has about two thousand florins in it, keep that close to you, thieves aren't so kind to lonely women out there. Pay of your freedom and use the rest for travel and lodging. It's a dangerous world out there so keep one of these daggers on you at all times, use it when you need to any time you feel you're in danger. If you run out of money, sell the second one. The blade itself is worth a lot so offer your best price to whoever you're selling it to and don't back down from it" I said. Liliana only shot up and hugged me, squealing happily as she had been careful not to stab me as she held the bag and daggers in her hand.

"Grazie Adelina, Grazie, you are too kind. I can't thank you enough" Liliana said happily before she broke the hug. I only nodded as she eventually let go.

"Go, your new life of freedom awaits" I said. Beaming happily she rushed off. I felt as if I had done some good today, but that would not replace the loss today. How would Maria and Claudia handle the news. Just as I had turned to go back inside I had seen Ezio standing behind me, an unreadable expression on his face as his arms had been crossed over his chest. There had been a look in his eye, one I had never seen before. Distrust. I gave him an odd look as I stepped forwards a bit only for him to step back. Odd. What was going on. I arched a brow at him "Ezio, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Did you ever care for my brother at all?" Ezio asked, hurt lingering in his voice but his tone cold. That took me by shook, I was actually speechless, not expecting him to say that at all. It hurt, a lot more then I thought. Where had this been coming from? "Did you even care for Federico?"

"Of course I cared for Federico, I told you this, what makes you think I didn't?" I asked, a slight edge to my voice. I was confused.

"They died because they wouldn't give you to Uberto, you were who they were after the whole time" Ezio hissed angrily. Did he seriously think I had something to do with this? That it was my fault.

"I didn't ask them to do shit for me, I wasn't even here when they made that decision so don't you dare try insinuating anything Auditore" I snapped back.

"Exactly. You weren't here, because you're never here, you're always somewhere else. Your quest to avenge your family was too important over the new family you built and married into here" Ezio said bitterly, his voice dry. I could hear a few giggles and saw the smirks as some of the girls walked by leaving the two of us alone. I know for a fact he didnt just go there and throw my personal business back in my face. "If that's even the truth anyways, you're always doing something else anytime I see you"

"Don't you fucking dare" I hissed as I could feel my eyes tear up. Why was Ezio being like this? He had never spoken like this to me before, it didn't sound like him but seeing him like this, how angry and stiff he was.... That was him. "You don't get to use my personal business against me and I will not feel ashamed in the actions I took to preserve what was left of my family, blood or not, because that always comes first"

"Then why leave your new one alone yet again. Just admit it, you never wanted to be apart of this family, don't lie to me" Ezio shot back. I clenched my fists. Oh, he was not going to like me soon, I could guarantee that. Who did he think he was to talk to me like that? Me? Someone who trained him, spent almost every minute of everyday with, who he fucked.

"In the beginning I didn't, I didn't even want to come to Italy at all but I made a promise that I would do my father's wish and do what it took to stop the man who ended my family so it didn't happen to others. I got my head out of my ass and became the bigger person and I came here and married your brother. If I didn't fucking care for him I wouldn't have tried to cut that fucking rope before the lever was pulled, If I didnt fucking care about your brother I wouldn't have gone through with our marriage, if I didn't fucking care about your family I would have never put in the fucking effort to get to know all of you, I wouldnt have bothered to spill my fucking blood and fight for each one of you. I care more then you fucking now so you don't get to dangle the fact I wasn't here over my head like its my fucking fault that Uberto betrayed your family. He did it, not me, so get your head out of your ass. You will not treat me like that"

"Get my head out of my ass?" Ezio asked as he cocked an eyebrow, his voice raising as he stepped closer to me, staring me down. I could feel the anger and pain radiating off him in waves. "I think it's the other way around. Ever since you arrived in Firenza there has been nothing but trouble for my family, and each time something happens you're never there, you just get out of it like it never happened"

"Bullshit" I snapped back as I got in his face. If he wanted to be a dick, I would be one back. "Your family was having issues long before I even fucking got here, you kept getting into trouble. And if you're insinuating that I'm sneaking off to betray your family then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought"

"I don't know, were you?" He asked sarcastically. I wanted to cry, why was he being this way towards me. We were never like this, ever, not even the difficult of things got us to fight and tear at each others throats. This was something much worse, it felt as of the bond we had been slowly been coming undone, like the year we had spent together was nothing. I snorted.

"You're really fucking blind then dummkoph, talk to me when you're actually fucking mature and see sense and not when your head is full of vagina because that's all you seem to fucking care about"

"Real mature, if you want maturity maybe you should have told me no instead of sleeping with me behind Federico's back. You cared for him so much you kept sneaking off like any other puttana. That was my brother." Out of reflex I slapped him hard across the face, tears running down my cheeks, as I watched his head go to the side.. He did not just say that to me as I felt my heart shatter inside my chest.

"Fuck you Ezio" I snarled as I glared at him, watching as he rubbed his cheek as a red handprint began to form "I fucking cared for Federico, and if given the chance probably fell in love, but you will not say I'm not mature. He may have been your brother but that was my fucking husband. I get to live with the guilt of what we fucking did behind his back, not just me but you too. I fucking told you no and that what we were doing was wrong, I told you no, but you fucking went ahead and did it anyways because all you cared about was getting your dick wet. I tried to put distance between us but you just came in and take what you wanted with no consequence, that's not just all on me you fucking prick. I used to think that maybe you genuinely fucking cared for me but seeing this, hearing what you just fucking said.... Fuck you. Thank you for putting it into perspective for me Ezio, thank you for showing me what you really fucking thought of me. All I was to you was another piece of meat, another girl you could fuck, you just added me to your list of fucking conquests because fucking your brothers fiancee was a turn on for you. All you were worried about was screwing me, nothing more, everything you fucking did was to get into my pants. I can't believe I let you fuck me, I can't believe I let myself become another one of your conquests. You do not get to call me a whore and you certainly don't get to tell me what to do, you don't own me, I'm not your property and i'm not married to you"

"I am not worried about just sex" he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you arent. You're the biggest fucking Casanova here, thats all you do. There isnt one girl you haven't screwed yet so don't even fucking deny it. I tried my best to be faithful to my husband, every fucking day, you don't get to throw that in my face"

"Cristina was right about you, you're naive" Ezio started as he stared down at me. I had never seen so much anger on him before and it was hard to tell that it was actually him. I wouldn't let him intimidate me, I wasn't scared of him. "And you even warned me of deceitful people... You're one of them. You hide all your flaws and only show people what you want them to see. She'd make a better wife then you did, at least she'd be by her husbands side"

"Oh really now, I'm the naive one. Says the Casanova who keeps ignoring what everyone says to help him because he can only think with his dick. I have never fucking deceived you or anyone in your fucking household, I've been honest, even your father knew the fucking truth about me- everyone but you and your sister. Why don't you go fuck Cristina now, I bet you've been frequenting her bed and the brothels since I've been gone, im sure she's just as "sinful" as I am since you want what you can't have. I may have done things behind Federico's back with you but that doesn't give you the right to call me a whore because im not one. But you are. Your head is so far up every girls vagina you need to remove it rejoin fucking society"

"I don't need this shit, not after what happened today and I surely don't need you. You can't even fucking be honest with me, you still hide what you fucking do. It's been chaos ever since you arrived"

"Your father made me promise I wouldn't say shit, he didn't want you knowing what I was doing because you were still to reckless and looking at you now I can see what he meant. I can't believe I actually thought you were ready, I tried fighting for you. I guess that was my mistake and I'm glad Giovanni didn't cave when I insisted. Don't worry, have your happy little ending with whoever the fuck you decide to screw next, I'll be fucking gone"

"Good, because I don't every want to see you again. You weren't even a good fuck anyways and I never needed you or your help, I can handle things on my own. Do me a favor and stay away from my family as well. you've already done enough and I don't need my mother and sister dead as well" Ezio hissed. Those words hit me hard, like a punch to the gut, as his eyes started me down and began to twist in rage. I felt like a hollow, empty shell standing in front of him, all the love I felt now completely drained. I wasn't needed here in Italy anymore, that had become very clear. It hurt, hearing those words as they echoed through my mind. The one person I had truly felt intimate with had thrown that back in my face as well.

"Then im leaving. Have a good fucking rest of your life, I won't be apart of it. I won't be there to bail your ass out of trouble either. After all I've fucking done for you and you want to treat me like this and throw me away. Unbelievable. Not that you'll bother trying but don't come and try to find me either" I spat as I walked off, shoving past him as my shoulder slammed into his. Tears blurred my vision as I pulled my hood up and stormed out of the brothel, ignoring Paola's pleas. I wasn't dealing with this and I wasn't putting up with him and his antics. How could he say that to me? who did he think he was? It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and torn up into little shreds right in front of me and the worst part? I had still been in love with the idiot. At the moment I wanted nothing more then to cut out of all of my feelings and emotions, it was bad enough to loose Federico and them but Ezio and Claudia and Maria.... it was like the death of my father all over again but much worse. With Father, we hadn't always seen each other but with them we interacted everyday, none of our lives had been apart. Now they were gone, torn from my life for good. No more family dinners, no more stories, no more chess games, no more little dances and performances.... within the blink of an eye it was gone. Making my way towards the walls of the city I needed to find Equinox and bring him home, I had left him long enough and if I had been delayed further he'd surely throw a fit.

I couldn't stop crying as I slipped outside the walls unnoticed as I made my down towards the river. Just as I had thought Equinox had been by a tree, waiting, as an unconscious man had laid next to him. Checking the man I had seen he had been a thief as well as a nice sized hoof print in his chest. That surely had to hurt. Grabbing Equinox I mounted him and nudged him back towards the city. That was when it hit me: Where was I supposed to go now? I had moved into the Auditore home but with them all gone.... could I even stay there any longer? I had no idea but I was sure Aunt Greta would take me in. This was really going to suck, I still needed to get my things from Palazzo Auditore or was it worth it anymore? Now thinking over the situation I realized that I was no longer an Auditore, with the way he spoke to me I could no longer take that name as my own. I was no longer family to them, at least in his eyes. The city would forever associate the name with me, forever know me as Auditore, but it wasn't mine anymore. I would go back to being Adelina van den Sternberg. What would Maria and Claudia make of my absence? Would Ezio tell them? Would he tell them the truth or come up with another lie for me? As much as I cared about them... would they even want to see me anymore? I felt conflicted as I made my way to the now empty and barren Palazzo, the place I once and truly only called home.


	62. Forgive me

After collecting my things from Palazzo Auditore I made my way to the Orphanage and went to put Equinox up. Of course, people whom I hadn't known of both upper and lower class had yelled insults and curses at me, damning me to hell and branding me a traitor, some even trying to attack me. I defended myself, of course, but I didn't kill them which resulted in the guards that circled me now. I refrained from grabbing any of my weapons as they had only been doing their jobs and their had been too much bloodshed today. Besides, killing them with a large group of people around would only prove their case.

"Adelina Auditore, we have orders to execute you for the crime of treason, for which you, your husband, Giovanni, and Petruccio Auditore have been found guilty of. Make this easy and come with us now" The guard said. I only held my head high as my hood had been down, tears still staining my eyes as my cheeks were puffy. A slight murmur went through the crowd as I did, this was the second time I truly cried in front of them. That was when I heard it, someone rushing forwards before stepping in front of me. Blinking, Aunt Greta had stood in front of me, dressed in a simple blue dress as her hair had been down and loose- this wasn't her traditional noble Italian society attire, this was her simple German attire. Aunt Greta's face had been stern as she glared at the man.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" She asked, an edge to her voice. The guard cleared his throat.

"We have orders to kill Adelina"

"Like hell you will kill my niece"

"She is guilty of aiding that Traitorous Giovanni Auditore"

"Adelina is not a traitor, and in fact she has been running errands for me, she's been out of the city for a week. How could she do anything traitorous if she weren't here. She just got back. Most of you know Adelina, you know she would never do something like this"

"She's been here long enough seeing how much she has cried"

"She's grieving, as any woman would over the execution of her husband and in laws, do you expect anything less from a good wife?"

"Still, we have orders"

"I'd stop right there if I were you" Aunt Greta said, a growl on her lips as the man went to step forwards only to have her block his way again. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as they watched in anticipation though I could feel the hate and anger. I had done nothing to any of them, not one wrong thing, and they had turned on me just like that. Because they were eager to believe a lie, it was much easier to simply conform to everyone else and it had been brave and feared to stand out among the crowd. "by law, you cannot kill a pregnant woman. Adelina is withchild and I can assure you she is three months along. So, unless you want to get thrown in prison and tried for murder of a baby, be my guest"

Another murmured shock went through the crowd as I instinctively placed my hand on my stomach. All I had left was this baby. The Guard seemed to hesitate at that as he looked at his comrades. It was true, killing me while I was this way was very illegal, even if I had been guilty of something. This would keep me safe for now. Sighing, he and his other friends sheathed their swords before walking away. I could see their hateful glares as the crowd stayed and whispered to one another. Aunt Greta seemed to relax as as she turned and faced me, concern written in her features as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, pouring everything she had into it. Instantly I returned the hug as I felt more tears run down my cheeks, unable to stop crying yet again. I felt dead on the inside, like that spark of life in me was gone. Was it because Ezio was now gone? Or was it more? I had no idea. All I knew though was that I didn't want her to let go of me.

"Come, let's talk inside" Aunt Greta said. I nodded as we broke the hug. Smiling softly at me she wiped the tears from my cheeks before she led me inside the Orphanage, telling the maids to lock the front gates, that no one was allowed in unless she had approved them. Keeping her arms around me she led me up the steps and into the Orphanage. Some of the kids gave me curious glances as we had walked up the stairs and into her office. She shut her door and locked it as I made my way to one of the seats around the fireplace, looking at the still dying embers of the left over wood. I could only assume she used it late last night. Aunt Greta only gave me a look as she sat down and Instantly I started to cry again, unable to hold in the guilt as it tore away at me.

"I'm so sorry" I cried as my head dropped in my hands "I'm so sorry..."

"Adelina, why are you apologizing?" Aunt Greta asked worriedly. I sniffed as I looked up at her through blurry eyes, the sobs overcoming me. I needed to tell her, I couldn't live this lie anymore, she was al I had left in the world besides Milo and Madeleine. 

"I lied before..." I started "this is Ezio's baby... I did sleep with him. I-I tried so hard to resist and keep my word to Federico but.... he... I caved in because I fell in love with him"

"Oh Adelina" Aunt Greta sighed as she looked at me, a look on her face that I had never seen on her before. What was it? Was it disappointment? I had no idea "Why didn't you tell me? We could have changed the arrangement"

"Because it was too late and F-Federico and I already consummated our marriage. I already told Federico it was his... It wasn't accident, I didn't mean for anything to happen... I made an oath, I couldn't just back out of it... I feel so ashamed, I was foolish... I feared what you would think of me then..." I cried. Aunt Greta only looked at me sympathetically as she got up from her seat and knelt down in front of me. Reaching up, she grabbed my chin and made me look into her eyes, once again wiping the tears away.

"It wasn't foolish Adelina, you were and still are in love, it is only natural. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that. With it being Ezio... It is understandable how this happened. I'm not mad at you and I'm certainly not your father, you are your own woman with your own feelings. No matter what, or who the father is, this baby is a blessing"

"B-but I was unfaithful..."

"Did you do anything with Ezio after you married Federico behind his back?"

"No.."

"Then you were not unfaithful. Your Engagement with Federico had been to get to know him and you hadn't really pledged yourselves to one another yet."

"Still... I did that to some one who didn't deserve that... he deserved better, better then me..."

"What are you talking about? You were the best thing to ever happen to him, he was excited to have you"

"And I went behind his back with his own brother... Tell me, does anyone deserve that? Ezio.. he... They're leaving Firenze. He said that he never wanted to see me again and to stay away from Maria and Claudia. He doesn't want me to get them killed to..." I cried "it's my fault, all of this is my fault..."

"Adelina none of this is your fault, you could not predict what happened. Ezio is an Idiot, he does not know the whole truth, and he speaks out of anger. Do not take his words to heart, you are not the cause of it" Aunt Greta countered. I only looked at her and shook my head.

"How is it not? I was the one they wanted to get their hands on and I wasnt here, they hid me.... If I had never left they'd still be alive. I was right there and I couldn't get to them in time, I couldn't save them..."

"And if you were here you would had been killed to, you were supposed to be hung with them. Giovanni knew what he was doing and he did what he did to keep you safe. Their death is not on your hands" 

"Maybe they should have killed me, the trouble would lessen if I were"

"Adelina!" aunt Greta snapped in shock, surprising me as I had looked up to see her hurt and enraged expression "You will not talk like that. I get you are hurt and you are grieving but this is unacceptable. You are not a quitter, you are a Jäger, you are part of a very strong lineage, you are an assassin and a grandmaster at that. You know better then anyone that everyone passes eventually and that what we do is dangerous and their is always a risk. Just because some hot headed young man told you some things does not make it ok for you to talk about throwing your life away, you are much more then that and I will not stand for that. You have so many people looking up to you, do not throw that away."

"Then how... How do I live with this? How can I possibly accept what has happened?" I asked. She only sighed as she looked at me and laid her hands on top of mine.

"You already know this answer Adelina, you always have, since you began your journey as an Assassin" Aunt Greta stated "You accept it, no matter how hard it may be, no matter how hard you wish it would go away, no matter how hard you cry and plead, no matter how much you wish you could change it and go into the past to fix it, no matter how hard it is to get up out of bed in the morning. Whats done is done, it cannot be changed- especially death. It will always hurt but remember things happen for a reason and they can teach you something. Strive to do better in their memory, don't let in wither away in hate and anger and regret."

"And what lesson was this supposed to teach me? What reason was their deaths for?" I asked. I was bitter, I could feel my heart growing colder. Was everyone I cared about supposed to die like this? Was I supposed to be plagued by death? Was this to teach me what happens when I got to consumed in my vengeance? This had gone on too far, I had lost too many people I cared about. How long would it be until they came for Aunt Greta? Surely with what she just did for me no doubt ruined some of her reputation here and would have no doubt put her at the top of a few peoples list.

"I don't know, that is not for me to figure out, this... This is for you unfortunately"

"What happened? While I was gone to cause all this?"

"Giovanni was waiting for you to arrive to begin the trial seeing as Francesco had been placed in prison. Uberto came to talk to Giovanni, tried to convince him to do it early but he refused. All the sudden the guards barged into Palazzo Auditore and took them by force" Aunt Greta explained. Uberto. That traitor. I knew he was up to something when I arrived and when he let Ingrid and Wolfgang in. Why did I wait? Because Giovanni insisted otherwise. I should have just dealt with him then and there, maybe they would have still been alive. Oh I was going to find Uberto and he would surely suffer. I had warned him what would happen if any harm were to come to them but what pissed me off the most was that he waited until I was gone to make his move. I clenched my jaw in anger as I stared at those charred wood. His fate was sealed "Adelina, you need to rest. Remember what we agreed on, no assassinations until after the baby"

"He killed Giovanni and Federico and Petruccio. How can I sit by and let him live after that?"

"He won't be for long but Adelina you are pregnant, you are not supposed to be putting stress on yourself. You have to think about this baby as well now." She was right, as much as I hated sitting back and doing nothing being pregnant had made things a bit more difficult for me.

"I'm going to bed... I need sleep.." I said. Aunt Greta only nodded as she stood up and let go. Knowing my room had been saved for me I made my way back to my room, wiping the tears away before I placed my hand on my stomach. This was my baby, a little part of me, and where I had failed at keeping the Auditore's safe I would not fail with this child. This was the only thing I had left of them and sure it would be a bittersweet memory I had enjoyed my time with them. Opening the door I slipped inside and walked over to the bed, laying on it as I laid in the dark just staring up at the ceiling. I could smell Ezio's sent on these sheets. Had he been here? Stayed in this bed? Instantly I began to cry again as I felt his words tear at me, eating at me as they did. It hurt. It hurt a lot, why did I have to fall for him? Closing my eyes I could feel the tiredness wash over me and pull me into a deep sleep.

I stood in the field of reeds, a gentle breeze flowing by as it did. I could feel myself relax as I took a deep breathe in. This place always helped me relax. In front of me I watched a beautiful dark wood and golden barque appear in front of me as it bobbed in the river in front of me. Feeling a pull to the boat I made my way towards it and stepped on, the barque dipping to the side just a bit as I sat down on the seat. Slowly the boat moved forwards along the river as I watched the sun shimmer in front of me, feeling the warmth on my skin. In the background I could hear the cranes crowing softly in the background as I reached out of the boat and into the river, its cool grip wrapping around my hand. This... This was peace.

"Do not blame yourself" I heard Anubis say from beside me. Looking over I could see him sitting next to me, a worried look on his features as he stared down at me "it was not your fault"

"Thats what everyone seems to say" I grumbled as I sat back up, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know this brings you pain but you are one person. You can only handle so much"

"I'm the Phoenix, a piece of Eden. I should be able to do something as simple as protecting my family." 

"But you are also human, that is what makes you unique. You were made to be a balance, dont define yourself as one thing." Anubis said reassuringly. He was right. I had been struggling with who I was, trying to balance out this Isu made part of me with the human aspect of myself. It was hard, those Isu tendencies wanting to take over as some of it slipped through as sometimes I was to human. It was much more then people thought it would be. "Their deaths was not your fault... It was the Cristian Gods fault. He, in order to benefit himself, created this situation. He did not care the consequences that would come of this" 

"How can one God be so cruel? How do they look at him with so much faith and good when he does this to innocent people?"

"The world is cruel and unfair, it always has been, and you'll remember this when you gain the memories of your past selves. It has always been your job to provide the opposite of that, to provide kindness and fairness. But you cannot do that when you hurt yourself like this"

"I just want everything to be ok, I can only be so many places at once. Did I do something wrong to deserve this fate? "

"No" he answered softly "You were only doing what you thought best, that it was the best course of action possible. You cannot predict the future, that much is certain as ot is always changing, but know this. You are your own person and whatever you choose to do I know you will do good not only for yourself but for everyone else as well, their deaths will be avenged and know that they are in peace like they deserve. Their time on earth was unfortunately done but because of this it will lead to one of the greatest events humankind will unfortunately never see. It will lead to a rebirth, such as the word Renaissance means. I told you this time period would be important, not only do you need to protect to Leonardo Da Vinci but Ezio as well. He is needed for your creed, he needs guidance"

"Then he can go somewhere else for that" I said bitterly though wincing "he doesn't want anything from me anymore, he can find a new person to help guide him for that. He said so himself. I'm done"

"Adelina, you are being to rash"

"Rash about what!" I snapped suddenly, the boat rocking a bit "the fact that I've done everything I could to help teach him and train him and guide him and he wanted to say ive done nothing for him? The fact that I fell in love with a guy who will never settle down and continue bouncing around from woman to woman each night? The fact that I'm carrying his baby when I should be having Federico's? The fact he said I did nothing and let them die. No. I have every right to be angry'

"And im not saying you don't" Anubis said cautiously as he rubbed my back "but it has to be you who guides him. You are carrying his child and the bonds that make the true mate, the bonds that connect you and him together are forming. You will be connected in more ways then you think. It is you who guides him, it always has been."

"I won't do it, im sorry, but I can't. I tried before but after this... He won't listen to me"

"You have to Adelina and no matter what your lives will always be intertwined. You cannot run from this"

"He can find someone else, he has La Volpe, Paola, Machiavelli, Mario.... Even Tante Greta. He doesnt need me" I said, an edge to my voice. Anubis didn't seem to say anything as he looked up at me, his eyes pouring into mine saying that if I did this I would only hurt myself more. So what if I did? Surely it couldn't have gotten worse, could it? Anubis only held me close to bring me some comfort as he laid his hand on my stomach gently, a soft smile on his lips.

"Your child will be very strong, I can feel their spirit. They will do great things"

"Can... Can I know the gender?"

"You will have a beautiful baby girl, many will want her hand in marriage" he said, a smile on his lips. I scoffed and rolled my eyes a bit- I would not arrange my child's marriage I would let her choose who she wanted to be with. None of this would happen again, I wanted to ensure she would be happy with the person she was with before locking her into something permanent. "Don't worry, she rejects them all. She'll take after you on that aspect, it won't be until shes in her thirties will she find love, she'll have a large family but no husband."

"And will she join the creed?"

"She will. She serves as the Italian Grandmaster for a time."

"good," I said softly. Deep down I had felt at peace with that news but I also worried a bit. I was a mother now and if she were to join the assassins... Was this how father and Aunt Greta felt when I joined? Of course I would train her myself but that worry lingered just a bit. Sitting in silence we let the water carry us down, passing the other souls lingering in the field.

........................

I stood in the tree branch hanging just above Ezio as it lingered over the bank. Ezio had been alone as he carried the bodies of his family down to the river. I had planned to help him carry them out but the time I had gotten there he had already done so. I could still seen the pain reflected in Ezio's face as he laid them on a boat and sent then off as I watched the flames consume their bodies as they floated away. I never imagined id see the day where I would watch their funeral, never did I think I'd be saying goodbye so soon. I stayed up in the trees as I stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting to let him know I was here. Who knows what would have happened if he had seen me. This was a time to make peace and say goodbye, this was about Giovanni and Petruccio and Federico. I would not start a fight at their crossing over.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I watched them fade away, keeping a close eye on Ezio as he sat down at the edge and cried, pulling his knees to his chest as he held himself. It hurt, it hurt to see him like this, to hear him in this amount of pain. I wanted to just make myself known and comfort him but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not this time, it wasn't worth the pain I was already feeling. I would not ruin this farewell with bitter words.

“I will wear your jewelry to mourn those I love as priests have worn your masks.   
Protect me from danger that lies ahead as you have protected others in the realm of the dead.  
Guard me as I sleep as you have guarded the dead.  
As a lost soul, guide me in this life as you have guided others in the afterlife.  
I will stay truthful at the weighing of the heart, therefore, you are guardian of the scales.  
For you are the keeper of divine justice, I will stand for those who cannot stand for themselves.  
Anubis hear my prayer. Comfort me when I feel lost and alone. Give me strength when I feel weak. I will respect the dead as much   
As I respect the living. I will stand by you as  
You will guard me in life and death.” I whispered softly as Ezio sat alone, the cool night air chilling me. Nodding my head I stayed silent for a moment as I held my midsection. "Rest easy and peacefully my husband, Petruccio, Giovanni... Your rest is well earned. I hope we will meet again one day, you were taken too soon. May Anpu watch over you and offer you protection and sanctuary on your journey. "

And with that I quietly slipped off as I leapt out of the tree and hit the ground silently, making my way back into the city unseen. Pulling my hood up I kept to myself and I snuck back in, even more cautious of the Guards as I made my way to the Orphanage. I didnt trust them, especially after what just happened only hours before. I paid my respects, that's all I had wanted to do. It was the right thing to do. I may not have been here in their final moments but I could be here for this.


	63. Uberto's downfall

*Ezio POV*

I sipped my wine as I laid back on the bed, a beautiful blond courtesan in front of me as she seemed to dance around. I didn't need Adelina, I could satisfy myself. I could have as much fun as I wanted with any other woman just like I had with her and to prove just that here I was, one of the women here trying to keep me entertained. To hell with Adelina I thought bitterly. After all we had done for her and only for this to happen.

I watched as she spun around and dragged her fingers around her body, and though she had a great one, for some reason it wasn't doing anything for me at all. I just wasn't impressed or pleased at all. Taking another sip of my wine the woman giggled softly as she made her way over to me, her fingers slowly tracing up my inner thighs. She looked up at me with mide but mischievous eyes, biting her bottom lip playfully. 

"To be with a man like you..." She purred "its a gift. Great man, great body. You're every girls dream"

"Hmpf" I said I tool another large sip of my wine, drowning myself in the sweet taste, as I looked down at her. She stopped what she was doing and sat herself on my lap, placing my hand on her ass, as she leaned forwards, a daze in her eyes as her lips brushed mine.

"Forget about her, you can do so much better" she purred "she can't be that good. I'll make you forget I about her" and with that she kissed me hungrily. Instantly I shoved her off of me, out of pure instinct as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. She looked at me stunned as she fell to the floor.

"I can't... I cant do this..." I cried as I hung my head in my hands. She looked up at me confused.

"What was that for?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"This isn't happening. I thought it would work but it won't"

"Come on, she cant be worth that much to you. Adelina is just another girl" the woman countered. My head shot up as I stared her down. She did not just say that, not now, not to me.

"You don't talk about her like that," I snapped through my tears as I threw my cup down, listening to it clatter along the floor, the wine staining the ground. "You don't ever talk about her like that. Adelina is more then you'll ever be, and she is worth so much to me. You will not talk about the woman I love like she's a common puttana or lesser then you and you will never be enough to fill this whole in my heart for her, no woman ever will."

I sank back onto the bed and cried. I had just said out loud to someone that I loved Adelina. In a way I felt relieved but at the same time I worried. What would everyone think now about what I had just said? Mother? Claudia? Would they understand or be ashamed? I was so madly in love with Adelina and I pushed her away, I broke her heart. The one thing I promised her I would never, ever do. Would she take me back? Understand and forgive me? I wanted nothing more then to have her hold me right now but I couldn't. 

"Get out!" I snapped. Disappointed, the woman left, scoffing a bit as she slammed the door some. I didn't care that I hurt her feelings, what I said had been true. Nobody could replace Adelina, no woman ever could. I just wanted her back. Laying down, I cried myself to sleep.

I found myself standing in a large golden field, the sun shimmering as a light breeze passed by. This place had seemed familiar but I couldn't place where. Where was I? Looking around I only sae nothing but golden wheat and off in the distance a very large gleaming white palace I had never see before.

"I warned you not to hurt Adelina" a deep voice said "I told you not to get angry"

"I didn't mean to"

"My consort is in pain because you were to rash. Normally, I would punish someone for something like this but seeing as you are consumed with guilt I won't do anything. The pain you feel is consequence enough. You must earn her forgiveness- and mine." The voice said. I was so confused but what he said felt right. 

"I will, even if it tales years, I will do what I can to make this up to her. I never meant to hurt her, ever"

"You better Ezio Auditore da Firenze, or I will personally see to your punishment" the voice said, disappearing as he did. Not too long after I heard growling, loud animalistic growling. Looking behind me I saw some of the wheat move and out of instinct I began to run as fast as I could.

*two days later- Adelina POV**  
It had been a couple of days since the hanging and yet I found myself unable to move, confined to my room willingly, as I hadn't come out. I don't know why I did but It happened. It was like I had some sort of feeling over me, much more then guilt, and yet I couldn't place it. It was oppressive in a way. That was the best I could say for it, as it plagued me, leaving my mind in a blurry haze.

Today though, today was the day Uberto would pay for what he done. He needed to face the consequences of his actions. Ever since the hanging he seemed to gain popularity and had become a bit more boastful, almost like the nobles who lived really lavishly, their was a new flair of self arrogance, importance, and pride surrounding him. He acted as if he were untouchable. He would learn just how wrong he was. 

"Again with this?" Lorenzo asked, his voice echoing through the walls as I followed above on the roof of the church, keeping my eyes on the two of them. Honestly I had been surprised to see Lorenzo talking with him but then again, he didn't find out about what happened until just recently. Needless to say, he was not happy at all. With Lorenzo around I needed to be extra cautious, in case Uberto tried to do something to Lorenzo as well. There was no telling what Uberto was up too after what he had done.

"You have overstepped your bounds, Uberto" Lorenzo said, a slight edge to his voice. Uberto seemed to scoff as I quickly scaled the side of the church, making my way to the roof, silently taking out the only guard as he looked down on the streets.

"Who are you to speak of bounds. You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de'Medici, Principe of Firenze" Uberto shot back. Lorenzo looked outraged as he said that and he had every right to be.

"I've done no such thing" Lorenzo countered

"Of course not, ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends- which is to say- nowhere at all. It has proved a valuable lesson for me and my allies" Uberto said. I could sense the arrogance on him and it made my blood boil, his allies were thieves and traitors, nothing more, nothing less. Each one would pay dearly. The De'Pazzi's, The Borgia's, every last person who had a hand in the death of innocents.

"Yes, our allies the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?"

"Be careful with your words Lorenzo. You may attract the wrong sort of attention" Uberto warned as they walked into the Santa Croce. Walking up towards the ledge I had peered in to see the place filled with all sorts of art, Lorenzo and Uberto still somewhat close but splitting off, though I could no longer here their conversation anymore. Uberto was the one who needed to watch what he was saying, he was just a small pawn in a much larger game and it was he and his allies that were threatened, thats why their security had been doubled because they knew I was live and wandering around Firenze. They may not have been able to execute me legally but it didn't stop them from sending guards to the Orphanage to try and sneak in into to kill me but each one had "Mysteriously disappeared" after trying. It went unnoticed though as the men he sent were only people who never stayed in one place and low life thugs no one would miss. Lorenzo had a strong reach, but ever so slowly it was fading as the De'Pazzi presence in Firenze grew. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I had looked to see something familiar, a certain white and red stripped robes, the ones that belonged to Giovanni. My heart leapt with anticipation but I stated put as I kept a very sharp eye out. Ezio was here. I couldn't let him get hurt, as much pain and turmoil he caused me, I couldn't let anything happen to him while he was here. I was impressed though, hr had managed to sneak into the Santa Croce undetected as he seemed to blend in with the crowd at ease. He was very good, he was meant to be an Assassin, bred to be one. He would become one of the greats but he was still to angry, to wild, and that would be his downfall. Until he could calm himself he would slip up. I watched as he made his way to Uberto, slipping through the crowd, eyes locked as he prepared his hidden blade. Uberto seemed to notice as his eyes widened and he stepped back some, Ezio already plunging the blade into him as hard as he could, right in the chest, as he stabbed him three more times and led Uberto down.

"You would have done the same. To save the ones you love" Uberto whispered, coughing a bit as I came closer to the edge, making sure Ezio was protected.

"Yes, I would. And I have" Ezio said as people began to look at him, whispering and murmuring and gasping in shock. I felt relieved, Uberto was dead and Ezio got his revenge. It was his family after all, I couldn't deny him that. Ezio stood up and looked around, anger oozing off his body "The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" He shouted. I shook my head as I stared down at him, he had gone through all that trouble to sneak by and shout his name like an idiot. The guards and the city would surely remember that, and it wouldn't take to his case too well. Oh this was not good and now? Well, I would have to clean up this mess to make sure it would no longer bring any more damage to his families remaining reputation so that if he ever came back their would be no backlash. And with that Ezio took off, a couple guards on his trail, but before they could even leave I had taken a couple of my daggers and through them, watching the blades sink deep into their backs as they crumbled to the ground like nothing. Lorenzo seemed to notice and look up as everyone else ran off, shouting in terror and calling for guards. We locked eyes and as I stood on the edge of the roof I could tell that Lorenzo wanted to talk, but was that a good idea? Lorenzo already had a very, very high and important title and reputation and if he were seen talking with me... It wasnt a risk that was needed. Besides, his men that once liked me had now been unsure of me, maybe it had been because of wanting to conform to the crowd but after everything thats happened... No more unnecessary risks needed to be taken. If I would talk to him it would be privately, away from prying eyes.

Getting the urge to move I backed up some and began to run the roofs. With this little incident, Ezio would have no doubt earned his face along the wanted posters and to keep him safe they needed to be removed. Thankful I had a sack of Florins I could also bribe some of the heralds I crossed paths with. Luckily for me they liked the taste of my coin then turning me in. Hood up I kept low as I began to walk the city and keep my eyes peeled for posters and heralds. To keep them safe, this is what I had to do. One last time. A way to redeem myself and do good for what I failed to do before.

*Ezio POV*

I could feel the blood pump through my veins, feel the adrenaline course through me, and it felt good. I couldn't believe what I had just done, the blood on my hands now, Uberto's blood. Was this what it felt like for Adelina? My heart cringed as I thought of her, my guilt tearing away inside of me. How stupid was I? I never meant to say those things to her, I didn't mean any one of them, I was just to angry to left my hurt and pride go and because of that I hurt the only person I truly loved beyond repair. I could see that hurt and disbelief in her eyes, I could feel it. I deserved much more then that slap she gave me and I wish she would have done more for the things I said. I wasn't sure if I could get her back this time, but I would be damned if I didn't try. But how? How could I fix this? Dio I was such a fool.

Not that you'll bother trying but don't come and find me either. Her words echoed through my mind, tearing at me. They echoed in my mind, haunting me any chance I got. I deserved the pain I was in for turning on her like I did. She had done nothing wrong and I acted as if she did the worst thing possible. Adelina was right, I had to live with what we had done behind Federico's back and up until recently I hadn't known what I had put her through just to have her attention for myself. I prayed she would forgive me.

Making my way towards Greta's Orphanage I had a bit of hope. I was going to test down my wanted posters but I had seen none and even the heralds acted like nothing happened. Had someone done something already? Clearing my mind I snuck past the gate of the Orphanage, apparently Greta had closed all access unless she said otherwise but why? Was she next? Making my way up to the door I knocked as hard as I could and waited. It wasn't long until the door opened a bit and Greta stepped out, shutting the door behind her as she gave me a hard look. I knew that look and instantly I bowed my head some in shame. She only wore a simple blue gown- something the lower class women wore- and not her usual noble clothes as her hair had been down for the first time I had seen it. 

"What are you doing here Ezio?" Greta asked cautiously as she looked around a bit before relaxing. Was she making sure I wasn't followed? Not that I could blame her, this was risky, but a necessary risk. "You need to be more careful. I heard about what you did to Uberto, you shouldn't have shouted your name, you're a wanted man now"

"I know... I wasnt thinking, I wanted to do right" I answered. She only nodded.

"What do you want Ezio?" Greta asked, a slight harshness to her tone "you've a lot a nerve showing up here like this after the pain you caused"

"Is Adelina here? I need to speak with her. Its important" I asked. Greta stiffened a bit.

"I can't tell you that" She started "and honestly, I won't. Not after what you said to her. She told me what you said and when she came home to me she was in tears and she wouldn't stop. Out of all my time raising her not once have I seen her this upset and broken. Shes a strong girl but this absolutely destroyed her to a point where she no longer wanted to live, thats how much you hurt her Ezio. Adelina also told me what you and her did before she and Federico got married, the week we were away. How could you use her like that? Adelina, of all people. She is not some common puttana you can sleep around with whenever you please, and you used her om a way no woman should be. That meant a lot to her, especially since she went behind Federico's back. I'm very disappointed in you Ezio, and if your father heard what was said he would be too. Adelina was possibly one of the only other people who could help you through what you just did, her hands are stained in blood far more then yours. I told you to let her tell you on her own time but you pushed it and the irony of it all, what Adelina was doing was also what your father was doing. It is not my decision to let you see her or not, its hers, and after you told her you didnt want to see her anymore I'm sure the feeling is mutual"

"I fucked up, I know, and I regret everything I said to her. I do. I should have never said those things or let my anger get the best of me but I did. I just want a chance to explain myself to her, to show her how sorry I am. I need to fix this and own up to what I did..."

"That's all well and good Ezio, but she doesn't see it that way. When I say she was hurt... She wont even talk to me like she did before. She has put distance between us, thinking it would keep me safe, because she thinks she's the reason everyone she holds close is dying. Telling her you didn't want your mother or sister to die because of her has pushed Adelina and I apart, ive barely seen her at all since this happened, she wont come out of her room. I don't even know where shes at at the moment, she disappeared earlier in hopes of taking Uberto down but you got to him before hand."

"Can... Can I wait here? Until she gets back?"

"I'm sorry Ezio but I dont know when she'll be back or if she's here. It's not my place to tell you. Its best you go, give her some space. Its far to dangerous for you to be around right now" Greta said, shaking her head. I only nodded as I felt my heart sink in my chest, I wanted to see her again so badly and to make all that hurt I caused go away. I wanted to cheer her up but more importantly I wanted to see her again. Greta had a point though, it wasnt to long after my father and brothers death did I learn she was supposed to be hung as well.

"I understand" I said softly as I blinked away tears "when you see Adelina can you tell her I want to talk with her, by our special spot? I really do need to talk with her"

"I will pass the message along" Greta said. With a nod I began to walk off "but if she shows, that is on her" 

"Grazie" I said softly as I headed back to the brothel, my mind swimming. I had a lot to think about and keeping my mother and sister safe was one of them. I needed to get them out of here before something happened to them. Where I would go? I wasn't to sure but wherever I was going I wanted to have Adelina their as well, safe with us, and by me. I just hoped she would show up and give me another chance. Would she come away with us?

..............

I waited by our secret cave for three hours and Adelina still hadn't shown. I sighed as I felt my heart shatter and sink within me. This was my fault, and expecting her to show up after what I did was a fools errand. It had been settled, I was taking my family out of Firenze to safety. I wanted Adelina to come with, I did, but since she hasn't shown up..... Would Adelina wait for me? Us? Would she stay in Firenze with Greta seeing as she had nowhere to go? Would Adelina remarry? I knew she hated marriages and with our family reputation pretty much destroyed would anyone want her? Of course they would, she was simply too beautiful to pass up. That made my blood boil, I didn't want her to remarry and I hoped she wouldn't but only time would tell. If we came back would she still be here in Firenze? Making my way towards the brothel I silently slipped inside, the heavy presence of wine, sex, and perfume hit me hard. Out of the sun lighting Paola made her way towards me, a soft smile on her face. She had been so kind to me after all this time and it had still shocked me.

"Bentornato Ezio. Were you successful?" She asked curiously. (Welcome back)

"Yes" I answered. Just as I did she turned towards the stairs and clapped her hands. Not to long after both Mother and Claudia walked down the stairs, Claudia a but more eager. "Madre"

"Ezio, where have you been?! They wouldn't let us leave. And mother... Uch! She hasnt spoken a single word since we left the house." Claudia said as she raced forwards and threw her arms around me in a hug. Before stepping back and letting mother hug me as well. I hugged back, on the verge of tears again. I was so glad that they have been safe and unharmed. They were still here. "Father will need to sort things out... Where is father? And Federico? Petruccio? Hmm?" Oh how I was going to regret this part, how could I even begin to tell them what happened. I knew I had to but why did I have to? Why did it have to be so hard. My heart sank as I looked into her hopeful eyes.

"Somethings happened..." I started as I stared at her, watching as a confused look crossed her features.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I couldn't form the words to say it but I watched as her face "no, its impossible"

"Claudia.." I started as I began to reach out, watching her back up and shake her head.

"No, no, no, no..." She said as she turned around to hide her tears.

"I did everything I could piccina" I said softly as I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I felt horrible as she sobbed into my chest, I could have done more but I was to late. I wish I could have made her pain go away as she held me tightly. "Listen, what matters right now what matters is getting us someplace safe. But to do that I need you to try and stay focused. Do you understand?" (Little one)

All Claudia could do was nod as I looked over at mother who said nothing as a grief stricken look took over her features. Mother looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness. Something deep down told me that I wasn't going to like what came next.

"Is Adelina gone too?" Mother asked, her voice soft and cracking. My eyes widened. The first words she spoke and it had been her name. They didn't take to the news of father and our brothers death, so how would they take Adelina's news? What would I tell them? Thid had just gotten so much more complicated. I tensed a bit. I did this, her absence my own, and this was my own consequence for doing this. "Where is she?"

"Yes, where is Adelina?" Claudia asked, wide eyed and sniffing.

"Adelina is alive... She's taking care of a few things. She's with Greta now" I answered. I could feel Paola's eyes on me. I knew she heard part of our argument but she didn't say much of anything on it.

"Is she coming with us?" Claudia asked hopefully. I hadn't just fucked up my relationship with Adelina but mother Claudia's as well. Mother saw her as the daughter they wanted and Claudia, well, they had their own special bond.

"I don't think that will be happening" Paola said, stepping on as Claudia looked at her confused. Mother said nothing as she looked at me and by the way I had bren standing she had already known. She knew Adelina wouldn't be coming with us. " She has some business to take care of with those involved in her father's death as well as your husband and brothers among other things"

"Why not?" Claudia asked as she looked at me teary eyed. This look killed me. "Ezio, why isn't she coming with us?"

"I..," I started, my gut twisting "we... We got into an argument. I don't think she will be joining us for a while. Some things were said... None of them were nice"

"What did you do!" Claudia snapped as tears streaked her face. I bowed my head in shame "how could you Ezio, how could you do that! Adelina was like a sister to me, she was family. How could you treat her like that"

"Claudia I-"

"She was the only other person that I could count on and you sent her away."

"I didn't mean to, I swear" I started "I wasn't thinking and I let my anger get the best of me. I went to Greta's to try and talk with her but she didn't want to see me, I wanted to fix things"

"And because your mouth shes not here. I probably won't ever see her again" 

"Im sorry.." 

"Save it"

"Paola, she's in your office waiting for you" A blond courtesan said as she walked down the stairs, a dullness and slight annoyance to her voice as Paola cast her a warning glare. Who was here? The woman cast me a glance as she held her head up, still not happy with my rejection of her a few nights ago. I didn't care nor have any regrets. "She refuses to come down since he's here"

"Thank you Gisebelle" Paola said as she nodded her head a bit "tell her I will be their in a moment.." Were they talking about me? I was the only man here, was it Adelina? I went to move only for Paola to give me a look that old me to stay put. I did despite not wanting to.

"Do I have tooooo" the girl whined. With one look from Paola she instantly stopped and went back up the stairs, not happy at all.

"Will you watch over mother for me?" I asked as I looked at Claudia, changing the conversation as the tension in the room seemed to radiate. Claudia nodded as she tried to dry her eyes before walking over to mother and grabbing her, leading her away. I turned to Paola.

"Then we are ready. Thank you again for everything" I said. Paola only walked over and kissed my cheek as she nodded.

"Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long" Paola said. I nodded. The journey to Spain was going to be a very long one and I would need to keep myself on alert. With another nod I walked off and led Mother and Claudia out of the brothel, keeping my eyes out for guards as I headed for the gate. It was so hard to believe that we were leaving our home, but under our circumstances we had too. I wasn't just leaving my home behind, I was leaving my heart as well.


End file.
